It's Always You
by ashes at midnight
Summary: When a spell goes wrong Lorne takes the AI team to Sunnydale. How can Buffy stop the First and deal with this new carefree and guiltless Angel...or should i say Liam! A rewrite of 'Spin the Bottle' with a mix of BtVS s7 and Ats s4. B/L B/A
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the characters, places and themes belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt.**

**A/N: A crossover between Buffy and Angel this story has been in my head since I first saw the episode "Spin the Bottle" It's a Angel season 4 and Buffy season 7 re-write, starting from 'Spin the Bottle' in Angel and 'Sleeper' in Buffy. I have used some dialogue from the episodes. This isn't mine either.**

**This is a B/A (Liam) story and is rated M, for language, themes, and some upcoming smutty chapters.**

**I would like to thank my lovely beta's Constant Comment Tea and Clarabella75 for doing an amazing job with this. I owe them both so much!**

**Read, Review and most of all Enjoy!**

It's Always You

Chapter 1

Lorne grumbled softly to himself as he hurried down the deserted footpath on a dimly lit Los Angeles street. He kept his head low, the large trench coat and fedora keeping his green skin out of sight. Food wrappers and other rubbish he didn't want to think about lined the pavement. He was in a part of town he would normally avoid, but it was the quickest way back to the Hyperion and Lorne needed to get there as soon as possible. He shivered lightly as a cool wind blew from the north, causing the long coat to flap around his legs as he hurried back to the hotel. He wrapped the coat more tightly around himself, ducked his head to avoid the angry wind, and stepped onto the street.

A horn blasted angrily as he walked onto the busy road without looking. Jumping back just in time, Lorne only just managed to avoid a speeding yellow VW Bug. He shook his fist angrily at the driver and turned to watch the traffic.

Breathing heavily, he leaned against the streetlight and reached into the pocket of his jacket. He smiled softly as he found that the package he was sent to collect was undamaged. He straightened his jacket, pulled his hat further down to cover his horns, shoved his hands and the bottle back into his pockets, and continued to walk down the street. As he rounded another corner, he pressed his lips together and started to whistle a jaunty tune.

(v)

Angel and Cordelia were sitting on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard outside the Hyperion Hotel. Angel was staring awkwardly at his feet, Cordelia's breathing picked up and she licked her lips.

Crickets chirped, a slight breeze rustled the leaves, and the sweet scent of jasmine reached Angel's sensitive nose. He inhaled deeply and felt himself beginning to relax.

"I don't know what to say to you anymore," Angel whispered softly, his gaze on his shoes. "You used to be my best friend, I used to be able to talk to you about everything. Now I no longer know you. You are a stranger to me, and I want that to stop." He looked up at her with sadness in his eyes.

Cordelia shook her head miserably. "I know what year it is, I know all the shoe stores between here and Beverly Hills, hell I even know who's president!" She sniffed and wiped a tear off her cheek. "But I no longer know my age, I don't know what my favorite color is, my favorite food! I don't know who my friends are… even my own name sounds strange to my ears." She looked at the vampire beside her.

"I want to be me again, I want to have friends! We were friends right?" She asked softly, sadly.

Angel nodded slowly. "We were." He said with a small, unhappy smile. "Good friends."

"Only friends?" Cordelia asked softly, somewhat hesitantly.

Angel paused and pondered his answer. He considered Cordelia to be his very best friend: she was kind and considerate, a far cry from the carefree, shallow girl she had been in high school. Were they more then friends? They could have been-he certainly cared for her deeply-but in _that _way? He didn't think so.

He looked away. It was never that simple… the curse, the fact that he was still a vampire, and he still loved Buffy deeply, with all of his undead heart. Nothing, nobody would ever, ever change that!

No. Cordelia would never be more then a friend. A loved and trusted friend.

He took a deep breath and turned to face the confused young woman with a soft smile. "Yeah," he murmured. "Only friends."

Cordelia watched him for a second through large, expressive, brown eyes. Then she smiled and nodded slowly, she reached over to give him a quick hug. It was familiar, and Angel smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a soft, comforting squeeze before letting her go. He heard footsteps along the path and stood up quickly. He tensed, the demon inside ready for any possibilities; but then a familiar scent relaxed him. It was only Lorne.

Lorne stumbled into the courtyard, clutching a stitch at his side. "Hey Angelcakes, Princess. What are you two bluebirds doing out here?"

Angel rolled his eyes and smiled at him, "Just talking about what Cordelia was like before."

Cordelia looked down "I wish I could remember"

Lorne chuckled softly and took a step toward them. "Well now, here I have just the thing to fix that little problem!" he announced cheerfully, reaching into the pocket of his coat and pulling out a bright blue bottle, which was roughly spherical in shape. Angel frowned in suspicion, eyeing the way the blue mist inside the bottle swirled around; common sense and experience told him to be wary of mystical objects like this.

"What are you up to Lorne?" He grumbled suspiciously, his voice a soft growl.

"Yeah," piped up Cordelia as she looked at the bottle with interest "What's with the Chanel No. 5?"

"The what?" Angel asked in confusion, turning his head and looking at Cordelia.

She looked at him in amusement and raised her eyebrows. "You know, perfume!" She chuckled and shook her head.

Lorne laughed as Angel glared at both of them, not amused that he was again the butt of everyone's jokes. "Ok…Ok!" he muttered, closing his eyes momentarily and holding out his hands in defeat. "Enough laughing at me, just tell us what it is, Lorne."

Lorne cleared his throat and looked between Angel and Cordelia, his normal joyous face is serious. Angel realized then, that whatever was in the little bottle was seriously dangerous stuff.

"It's a memory spell," Lorne answered solemnly. "This here will help our little Cordy get her memories back!"

Cordelia blinked in surprise and gave a soft gasp; Angel's mouth popped open and he gaped at Lorne. It would have been comical if it weren't so serious. Angel shook his head and closed his mouth.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly, his voice steady despite the butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Cordelia getting her memories back.

Lorne nodded quickly. "I'm sure Angel-wings," he answered. "The girl who specialises in these is a good friend, she wouldn't steer me wrong. This will work, you just have to trust me!"

Angel paused and looked over at Cordelia, she looked at him, looked at Lorne and then took a deep breath. Turning back to Angel, her eyes were clear and her mouth set in a determined line.

"Let's do this," she told them. "I want to be me again!"

Angel turned and looked at Lorne. "What do you need?" he asked sincerely.

Lorne winced softly. This was the tricky part.

(v)

Wesley and Alvin, a senior member of his new team were sitting in Wesley's apartment polishing and cleaning various weapons.

Wesley looked around, got up, and walked over to the large wooden crate in the middle of the room. He bent down and lifted one of the spring-release stakes from the box. It was a sharpened piece of white oak strapped to a piece of leather that could be secured around the forearm. It was slim enough that it could be concealed under a jacket, but strong enough that it produced enough force to drive the stake straight through the heart of a vampire.

The ones in this box had been modified to Wesley's specific instructions; he had wanted the stakes to be longer, almost double the length of a normal stake. The added length enabled the hunter the advantage of distance between himself and the vampire's fangs.

Wesley was proud of the new weapons and smiled to himself as he tied one of the weapons to each of his forearms, holding one of his arms out, he pressed a small button on the inside of the weapon close to his wrist that released the spring mechanism, with a sharp 'whoosh,' the wooden stakes came out. Wesley stepped back, and gave a few practice thrusts, imagining burying the weapon in the chest of a vampire. The stakes were well balanced and strong, and he was confident that the vampires wouldn't see the weapon until it was too late. It was an asset to his new hunting team.

Suddenly, the phone rang, shattering the still air in the apartment and causing Alvin to jump in his chair. With a grim smile, Wesley quickly folded the stakes back into the sheaths under his sleeve and walked over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked softly, his voice measured and controlled, cold.

"Wes, it's Angel. We need you at the hotel."

He wasn't surprised that there was no greeting; he was, however, surprised that Angel wanted to see him at all. "Why?" he asked evenly,

"We've found a way to get Cordy's memory back," was the blunt reply.

Wesley paused. "I'll be right over," he answered evenly, before he hung up with a soft click. There was no need for a goodbye.

"I'm going out, Alvin, if you could finish unloading the weapons, and lock the door as you leave? I'll see you tomorrow for training," Wesley called out as he grabbed the keys to the motorcycle, his leather jacket, and helmet, and walked toward the door.

"Sure thing, Boss," Alvin answered without looking up, all his attention focused on the 13th century metal sword in his large hands.

(v)

"I don't know why he has to be here!" Gunn muttered darkly to Angel. They were both leaning against the counter in the lobby, waiting for things to start.

Angel looked up and watched as Wesley slowly glanced around the lobby and descended the stairs. He walked to the other side of the room and dumped his helmet on the floor, then put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and looked over at them.

"We need him here," he murmured to Gunn. "You want Cordy to get her memory back, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Well we needed six people for the spell," he whispered.

"Could have called Connor," Gunn muttered darkly.

Angel looked at him and glared. "Don't go there Gunn, not now…besides you know he hates magic."

Gunn rolled his eyes, "Ok, ok… I don't have to like it do I?" He asked quietly.

"No. Just try to be civil until this is all over," Angel told him softly.

Gunn crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Wesley, but nodded his head slowly.

At that moment, Fred walked out of the office. Her long wavy hair flowed down her back and she was wearing a long denim skirt and a light green tank top. Her head was buried in an ancient book. She glanced up and caught sight of Wes. She gave a small hesitant smile, then turned around and walked over to Gunn and Angel. Wes followed her with his eyes, a look of pain and wonder on his face.

"Though if he keeps staring at my girl, then there's gonna be a problem," Gunn muttered, too quietly for Fred or Wesley to hear. Angel, standing next to him, heard it perfectly and struggled not to smile.

"I found the spell," Fred called to Lorne as she placed the old book on the counter. "It's quiet a simple incantation like you said, and there is a diagram here that you need to paint on the floor."

Lorne got up from the couch and walked over. "My friend did mention a design…" he looked at the pentagram. "She didn't mention it would be quiet this complicated, though," he muttered, concerned.

"Well it's a good thing your friend gave you the book to borrow!" Fred said brightly.

Lorne nodded and took the book in her hand, "I'll start this now. Fred, can you help? Gunn, there are some talismans and protective salts on the table, can you finish sorting them please?" He asked. Fred nodded and Gunn gave a muttered affirmative.

Angel pushed himself away from the counter and walked toward the stairs. "I'll go get Cordelia," he said softly, ascending the staircase slowly.

(v)

Angel paused in front of Cordelia's door and knocked quietly.

"Come in," Cordelia called from inside. Angel smiled to himself and pushed the door open. He took a step inside and looked around, Cordy emerged from the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a tight black sweater that showed off her sexy curves, a towel around her head. She smiled at Angel and walked toward the bed. Sitting down, she reached for a pair of black, heeled boots and pulled them on. "So, what's up?" She asked softly.

"Lorne and Fred are almost finished with the preparations, we're just waiting for you, then we can start the spell."

"Really?" she asked excitedly, wiggling her toes and standing up slowly. "That's great," she reached up and tugged the towel from her head, running a hand through her damp hair and fluffing up the ends. "I'll just brush my hair and I'll be down," she told him, moving into the bathroom and hanging up her towel. Angel walked forward and leaned against the door jam, watching as Cordy stood in front of the mirror and gently ran a brush through her short hair.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked softly. "This is a big deal."

Cordy put her brush down and turned to look at Angel, smiling. "I'm sure," she said softly. "It needs to be done… I…. it needs to be done." She told him with determination.

He nodded in understanding. "Come on…They're waiting." He reached forward and took Cordy's hand in his, and guided her out of the apartment.

(v)

In the lobby, Lorne moved around the intricate design, careful not to smudge any of the paint. At each point of the pentagram he placed a small satchel of herbs and protective charms. In the center of the pentagram he placed the small blue bottle containing the memory spell.

"Ok everyone," he called. "Sit at the top of each point of the pentagram, make sure the satchels are in front of you! Oh and leave the Northern point for me," he added.

One by one, the rest of the team sat with their legs crossed. All of them shift in their seats, furtive glances are cast Wesley's way as Cordelia takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Fred smiled at her and reached out to pat her knee. "It's going to be ok," she whispered.

Ignoring them, Lorne picked up a stick of incense, lit it and started to chant a series of words as he walked slowly around the group. Once he had completed the circle three times, he sat down in his spot, placed the stick of incense in front of him, placed his hand on his knees, and started to recite the spell he had been given.

As he watched, fascinated, the small bottle started to glow and a mix of blue and silver mist radiated around the pentagram. He started to get alarmed when the mist swirled around the design, getting closer and closer. Lorne swallowed nervously, and raised his hands to try and disperse the mist.

But it was magical, and was not shaken from it course. It reached his knees and started to entwine itself around his body. He was still chanting; his friend had made it perfectly clear that he must keep up the chant for the entire duration of the spell. She wasn't sure of the side effects if he should stop.

The mist continued to twist and twine around his body. As he glanced up, he noticed the same thing was happening to the others. The mist reached his face and settled over his eyes.

Almost immediately he could feel the effects; he started to feel dizzy and his thoughts became quiet muddled. It felt as if he was somewhere else and it was a struggle to keep up the spell. Time and time again, he found himself slipping into blackness.

The mist was affecting him, and he could do nothing to stop it, he shook his head to try and clear the fog from his brain. He got up slowly, stumbling and disorientated. He clutched his head and moaned softly. It was no use; the magic was too strong, he couldn't fight it. He slumped to the floor, falling in a heap behind the counter. The spell was ruined.

The silver and blue mist became stronger; its brightness overwhelming. It began to affect the rest of the AI team in different ways. Fred got up and wandered over to a potted plant, talking to it in hushed tones before she threw up in the pot.

Gunn stood up and started practicing martial arts moves and fighting stances, while Wesley continued to sit on the spot, looking around in fascination. He started to giggle, "Let's just wait and see if there are any side effects." Then he burst out laughing.

Angel groaned, clutching his chest and fell backwards out of the design. He laid sprawled on the tiles and groaned again. "Ow…me head," he muttered, his voice thick and the accent strange.

Cordelia looked around her in panic. Spotting the bottle in the middle of the design, she got to her feet and moved toward it. "If I can just…stop it!" She lifted her foot and brought it smashing down onto the bottle.

The glass shattered and the mist dissipated immediately. Cordelia blinked and looked around in confusion. "Ok!" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips. "If this is some kind of sophomore prank, it's not funny!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, faved or alerted this story! It's amazing how much positive feedback the first chapter has received! You guys are awesome! I wanted to thank the amazing clarabella75 for a great job in betaing this chapter. You rock sweets!**

**On with the story, enjoy!**

It's Always You

Chapter 2

The Hyperion Hotel was silent; it was the calm before the storm. Wesley was still sitting on the floor; he blinked in confusion and looked up at the pretty girl with the bob haircut.

"I say," he announced pompously, getting awkwardly to his feet, "this is no prank, I assure you. It is well below the dignity of a Watcher to lower himself to such degrading tactics."

Gunn looked confused. "Did y'all understand what he's sayin' cause I didn't understand a word!" he muttered.

Angel groaned from the floor and struggled to his feet. "You are all mad!" he exclaimed, his voice thick, his Irish accent strong. "These clothes, this place! What is this, hell?" he yelled as he looked around the lobby. It was nothing like he had ever seen before, and it was scaring him more then he would ever like to admit.

Wesley frowned, "I assure you, my Irish friend, neither one of us is mad, and this is certainly not hell by any definition! This is just a misunderstanding, that's all."

"I'm not your friend, you English pig!" Angel snapped, his eyes flashing as he took a threatening step towards the slightly taller, but slimmer man.

"Whoa, whoa!" shouted Fred, raising her hands and running to stand between the two men. "There is no need for violence y'all, I'm sure there is a very logical explanation for all of this!" she spluttered in her strong Texan twang.

"Well, okay, Scarlet-O-please-shut-me-up, what it is?" Cordelia said angrily, placing her hands on her hips and glaring around at the group.

"There is no need to be snippety, Miss, she is only trying to help!" Wesley announced primly.

"It's Cordelia Chase, Princess Charles. And who are you calling snippety!" She looked him up and down and sniffed disdainfully.

"Actually it's Wesley, Wesley Whydam-Pryce," Wesley told them all. Looking around he smirked and puffed out his chest proudly, pulling at the lapels of his leather jacket, "And I happen to be head boy at the Watchers Academy in North Hampshire."

Fred waved enthusiastically. "Hi y'all, I'm Winifred Burkle, but you can just call me Fred!" she gushed, happily smiling around at the group.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Gunn!" exclaimed Gunn suddenly

Wesley looked around frantically. "Where?" he yelled in a panic, his eyes wide.

"Gunn, it's my name. Charles Gunn, with two N's," he retorted, his voice hard and his eyes daring anyone to comment upon his name.

"Are you always this grouchy?" asks Fred softly, folding her arms protectively around herself.

Cordelia chuckled softly and turned to Angel expectantly. She smiled as she looked him up and down, taking in the short spiky hair, and the simple but tailored black slacks and dark button-down shirt. "What's your name?" she asked coyly, a smile tugging at her lips, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

Angel looked around him slowly, still disorientated and spooked. "Liam," he answered quietly, hesitantly.

Cordelia frowned softly. "What? No last name with that?" she asked him with a small laugh.

Liam glared at her and shook his head. "My bastard-of-a-father doesn't want me as his son, so I certainly don't want to use his name!" he said roughly, annoyed, his accent thickening with his anger so that he was even harder to understand.

Cordelia raised her palms up in a gesture of surrender. "Okay, then! Whoa! Talk about daddy issues," she muttered quietly, causing Liam to glare daggers.

Fred wandered away from the group as Liam and Cordelia continued to bicker, their voices getting louder and louder as tempers became strained. She looked down and stepped over the paint on the tiles, walking behind the counter. She saw a computer and an office, and started towards the door when she hit something with her foot, causing her to trip slightly. Glancing down her eyes widened as they rested on Lorne.

She screamed shrilly. "What is that?" she yelled, pointing a finger at the still unconscious, green-skinned empathy demon.

The others, concerned at her high-pitched squeal, quickly rushed over and crowded around her. Peering cautiously over the top of the marble counter, they stared at Lorne in shock and fear.

"It's the Devil!" exclaimed Liam fearfully, wrapping his arms around himself.

"No…not the devil," whispered Wesley, "just your common demon." He tilted his head to the side and looked at Lorne's bright green skin and red horns. "It's most probably of the Karathmama...nyuhg family," he beamed with academic pride. "They feed on roots and mushrooms, are nocturnal and their hearts are located in their gluteus maximus!" he announced proudly

"Their what now?" snapped Gunn angrily

Fred blinked, "Their butt?" She looked horrified.

"Eww," muttered Cordy, her nose scrunching up in disgust while Liam snorted with laugher.

Gunn rolled his eyes and walked behind the counter towards Lorne. He nudged him lightly with his foot and looked up. "Who cares, how do you kill it?" he asked bluntly.

"Kill it?" squeaked Fred. "You can't just go around killing things! What if it's friendly?"

"Friendly?" Cordelia scoffed. "How can anything that ugly be friendly, and look at the color of that jacket! Clearly…evil!" she said, waving her hands at the flashy clothing.

"Miss Chase is right, we must proceed with extreme caution! Don't make any sudden moves!" Wesley exclaimed frantically. "This demon could very well kill us all!"

Liam and Cordelia laughed. Gunn scowled and Fred smiled at him hesitantly, her eyes flickering down to look at Lorne in apprehension.

"I'm serious! This is important!" Wesley snapped.

"Um…guys…." said Fred timidly.

They all turned to look at her. "Yeah," asked Cordelia, a bored expression on her face.

Fred pointed a finger at Lorne, "I think he's waking up!"

(v)

A few minutes later, after some frantic searching for some rope, Lorne was securely tied to the couch in the middle of the lobby. He groaned softly and opened his eyes blearily. He looked around slowly, and smiled as he recognised them.

"Well color me purple and call me a monkey's uncle, it worked!" Be announced, before he suddenly seemed to notice the ropes around his chest, he looked down in confusion. He frowned and stared at them with a puzzled expression on his face. "Ah… guys? What the hell is going on?" he yelled.

"We do not fear you demon scum!" shouted Wesley, his voice hard and angry. "You will not influence us with your demonic ways!"

Fred, her eyes narrowed, nodded vigorously while Gunn glared at him. Cordelia was watching with a slightly apprehensive expression. Liam surveyed the whole thing with an air of detached indifference, looking bored.

Lorne felt his heart sink into his pants. His face fell.

"Oh balls!" he muttered. "Something happened didn't it? Something went wrong with the spell! At least tell me our Cordy got her memory back," he pleaded looking around at them all.

"What the hell are you talking about demon? What spell, what went wrong?" asked Gunn, his voice rising in anger.

"You don't remember?" Lorne asked quietly, his normally cheerful deposition completely gone.

They all shook their heads.

"We were kinda hoping you would tell us how we got here," Fred whispered timidly. Despite his scary appearance she found herself warming to the demon; he reminded her of an uncle she once had, one she hadn't seen since he ran off to work on Broadway. She smiled brightly.

Lorne frowned in confusion and looked around at them.

"This is Angel Investigations, it's a detective agency… you all work here…" he whispered nervously.

There was uproar.

"Work? Me? Excuse me, but Cordelia Chase does not work! You must have me confused with someone else!"

"I sure as hell don't work here, I run my own Crew," Gunn told them.

"I'm not working 'ere, I have better things to do!" Liam snapped.

But it was Fred's timid reply that got all of their attention.

"But what about school?" she asked.

The rest of the AI team turned to look at her. Liam is the only one who appeared confused. Lorne however was horrified, his eyes widened and he couldn't help the involuntary gasp that escaped his lips. He closed his mouth when he noticed everyone turn to look at him strangely.

He didn't want to know the answer, dreading all the implications it would bring, but he knew he must ask.

"How old are you Fred?" he inquired softly, his voice low and non-threatening.

Fred swallowed. "Seventeen," she answered promptly, proud and beaming a happy smile.

Lorne, eyes wide, squeaked in shock, "Seventeen?"

(v)

Lorne sighed dramatically and tried again, "I assure you, I'm not going to hurt any of you. I'm an empathy demon, entirely non-violent, plus do you know how hard it is to get blood out of nice fabric! Nothing is worth that dry-cleaning bill I tell you!" He chuckled but sobered quickly when he caught Gunn's eye and found him glaring.

"We did a spell, it went wrong, now all of you think you are seventeen. I can help you make this right again!" Lorne pleaded.

"I don't understand, I feel fine!" snapped Cordelia.

Wesley shook his head and glanced around thoughtfully. "He has a point. None of us exactly look seventeen…" he frowned as he took in his leather biker jacket, and felt his biceps, impressed.

Suddenly Cordelia gasped, and frantically raised her hands to touch her hair. The look of horror on her face was priceless and Liam chuckled. "Oh my god!" she sobbed. "My hair, my hair…somebody gave me bad hair!"

"No, no it's very nice!" Fred supplied helpfully.

"Yes, it's…" Wesley blubbered, "It's just the thing!"

"It's the devil," Liam announced quietly, his voice low and ominous.

"My hair…"

"No, he's right, somebody's messing with us!" Gunn whispered, looking around

Fred nodded vigorously. "It's probably this whole big government conspiracy!" she hissed, her eyes wide

Lorne rolled his eyes at their antics. "It's not a conspiracy! I told you, a memory spell went wrong. Angel please, you remember don't you?" he pleaded, looking at Liam hopefully.

Liam frowned and glanced around. "Who's Angel?" he asked softly, his eyes puzzled. "I'm Liam." Then he smirked, "Though I have been known to be called an angel occasionally." He laughed quietly, his eyes sparkling.

Fred blinked, confused, then gave a soft gasp and blushed furiously, quickly looking away.

Lorne's eyes widened slightly. "Oh…" he muttered dryly, "This is just fantastic!" He shook his head, "Why, does this always happen to me!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again he found the entire team looking at him curiously. He gave a half-hearted smile. "Please guys, you need to trust me. Let me go and you will all have your memories back," he smiled kindly, "I promise!"

Gunn frowned. "I still don't trust it," he groused.

Lorne sighed, "So keep the axe on you, you big lummox! Hit me if I do anything to hurt any of you!"

Gunn glared and looked over at Wesley. "What do you think, English, think we can trust it?"

Wesley bit his lip. "I don't really suppose we have any choice," he frowned. "Something is definitely going on, perhaps he is telling the truth and we have lost our memories…"

Cordelia looked thoughtfully down at her chest, "I do seem to have filled out a bit." She placed her hands under her breasts and pushed them up experimentally. Liam eyed her and smirked while Gunn merely raised his eyebrows as Wesley glanced away, embarrassed.

"And I'm…" Fred took stock of her own chest, her face falling in disappointment. "Apparently not gonna," she muttered, crossing her arms over he chest and looking down at the floor.

Wesley cleared his throat loudly, "Well then…yes…" He wandered over to Lorne, knelt down and started untying Lorne's wrists, "Let's untie this nice demon…"

Liam took a step closer and stood next to Gunn. "Don't try anything little… devil man!" he snapped at Lorne, glaring menacingly.

Gunn hefted the axe, "Bono's right, one wrong move and this axe will be in your chest Demon!"

Lorne winced as the ropes were loosened; the blood flowing to his limbs was very painful, and groaning softly he got to his feet. He rubbed his hands together, "Let's get this show on the road, the sooner we get to the Hellmouth the sooner you can all stop being so strange!"

"The Hellmouth?" asked Wesley suddenly. "Which one?"

"Sunnydale," answered Lorne, distracted.

Wesley appeared interested, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "We're in America!" He looked around, "But how…"

Lorne shrugged, and said simply, "You all live in Los Angeles now."

Liam frowned, puzzled. "Where's America?" he asked quietly, hesitantly.

The others stared at him as if he had just grown a second head, all except Lorne, who winced slightly.

"You have got to be kidding, right?" Cordelia chuckled.

"Man, you really need to get out more," Gunn told him lightly.

Liam sighed loudly and looked around. "Is it a nice place," he asked "this Los Angeles?"

Fred shrugged, but smiled. "It's the City of Angels," she told him quietly. "That's gotta count for something right?" she asked, looking around hopefully.

Cordelia seemed uncertain, while Gunn shook his head slightly. Fred's smile faded.

Wes turned to Lorne again. "So why Sunnydale?" he asked. "Los Angeles is a big place, surely someone here can help!"

Lorne shook his head dismissively as he walked around the counter and got the keys to the Plymouth. "I know a witch, cute little thing. She's powerful, she is just the person to set this right again!" He looked Wes directly in the eye. "And I trust her," he told the former Watcher evenly.

"A witch?" exclaims Liam shocked "Devil's servant!" He crossed himself frantically, and muttered a prayer in Latin.

Lorne raised his eyebrows, grabbed the keys, and noticing the spell book on the counter, stuffed it into his coat pocket as well. He found a pen and some paper and wrote a quick message, leaving it where somebody would surely notice it.

"Come on, kids," he said cheerfully, walking towards the door, "let's get your memories back!"

Gunn grumbled, and followed Lorne, the axe held tight in his hands. Cordelia rolled her eyes and stalked along with a scowl on her face. Fred grinned and raced up the stairs. Wesley glanced at Liam, shrugged and followed silently. Liam sighed and trudged slowly up the stairs, his arms folded across his chest.

(v)

Lorne led the group around the back of the hotel, to the garage where the Plymouth was parked.

Gunn eyed the car and whistled. "Nice wheels!" he exclaimed, grinning, as he ran his hands lightly over the shiny surface of the classic convertible.

Liam stared at the car in horror. "What kind of demon is this?" he whispered quietly.

Cordelia turned to him puzzled "Demon? Oh no… it's a car."

"Which, according to some people is demonic," Fred offered helpfully, her smile bright and cheerful.

The look on Liam's face was a mix of fear and apprehension.

Cordelia turned to Fred, folded her arms across her chest and looked at her annoyed. "So not helping!" she muttered, causing Fred to blush with embarrassment. Cordelia walked over to Liam and laid an arm gently on his arm. "It's okay," she whispered, "It won't hurt you!" Her voice was soothing, her smile bright.

Liam frowned and looked at the car in puzzlement. "So what does it do?" he asked curiously.

Lorne smiled, "It's gonna get us to Sunnydale!" He opened the door, "The ladies are in the passenger seat, you three can squeeze in the back!" He smiled as he got in the driver's seat

Liam sighed again. "Can't the ladies squeeze in the back with me?" he asked with a toothy grin, causing Fred's eyes to widen and Cordelia to smirk, pleased.

"Works for me!" she said with a laugh and a coy smile, while Fred bit her lip nervously.

Lorne shook his head. "No, there will be no squeezing of any kind whatsoever on this trip!" he rebuked sternly, his eyes hard.

Liam scowled and crossed his arms over his chest again while Cordelia pouted and stomped her feet as she walked to the passenger side. Fred followed quickly and squeezed in beside her, looking slightly relieved.

The guys all looked at each other, and Gunn scowled, "English, you're in the middle."

"What?" snapped Wesley. "Why do I have to be in the middle, that is totally not fair!" he shouted, outraged.

"Because you're skinniest," announced Gunn as he hopped over the seat and settled himself on the other side. Wes turned to Liam and scowled, causing Liam to smirk at him arrogantly.

Wes sighed softly and sat in the middle, Liam getting in beside him. It was cramped; none of them was exactly short.

"Hey!" yelled Liam. "Watch the hands!"

"Sorry." muttered Wesley.

Cordelia and Fred glanced at each other, Cordy smirked and Fred giggled softly. "Now all we need is some weed!" she whispered to the curvy brunette, causing Cordy to raise her eyebrows.

Lorne sighed dramatically, put his foot on the clutch and the key in the ignition. The engine roared loudly to life, the old car still ran like a dream.

At the sound Liam looked around frantically. "What is that hellish noise?" he asked softly.

Lorne looked down at the gas reader, relieved to see it was almost full. "Now," he muttered to himself, "What did Angel say… put the car in first, ease the foot off the clutch, while slowly putting the other on the gas…" he nodded slowly.

The car jerked forward suddenly and stalled, throwing everyone against their seat belts. Lorne grunted and swore softly, "Sorry… sorry."

He tried again, thankfully the car didn't stall, and he drove down the alley to the street. Liam paled considerably as he watched the street fly by. He groaned softly, eased further down in the seat and put his hands over his eyes.

"Fredikins?" Lorne asked quietly, stopping at the edge of the alley and looking for any cars.

"Yeah?" asked Fred quietly.

"Be a darl and check the road map, would you?"

Fred smiled softly and reached into the glove compartment to find the road map of California which was nested among a stack of classical CD's and the car manual.

Fred placed the book on her knee and started flicking through until she found the index.

In the back seat Liam, who seemed to have recovered from his fright, but still looked a little green, leaned over and rested his arm and chin on top of the seat beside Cordelia's head. "What's that?" he asked, jerking his head towards the buttons and knobs on the dash.

Lorne thought for a minute and then his face brightened in a smile. Quickly reaching over he turned up the volume of the speaker and a soft, rhythmic melody filled the car.

Liam's eyes widened in delight and he laughed. "Music," he chuckled. "Amazing, what small little minstrels!"

Lorne laughed, and pressed a few buttons, changing the channel and letting the sound of the guitar riff fill the car. Liam eyes widened in delight.

Lorne shook his head in amusement, reached past Cordelia and grabbed the car manual from the glove compartment, tossing it over the seat. Liam jerked back, startled, and snatched it from the air. He frowned and turned it over in his hand.

"What's this?" he asked curiously.

Lorne grinned as he put the car in gear and eased out onto the street.

"You wanted to know what this does," he patted the top of the steering wheel. "Well read that, educate yourself."

Liam frowned and looked down at the little book. He flipped it open and started to read, his eyes getting wider and a smile gracing his face as the world of cars suddenly opened up to him. "What's an engine?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy smoke batman! Wow, you guys are awesome, I can't believe how much positive feedback I've been getting for this story! But, you know, no pressure! Hehe… ****Thanks to Constant Comment Tea for betaing this chapter for me, thanks so much lovely!  
**

It's Always You

Chapter 3

Sunnydale, California

Dawn sighed softly as she ran the hairbrush slowly through her hair. She still couldn't believe what an idiot she had been after the whole 'RJ' thing. She was being ridiculous and stupid thinking a boy was worth more then her own life! She had been a fool and now she felt embarrassed, she just hoped Buffy could forgive her. She set the brush down on her nightstand and looked at herself in the mirror; long straight brown hair framed her round face, her large blue eyes and pouty lips showed the vulnerability she often felt. Dressed in a pair of form-fitting jeans and a red top with a V neckline and flare sleeves she looked just like any other teenager, but she wasn't. She sighed softly and turned from the mirror. She headed down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen, she could smell the tantalizing aroma of roasting chicken and her mouth watered in response.

She practically bounced into the room. "Is it ready soon?" she asked chirpily, trying to seem like her normally bubbly self.

Willow looked up and smiled at her softly. "Almost," she said "The chicken is nearly done; I'm just cutting up some stuff for a salad and then it's all good…" She added a few mushrooms to the bowl and turned back to Dawn, who was looking at her expectantly. "Can you go get Buffy please? She's outside training."

Dawn looked away but nodded silently. She hopped off the chair and walked outside. Buffy was standing in the middle of the lawn, practicing a few karate moves, kicks, punches, and rolls, Dawn didn't really want to interrupt. Biting her lip, she moved down the stairs. "Buffy?" she called tentatively. When that issued no response, she called louder, "Buffy!"

Buffy stopped and turned around; she was flushed and breathing hard, but there was a warm, radiant smile on her face "Hey Dawn. Sorry, I didn't hear you…A bad Buffy moment!" she chuckled. Dawn smiled; clearly her sister was well over the embarrassment of the whole 'RJ' fiasco of last week.

"Willow said dinner's nearly ready!" Dawn said with a smile.

Buffy nodded and wiped the sweat off her brow. "Let me get cleaned up and I'll be there," she replied as she reached for a towel that was folded on the stairs and wiped it over her face and arms.

Dawn nodded silently and walked back into the house.

(v)

Cordelia tapped her fingers on the car door and stared out into the night, a frown on her dark, striking features. She sighed loudly. "How long is this going too take?" She snapped, her voice cracking like a whip in the silence that surrounded the car.

Lorne, the fedora again covering his features, shrugged carelessly as they waited, not so patiently, in the ominously lit car parked outside the lonely highway diner.

"It doesn't take this long to pee!" Cordelia exclaimed, leaning her head back against the seat and raising a hand to brush a strand of hair from her face. "I don't even wanna know what he's doing in there!" She sighed again.

Fred blushed furiously and looked at Cordelia. "Cordy," she hissed, giving her a scandalous look.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and looked in the back of the car at Gunn and Wesley. "Can one of you go check on him?" She practically yelled, her eyes flashing in annoyance.

Wesley and Gunn looked at each other in alarm "No way!" Gunn said, holding his arms up in a gesture of surrender. "I don't mind helping a brother out, but this goes way past the code!"

Wesley nodded vigorously. "Yes, I agree…. I have no intention of walking in on…"

"There he is!" Fred squeaked excitedly, bouncing up and pointing at the tall dark figure exiting the diner.

As they watched, Liam walked slowly over to them. As he gets closer they noticed that his shirt and the front of his pants were wet. A scowl was plastered firmly on his face and he opened the back door and slumped down in his seat, his arms folded rigidly over his chest.

Gunn and Wesley glanced at each other, but didn't say anything as Fred and Cordy both turned around in their seats to look at him. Very discretely, without saying a word, Lorne put the keys in the ignition and started the car. He put the big convertible in reverse and slowly pulled out of the car park as Cordy asked Liam what happened.

He made a face, somewhere between embarrassment and disgust. "The metal knobby thing on the bench sprayed me with water" he snapped, his eyes angry.

Fred blinked and put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle as Gunn and Wesley exchanged amused glances.

Cordelia's eyebrows were in her hair. "Oh…" she muttered thoughtfully. Then she turned around to face the road. "And here I thought you were just having fun!" She announced coyly over her shoulder, causing Fred to blush crimson again.

Liam paused, his eyebrows knitting together as he tried to make sense of what she meant. After a few seconds, his eyebrows shot up and his lips turn up at the corners as he smiled widely in amusement. He chuckled softly, and leaned forward to place his chin on the top of the front seat between Fred and Cordy's. He lowered his voice so only they could hear his whispered response. "My dear lass," he murmured, his voice low and husky. "I'm sure either one of you could please me without much effort…" He smirked and leaned back in his seat.

Fred, blushing again, turned her head and looked at Cordelia with wide eyes. Cordelia glanced toward her and smiled. Raising her eyebrows, she mouthed the word "Whoa." Fred just nodded in agreement.

(v)

Buffy looked down at her food and chewed automatically, taking her time. It's all just one big cycle: pick up, put in mouth, chew, and swallow. So repetitive. She sighed and put her fork down. Despite her normally outward joyful appearance, she was still battling inside turmoil. All the issues she had dealt with last year had faded, but were not forgotten. After all she had been through with Spike, she felt like she was even further from her calling than she had ever been; and with Giles still in England, it didn't help her situation at all. Buffy glanced up and caught Willow's eye from across the table. She smiled softly, glad that her friend was happier and seemed to be coping with the whole 'no magic' thing.

Buffy would never admit it, but sometimes Willow frightened her. Because she was the one person she could always count on, she was supportive and kind, strong when Buffy needed her to be and a warm embrace when she needed comfort. Out of everyone she knew - Willow was the last person Buffy would have suspected to give in to the darkness. It frightened her that someone so pure, joyous, and carefree as Willow could go on a murderous rampage…

"Buffy…" whispered Willow softly.

Buffy glanced up and looked at the young witch, hoping her eyes didn't give away any thoughts.

"Are you ok?" Willow asked softly, her eyes showing her pain.

Buffy nodded silently and smiled. "I'm fine Will…. Just," she sighed and decided to lie. "I'm just worried…"

Willow gave her a sympathetic look, then turned and looked at Dawn. "Dawnie, would you mind clearing the table, and maybe getting some ice cream?" She asked kindly, looking at Dawn pointedly.

Dawn looked at Buffy, frowning, then back at Willow and rolled her eyes. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing!" She snapped, getting up and starting to clear the table. "I'm not an idiot, you know," she muttered quietly as she left the room. Willow gave a quirky smile and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Dawn!" she called loudly.

Willow laughed softly. Then she sobered, her mouth pulling down in a slight frown and her eyebrows lowered in sadness. "Worried?" she inquired quietly.

Buffy nodded. "About Spike," she whispered. She _was_ worried about him. She might not love him, not like she did Angel, but he was still someone she cared for deeply. He was there when nobody else was, and she could talk to him about the darkness, about the things the others couldn't understand.

This soul had changed him; he was no longer the carefree vampire he used to be. He hid it well, but Buffy could see his remorse simmering under the surface. He might not wallow in the pity or guilt like Angel did, but she knew it affected him just as much.

Buffy took a deep breath and leaned her arms on the table. "I'm really worried about him Will," she whispered. "Angel said he went crazy when he first got his soul…. He said he wandered around for years before he started to come to terms with having it." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Spike may not show his guilt; he's more interested in the now, not the past…" She looked away. "But Willow, I'm afraid he won't be strong enough to get through this!" She whispered her voice breaking.

Willow gave Buffy a sympathetic look and reached across the table to take her hand.

"He'll be ok Buffy. He's strong, and he will get through this; you just have to help him, that's all."

"I wish I knew how to help. I keep trying to talk to him, but he either changes the subject or turns away."

"Give him time, Buffy," Willow whispered. "You just told me how long it took for Angel to come to terms with his soul, Spike's only had his for a few months. When your life spans 120-odd years, a few months is like a second; it's not very long at all!"

Buffy sighed and nodded her head in acceptance. It all made sense; maybe she was getting a little carried away. "You're probably right," she whispered. "I just wish there was more I could do, you know?"

"You've already helped him heaps, Buffy. He's improved so much since he's been living with Xander the last couple of weeks, though I'm not sure how Xander is coping!" She laughed merrily; which was a strange sound lately, and Buffy cracked a smile.

"I owe him so much for that!" Buffy whispered, "I didn't want him here, not yet, not after what happened last…" She swallowed and rubbed her hands down her arms, shivering. "It's just a bit too soon," she murmured. "I don't think Dawn trusts him anymore," she finished in a whisper.

Willow nodded and looked Buffy in the eye. "He scared her; she didn't like that." Her eyes grew hard. "He also hurt you, and she couldn't cope if something happened to you again."

Buffy looked away and smiled sadly. "Sometimes I wonder…who the big sister really is." She smirked, "She's growing up so fast." She paused. "It's nice to see!"

Willow smiled softly and glanced up as Dawn walked in with three bowls of ice cream. She beamed with happiness. "I didn't know if you wanted sprinkles or chocolate sauce so I put both on!" Dawn announced, placing the bowls on the table.

Willow laughed. "I see you were concerned with our dietary intake!"

Dawn nodded seriously. "Colors and flavors! An essential part to every young American's diet!" She giggled and ate a small spoonful of ice cream.

Buffy smiled as she watched her sister and her best friend joke around, just like they used to do. She looked down at the congealed mess of vanilla ice cream, _hundreds and thousands a_nd a big lump of hot chocolate fudge sauce, and she cringed internally. This was going to go straight to her thighs! She picked up the spoon and took a taste. It wasn't half bad, though she made a point of remembering to do the desert from now on, as she noticed the way the sprinkles made some pretty horrific colors in the ice cream.

At that moment, the telephone started ringing, its shrill sound shattering the peaceful, nostalgic mood in the normally chaotic house. Buffy made a small grimace at the unpleasant interruption, put the spoon down, and got up quickly to catch the phone before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" she asked quietly.

"Buffy."

"Xander?" She heard the tiredness and pain in his voice. She panicked, "What's happened, what's wrong?"

"It's Spike. He knocked me out, and he has at least a 30 minute head start."

She sighed softly, "Any idea where he went?"

"No, but Buffy this just confirms what we feared!"

"I know Xander."

"He's been feeding, from people Buffy. You have to stop him!" He shouted. He sounded pissed, and she couldn't blame him.

Buffy looked down and wrapped her other hand in the phone cord. "Ok, I'll look for him. Call Anya, get her to pick you up and wait for me. I don't want you driving, Xander."

He agreed and they both hung up. Buffy glanced up and looked at first Willow and then Dawn. "I'm going to look for Spike, it looks like he has been feeding on people." Her eyes were sad, her voice strained with emotion.

"Buffy," murmured Willow. "Be careful: he's unpredictable and dangerous right now."

She nodded slowly. "I know Will, but I need to get to the bottom of this. I don't want him hurting anyone else," she told the witch forcefully.

With that, she walked to her stash of weapons, grabbed a stake, and stalked out the door, a determined expression on her small heart-shaped face.

(v)

Liam gripped the seat tight and held on for dear life as Lorne drove down the highway like a bat out of hell. His eyes were squeezed shut, his jaws clenched in fear. He was shaking slightly; never in his life had he feared for his mortality as he did now.

"Merciful god!" he whispered.

Wesley glanced over at him and frowned in concern. "Are you okay, Liam?" He asked slowly, reaching out and touching Liam's shoulder gently.

Liam opened his eyes and turned to glare at Wesley. He shrugged his shoulder angrily and jerked away. "I'm just fine and dandy!" He snapped, his voice hard. "'Tis devil's work this is; everything is wrong!" He sighed and looked away "It's all different."

Wesley frowned at Liam, concerned, but he didn't say anything else. With a soft sigh, he turned his head to look out the front of the car. They were driving down the highway quite quickly, but they weren't speeding, so he couldn't understand why Liam was so twitchy. It was strange. He frowned. The reaction he gave at first seeing the car was startling and at the time Wesley had thought it was a joke, but now he wondered if Liam hadn't been acting at all. What if that had been the first time he had seen a car? Wesley hummed thoughtfully; the very thought almost inconceivable, and so strange! He nodded to himself. This most definitely needed some serious thought; he was determined to get to the bottom of it, no matter what the cost!

In the driver's seat, Lorne slowed the car slightly as the road turned on a slight bend. He sighed and fiddled with the radio station, turning it onto a joyous, foot-tapping, sing-along song, with drums and a rich soprano that caused Liam to smile despite his fear. He had decided that he liked this strange music.

They pass a sign that read, "Welcome to Sunnydale, enjoy your stay!" which caused Cordelia to sigh dramatically, fold her arms across her chest, and pout. "Great," she muttered. "I'm back in Sunnydale." She narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

Fred looked at her. "You know this place?" She asked out of curiosity.

Cordelia nodded. "Born here, hopefully won't die here," she muttered, causing Fred's eyebrows to rise in amusement.

Lorne made a few more turns, slowed the car down even further, and turned into Revello Drive. As he pulled up on the curb in front of Buffy's house, Cordelia looked at him in shock. "What are we doing here?" She asked softly. "This is Buffy's house, what can she possibly do to help?"

Lorne cut her off: "Willow lives here now," he told her. "She is a very powerful witch." He frowned, "Didn't I mention that?"

"Willow's the witch?" Cordelia glared at him. "No, you didn't mention that!"

Lorne smiled apologetically and shrugged. Cordelia narrowed her eyes, scowled, and opened the car door. "Well?" She inquired haughtily. "Are we going to get our memories back or are we just going to sit here like a bunch of weirdo's?" She snapped.

From the back seat, Liam looked up and glared at her. He opened the door and stumbled out, his legs wobbly, unused to the confines of the car. "Oh…you're a right catch, lass," he muttered sarcastically.

Gunn chuckled softly. The rest of them got out of the car quickly. Fred almost tripped over the seat belt but Liam grabbed her just in time, setting her on her feet and brushing her hair from her face.

Fred blushed. "Thanks," she murmured quietly, looking at her shoes. She straightened her skirt and put the seatbelt on the seat before she shut the door.

Liam grinned at her. "No problem," he murmured quietly, his lips turning up in a little quirk.

Lorne cleared his throat loudly as Cordy glared daggers at both Liam and Fred. "Let's go get those little bundles of memories back, huh? I just can't wait to have you all acting normal again!" He announced sarcastically as he trudged up the path to the Summers home.

"Normal," muttered Gunn, staring at the back of Lorne's head in annoyance, "I think we're pretty normal!" He looked offended.

Fred nodded eagerly. "He just doesn't know what normal is, he is a demon after all!"

"His heart is in his arse," muttered Liam under his breath, as he follows the others up to the house. "Makes sense his brain is their too!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing this fic. It mean's so much to me, I still can't believe people are liking this! LOL Again, big shout out to Constant Comment Tea for betaing this chapter for me!**

**Read and enjoy!**

It's Always You

Chapter 4

Buffy frowned in puzzlement as she noticed the big black convertible parked on the curb in front of her house. "What the…?" she muttered as she pulled somewhat erratically into the driveway.

Spike, who was sitting in the passenger seat, looked over distractedly and swore "Bugger," he muttered. "It's Captain Forehead"

Xander and Anya look at him in surprise from their seat in the back. "What? Dead boy's here?" asked Xander looking out at the strange car.

"Who is Captain Forehead?" asked Anya softly. "Anyone I need to know about?"

"Angel's here?" whispered Buffy breathlessly. "But…" She paused and killed the engine. "Don't call him dead boy," she muttered to Xander as she slowly got out of the car.

Xander rolled his eyes good-naturedly and followed "Come on, Buffy, you know I'm only playing. I call Spike Dead Boy Jr.!"

Spike growled softly, a low rumble in his chest that caused all three humans to look at him in alarm. Buffy bit her lip when she noticed the golden tinge around the edges of his bright blue eyes. She took a step closer and laid a calming hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Spike," she whispered.

Spike nodded his head slowly and took an unneeded breath to calm himself. "It's harder than I thought it would be…" he murmured softly to her, looking down at the ground.

Buffy swallowed and glanced at Anya and Xander, who were waiting impatiently; Anya's eyebrows were in her hair and Xander's arms were folded across his chest, his mouth set in a scowl. Buffy turned back to Spike.

"Come on…" She whispered encouragingly. "Let's get you inside, and we can find out what Angel's doing here, ok?"

Spike looked at her gratefully and nodded slowly, before he followed them up the steps and inside the Summers home.

(v)

Xander followed Buffy up into the house, Anya was leaning on his arm and he found himself once again grateful for her presence. He glanced behind him and frowned again as Spike walked through the door and slowly closed it behind them.

"Buffy…" called Willow from the dining room. "Is that you….?"

"Yeah Will, it's me." Buffy smiled as she turned to hang up her jacket. Xander and Anya did the same, while Spike glanced around and wrapped his arms tightly around himself.

"Buffy, you won't believe what has…" Willow exclaimed as she came into the den. "Oh," she cut herself of as she spotted Spike. Her eyes darted from Buffy, back to Spike, to Anya, and finally Xander. "What..."

"Long story Will," whispered Buffy, glancing back at Spike nervously. "The short of it is that something has been controlling Spike and making him attack those people." She bit her lip. "He's going to be staying here for a while, until we can figure this out," she whispered.

Willow's eyes narrowed, "Buffy, are you sure that's wise…?" she asked softly.

"I'm sure, Will."

"Enough about Blondie… I want to know why Dead Boy is here!" Xander snapped.

"Xander…please…" whispered Buffy.

"Yes, and who is Captain Forehead?" Anya asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Willow sighed softly and looked at Buffy pleadingly, "I'll let Lorne explain, I think," she whispered. She turned around and they all followed her into the dining room.

Buffy's eyes immediately found Liam's; she smiled brightly but it quickly faded as there was no hint of recognition in those dark orbs. He looked at her for a second, his dark eyes wandering over her form and she felt a pang of sadness as he merely raised an eyebrow in appreciation and glanced behind her, looking at the others as they walked in behind her.

At that moment she knew that something had gone terribly, horribly wrong.

"Angel?" she asked softly.

Liam glanced back at the short, cute blonde who had just called him an angel and smirked. "That's the second time someone has called me an angel tonight…" he announced coyly, his Irish accent thickening his words. "… and I haven't even done anything too deserve it yet!" he grinned, his eyes twinkling as he looked her up and down. She was beautiful-no doubt about that!

Buffy, Anya and Xander all stared in shock, amazed and dumbfounded as Liam started talking.

Spike, however, froze, the memories and horrors that _that_ accent conjured was enough to set him shaking in his skin. "Oh bloody hell!" he muttered.

Liam immediately turned and looked straight at him, his dark eyes narrowed in anger. "Another Englishman!" he practically growled. "What is this? An invasion?"

His outburst shocked everyone except Spike, who glared at him angrily. "Bloody oath I'm English! You have a problem with that, ya poof?"

Liam eyes narrowed. "Poof? What does that mean?"

"Spike!" snapped Buffy.

Spike ignored her, instead taking a step towards the taller man. "It means homo-sex-ual!" he drawled slowly, as his lips quirk upwards in a smirk.

Liam's eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth dropped open. "I am not!" he shouted, outraged, looking scandalized and angry.

Buffy rolled her eyes and pulled Spike back. "Spike, stop it!" she snapped, her voice hard. Spike glared at her, but closed his mouth with an audible snap.

Liam looked between Spike and Buffy, and raised his eyebrows as Lorne took a step forward. "I believe I can explain this little debacle…" he announced.

Buffy fixed the green-skinned demon with a steely gaze. "So start explaining," she demanded. "Before I start something rash and impulsive."

Lorne chuckled, completely at ease with the Slayer's threat.

"It's ok, Buffy," Willow announced, placing a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "It's just Lorne; he's a friend."

"The point," Buffy asked dryly.

"Oh, oh yes right." He paused, "It's really my fault, none of this should have happened." He sighed and his red eyes looked at Buffy pleadingly. "You have to understand I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I just wanted Cordy to get her memory back."

"What?"

"Oh it was this whole, higher power thing she got into," Lorne shrugged dismissively. "But we got her back, the only problem she couldn't remember who she was." He took a deep breath, "An old trusted friend gave me a memory spell to return the memories to her, but it went wrong!"

Buffy looked at Angel, who showed no recognition of her, and at the rest of the AI team who were waiting patiently for Lorne to explain their dilemma. "So what went wrong?" she asked quietly.

"The spell was broken half way through. I don't know how, but they all think they are seventeen."

Buffy blinked in shock, her reaction mirrored by Xander, Anya and Spike. "Seventeen?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," announced Cordy, breaking her unusual silence "Weird huh? I feel seventeen but things are different, my hair is shorter my breasts are a bit bigger…" She paused. "But you, Willow, and Xander all look older, so…. " She shrugged.

"Wait," Gunn interrupted. "You know these people?"

"Just Buffy, Willow and Xander, and that is not exactly something to be celebrating!" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Buffy?" Liam murmured softly.

They all looked at him and Buffy's eyes widened because, despite the accent, he said her name exactly the same way Angel did. She smiled again.

"That's a strange name," he said quietly, tilting his head to the side. Buffy's smile fell and Cordy laughed softly.

Lorne cleared his throat pointedly, and Buffy looked at him, startled. "This is Liam," he told her, pointing at Angel.

He continued by introducing Fred, Gunn and Wesley to the rest of the Scoobys, but Buffy wasn't listening; all she can think about is Liam. She never knew Angel's real name, the one his parents had given him, the name he had before he became a vampire. She never guessed that his human name would be something so…ordinary, as Liam.

It suited him.

Spike, however, laughed. "Liam?" he giggled.

Liam's eyes narrowed and he glared at Spike. "What's wrong with me name?" he snapped.

"Nothing!" Buffy assured him, "Your name is fine!"

Spike snorted, and Buffy turned to glare at him. "This is Spike," she introduced him to the AI team, "… and this is Xander and Anya."

Liam had an amused smile on his face. "Spike? That's your name? What, was ya mama mad when she named you?" he grinned.

Spike glared at him.

Fred waved brightly and grinned; Cordelia and Gunn merely nodded. Wesley, however, frowned. "Spike?" he said the name like a question. "That name sounds awfully familiar…" He frowned, and it was obvious that he couldn't remember where he had heard the name from.

Buffy looked at Spike in alarm as she realized that Wesley could very well work out who and what Spike was; he had been trained as a Watcher from a very early age, studying the histories of the Vampires and the Slayers, and she knew for a fact he had read the Watcher Diaries and was familiar with Spike's history.

If anyone was going to make this molehill into a mountain, it was Wesley. Buffy bit her lip and laughed, "Maybe you're thinking of Spike Jonze," she told him.

Wes frowned again and scratched his head "Maybe…" he muttered. "There's just something about you…" he whispered as he looked at Spike.

"My well defined cheek-bones?" Spike asked with a smirk.

Liam laughed heartily as Wes scowled and rolled his eyes. "Noooo," he drawled out. "I don't know, but I will find out!" he told them, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at all of them.

(v)

With a soft sigh, Willow dumped the stack of old occult volumes on the table. "Ok, people, start searching!"

The entire group, minus Wesley and Fred, groaned, at the amount of work they had to search through. Willow rolled her eyes. "Fred: Common Spells and Their Uses. Wes: Companion of Magic. Ang…Liam," she corrected, "Mystic Agus Draiocht," she handed him the Gaelic book. Liam glared at the little redhead, but took the book silently and opened it. He muttered to himself as he flicked through the pages, the familiar words a grateful addition to a place of so many unfamiliar things.

The others started to grab books; Gunn and Cordy both sighed and moved to lean against the wall, Dawn grinned and sat next to Liam, grabbing a book called, 'The Human Mind and the Effects of Magic' and started to read.

Willow put a few more books on the table and gestured to Xander and Anya to start researching. Buffy turned and looked at Spike in concern, "Are you ok?" she asked quietly.

Spike shook his head and glanced around. He lowered his voice. "I'm hungry," he whispered to her.

Buffy swallowed and took a deep breath. "Ok, do you think you can handle it?"

Spike shook his head and looked around nervously. "I don't think I can, Buffy" he pleaded. She nodded, took his hand, and pulled him from the room.

Cordy grinned as she watched Buffy lead Spike up the stairs. "Whoa, what's this, didn't expect those two to be together!" she laughed.

Liam glared at her as Dawn looked at Cordy and snapped, "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Cordy raised her hand in surrender and just smiled at Dawn, "Ok…Ok, what's the big dif anyway!" she scoffed, shaking her head.

Willow glanced toward the stairs and her features twisted into a look of concern. She hoped Buffy knew what she was doing. She turned to Lorne. "If you have the directions you used for the spell, and the process, and anything that you remember about it, that will really help."

He nodded. "I brought the book we used. Do you need to re-create the spell or are you going to try a new one?" he asked.

Willow shrugged and took the spell book he handed her. "Hopefully…Oh." She paused, looking defeated; she flicked through the book again.

"What's wrong?" Lorne asked softly.

Willow sighed, "This book just has the directions for the spell, not the ingredients, or even the process needed to make that potion you used."

"Oh balls!" Lorne snapped.

Willow nodded absently. "Well, maybe we can find another memory spell, something even an amateur can use," she told him softly.

Lorne smiled at Willow indulgently. "You're no amateur Strawberry-why, you're the most powerful witch I know!"

Willow nodded solemnly, "Yeah, but I'm not doing your spell Lorne, not if I can help it!"

"Why? This is the reason it didn't work in the first place, I didn't have the know-how!"

"And I don't want to risk the lives of everyone I care about to do a spell that can be performed by you!" she snapped. "I can't go back to being that person Lorne, I'm learning to control the magics, I really am, but I've still got a fair ways to go before I can even hope of harnessing the same kind of power I used to!" She sighed and looked up at him. "You understand, don't you?"

Lorne smiled at her softly and brushed a strand of hair behind her cheek. "Sure I do love, but sometimes you have to just stand up and face it. The world's not going to stop for you, you have to face the magic sometime."

Willow nodded. "I know, I'm just not ready at the moment, the darkness is still too strong."

(v)

Buffy knelt down beside Spike and pulled the rope tighter around his forearm. She looked up at him as he sat in the chair. "Make it tighter," he whispered.

"Spike…"

"If I get free you'll be finding a trail of corpses Buffy," he told her firmly. She looked down and pulls the ropes tighter. Spike winced slightly. "I can't remember," he whispered to her softly. "I can't remember what I did… what I've done."

She sighed, pulled the rope tighter, wrapped it around his waist and tied it at the back of the chair. "Nothing at all?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Just flashes, here and there. It's like I'm watching someone else. I've been loosing time for a while now, waking up in strange places, blood on my hands," he looked down.

"When did the chip stop working?" Buffy asked softly, getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I wasn't aware it had, you know," he told her, looking her in the eyes, pleading with her to believe him. "Not till now, anyway."

She sighed, "And the losing time?"

"Oh, things have been wonky since I got back, since…" He swallowed painfully. "Since I got my soul," He chuckled softly. "Figures, I thought that was what it was like, it's been so long since I've had one."

"How did you do it?" she whispered, curious. "How did you get it back?"

"Saw a man about a girl. That's how those things normally start out don't they?" He sighed when Buffy continued to stare at him. "I went to seek a legend out, made a deal with a demon and they restored my soul. Had to go halfway around the world but I did it!"

"What, just like that?" Buffy murmured quietly.

"No, not just like that!" he hissed, sneering at her, "There were trials, pain and suffering and torture. None of it matters now anyway," he murmured, looking at the floor.

Buffy reached out and gently squeezed his shoulder. "Its a few hour until dawn, do you think you can wait that long? I'll send Willow to get some blood as soon as the butcher opens."

He nodded slowly. "I can try at least," he whispered.

Buffy nodded slowly, putting her hands on her knees and rising to her feet. "Well…I'll be downstairs, just try to keep calm ok?" she told him softly before turning and walking to the door.

"Buffy?" he called quietly.

She stopped at the door and turned to face him, "Yeah?"

"Just watch Angel, if he really has no memory of becoming a vampire he will have no control. Try not to make him angry." He paused. "Or hungry," he finished.

Buffy bit her lips and nodded silently, "Thanks Spike," she whispered before she closed the door softly behind her and headed down the stairs.

(v)

Buffy walked into the dining room and smiled as she looked around at everyone researching in relative peace.

"I don't know why I have to do this!" Cordy muttered in disgust closing her book and putting it on the table.

Buffy shook her head in amusement. "Is anyone hungry?" she asked softly.

There was a chorus of affirmatives'.

Liam watched as the little blonde, Buffy, he reminded himself, ginned cheekily and walked into the kitchen. She was gorgeous; not just her face, but everything about her, her hair, her eyes. Never had he been drawn to anyone like he felt himself being drawn to this little thing. He had seen, and had, beautiful women before, with large eyes and big breasts, but somehow none of them compared to this one.

He took a deep breath, shocked at himself; he was lusting after her like an inexperienced colt, all ready to run the race without bothering to know the field. One look from this little thing and he could feel the tingles racing down his spine, one smile and he felt the tightness in his pants.

No woman had made him feel like that in a long time, not since he had first experienced the pleasures of a woman's body. He was the one always in control, the one that made them weak at the knees, not the other way around!

He frowned and got up. Dawn looked up and he smiled down at her, "I'm just going…." He shrugged, not bothering to finish the sentence. He wanted to know more about her, about Buffy.

He walked around the edge of the table and towards the kitchen. He found her getting a packet of chips from the cupboard. He walked into the kitchen, his steps silent as he moved towards her. She turned around and gasped as she spotted him. He stopped. "Sorry lass," he murmured quietly. "I didn't mean to scare ya."

Buffy was breathing hard; stunned that he could walk up to her without her even noticing. She blinked and looked him in the eyes; there was a cheeky glint in them as he smiled, no trace of the guilt that was always present when she used to look into Angel's eyes. She took a deep breath. "That's ok," she whispered. "You walk quietly"

He shrugged and took a step closer. "I get that a lot," he replied, somewhat absentmindedly, tilting his head to the side and eyeing her curiously. "I know you right?" he asked.

Buffy swallowed and nodded silently. "Yeah, you do," she smiled.

He nodded. "I thought so," he muttered quietly to himself.

Buffy's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "How did you know that?" she asked with a smile.

He looked at her again and grinned lazily. "I just did," he answered. "When you walked in the door before, it was like you lit up the room, like a sun," he murmured quietly, smiling.

Buffy was silent for a few seconds then she rolled her eyes. "Do you preach that to every girl you meet?" she asked dryly, a smile of amusement tugging at her lips.

Liam laughed heartily, and for one second Buffy stood frozen to the spot. Angel never laughed. "I don't preach lass, I'll leave that for the priests!" he smirked at her. "And no, I only say that to the pretty ones…"

He took another step closer, and Buffy's eyes widened slightly. She took a deep breath and held herself still as he reached out and slowly took the bowl from her hand, his eyes never leaving hers as he reached behind him and placed it on the kitchen island in the middle of the room.

Buffy looked up. His dark brown eyes were the same, and yet so different. She licked her lips quickly and took a step toward him. They were inches apart as Buffy reached up and placed her hands on his chest. "An…Liam," she corrects herself. "I don't really think this is the best…"

He cut her weak protest off with a swift kiss to the lips. Buffy's eyes fluttered closed in response and she gasped softly in surprise.

What Liam intended to be a soft kiss, pretty soon turned into a full make-out session as Buffy unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Liam groaned softly against the softness of Buffy's lips, his own pulling up in a smile as he ran his hands slowly over her small body.

The little lass was such a wild little thing! He didn't really expect a reaction like this when he kissed her; he expected to be pushed away and slapped. This was definitely an improvement, he mused quietly to himself.

He was relieved; he had been feeling those things before because he knew this woman. Obviously from the way she had responded to his kiss and the way his body was responding to her touch, their knowledge of each other extended to more then just friends. Liam realized he had no qualms about that at all!

He pushed himself against her, bending his head, he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping between her lips and tasting her. Buffy moaned again.

Liam was breathing hard, and drew back to suck in a deep breath, still unaware that he didn't need to breathe. The connection lost, Buffy's eyes opened and she looked up at him. Her hazel-green eyes were bright, and two spots of rosy color were on her cheeks as she smiled.

Liam smirked at her again and ran his hands from her waist down to her hips "You're a wild little thing," he murmured to her huskily, his voice deep with the desire she fired in him.

Liam moved forward again, and this time he let one of his hands move across her stomach, against the top of her jeans. Buffy gasped softly as he slipped his hand under them and caressed her soft curls.

"Hey Buffy, you ready with the food yet?" yelled Willow.

Liam and Buffy jumped apart, Liam fell against the kitchen island and stumbled, Buffy glanced up and found Willow staring wide eyed against the door frame. She looked at Buffy with shock and then turned to regard Liam, who was wincing and rubbing his side. The corners of her mouth twitched and Buffy blushed a deep crimson when she realized that Willow was struggling not to smile.

"Um…" she muttered. "Almost there." She turned and opened the fridge quickly and grabbed some dip and cheese, closing the door she went to the pantry and grabbed some crackers.

Willow laughed. "Take your time, Buffy, take your time," she said with a smile before she winked at Liam and left.

Liam turned to her and smirked. Buffy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Just help me get some food ready, ok?" she told him exasperated, her face a deep flaming red.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I want to thank the amazing Constant Comment Tea for another brilliant job with betaing this for me.! Now on with the story, enjoy!**

It's Always You

Chapter 5

Buffy's blush had subsided somewhat as she carried of plate of cheese and crackers into the living room, Liam following with a few bowls of chips. Buffy inwardly winced as she put the food on the table, knowing this would not be enough for the hungry group.

"This was all we had," she told them apologetically. "Should I order a pizza?"

"Oh yes! Pizza!" a chorus of voices yelled in agreement.

Buffy laughed and held up her hands in surrender. "Ok, ok, I'll get four….is the number in the book?" she asked. Willow nodded her head and Buffy walked into the living room.

Liam had slipped quietly into his chair and opened the book he had been reading earlier, but when he glanced up and found that Buffy was gone, he frowned, looked around, and got to his feet again. Dawn raised her eyebrows and looked at Willow curiously. Willow smiled and just shook her head, not really wanting to tell Dawn of the intimate details she had just walked in on.

Liam followed Buffy into the living room; he looked around curiously as Buffy walked to the phone, picked it up, and dialed for a pizza. Liam raises his eyebrows as he looked at all the strange things in the room. A large black box caught his attention and he moved toward it. He could see Buffy reflected in the shiny black surface. It made him uneasy, was it another devil's contraption? He crouched down warily and reached out to give the T.V an experimental poke.

Buffy smiled as she watched Liam examine the T.V. Just then, Cordelia wandered in looking bored. She glanced at Buffy, dismissed her just as quickly, then sauntered over to, Liam a big smile on her face.

"What'cha doing?" she asked.

Liam glanced up and shrugged. "What is it?" he asked curiously, turning back to the T.V. He ran his hand slowly over the surface, amazed at the smooth, shiny exterior and the little sparks that tingled his palm. He grinned.

Cordelia's smile fell and she looked at him in annoyance. "There is something wrong with you," she said bluntly. "Really!"

Liam glared at her and muttered darkly under his breath. "There is nothing wrong with me!"

Buffy thanked the pizza guy and hung up. Turning around, she noticed Cordelia talking to Liam and glared at her in jealousy.

"Nothing wrong?" Cordelia snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "You're the one who doesn't know how to work the T.V! Here…" She reached past Liam and pressed the small red button on the side of the T.V. "I'll show you…"

Buffy's eyes widened as she realized what Cordelia was about to do just a second too late. "Cordy! Don't…" she yelled, jumping forward.

The T.V. turned on with a blast of sound and flashy pictures, a busty brunette gyrating in a hot-pink lycra swimsuit. Liam gasped in shock and stumbled back in fright. The back of his legs hit the edge of the coffee table and he tripped. He fell, crashing to the ground in a tangle of limbs and the splintering of wood. A thick, sharp piece of wood broke off, and buried itself in Liam's shoulder. He yelled with pain.

A frightened scream came from the dining room. Willow called out, her voice raised in a panic as the sound of scraping chairs and running footsteps fill the house as the others tumbled into the room.

Fred stopped and gasped, raising her hands to cover her mouth in horror as she stared at Liam lying among the broken shards of wood. Xander groaned softly and shook his head. "Dammit, I just fixed that table!" he muttered.

Liam moaned softly and raised a hand to rub his head. Buffy winced and moved toward him, bending down and taking his hand. Blinking wearily and offering her a small, grateful smile Liam slowly sat up. He gasped in pain and looked down.

The wound in his arm was deep, the piece of wood still sticking out of his shoulder and blood flowing freely down his arm, pooling on the floor. Buffy grabbed the piece of wood and with a swift glance at Liam, pulled it quickly out of his arm and tossed it aside. Liam gave an involuntary gasp and closed his eyes momentarily.

When he opened them again, he saw Willow rush back into the room, a first aid kit in her hand. He looked at her in alarm and glanced back down at his arm. The blood had stopped flowing, but there was still a lot on his arm and the floor. His nostrils twitched and he took a deep breath.

The intense, sweet, tantalizing coppery smell reached his nose and he growled softly. Unconsciously, slowly, his face began to change. His forehead became rigid and his teeth pointed and fanged as his eyes changed to a fierce demonic yellow. He turned his head and looked Buffy directly in the eye. Then he snarled warningly, jerking away from her comforting touch.

Cordelia gave a high-pitched scream and backed hastily away. Wesley and Fred both gasped in horror. Gunn swore and rushed into the other room to grab the axe.

Lorne groaned and slapped his forehead. "Oh sweet Aretha! This is all we need!"

Cordelia took a deep choking breath and pointed an accusing finger at Liam as Gunn rushed back into the room. Xander and Dawn quickly blocked him, grabbing the axe.

"Gunn, stop!" Dawn pleaded breathlessly. "Just wait…"

"He's a vampire!" Cordelia yelled furiously "And nobody decided to mention this!"

Liam looked up in shock and glanced around at the mix of shocked and angry faces. "What?" he snapped. "No I'm not!"

(v)

Meanwhile, upstairs, Spike snarled softly as the scent of Liam's vampire blood reached his nose. He shook his head frantically and turned his head away. He needed to be in control and blood was still blood whether it was from a vampire or a human.

He growled and pulled his wrists against the restraints. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," a quiet voice said from the corner.

Spike jerked his head up, startled, and found himself looking at his own reflection as it leaned against the dressing table, comfortably relaxed. His image smirked evilly and laughed. "It's not time for that yet," the First taunted.

Spike blinked slowly and swallowed. "Time for what?" he asked, his voice a croak as he stared at himself.

The First chuckled. "For the games to begin," it whispered before vanishing from sight.

Spike looked around the room frantically, growling softly. He glanced down at his arms, pulled at them again, but the ropes were strong and wouldn't budge. Liam's blood was faint now, and he felt himself starting to relax. He sighed softly and looked at the clock on the nightstand. Only a little while to dawn….

(v)

A few minutes later, Liam was sitting on the couch with Buffy beside him, a concerned look on her face as she slowly wrapped the bandage around his shoulder. His face still wore its natural demonic visage; Liam didn't even seem to be aware of it, or be able to make it shift back to its human disguise.

Gunn, who was gripping his axe tightly in his hands, started to pace back and forth. "You've all gotta be outta your minds!" he snapped. He pointed a finger directly at Liam. "He's a _vampire_, shouldn't you all be dusting him right now?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "I've been saying that for years, but nobody ever listens to me!"

Willow, Dawn, and Buffy all glared at him. Willow looked up at Gunn and tried to explain, "We all know he's a vampire, but we're not going to dust him."

"Why not?" Fred asked curiously, looking around at everyone. Her wide-eyed gaze settled on Liam and she took a deep breath to steady her racing heart. "I thought vampires are evil?"

"They are!" Gunn snapped, his eyes flashing in anger at the Scooby's passive attitude. "Which is why I don't understand!"

"Generally, yes," reasoned Willow, looking Gunn directly in the eye and speaking slowly, carefully. "A vampire is a demon. But Liam…" she paused and glanced toward the stairs. "…and now Spike…are special cases."

"That short guy with the peroxide doo is a vampire?" Gunn choked in disbelief, his eyes wide. "What the hell? Is this a vampire haven or something?"

Xander snorted, disgusted, while Willow shook her head and Dawn rolled her eyes.

From her position next to Liam, Buffy looked up and gave Gunn an exasperated, annoyed look. "Hardly," she muttered dryly.

Cordelia gasps. "Oh my god!" she cried, her eyes wide, "You could have bitten me when we were in the car!" She grabbed her neck in alarm and glared at him.

Liam looked shocked. "I didn't touch anybody!" he yelled in a panic, deliberately avoiding Buffy's eye.

"So…clearly, deviant!" snapped Cordelia angrily.

Liam glared at her and snarled softly.

Buff stood up suddenly, placing her hands firmly on her hips and glaring around at the AI team. "Look…" she snapped "An…Liam, is good; he is a vampire, yes. But he also has a soul!"

"A soul?" muttered Wes, confused but curious at the same time.

Buffy locked eyes with her former Watcher. "Yes," she whispered softly. "A soul. Just like any other human."

"He has a conscience," Wes said thoughtfully, realization making his eyes wide.

Buffy nodded and smiled "Yes, exactly."

From the couch, Liam shook his head slightly. Buffy, concerned, moved toward him, sat back down on the couch, and took his hands in her small ones. "Liam," she whispered soothingly. "Are you ok?"

Liam blinked and swallowed nervously. Then very, very slowly, and almost painfully, he shifted his face back to its human disguise. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the confused young man.

Liam, however, was still looking apprehensive. He eyed Gunn's gleaming axe hesitantly and turned to Buffy. She could see the questions behind his eyes. "But…I can't be a vampire, They don't exist?" he whispered hoarsely.

Buffy could feel the tears as they pricked at her eyelids. She blinked hastily to keep them from falling as she told Liam that he is a demon, a vampire.

The look of absolute horror on his face, the pain that she can see in his eyes made her want to weep. "But…how? Why?…I can't remember!" he moaned softly, putting his head in his hands.

Buffy sniffed and reached out to run her hands through his hair soothingly. "I know," she murmured "But you are," she whispered.

Willow gave Liam a heartbroken look and moved forward to sit on the floor in front of him. She placed a hand gently on his knee and smiled encouragingly. Liam raised his head slowly to look at her.

"But you're a good vampire," Willow assured him. "You have a soul! You know what that means! It means you know the difference between right and wrong."

"The demon doesn't control your actions, the soul does." Buffy said with conviction.

Liam looked slightly relieved, but no less scared or confused. He took a deep breath, still not realizing that he didn't need to, and whispered, "But vampires are evil?"

Buffy nodded. "Most of them, yes."

"So what makes me so different?" Liam asked slowly, lowering his hands and wrapping them around himself.

Buffy swallowed and glanced at Willow for encouragement. She bit her lip. "You were cursed," she told him reluctantly. "About 100 years ago now, by a clan of Gypsies."

Liam eyes widened with shock and mouthed the words, '100 years,' silently.

"And…and how old am I?" he whispered.

Willow took a deep breath. "It's 2002," she whispered. "You've been a vampire for 250 years."

Liam shook his head and leaned back against the couch. He was in shock. Buffy rubbed her hand down his arm and whispered softly to him, "Its ok, Liam, I know this is a shock. But it's the truth."

Liam looked her in the eye and gave a pained smile. "Is that why I feel so old?" he said. "So numb and cold?"

Nobody had an answer to that. Fred looked around at everyone, concerned. Xander looked a bit put-out by Liam's forthrightness; Angel was never this blunt.

Liam sighed and looked away. Suddenly, a horrific thought occurred to him and he leaned forward, grabbing Buffy's hands in a startling, bone-crushing grip. She gasped softly and jumped in fright. "Was I evil?" he asked frantically.

"What?" Buffy whispered, she was scared at how Liam might react to the news.

"Was I evil, before I got my soul?" Liam asked slowly. His voice was small and hollow.

Buffy swallowed and fought against the tears. She nodded silently and looked away, unable to see the anguish in Liam's gaze.

Her silence was enough of an answer. Liam leaned back against the couch and shivered, rubbing his hands down his arms.

An awkward silence filled the room; nobody seemed to know what to say. As Buffy continued to look at Liam, noticing his silence, the way he was sitting hunched over, she felt a rush of sadness; she hated seeing him like this. She sighed and as her eyes wandered over his form, she suddenly noticed the blood staining his shirt and the hole where the piece of wood pierced the fabric. She winced, stood up, took Liam's hand, and pulled him to his feet.

"I think you could probably use a shower," she told him softly. "Your clothes are all bloody."

Liam glanced down, frowned, and nodded slightly. "Ok," he said quietly.

Cordelia crossed her arms over her chest. "This is just great, did anyone even think to bring a spare set of clothes?"

They all turn to Lorne, who shrugs apologetically. "I thought this was going to be a quickie!" he grinned.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Well I would like to have a shower too, you know!" she snapped. "I smell, and not in a nice way!"

Willow gazed at the former cheerleader and shook her head in amusement. "I have a few things of Tara's in a trunk upstairs. You can borrow them."

Cordelia looked surprised, and then she smiled. "Thanks."

Buffy glared at the perky brunette and laid her hand possessively over Liam's arm. "Fine," she murmured. "Whatever. But Liam needs to clean up." She paused and looked Cordy straight in the eye. "Alone," she finished with a smirk.

Cordy glared and crossed her arms across her chest. Liam looked between Buffy, who looked murderous, and Cordy who looked pretty much the same. He grinned lazily as he began to relax again, the thoughts of vampires and being evil slipping to the back of his mind as the possibility for some fun presented itself.

Casually, he pulled his arm down, out of Buffy's grip and placed it on her ass, giving it a quick, playful pinch.

Buffy jumped and spun. "Stop that!" she snapped, her face flaming red.

Liam just chucked and walked away. "So where can I wash up?" he asked coyly, smirking.

Buffy rolled her eyes at him, something she was really getting into the habit of doing, and walked towards the stairs. "Xander," she asked, "can Liam borrow some jeans and a shirt?"

Xander sighed, and nodded, grabbing some clean jeans and a shirt from the linen closet. He always kept a couple of spare sets of clothes here for emergencies. "They're probably a bit tight," he apologized as he handed then to Buffy.

Buffy smiled at him then turned to Liam. "This way, come on," she beckoned and started walking up the stars. Liam watched her for a split second then followed.

Buffy was talking again "I'm so sorry I didn't notice all the blood earlier," she glanced at him, embarrassed. "I was a bit preoccupied."

Liam shook his head and smiled at her. "That's ok," he said. "I was, too."

Buffy nodded in reply, opened the bathroom door, and turned the light on. Walking to the cupboard, she pulled out a clean towel and placed it on the sink. "Ok, well," she turned around and found Liam standing in the doorway, watching her with his intense dark eyes. Buffy swallowed back the feelings that his soulful eyes produced and shook her head. "I'll just…go," she murmured lamely, ducking around him and hurrying back down the hall.

Liam watched her go and grinned wolfishly; she was getting more and more interesting with every passing second! He rolled his shoulders back and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He stripped of his shirt quickly, but the pants were another matter, as they seemed to be fastened with a strange metal thingy. He frowned and pulled the clasp down experimentally and the front of his pants opened. He grinned like a little kid, fascinated. He kicks the pants off and stripped off his underwear, noticing with a hint of satisfaction the Cordy wasn't the only one who had filled out. He chuckled, and stepped into the shower.

It took him a few minutes of fiddling to work out how to turn the taps on, but soon he was standing under a soothing jet of water. His eyes closed as the hot water warmed his cool flesh. The bathroom quickly began to steam up.

He quickly washed his hair and himself. He had turned around to wash his shoulders when he noticed with alarm the black, intricate design 'painted' on his shoulder. He gasped in shock and stumbled into the wall. He quickly turned the taps off, stepped out of the shower and, grabbing his towel, he wrapped it around his waist. Slipping on the tiles he walked to the mirror and rubbed his hand over the surface to get rid of the fog. He dropped his hand and stared into the mirror in shock.

(v)

A muffled yell from the bathroom startled everyone. Then a bang, as the door was slammed open and the sound of pounding footsteps down the stairs.

Liam appeared in the doorway, dripping wet, a towel clutched around his waist. For a few seconds all Buffy could do was stare.

Cordy's eyes opened wide. "Hello, salty goodness!" She raised an eyebrow.

Xander, Gunn, and Wes all pulled a face and turned away. Dawn's eyes opened wide and her mouth popped open in shock. Willow raised her eyebrows and shrugged dismissively. Anya looked him over carefully and grinned while Fred blushed and looked down. Lorne pursed his lips together and chuckled.

Buffy was the only one who noticed the look of shock on his face. She stood up and took a step towards him, trying to keep that oh-so-gorgeous body out of Cordy's line of sight. She looked at him, concerned. "Liam, what is it?" she asked softly.

He looked at her painfully. "I'm invisible!" he choked out.

There was a moment of silence and then Xander started laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach and doubling over in mirth. A few of the others also started chuckling, while Fred looked confused.

Buffy turned her head to the side and glared at Xander in anger; Liam scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. The towel around his waist started to fall and he grabbed at it desperately. Buffy glanced away trying to calm her frantic breathing at the sight of his sculptured abs and hips. The look of embarrassment on Liam's face told her if he was human he would be blushing right now.

She cleared her throat loudly and made a point of looking him in the eye. "You're not invisible," she told him seriously.

Liam looked confused. "But the mirror…"

Buffy's eyes widened, of course. "A vampire doesn't have any reflection" she told him gently

Liam blinked and his mouth opened wide in shock. "What?" he muttered. "No reflection? Why?"

Buffy shrugged, but Wesley answered Liam softly his eyes averted, to avoid any embarrassment. "A reflection is a mirror of the soul," he said. "Even though you have a soul…"

"Supposedly," interjected Gunn angrily.

Wes rolled his eyes and ignored the interruption. "As I was saying, even though you still have a soul you are still a vampire. You are still a demon, and the demon casts no reflection because it is soulless creature." Wes shrugged.

Liam looked pained and glanced at Buffy guiltily; it was an expression she had seen countless times, but never from Liam. "That's not the only thing," he murmured.

"Oh?"

Liam took a deep breath and turned around, showing them his back. Buffy focused her concentration on his tattoo rather than the way his muscles looked under his pale skin. She swallowed. "Your tattoo," she whispered.

Liam looked over his shoulder, "That wasn't there before!" he said.

Despite himself, Wes took a step forward and peered at the design. "It looks Celtic in design, though I have never seen anything like this before," he told the troubled vampire.

Fred blushed. "I think it's pretty," she told him honestly, causing Liam to smile warmly at her.

"Why is there an 'A' underneath it?" Cordelia asked nosily "I thought your name is Liam?"

Liam shrugged. "I don't know, I can't remember getting it!" He scratched his head. "Maybe Father was right, maybe I do need to stop drinking!"

Buffy smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't think that's it."

Liam sighed softly and turned back around, looking Buffy straight in the eye. Beside her, Buffy noticed Cordelia eyeing Liam's pecks with a look of interest in her dark eyes.

"You changed your name" Buffy explained to Liam kindly. "Because you didn't want to be known as Liam anymore"

Liam frowned "Really? Why? What did I change it to?" he asked the questions in quick succession.

Buffy licked her lips, hesitant to tell him the truth. Finally she settled on only telling him half.

"You changed it after you became a vampire, because you didn't want to be connected to your human life anymore….I don't think you want to know what you changed it to" she told him honestly.

Liam looked down, shifted on his feet as he thought about that and then nodded slowly "I guess you're right"

Buffy smiled "Is that it?" she asked

He hesitated, "Yeah, that was it." He turned and walked back up the stairs.

Buffy heaved a great sigh and ran her hand through her hair. She really needed a drink, or a cool shower. An image of her and Liam, together, in the shower caused her to blush crimson again.

(v)

It was hours later: Spike was still upstairs and Liam was sitting unmoving on the couch. He was dressed now, in a pair of blue jeans and a borrowed T-shirt from Xander that had the words _"Don't fear the Reaper,"_ in yellow across his chest. Buffy sighed as she remembered Xander's mischievous smirk. Dawn had finally been convinced to go to bed. Anya was bunking in Willow's room. Cordelia, now freshly clothed in Tara's old things, and Lorne were both sleeping in the chairs in the living room.

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Gunn, Wesley and Fred were in the living room still researching, steaming cups of coffee on the table in front of them. Buffy's cheeks were shiny with dried tears and her eyes were red from weeping silently these past couple of hours. The AI team had eventually been convinced of Liam and Spike's goodness. Buffy didn't really have the strength to explain that Spike was still learning to cope with the soul. She hoped she wouldn't have to.

Wesley had given her a wide-eyed look when she mentioned Spike was a vampire. Now sitting in the dining room, everyone else still working on research, she knew he would bring it up. She wasn't wrong.

Wesley cleared his throat loudly, and Buffy, knowing it was she he wanted to talk to, looked up from the ancient text she was reading and into his dark blue eyes, which showed a knowledge and a thirst for the truth. "Yeah Wes, what is it?" she asked bluntly.

Wesley coughed softly, "Well..uh..Buffy. It's about the vampire upstairs. I believe his name is Spike."

She nodded in agreement. "And? Is there a problem? I told you he has a soul."

Wesley shook his head. "No…I believe." He paused. "It's just… I remember where I've heard that name before," he told her.

Buffy had been dreading this. As the others looked up and started to listen to their conversation intently, she sighed to herself. "Oh? Really?" she asked lightly.

Wes nodded. "Yes. It's the name of a vampire who used to torture his victims using railroad spikes."

Fred's eyes widened in horror.

But Wesley wasn't finished. "He's also known as William the Bloody," he continued.

Xander nodded, "Yeah, yeah. We know all that. He's also killed two Slayers in the past century," he grumbled.

Wes turned, wide-eyed, on the unsuspecting Xander. "Slayers? How do you know about Slayers?" he gasped.

Xander grimaced slightly and glanced at Buffy. He opened his mouth to answer, but Buffy beat him to it. "Because I'm a Slayer," Buffy told him, looking him in the eye and raising an eyebrow mockingly.

Wes's eyebrows shot up and his mouth popped open. "You're a Slayer?" he gasped. "But your so…"

"You say the word tiny, and there is going to be some serious ass kicking," Buffy snapped her eyes flashing.

Wes wisely closed his mouth, but he still looked at her in awe.

Gunn and Fred looked confused. Gunn scratched his head. "Slayer? Like what, a band or something?"

Fred wrinkled her nose. "Y'all aren't in one of those gangs, that go around hurtin' people are ya?" she asked softly, her voice a squeak.

Buffy shook her head and struggled not to laugh. "No, a Slayer is…" she paused, and glanced up, startled, as Liam shuffled into the room. He looked around miserably, folded his arms across his chest and leant against the wall dejectedly. Buffy paused, glanced at Willow and shrugged. She took a deep breath "I'm a Vampire Slayer," she said.

Liam eyes widened in alarm. "A Vampire Slayer?" he swallowed. "Is that what you do? Kill vampires?"

Buffy nodded. "Normally, but not you. I told you, you have a soul."

"I still don't know what that means," he snapped angrily. "A soul? What good does that do?"

Buffy jerked back, shocked at his outburst. She glared at him and got up from the table. She was about to comment that a soul made all the difference in the world when she happened to glance toward the windows. For the first time since Liam and the others had arrived, she noticed the sky. It was finally lightening, the dawn not too far off. Ignoring Liam's puzzled look she walked to the window and pulled the curtains shut, effectively blocking out any of the sun's harmful rays. Then with a meaningful glance at Willow, she left the room to close the blinds around the rest of the house.

Willow looked over at Liam sadly. "A vampire burns in the daylight," she told him softly. "You won't be able to leave the house until its nightfall."

Liam looked stricken, and turned his head to glance out the window. Already, the sky had lightened some more, the barest sliver of sunlight could be seen around the edge of the curtain. He frowned. "I can't go into the sun at all?" he asked softly.

Willow shook her head. "Not unless you want to end up a pile of dust," she told him matter-of-factly.

Liam sighed wearily, and stomped back out of the room. He sat back down on the couch and brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them in comfort. This vampire stuff was a pain in the ass.

xxxxx

A few hours later, it was fully light. Willow pulled her little silver hatchback into a free parking space in front of the butcher's and got out slowly. She had promised Buffy she would go to the store as soon as it opened and get some pigs blood for Spike, she figured she needed to get some for Liam now as well.

He wasn't too happy about not being able to go out in the sun. Willow had been relieved when it came time for her to go to the store. She could see Liam was on edge and Buffy was getting annoyed. She didn't want to be around if Liam started to get annoyed, something inside told her he wouldn't be nearly as controlled as Angel was.

Which was another reason it was vital to get food for the two starving vampires in the house.

She sighed and walked up the steps to the little store. She pushed the door open, which jingled a bell, and stepped into the cool, air-conditioned shop. There are a few people in the store, despite the early morning; with only one butcher in town the place always did a steady trade, with humans and demons alike.

Willow moved toward the counter. A medium-sized young man with light-brown floppy hair chose that precise moment to turn away from the counter, a large paper bag full of meat and pig's blood in his hands.

When Willow looked the young man in the eye, she froze. Her heart turned to ice, and for the first time in months she felt a twist of dark power inside her, a buzz of sparks along her arm, and she shivered. She can smell the scent of Tara's blood on her clothes, hear the sound of the bullet as it shatters the window, feel the life-force of her soul mate flow into the ether.

Andrew glanced up and caught Willow's darkened gaze. He gasped and dropped the bag, blood splattering the floor, but neither Willow nor Andrew noticed.

Andrew swallowed. "Willow," he squeaked, "What are you doing here?"

Willow's eyes narrowed. "Funny," she murmured her voice hard and cold and her eyes pitch black. "I was going to ask you the same question, you son-of-a-bitch!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just wanted to thank Constant Comment Tea for another great job in betaing this chapter for me, she totally rocks doesn't she!**

It's Always You

Chapter 6

Andrew slowly backed away from the dangerous witch, but Willow was too fast. She lunged forward, grabbed his arm, and pulled him forward. He gave a little squeak as her darkened orbs looked him directly in the eye; he shivered in fear. "Don't hurt me, please" he whispered, his whole body shaking.

Very slowly Willow gave a small, mocking smile, her dark eyes showing her humor. "Now Andrew, why would I want to do that?" she murmured softly, sweetly. "It's not as if you killed my Tara now is it?"

Andrew bit his lip. "But I didn't kill her," he whispered. "It was Warren!"

Willow's eyes narrowed and her grip tightened on his arm at the mention of the cruel human that had killed her sweetheart. Andrew gasped in pain and his eyes watered as Willow dug her nails into the tender skin around his wrist. "I swear!" he pleaded. "If I had known what he planned to do I would have stopped him!" he whispered.

Willow glanced around the shop; everyone was looking at them, her dark eyes making even the most hardened man back away from her in fear. She scowled, reached down quickly to grab the paper bag, shoved it in Andrew's hand, and pulled him roughly outside. Andrew hurried behind her as she pulled him around the corner and pushed him roughly against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here Andrew?" she snapped at him angrily.

Andrew took a deep breath and clutched the bag to his chest in protection, looking at her apprehensively. Her eyes were still black; if he concentrated he could also see the blue sparks that sparked at her fingers and ran up her arms. The only consolation was that at least her hair was still red. She hadn't given herself over completely; there was still some way to reason with the witch yet.

He let out the breath he had been holding and reluctantly met Willow's angry eyes. "Are you going to kill me?" he squeaked. "You shouldn't, I wasn't the one that killed Tara…"

It was the wrong thing to say, as the sparks along her arms and hands became stronger; the eyes narrowed in anger and he saw the roots of her hair darken ominously. Andrew froze in fear.

"You don't get to say her name," Willow whispered, he voice calm before the pending storm, her fingers twitched as a blue spark crackled from her fingertips. "Do you hear me! I don't want to hear her name on your lips!" she took a deep breath and smiled.

"I skinned Warren alive," she whispered, her voice sending chills of dread down Andrew's spine. "I would thoroughly enjoy killing you," she smirked. "Slowly"

She took a step forward. Andrew pressed himself even further against the wall and brought the bag up to cover his face in desperation.

Willow smiled wickedly when she noticed the red stain on the bag, and remembered the splattered blood on the floor when Andrew had dropped the bag. She frowned, very, very slowly. The roots of her hair changed back to their brilliant shade of red, the sparks traveling along her body faded and disappeared; her eyes cleared, becoming their normal shade of warm brown.

"Andrew," she murmured quietly, in a voice much more like the normal Willow. "Why is their blood in your bag?"

Andrew lowered the bag and looked inside at the few still-secured bags of blood and the dark red smudge on the side of the bag. "Um…" he said hesitantly. "I shacked up with a vampire called Claudia down in Santa Monica, and we've decided to make a go of it!" he lied unconvincingly.

Willow raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Right" she muttered dryly. "You're coming with me."

(v)

Willow pushed open the front door and marched into the living room, dragging Andrew in behind her. Xander looked up from where he was sitting on the floor repairing the table. Liam, Dawn and Anya were sitting on the couch talking. Xander jumped up, startled, as Willow burst into the room.

"Look what I found," Willow announced, pushing Andrew forward.

Xander frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, this can't be good," he muttered.

Buffy and Gunn walked in from the hall, having heard the voices from the kitchen. She frowned when she saw Andrew and put her hands on her hips in annoyance. "What are you playing at now, Andrew?" she snapped.

He shook his head. "Nothing," he muttered sheepishly.

Willow rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I found him buying mass amounts of pig's blood at the butcher's," she told them all. "He's up too something, I know it!" she insisted.

Buffy felt the temperature in the room shift and she glanced over at Liam in concern. His eyes were fixed unblinkingly on the bag in Andrew's hand. "Liam?" she asked softly.

Liam started and looked at her in alarm. Xander and Anya seemed to realise the danger and glanced at Liam in apprehension, which Buffy couldn't blame them for, she was nervous too. "Can you go into the kitchen please?" she asked Liam soothingly. Liam glanced again at the blood, got to his feet and nodded silently before shuffling out of the room.

Gunn followed the souled vampire's movements with suspicion, folding his arms across his chest before his attention was quickly diverted back to the squirming, and much hated kid in Willow's grasp. He hated when people just showed up like this, especially when he didn't know what was going on. "Who are you?" he asks

Buffy waved her hand dismissively. "He's just Andrew; he's not important," her eyes narrowed. "What is important is why he is here, and why does he have all that blood?"

"I told you why," squeaked Andrew with a horrified glance at Willow.

Willow rolled her eyes. "A vampire girl? Yeah, right Andrew!"

"I thought you batted for the other team?" asked Anya bluntly.

Dawn made a face while Buffy rolled her eyes. "Enough!" she snapped. She took a step toward their unwanted guest and grabbed the bag. "Anya, Xander: take him to Dawn's room and tie him up. We'll get answers one way or the other!"

Xander grabbed Andrew by the arm. "Come on pipsqueak, let's make you squeal!" He dragged the protesting smaller man up the stairs, Anya following close behind, a grin on her face.

Dawn turned to look at Buffy. "So what are you going to do with that?" she asked, nodding at the bag full of blood.

"There are two hungry vampires that need feeding," she smirked, and turned around and headed towards the kitchen.

Dawn shook her head and looked at Gunn. "I guess we could do some more research?" she hedged. Gunn scowled at her and stomped of into the dining room where Wes, Fred, Cordelia, and Lorne were eating breakfast and still pouring over various old books. Dawn sighed and followed.

(v)

Walking into the kitchen with the bag full of blood, Buffy noticed Liam leaning against the counter, his eyes closed and his breathing deep. She placed the bag on the kitchen island, causing the contents to rattle slightly. Liam opened his eyes, startled, and jerked back reflexively. Buffy jumped and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," she whispered, reaching into the bag and took out a packet of blood.

Immediately, Liam's focus shifted and he stared at the blood in her hand. Buffy swallowed and very slowly moved around the island. She grabbed a cup and poured the blood into it. Liam turned with her; his eyes following her movements as if he were hypnotized, his pink tongue flicking out and licking his lips quickly. Buffy took a deep breath and placed the cup in the microwave, set the timer, and took a step back, watching as the microwave hummed and the cup turned around and around. She felt a cool hand on the small of her back and shivered slightly as Liam moved his hand down to cup her ass and move his palm slowly down her thigh.

She gasped and stepped away from him, glaring. "Stop it An…Liam," she whispered, her voice slightly shaky as she tried to get her desires under control. Liam eyes flickered down to travel over her neck and she heard him growl softly. He took a few steps towards her, backing her against the sink and leaned over her, bracing his arms on either side of her. Buffy froze as his dark eyes held her gaze. She took a deep breath. Very slowly, Liam inched forward and pressed his nose to the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and willed herself to relax. He took a deep breath and moaned. He shifted again and Buffy suddenly felt him lean against her, his member pressing into her belly as he leaned forward. She gasped, reached up, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Liam's tongue slipped out and he licked her neck slowly, tasting. "So nice," he moaned softly. He moved slowly, kissing a trail up to her mouth. Buffy grinned, tilting her head and capturing his lips with hers. He chuckled softly and shifted slightly against her. He eased his weight to the side and slowly reached up to brush a stand of hair back from her face. "Oh….Buffy," he murmured. "You smell so…"

Buffy made a face and pulled away slightly. "What is it with vampires and smelling people?" she asked, annoyed.

Liam opened his eyes slowly and blinked at her. "Why can I smell you?" he asked, confused, his mouth twisting into a frown.

The microwave beeped insistently, but they both ignored it as Buffy winced from his probing question. She took a deep breath. "It's another vampire thing," she said softly. "You have enhanced hearing, sight, and smell, as well as supernatural strength and speed," she told him.

He blinked at that and looked interested. Very, very slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, he leaned forward and down and pressed his nose to the hollow between her breasts. She gasped softly and clutched his hair as she tilted her head back. "Oh gosh…Angel," she whispered, unwittingly letting the name slip as tingles raced down her spine.

Liam didn't seem to notice, too entranced by her scent to do anything but moan softly. Then he eased his body away and Buffy felt like whimpering as the warmth against her belly was suddenly gone. Then shockingly, unexpectedly, Liam knelt down before her. Her eyes bulged wide as he pressed his nose to the crotch of her pants and breathed in deep. Buffy flushed with embarrassment, grabbing his shoulders and hauling him to his feet. He stumbled and bumped into her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buffy snapped, her cheeks flaming red.

Liam smirked at her and grinned lazily, his eyes hooded. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, his mouth so close that his lips brushed against the shell. "Trying to find that absolutely tantalizing scent!" He smiled "I think I just found it," he murmured, and reaching down, he pressed his hand between her thighs; the only thing separating his hand from her flesh was the thick material of her jeans. Buffy gasped again.

As he started sucking gently on her ear and kissing her neck, Buffy found it hard to suppress a sigh. How could he be doing all these things to her, it was torture! She moaned with regret, and placed her hands on his chest to push him away gently. "Liam, stop it," she whispered, her face flushing again.

Liam stepped back and the look of hurt that flashed across his face was quickly followed by anger as he glared down at her. "What is your problem, woman?" he growled. "You like getting a man all hot and ready, only to push him away?" he glared.

Buffy blinked at him shocked "No….I-"

"Save it," he snarled, "I'm hungry!"

Buffy blinked tears from her eyes from his stinging words. She pouted, turned, and took the blood from the microwave, handing it to him silently. Liam snatched the cup from her and even as he made a face of disgust, raised it to his lips as his face morphed into the demon. He drank deep, his adam's apple bobbing every few seconds as he gulped the warmed blood quickly, half-starved.

When he finished, he licked his lips quickly, his face shifting again, and handed the empty cup back to Buffy; then without even looking at her, he stalked from the room. Buffy sighed, leaned back against the sink, and buried her face in her hands.

"Hurricane Buffy strikes again," she whispered softly. Slowly she took her hands from her face, quickly wiped the few tears that had appeared on her cheeks, and grabbed another packet of blood from the bag. "One down," she muttered to herself. "One to go. "

(v)

Buffy walked into her room, where Spike was being held. He glanced up, looked at the blood in her hands and snarled softly. Buffy gave him a sympathetic look and walked to the dresser. Placing the cup of blood on the surface, she turned and looked at him. He didn't look good, he was struggling against his bonds and Buffy could see that he was fighting to stay in his human form.

She took a deep breath "Spike?" she said. "You ok?"

He growled. "I can smell him on you…" he hissed angrily.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Again with the smelling. Has anyone ever told you that it is incredibly gross?" she snapped.

He looked away, hurt, and Buffy sighed. "Nothing happened, Spike, just…"

"Snogging, touching," he snapped. He looked back up at her and snarled softly. "I can smell how much you want him, Pet," he whispered softly.

"Spike…"

He looked away and shook his head "You used me," he said.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him sternly. "You feeling sorry for yourself Spike?"

He glared up at her. "I'm feeling honest with myself! You used me! You told me, of course, but I never realized until now. You hated yourself and you took it out on me."

Buffy sighed softly. "You figured that out just now?"

Spike chuckled darkly. "I may not be the smartest tool in the shed, but yeah I get it now. The soul's not all about moonbeams, or pennywhistles, it's about self-loathing!" He looked her in the eye. "I understand you now, I understand the violence inside."

"Violence?" Buffy said disbelievingly. "William the Bloody now has insight into violence?"

Spike looked at her sadly. "Not the same, Love. As bad as I was, as evil and as wretched as I was, I never truly hated myself back then." He turned his head away slowly. "Not like I do now…" he murmured quietly. He glanced up, and she could see the pain and anger in his eyes.

There was a crash from the next room. Buffy winced and grinned apologetically at the vampire. "Hold on" she said, before she turned around and headed out the door.

She closed the door behind her with a soft click and stalked to Dawn's room. She pushed the door open silently and raised an eyebrow as she leaned against the doorframe. Andrew was strapped to a chair in the middle of the room, his arms secured by brightly-coloured ribbon from Dawn's dresser. Anya was sitting in his lap, a hand raised to slap his face, she whipped her head around and stared at Buffy with wide eyes. Xander was sitting on the bed, rubbing his cheek gingerly.

Buffy smirked. "Everything ok?"

Xander winced as he took his hand off his cheek. "Everything's fine! No need to worry about us!"

"Yes," agreed Anya excitedly. "The weasel is ready to talk; we'll be pumping him in no time!" she told Buffy excitedly.

"Oh, really?" Buffy chuckled, amused.

Xander just shook his head as Anya beamed in pride. "This interrogation stuff is fun!" she announced. Then she turned and shook Andrew vigorously. "Alright you little monkey…." She started to menace.

Buffy rolled her eyes and left the room, heaving a sigh as she closed the door behind her. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let the former vengeance demon loose on the hostage, she mused. She took a few steps and was about to open her door when she stopped in confusion. She could hear Spike talking and…, she opened her mouth in shock, singing! She frowned as the soft words floated to her ears; that wasn't like Spike,-not if his breakout rock n' roll number from last year was anything to go by. she glared and pushed the door open forcefully.

She found him sitting in the chair, just as she left him. She eyed him suspiciously. "Who were you talking to?" she asked quietly.

Spike looked at her and blinked. "Who, me? Just talking to myself is all," he answered promptly, his voice surprisingly controlled, his accent crisp.

Buffy narrowed her eyes and walked to the dresser to get him some blood. As she turned away, Spike allowed his face to slowly shift. He looked down and grinned. With a savage snarl, he jerked his arms up, snapping the arms off the chair and loosening the ropes that held him in place. He stood up quickly and pulled the ropes away. Buffy turned around at the sound of splintering wood and gasped as she saw Spike lunging toward her. She jerked back, ducked, and aimed a punch to his ribs. Spike dodged, and then kicked her in the side, causing her to crash painfully to the ground. Spike snarled again savagely, turned around, and stalked toward the wall, punching a hole clean through the plaster.

Andrew, Anya, and Xander all turned in alarm as a large gaping hole appeared in the wall. Andrew screamed shrilly as another hole appeared. In Buffy's room, Spike kicked out at the weakened wall, causing a large chunk to come crashing through and a hole large enough for a man to squeeze through appeared. Spike ducked through the gap, snarling, and rushed forward. Xander grabbed Anya and pulled her away as the vampire surged past them, ignoring both of them as he grabbed Andrew and lifted him, chair and all, so he could sink his fangs into the side of the boy's neck.

Andrew yelled in pain and fear as a trickle of blood flowed down his neck. Spike snarled and pushed his fangs in deeper, hunger and bloodlust too much for the starving, ensouled vampire to resist.

Buffy appeared in the opening in the wall, and jumping over the debris, aimed a kick to the side of Spike's ribs The vampire stumbled to the side, immediately dropping Andrew in a heap, as he hit the wall and slumped to the floor. Immediately, Spike's face changed to its human visage and he looked around in confusion and fear, staring at the carnage he had caused. Buffy glared down at the blonde vampire in disbelief. She locked her jaw together and, taking a step towards him, kicked him unceremoniously in the face, rendering him unconscious.

(v)

Buffy trudged wearily up the stairs from the basement; it was much too dangerous to leave Spike upstairs now, so they had all thought it best if they secured him in the basement. She blushed slightly, remembering the look of shock and amusement that had filtered across Liam's face, as he had seen the chains secured to the wall. She shook her head and chuckled softly, immensely glad that he hadn't made any comment.

She walked into the living room; almost everyone was there, either watching T.V., talking, or researching at the kitchen table in the back room. She glanced over and noticed Willow at her computer and Wes and Fred pouring over a stack of books. She heard footsteps on the stairs and glanced up to see Xander and Anya descending the staircase slowly, looking as tired as she felt. "How is he?" she asked softly,

Xander shook his head. "He's got a big chunk taken out of his neck, but he'll be ok. We had to tie him up again, after the ribbons broke. But mostly to keep him scratching at his wounds." He paused and shook his head. "What happened up there, Buffy?" he asked.

Buffy sighed and looked away, "I don't know," she admitted softly. "We were talking and he was fine…I mean as fine as Spike can be," she shrugged. "Then I went to check on you guys and when I got back he was like a completely different person."

"Like 'William the Bloody' different?" Willow asked softly from the table. Buffy turned and shrugged at the witch. "I don't know, he was having this conversation with someone and singing."

"Singing?" Lorne muttered, sitting forward in his seat. "What did he sing?" he asked excitedly, causing everyone else to look at him in amusement.

"Maybe it's another musical, a crappier one!" offered Anya helpfully.

Buffy shook her head, "He mentioned something about a song in the cellar too, and he changed there, too, he instantly became another person." She sighed and ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

Liam watched her from the couch, his eyes full of concern for this cute little slip of a girl. "Maybe somebody's controlling him?" he said.

Everyone turned to look at him curiously and he shifted, shrugging. "You said he had a soul," he told her. "Why would he be doing this if he was in control?"

Wesley shook his head. "A soul doesn't automatically make you a good person," he said from beside his pile of books.

Liam looked alarmed, so Buffy quickly intervened. "Liam does make a good point!" she said, looking around at Willow and Xander in particular. "We've all been seeing things that aren't there. What if Spike's ghosts have found a way to control him!"

Xander frowned. "Oh, wait a minute! Why didn't I think of this before?" He looked annoyed with himself.

"What is it, Xander?" asked Dawn.

"It's a Trigger," he told them all excitedly.

Fred frowned in confusion. "The Horse?" she asked.

"No, in his head. It's a Trigger. It's a brainwashing term. It's how the military makes sleeper agents. They brainwash operatives and condition them with a specific trigger."

"Like a song?" Buffy asked.

"Exactly like a song!" Xander smiled. "It makes them drastically change at a moment's notice."

"I knew the man was messing with us!" Gunn exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling "I knew it!"

Fred nodded her head in agreement. "They're probably monitoring our brainwaves, and listening into our conversations!" she whispered, looking around nervously.

"Brainwaves?" chuckled Xander. "Spike?" He shook his head

Liam put his hands over his ears. "I don't have one, do I?" he asked nervously. "I don't want to start singing and killing people!"

"No, you just have a soul," Willow told him with an amused smile.

"And a curse," muttered Dawn under her breath, causing Liam to look at her in confusion.

"Ok, ok…" Buffy said, rolling her eyes "This trigger, how do we, whatever…stop it?"

Xander shrugged. "Normally the operative completes his task, or his head gets blown off."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

(v)

It was night again when Buffy walked back down the stairs to the basement, Liam at her heels. She didn't know why, but he had decided to come with her; she supposed a part of him was curious as to why Spike was acting this way.

The rest of the team was still upstairs, half of them were now working on what was haunting Spike, while the other half was still researching spells to get the AI team's memories back. It was proving harder then first thought; apparently erasing memories was a lot harder then giving memories. Lorne didn't even have a contact number for his friend-something about her hopping dimensions.

At the foot of the stairs, Buffy turned to Liam and placed a finger over her mouth, signaling for silence. She carried a shallow dish full of water and a cloth. She walked up to the chained vampire, knelt down beside him, and gently wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

A few steps behind, Liam crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Spike chained to the wall and Buffy gently helping to care for him. He growled softly, jealousy rippling through him. He looked at the blonde vampire and glared; something about him really made Liam feel on edge, and he hated it.

Spike groaned softly and shifted on the floor. Buffy moved back slightly as Spike's eyes opened a bit. "Did I hurt anybody?" he asked softly.

Buffy stood up and backed away a step as Spike sat up, leaning his head back against the wall. He looked at Liam, glared, and then turned his blue eyes on her. She could feel Liam a few steps away; he was tense and alert, and she couldn't blame him.

"Just Andrew," she told Spike softly. "But nobody really cares about him."

"I don't remember," Spike whispered, looking down at the floor in shame. "I don't remember anything."

Buffy reached out and cupped his cheek. "Hey, hey…it's not your fault, ok? We think we know what's doing this. Something's playing you. Some ghost or demon has learned how to control you. The others are researching it right now."

"Kill me," he whispered.

"What?"

"Buffy, you have to kill me!"

Liam narrowed his eyes as he watched the blonde vampire plead with Buffy. It didn't make any sense. "Why do you want her to kill you?" he asked quietly.

Spike turned and looked at him, annoyed. "Do you have any idea what a vampire is capable of?" he snapped, for the first time truly believing that Liam had no memories of being either Angelus or Angel.

Liam paused "No" he whispered "And I don't want to know"

Buffy folded her arms across her chest. "Believe me," she whispered, wanting to add her opinion, "I am well aware of what you are capable of."

Spike's head turned to her in surprise. Then, using the chains, he lunged to his feet and took a purposeful step towards her. Buffy backed away quickly. Liam tensed and snarled warningly.

Spike stopped and looked at her sadly. "No, you got off easy, too. Do you know how much blood you can take from a girl before she'll die? I do. You see, the trick is to drink just enough to damage them so that they can still feel, so that they'll still cry when you rape them." He paused, and Buffy could see the tears in his eyes. He looked away.

Liam took a step toward them, his eyes narrowed as he glanced between Spike and Buffy. "What did he do to you?" he asked her softly, his voice hard.

Buffy slowly shook her head. "It doesn't matter, he's not the one that's doing this."

"I already did it. It's already done, Buffy!" Spike paced a few steps away, then suddenly turned and faced Buffy again. "Do you want to know what I've done to girls Dawn's age?" he whispered, tears are running down his cheeks. "This is me, Buffy," he whispered, tilting his chin up boldly as he stared at her through the tears. "You've got to kill me before I get out!"

Buffy glanced at Liam, concerned that he might try to attack the chained vampire. But when he didn't move, though he continued to glare at Spike in disgust, Buffy took a step toward Spike. "You've fought by my side, you've saved lives, and you've helped…"

Spike snarled at her and lunged forward with a rattle of chains. "Don't do that!" he yelled angrily. "Don't rationalize this into some noble act when we both no it's not true!" He snarled again. "This wasn't some throw-my-chest-on-a-sword heroic act! It was selfish, and dark and violent." He looked away. "I did it for you Buffy, so that you could look at me and see the soul and not the demon."

Liam snarled softly in warning, the spark of jealousy he felt at Spike's declaration surprising even him. Buffy looked him in the eye and her expression caused him to grow quiet, though he still continued to glare daggers at Spike

Spike glanced toward him, and Buffy could see the pain and anger that Liam's presence caused. Spike knew she still loved Angel. He sighed and looked her in the eye. "You like men who hurt you," he murmured.

"What?" she snapped, appalled. "Spike, no!"

"Yes, you need it to feel the hate, the pain. You need it to do you're job. To be a Slayer."

Buffy shook her head. "You're wrong, Spike," she said. "I don't hate like that, not you, not me. I don't even hate the demons I face each week. How can I hate something that just is?" She shook her head. "You're not alive because of hate or pain, you're alive because I saw you change." She looked at him intently.

Spike lunged forward, the chains rattling as he strained against his bonds. "That's not true!" he yelled, panicked.

Buffy just tilted her head to the side. "Be easier if it was true, wouldn't it?" She said softly. "You faced the monster inside you and you fought back. You risked everything to be a better man." She glanced sideways and fixed Liam with a small smile before focusing her attention back on the troubled vampire. She took a step toward him and placed a hand on his arm; behind her Liam tensed in anticipation.

"You might not see it," she whispered encouragingly. "But I do, and I believe in you, Spike."

Spike blinked, sniffed, and fixed Buffy with a look of hope and amazement. He wanted to be a better man, he did, and Buffy's trust in him meant more to him then he could ever admit. He looked down and nodded slowly, embarrassed at his show of emotion in front of Liam. "Thanks," he murmured.

At that moment, the lights flickered out and plunged the house into complete blackness. A sense of dread filled the room as a loud crash sounded and something came in through the window at the top of the wall. Liam whipped his head around frantically, trying to find the source of the noise in the darkness. A robbed figure rushed towards the Slayer and pushed her violently away from the chained vampire. She hit the wall and crumpled to the floor with a cry of pain.

"Buffy!" Liam yelled, his voice rising in panic.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks again to Constant Comment Tea for betaing this for me! I hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I am.**

It's Always You

Chapter 7

Buffy let out a muffled yell as she fell to the floor, hitting her head hard against the concrete. She groaned and dimly heard Liam yell her name frantically before suddenly a pair of strong cool hand pulled her to her feet. She blinked and looked up at the tall vampire. She could see his yellow eyes glinting in the darkness and knew that his face had changed to its vampire visage.

Behind her, she heard Spike snarl and struggle against his chains as three more figures jumped down into the basement through the window and ran up the stairs. There was a crash and a loud piercing scream of fright from upstairs, signaling the arrival of more attackers. Buffy felt her entire body flood with fear.

"Dawn!" she screamed desperately. Pulling out of Liam's arms, she hurried up the stairs, glancing back only once to find Liam following close behind and Spike looking up at them, an annoyed look on his face that he wouldn't be joining the fight.

"Dawn!" Buffy screamed again as she stumbled into the kitchen; the rest of the house was just as dark as the basement. The kitchen door was lying on the floor, the hinges torn completely out of the wall. She looked around frantically, rushing into the living room, Liam on her heels. Willow was lying in a heap near the edge of the table. Her eyes were closed and there was a small cut on her forehead; she was unconscious.

A clash of steel sounded from the other direction and Buffy turned around to find an axe-wielding Xander struggling against one of the figures. Anya screamed angrily and rushed toward it, smashing a lamp over its head. The figure fell to the floor as glass shattered everywhere. Xander took a deep breath and brought the axe down on the figure with a grim expression on his face. He looked up then, and Buffy could see the blood splattered on his face and shirt.

Liam raced past her, his eyes narrowed at Gunn and Dawn, who were battling two other figures. Liam lunged forward and grabbed one of the figures around the neck; he twisted savagely, his eyes angry, and the figure slumped to the floor dead. Gunn ducked a swipe from the other one and retaliated with a quick upper cut to the jaw that rendered the man unconscious. Dawn slumped against the wall, breathing hard and shaking. Buffy swiftly glanced at Xander to see if he was ok and rushed toward her sister.

"Dawn," Buffy said in concern. "Are you ok?"

Dawn nodded slowly, offering Buffy a small smile.

There was a high-pitched scream from the other room and Liam rushed past, a concerned look on his face. Buffy followed. Cordy was backed against the stairs, a hand pressed to her mouth as she screamed again. Wesley was positioned in front of her, facing an advancing robbed figure with a look of anger, determination and a hint of fear on his face. He raised his hands in a boxer's punch and moved them back and forth in preparation for a fight.

"Come on, you fiend!" he shouted heroically. "Let's fight like real men!" He started to move his arms and hands around in some weird mix of karate and sign language. The robbed figure hesitated for a split second, probably wondering at Wesley's sanity, then it reached into its robes,pulled out a wickedly curved silver dagger, and rushed forward.

Cordelia screamed again, Buffy started forward, remembering Wesley's less-than-adequate combat skills, but Liam grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. She looked at him in confusion

He jerked his head toward the fight. "I'm betting on the Reaper, the English has what's coming too him!"

Buffy frowned at him and turned back, fully intending to stop the fight before Wesley got gutted.

What happened next was almost to fast for Buffy's eyes to pick up. The figure rushed forward, its hand rising to plunge the dagger into Wesley's chest. At the same moment, he moved his arms in such a way that his left arm brushed against the release of the stake in his right. A split second latter, the figure was pressed against Wesley's chest, it's dagger held limply at its side as a wooden shaft protruded from the middle of its back. The figure slumped, breaking the stake from Wesley's arm, and fell to the floor in a heap, a pool of blood quickly forming around it. The look of disbelief and horror on Wesley's face was all too familiar to Buffy. She frowned, saddened, but was prevented from comforting her former Watcher when two more figures emerged from the dining room and hurried up the stairs. Buffy quickly followed.

Liam glanced into the dining room found Fred and Lorne huddled in the corner, another masked figure lying dead in front of them. He smirked and hurried up the stares behind the little blonde, a growl rumbling in his throat.

When she reached the top floor, Buffy glanced around, wondering which room the figures were in. A loud crash from Dawn's room sorted it out. Buffy ran forward, a grim expression on her face. Andrew yelled in fright as she reached the door. Two figures were standing over him as he huddled in his chair, his mouth open wide in fear. Buffy jumped forward and grabbed one of the robed figures, and threw him against the wall.

Liam looked around, quickly surveying the scene and grabbed the other figure a second before its dagger plunged into Andrew's rib cage. He hauled the figure away and punched it savagely in the face as he snarled. The man recovered quickly, turning around and swiping at Liam with his knife, Liam jumped back and then narrowed his eyes at the man in anger, his lips pulled back from his fangs and he snarled in a rage as he started toward the man.

At the same time, Buffy's opponent had recovered; he staggered to his feet and threw himself at her, intending to impale her on the shining silver blade in his hand. Buffy dodged, grabbed the wrist that held the knife and jerked it up so that it entered the soft delicate flesh under the man chin. He slumped to the floor.

She turned around, breathing hard, and her eyes opened wide in horror as she saw Liam sink his fangs into the neck of his opponent. The figure shrieked wordlessly, a pitiful sound, as Liam's sharp teeth sank into his flesh.

Buffy screamed, "Liam, _no_!"

His head jerked up and she saw blood dripping down his chin. The look of horror in his yellow eyes as he stared at her was enough to make her heart ache. He glanced back at the lifeless corpse in his hands and dropped it unceremoniously to the floor.

Buffy took a hesitant step toward him as he stared down at the body, unmoving. She took his hand and when he slowly looked up at her, she reached out with her other hand and slowly wiped the blood from his chin.

"I couldn't stop…." he whispered, his voice so low she struggled to hear him. "I just…I smelled his blood, and it was so…." he choked and shook his head with a snarl on his lips.

Buffy reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her body, tears falling down her cheeks. "Shhh, Liam. It's ok," she soothed, stroking his hair and shoulders. He clutched her tightly, shaking slightly, low growls coming from his throat. "There was just so much blood…" he murmured quietly.

She sobbed again and clutched him tighter. "I know, I know," she whispered.

(v)

Gunn was pacing around the living room as Buffy and Liam made their way down the stairs a few minutes later. Buffy's eyes were slightly red from crying, and Liam had a defiant look on his face.

She glanced around. Fred stood in the corner, her arms wrapped around herself in comfort and Lorne stood next to her with his arm around her shoulder. Willow was still unconscious, but she was now lying on the couch, the rest of the group were sitting on the couch or the floor, except Wesley, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Was that real? Did those guys just really try and kill as all? Fred asked softly, looking scared.

"Yeah, and I thought my hood was tough!" said Gunn. "It's got nothing on Sunnydale!"

Suddenly Buffy blinked, as realization hit. "Spike!" she cried, turning around and sprinting down the hall. She noticed Wesley slumped against the kitchen island, but paid him no mind as she hurried down the stairs to the basement. A feeling of dread swept through her as she saw the broken chains and the smashed windows. She sighed and closed her eyes in dismay. When she opened them, she found Liam looking at the ruined chains with awe and she shook her head in amusement.

"They came for Spike all along" she murmured softly as she looked up at Liam's tired face "We we're just in the way."

(v)

Buffy and Liam trudged back up the stairs into the kitchen. When she saw Wesley, Buffy hesitated, again remembering the look of horror as his stake had plunged into the chest of a human. She turned to Liam and gave a little tilt to her head, indicating that he should go back to the others. Liam glanced between her and Wesley, nodded slowly and walked out the door. Buffy sighed and walked towards Wesley, she stopped a few feet from him and gazed at the older man. "Wes…" she whispered, "You ok?"

He glanced up at her and she saw the pain in his dark-blue eyes. He set his jaw in a grim line and glanced away. "I didn't know…" he murmured in a soft monotone, his voice distant and controlled, detached "… I didn't know."

Those words conjured up an image she had thought long-repressed, a memory of a young dark haired woman, curvy with the strength to match her untamed spirit, looking down at her hands that were covered in blood, whispering the same words as a man slumped against a wall, a wooden stake buried in his chest.

She swallowed the painful lump in her throat, Faith hadn't been able to deal with killing a human, she hoped Wesley would be able to. "Hey," she murmured trying to smile as she took a step toward him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That man was trying to kill you, you did nothing wrong," she whispered.

Wesley shook his head. "I killed a man," he said. "I killed a man, how can I ever face myself again?"

Buffy took a deep breath. "If you hadn't killed him he would have killed you," she told him with conviction. "He was evil, and the way they moved…." She thought about what she had seen "Wes, they might have looked human but I'm not convinced they were entirely."

He looked up at her startled, bit his lip, and nodded. "I know, I noticed that too. They we're so fast…. and organized!" He blinked and sighed running a hand over his face. "But this still doesn't make it right!" he said slowly.

Before Buffy could even thing of a way to answer that Xander yelled from the living room, "Buffy!"

Buffy glanced at Wesley and smiled. "It's gonna be fine. Come on" she said.

She turned and walked back into the living room, Wesley following slowly. Liam and Xander were kneeling beside one of the figures, the one that Xander had killed. She avoided looking at the gaping wound in his chest and instead focused on the look of horror on both her friend's faces. "What is it?" she asked nervously.

Liam pointed at the figures eyes, and Buffy looked down at them. Where the man's eyes should have been was a hideously scarred mass of tissue, It looked like his eyes had been sewed shut. She swallowed her revulsion and placed a hand over her mouth in horror.

"Behind her, she heard Wesley murmur a quiet, "Oh my."

But his deformity wasn't the only thing that horrified Buffy. She had a vivid flashback of seeing another figure like this. Standing in a corner of her room during a dream, and other of a group of these figures standing around a ritual alter in a cave under a Christmas tree farm. He eyes opened wide. "I've fought these guys before, they call themselves Bringers," she whispered.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure, Buffy?" asked Xander softly.

She nodded. "Yeah," she whispered with a quick glance at Liam. "I know what we're up against, this new Big Bad, the ghosts….it's all the same thing!"

"What?" asked Liam curiously.

She hesitated. "It calls itself the First. The First Evil," she whispered.

(v)

Spike blinked slowly as he started to waken. The last thing he remembered was Buffy and Liam racing up the stairs and then more of those figures jumping through the windows. After that, nothing. He supposed one of them had knocked him out while he was helpless in the chains. His head was throbbing in pain and he could feel the dried blood as it matted his hair and stuck to the side of his face.

He looked around; he was in a large brick room with a dirt floor. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room with an almost ethereal glow. The room was cool and damp; he could hear a leaking pipe somewhere nearby and surmised he was somewhere underground. He could smell mold and rotten wood and metal. He looked toward the middle of the room and noticed a lot of sand had been pushed to the corners of the room to reveal a large round metal seal. It was shiny, despite being buried for however many millennia, and the design was dark; strange shapes and symbols pulsed with primordial energy, with a feeling of evil that even Spike found disquieting. In the center of the seal, with its tongue sticking out was a goat's head, for some reason Spike found this absurd, and starting laughing softly.

Two figures, the same ones that had appeared at Buffy's house, grabbed him by the arms and hauled him to his feet. He struggled, but he was much too weak against their unusual demonic strength, they pulled him back and slammed him against a circular wooden structure. They held his arms, and other two figures came to secure his legs. When they were finished he was secured with enough chains to make a demon dance.

A low chuckle came from the entrance to the pit and he turned his head slowly to the side. He saw himself leaning casually against the doorframe, wearing a pair of black jeans and a tight black T-Shirt. It smirked; a little quirk of the lips and Spike felt his heart sink in defeat.

"You know what I have learned today? If you want something to be done right you have to do it yourself." It sighed softly and walked forward until it was standing right in front of him. It reached out to stroke his face and Spike watched in surprise as the fingers passed right through his flesh. His image sighed dramatically, rolled its eyes, and stepped back.

"Unfortunately, that isn't really an option for me at the moment." It looked Spike directly in the eye, blue eyes meeting blue, and Spike shivered at the coldness, at the evil in those azure depths.

"Still, props for trying," his image told him shrugging, and then it chuckled warmly and turned around, pacing back and forth before him.

"After Andrew's little mutiny, I really needed to step things up." he turned and winked at Spike. "Take matters into my own hands." It paused and shrugged. "Relatively speaking. And you and I have this great thing going on William; I didn't want to spoil it! This way I can drain you, have my fun and you will still be around for the end. It's a win-win situation." It chuckled and reached into the pocket of its leather duster and brought out a packet of cigarettes. It selected one, placed the packet back in its pocket, then used its silver lighter (identical to Spike's own) to light up and take a drag. "Ahhh…" it sighed contentedly. "Now, where was I?" it murmured. "Ahh…yes, that was it!"

It turned around again and Spike found himself suddenly looking at the spitting image of Buffy: her golden hair falling in waves around her shoulders and down her back, hazel eyes shining with mirth, and lips turned up in a smile. He sucked in a startled breath and looked around frantically.

"Ohh…oh baby. Shh, it's going to be okay…" she whispered soothingly, nodding silently at the robed figures.

All but one of the figures stepped back, the leader-or at least he presumed it was the leader-stepped forward and reached up to lower its hood. Spike saw its eyes and despite all the horror he had seen, all the atrocities he had committed, he actually shuddered with terror. The figure reached into a pocket of its robes and pulled out an ornately carved dagger that glinted in the light. Spike gulped and started to struggle again, pulling at the chains desperately as he growled low in his throat.

It didn't do any good, as the figure casually grabbed Spike's shoulder in one hand, holding him against the wooden restraints, and slowly raised the dagger to his chest. Spike screamed in the cold steel slid into his flesh, cutting and scraping. Symbols and designs of evil appeared on his skin as the figure slowly and meticulously cut into his skin, causing his blood to run in torrents down his chest.

Spike snarled again and fixed the image of Buffy with a reproachful glare.

"Oh Spike," it pouted. "Don't look at me like that! What can I say? I'm a sucker for the classics," it chuckled.

A grinding mechanical sound started up and Spike found himself tilting forward and rising slowly off the ground. He looked around in alarm and noticed another figure off to the side, pulling on a set of ropes to slowly raise him in the air. "Shit," he muttered softly as he saw the direction he was heading.

Slowly, painfully, he was raised until he was directly over the seal. He struggled again, but it was no use as his blood continued to drop onto the seal. With each drop he could feel the energy, the power of the seal becoming stronger and stronger. After a while a soft silver glow started radiating from around the edges of the designs and Spike swallowed nervously, a tingle of dread shivering down his spine.

The Buffy image giggled girlishly. "Hey Spike," she whispered, her voice low and husky. "Wanna see what a real vampire looks like?"

Spike glanced down again and watched as the middle of the seal started to open up with a grinding of metal; power filled the air and Spike sucked in a deep breath.

He heard a savage snarl and watched as a clawed hand slowly appeared, then another. A medium sized compact body appeared next with strong arms and shoulders. As the creature's face appeared, Spike was thankful to whatever demon gods had allowed a vampire to evolve. The thing that looked up at him was hideous; it was a face that was as ancient as time itself, its dark gray skin was sallow, its pointed ears twitched and it looked around with bright golden eyes. It opened it mouth and hissed, revealing a row of pointed teeth and a smell of rotten flesh and blood.

Spike looked down at the Turok-Han and shivered with a fear he had not felt in a long time. "Oh Bugger me," he muttered

(v)

It was morning again. It had been hours since the attack. The Bringers had been dumped and buried in the woods at the back of the house, the glass was swept up and everyone had managed to get a few hours' sleep. The windows in the basement had been bordered up and at that moment Liam was down there resting; the others were all upstairs.

Buffy stood with her hands on her hips, wearing a floral-patterned skirt, and white blouse, as she dillignetly watched the repairs being made on her house.

As he worked Xander explained that one of the perks in construction was getting free stuff, to which Anya had quickly followed up with a comment that the tool-belt was especially sexy, causing Xander to blush a bright shade of red.

Andrew was sitting in his chair in the middle of the room; they had decided to move him so that they could keep an eye on him-plus Dawn had needed sleep. Right now, he was complaining. "Look I don't know anything okay, nothing! Warren didn't tell me anything!"

Buffy crossed the room and stood in front of Andrew, a scowl plastered on her face. She glared. "I'm going to say this once, so you better listen! We need that information Andrew. If you don't want to tell us, fine, but be aware there are going to be consequences!"

Andrew sneered and turned up his nose. "You'll get nothing out of me, Slayer!"

Anya got up from the couch and stalked towards the geek. "Can I hit him again?" she asked Buffy, fixing Andrew with a glare.

"Sure," Buffy replied lightly, shrugging her shoulders.

Andrew panicked as Anya raised a fist and took a threatening step toward him. "No, Wait! I'll tell, I'll tell! Just please don't let her hit me again!" he moaned pitifully.

Buffy glanced at Anya and raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Ok, go ahead," she said.

Andrew took a deep breath. "The blood was used to open the seal of Danzalthar," he squeaked.

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "Where is this seal?" she asked softly, her voice like steel.

Andrew sighed. "Under the school," he murmured, shrinking in his seat a little from the Slayer's steady gaze.

"The School?" Dawn said softly from the other side of the room. "Could that have been what made Spike crazy?"

Buffy contemplated this information as Wesley and Gunn walked back inside, carrying another piece of plywood. She moved out of their way and looked at Willow. "Will?" she asked.

Willow looked up from the computer, which she had been using to research The First, and frowned. "I'm not sure Buffy. It's possible…" She turned to Andrew. "What does the seal do?"

The boy shrunk in his seat as the sound of the drill sounded through the house, he grimaced and covered his ears with his hands. When it was quiet again he looked up at Buffy. "Something bad, something really, really bad!" he murmured with a shake of his head as he placed his hands back in his lap.

"Okay, okay…." sighed Buffy raising her hands in the air. "I'll take Andrew, we'll go to this seal, see if we can find anything. The rest of you keep working on finding out what this First is all about ok?"

"I'm coming with you Buffy," Xander told her firmly.

Dawn nodded and stepped forward. "Me too!"

Fred looked up. "Can I come?" she asked quietly.

Buffy shrugged. "Yeah sure why not? Make sure you all grab a sword or crossbow or something. I don't want to take any chances."

Anya sighed in annoyance and took a few steps toward Andrew. "I really wanted to hit you again," she told him in a low voice. "Just one wrong move and you'll be mine you little monkey!"

Andrew flinched and looked away. "I don't know why you are all scared of this First anyway; he doesn't sound scary!"

Dawn shook her head. "Oh no, it does if you understand the context."

Andrew frowned. "No…" he murmured, making a face. "Something evil should have an evil name….like Lex, or Darth Vader…..or Voldemort…"

"Or Hannibal Lector," offered Anya

"Or Dracula!" Fred said with a grin.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Enough! Let's go."

(v)

Buffy and the others followed Andrew as he walked through the dark tunnels under the school. Suddenly, a little squeal sounded in front of them and Buffy raised her sword, a little piglet dashed past, a streak of pink skin as it squealed softly. Dawn's eyebrows shot up and Buffy pursed her lips. She turned to Andrew as she heard Fred giggle behind her and fixed the boy with a stare.

Andrew shrugged, "Don't look at me, I don't know a thing."

Buffy scowled and pushed him in the small of the back. "Come on, let's keep going."

Andrew started walking, but he turned to look over his shoulder at the blonde. "You really need to get your boss to start exterminating this place," he told her seriously. Buffy just sighed.

"I'm pretty sure it's around here somewhere," Andrew murmured a few minutes later as he turned a corner and walked into a slightly lit room. "Oh," he stopped.

They all looked around in astonishment. Buffy's eyes widened and she could do nothing but stare at the freakish seal on the floor. Dawn put her hand too her mouth in horror.

Andrew looked around and beamed. "See, told ya I'd find it!" he said proudly.

"Do you think aliens have done this?" squeaked Fred, wrapping her arms around herself in fright.

"Aliens?" questioned Xander

"Yeah, maybe they're trying to take over the world. Maybe they've already abducted us and we are now in a deep sleep under their mind control! Even now they could be going all sorts of things to my prone, helpless body!" she breathed in fright.

Xander gulped painfully while Dawn and Buffy eyed each other in amusement.

"Ah…Fred," Buffy said with a smile. "I don't think it's aliens. The symbols are purely demonic not…. alien-like!"

"Are you sure?" she asked softly.

Buffy nodded. "I don't think aliens are really into the whole goat worship thing," she indicated the seal.

"Oh, right."

Buffy smiled and turned to Andrew. "What does this thing do?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, it didn't work…there wasn't enough blood."

Dawn wandered over to the other side of the room, careful to give the seal a wide berth. She stopped in front of the now empty wooden restraint, the Bringers having untied Spike and dragged him away hours ago. She frowned and reached up to press her hand against a sticky red patch. She pulled her hand away and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "There's blood on this, and lots of it, too," she said.

"Not that Spike-guy's blood, right?" Fred asked timidly.

Buffy looked nervous. "I hope not, but I have a feeling it might be."

"Where do you think they've taken him?" Dawn asked concerned

Buffy sighed and shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know. If something came out of that seal, I don't want to even think what he's going through."

"We have to get him back, Buffy" Dawn said, she still wasn't sure how she felt about him, he had a long way to go before she trusted him again; but she still didn't want to see him tortured. That was just too much.

"I know, I know. But first I want to find out what came out of that seal" She sighed in defeat and looked around the room. She noticed a number of shovels leaning against the wall and picked them up. She handed them out and kept one for herself. "Well, we can't really do anything now," she told them. "But we can't leave this thing uncovered like this; who knows what other nasties will come out of it!" She dug her shovel in the dirt and started shoveling it back over the seal. The others all agreed and quickly started to help her.

(v)

As Buffy and the others were walking back through the basement of the school, Principal Wood appeared in front of them. He seemed as surprised to see them as they were. Buffy blushed.

"Principal Wood!" she gasped "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," he replied with an unconvincing grin. Buffy and Dawn noticed that he carried a shovel in his hand and there was dirt on the metal. Then he turned and continued to walk down the hall.

Buffy frowned and turned to Dawn with a raise of her eyebrows. "That was weird," she commented lightly, Dawn could do nothing but nod her head in agreement.

(v)

It was late afternoon, almost sunset, and Liam was in the living room when they got back. He was sitting on the loveseat with a book in front of him, but he didn't seem to be reading. A glance into his eyes and Buffy realized he was probably starting to get hungry again. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair..This was all they needed.

Willow looked up and grimaced. "I've gone through the book Lorne used three times and there is absolutely nothing, no mention of the ingredients for that spell at all." She sighed, "It getting us nowhere Buffy, every spell I've looked up is either temporary, or the ingredients are unavailable, or the spell just isn't strong enough to get these types of memories back!"

Buffy sighed and walked over to the witch. She sat down beside her on the couch and watched as Xander and Dawn wandered to the kitchen to get something to eat. Fred walked over to Wesley and Gunn, who were at the table and smiled at them as she sat down.

"So no luck?" Buffy asked quietly.

Willow shook her head. "None" She shrugged. "I've been trying to think of something, but all this stuff with the ghosts and Spike and now the First Evil is really starting to stress me out!"

"Will, it's okay," Buffy assured her, laying a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Willow leaned back against the couch. "Thanks Buffy," She sighed softly and took a deep breath. "So, what about you guys? Find out anything creepy?"

"Well we saw footprints around the seal," Xander answered as he walked back into the room a sandwich in his hand. "Something definitely came out and decided to have a party."

"There was a lot of blood," Dawn added around a mouthful of chips. Buffy frowned at her sister and held out her hand for the packet. Dawn scowled, and dropped the packet of "Flaming Barbeque" into her sisters hand and flopped down onto the floor and crossed her legs. She looked up at Willow. "It was really gross," she finished.

Buffy nodded "It was," she offered once she had swallowed. "We think it might be Spike's," she admitted softly, looking at Willow pointedly.

Liam glanced between Willow and Buffy and was unable to hold his tongue any longer. "What does blood have to do with it?" he asked softly, shifting nervously in his seat.

Dawn rolled her eyes "It's always about the blood, and this thing is evil. Blood and evil are like peas and carrots"

"Or bangers and mash," added Wesley from the table.

Liam looked around. "Oh," he murmured. He looked down at his hands as they rested on the book on his knee. He remembered how strong they were, how easy it was to hurt the Bringers, and struggled to swallow his remorse. That man would have killed him and Buffy if he hadn't killed him first. But he remembered how he had gotten angry, how the blood pounding through the man's chest had been like a drum in his ears, the bloodlust had come quickly, and he had been surprised.

He didn't like being surprised.

Liam's silence went unnoticed by everyone but Buffy. She knew the look in his eyes: Angel had worn that look often. She sighed. She knew he was still freaking out about what happened last night; it must have been a shock. She knew he had been horrified at what he had done, at what he had been reduced to.

She was about to open her mouth and tell him it wasn't his fault, that he had nothing to be ashamed of, when the doorbell rang. It was so unexpected that everyone fell silent and just looked at each other. Buffy looked around before she got up off the couch, handing the packet of chips to Dawn as she walked toward the door. When she saw the person standing on the threshold she gasped in surprise.

"Hello, Buffy," Giles said with a small twitch of the lips that was the British equivalent of a cheesy grin.

Buffy laughed and was about to step forward and offer the man she considered her father a well-welcomed hug when three teenage girls appeared behind him and pushed their way into her home.

She stepped back, startled as the first, an average dark-haired girl with a round face announced, "Nice place; bit of a mess though," in a strong Cockney accent. The second girl was tall with straight reddish-blonde hair and she smiled softly. The third girl was short, as short as Buffy herself, and had jet black hair and a wide face; her features a mix of Native American and Caucasian. She sauntered through the door, looked Buffy up and down, and sniffed with disdain.

"So this is a Slayer," she smirked. "Huh…" Then she turned and walked confidently into the house. Buffy glanced back at Giles a look of shock on her face.

Giles smiled wryly. "Sorry to barge in, it seems we have a slight apocalypse!"

(v)

As Giles stepped into the living room, his eyes immediately found Liam's. He stiffened and his eyes narrowed in anger at the vampire. He noticed the rest of the AI team a moment later and announced somewhat stiffly, "So I see you already have a full house."

Liam glanced up at the sound of Giles' accent and glared at the Watcher. "English ass," he muttered under his breath.

Wesley looked up from his spot at the table. "Mr. Giles?" he gasped. Jumping up, he rushed towards the older man and grabbed his hand, shaking it enthusiastically. "Oh my Lord, it's so good to see a familiar face!" He grinned, then paused. "But you do look older," he took a step back and frowned.

"Buffy," murmured Giles quietly. "Do explain what's going on."

"It was a spell, to get Cordy's memories back after she became a higher being," she held up a hand to ward off any questions. "But of course it went wrong and now they all think they are seventeen"

"Good lord, all of them?" he asked, glancing at Liam.

Buffy just laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah."

Cordy looked over from where she was polishing her nails and looked Giles up and down. "Hey Giles, at least you still look all stuffy and British," she said.

Giles blinked. "Thank you, Cordelia, that was very nice of you."

Cordelia shrugged as Buffy smiled and introduced Giles and the three girls to Gunn, Fred and Lorne, then she turned and looked Giles directly in the eye. "This is Liam," she told him pointedly indicating the dark haired vampire who was scowling at him.

Giles' eyes widened. "It's nice to meet you all," he told the team. He turned to the new girls. "This is Molly, Annabelle, and Kennedy." He introduced them before sighing loudly, "This is certainly unprecedented." He mused

Buffy just shook her head in disbelief and rolled her eyes. "You have no idea," she told him desperately. "We've been trying to get their memories back for the past couple of days, and now on top of all that we've just found out about the new Big Bad in town. It's the First Evil," she sighed. "I was looking for a bit of quiet time this year…"

Giles patted her arm gently. "It's ok Buffy, we'll deal with this memory problem soon. But right now I have to discuss some more pressing issues."

"Go on."

"The thing you're up against is indeed the First Evil; it claims to be the source of all things…well evil"

"Oh, please!" snorted Anya "The amount of times I have heard that! Oh I'm Evil, I'm Bad, baddy, bad, bad!" she snorted and when she realized everyone was looking at her strangely. She raised her eyebrows. "Well it's true!" she snapped. "Evil has an ego too, you know!" she folded her arms across her chest and frowned.

"Um…yes, well then…let's press on. The Council has always feared that something like this would happen, that there would be an attack on not just an individual Slayer but on the entire line."

Buffy jerked her head at the three teenagers. "The girls?"

"Potential Slayers, waiting for one to be Called. There were many just like them all over the world but now there is only a handful. They are on their way here, to be trained and to fight."

Buffy sighed. "And once they eliminate the potentials what then: Faith and then me? What happens if the line is gone?"

"If the end of the Slayer line is truly extinguished….the balance between the forces of good and evil will shift, the demons will get the upper hand…"

"Hell on Earth," Liam offered, proving that he had been listening to the entire conversation.

Giles paused for a minute, slightly surprised at Liam's strong accent. "Essentially, yes," he murmured reluctantly.

Buffy sighed. "Peachy!"

Giles smiled in sympathy at the worn-out Slayer, he could see it had been days since she had gotten a good night's rest. He glanced up at the potentials. "Annabelle?" he said pointedly. The tall quiet girl walked forward with her backpack and placed a few books on the table. "This is everything I could gather from the Council at such short notice. It's everything we had on the First. It's not much I'm afraid, but we're dealing with something that pre-dates history itself." He sighed. "We have managed to get some facts: the First is incorporeal-it can't touch-and it only appears in the guise of someone who has passed away…"

"Our ghosts!" whispered Willow, awed.

"Is that all? The Council isn't very forthcoming is it?" muttered Dawn .

Giles frowned. "The Council is gone."

"What?"

"There was an explosion, they are all dead."

Wesley's eyes widened. "My Father?" he spluttered.

Giles looked at the younger Watcher calmly. "At his home, he's still alive"

Wesley sighed with relief. "Thank the lord," he murmured.

"I'm surprised at you, Giles," Anya said quietly. "Taking some books is one thing, but planting a bomb!"

"What… I didn't, it must have been an agent of the First!"

Buffy smiled. "It's better than nothing. Thanks, Giles."

He looked at her sadly and placed a hand on her knee. "I hate to put you through all this Buffy, but this fight is yours, we will all be here to support you, but this First Evil is more determined than anything else we have faced. It will take a Slayer's strength to beat it!"

"But no pressure!" Xander joked.

Liam looked around, confused. "You can't expect one person to stop this!" he said angrily.

Wesley frowned. "Buffy is a Slayer, that's what she does."

"What?" snapped Liam, his eyes almost glowing in their anger. "Die?"

"Liam," Buffy said softly. "Don't, its ok. It's what I do, I save the world." She gave a small humourless smile and glanced at Xander. "A lot."

Liam still looked torn; he wanted to say more but Buffy turned away and looked at Giles. "So what about getting their memories back? Do you think you can help with that?"

Giles nodded. "What have you found?"

Lorne got up and grabbed the spell book. "This was what we used," he told the Watcher, opening the book to the right page, "but the book doesn't include the potion that went with it. Without that, the spell is just useless."

Giles frowned, took the book and looked over the spell carefully. "Yes, I can see that would be a problem," he murmured. He looked up at Willow. "Have you looked through Walter's Companion?" he asked.

Willow nodded. "There's a spell in there, but Slinters Root isn't in season for another four months and the spell said only to use it fresh." She shook her head hopelessly. "I used to be so good at this, but now I can't think of anything, Giles!"

"Willow its fine! We'll think of something…"

"Does it actually have to be a memory spell?" asked Fred softly. "Does it need to be that restrictive?"

Wesley frowned and looked up. "What about a restoration?"

Willow gasped and looked at Giles happily. "Of course!" she exclaimed, jumping up she ran to the table, sliding a book out from the bottom of the pile. It was frayed and falling apart; it was so very old. "Not a restoration spell per se but a spell to 'Return what once was to its former place.'" She shook her head. "I should have looked in Jone's Journal from the start!"

"So what, this will get our memories back?" asked Cordy eagerly.

Willow nodded. "Lorne will set up the spell as before, including all the chanting and herbs and everything. Once that's going, I'll just do my own chant and that will bring the memories back." She looked through the old book, smiling too herself. "All these ingredients are pretty standard, I have them here, all I need is an Urn and we can pretty much do this now!" She squeaked excitedly.

"And you're sure this will only work on our memories?"

"The original spell will contain the restoration," Willow told them with conviction.

The AI team were all excited, Cordy was beaming as she jumped up and clapped her hands together.. "Let's do this now, I can't wait to get out of this pitiful town!" she exclaimed.

Liam was silent, he didn't know how he felt about getting his memories back, after what had happened last night and what Buffy told him about vampires. He was scared to find out. "I'm not doing it," he suddenly announced, folding his arms over his chest.

Buffy had been watching him for a while and she had a feeling something like this would happen, she didn't actually think he would refuse to get his memories back, though. She wasn't the only one surprised. "But Liam," whispered Fred. "You have to…" she said it softly, not as an order but as a simple fact.

Liam turned towards the skinny Texan and glared. "I have to, do I? Well I don't think so! I'm sick of everyone telling me what to do. I'm not doing it, never, not in this life!"

"But Liam," whispered Buffy. "Don't you want to remember?"

Liam looked shocked. "You just told me that I'm a vampire," he snapped, ignoring the potential's gasps of shock. He took a step towards Buffy. "You told me I was evil; how could you possibly think that I want to remember that?" He shook his head at her stupidity and turned towards the door. "I'm not doing the spell!" and with that, he opened the front door and stalked into the night.

Buffy shut her mouth and looked after him sadly. She understood his reasoning; she knew that Angel desperately wanted to forget the things he had done. She just wished she could have convinced Liam that his past wasn't all bad, there were a great many things he could have been proud of. She sighed and rubbed a hand over her forehead.

Xander got up and walked over to stand beside her. "Can I say it?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at the man who had been her friend for so long and cracked a smile. "Sure," she murmured

"Huston, we have a problem" he deadpanned.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The chapter I'm sure you have all been waiting for. Some well-deserved Buffy/Liam loving! Smut warning in this one! Enjoy! Lol and thanks again to Constant Comment Tea for betaing this for me!**

It's Always You

Chapter 8

Liam wrapped his arms around his chest and quickly walked down the street. None of them understood, none of them cared! He used to be evil, he could feel it in his bones, yet none of them even seemed to care. He didn't want to remember what he had done. Was it wrong for a guy to want some peace in his unlife? He didn't think so…

He sighed softly. This moping wasn't doing him any good. Buffy was the only one who seemed to understand. He had seen her face; she knew what he had done and didn't want him to have to face those memories again.

He hadn't really been paying attention to where he was going as he looked up and frowned. He must have wandered far, because he was now surrounded by warehouses and factories. A high-pitched laugh of amusement caught his attention and he raised his eyebrows as he walked slowly around the corner. One of the buildings had its door open and light was streaming into the street. He could see a number of cars parked along the street and groups of teenagers milling around. The sound of pulsating music and steady beats reached his ears, a blue neon sign above the door announced that it was "The Bronze": the only club in town.

Liam tilted his head to the side, interested, and took a few steps forward, drawn by the steady heartbeats of the crowd and the intoxicating scent of hormones, perfume and leather. A few girls wandered past, wearing dangerously high heals, tight tops that left very little to the imagination, and skirts that should have been illegal. They eyed him hungrily, like a cat would eye a mouse. Liam smirked at them, causing them to duck their heads and giggle. He raised his eyebrows; now here was something familiar! He could do this!

He grinned and walked through the door of the club, where flashing lights and steady drums, smoke and screams of laughter assaulted him. He winced slightly and walked to the bar. He eyed the bartender, a tall whip-thin man with a mustache, and placed his hands on the counter as he eased into the chair.

"Whisky, Irish, on the rocks," he told the man in clipped tones as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the black leather case. He opened it and found some shiny plastic cards and a number of green bills with numbers on the side. Selecting a few of the bills, he handed them across the bar. The man handed him his drink and took the cash. Liam took a quick gulp, gasping as the liquid burned his throat. He smiled as the bartender slid his change towards him.

He put the money and wallet back in his pocket and took another drink, slower this time so he could savor the richness and the feelings of the warm alcohol moving through his cold body.

He sat at the bar, listening to the music and chatting to a few people as they came to get drinks. Liam finished the first glass quickly, the second and third also going in quick succession. He was nursing the forth between his cold hands, staring down into the deep amber liquid as he blinked to keep it in focus. A chair moved beside him and he heard the rustle of fabric as someone sat down beside him. He glanced up and smiled faintly in surprise at the unfamiliar girl sitting beside him. She looked about 20, long curly dark blonde hair and large blue eyes that smiled at him from within a warm round face.

She winked at him, turned to face him, and shifted her legs to cross them over one another, causing her skirt to rise up just an extra inch. She tilted her head down and smiled as she took a sip through the straw of her bright pink cocktail.

Liam chuckled and leaned towards her, swaying slightly, "Can I buy you a drink, lass?" he murmured, his voice somewhat slurred.

She giggled and nodded. Liam smirked knocked back the rest of his glass and signaled the bartender for another round for the two of them.

The girl beamed at him, batting her lashes and leaned forward to run her manicured hand over his knee. Liam eyebrows shot up. Now this was more like it.

(v)

Spike groaned again. He could feel himself being dragged along the rocky floor but he couldn't move. He really, _really_ hated getting knocked out! He growled and opened his eyes a crack: he could see the back of the Turok-Han as it dragged him along. Beyond the ancient vampire his vision was blurry. He blinked and focused on the area around him, realizing that he was looking at rocky walls. He was in a cave. He closed his eyes and sighed: this shit was really getting old!

A few minutes later, his legs hit the floor with a soft thump. They had stopped. He kept his eyes closed as he felt the Turok-Han kneel down beside him. He could smell its putrid breath as it leaned forward, feel its cold ancient hands as they prodded the wounds on his chest, and he winced internally as he felt its tongue on his chest as it lapped up the blood. He snarled warningly: the vampire was a bloody poof! Typical!

He opened his eyes angrily. He could see now, there were a few candles scattered around the cavern. He jerked his head around and with all of his remaining strength he shoved the Turok-Han away from him. The other vampire snarled savagely and hissed as it barred its teeth at him. It took a step towards him, the look in its feral yellow eyes enough for Spike to realise that it wanted to rip him apart. The sound of _her _voice stopped it. It turned and shuffled towards the woman's calm, sweet call.

Spike couldn't believe it. His bright blue eyes opened wide as the tall dark-haired woman walked into the light. He gasped: her large dark-blue eyes shone with madness, her tall frame covered in an elegant black knee-length dress.

"Dru…pet," he whispered painfully through a jaw that was swollen.

She giggled and clasped her hands under her chin in a childish gesture, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. "Spike, my Spike always kicking a dolly when she's down!"

The Turok-Han snarled savagely and lunged forward, kicking Spike violently in the stomach. Spike growled in pain and rolled over onto his side, glaring angrily at the other vampire as it kicked him again and again.

The First in Drusilla's form claps her hands primly. "Enough of that! Here," she clicked her tongue and the Turok-Han moved towards her. She ran her hand down her own face, her sharp nails leaving a tail of blood along her cheek. The Turok-Han growled softly, almost purring as Dru lifted her finger to her lips and delicately licked the blood off her fingers. "You have to forgive him, the poor lamb," she whispered to Spike. "Has buckets of energy, been laying in wait since the earth was new, since before the bugs started to squirm."

"Don't worry my dear," she whispered to it. "Soon you will get your carnage. Soon the Slayer will run and you will be waiting!" She giggled.

Spike's eyes widened in terror. "What are you talking about Dru?" he hissed.

"No, no, no…Spilled, spilled, spilled our secrets like seeds on the wind, scattered like roots digging into the earth. No!" she glared. "But you forget: I know what you do and make you do what I say!" She raised her arms above her head. "And I'm not nearly done with you yet!"

Spike glared at her a moment. "You're not Dru?" he murmured, his voice soft at the revelation that this was not in fact his former love, but something else entirely.

Dru laughed softly "No, I'm really not!" she swayed her hips at him.

"She was crazier then you are," he whispered, his voice soft but clearly audible in the underground cavern.

Dru tilted her head to the side and slowly walked towards him. Very slowly, she lowered herself beside him, tucking her legs under her. She reached out, stopping her fingers millimeters from his skin she drew an invisible line down the center of his chest.

"Such a stubborn little boy needs a caning, needs a teaching! I could teach you, I know what is right. You could be bad if you like," she grinned slowly and moved her hand so it was hovering over the waistband of his pants. "Choices, choices, pick a side, make a bet! Choose our side; you know that it's delicious, we have cake and cream and tea!" She laughed softly, leaned forward, and kissed the air above his cheek.

Behind her the Turok-Han snarled angrily and shifted uneasily. Spike glanced towards it and the beast licked its lips. Spike wrinkled his nose at it and hissed. Then he turned towards The First. "Dru…love," he murmured.

She grinned and leaned forward, her large blue eyes opening wider. "Hmm?"

Spike chuckled. "Go to hell!"

She sat back on her heals and pouted angrily at him. "Stupid," she whispered. She got up and walked a few steps away. Very slowly, her form shifted and when she turned around to face him, Spike suddenly found himself staring into the eyes of Angelus. Spike knew it was the demon and not the Soul because its eyes were cold, soulless with an evil, malicious glint.

Angelus chuckled darkly, his voice rumbling in his chest. "Ahh, William," he murmured, his voice hard and mocking, his accent American.

Spike swallowed nervously, but didn't say anything as Angelus reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He twirled it in his fingers. "That wasn't very smart. But then, you never were into looking at the big picture, were you?" he laughed and walked forward. He turned his head to look at the Turok-Han and jerked his head in Spike's direction.

The Turok-Han growled happily, and threw itself at the blonde vampire. Grabbing him, it pounded his head into floor, kicked him and scratched at his chest. Spike managed to hit back a few times, but he was still weak and he couldn't do much of anything. After a while he just curled into a ball, gritting his teeth as the Turok-Han continued to kick him relentlessly.

Suddenly the beatings stopped and Spike assumed that Angelus had given the ancient vampire a signal to back off. Slowly he uncurled his body and fixed his Grandsire with a malevolent glare. Angelus chuckled and turned his head away to look at something else. Spike's eyes followed him and his heart sank as he watched the Turok-Han return with an armful of chains.

It was almost pitiful how easy it was for the other vampire to chain him up and secure him to the wall. Angelus looked disappointed and shook his head regretfully. "Damn, Boy," he murmured. "If I knew you liked being chained so much I would have tried it sooner!" he chuckled and Spike looked up wearily.

"What do you want?" he coughed, spitting blood onto the floor.

Angelus grinned, "Do you know why you are still alive Spike?" he asked. "You are alive because I wish it, because I'm not done with you yet. There are still many more plans left!" The First smirked. "But first I have a pest problem to take care of!" At Spike's confused look Angelus smiled and leaned down to look the weakened vampire directly in the eye. "Angel, or Liam, or whoever he is deciding to call himself now…. He slipped from my grasp once; it's not going to happen again! And that Slayer well, she needs to be kicked down a peg!" he straightened "Now, don't get me wrong: I like a strong woman…but she's a danger, and I want to see her scream." he grinned at Spike's horrified look.

Angelus turned to the Turok-Han. "Pathetic bastard. All this time and not even a decent woman to play with?" He turned to Spike and raised an eyebrow.

The Turok-Han snarled and looked towards the entrance of the cavern. Angelus smirked, turned back to Spike, and whispered, "Ready, set, GO!" He laughed as the Turok-Han surged forward, and ran out of the cavern.

Spike snarled and struggled weakly against the chains, as The First, as Angelus, merely threw back its head and laughed mockingly, his eyes evil glinting.

(v)

Buffy walked into the club after having wandered the streets of Sunnydale for the last few hours looking for Liam; she had eventually made it to the Bronze and on a whim decided to check it out. She didn't know why she even bothered, Angel always hated….she stopped and stared, not even bothering to finish the sentence she was thinking.

Liam was sitting at the bar, and there was a blonde slut in his lap!

Buffy fumed silently and stalked over. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the stack of glasses in front of him and the way the blond was practically attached to his hips and…what the hell? Where did she think she was putting that hand! Buffy stomped forward, grabbed the girl by the shoulder and yanked her away from Liam, hard, with enough strength to elicit a little yelp from the slutty bitch.

Liam looked up, startled. "Buffy…ah…" he swayed slightly in his chair. "I was just…"

Buffy put her hands on her hips. "Oh, I could see what you were just doing," she snapped, then her eyes narrowed. "Are you drunk?" she asked, appalled.

Liam blinked at her slowly. "No…" he hiccupped.

Buffy frowned, reached up, and picked up the half-empty glass in front of him, taking a sniff. "You are!" she snapped, shaking her head. "You're drunk!"

He frowned and swayed slightly, looking away from her flashing eyes. "Maybe just a tiny bit," he murmured softly, hiccupping again.

Behind her, Buffy heard the blonde rise to her feet on her 4-inch heals and tap her shoulder. Buffy raised an eyebrow and turned to the blonde, glancing up into bright blue eyes and a round face that was sporting a bruised cheek.

"Excuse me!" snapped the girl. "But we were talking!"

Buffy flashed the other girl a fake grin, reached out and wrapped her arms around the girl's skinny shoulders. "Normally I wouldn't do this," she whispered, turning so Liam couldn't see her talking to the girl, she just prayed the music would keep him from hearing what was being said. "But you seem like a nice enough girl," she continued.

"What?" asked the girl softly.

"Well…it's just the man you're talking to…he's a real player, another girl every other night! He's not gonna stick with you!"

The slut shrugged her shoulders. "Oh I realized that. I mean, any guy who looks like him who doesn't have a woman is either gay or a player!" She chuckled. "And I worked out he isn't gay! Don't worry, I'm not interested in a relationship, just a bit of fun!"

_Wow_, thought Buffy. _It's time to change tactics_ "That's what I thought, too," she murmured to the girl, placing her hand over her stomach lightly. "I was like you. I thought 'a little fun can't hurt, can it?''"

The slut's eyes widened. "Oh, my god are you…."

"Sssh!" hissed Buffy glancing back in alarm, but Liam was occupied with his drink.

The girl's mouth popped open. "You are!"

Buffy nodded solemnly. "Yeah…" she smiled and caressed her stomach lovingly. "I don't know how I'm going to do it on my own…" she murmured to herself, blinking back crocodile tears.

The girl's eyes widened and she glanced over Buffy's shoulder towards Liam. "Is he…"

Buffy nodded.

"And he doesn't…"

Buffy nodded again, lowering her eyes.

The slut's eyes narrowed. She let go of Buffy and stalked back to Liam with a murderous expression on her face.

He turned his head and smiled. "Hey lass…" he grinned.

The girl slapped him, hard enough to send his head jerking to the side. Buffy put her hand over her mouth as Liam looked back at the girl a shocked expression on his face as he raised his hand to rub his tender cheek.

The girl picked up her purse. "You're a bastard!" she snapped before she turned away and stalked out of the club. Buffy turned and watched her go, a smile tugging at her lips before she turned away and walked towards Liam. She jumped up and perched on the stool next to his, a smug smile plastered on her face.

Liam rubbed his cheek and glared at her. "What the hell was that whore's problem!" he snapped angrily, his words slightly slurred.

Buffy wrinkled her nose at the alcohol on his breath and turned to the bartender. "Two waters please!" she asked kindly.

Liam glared. "I'm not drinking water, I'm not a piss weak!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're drunk, I'm not talking to you like this!" she snapped and handed him his drink.

Liam ignored it, instead he turned to face her and grabbed her arm in a powerful grip. "What is your problem?" he hissed. "I was having fun, and now you've come to ruin it!"

"You don't even know that girl and her hand was down you're pants!" she snapped at him outraged.

"You're just jealous!"

"Jealous? As if! Your delusional, you know that!" she snapped at him.

"You are jealous, because I would have made her scream and you want me to do the same to you!"

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Wow, cocky much?"

He smirked. "Very."

Buffy coughed loudly and blushed. "Damn! I just walked right into that one didn't I?" she cursed.

Liam chuckled softly and let go of her arm but he continued to lean in close. "You forget," he murmured. "But I can smell how much you wanted me before….I wanted you too," he admitted glancing down. Then he frowned and looked her in the eye. "But I don't know why you pushed me away."

"We were in the kitchen!" she gasped, horrified.

He shook his head and chuckled. "That has nothing to do with it and you know it."

Buffy blushed, picked up her glass and took a quick sip. "Fine," she muttered. "Do you want me to tell you the real reason I pushed you away?"

Liam nodded, relaxing slightly and reaching out to take a quick drink of water.

"It's because we used to be together, romantically, a long time ago now, but it didn't work out. I pushed you away because I couldn't deal with that again"_ I couldn't deal with you leaving again, _she added silently.

Liam cocked his head to the side as he considered her words, then very slowly his eyes widened and he leaned back so fast that he almost toppled off his chair. Buffy reached out quickly, grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

His eyes were opened wide. "Sweet Jesus," he swore, "I hurt you?" he murmured, shocked.

Buffy's blinked in confusion. "We broke up…" she whispered. "Of course it hurt!" she shrugged. "But I got over it…"

He sighed and looked at her sadly. "So then why do you keep pushing me away?" he asked quietly.

Buffy looked down at the hands clasped in her lap. "Because I'm afraid if I don't then I won't be able to stop."

"Is that really a bad thing?" he asked with a smirk.

She looked up at him sadly. "With us, yeah…" she sighed and reached for her glass again.

Liam glanced at her swiftly, then leaned forward and looked her directly in the eye. "So you don't even want to try?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Buffy sighed, "It's not that simple. You, me, bad things happen if we're together!"

He smirked and looked her up and down. "Come on, you can't be that bad…"

Buffy glared at him over the rim of her glass. "I never said it was me!" she snapped, placing the glass on the bar.

He looked shocked. "We'll it's not me!" he told her lazily. "I checked in the bathroom… no way am I the one with the problem!"

Buffy blushed, thinking he was right about that, then she shook her head and glared at him. "It's not that type of problem!" she hissed, her face beet red.

He frowned. "Well then why are you going on about it?" he snapped.

Buffy glared at him. "Because the world almost ended!"

"What?"

"Yeah! There was this whole thing, with the moaning and then the screaming…" she blushed. "Then with the being evil…. It wasn't good. I still don't like to think about it."

"I'm not that person anymore?" he murmured, not exactly sure about what she was talking about, but certain he wasn't the same guy he was back then.

She sighed. "I know, I know… It's just…" Suddenly she glared. "And what about that women I saw before huh? She was practically dry-humping you! You want to get me on my back, what about her?"

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Hey, if she's offering I'm not going to turn her down!"

Buffy made a choking sound in the back of her throat: a cross between a moan and a sob. She quickly got up. "Ok….I'm leaving."

Liam's eyes widened. "Buffy…"

She ignored him and stalked towards the door.

He quickly jumped off the stool, stumbled slightly, and ran to catch up with her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She whirled to face him, her face angry, a glittering of tears in the corner of her eye. "Don't touch me!" she screamed.

Liam froze and backed away, raising his hands, a shocked look on his face. "I'm sorry!" he pleaded. "I don't…" He sighed and looked down. Buffy continued to watch him as she raised a hand to brush the tears from her cheeks. He looked amazingly like Angel at that moment.

He looked back up at her. "I haven't lusted after a women like this in a long time…" he murmured, wincing and glanced away embarrassed.

Buffy stared up at him in shock, was he just admitting…no. She shook her head. She knew he didn't love her, not yet, but he _had_ admitted that he liked her-or at least liked her body. She sighed internally. Would it be such a bad thing if something happened?

Every time he looked at her, she felt her heart start to beat faster; just the thought of him made her breath quicken. He was right: he wasn't Angel, but he wasn't Angelus, either. He was Liam, and Buffy was just beginning to realise how different this younger version of Angel was compared to the man that was her first and only true love.

Suddenly a thought occurred and she had to control herself not to gasp out loud. He was Liam, he thought like Liam, he acted like Liam. Buffy remembered the words Angel used to describe himself: _"I was a drunk, more interested in women then being responsible. I don't think I ever loved anyone, except my little sister, and I killed her._" Buffy eyes widened at the revelation: he didn't love her. He might lust after her, but he didn't love her. She smirked and felt the cornered of her lips twitch as a smile slowly formed.

No love, no curse.

Maybe there was a chance after all.

She looked up at him as he waited. "Aw…" she murmured, and taking a step forward she placed her arms around him. "Is the big bad vampire feeling all mushy?" she smiled, finally relenting to his advances as her fears started to fade.

He rolled his eyes and looked down at her. "Maybe just a little," he admitted quietly.

She giggled, stood up on her tiptoes, and kissed him softly on the mouth. She fully intended it to be a quick '_thank you for understanding_' peck. But she should have known: any kiss with this man didn't end quickly.

Liam hastily took advantage of her lowered defenses and put his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. Buffy gasped softly as he bent his head down and kissed her mouth forcefully, his lips passionate and strong, as they moved her mouth open slightly. His tongue caressed her lips, her teeth, and pulled her in. Buffy moaned and let him explore her mouth as she did the same to him, the lingering smell of alcohol on his breath was faint and not nearly enough of an issue for her to push him away. She closed her eyes slowly and smiled as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She teased him mercilessly, moving her tongue and nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth playfully. He purred softly as she giggled. Suddenly, he pulled his mouth off hers and took in a deep gulp of air, his eyes are wide.

"Did I just purr?" he asked in shock.

Buffy chuckled "Hmmm… I think you just did." She smirked at him.

He shook his head in astonishment. "Strange," he whispered softly as his bent his head again, the top of his hair brushing against her cheek and she breathed in the scent of her own shampoo as his lips nipped and kissed their way along her jaw and down to the hollow of her throat. Buffy gasped again, this time a bit louder, and tilted her head back as her body started to tingle. She wrapped one of her hands in the soft strands of his dark hair and held him close.

His hands start to wander, massaging the warm flesh of her hip and caressing her back, and her thigh, one of his hands move down to cup her ass as he pulled her hip in closer to his. Buffy's eyes flare open and she bites her lip as the hard length of his penis caressed her lower belly through the rough material of his jeans.

She removed her hands from around his neck grabbed his shoulders and pulled them both bodily into the little alcove between the stairs and the outside wall. It was darker in the little niche, with only the spotlight from the stage to make little lights play along their faces. Buffy looked up into Liam's eyes and smiled. His eyes were a deep chocolaty brown now, darkened from desire, and his mouth was pulled into a lazy grin, the bottom one slightly swollen from her little bites. She blushed again, ducked her head and wrapped her arms around his waist as she leaned back against the wall, her head resting against a poster announcing the upcoming concerts at the UC Sunnydale.

Liam chuckled and pressed his hips against hers and moved them slightly, rubbing himself against her. Buffy took a deep breath and closed her eyes, it was times like these she wished she had worn jeans: at least the thicker material would have been better protection against Liam's touch then the flimsy cotton material of her summer skirt. She cursed silently as his mouth started kissing her again, starting the fire in the pit of her stomach and sending it down to her toes. She shivered with lust, and moved her hips unconsciously.

Liam growled softly, and muttered something she couldn't understand, the sound muffled by her lips. She felt his hand slide down to grab her thigh and hoist her leg up to wrap around his waist. His hand caressed the smooth flesh of her thigh from knee to the curve of her buttocks and Buffy felt herself shiver again. He moved his mouth again and started kissing her neck.

Their breathing was coming in short shallow gasps now, she was sweating slightly and she could feel Liam's body trembling with need as he held her. She opened her eyes a crack, raised one of her hands and caressed the top of Liam's head, brushing his hair back and causing the ends to stick out haphazardly.

Liam's lips tickled the hollow of her throat, moving slightly. He reached the crescent shaped scar on the side of her neck and she cried out softly, her whole body humming as his tongue flickered over the sensitive, puckered flesh.

Liam jerked back, his eyes resting on her scar and she saw his swallow convulsively, he took a deep shaky breath. "What's…what's that?" he gasped, his voice ragged.

Buffy moaned softly, feeling a tingling heat playing around her core. She opened her eyes and looked into his dark eyes. "It's life," she whispered.

Liam looked interested, tilting his head to the side curiously.

Buffy noticed and bit her lip, she didn't want to tell him that he was the one responsible for the bit mark on her neck. It would be to much for him to handle. "A vampire bite" she added "Vampires need blood to live"

Liam frowned and brushed his fingers softly over the puckered flesh, causing Buffy to shudder again "Are you ok?" he asks her softly "Did the vampire hurt you?"

She looked up into his eyes "No" she lied easily. Liam opened his mouth; about to question her further but Buffy didn't give him a chance as she quickly kissed him again. Causing Liam to smile against her lips.

Finally, he raised his head slowly, a smile playing at the ends of his mouth. _He looks high!_ Buffy reflected as she looked into his slightly dazed eyes. She chuckled and took his hand. "Let's get out of here," she whispered to him, her voice low and husky with desire.

Liam nodded vigorously and slowly pulled himself away from her, his hand going to his pants and adjusting them self-consciously as he tried to ease the ache in his throbbing member. Buffy chuckled softly lowered her legs to the floor and smoothed her skirt and touched her hair to make sure it wasn't a complete bird's nest. She grinned up at him and takes his large hand in her small hand, as she lead him from the club, carefully avoiding the knowing gaze and smirk of the Bouncer as they slunk into the night.

(v)

Liam couldn't even last ten meters. As soon as they were out of direct sight from the door, and the crowd, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her toward the entrance of a nearby alley. Buffy gasped. "Liam," she moaned "Not here…"

But Liam ignored her and wasted no time in pushing her up against the wall and pressing his painful hard-on against her.

Buffy gasped, her weak protests quickly dying on her throat as she bit her lip to keep from screaming at the feel of him, hard, and moving against her, the very thought sending tingles down to her core in anticipation. She felt a sudden wetness between her thighs. Liam chuckled against her ear and blushed at how easily he could affect her, how easily her body responded to his touch. She glanced up at him and found him smirking at her. Very slowly, he moved his hand from her waist to her thigh and caressed her softly, moving her skirt up as he did so.

A smile tugged at the corner of Buffy's mouth as she looked up into his eyes. Tey never moved from her face, holding her gaze steadily, his dark brown eyes pools of power as his hand moved up her leg and under her skirt. She gasped as his cool fingers caressed the inside of her thigh and cupped her moist center through the damp cotton of her panties.

She gasped loudly and gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into the flesh on his upper arms as his fingers pinched and caressed her folds. She tiled her head back and closed her eyes as he moved the dripping fabric away from her opening and slowly pushed a finger inside her, while other hand gripped her waist tight. Buffy moaned loudly and gasped as she shuddered around his fingers, her inner muscles fluttering with her impending orgasm. She clutched him tighter. "Liam…oh, Liam please…"

"Oh….Buffy," he groaned, rubbing himself against her thigh as his finger moved inside her.

Buffy was gasping now, frantic. "Oh…Oh…please Liam….not here, not here please…" she moaned softly.

Liam groaned. "Lass…..ya killing me here," he gasped out, his voice shaking as he willed his body to stop tingling.

She opened her eyes, they were bright with desire, two spots of colour on her cheeks as she took deep gasping breaths. "It's just….not up against a wall! I know a place….it's got a bed, not far from here." she gasped again shuddering against his hand.

He groaned a deep moan of regret and took a hasty, wobbly step away from her, pulling his finger out of her warm center; he rubbed his damp hand against his jeans.

Buffy stepped away from the wall, tugging her panties back in place and fixing up her skirts as she took his hand and practically dragged him back to the street. They were running down the block, Liam cursing and stumbling behind her.

"Jesus woman," he groaned loudly. "Let up a bit would ya, it's right painful running with a hard on!" Buffy glanced back at him as they reached the stairs to the old apartment complex and raced down them. She noticed the large bulge in the front of his pants, the tight jeans doing absolutely nothing to conceal his obvious arousal. She ducked her head and grinned as she reached the door, behind which was a room that had changed her life forever. She took a deep breath and swiftly opened the door to Angel's old apartment.

It had been years, she hadn't set foot in the place since the night Angelus had told her it wasn't all fireworks and pretty birdies, she shook her head to dispel the conflicting emotions this place caused and dragged Liam is behind her, quickly shutting the door behind them.

Nobody had lived here for years but the windows at the top were open, letting in a slight breeze and preventing anything forming but a fine coating of dust. Most of Angel's old stuff was gone, though the bed and mattress were still there, attached to the wall in the little nook in the corner. A few broken pieces of furniture littered the floor, there was a moldy rug just inside the door, the remains of a television in one corner and a few cardboard boxes and beer cans scattered around the room, Squatters had obviously used the apartment at some point judging from the graffiti tags littering the wall but at least the place was relatively clean and, Buffy thought with a smirk as she glanced at the bed, at least the mattress was still intact.

Buffy turned back to Liam and grinned, backing towards the bed, she raised her hand and crooked her fingers at him in a 'come here' gesture. He grinned at her, moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, his weight and momentum sending her stumbling back and causing both of them to fall onto the bed in a fit of laughter, Buffy tiled her head back and giggled, her eyes sparkling with mirth as Liam eased up, resting his weight on his elbows as he gazed down at her, his body covering her. He leaned down and kissed her frantically, his mouth hot and hard and desperate. He was still hard. Buffy shifted beneath him, opening her legs and placing her hands on his hips. Liam groaned and moved his hands over her body, caressing her stomach, thigh and arms, he tugged at her top, leaned back and pulled it over her head, her bra quickly followed. Clothes were quickly discarded under frantic nimble fingers that tugged and clawed and searched for flesh, Buffy's small hands made quick work at the belt and buttons of Liam jeans and she quickly tugged them down.

Finally set free of his restraints, Buffy could see how hard he was, and how big he was! She gasped: she had forgotten…Liam moved slightly so he could push his jeans to the floor then he was covering her again. Skin against skin there was nothing between him, his large cool body covering her small frame like a second skin, his touch sending tingles down to her core.

Buffy gasped and arched back as his fingers again massaged her clit, she screamed a pure cry of passion as she shuddered around his fingers, the signs of her enjoyment soaking into the mattress and coating his hand. He smirked down at her, his eyes twinkling. She reached up to him; cupping his face with her hands she brought his mouth down for a hard passionate kiss. "I need you…now!" she gasped out as she wrapped her legs around his waist and reached down to take him in her hand.

Liam groaned as she helped guide him into her pulsating entrance. She sighed, relaxing in his embrace and tilting her head back as she sucked in deep gasps of air. Her body shuddering as he pushed himself gently inside her. He groaned and swallowed, closing his eyes momentarily as he willed his lust to calm.

He eased himself out of her slowly, paused a moment and when Buffy whimpered slightly and clutched his shoulder he pushed himself inside her again. The feel of her around him was like nothing he had ever felt. He was a big man, even larger then he remembered, and Buffy was such a tiny little thing. He wondered how he could fit inside and not hurt her.

But she took all of him, arching up and screaming his name, her inner walls pulsating and fluttering around him, pushing him towards his release. He grunted and groaned as he pushed himself inside her again and again, his movements getting faster and faster.

Buffy screamed again, she was almost there. "So close…" she moaned. "Oh….Liam," she screamed. He was grunting loudly, his breathing harsh as his thrusts got harder and faster. Suddenly he shifted, putting all his weight on one arm as he reached between their heaving bodies and pulled at her clit with his free hand. Buffy gasped.

"Ohhhhh!" she screamed, throwing her head back as she shuddered with her orgasm. Dimly over the pounding of her own heart, she head Liam groan as his own orgasm hit, sending his body shuddering against hers as he spilled himself inside her. A few minutes later he let out a shaky breath and collapsed on top of her, his breathing heavy. Buffy opened her eyes and glanced down at the mop of dark hair as he rested his head between her breasts. She smiled softly and caressed the top of his head. She head him chuckle softly. "Damn lass, you're a firecracker."

She smiled in response. "Thanks," she murmured. "You're not too bad yourself."

She felt his lips twitch against her flesh. "Told you it wasn't me," he grinned sleepily.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thanks so much for all the reviews and the support for this fic!**

It's Always You

Chapter 9

Meanwhile, back at Buffy's house

The doorbell rang, its joyful chime filling the house with its song. Cordelia looks up from the floor and frowns in annoyance "Now what!" she snaps angrily

Willow frowns, gets up and walks to the door, as she open's it she is confronted by the haunted expressions of three teenage girls. Her eyes widen. One of the girls step's forward, she is tall and thin with short red hair and is wearing a brightly colored beanie and matching scarf "Is this the Slayer's home?" she asked softly, her accent is American

Willow nodded. The girl smiled "I'm Vi, this is Chloe and Eve." She indicated the two girls standing beside her, then she looked down at the floor "We're Potentials" she whispered quietly

Willow chuckled and gestured for them to come inside "Yeah, I kinda figured that!" she told the girls with a smile. She closed the door and led them into the living room "More Potential's are here!" she told the group with a smile.

Giles looked up "Oh, thank the lord. I was afraid something had happened to you" he told them

"Mr Giles?" inquired Vi

Giles got up and smiled at them "Vi, I presume. It's nice to finally meet you" he smiled down at her "I got a call from your Watcher saying you we're coming. Is everything ok?"

Vi nods and glances at Chloe and then Eve "We just met at the airport, I didn't realise there were so many of us!" she looked around at the room

Dawn giggled while Cordy rolled her eyes "We're not Potentials you dumbass!" she scoffed

Vi's eyes widened in shock and she took a step back "I'm sorry" she murmured in a small voice

Giles turned and glared at the former cheerleader who tosses her head, making her short hair bounce and turned back to the confused Potentials "That's quiet all right Vi, just ignore Cordelia. None of us are Potentials, But Kennedy, Molly and Annabelle are all upstairs if you would like to go up and talk to them. They only arrived yesterday"

The girls nodded, but still looked overwhelmed. Dawn stepped forward and smiled encouragingly at them "Come on, I'll introduce you" she told them

"Are you Buffy? Asked Eve softly, her Southern Carolina accent was strong. Cordelia laughed again while Dawn shook her head "No, I'm Dawn her younger sister"

Eve's face fell "Well where is she then?" she asked

Everyone looked a little lost, finally it was Anya who answered "We're not sure, but we're pretty positive she it still in town!" it wasn't the words the Potentials wanted to hear.

Dawn giggled nervously "Let's go upstairs! Molly will sure to have some chocolate we can eat!" she turned and walked up the stairs. All three Potentials looked at each other in confusion, Vi cast a weary glance at Giles then they all trudged up the stairs

Cordelia rolled her eyes "Wow, they're Potential's!" she snorted "Kinda letting the standards slip aren't they!"

"Cordelia!" yelled Giles exasperated "Do be quiet!" he reached up and took off his glasses and cleaned them vigorously before putting them back on his nose "Buffy should be here!" he mused to himself

"What are you thinking G-man?" asked Xander curiously "Sabotage, kidnapping, something kinky?"

Giles rolled his eyes and turned, sitting back down on the couch "I don't know, but I feel it's time we tried that spell" he turned and looked at Willow "The sooner you all get your memories back the easier this will be on everyone" he rubbed the bridge of his nose "Especially me!" he sighed.

Fred looked up in concern "But what about Liam?" she asked quietly

Willow shook her head and looked at the skinny girl "You heard him before" she told her "He doesn't want the memories back" she looked at Giles and winced "I can't honestly say that I blame him" she whispered

"No" sighed Giles "I don't either"

"But we can still get our memories back right?" asked Cordy imperiously. Willow nodded, and Cordy sighed happily "Oh good, I really want to remember what my prom dress looked like!" she grinned. Xander just shook his head while everyone else looked at her strangely.

Giles coughed "Well, then" he looked at Willow "Are you sure you can do this?" he asked her quietly

Willow swallowed and looked down at her hands that were curled in her lap. She was nervous, even more nervous then when she had done the re-souling spell for Angel all those years ago. She knew what could happen now, she knew the worst. She nodded "I'll…" she paused and looked up at Giles in a moment of indecision "Can you be my anchor? I need someone to connect me to the world and you're the strongest, mentally and magically for this" Giles nodded slowly

"Of course Willow, you didn't even need to ask" he smiled

Willow breathed a sigh of relief, more grateful then she could ever express. She turned to Lorne "I will need your help setting this up" she told him "We need to re-create the design you used in the spell, and everyone needs to sit around while you chant the spell. Then I will use the powder used for the 'restoration' spell, and that will get your memories back!"

"So why does Lorne need to perform the ritual again?" asked Fred, while Gunn nodded in agreement

Willow smiled she had hoped someone would ask her this "The original spell will act as a 'barrier' for lack of a better term, only effecting the memories that were lost in the spell" she looked around "It will also insure that you" she indicated the AI team "are the only ones effected by the restoration"

"Oh, that makes sense" Fred beamed happy, she loved learning about new and interesting things and magic often reminded her of science. There was a mystery about it that appealed to her, something ancient and knowing that was just waiting to be discovered. She grinned and wondered it Willow would teach her some magic.

Half an hour later the AI team, Willow, Lorne and Giles were all standing in the middle of the basement. Lorne had just finished making the preparations for the 'restoration' of the memory spell. Willow was reading through the spell another time, wanting to make certain she had the pronunciation right and Giles was standing next to her. Xander and Anya were sitting couched on the stairs, rapt with attention. Dawn and the Potentials were upstairs sleeping. Xander yawned, and covered his hand with his mouth. It was almost midnight and he had work in the morning, but there was no way he was going to miss this!

Willow looked up "Ok" she murmured, "I'm ready" she took a deep breath.

Lorne nodded and walked to his position at the northern point. The rest of the AI team followed, sitting in the same positions they had on the original spell. Liam's space was empty, only the bag of herbs indicated the space he would have occupied. Willow felt a tinge of regret at the thought, but it was his decision, she just hoped Buffy could convince him to get his memories back soon.

Lorne picked up the stick of essence and started the spell, walking around the design, he then sat in his spot and started to chant. Without the effects of the little bottle the chant finished quickly and without any mishaps.

Then it was Willows turn, she walked forward reading the Latin words that flowed across the page as she pored golden dust from a magical Urn around the group.

Giles was watching her intently for any sighs that she was slipping, her eyes were dark but she was strong and despite her body shaking her voice was steady, with not a hint of the darkness within her soul. She finished her rotation and stopped poring, as soon as the circle was complete the golden dust started to rise from the floor and float around the team, it settled over their skin like little shards of pure light. It was an otherworldly sight; Anya found herself smiling, it was a beautiful spell, pure.

Willow continued to chant and move around the design for two more turns, finally she got back to the start and finished the chant with "Let it be done, let it be done, let it be done!"

The mist vanished instantly. The AI team all looked slightly woozy, Fred blinked and yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled "Wow," she breathed; her accent wasn't nearly as strong as it was before "I just remembered the formula for inter-dimensional quantum theory! It really is a squiz!" she giggled and got to his feet.

Gunn groaned and rubbed his head "Aw man… I coulda' done without having to remember my sister turning to dust…" he looked sad and a little angry. He wasn't nearly as hostile as he was before.

Wes got up smoothly, his face hardening as he stood stiffly "Well, that was eventful" he muttered. He shook his head and scratched at his beard "At least it's over now…"

Cordelia was still sitting on the floor, she looked shocked and scared. Wes immediately remembered the reason they had performed the memory spell in the first place "Cordy" he asked moving aver and helping her to her feet "Are you ok"

She paused and looked around curiously "Yeah…" she murmured "Yeah, I'm ok" but her voice was small. Wesley had the distinct impression that she was deliberately not telling him something "Cordy…." He pressed.

She turned to look at him with eyes so sad that he stopped "Later…." She murmured glancing towards the Scooby's. Wes nodded.

Lorne laughed and ran forward to hug them, and Wes and Cordy suddenly found themselves enveloped in green arms. They both smiled "You're back, oh sweet stuff, this is just fantastic!"

Fred laughed and bounced over to hug them as well while Gunn just rolled his eyes and laughed. Wes coughed and extracted himself from the choking embrace and fiddled with his glasses. He still wasn't really on speaking terms with the rest of the group, but Fred and Cordelia's warm reception gave him a little hope.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the stairs and they all looked up startled, Molly came running down the stairs. Xander got up and took a step towards her grabbing her arms "Whoa, whoa what's going on!" he asked

Molly took a deep breath and looked around frantically "It's Annabelle" she choked "She's gone! She must of climbed out the window while we we're all asleep!" her voice was thick with tears.

The basement was silent except from a steady drip, drip from one of the pipes in the corner "Giles" murmured Wes "I think now would be the best time to find Buffy and Liam"

Giles nodded in agreement. Gunn walked towards them "I'll drive" he glanced at Lorne "I'm still reeling about how we made it here without crashing!" Lorne glared but reached into his pocket for the keys to the Plymouth.

Wes moved to the stairs "Weapons everyone, I don't want to take any chances!"

Xander looked up "I'm coming!"

"Fine" snapped Wes, "But we're leaving now!" he announced as he stalked up the stairs. Everyone looked up at him in astonishment. Amazed at the transformation the former Watcher had undergone.

Gunn shrugged "Don't worry about him" he told them all "He's always grouchy!" he chuckled, and followed Wes up the stairs, Giles and Xander trailing behind.

XXXXX

In Angel's old apartment

Liam's chest rose and fell softly as he breathed softly, a habit, reflex left from his days as a human. Buffy lay next to him, curled on her side, she watched him as he slept, her hand tracing circles on his chest, one of her legs resting over his naked waist. She smiled softly, and reached up to brush a strand of hair away from his eyes, careful not to wake him.

She had never watched Angel sleep before, their one night together he was ripped from her grasp, after that he never let himself become completely relaxed in her presence, only the time he was poisoned and that didn't really count, because the sleep was neither restful or fulfilled, it was painful.

She realized she liked watching him sleep, it was comforting, peaceful. She froze in alarm, and totally stalker-ish behavior! She frowned and rested her hand back over the place where his heart used to beat and snuggled into his arms. Stalker behavior be damned, she loved watching his chest rise and fall, liked seeing his muscles ripple and his penis move when she touched him in a particular sensitive place.

She was musing about what she wanted to do about _that _when she heard a soft growl, she blinked and looked up at Liam's face. He was still asleep. The growl sounded again, slightly louder and from behind her, towards the door.

She reacted instantly twisting around quickly she noticed the vampire standing in the doorway, but it was like no vampire she had ever seen before. The Turok-Han was primitive, horrific and even from across the room she could smell the scent of decay and death that surrounded him. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped as the vampire snarled again and lunged towards her. She moved quick-as-a-snake, lunging out of bed and screaming "Liam!" as she scrambled out of the way of the vampires deadly claws.

Liam awoke instantly, like her his instincts and reflexes allowing him to jump out of the way with a snarl of fright. But he was a lot bigger then Buffy, and unlike her he didn't quiet have her ability to twist his body, the Turok-Han was quick, it's claws outstretched. It caught Liam between the ribs and pulled, ripping into his flesh and leaving him with large deep scratches down the left side of his body. He snarled as blood pored from the wound and started running down his chest and legs.

The Turok-Han stood between Buffy and Liam; it seemed completely at ease and kept looking between them, its yellow eyes finally settled on Buffy. There was something in its demonic gaze that caused her to shiver, she didn't even realize why until it licked it lips and leered at her, as much as its primitive facial expressions would allow anyway.

Buffy swallowed and looked around frantically. She noticed the pile of broken furniture and grinned, at that moment the Turok-Han lunged at her, but Liam was ready. He jumped forward to and wrapped his arms around the other vampire's torso and pulled it back. Hissing softly as his wounds pulled with the effort. Buffy wasted no time, she lunged towards the wooden chair, quickly snapped off a leg then turned and plunged the stake into the vampires chest, directly over its heart.

Nothing happened, she gasped and backed away horrified. Liam released the vampire and turned towards Buffy a shocked look on his face "Is that what's meant to happen?" he asks her quietly

Buffy shakes her head "No, no a vampire turns to dust when you stake them in the heart" she frowns as the Turok-Han looks down at it's chest in astonishment, grabs the stake in it's hand and wrenches it out of his chest. He tosses the piece of wood aside looks up and snarls angrily.

Buffy grabs Liam's hand and takes a hasty step back "Shit" she muttered, "I can't kill it"

Liam could feel the slight fear that radiates from her small body and shakes her shoulder slightly "Buffy! Snap out of it" he snaps alarmed

Buffy shakes her head, glances up at him and nods her head with determination, with an eye on the Turok-Han she lunges to the side and bends down to scoop up their discarded clothes "Run!" she yelled to Liam.

Liam wasted no time, he lunged towards the door, Buffy behind him. The Turok-Han snarled again and took a step forward in preparation to leap at them. Liam wrenched the door shut just in time and braced himself against it as the Turok-Han leaped at the door, causing it to buckle and shudder. Liam leaned his bare shoulder against the metal door and gritted his teeth. Buffy looked around frantically, finally noticing the bra in her arms. She sighed, dumped the rest of the clothes, grabbed her "added support" and looped the cups around the handle and fastened the clasp around the metal pipe on the side of the door.

She stepped back with a sigh and Liam looked at her with an amused expression on his face "That's going to hold him?" he raised an eyebrow and grinned

Buffy chuckled "Those puppies can keep anything in place! But no, unfortunately it won't hold him. But it will hopefully give us enough time to get a head start!" she told him as she picked up the rest of the clothes.

Liam blinked, distracted as he watched her breasts jingle as she bent to get the clothes and nodded slowly "Right…" he muttered stepping hastily away from the door. "Let's get out of here!"

Buffy whole-heartedly agreed and followed him quickly up the stairs.

XXXXX

Buffy was breathing hard as she stumbled barefoot down the street. They were almost a block away now. She stopped and turned tossing Liam his borrowed jeans and shirt, she had no idea where his undies had gotten too. He caught them and struggled into them, wincing as the rough material caught on his wounds. Soon she could see the blood seeping through the cotton of his shirt and shook her head. He was as hopeless with clothes as she was. She made a mental note to get him some other clothes if he really did decide to refuse to get his memories returned.

She pulled on her panties, still damp from her juices, struggled into the top and then pulled the skirt on. She was really regretting not having a bra, while she wasn't exactly Pamela Anderson she had enough that it was obvious when she wasn't wearing a bra, and it hurt when she had to fight without one. Buffy winced at the mental image _that_ thought brought up.

Buffy took a deep breath and looked around her in apprehension. The Turok-Han would be upon them soon, she didn't even want to think about what its claws did to her bra, it was her favorite. Not just because of the satiny black fabric but also because they shaped and pushed! Now she was going to have to buy a new one! She sighed and turned towards Liam. He was still looking shaken. He sensed her gaze on him and looked her directly in the eye "What the hell was that?" he snapped

She shook her head "A vampire" she murmured "But like nothing I've ever fought before" She noticed the look of concern on Liam's face and moved towards him in concern. She laid a hand on his arm "Liam, what's wrong?" she asked him quietly

He winced, seemingly embarrassed and lowered his voice to a whisper "I don't look like that do I?" his voice was horrified and disgusted. Buffy fought the urge to giggle

"No" she told him, unable to resist smiling slightly "Your brow ridges are very cute!"

Liam glared at her, sure that she was teasing him. Buffy chuckled and reached up to kiss him softly "I never even notice them" she murmured. Liam groaned softly and deepened the kiss his mouth hungry for hers.

A cool breeze ruffled her hair and Buffy sighed, Liam however froze, stiffening and extracting himself from her embrace as he raised his head to sniff the air. "What is it?" Buffy asked softly as she saw him frown and turn his head to look down the street.

He growled softly, almost sadly "Blood" he murmured. He glanced at her guiltily "Lot's and it's making me hungry" Buffy swallowed and took his hand in reassurance "Come on" she whispered.

She let Liam follow his nose, leading her towards the blood he could smell. A feeling of dread jingled down her spine and she shivered, she had a feeling she wouldn't like what they would find. She was right.

Liam snarled again, hungrily and Buffy noticed his face shift, his yellow eyes glinting in the moonlight. She took a deep breath she knew they were close; she could smell the blood now. Steeling her heart she took another small step and turned around the corner.

What she saw was horrific. It was Annabelle, or what was left of her anyway. Liam was right there was a lot of blood, it coated the pavement, splatters covered the wall where her head had been bashed against the bricks. Buffy put her hand over her mouth, the smell was horrific. She glanced at the young Potential and looked away quickly, her chest had been ripped apart.

Beside her she heard Liam swallow convulsively; his hand was shaking around hers. She knew he was struggling, he kept growling softly, making small whimpers. Like a puppy wanting to play. She made sure she kept a hold of his hand; she didn't think he would actually give in to the vampires urges, but she didn't want to risk it, she didn't want to risk his soul any more then it already had been.

"Oh my god" she whispered

A savage snarl was her only answer. She turned to Liam in alarm, gripping his hand tight, but he was looking at her with an identical look of horror in his yellow eyes. As one they both looked over their shoulders. The Turok-Han stood a few yards away, a gaping wound in its chest but standing steady on its feet. It crouched slightly and let out another roar of pure animalistic anger.

Liam quivered, and growled softly in response. The Turok-Han turned fierce yellow eyes on the younger vampire and quick-as-a-snake lunged towards him. Liam snarled again as the Turok-Han grabbed him around the waist and threw him at the building they were standing beside. He crumpled to the ground moaning, the Turok-Han quickly went after Liam again, picking him up and the throwing him down on the cement.

Buffy heard a sickening crunch and saw Liam face mattered with blood. His eyes were closed now, he was unconscious. The Turok-Han crouched down beside him, growled softly then turned and fixed Buffy with a steady demonic gaze.

Then it stood up and took a threatening step towards her. Buffy froze, watching the vampire with rapt attention; she narrowed her eyes and shifted her feet, crouching slightly. She wished she had a weapon, the Turok-Han lunged at her, she saw his hand twitch at the last second and scrambled out of the way, she spun and landed a solid kick to the side of the Turok-Han's head and darted away out of range of its claws. The Turok-Han was quick and went after her again, it grabbed her around the throat and hoisted her into the air. Buffy grabbed its hand to prevent it chocking her, swung her leg back and with all of her strength kicked him in the family jewels. The vampire roared in anger and pain and dropped her immediately.

Buffy fell heavily and scrambled out of the way, she risked a glance at Liam, he was still lying motionless on the ground a pool of blood now surrounded his head. She shivered, if he had been human he would have been dead by now.

She looked up at the Turok-Han and noticed he was rubbing himself with a pissed expression on his face. Buffy smirked.

It was the wrong thing to do. The Turok-Han was angry now, not just running on instinct but also on revenge. It was fast and suddenly Buffy found herself again in it's claws, his teeth were close to her face as it hissed at her and threw her into the wall. She let out an involuntary yell and crumpled to the floor. Before she could move the Turok-Han was back, it kicked her savagely in the stomach and she gasped as pain raced through her lower body. It kicked her again and again, each time Buffy tried to get up the Turok-Han was there, relentless in it's pursuit. She coughed and spat out a mouthful of blood, her nose was bleeding, she couldn't feel her legs anymore, and her vision was going dark.

She lay on her back, staring up as the Turok-Han bent over her, it snarled again, enjoying her paralysis as it placed a clawed hand on her stomach and slowly pushed her shirt up. It was purring, a deep horrific rumbling that was nothing like Liam's gently purr, Buffy stared stonily up at the vampire, refusing to feel anything but hatred and disgust for this creature, she did not fear it!

The Turok-Han continued to paw her and Buffy glanced away to avoid it's gaze. Her eyes settled on Liam, her eyes opened wide. His hand moved. He was alive.

So very slowly, painfully Liam's arm jerked reflexively and his eyes flew open, Buffy hoped he would stay silent. Slowly he looked around and Buffy saw the moment he saw the Turok-Han as it hovered over her. His eyes narrowed and darkened and he seemed to surge to his feet in a rush of strength. Liam threw himself at the Turok-Han growling primitively and sending the other vampire crashing to the floor a number of meters away.

Buffy looked up at Liam through a foggy haze, dimly noticing as he stood between her and the rising Turok-Han and crouching as he snarled warningly, his face having shifted again in his anger.

The Turok-Han hesitated, unwilling to be hurt any more and glanced between Buffy and Liam. With a final savage snarl of frustration it backed away, it's yellow eyes still focused on Liam in anger.

Once it was out of sight Liam gave a small sigh and collapsed, exhausted a small grunt escaping his lips as he hit the floor. Buffy tilted her head slightly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye and noticed his face was practically covered in blood, his eyes were closed again.

She sighed and let her eyes flutter shut as the darkness finally became too much for her to bare.

XXXXX

A squeal of tires and the harsh sound of someone braking hard we're the only sounds in the dark alley. Giles and Wes quickly scrambled out of the car, Xander and Gunn following only moments later. They all ran to the prone figures, concern written all over their faces at the sheer amount of blood that covered such a small area of space. Gunn ran straight over to Liam and shook him hard, Liam eyes fluttered and then closed again as he lost consciousness again, but it was enough for Gunn to sigh in relief.

Giles and Xander ran to Buffy, she was hurt worse then Liam, Giles could immediately tell that something was wrong, she was lying at such an unusual angle. When he touched her shoulder her eyes opened slowly and her mouth rasped the words "I can't feel my legs" Giles grew concerned, a Slayers healing was rapid, if they didn't make the bones align in time then it was likely that they wouldn't set straight. With help from Xander, they quickly got her straightened out and lying flat on her back, it had been painful, and Giles had been glad that Buffy had not had full feeling of her lower body. But she would heal fine now, Slayer strength and healing allowing her to survive what a normal human would not be able too.

Giles had to swallow hard as he squeezed her hand as her eyes fluttered open again, he could see how much pain she was in, her face and arms were a mass of bruising, he was convinced the rest of her body probably was as well.

Her mouth opened again, enough for her to croak "Liam?"

Giles smiled "He's fine Buffy, bruised and bloody but he'll live"

Buffy sighed "Annabelle's dead" she sighed

At the moment Wesley walked over, his face was grim and gray he had seen the bloody mangled mess at the other end of the alley and had gone over to investigate. "She's over there" he pointed indicating the spot a few yards away "It's not a pretty sight"

Xander's face paled "Shit" he muttered "What are we gonna tell the girls?"

Giles shook his head as he put his arm under Buffy's shoulder and another under her knees and took her in his arms. He stood up and walked back to the car "I don't know" he murmured. He looked behind him and noticed Gunn and Wes, slowly helping Liam too his feet. He was conscious again, but still groggy as they half carried, half dragged him to the convertible. He frowned "Let's just get them home first" he murmured, he glanced back at the space where Annabelle had perished "And we need to bury her before something else finds her"

Wes nodded as he eased Liam into the passenger seat "I'll do it" he told them.

Giles, and Xander glanced at him surprised while Gunn merely raised an eyebrow.

Wes glared and moved to the boot where he pulled out a shovel "Angel's always prepared" he muttered in an explanation. Then he sighed grimly "I'll bury her in the woods then meet you back at the house"

Gunn considered his words "I'll come" he held up his hand as he noticed Wesley about to protest "There's no use English, I'm helping, you need two people to move her anyway"

Wes rolled his eyes but nodded. Gunn tossed Giles the key's to the Plymouth "She handles like a dream but be careful, Angel won't be happy if you so much as scratch her!" he grins

Giles nodded and got into the driver's seat "Just be careful" he told them earnestly before he started the car. He glanced beside him and looked sadly at Liam who was slumped in the passenger seat looking stoned and groggy then glanced behind him at Xander who was looking worried and Buffy who was lying on the back seat, her head on Xander's knee and her eyes closed, she was still out of it.

He sighed and pulled out from the curb. Just when he thought things couldn't get any more difficult.

xxxxx

The Summer's house, a few hours later

Buffy was lying on the couch, a pillow under her head as she lay flat on her back, Giles wanted to take no chances with her broken bones and made sure she was comfortable as she healed. Liam was slumped in one of the loveseats, his head resting on his shoulder and his legs stretched out in front of him. Both of them were covered in blood and bruises, it was amazing either of them were still alive, or in Liam's case, still undead.

Annabelle's death had come as a shock to all of them, Cordy had surprised them all and actually shed a tear or two for the new Potential. She had been quiet since her memory had returned and Wes and Fred kept shooting her concerned glances. When Liam had been carried in she had turned pale and actually backed up a step, Fred had noticed but hadn't said anything.

When Gunn and Wes had returned from burying Annabelle, Fred had whispered what she had seen and Wes had frowned in confusion. Cordelia had never, never been afraid of Angel…not even during the time when Drusilla and Darla were loose on the streets of LA, or during the time he had been grief stricken and inconsolable at the loss of Connor.

Maybe something had happened during her time as a higher power to make her evaluate her trust in the insouled vampire.

He turned and glanced at Buffy and Liam, they were both completely out of it. He had time to talk to the troubled seer. He walked over to her and awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder "I need to talk to you" he whispered.

Cordy looked up at him and nodded, resigned and walked towards the kitchen.

The porch was quiet as Wesley closed the kitchen door and sat down beside Cordy on the stairs "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" he asked

She sniffed and looked down "I could see everything" she whispered

Wes blinked in surprise "When you we're a higher being?"

Cordelia nodded "Past, present, future. I could see it all…"

"Cordy…" breathed Wes astonished "That must have been…"

"I couldn't do anything, only watch. The future is hazy now… I only caught glimpses and people's choices constantly change and shift" she took a deep breath "But the past is crystal clear"

Wes was silent as he waited for her to go on "I saw what he did Wes" she whispered quietly, looking up he noticed her cheeks we're wet with tears.

He grew concerned "Cordy?"

She shook her head "I saw him, as Angelus" she whispered her voice breaking

Wes was silent for a few moments "He's never tried to hide what he is Cordelia" he told her firmly

She looked at Wes helplessly "I know that!" she snapped "But knowing and seeing and feeling!" she took a deep breath "I felt his joy, his pleasure as he killed all those people Wes!" she hissed "I watched as he snapped Jenny's neck, I was helpless as he tortured Giles for hours" she bit her lip and looked away brushing a tear from her cheek.

Wes looked at her keenly "Do you love him?" he whispered

Cordy turned her head and just looked at him silently "What do you think Wes?" she told him evenly

"Have you told him…."

She shook her head "I was going too" she whispered "That night on the cliff…." She sighed, "It doesn't matter now…" she murmured, "He doesn't love me."

"He cares about you"

"Stop it Wes!" she snapped, tossing her head and suddenly looking like the old Cordelia "I know that, how could he not! He's Angel!" she sighed and looked down "But Buffy's the only one he loves, the only one he has ever loved!" she sniffed again and Wes reached out and put an arm around her shoulders in a comforting hug as he pulled her against his chest.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thought's before the click of the back door opening caused them both to turn. Fred stood in the doorway "Buffy's awake!" she smiled down at them.

Wes and Cordy looked at each other and then quickly got to their feet and followed Fred into the house. When they entered the living room they found Buffy, her eyes open now looking around dazed. She was still in pain and winced as she turned her head to look at them.

Giles knelt down beside the injured Slayer "Buffy, what did this to you?"

"A vampire" she rasped "But it was unlike any vampire I have seen before"

Anya rolled her eyes "Well you can't expect to know every vampire in town Buffy!" she told her seriously "It's not like you're all that popular you know!" she chuckled

The rest of the gang all turned to look at her strangely, Xander chuckled nervously and patted her knee "I don't think that's what she meant Ahn" he told

Anya looked around "Well, I don't know do I!" she folded her arms across her chest and pouted. Buffy smiled softly, and turned towards Giles again

"How's Liam?" she whispered

Giles chuckled, knowing she would ask about the vampire sooner or later. "He's fine, a little bump to the head" he rolled his eyes "He should wake up soon"

Buffy nodded silently "I staked it Giles" she whispered "I staked it, and it didn't die"

"The vampire?"

"Yeah, it was so strong and fast! And its ears were pointed!" she made a face

Everyone was silent, from one of the loveseats Liam groaned softly and shifted, his eyes fluttering opened "It smelled…old" he rasped, sitting up and wincing

"Oh?" murmured Giles, "How so?" he was curious

Liam hesitated "It smelled of ice and glaciers, and earth" he murmured scratching his head

"This thing was fast Giles, and a lot stronger then any vampire has the right to be!"

"It was rude, I want to kill it!" snapped Liam, snarling softly

Buffy smiled as Giles and Wes shared concerned glances. Giles took of his glasses and cleaned them swiftly "I'm afraid this vampire you fought sounds very much like a 'Turok-Han'" he murmured to the group putting his glasses back on his nose

Wes cleared his throat "Think of it as what Neanderthal is to human a Turok-Han is to vampires. They are the vampires that vampires fear"

"I didn't fear him!" Liam snapped glaring

"Even so" murmured Wes, looking slightly put out by Liam hostility "A Turok-Han is extremely dangerous, unlike normal vampires it has no earthly desires. Only a mindless urge to kill, its pure instinct"

"Not completely mindless" growled Liam softly, glancing swiftly at Buffy and glaring.

Buffy shivered as she remembered the feel of the Turok-Han' claws caressing her skin. She felt sick "I think we can say that killing is not the only urge it follows" she told them pointedly

Giles eyes widened "Good lord! Buffy…"

She shook her head "It was just touching…" she shuddered.

Cordy put her hand over her mouth "Oh Buffy, " she whispered, "Are you ok?"

Buffy nodded "I'm fine" she assured them, glancing at Cordy in something like puzzlement. "I might just have to laser the image from my brain, but it's no big!" she smiled at them reassuringly.

Most of them were not convinced, they could all hear Liam growling softly to himself and Giles reached out to give her a quick hug "We'll I'm just glad your alright" he told her seriously, looking her in the eye

Fred had been quiet up to now, but something had been bothering her "Um… do you think this Turok-Han could be the thing that was released from the seal?" she asked

Buffy's eyes widened in horror "Oh my god! I think it could be" she turned to Giles "This is what they captured Spike for, to release the Turok-Han on the Hellmouth"

"Well as evil plan's go it certain doesn't suck" muttered Xander

"But why would it want to kill us?" asked Liam "I haven't done anything?"

"Maybe it's not what you've done but what you are going to do" Wes supplied with a swift glance at Cordelia "Maybe it wants you out of the way"

Liam sneered "It's gonna have ta do better then that!" he chuckled

Buffy smiled "Yeah, it's gonna have too" she yawned slowly "We will have to do something about it. My spider senses are telling me it's not gonna let me rescue Spike without a fight"

"But Buffy it almost killed you and Liam"

She shrugged "Yeah, but next time I will be ready. Plus it can't do anything now. The sun will be up in a few hours." She yawned again "I don't know about you guys but I'm beat, I'm thinking sleep, food and we'll deal with this Turok-Han tomorrow night? What do you all think"

The others glanced at each other. Finally Xander chuckled "It's a good plan, simple and direct. Easy to follow" Buffy just laughed and shook her head in exasperation.

**A/N: I hope none of you are disappointed about the AI team getting their memories back, in all honesty it was a bit of stretch to make them last this long! Oh well… now we have not-so-bitchy Cordy and kick-ass Wes, nice!**

**Cordelia does love Angel, I have always thought she had liked him from the very beginning, but in my story Liam (Angel) doesn't return her feelings, Angel thinks of her as a good friend, but Liam doesn't really know her at all.**

**Um…I know Buffy using her bra was kinda lame, but it just popped into my head and made me laugh and hey, it got them away from the Turok-Han! Did you all like this bit or did you think it was lame too? Be honest!**

**Anywho, thanks so much to everyone who is reading, please review, my muse loves the reviews, she's a total slut I have to whip her into line! Hehe oh and I would love to get to 100 review's with this chapter! It's not too much of a stretch! So help a girl out and if you haven't reviewed yet please review this chapter!**

**xoxoxo**

**Lia**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: First of all I want to thank everyone who is reviewing and reading this story, it's really quiet flattering, and a great ego boost. I think my head has actually gotten bigger! Thanks again to Constant Comment Tea for doing an amazing job betaing this for me!**

It's Always You

Chapter 10

It was morning again and everyone was still asleep-everyone, that is, except Giles and Cordelia. They were sitting in the kitchen, talking quietly, a steaming pot of tea in front of them. Giles was shocked at the transformation the former cheerleader had undergone in the short time she had been in L.A. Gone was she shallow girl he used to know, in her place was a mature young woman, still with a sharp tongue but also a perceptive wisdom beyond her years.

"I saw them all Giles," Cordelia was saying. "Every person who needed help, everyone who had ever cried out in pain. I saw them all." She looked at Giles sadly. "That's when I realized why I was here, that I could help. Getting these visions has changed me, Giles."

"Cordelia, this is… extraordinary."

Cordelia ducked her head and smiled, taking a sip of Earl Grey tea. "If Angel hadn't given me a job, if Doyle hadn't kissed me and passed the visions on to me, I would still be the shallow girl I was in high school." She said softly.

The sound of footsteps announced someone walking down the hall and they both turned. Buffy appeared in the doorway, looking like she hadn't gotten much sleep at all. Shuffling into the room, she smiled, and perched on the chair next to Cordy. Giles smiled at the Slayer, poured her a soothing cup of tea, and pushed it towards her. Buffy accepted the cup gratefully and took a sip, wrapping her palms around its warmth and closing her eyes contentedly.

Cordelia glanced at the small Slayer, noticing the dark circles under her eyes and tousled hair; she was a wreck, exhausted. She frowned and reached out to place her hand on Buffy's shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry about before," she told Buffy quietly.

Buffy blinked, confused. "Before? I don't understand, what happened before?" It was way too early for her brain to start working.

Cordelia blushed "About how I was acting towards Angel, Liam, whatever, I'm sorry. I….well, I know how he feels about you," she said, looking embarrassed.

Buffy blinked, startled, then shook her head. "I really wasn't expecting anything less Cordy," she told the Seer with a smirk.

Cordelia frowned and rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself. "Well you can't really blame me, can you?" She ginned, winking at Buffy. Buffy eyes widened at she stared at Cordelia for a few seconds, wondering if her hunch was right.

Cordelia glanced towards Giles, who was pointedly ignoring their conversation with an old occult book opened in front of him, before she turned back to the Slayer and smiled. "So what did you and Liam do last night?" she asked with a smile.

Buffy cast a swift glance at Giles. "Nothing," she hedged.

Cordelia smirked again, leaned forward and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Is that why you didn't have a bra on?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

Buffy blushed. "Is it that obvious?" she hissed.

Cordelia chuckled. "Yeah, but I'm sure the others just think the Turok-Han pulled it off!" She smirked again.

Buffy made a face, looking sick. "Ugh," she muttered.

Cordelia laughed loudly, causing Giles to look up and glance swiftly between the two young women. He was absolutely positive he didn't want to know what they we're talking about. He turned to his former Slayer. "I have been reading up on the Turok-Han you mentioned…" he told her, indicating the book in front of him "…and I'm afraid it isn't good news,"

"When is it ever?" she asked him seriously.

"Well…yes, but that is beside the point. The Turok-Han is focused; its only purpose is to kill, feed and …mate" he added reluctantly. "It's also severely territorial."

"So I'm guessing as soon as it's night I'm going to get a social call?" She rolled her eyes. "Great, it's going to be high school all over again," she muttered. "Girl sitting inside, guy climbing in through the window…." She paused and glanced between Cordy and Giles, who were both looking at her strangely. "Not that I know anything about _that_!" she said with a nervous laugh.

Giles just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm afraid so yes, all my research indicates that it doesn't need an invitation."

Buffy sighed and put her face in her hands. "Great, this is all we need!" she muttered. She sighed and looked Giles in the eye. "It's still affected by crosses and sunlight right? I don't want another surprise like that stake!"

Giles frowned and flicked through his book. "No, to all my knowledge it's still susceptible to sunlight and holy artifacts still hurt it." He frowned as he continued to flick through the ancient volume. "Ahhh… they have a surprisingly robust ribcage: twice the strength of a normal vampire's. It appears that you need an exceeding amount of force to reach the heart!"

Buffy frowned. "Crap." she muttered

Suddenly they all jumped as Liam appeared in the doorway. He had arrived silently, his presence going unnoticed by all of them. He blinked, smirked, and walked in to lean his elbows on the kitchen island. He fixed Buffy with an unblinking stare. "Good morning," he murmured huskily, his Irish brogue thick with sleep.

Buffy smiled hesitantly. "Morning," she blushed a little as she vividly remembered the night before.

Cordelia fell silent, suddenly feeling anxious as Liam walked in. She saw the way he smiled at Buffy, and she smirked, looking between Liam and Buffy, and started to relax. She shook her head in amusement at how they reacted to each other. Liam seemed to notice her presence at last and glanced in her direction; he looked her over swiftly and grinned. Cordelia found it was now her turn to blush slightly.

"So Liam?" she asked pointedly, relieved to hear that her voice gave none of her flustered feeling away. "Been having fun?"

Buffy hissed in warning as Liam glanced in her direction out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "Aye, lass, been having lots of fun!"

Buffy cringed internally. At times like this, she wished Liam had just an ounce of Angel's tact!

Cordelia grinned, liking the vampire's honest, yet arrogant response. "Yeah, well. I'm finally me again, memory intact… no more stupid high school pranks." She grinned. "So you can forget what I said before," she chuckled nervously.

He quirked an eyebrow, amused, but shrugged as he turned and walked to the fridge, where he took out a packet of blood. He grabbed the same cup he used before, poured the blood into a cup and placed it into the microwave. As the appliance hummed and buzzed he turned and fixed Buffy with a cheesy grin. "I'm a fast learner," he told her proudly, smirking suggestively.

Cordelia chuckled again as Buffy quickly grabbed her cup of tea and took a sip to avoid Giles' eye when he looked up at her curiously.

The microwave beeped; Liam grabbed his blood and brought it to his mouth as his face slowly shifted. He guzzled the blood greedily and Buffy remembered with a twinge of guilt that he probably hadn't eaten anything the day before.

Giles was astonished, He had never seen Angel drink blood before. Angel had always stoically refused to drink in front of anyone, even Buffy. It made him wonder just how much becoming a vampire and being cursed had done to Angel's human soul.

Liam lowered the cup, burped loudly, and then rinsed it out. The back door opened and in walked Anya and Xander; the latter was nicely dressed for work. Anya looked around curiously, eyed Liam with interest, and then sat down next to Giles.

"So," asked Xander conversationally "You guys feeling okay?"

Liam smirked again while Buffy just rolled her eyes. "Peachy," she replied.

"Do we have a plan for tonight? About how we're going to deal with this Uber-vamp?" he asked again, looking a bit worried.

"You mean the Vampire Time Forgot?" Buffy sighed and put her head in her hands. "I don't know…" She looked at Giles. "What else does the Watcher Diaries say about this thing?"

Giles sighed. "Not much, I'm afraid, it's almost as old as the First and just as sneaky," he frowned.

"So, no plan?" Xander said. "This sucks…"

"There is one avenue we haven't looked at…" Giles offered.

"No!" shouted Anya, looking horrified. "Giles, you promised!"

Giles sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It's called Beljoxa's Eye."

"Botox's eye?" Buffy frowned in confusion. "What is it?"

Giles chuckled, "Beljoxa's eye. It's an oracle-type creature that exists in a dark dimension."

"More like an internal vortex of hell," Anya muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Liam smirked. "Fun!"

"Not really, no," Anya said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Do we have to, Giles? I hate that place!"

"Wait a minute! What's the big dif?" Cordy asked.

Giles sighed. "The dimension can only be accessed by a demon." He smiled as Liam took a step back. "Only they open the gateway."

"Um…" piped up Cordelia. "I can access the gateway." As everyone turned to look at her she found herself blushing for the first time in ages. Her mouth felt suddenly dry . "I'm half demon now. The visions…there not meant to be in the possession of a human, Doyle was half demon and when he gave them to me…" She shrugged. "A demon called Skip told me a human is not meant to bear this burden; the visions are too strong. If I hadn't agreed to become half-demon I would be dead by now….or insane."

The others were silent as they listened to Cordelia explaining her reasoning for becoming half-demon. "So…. I can open the gateway if you would like," she said. "It's the least I could do…"

Liam blinked. "You're half-demon?"

Cordelia grinned. "Yeah. No tail, no spikes, or slime…I do this cool floating thing though when I get a vision!" she chuckled.

Buffy, however, had thought of something else. She turned to Xander with a mischievous grin on her face. "So it's official now: you are attractive to demons." She grinned.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Cordelia's only half demon, and that happened way after the thing with us!"

Anya glared. "I remember the wish you made-you better not still have feelings for him!" she snapped at Cordy.

Cordelia actually looked alarmed. "Oh no!" she smiled. "We're just friends." She looked Xander up and down, smiling appreciatively at his business suit. "Though you must admit, he is easy on the eye!"

Anya relented, relaxing as she nodded. "Yes, he is pleasing," she agreed. "I was very pleased last night, actually."

Liam eyebrows shot up while Buffy smiled. Giles cleared his throat loudly and Xander blushed. "Um…I'll just be going to work now," he murmured, giving Anya a quick glance and a warm smile before backing away and making a hasty retreat.

Cordy sighed. "Why is everyone having fun but me?" she paused and looked at Giles. "And Giles of course. I don't even want to think of that!" she shuddered.

Giles frowned at her. "Well…then. Moving on. Cordy, Anya, are we ready to visit the Belijoxa's Eye?" He got to his feet and looked down at the Seer, who shrugged.

"Fine by me." She looked at Buffy. "Are you going to work?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, I'll get Dawn to make up some excuse. I have more important things to do this morning!"

"Oh, like what?"

Buffy smiled and eyed Liam. "Like going shopping. Liam needs clothes: he can't keep borrowing Xander's things; they are too small." Beside her, Liam smirked and Buffy rolled her eyes yet again. "Besides, his black shirt is all ripped."

"I'm not wearing that shirt," he told them. "It looks like I'm going to a funeral!"

Cordelia's eyes widened and she actually gasped. "Oh my god!" she leaned forward and grabbed Liam's hand. "Did you actually say what I thought you did?" Liam just blinked while Cordelia smiled brightly. "Halleluiah!" she shouted "Do you know how long I've been trying to make him wear something other then black?"

Buffy grinned and shook her head. "Four years?"

Cordelia laughed. "You have to make sure you get him some colours! No black, please Buffy!"

Buffy laughed and held up her hands in a gesture of surrender, "Ok, ok…no black. Got it!"

Giles rolled his eyes. "So while Buffy is at the mall, shopping," he frowned and shook his head in disbelief, "Cordelia, Anya, and I will visit this Belijoxa's Eye and see what we can find out."

Buffy nodded. "That sounds alright to me." She turned and smiled at Liam, who looked a bit apprehensive. She took his hand as she led him to the door. "This is going to be fun!"

(v)

Buffy cruised around the underground car park, trying to find a space as far from any cars and columns as she could, she didn't really trust herself not to hit something. Finally, she found a spot that was exactly what she was looking for. She breathed a sigh of relief and pulled into the car bay and parked. She turned the car off and told Liam it was safe to get out. He threw the blanket off and awkward got up off the floor and out of the car. Buffy hopped out of the big SUV and frowned as she looked down and noticed with dismay that she had parked crookedly. She sighed, rolled her eyes and shrugged as she shut the door with a click. She turned to Liam and held out her hand. He smiled down at her, took her hand and tucked it around his elbow in a gesture of the past. Buffy found herself grinning in pleasure at the chivalrous move, more then a little surprised, and quiet a bit suspicious as he grinned at her happily.

When they got to _Rue 21_, Buffy looked around and quickly made her way to the back of the store to the menswear department. There were racks upon racks of clothes, t-shirts and dress shirts, jeans, shorts and track pants. She started looking through the jeans, picking out a few different styles in a couple of sizes because she had no idea what size Liam was, and she was pretty sure he wouldn't know either. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and noticed him at the end of the rack, looking towards the other side of the store at the women's section with interest, in particular the area with the bra's and undies. She shook her head.

He turned to look at her. "The clothes of this time are so very strange," he told her as he walked towards her.

Buffy chuckled. "You don't actually wear those things in public you know; you normally put something on over them." She smiled.

He ran his eyes up and down her form. "Pity," he muttered. Then he looked at the jeans with interest. "These for me?"

Buffy nodded. "We have to get you a few T-Shirts as well," she murmured to him. Liam looked annoyed but followed her as she walked past the shorts and towards the back wall where there was a whole selection of shirts in various colours and styles.

"Alright," she told him. "Have a look through and pick out something you like."

Liam looked at the rack and carefully glanced through all the shirts. He seemed fascinated by all the different designs and colours. He held up a dark red button down shirt for her inspection.

Buffy grinned. "I like it!"

She held up a pale pink t-shirt. "How about this?"

Liam looked at it and made a face, shaking his head vigorously. Buffy chuckled and put it back on the rack. Then she saw a nice green shirt and held it up. It had a funky design down the front, Liam shrugged and Buffy put it in the pile of clothes she wanted Liam to try on.

Buffy kept searching through the shirts as Liam wandered away, looking around with interest. She heard him laugh and turned around to face him. "What?" she asked with a smile.

He grinned and held up a bright red belt buckle. Buffy frowned and took a step closer to read the white inscription. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Liam who had a wide smile on his face as his eyes twinkled in amusement

"You're not getting that!" she told him with an amused smirk.

He frowned. "Why not?" he asked.

Buffy snorted. "You don't really need any more advertising do you?" she asked coyly turning away. Liam frowned in confusion and sighed as he reluctantly put the belt buckle back on the shelf. "Is that all? I'm bored…" he moaned.

Buffy rolled her eyes, picked up the pile of jeans and shirts and handed them to him. "You need to see if these fit." she pointed to the fitting rooms. "There are little rooms just through there that you can change in." She jerked her head in the right direction and pushed him lightly.

He nodded and headed for the fitting rooms, the clothes held awkwardly in his arms. Buffy chuckled in amusement and wandered over to the female clothes. She thought she might as well have a look for a new dress and possibly a new bra while she waited for Liam. She had just finished looking through a pile of dresses a few minutes later, none of which were her size (typical) when Liam came trudging back, the clothes in his arms, an annoyed expression on his face.

She frowned at him. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "This isn't going to work, I can't see myself in the mirrors!" he snapped. "How am I meant to see if they fit or if it looks good or not!" He groused.

Buffy's eyes widened, she had forgotten about that. She sighed and glanced at Liam's clothes, then she got an idea. She grabbed his arm and pulled him around. "Come on," she hissed. "I'm coming in with you!"

(v)

Buffy closed the door to the change room and breathed a sigh of relief, nobody had noticed. So far, so good. She glanced behind her. Liam was standing in the middle of the room, looking awkward, the clothes still in his arms "Loose the pants!" she snapped at him quietly

He blinked. "What?"

"Come on, this is awkward, let's just see what fits and what doesn't then we can get out of here!" she pleaded to him, glancing behind her, listening to see if anyone had heard her or not. When she turned back around Liam was still staring at her. Slowly, he grinned a wolfish smile and his eyes darkened with mischief as he dumped the clothes on the chair in the corner, put his hands to his jeans and slowly started undoing the button and fly.

Buffy's eyes flicked down to his crotch as he slowly lowered the zipper then flew frantically to his laughing eyes as she started to blush. "Um…"

He chuckled, dropping his pants and kicking them off, Buffy refused to look at him as she frantically reached for the clothes, grabbed a pair of jeans and threw them at him "Here!" she told him frantically, "Try these on!"

Liam merely raised a dark eyebrow at her and pulled the pants up. They were much too big and slipped down to pool around his hips. Buffy cursed, waved her hand indicating he should get them off and reached for a second pair, a size smaller than the last he had tried.

Liam took them from her silently, his dark eyes meeting hers as he cool hand brushed against the warm, smooth skin of her palm. Buffy felt her breath hitch in her throat and she glanced away desperately as she shifted restlessly on her feet. She turned her eyes away, focusing on the mirror and looked at her own reflection; a blush still tinged her cheeks.

"I think these are a tad on the small side, lass," he murmured coyly when he had finished pulling them up. Buffy glanced over; he indeed couldn't seem to fasten them, though it had more to do with his hardening penis then the fact that he couldn't fit them around his hips. Buffy found herself unable to look away at the sight of the steadily quivering organ peeked out through the opening of his jeans.

She bit her lip and took a deep breath as she blushed again, and felt a sudden rush of heat through her body to her core. She took a step back and leaned against the door. "Oh…" she whispered faintly. "This was a bad, bad idea…" she moaned.

Liam chuckled softly, took a step forward and pressed his hips against hers, his hard organ rubbing against her belly and causing her to gasp with a sudden need. He bent down, placed his palms flat on either side of her and leaned down to kiss her. Buffy couldn't help but respond to him, her body unable to resist even the slightest touch and her mind unwilling to let him go ever again. She wrapped an arm around his neck, bringing him closer as her other hand reached down between them and gripped him hard. He gasped and moaned, his eyes closing as he continued to kiss her passionately, his tongue and hers entwining as they tasted each other. They needed each other.

Buffy gasped again, her eyes fluttering closed. Struggling to think clearly as his hands ran over her skin, her shirt was tugged up and thrown to the floor, her bra quickly following, with Liam smirking as he twirled it around his finger and threw it behind him. He bent down, put his mouth over her nipple, and sucked hard. Buffy's eyes opened wide, a strangled gasp escaping her lips as she threw back her head, causing it to bang hard against the door. She struggled to control her breathing as Liam quickly but efficiently pulled her pants off, chucked them to the floor, grabbed her panties, ripped them off and then hoisted her legs up so that they wrapped around his waist.

All the while, Buffy continued to stroke him, her small hand wrapped around his hard cock and bringing him closer and closer to release with each downward stroke. Both of them were gasping now, ready for each other. Slowly, she guided him into her wet dripping center, causing him to moan quietly; his breath hissed between his teeth as he sheathed himself within her. He paused for a minute, breathing heavily, and then he pulled out slowly and pushed back inside her, starting a steady shallow rhythm. Slowly, Buffy opened her eyes and looked into his dark heated orbs. He smiled at her. "Oh…Buffy, lass," he groaned in pleasure. Buffy gasped as he surged forward and her eyes fluttered. She glanced over his shoulder.

Her eyes opened wide as she stared into the mirror. It was the most bizarre sight she had ever seen: she appeared to be hovering in mid air, her legs spread wide and one arm down between her legs, the other held out in front of her as she held him close. Liam moved forward and fastened his mouth on her throat, breathing in deep and kissing his way down to the hollow of her throat. She sucked in a deep breath and tilted her head to the side, unable to look away.

Once she got over her initial shock of seeing herself floating in mid air, she began to notice little things; like the way her breasts moved slightly as Liam's hands and mouth moved over them. But the most curious thing of all was that when as she looked down she could see herself pulsating, and contracting as Liam moved in and out of her center. Her eyes opened wide and she started to blush furiously. She grunted softly, gasping as he pulled back and plunged into her again, burying himself up to the hilt and causing her curls to brush against the patch of hair surrounding his hardness. She groaned again anc closed her eyes. "Oh God!" she breathed, gasping.

Liam sucked in a deep breath and moaned as he surged inside her. "What?" he asked.

Buffy shook her head and clutched him tighter; she could feel the pressure building, a tingling all over her body. She knew she was close. Liam was close, too: his movements were coming faster now, harder as he worked up to his release. Buffy moaned. "Oh…oh…oh…Liam!" she screamed, her body shaking.

Liam moved his hand from her waist, pushed it between their surging bodies, gripped her clit with his fingers, and rubbed it vigorously.

Buffy screamed her release, her juices flowing out of her pulsating center with a sudden rush and running down her legs as her powerful orgasm rippled through her core. She moaned. Liam gasped as her inner muscles quivered and surged around him. He pulled out one more time and pushed back inside her, burying himself deep as he finally found his own release. He quivered, breathing hard, and he continued to move, riding out his own orgasm as he released his dead seed inside her.

Finally he was still, breathing hard he leaned against her. Buffy leaned her head back against the door and sighed contentedly. She heard a patter of footsteps then a hesitant voice from the other side of the room. "Um….are you guys ok? Do you need help with any sizes?"

Buffy blushed a bright crimson and pushed Liam away so she could slip to the floor. "No…no we're good!" she replied as she glanced at Liam. He pushed his now softened penis into his jeans and zipped them up. Buffy just rolled her eyes and gave him an exasperated look as he spread his arms and shrugged, a satisfied smirk on his face.

(v)

It was early afternoon by the time Buffy and Liam made it back to the Summers home. Liam came barging into the room, a blanked draped over his head, and everyone in the dining room turned to look at him. He lowered the blanket and glanced around as Buffy came in behind him.

"Hey guys!" she smiled brightly. "What's…up?" her face fell as she looked at the somber glances of everyone.

Willow slowly rose to her feet, looking stricken. Buffy moved towards her friend, dumping the shopping bags on the floor as she stepped into the room. She was dimly aware of Liam standing beside her and of the AI team moving forward to stand in the doorway.

Willow gulped. "It's Eve," she whispered.

Buffy's eyes widened as she glanced around and noticed that the blonde-haired Potential she had met briefly the night before was missing.

"Where is she, what happened?" Buffy caught site of a new face: a strong African-American girl with a mop of dark curls and a grim expression on her face. "And who are you?" Buffy asked.

Willow place a hand on the new girls shoulder "This is Rona. We got a call from her Watcher that she would be arriving a few minutes after you left."

"There was a welcoming committee," Wes added from his place in the doorway. Buffy turned to the former Watcher and noticed his hard expression as he stared at her.

"Oh…what…?" she started to ask.

Wes shrugged. "Just a bit of a scuffle. Gunn and I took care of the Bringers." He grinned. "There's nothing like a traditional Hellmouth welcome!" he chuckled.

Buffy sighed. "And what about Eve?" she whispered, dreading the answer.

Willow sighed and glanced down. "We had a call this morning, from the coven. Apparently a Potential Slayer arrived in town three days ago"

"What? Why didn't we know about this?"

"Bringers killed her Watcher before he could tell anyone. Anyway, that's not the issue!" Willow explained, looking worried "Xander and Gunn went over there and…"

"It was Eve," finished Xander softly. "And she was dead, it looked like she had been there for days."

Buffy blinked "But I just saw Eve last night, you introduced us…" suddenly her eyes widened and she gave a small gasp in recognition. "Oh no," she breathed.

Willow nodded. "It was The First, Buffy, it was here, in our house." She glanced at the scared Potentials. "Talking to us, who knows what it might have learned."

Vi looked around frantically. "It could be any one of us!"

Buffy shook her head. "No, The First can only take the form of someone who has passed away, and it's incorporeal." She frowned in concentration. As all the Potentials glanced behind her towards Liam, she rolled her eyes.

"He's not the First, he's quiet touchable." Then Buffy blushed a deep crimson. "Ugh…never mind," she muttered.

Rona looked around nervously. "But it was here,," she whispered. "In the house. Doesn't that bother you at all!"

Buffy folded her arms across her chest. "Of course it bothers me!" she snapped.

"Well it doesn't really seem like it! Where were you, off buying clothes? You're meant to be here protecting us!"

"I'm here to teach you to fight."

"We should run," whispered Chloe.

"Annabelle ran. Look where it got her: dead." Kennedy pointed out

"It's safer here," snapped Buffy.

"For how long?" replied Kennedy, her eyes flashing angrily. "How long until that Uber-vamp comes and tears us all to pieces?"

"I'm not going to let that happen," Buffy told them all, setting her mouth in determination.

"And yeah, you did such a good job last time." Kennedy looked between Liam and Buffy. "It almost killed you both; you're a Slayer, he's a vampire! How are we even supposed to stand a chance!" she screamed.

"Hey, hey," Buffy stepped forward "I know your scared. Guess what: so am I. But Giles, Cordy, and Anya will be back soon, and hopefully they will have the information we need to stop The First. In the meantime we need to stick together; there is no hope if we fall apart now."

Andrew stepped forward. "She's right!" he crossed his arms over his chest. "Where would the Justice League have been if they hadn't put their differences aside to stop the Imperium and his shape-shifting alien horde?"

Buffy turned to Andrew and rolled her eyes at him. "Don't help me!"

Xander looked Buffy in the eye.. "So what's the plan?" he asked.

Buffy winced. "Willow, I'm sorry…."

"I know," the witch whispered. "You need a barrier."

"The stronger the better," Buffy replied.

"I'll try," she whispered.

Rona looked confused. "Try?" she asked, looking around.

Kennedy glared at the dark Potential. "You heard her,"

"What if this doesn't work?" whispered Vi, looking around, scared. "I mean, what then?"

"Then we'll deal," Buffy said, raising her eyebrows.

"Deal? Fight you mean?" sneered Rona,

"If that's what it takes," Wesley said, stepping further into the room. He had been content with letting Buffy handle the girls up until now, curious as to see how she would deal with them. But he was sick of their whining.

Buffy looked towards Wes and smiled gratefully, "Thanks Wes, but hopefully it won't come to that."

Rona, as predicted, started to argue again. "How do you know? It could kill us all dead!"

Dawn frowned and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Buffy's not gonna let that happen!"

"Didn't you see what that thing did to her? It almost ripped her apart!" yelled Molly frantically.

Buffy sighed and looked towards Willow helplessly. _Willow, _she thought silently. _Can you hear me?_

Willow looked over towards Buffy curiously and quirked an eyebrow. _Yeah, _she replied, her voice wary.

_It's no good, we're loosing them!_

Willow bit her lip, looked pointedly at Buffy, then slowly got to her feet and walked towards the kitchen, Buffy following. As they passed Xander his head jerked around, startled. Then he seemed to compose himself, blink and follow the girls into the kitchen.

Liam watched the entire exchange, his eyes narrowing in suspicion his head tilting to the side as he sensed that something was happening. His skin tingled at the magic in the air but he didn't realize what it was. He watched Buffy walk into the kitchen and felt a sudden surge of jealousy as the boy, Xander followed. He glared and folded his arms across his chest as he growled softly in annoyance.

(v)

Just a few hours later and it was dark, the entire household was on edge. The fact that Wesley had pulled a shotgun from the trunk of Angel's car like some Chicago gangster did _absolutely_ nothing to quell the Potential's rising paranoia. Buffy had frowned at the rifle, worried somebody could get hurt.

"I hate guns!" she muttered to her former Watcher angrily.

Wesley merely shrugged. "I'm a good shot, Buffy," he told her. "Besides, I learnt years ago to play to one's strengths." He loaded the shotgun efficiently and fast, pumped the magazine, and grinned, raising his eyebrows.

Buffy had fallen silent, more surprised that Wes had made a gun joke than because she had nothing more to say. She suddenly realized Wesley had changed a lot over the past few years. She glanced at Liam and wondered who else had changed.

Willow was focused on her spell preparations to notice anything. Giles and the others weren't back yet and Willow was beginning to get nervous; there was nobody here even remotely strong enough to act as an anchor incase she started to lose control. If Liam had still been Angel, she would have considered asking him: the vampire was strong, and he had used magic before. All things considered, Liam would now be no help. She had seen the wary glances he had cast her way when he thought nobody was looking. She supposed it was only natural for him to fear a witch, considering the time period he was from.

It was annoying though. Lorne had mentioned that he had called her a "Devil's servant" and had crossed himself when he was told she was a witch.

Lorne had been a great help, offering encouragement, practicing the chanting and the meditation needed for such a powerful protection spell, he had even brewed her a pot of chamomile tea. He was such a darling, and Willow was quiet grateful for the kind empathic demon's presence.

Lorne offered her a comforting hug, and the look of pride and love in both Buffy and Xander's eyes when they glanced across the room at her were enough for her to put on a brave smile and continue. She was going to do this!

Meanwhile, there was a flurry of activity as Buffy started handing out weapons. Gunn hefted a large axe while Fred took a short-sword in her white-knuckled grip. Wesley, of course, had his rifle, as well as a few pistols stuffed in his belt and the spring-release stakes strapped to his forearms.

The Potentials all crowded around, Molly was scared, but she took the cutlass willingly, a determined expression on her face. Rona complained as usual and Buffy practically thrust a sword into the girl's hands. Kennedy grabbed a crossbow, loaded it efficiently with the ease of practice and announced with a smirk that she had been using it since she was eight. Buffy smiled, liking the girl's attitude.

Andrew walked up to the Slayer nervously, his arms folded across his chest. Buffy stared at him for a second before she realized that he wanted a weapon also, and picked up a bottle of holy water.

Andrew snatched at the bottle and clutched it to his chest. "I'll guard it with my life!" he whispered.

Buffy chuckled and glanced up just as Liam stepped into view, smirking. "What do I get?" he looked her up and down.

Buffy rolled her eyes but she was grinning like a fool as she reached into the chest and pulled out a broadsword, one similar to the one he had in L.A. and handed it to the souled vampire. "Think you can handle it?" she asked coyly with a raised eyebrow.

Liam took the proffered weapon and tested the weight, he looked down at her and grinned cheekily. "I think I can manage!" He chuckled at that and turned away. Buffy just shook her head at his antics. Then her eyes widened slightly and she glanced back at the chest. She had just made a sword joke! She groaned softly, wincing. Oh, this was bad!

Suddenly Liam tensed, raised his head, and sniffed the air. "They're here," he growled softly.

The Potentials all looked scared and huddled in the middle of the room. Gunn hefted his axe. "How many?" he asked, looking around.

Liam paused. "Fifteen, plus our Turok-Han friend," he said as he crouched and raised his sword.

"How can you be sure?" asked Rona, her voice skeptical.

Liam sneered at the young Potential. "I can hear their heartbeats, and I know the Turok-han's scent anywhere." The others looked slightly disconcerted at the information.

Willow and Lorne walked back into the room and crowded around. Willow faced the door, raised her hands, and started a soft chant. Liam eyed the witch nervously, his body shaking slightly as he felt the power starting to build.

"It's coming," he growled, hearing the ancient vampire on the porch. He crouched and felt his face shift as he snarled warningly. A few of the Potentials screamed as they saw his true face and backed away slightly, but the rest of them ignored him as the front door suddenly rattled violently as the Turok-Han threw itself against the wood. Xander had reinforced the door by bolting wooden beams across the frame, but it wouldn't hold the ancient vampire for long.

Liam glanced at Willow nervously. She was still chanting, but nothing seemed to be happening. He was growing nervous. Buffy, too, seemed to sense something was wrong. "Will?" she whispered.

"I'm trying," gritted out Willow, her face suddenly twisting in pain.

Suddenly the door was thown off its hinges, the wood splintering and pulling Xander's beams along with it. The Turok-han stepped casually into the houseI and paused in the doorway. Then slowly, very slowly, it turned its head and looked Buffy straight in the eye. It opened it mouth and snarled.

"Will…" whispered Buffy again.

The Turok-Han stepped forward menacingly and Liam crouched lower, ready to throw himself into a fight Willow suddenly seemed to find her power. There was a surge of energy from the red-headed witch, and suddenly a bright blue shield separated the group from the Turok-Han. Liam looked at it in astonishment, his mouth dropping open in surprise as the Turok-Han was forced to a stop. He glanced towards Willow and noticed that her eyes were pitch black and her face was twisted into a satisfied smirk. She laughed.

"Not so tough now are you?" she mocked, her voice hard and cold. Liam glanced at Buffy in alarm.

Suddenly Willow blinked. She wavered and her face dropped into an expression of alarm. "Buffy…I don't think I can hold it…" she whispered, the magic suddenly getting the better of her as she fought for control. The Turok-Han hissed, its mouth opening wide as it bared its fangs.

Buff made the decision. "Ok, everyone out now! The spell's not going to hold."

The AI team wasted no time. Wes quickly took point. He shouldered his gun, grabbed Dawn by the arm and pulled her out. "Come on!" he shouted. "Let's go!" The Potentials followed crowding around the former Watcher as Gunn and Fred flanked them. Xander grabbed Lorne, who was standing frozen, tugged at Kennedy's shirt and urged them out the door.

"Buffy…I can't…. I can't hold it!" whispered Willow, who was shaking now.

Liam and Buffy glanced at each other. Together, they each grabbed one of Willow's arms and pulled her away. "Just keep concentrating Wills!" Gritted Buffy as she and Liam dragged the witch out the back.

The Bringers were waiting. There was a loud blast of a shotgun and one of the Bringers fell, a hole in the middle of his forehead. The Potentials screamed. Kennedy set her sights and quickly shot at a Bringer, bringing him down. Fred was holding her own, helping Gunn as he plowed into the bringers. His axe carved a path before him, the silver blade glinting in the moonlight.

Liam snarled, and let go of Willow's arm and darted to the side, beheading one of the bringers with a powerful swing of his sword. Buffy kept her eyes peeled and her sword poised as she dragged Willow away from the house. The others crowded in close.

"What are we going to do now?" Rona yelled, panicked.

Molly gripped her sword close to her chest; she was shaking. "It will be here any second."

Buffy looked around and then quickly shoved Willow into Liam's arms; he grabbed at the witch as she started to fall and looked at Buffy in astonishment. Buffy ignored him and turned to Xander. "Get them out of here," she snapped before she turned around, gripped her sword and watched as the Turok-Han slowly appeared a hundred meters away.

Liam's eyes widened. "Buffy no! Let me help!"

Buffy ignored him. "Get out of here! I'll take care of it." She paused and looked behind her. "Andrew, I need that holy water"

"But…but…I need it!"

"Now!" shouted Buffy.

Andrew pouted, reached into the pocket of his coat and handed her the bottle of holy water. Buffy gripped it in her other hand and then turned back to face the Turok-han, which was slowly walking towards them. "Get out of here!" she shouted again.

Fred tugged at Liam's sleeve. "Come on!" she hissed, pulling him back. "She'll be ok!"

Liam looked stricken at not being able to help, but he gripped Willow's arm tight as he helped her hobble down the street.

(v)

The Potentials struggled as they climbed down the mass of steel beams. Liam steadied Willow as she eased her leg over and started to climb down, and then he glanced down at the ground and vaulted over the edge, landing with a small thump on his feet. He looked up at Xander's shocked face and smirked before he looked around. They were in a building site full of steel and wood and cement. It all looked very surreal and otherworldly with the spotlights.

Andrew stepped down from the last rung and came to stand next to Liam, rubbing his arms. "This place gives me the heeby jeebies," he muttered.

Liam just glared and turned around dismissively. "Are you sure Buffy will be ok?" he asked Wesley.

Wesley gave him a surprised stare as Willow smiled at him and nodded. "She'll be fine…" She looked around and spotted Buffy at the other end of the building sight, standing under a spotlight. "There she is!" she pointed her out.

Liam looked around, smiled, then his eyes flickered to the side and he saw the Turok-Han appear on the opposite side of the complex. He tensed and snarled softly. The others all looked over as well, a few of the Potential gasped in horror. Willow looked between Buffy at one end and the Turok-Han at the other and grinned. This was going to be good. She backed up against the wall and started climbing up the scaffolding to the platform just a few meters off the ground; the others followed. Liam eased himself between the steel beams and stood beside her, leaning against the post. He looked anxious, and Willow put her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

Buffy smiled grimly and walked forward, her steps sure and confident the sword hanging loosely at her side, she glanced over at the group, smiled and locked eyes with Liam. He shifted nervously and gripped the pole tight.

"We have to help her," whispered Kennedy, gripping her crossbow and raising it.

Willow grabbed it. "No, wait!" she commanded. "She can do this."

Liam wondered how the witch could be so cold. She was supposed to be Buffy's friend, yet she was seemingly letting her walk to her death. Even glancing back at Wesley he could see the other man was looking a bit concerned, as were Fred and the rest of the AI team. Only Xander and Willow, her friends, were looking calm. Beside him, Dawn was almost frantic as she gripped his arm tight.

"She's going to die! Again! Willow, do something!" Dawn yelled, tears running down her cheeks.

Willow shook her head. "No, Dawn! She'll be ok!"

At that moment, the Turok-Han threw itself at the Slayer, its mouth open wide and its claws outstretched. Buffy ducked and rolled but the Turok-Han was quick and waiting for her. Buffy swung her sword, the Turok-Han dodged, snarled and backhanded her with enough force to send the sword flying.

The fight was entirely one-way, with the Turok-Han landing blow after blow onto the Slayers body. She was weakening fast, Liam couldn't stand to watch any more.

He pried Dawn's fingers from his arm, gripped the bars and was just about to launch himself off the platform and into the fight below, when Willow grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He turned to her, a snarl on his face, his yellow eyes flashing. "I'm going to help her!" he yelled. "You might not care if she lives or dies, but I do!"

Everyone looked at him. startled. Willow looked surprised but her eyes narrowed and before he knew what was happening her voice was inside his mind.

Don't you dare say that I don't care about her! She has saved my life more times then I can count. There isn't anything I would not do for her!

Liam eyes widened and he took a stumbling step backwards "What…" he managed to gasp out, finding his voice was a struggle in the shock of hearing someone inside his head.

_Be quiet, _snapped Willow mentally as she glanced around. _Do you want to give me away! I won't let anything happen to Buffy, not if I can help it. _

Liam managed to close his mouth and he straightened. _But then why don't you help? _He accused.

_Because they need to see her beat this thing! _She glanced around at the scared Potentials who were watching the fight with growing trepidation. _They need to see that she can win, that they stand a chance!_

_It was all an act, the barrier breaking? _He glared at her, not liking the deception.

Willow shook her head. _No, that was real. This was always going to be a last-ditch effort if the spell couldn't hold it. _She bit her lip.

He took a deep breath and glanced towards the floor below. Buffy had managed to dodge the Turok-han's latest swing and hand managed to ram him into a concrete pillar before darting away to catch her breath.

_But look at her, _he whispered, his mental voice filled with fear. _It's killing her. _

Willow smirked. _She's faced worse; she'll beat it._

Liam fell silent, his dark eyes focused on the Slayer intently as she seemed to find her second wind. She punched and kicked at the ancient vampire, wearing it down, making it growl in pain. She dodged and weaved, and started climbing up a tower of scaffolding on the other side of the pit. The Turok-Han snarled and started to follow but it wasn't nearly as quick as the little Slayer who practically flew up the structure.

The Turok-Han came up behind her, but Buffy dodged, sent a powerful kick into its side and sent it tumbling to the ground below. A few of the potentials gasped and Willow grinned.

"See?" the witch whispered, relieved.

Liam wasn't listening; he watched as Buffy jumped down beside the struggling vampire, grabbed a piece of barbed wire from a pile of scrap metal and jerked it around the vampires neck. She gritted her teeth, planted her boot in the middle of its back and jerked backwards with all of her superior strength. The sharp metal wire cut through skin and bone and completely severed the Turok-Han head from its body. It crumpled to dust, leaving Buffy standing bloody and bruised. She looked up, threw the wire to the floor and dusted her hands together.

"See?" she said loudly. "Just dust. Just like any other vampire."

Liam swallowed and breathed a sigh of relief. Before he knew it he had jumped over the railing and was on the ground, hurrying towards her. Buffy smiled at him as he reached her and let him wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace. He buried his face in the side of her neck and inhaled her scent deeply as he kissed her cheek softly ."You ok…?" he whispered. He could feel her shaking.

Buffy nodded. "I'm ok," she whispered, tilting her head up and he raised his head to look her in the eye. She grinned as she saw how anxious he looked and kissed him softly.

The sound of running footsteps alerted them to the others arrival and Buffy stepped back. The look of anger on Xander's face caused her to pause. Willow, too, was looking a bit worried as did Wes. Gunn and Fred both looked curious. Lorne was smirking and most of the Potentials just looked relieved to be alive.

Kennedy beamed. "_That_, was awesome." she smiled.

Buffy smiled gratefully at the Potential and grinned, unconsciously squeezing Liam's hand as she held it in her own. She saw Xander open his mouth, and knew that she wouldn't like what he was going to say.

She held up a bloody hand. "Xander, please," she whispered. "Not now…." She glanced around. "We need to get the Potentials back to the house, the door needs to be fixed and now that the Turok-Han is gone we need to get Spike."

Dawn shuffled on her feet. "Do you know where he is?" she asked.

Buffy remembered the Christmas-tree farm and the series of caves that were under it. "I have a pretty good idea." She glanced at Liam. "We'll go get him now," she whispered.

Then she turned and fixed Xander with an unblinking stare. "Then we can talk," she said.

Xander glanced down at Buffy and Liam's entwined hands and nodded reluctantly. "We better," he muttered, his eyes narrowing angrily.

**A/N: Ok so I did originally want Buffy to rescue Spike at the end of this chapter, but I'm already over 20 pages, and well anything longer then that is just getting epic! So I'm including it in the next chapter!**

**I hope you all liked this one! Thanks to JessAngelus for the help with choosing a store for Buffy and Liam to go shopping in! I have no idea what type of stores the US have! Couldn't have done that sexy scene without ya babe! The only reason I wanted them to go shopping was for them to have sex in front of the mirror, lol…I'm bad! Oh yeah, that shiny red belt buckle? Two words, Seeley Booth. Tehe… I just couldn't resist!**

**For Buffy's fight scene with the Turok-han I decided to focus on Liam and Willow talking rather then the actual fight, it would have been so similar to the canon that I thought it might be boring, this way, we can actually see Willow and Liam starting to get along and we see Liam's feeling for Buffy are developing a bit further then just physical attraction.**

**Please, please review this chapter. Reviews fill my beast of a muse, she's howling at me! *Howl* hear that? That's the muse! ( yeah, I'm weird…deal with it!)**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	11. Chapter 11

It's Always You

Chapter 11

Buffy and Liam walked slowly down the damp dark cavern, Liam led the way, his enhanced vampire vision enabling him to find his way better, he gripped Buffy's hand tight, keeping her with him as he slowly made his way through the underground tunnels. After a while they turned a corner and they both saw the soft glow of candlelight coming from the end of the tunnel.

They were quiet, careful not to make a sound as they slowly stepped into the softly lit cavern. The ceiling was high, stalagmites hung from the ceiling and dripping water onto the floor. Buffy glanced around as she stepped up beside Liam, suddenly she gasped as she spotted Spike.

He was against the far wall, his arms suspending above his head by a number of chains that were attached to the wall. She quickly hurried over, her mouth twisting in worry as she noticed his face and chest were a bloody mess and one of his arms looked dislocated.

Buffy groaned in concern as she reached the injured vampire, Liam too looked shocked, he couldn't believe somebody could be hurt so bad and still be alive, more or less anyway.

"Oh Spike" Buffy whispered, wincing as she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek "What did it do to you"

Liam scowled as Spike started to stir, he blinked and struggled to focus on Buffy "I knew you would come" he whispered gasping, his voice hoarse, his lips cracking painfully.

Buffy gazed at him sympathetically and put her arm around his waist taking some of his weight onto her small frame, she glanced pointedly at Liam who wordlessly reached out and snapped the chain. When his weight was released Spike slumped, unable to support himself, only Buffy's hold on him kept him on his feet. His head sagged and he groaned painfully.

Liam snapped the other chain, glanced at Buffy and put one of Spikes arms around his shoulders, taking most of the smaller man's weight and allowing Buffy to take his other side. Buffy looked up at Liam, grateful for his help, knowing perfectly well that he didn't particular like the blonde haired vampire.

Together they walked out of the cave; Spike held between them, groaning softly with each painful step...

In the shadows at the back of the cave a pair of dark eyes watched the trio walk out of the cavern, they flashed in anger as the figure snarled softly.

"I'll get you, my Slayer…and you little dogs too" Angelus, as the First hissed, his face twisting into the vampires mask as he finally lost control of his anger.

xxxxx

Buffy opened the front door and Liam pulled Spike inside, the living room was filled with people, all of whom turned to face them with various expressions. Most of the potentials looked interested, some confused. Xander looked angry, while Dawn was the only one who actually looked happy, a large smile on her face.

Giles Anya and Cordelia were back and they all looked concerned, although Cordelia didn't look surprised. Anya looked around curiously, while the rest of the AI team looked a bit apprehensive, but confident at the same time.

"I need to take care of Spike first" she whispered "Then we can talk" with a glance at Liam she grabbed Spike's arm again and helped him down the hall.

A few minutes later Spike was lying on the cot in the basement, his face twisted in pain as his wounds caught on the cloth of the mattress, Buffy went to the washing sink, filled a bowl of water, grabbed a clean cloth and came over to wash his wounds. Liam eased back up the stairs, glancing at Buffy in concern and told them he would get some blood. Buffy looked at the dark-haired vampire and smiled gratefully. Spike also glanced at Liam, his eyes narrowing in surprise, Liam just shrugged.

As the door of the basement closed with a soft click Spike raised his eyebrows "He didn't waist any time did he?" he asked, his voice soft

Buffy feinted ignorance "For what?" she asked, her eyes opening wide. She didn't particularly want to talk to Spike about Liam. Not now, not ever, she knew it would only hurt him, and thought she didn't love him, he was still her friend and she didn't want to see him hurt.

Spike glared, he didn't like it when people tried to lie to him "For you two to start the horizontal mambo again" he rolled his eyes "Don't play the dumb blond Buffy, it doesn't suit you" he sighed, he needed to know, he could smell it but he wanted her to tell him. He looked up into her hazel eyes and gazed at her impassively, trying to show that he trusted her to tell him.

She sighed, looked down, and pressed the cloth to a wound on his chest. She was silent for a few minutes, gathering her thoughts as she continued to clean up the dried blood on his upper body. Finally she took a deep breath and whispered "It's more like the vertical tango at the moment" she whispered regretfully, she glanced into his eyes and noticed the pain in them "I didn't want you to know" she whispered

He shook his head dismissively "I could smell it" he growled "Who else knows?" he asked

She looked down "They all saw him hug me, they know something is going on, but only Cordy knows how far things have come" she whispered softly.

Spike raised his eyebrows "So why isn't tall, dark and challenged feeling the pain of happiness" he asked.

She placed the cloth against his cheek and cleaned the gash, she bit her lip "I….he doesn't love me" she whispered "He's Liam, he can't love me….not yet anyway" she bit her lip.

He glared "So it's ok if you love the person, but not if they love you?" Buffy glanced at Spike startled and realized he thought Liam was using her, just like the way she had used him, using his love to get what she wanted. She shook her head "It's not like that Spike" she whispered, angry at herself for not realizing that he might see it like this.

"It's exactly like that!" he snapped, his eyes flashing angrily, he jerked awkwardly away from her wincing. Leaning back against the wall he grabbed the cloth from her hands and pressed the cloth to his shoulder and wiped some of the blood off his arm. "What's the difference? That it's him and not me?" he looked pissed, annoyed but underneath he looked hurt, betrayed.

She shook her head "No, it's not" she whispered sighing "He might not love me, but he will, and that's good enough for me. He's the person Angel used to be…" she told him "I will still always love him, no matter what"

He glanced away and rolled his eyes "It's just…did it have to be him? What about Finn or that Parker bloke, hey even that homeless guy at the docks would have been a better choice! Couldn't you choose someone beside's the old grandsire?"

Buffy's lips quirked in a smile at the look on Spikes face "You know it doesn't work that way…" she whispered

The blonde vampire sighed loudly as the basement door opened and Liam walked back down the stairs, a cup of blood in his hands. He glanced between Buffy and Spike, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as he moved forward and handed Spike the blood. Spike took a sip, and closed his eyes "Thanks" he muttered grudgingly.

Liam just shrugged his shoulders as he looks at Spike wounds "Are you ok?" he asked "You look pretty bad" he wrinkled his nose and frowned

Spike smirked "What this?" he shook his head and took another sip "It's nothing, just a few scrapes, I'll heal right up?"

Liam quirked an eyebrow "So that's another thing about vampires, rapid healing?" he glanced at Buffy.

She nodded "Yeah, I totally forgot to mention it before sorry. I was kind of hoping it wouldn't really matter. I was kind of hoping you could avoid the fighting" she shrugged

Liam narrowed his eyes and glared "Well that's not going to happen" he snapped "I can't just watch while someone else is fighting and not pitch in to help"

Buffy rolled her eyes "Clearly" she muttered

Liam glanced back at Spike "This rapid healing works with all vampires? I'll heal like that too?" Spike nodded. Liam actually looked impressed and he smiled

Spike finished his blood and handed the empty cup to Buffy "Better get upstairs and face the music" he raised an eyebrow mockingly.

Buffy groaned and sighed loudly "Oh this is not going to be good" she glanced at Liam "Come on, Xander's probably ready to come storming down here, and I really don't think that's going to be a good thing"

She gave Spike a smile and turned to walk up the stairs; Liam cast Spike a swift glance and quickly followed.

xxxxx

When they walked into the living room Buffy self consciously took Liam's hand and squeezed it tight, grateful for his presence. The tall dark-haired vampire glanced down and smiled softly at the small little blonde, amazed that she had shown that she needed him, it was a nice feeling.

He wasn't quiet sure how he felt about these new feelings towards her, they were nice. But he had never felt this way about anyone before, it was all so new and Liam didn't particularly want to make a fool of himself, especially in front of Buffy and her strange friends.

So he tried to keep his distance, only touch her when they were alone, but the more time he spent with her the harder it was, it was if his entire being was drawn to this little thing. What was the word his friend had used to describe it…soul mates, that was the word! Liam wasn't sure if he believed this or not, but one thing he was certain. This little thing meant more to him then anything else in this world.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Liam noticed the look of hostility on Xander's face when they walked in, but he wasn't particularly worried, he gave Buffy's hand a quick squeeze, telling her he was here if she needed him.

Buffy was grateful, took a deep breath and looked Xander in the eye "Ok…" she whispered, her voice grave "What do you want to say?"

Xander continued to glare at her "What do I want to say? Oh I have a lot to say! What the hell are you thinking Buffy? Do you have any idea how much we have all been freaking out? Thinking what could have happened? Did you even think about us? How we would feel about this?" he ranted

"Xander" Buffy rolled her eyes "You are the last person I was thinking about… I don't really see how any of this is your business, or anyone else's for that matter" she added glancing around at the group. Dawn had the grace to look down, embarrassed, but Giles, probably the only one in the group who she didn't blame for meddling cleared his throat

"Buffy, he's not Angel…" he told her gently

Liam blinked confused and was about to open his mouth when Buffy slipped her hand from him and placed it on his shoulder, signaling him to keep quiet. She took a step forward "I know Giles! God…I know" she bit her lip "But…. He's there Giles, deep down…I know he is"

"And what about Angelus?" hissed Xander taking a step forward "Have you thought about that?"

"How can you even ask me that?" she snapped, her eyes flashing "Of course I've thought of that! How can I not, he's in my nightmares!" her voice rose until she was almost shouting, tears pricked her eyelids and she stopped to take a deep breath and wipe her cheeks.

"It's not an issue anymore" she whispered softly

"What? Buffy come on, the curse is still their!"

Buffy nodded "I know, but he's Liam, not Angel!" she whispered softly, glancing at the man beside her and smiling encouragingly, he still looked confused, his eyes glancing around at everyone in the room

"I don't understand" whispered Xander, for once he wasn't trying to pick a fight, he was generally stumped, and unsure of what she meant.

Wesley however, thought he knew exactly what Buffy meant, as did Cordy. The brunette seer was feeling sorry for Buffy; she didn't envy having to tell Xander why Angelus wasn't a problem… Cordy doubt any of the Scooby's would actually take the news lightly.

Buffy took a deep breath " Because he doesn't love me" she smiled around her tears "Not the way Angel does"

Xander's eyes widened "What?" he shook his head "Buffy… that's just…"

Buffy shrugged "I don't care Xander, I don't care!" she snapped "I know in his own way he cares for me. It might not be love, but well… I think that's better don't you?"

The Scooby's were silent as they processed this information. Wes cleared his throat "Buffy are you sure?"

She ducked her head "I'm sure Wes" she answered with a blush tingling her cheeks slightly. Xander's eyes narrowed as the others all looked surprised. Giles cleared his throat loudly and cleaned his glasses. Cordy glanced between Buffy and Liam and smirked happily, glad for the two of them.

Willow looked shocked but she smiled and walked forward and hugged Buffy encouragingly, "I'm glad for you" she whispered, giving the Slayer a squeeze. Buffy returned the hug gratefully, "Thanks Will" she whispered.

Wesley pointedly cleared his throat and they all turned to look at him. "Ah…well…We actually had something to talk about too" he murmured

"We have our memories back, so there is no real reason for us to stay. But with this new Apocalypse and the First we've decide to give you a hand." He indicated Cordy, Fred, Lorne and Gunn "We've booked rooms at the Sunnydale Inn, it's the least we can do."

Buffy was grateful and shocked "Oh you don't need to do that! I know LA…"

"Will be fine until this is all over" Cordy announced happily, beaming "if I get a vision it's only two hours away and Connor is their…" she murmured under her breath.

Buffy blinked "Connor?" Cordy's eyes widened and she glanced at the rest of the team. Wes slowly, inexplicitly shook his head and Cordy just shrugged "He's a member of the team, he helps us out" she explained

"He's a good fighter, strong" offered Gunn "He can hold his own"

Buffy looked slightly suspicious but she nodded, Liam didn't even blink.

"Well" murmured Fred shifting on her feet

"Best be off" chuckled Wes, he turned and walked to the door, the AI team followed "We'll be back tomorrow morning" he told them with a grin

"For breakfast" added Cordy with a grin "No way am I eating that crap they serve in hotels" she snapped

Gunn just shook his head and Lorne waved goodbye as they headed out the door. A few minutes later the sound of the Plymouth stating up wafted through the window and then the rubble of the big engine as it pulled of the curb and down the street. Buffy took a deep breath, glad that everything seemed to be going ok.

Anya yawned and announced she was going home, Xander too announced that he needed to be off. He had work early the next morning. The Potentials all trudged upstairs, bunking in Dawn's and Willow's room, Giles took one of the couches.

Liam and Buffy were left standing in the middle of the room, still holding hands. Very slowly Buffy turned her head and looked up at him, she smiled, raised her eyebrows and gently tugged him towards the stairs.

Liam just smirked, the corner of his lips twitching as he realized her intentions. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close for a kiss "Do you think the others will mind?" he breathed in her ear, kissing her neck slowly

Buffy groaned softly and pushed him away desperately, a flustered look on her face "We'll be quiet" she whispered "like mice!"

Liam grinned and pulled her up the stairs towards her room "Mice aren't quiet!" he hissed with a laugh.

xxxxx

Buffy's bedroom door clicked shut and not a moment too soon. Liam pulled Buffy towards him, wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist and bent down to kiss her mouth, his lips firm but tender as they tasted her desperately. Buffy gasped and opened her lips, allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth, passion eliminating all reason as she desperately grabbed the hem of his shirt and struggled to pull it over his head.

He leaned back briefly, allowing her to rip the shirt over his head and toss it on the floor, then his mouth was again on her's, his lips cool against her skin. Buffy let her hands wander slowly over the hard muscles of his chest, feeling each dip with each rib, each little patch of soft hair. She moved her hand lower tracing the hair from his navel to the top of his pants. Liam breath hitched in his throat and he groaned loudly as she gave him a wicked smirk and slipped her hand under his pants to grip him tight. She felt him jump in her hands, his penis suddenly hard as she stroked his soft length. Liam hands grabbed at her hips desperately, his fingers digging into her flesh as he pulled her forward. Buffy found her hand suddenly crushed between their bodies and gasped as she accidentally rubbed her own hand against the front of her jeans.

She cried out softly as her hand and Liam penis rubbed against her through the rough fabric of her pants. She jerked her hand away desperately, glancing up at Liam through heavily lidded eyes as she grabbed at his belt and frantically tried to get it undone.

Liam hands were also desperately pushing at her clothes, her shirt took a bit of maneuvering, but her bra was unclasped quickly and thrown over his shoulder, then his hands were at the buttons of her jeans. Meanwhile Buffy was still fumbling with his belt "Stupid belt" she hissed, finally giving up and snapping it in two.

Both of their pants fell to the floor at the same time, both of them frantic as they kicked them off and fell into one another's arms. Liam hands were between her thighs, rubbing her frantically between the cotton of her panties, Buffy withered in his arms, gasped and jerked her head back as she felt the tingling down her spine. Her panties were soaked through with her juices, she could feel them running down her thighs and she tilted her hips desperately, needing all of him.

"Liam, oh Liam" she whispered

He chuckled grabbed her panties and ripped them off. He reached between her thighs again but this time Buffy quickly stepped away, a smirk on her face. At his puzzled look she knelt down before him, reached for his member again and leaned forward to kiss the tip softly.

His eyes bulged and he gasped softly, fisting his hands in her hair. "Oh, I didn't know you knew how to do this!" he gasped out, his lips quirking in a smirk. She smiled around his tip and took him further into her mouth. Her tongue running over his length, her lips enclosing his shaft and sucking deeply. She felt him quiver as she used her hand to pump his length. He growled and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly

Liam threw his head back, holding himself still, liking the feel of Buffy's mouth around him, his whole body was tingling, humming with pent up release. He gasped again as Buffy bent her head, fastened her mouth around his head and slid down his length; Liam tensed as she took almost all of his hard penis into her mouth.

"Oh Buffy oh, yes" he breathed "That's it lass, oh…" he growled, gritting his teeth again as Buffy slipped her hand from him and palmed his balls. He shivered, he was so close!

Finally he couldn't hold on any longer, he groaned loudly as he felt his sudden release, he clutched at Buffy's hair as he bucked his hips unconsciously, pushing his length further into her mouth. Buffy moaned softly, swallowing his cum and lapping at the residual juices that flowed from his quivering organ. She leaned back finally, licked her lips and stared up at him with a wicked glint in her eyes. She chuckled

Liam groaned loudly, hissing between his teeth as he pulled her to her feet. Buffy swayed, blinking up a him through hooded eyes and he placed a hand between her thighs, rubbed at her vigorously while at the same time he turned and pulled them both towards the bed. They collapsed on the mattress Buffy gasping again as Liam fingers quickly found her clit. She struggled to keep her gasp quiet as his mouth slowly moved over her flesh, his hands stroking her intimate folds. She stretched out, spreading her thighs, one hand reaching up and grasping the headboard tight as her other hand moved between their bodies, finding his cock and quickly stroking him until he was hard again. He sighed loudly as she gripped him tight, her nails scraping against him.

He groaned and lifted his head off her breast. His hand reached down and gripped her hand, holding her still "Ah...lass…stop, or ya'll be the end of me, again" he smirked winking "and I have plans to last a bit longer yet"

Buffy smirked "Is that so?"

Liam returned her smirk with one of his own, shifting so the tip of his hardened penis brushed against her curls. Buffy's eyes opened wide and she gasped, shuddering. Liam chuckled and moved down, his eyes never leaving hers as he kissed a trail down to her navel and stopped at the start of the soft curls at the apex of her thighs.

Buffy's eyes widened, was he going to do what she thought he would? If the devilish smirk on his face was any indication he was. She managed to find her voice "What are you doing?" she asked, no man had ever been_ down their_ with her before, and she wasn't entirely sure if she was comfortable with it. She blushed with a sudden embarrassment. With Angel for her first time he had been kind and gently, taking his time, making her come again and again before he found his own release, his finger and hands brought her to knew heights. But he hadn't gone down on her. Buffy realized he probably didn't want to push her.

With Parker it had been quick, pathetically quick, he had pushed himself inside her before she had been fully ready, it had hurt, slightly, but Buffy had eventually found her release later as he had shuddered inside her. Parker had been more interested in getting himself off then with making her feel wanted.

With Riley, well Riley was sweet, he cared, but he had some very old fashioned views about sex, he had liked to be in control, he had liked it when she had her mouth on his dick. But he had never gone down on her the same way, he hadn't felt the need to.

With Spike…well the blonde vampire had wanted to. She remembered when he suggested it, his eyebrow raising in amusement. She had considered it, she had…but some part of her balked at the idea. Some part of her wanted to keep that part of herself for the person of her heart, and that wasn't Spike.

Now that very man, albeit with some change was nested between her thighs and Buffy found herself suddenly nervous, but excited at the same time. She shook her head and focused on Liam, he was looking at her curiously.

Liam cocked his head, looking slightly confused "Don't tell me you've never had a man's mouth around your pussy?" he smirked "I thought that's what all women liked"

Buffy blushed "No..." she whispered softly

Liam licked his lips and grinned at her "Well, this will be a first then won't it?" he whispered, purring softly. "You're gonna love it lass, I'm going ta make you scream and thrash as if you were in the heights of the devils arms!"

Buffy's eyes widened and she gasped softly a blush tingeing her cheeks again "Oh" she whispered softly.

Liam grinned wickedly and bent down, his cool breath moving her curls. Buffy closed her eyes and tilted her head back in anticipation, a small smile on her face.

Liam breathed in deep, pressing his nose against her soft curls and kissing her softly, Buffy moaned and Liam grinned, moving down further. His mouth was light against her folds as he tasted her, his tongue flicking over her sensitive clit and causing her to gasp again. His nose twitched as the scent of her arousal filled his nostrils.

He took his time, his lips and tongue moving slowly and carefully. With each stroke of his tongue Buffy could feel her release coming closer and closer, she was gasping loudly now, her breath coming in hitching gasps, her hands clutching the bedhead tight as the other fisted itself in Liam's hair. She cried out loudly, a scream of pleasure and arched off the bed, she shuddered and released, her orgasm spilling from her before she even registered. Her juices soaked the mattress, her thighs and Liam lips as they suckled her clit.

Finally as she stopped shaking Liam moved back up her body, he looked down at her, his dark eyes sparkling with satisfaction, a smug smirk on his face. Buffy didn't care, she grabbed his shoulders and tugged him towards her. She bent down and kissed him desperately, her tongue entering his mouth and tasting herself. Liam gasped and pushed her gently back down on the bed as he moved over her. Buffy looked straight into his eyes, reached down and gripped him again, he was still hard. He twitched and shuddered against her hand, the flesh smooth and supple, keeping eye contact she spread her thighs wide and pulled him towards her dripping entrance. She hissed and arched up again as he penetrated her, his hard shaft plunging deep. Her eyes rolled back and she smiled.

Liam groaned as her tight hot flesh moved around him, he felt her inner muscles flutter and he gritted his teeth desperately. He wanted to take his time, make her come again while he was deep inside her. He let out a low sigh and pulled back, letting himself slide out of her until only his weeping tip was left inside, he paused for a second, until Buffy whimpered slightly with need, then he pushed himself back inside.

He continued this slow movement for a few more strokes, Buffy was almost their again, he could feel and smell it, she was gasping again, his penis and pubes were soaked with her pleasure. Liam could feel his own release coming hard, much harder then he wanted. He plunged inside her again, burying himself up to the hilt, and then almost instantly pulling out and plunging in again. He was holding himself away from her body, his strong arms keeping him above her, he liked looking into her eyes, and he liked looking down to watch as he entered her. Buffy nimble hands were running down his back, scratching slightly, she screamed again "Oh…Liam!"

Liam grunted and pushed inside her again, his movements were desperate now as he searched for his own release, he felt Buffy flutter around him, heard her cry out again and knew she had orgasmed again. He smirked, took a deep breath then plunged inside her again, feeling her tight hot muscles squeeze around his shaft and cause his own release. He groaned "Oh Buffy! Oh lass…" he whispered, he bent his head and rested his forehead against her's as he moved in and out a few more times, slowly coming down from his own release.

He collapsed, spent and sucked in deep breaths as his head rested between her breasts, his member still inside her. Buffy whispered softly and stroked his back, contentedly. Liam rolled over, slipping from her warm heat and laid on his back beside her, looking up at the ceiling. He put his arms behind his head and sighed. Buffy looked over at him, smiled softly and rolled over to nestle in the crook of his arms.

She snuggled in close, burying her nose in his chest and breathing in deep. She sighed and closed his eyes "I love you" she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Liam blinked and looked down at the small women in his arms, completely shocked at her admission. He felt a tingle of fear down his spine and fought the sudden urge to jump out of bed and get as far away as possible. That's what he used to do. He frowned but made no move to get up, he kept telling himself it was because he was tired and wanted to sleep, he didn't acknowledge it was because he was developing feelings for her. He didn't want to feel for her, feelings were weak, and they made you vulnerable.

He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head fall to the side so his cheek was resting on the top of Buffy's head. He put his arm around Buffy's waist, pulled her in close and slowly drifted of to sleep, a contented smile on his face.

**A/N: Oh so sweet! Lol, see Liam does care, he's just not one to admit it! And yeah, props to me for getting another smut scene in where I didn't originally plan to have one! What can I say…I'm a bad, bad girl! *giggles***

**Um…it was just way to crowded in the Summers home for the AI team any more, they will still be in the story…at least for the immediate future I'm not entirely sure about the ending yet, but they have definitely taken a bit of a back step in the story!**

**Connor will not be in this story; he might be mentioned again later on. But at this time I have no plans for him to actually come to Sunnydale.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Xoxoxo**

**Lia**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok peeps, yet another chapter, and this is quiet a long one too! I quiet like this one actually, even though I had a bit of trouble starting this. The episode Potential is not a particular favourite of mine, but I think it works. Adding Liam to the mix is always a good thing!**

**Sorry this took a bit longer to put up. I was sick for a few days last week, of course I had to be sick on the day's I had off! Lol, I was totally planning on getting some more writing done, plus all my homework done! Lol Alas, that didn't happen…so as a result this chapter is up a little later then I was planning. Anyways. Please read and review, but most of all enjoy!**

It's Always You

Chapter 12

One week later…

Buffy and Liam slipped quietly out of Buffy's room, their footsteps light on the carpeted floor. It was late afternoon; Liam was dressed in a pair of stone-washed jeans and a red top. Buffy had on a white tank top, with a lacy black t-shirt over it and a pair of grey pants with black ankle length boots.

She bounded down the stairs, a happy smile on her face after a relaxing couple of hours in Liam's arms, once again she marvelled at the dark vampire's stamina, it rivalled her slayer strength and she was grateful for it. Beside her Liam glanced down and caught her eye, a satisfied, cocky smirk on his face.

Buffy rolled her eyes at him as she walked into the kitchen. She noticed the potentials and the Scooby's talking and having fun and smiled to herself, she liked the girls even though it was a pain, she was grateful Liam's presence meant she had a room to herself while Willow and Dawn both had a handful of potentials bunking in their rooms.

At the moment Giles was in China after a call from an old friend informed him of a potential there, he wasn't expected back until a few more days. The house was filling up fast; pretty soon they would run out of room. Buffy did consider asking Xander if a few girls could stay with him, but she thought that might be a bit too much, she doubted he would like a bunch of teenage girls cramping his style.

In the week since the memory spell had been accomplished the AI team had been a welcome presence, every morning they would come over. Wesley would teach the girls the history of the Slayers, reading from the diaries and the Slayer handbook. With Giles gone he was also teaching them how to recognise the peaceful from the evil demons. Gunn would pitch in with their training, while Fred helped Andrew with the cooking, and Willow with her spells. She had surprised them all with her interest in magic, but she had explained that it was a lot like Physics. Cordelia didn't really have any skills to teach the girls, but she liked training with them, helping Gunn teach the girls hand to hand combat ( just like Angel had taught her so long ago).

Liam had also come a long way, earlier in the week Buffy had returned home from work to find him playing Scrabble with Dawn, he now had a whole number of words added to his vocabulary, some of them slang and phrases used by the Scooby's and AI team, most of them however not suitable for polite company. She suspected Spike had told him them. She grinned in amusement as she remembered him saying the world 'Wicked', _after_ he had played around with turning the light switch on and off. She shook her head; she still found it hard to believe just how much he didn't know about this century.

They had tried to teach him.

Willow had set up her computer and sat Liam in front of it. She had opened up Google, turned to him with a bright happy smile on her face and had started to explain, she told him about the knowledge of the internet… how he could find out about everything and anything just by typing in what he wanted to know. Then she had shown him that he could also see pictures.

Liam had looked at the keyboard for a few seconds, pursed his lips together in concentration and then he had slowly typed out the words "Naked Blonde Female" Needless to say he hadn't been allowed back on the computer since. Willow had not been impressed.

The guys of course, had been amused, Spike had quipped that it was probably a good thing Liam had specified 'Female' otherwise he would have got all matter of blondes. Liam had just glared at him, but Xander had smirked while Buffy had rolled her eyes in exasperation. They were all as bad as each other!

She chuckled to herself as she remembered; ignoring Liam's curious look and just shook her head at him. She called to the potentials, gathering them around her and told them they were all coming on patrol with her today. Most of them seemed excited, if a little apprehensive. Rona, as predicted found the negative and announced that she wasn't ready. Buffy had ignored her, told the potentials to pick a weapon and once the sun had set she headed out with them, Liam and Spike coming with her. Spike, so he could help with the training, Liam so she could see how much he knew, without Angel's two hundred and fifty years of fighting experience.

When they arrived at the closest cemetery Spike disappeared, fading into the shadows like he belonged their. Liam had watched him with interested, his eyes following the other vampires movements curiously.

Buffy stopped in front of a large dilapidated mausoleum. She folded her arms across her chest, tilted her hip and fixed the potentials with a hard stare. Liam came to stand beside her, regarding her with interest as he listened to what she had to say. "The first lesson you need to know is to always be on constant alert, listen to your body, learn to feel when a vampire is around you…" she heaved a sigh as she pointedly ignored Liam's slow smirk and cocked eyebrow.

"Vi, Rona you're up first!" she snapped, in no mood for debate

"What are we meant to do?" asked Vi in confusion, her voice a soft squeak

Buffy smirked "Try and find Spike before he finds you." she told them seriously.

Vi and Rona both looked alarmed, but Buffy didn't budge. She merely folded her arms across her chest and waited. With a small nervous smile Vi started walking away, a stake clutched in her hand as she slowly walked around.

Rona creeped past a large bush, when suddenly Spike jumped out from behind it and knocked her to the ground. Then he turned, spinning on his heal and grabbing Vi around the shoulders, pulling her in front of him and pulling her arm up to twist behind her back. Then he snarled low in his throat, letting his face shift and dipped his head towards her neck.

Vi shrieked and shut her eyes.

Spike stopped, inches from her throat, pulled back and smirked as he pushed her gently away. Slowly he let his face shift back to human.

"You're both dead" he told them softly

Buffy sighed "Why is that?"

Rona slowly got to her feet, brushing grass flakes of her pant's "Because the black chick always get's it first" she muttered annoyed

Buffy gave her a look. "No, because you didn't listen to your instincts. Rona, what did you're instincts tell you to do?" she asked

Rona looked away slightly "Um…go to the higher ground, get the advantage…" she lied

Buffy raised an eyebrow "They told you to run" she whispered

Rona looked down "They told me to run" she admitted, nodding

Vi looked at Spike and shifted on her feet "They told me to run," she confirmed "They're still kinda telling me to run" she admitted.

Buffy turned to Spike "What did you're instincts tell you to do" she asked softly, already knowing the answer

Spike smirked and took a few steps towards them "Hunt, Catch, Kill" he chuckled

Buffy turned towards the potentials "Use that to your advantage. He needs to hunt and feed to survive, you can use that" she whispered She smirked at the blonde vampire "Come at me" she instructed.

"Buffy…"

"Spike, come on! Just attack me!" she rolled her eyes. Spike paused, them grinned crouching low, a snarl ripping from his throat as he threw himself at the Slayer.

Buffy stepped quickly out of the way, jumping over Spike as he rushed forward. His momentum sending him stumbling past and ploughing head first into a tombstone. He grunted softly, his face shifting back to human as he tumbled to the floor.

Liam laughed heartily, his whole body shaking with mirth. Buffy shook her head in amusement, smiling slightly as she reached down and offered her hand. Spike gave her a pained look, but let her pull him to her feet. He winced and rubbed his shoulder.

"You ok?" she asked

He nodded "I'm fine" he muttered "Just dented the pride a bit…" he rolled his eyes.

Buffy chuckled and turned to the Potentials. "Ok, lets move on" She turned, beckoning to the girls and headed deeper into the cemetery. With a quick glance at Spike, who was still rubbing his shoulder, Liam followed.

The blond vampire cursed under his breath and followed too.

Buffy led them towards an old crypt and opened the door. The potentials looked around nervously; it was obviously a vampire nest. Judging from the old scent of blood, the rubbish, discarded junk and the various mattresses and blankets the vampires had left the place not to long ago.

Kennedy wrinkled her nose "What a dump!" she muttered kicking the side of a rusting bucket, which clattered across the floor.

Molly looked around "Why do vampires always live in dirty crypts!" she snapped

"Hey" snapped Spike "Don't judge us all by the way a few live!" he glared. Beside him Liam nodded slowly, looking slightly offended.

Kennedy smirked again 'So where do you live?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow

Spike shifted on his feet "A crypt" he muttered. "But it's, ah… nothing like this, it's..." he paused "…It has electricity!" Buffy rolled her eyes as Liam chuckled.

"Why don't ya live somewhere nice?" he asked as he walked away from the group and up a few steps deeper into the crypt "I would want ta live somewhere with a view!" he grinned.

Spike rolled his eyes "Ah, not my style mate. That ostentatious crap is more you're style"

Liam turned his head and glared at the blonde vampire. Which only caused Spike to grin wider.

Liam rolled his eyes and turned back around, then he paused and suddenly bent down and grabbed something off the floor. He turned around again, a large smirk on his face as he held up the half-full bottle of bourbon. He raised it and jingled the bottle as he looked down at Buffy and the others "Look what I found!" he laughed as he pulled the cap off and took a deep gulp of the liquid. He headed back down the stairs, a bounce in his step as he wandered over to Buffy, a cocky grin on his face.

Buffy glared and made a move to snatch the bottle away from him, but Liam knew her to well and quickly stepped away. He shook his head and took another quick gulp "Na ah! It's mine!" he told her childishly.

Buffy sighed "Liam, give me the bottle!" she told him sternly. Liam pouted and shook his head again. He jumped back up the steps and then vaulted onto one of the lids of the sarcophagus. He smirked down at the little blonde Slayer, moved his legs slightly apart (for better balance), standing cockily and taking another drink of the deep amber liquid. Loving the feel of the liquid burning his throat as it travelled through his body.

Buffy sighed dramatically shaking her head at his antics and turned towards the potentials. She noticed Spike was watching Liam, an amused expression on his face. She rolled her eyes again "Ok" she whispered "The vampires that have occupied this nest, have obviously gone"

On the other side of the crypt a pair of yellow demonic eyes of a previously dead human slowly opened. It bared his teeth silently and slowly got to his feet. Liam, who was the closest to the fledging vampire, had his back turned the other way. His whole mind on the bottle in his hand.

Buffy was talking to the potentials who were all hovering around the older slayer, as they listened in rapt attention. Spike was the only one who noticed the fledging vampire slowly rise to its feet and stumble towards them. He raised an eyebrow, unconcerned "Slayer" he murmured quietly, when Buffy flickered her eyes towards him briefly he jerked his head towards the approaching vampire behind her. Buffy nodded slightly and turned, cutting of her speech as she turned to face the newly risen vampire.

The potentials gasped, startled, they hadn't noticed the vampire at all and huddled together. Spike took a few steps to the side and crouched ready to spring. Buffy calmly pulled the stake from her jacket pocket, twirled it in her fingers and grinned.

The vampire snarled warningly, its fangs flashing in the moonlight as it crouched. It was about to lunge towards her when suddenly, the (now empty) bottle of bourbon sailed through the air and smashed into the side of the vampires head, sending glass shattering in every direction. The vampire howled in pain, stumbling back as Liam whooped in amusement, laughing hysterically as the vampire started shaking it's head. Buffy glanced towards Liam, to see him jumping down onto the floor, stumbling slightly as he landed, almost falling to the floor. There was a goofy, cocky half-smile on his face as he laughed again and headed unsteadily towards them.

Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief as he moved beside her, wrapped his arms around her waist, bent down and kissed her softly. Buffy smiled against his mouth, unable to stay annoyed at him as he deepened the kiss, she let him continue to kiss her for a moment, liking the feel of his tongue in her mouth before she reluctantly pulled away with a small sigh of regret. She smirked up at him, placed her free hand on his chest "Later" she whispered with a grin, she turned to face the fledging vamp, which by now had recovered and was snarling again "First I have business to discuss" she muttered.

Liam followed her gaze, his eyes narrowed and he snarled, his face shifting instantly. The new vampire paused for a second, the new demon instinctively recognising the threat of a master vampire. Then it shook his head, dispelling any hesitation and launched itself across the floor and straight towards Buffy.

She twisted quickly out of Liam's grasp, raised her stake and as the vampire reached her, she ducked and threw him over her shoulder. The vampire landed with a sharp "Ooff" and a snarl, Buffy smirked, reached down and grabbed it by the collar, hauled it to it's feet and threw it bodily into the back wall. The vampire crumpled to the floor, hissed angrily and then slowly got to it's feet.

"Next lesson you must all learn" Buffy told the girls as she took a step back towards the door, as Spike slipped out behind her, "Is to always expect the unexpected!" she smirked, stepped outside the crypt, then she and Spike shut the doors on the stunned potentials and Liam.

Earlier that morning Buffy had gone to Spike and asked him how much he thought Liam knew. Spike had shrugged, but told her that he didn't think he was nearly as adept a fighter as Angel. He knew how to use a sword, he was good with his fists but that was about it. The only advantage he had was his strength and speed, but at the moment he didn't know how to use those things. Buffy had been faced with a dilemma; how to get Liam up to Angel's standards in fighting, she knew it would be hard. Angel had over 250 years of fighting experience, but maybe, just maybe if she put Liam in a situation where he would need to use his vampiric skills; say in facing a vampire, then maybe he could finally get a bit more finesse. It was only natural that they include the potentials in the lesson as well, they needed even more help then Liam did.

Still, Buffy couldn't help but worry, if only for the fact that Liam had on his new favourite shirt, and she knew, she just knew that somehow it would either get ripped or bloody.

Inside the crypt the potentials looked at each other in horror, Liam just rolled his eyes. He should have known Buffy would pull something like this. He shook his head and turned towards the vampire "Ahhh boyo, it's not your lucky day" he quipped "You shoulda stayed dead mate" with that he jumped up the steps, raised his fist and punched the vampire in the face, the blow so strong that it sent the vampire stumbling back. The fledging vampire snarled, and retaliated with a punch that sent Liam crashing to the floor.

Kennedy, the most experienced of the new potentials suddenly shook her head, narrowed her eyes and gripped her sword tight "Fuck this!" she snapped, running up the stairs and, as the vampire reached down to punch Liam again, she rushed forward and swung her sword in a sweeping arc. The vampire happened to glance up and only just managed to jump out of the way before she decapitated him, as a result the sword sliced through his shirt and left the vampire with a bloody gash across his chest.

The fledge roared in pain, its yellow eyes flashing dangerously. Kennedy felt a feeling of dread as it fixed her with a stony glare and lunged towards her.

Liam anticipated its movement, caught it around the chest and hauled it away from Kennedy, throwing him to the floor. The vampire groaned loudly, dazed as Liam stepped back, a cocky grin on his face and indicated for Kennedy to finish the job. Kennedy waisted no time, raising her sword above her head and quickly chopping down to decapitate the vampire. Its eyes opened wide in horror as it slowly crumpled to dust.

Liam's eyes widened, and he blinked and coughed. He had never seen a vampire turn to dust before. He found it exciting and slightly disconcerting at the same time, he realise that was how he would die, and shivered with foreboding.

Kennedy took a deep breath, her small pretty face lighting up in a rare grin as she yelled in triumph. "That was awesome!" she gushed raising her hand.

Liam quirked an eyebrow and copied the gesture. Kennedy shook her head in amusement and slapped her palm against his in a high-five.

Behind them Molly clapped and jumped forward, hugging Kennedy and gushing her praise. Vi was still looking nervous and wide eyed but their was a small relieved smiled on her face. Rona though, was looking slightly annoyed "What the hell is she playing at!" she snapped "Pitting us against a vampire like that, what if we had been hurt, what if we had been killed!" she yelled angrily "Doesn't she care about protecting us!"

Liam snarled softly in warning. He didn't like how she was talking about Buffy at all! "It's not about her protecting you!" he told the younger girl angrily, his voice low and ominous "It's about her teaching you how to protect yourself" he looked at her in distain, curling his lip in a sneer.

Rona looked a bit taken-aback, while Molly looked at Rona annoyed and Kennedy smirked "Well said' she told him happily. Liam smirked.

A few minutes later they pushed the crypt door open to find Spike and Buffy leaning against the wall, Spike was smoking while Buffy had her arms crossed over her chest as she waited. She raised an eyebrow "Well, that was fast" she muttered "I didn't expect you to take care of him so quickly" she mused

Kennedy shrugged "What can I say, I'm a firecracker" she grinned. Liam chucked and winked at Buffy "You should have known it would have been fast" his words laced with suggestion. Buffy's eyes widened and she blushed slightly, pushing herself away from the wall as Spike raised his eyebrows in amusement.

Vi, Molly and Rona crowded around then and Buffy looked at them, she noticed Vi's pensive look and frowned in sympathy. "What happened?" she asked.

Vi shrugged "I froze" she whispered.

Molly nodded "It just happened to fast" the British girl muttered softly

Rona crossed her arms over her chest "I don't see the point of this, that vampire could have seriously hurt us!"

Buffy glared at the new potential "Yes, it could" she told her, her eyes flashing angrily "And that's what you will be facing every day from the moment you become a Slayer. Deal with it!" she snapped.

She sighed as Liam smirked happily "Now…there's just one more thing I want to do tonight" she whispers She turned and led them from the cemetery.

"Promises, promises" muttered Liam to himself, grinning as he watched Buffy's ass wiggle as she walked away.

xxxxx

The potentials started chatting among themselves as they trailed behind Buffy and Liam as they led them down the streets of Sunnydale. Spike trailed behind, a cigarette dangling from his lips, his hands stuffed In his pockets. Buffy and Liam continued to steel glances at each other as they walked along, smiling slightly and grinning at each other. Liam was grinning goofily, stumbling occasionally as the alcohol made his head spin.

They walked into the centre of town that was surrounded be shops and restaurants. Buffy led them down a side street; between two restaurants was a plain, wooded inconspicuous door. Spike smirked at Buffy as she walked towards the door and slowly opened it. A warm glow spilled out onto the street and illuminated her face and caused her blonde locks to shimmer. She held the door open and they all descended the steep flight of steps, walked along the narrow corridor a few meters in length that led to a large low-ceilinged room that was filled with demons of all shapes and sizes. Along one wall a bar offered a wide variety of beverages, from your standard alcoholic drinks to the weird and wonderful yak urine or pints of blood.

When they all walked inside the patrons turned to look at them curiously. One large demon with a large set of tusks looked right at Liam, raised up from the table and stalked out of the pub with a glare.

Buffy smirked and turned so she faced the girls who were all looking around with interest "You took us to a bar?" gasped Vi, looking around with wide eyes.

Kennedy smirked "Best damn field trip ever!" she grinned

Rona looked around "It's a demon bar" she hisses "Why are we here?" she asked

"We don't exactly blend in" whispered molly conspicuously

Buffy folded her arms across her chest and smiled "You're not supposed to" she told them "You come to a place like this, you want information, you want to be seen" she told them

"And have a stiff drink!" asked Liam with a smirk, grinning

Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head "Not really, no!"

Liam merely shrugged "Well that's what i'll do when I go to tha pub" he told her turning around, brushing past the girls who all looked a bit stunned and headed for the bar. The bartender listened to his request grabbed a bottle of Jacks and pored a generous measure into the tumbler. Liam took the glass and threw back the whisky and then held out the glass for another. The bartender smirked and obliged.

Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed turning back to the potentials with a shake of her head.

"Oh, hey girl!" a bright happy voice announced from behind her. She turned her head and gasped happily as she saw the demon coming towards her "Oh Clem!" she squealed "Oh my god. It's so great to see you! How have you been, have you lost weight?"

The tall friendly demon with the saggy skin and droopy ears laughed at the blonde Slayer "I have actually" he grinned "I'm on a new diet. Its working wonders! I'm so toned now" he beamed

A few feet away the potentials were watching the interaction with interest. Their faces showing their amusement as they saw Buffy and Clem laughing and joking around.

Liam turned from the bar, yet another glass in his hand and noticed Clem. He glared, a soft snarl rumbling in his throat and headed over. Spike raised an eyebrow as he noticed the familiar lowering of Liam's eyebrows as he glared. He pushed himself away from the wall and came up to stand beside the friendly demon.

Buffy and Clem both noticed Liam and Spike at the same time and broke of their conversation mid-way through a discussion over_ American Idol_. Buffy smiled up at Liam, noticing the wary and angry expression on his face and smiled to reassure him. Then she noticed the new drink in his hand, his third in the 10 minutes they had been in the bar and narrowed her eyes.

Clem turned looked at Liam, he wasn't in Sunnydale during the time Angel, or Angelus for that matter had been here before. He had of course heard of the reputation for both the demon and the soul. He smiled "Hey, you must be Angel" he grinned and offered his hand.

Buffy stepped in before Liam could say anything. She took a hold of Clem's outstretched hand in both of hers and smiled "Ahh…Clem, This is Liam"

Clem actually looked a little confused but at Buffy's pointed look he just shrugged and smiled "Sorry, my mistake, Liam right' he grinned

Liam eyes the outstretched hand, before reluctantly taking the outstretched limb and giving it a shake "Yeah, I'm Liam" he muttered before he took another gulp of his drink "So how do you know each other?" Liam asked quietly, unable to help the edge creeping into his voice.

Buffy smirked when she realised Liam didn't like her talking to Clem. She glanced towards Spike and realised he had noticed too. She shrugged "We've been friends for a few years. Clem used to babysit Dawn"

"Don't forget the 'Kitten poker'" smirked Spike

Liam blinked and raised an eyebrow "Kitten poker?" he enquired amused.

Buffy looked alarmed "Only once, and I didn't actually play…I just watched" she told him, wanting to explain as a blush tinging her cheeks.

Ring, ring, ring

Her phone started to ring. She rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket, "Hello?" she asked. Deliberately ignoring Liam's wide eyed look she cursed silently, she knew they had forgotten to teach him something, the phone! She made a mental note to explain the ingenious device when they got home.

The voice on the other end was muffled, for some reason phone reception in Sunnydale was never clear, something to do with the Hellmouth and it's energies. It was Willow.

"Hey Will's" Buffy smiled into the phone "We're almost…." She paused

"Oh Buffy, something is wrong! It's Dawn" the witch gasped, hysterical

Buffy's eyes widened in horror. She felt her breath catch and for a moment couldn't speak "What about Dawn?" she asked frantically "What's happed, where is she! Will, what's going on!"

Willow sighed "I told you there was a new potential in town" she asked. Buffy whispered her affirmative, remembering Willow's excitement the day before when they realised the new potential had been in Sunnydale all along. She remembered Willow and Anya were going to do a spell tonight to see if they could locate her.

"What about it?" she asked

Willow sighed "Well Dawn, she…" there was a pause "Something happened, she couldn't deal and now she's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Buffy heard her voice start to rise in a panic

"I mean she climbed out the window and now she's gone, we don't know where she is!"

"What! She knows there are still Bringer's around, even though the First has been a little quiet of late doesn't mean it's not still around!"

"I know Buffy, I know!" she pleaded "But you know Dawn." She paused again "I think she's at the school, she likes it their" she whispered

Buffy paused and nodded "Thanks Willow. We'll swing by on our way home, we're finished up here anyway" she answered

Willow sighed happily "Ok, thanks Buffy and I'm sorry. She just slipped out of her room before we noticed" she gulped

"Don't worry about it Will's it's a Summers thing" she deadpanned before saying goodbye and hanging up on the frantic witch. Not that Buffy was blaming Willow; Dawn was old and tall enough to know when she was doing something wrong.

She sighed and snapped the phone shut before stuffing it in her pocket "Ok girls! Were out of here!" she smirked as the potentials all crowded around. She turned to Spike, "Dawn's missing" she told him, at his alarmed look she just smiled "Willow's pretty sure she's at the school, so we'll go their now…" she turned and looked at the potentials who had gathered around. "Grab the weapon's we have no idea if there are Bringers out their, no need to tempt fate!" she told them.

The girls nodded, and reached into jackets and pockets to pull out stakes and knives, Kennedy swung her sword in a wide ark and grinned. Buffy rolled her eyes "Ok, let's go" she told them.

She turned and stalked out of the pub, the potentials, Spike and Liam following. Clem watched and waved happily as molly turned her head and smiled at him. Molly waved back lightly.

Clem chuckled "Have fun!"

xxxxx

Sunnydale High School

The sturdy glass and wooden doors were no match for Slayer strength and slammed back into the walls as Buffy let go with a powerful kick. She surged into the school, running a few meters down the hall and stopping at the foot of a flight of stairs.

She paused and listened, waiting for the tell tale sighs and sounds of a fight. After a few seconds she heard a loud crash from upstairs and a high piercing scream. She raced up the stairs taking them two at a time as she hurried towards the science labs. "Dawn!" she screamed "Dawn, where are you!"

A shadowy figure stepped out of an empty classroom and stood in the middle of the hall, blocking her way. A silver knife glinting in his hands. Buffy froze. Behind her the potentials paused gripping their weapons tightly while Liam and Spike snarled softly.

More Bringers appeared behind the first one, all looking imposing and threatening. Buffy narrowed her eyes, gripped her sword and lunged towards the nearest one. The fight was quick, it dodged but not fast enough as Buffy's sword swung in a carving arc and severed its head from it body. It slumped to the floor and its head rolled away. The other Bringers had fanned out, all of them moving to attack the potential's and the two souled vampires. Buffy glanced behind her and watched as Liam set his jaw grimly, ducked a swing from a Bringers knife and retaliated with a swift punch to it's nose. Spike was quick, using kicks and punches and sending his attacker stumbling back. All the potential's fought with gusto; Kennedy was grinning liking the fight while Molly and Vi were looking scared but determined. Rona was only half-heartedly engaging in the fight, letting Kennedy do all the work and only darting forward occasionally to stab at the Bringer with her sword.

Buffy's eyes flickered over the group, she nodded to herself as she realised they could handle the small group of Bringers, even now the one that was fighting Liam slumped to the floor unconscious and Liam looked up, his eyes flashing yellow as he lunged towards the one attacking Kennedy.

Buffy turned around, leaving the two vampires and the potentials to deal with the rest of the Bringers and ran down the hall towards the sound of fighting. A few meters ahead of her a door flung open and Dawn stumbled out, crashing into the wall and turning back to the room, a scared look on her face. A tall, whip thin girl with long brown hair and a thin oval face followed, crashing into the wall beside Dawn. A large vampire lunged, snarling, out of the science room and towards the two girls. Dawn screamed, the other girl ducked out of the way.

Buffy screamed angrily, she reached under her jacket and whipped out the stake that she had stuffed in the waistband of her pants. She flew across the space between them, her Slayer speed covering the distance in seconds. The grasped the vampire by the back of it's neck, jerking him away from the younger girl and Dawn, and yelled in fury as she thrust the stake into the vampires back. The vampire screamed, his back arching in pain as the piece of wood pierced his dead heart. Slowly the vampire crumpled to dust, his ashes forming a pile on the floor. She gasped, blinked and looked towards the new potential. Her eyes opening wide in shock.

"Amanda?" she squeaked

Amanda looked positively shocked 'Miss Summers?" she blinked "What's going on?"

Buffy lowered her stake, blinked and turned towards Dawn who straitened up, brushed her hair back from her face and smiled hesitantly. "Amanda's the new potential" she whispered, her lips twisting up in a happy smile.

Buffy looked between the two girls curiously "Anything you want to tell me?" she asked, her eyebrows quirking in amusement. Dawn and Amanda looked at each other, smiling and giggling they both shook their heads.

Buffy rolled her eyes "Ok then, well come on, the others are down the hall"

"Other's?" squeaked Dawn

"Spike, Liam and the other potentials. Willow called, explaining you had snuck out." She paused and fixed Dawn with a penetrating stare "Which we will be talking about later" she announced her eyes narrowing.

Dawn ducked her head and blushed "I didn't mean for her to worry, I just…I just needed to get out of the house for a while" she whispered softly, looking embarrassed and contrite.

Buffy just nodded, taking a step forward and wrapping her arms around her sisters shoulders, giving the taller girl a warm comforting hug "I know, I know….I just wish you wouldn't do stuff like this Dawn. You of all people know what is out here" she whispered.

She leaned back, smiled and turned to walk back down the hall. Dawn and Amanda followed closely, looking around in apprehension. They rounded a corner and found Spike and the potentials in the middle of the hall surrounded by a number of unconscious and dead Bringers. Liam was nowhere to be seen. Buffy found herself starting to panic again as she looked around. She couldn't see him anywhere. "Where's Liam?" she asked, looking around frantically,

Spike snorted "One of the Bringers made a run for it and the bastard followed" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you go with him? He's not Angel, Spike"

The blonde vampire shrugged "Still as ugly though!" he muttered rolling his eyes. At Buffy's glare he sighed softly "I thought he could handle one Bringer" he explained "I decided to help the girls out"

Buffy sighed and ran a hand through her hair in frustration "Fine" she snapped "Take the girls and head back home, I'll find Liam and meet you back at my place"

"Buffy…'

"Now Spike. I want Dawn home, and the girls have seen enough action for one night"

Kennedy smirked "Not nearly enough" she announced quirking an eyebrow

Buffy rolled her eyes as Spike chuckled and shook his head "Ok girls, you heard the Slayer. Lets head home." He fixed his bright blue eyes on Dawn in concern "You ok nibblet?" he asked softly, using his old nickname for the younger girl

Dawn smiled despite herself and nodded "Yeah, I'm fine" she whispered

Spike nodded, looked at Buffy pointedly, silently telling her to be careful and jerked his head to indicate the potentials should follow him. Kennedy sighed and rolled her yes looking disappointed, while Vi and Molly quickly followed Spike as he headed down the hall and out the door.

Buffy smirked, shook her head and then headed in the other direction to look for Liam. She wandered down the hall, looking in empty classrooms, after a few minutes she thought she heard something and hurried around a corner. She saw Liam standing outside a set of offices on the other side of the hall from her own. A Bringer was lying on the ground a few feet from him, a silver knife buried in her chest a pool of blood spreading along the floor. She frowned and cocked her head to the side as she walked up to stand beside him. He didn't move, didn't even react to her presence, instead he pointed to a brightly coloured poster outside the nurses office. "What's an STI?" he asked, turning his head and looking her directly in the eye.

Buffy glanced at the poster, sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "It's a 'sexually transmitted infection'" she told him raising her eyebrows and looking him in the eye to see his reaction.

Liam actually looked a bit shocked and scratched his head "How do you…" he paused, blinked and then smirked at her.

Buffy rolled her eyes "Don't worry," she muttered "Its a human thing, you don't have to worry about things like that" she grinned.

Liam smirked again, shrugged and continued to look at the pin-up board that was filled with health posters from things to healthy eating, drug awareness to sexual health and stop smoking campaigns. "What is all this stuff?" he asked pointing to the cigarette and a picture of a syringe.

Buffy sighed sadly, "Human's are good at doing bad things to their bodies." She explained "A lot has changed in the past two and a half centuries, we know how to cure diseases like cancer and yet we continue to harm ourselves with drugs and alcohol and cigarettes!" she announced softly

Liam cocked his head to the side and looked interested "I thought you would all like to live forever?" he asked her quietly

Buffy shook her head "Knowbody wants to live forever, but they do these things to themselves because it is a choice. A bad choice yes, but a choice nevertheless, and people like to make their own choices"

He looked interested in that and nodded slowly. "I drink because I know ma father thinks it's a sin" he told her softly "I don't like him telling me what to do" his voice was angry now.

Buffy smiled at him encouragingly. He gave the pin-up board one final glance then turned and faced her. He grinned took a step forward, laid his hands on her shoulders and then leaned down to kiss her softly. Buffy sighed into the kiss, closing her eyes and raising her arms to wrap around his neck as she pulled him closer. Liam moaned softly and deepened the kiss running his tongue over her lips and encouraging her to open them up for him. She allowed him to explore her mouth, to taste her. Buffy did the same to him, twining her tongue around his.

She sighed loudly and slowly pulled back, licking her lips, and opening her eyes to look up at him blearily. He blinked and smirked down at her, Buffy chuckled ran her hand down his arms and took a small step back. "Come on" she whispered "I want to show you my office before we have to go back!" she grinned, took his hand and tugged him across the hall towards her small office.

Liam looked interested and let her pull him along. She opened the door to the office and pulled him towards her little cubical, she let go of his hand and bounded around to sit at her desk and twirled in her chair "You like?" she smiled spreading her arms wide.

Liam grinned and looked her up and down "Very!" he murmured huskily.

Buffy blushed happily and leaned forward in her chair "Well, this is my computer and my pencils, and my shiny gold plaque…" she started to babble nervously as Liam continued to look at her, his dark gaze burning her with their heat. She shifted in her seat as she blushed; he smirked and walked around the desk. Buffy paused and swivelled her chair towards him again, her breath catching in her throat as she sucked in a startled breath. Liam grinned, placed his palms on the armrest of the chair and leaned down and forward, his nose inches from hers "Buffy" he whispered, his lips brushing against hers.

Buffy found it hard to breath, his entire presence assaulted her senses, his smell and body making her thoughts fuzzy, her tongue unable to find any words "Ummm" she whispered, it was the most she could manage at the moment.

He smirked "Can we shag now?" he asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly

That wasn't exactly what she was expecting to hear, she blinked, her eyes opening wide "What?" she gasped shocked

Liam frowned, annoyed and confused "Was that the right thing to say?" he asked

Buffy blinked "Yeah, I mean…yeah. Its right it's just…" she paused and bit her lip "It's not a word you would use…." She tried to explain.

He looked annoyed "Why, Spike said it meant sex" he grinned and looked her up and down again "And that's kind of what I want!"

Buffy laughed and rolled her eyes "True, but Spike is the only one who uses that word. Wes might, and I'm sure Giles used to say that word all the time, but I never want to hear him use that word again!" she told him honestly, her eyes wide

Liam blinked his mouth popping open in shock as his eyebrows knitted in anger. He swore, "Fuck!" he snapped "It's an English word!"

Buffy smirked "Well if you mean people from England use that word then yes, it's English" she chuckled, reached out and brushed a hand down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his pants and quirking an eyebrow at him.

Liam took a shaking breath and grabbed her hand in one of his and pressed it against the front of his pants, letting her feel the evidence of his growing arousal. Buffy gasped, shocked that he was hardening so quickly and shifted in her seat as a sudden tingling started in the pit of her belly. "What word do you use?" he asked her quietly as he kneeled between her knees, keeping her hand on the front of his pants as he ran a hand slowly up her thigh.

Buffy took another deep breath "Making love" she whispered softly, closing her eyes briefly and taking another deep breath as his hand moved further up her thigh.

Liam actually snorted "Really?" he asked in disbelief. Buffy opened her eyes and glared at him angrily. At her annoyed look he paused and sobered, knowing he had done something to offend her.

He sighed and rolled his eyes "You can't make love Buffy" he whispered softly "It just happens"

Buffy looked away "Yeah, well it sounds better then fucking or shagging!" she snapped angrily, her cheeks tinging pink as she blushed. Embarrassed that Liam didn't see it how she did.

The dark haired vampire paused, his hand stilling against the front of her pants, knowing he had caused her embarrassment and feeling bad about it. He reached out and brushed her blonde locks from around her face "I'm sorry" he whispered quietly "What should I call it…."

"Whatever you want!" she snapped at him annoyed

Liam cringed but didn't move "But I don't know what you say now? I used to ask the girls if they wanted a roll in the hay, or a poke in the grass, but now that just sound's stupid!" he snapped "So what do I say?" Buffy turned to look at him again and noticed he was looking annoyed and angry because he didn't understand the words used in this century. He looked so lost, She relented and sighed softly.

"We all call it something different" she whispered "There's no right or wrong way to say it, I call it making love, because that's what it is when I'm with you" she whispered softly glancing down and blushing again.

Liam eyes opened wide and he shifted slightly, nervous at her admission. He knew she loved him, but he didn't realise just how much it meant to her. He paused, thinking, wanting to please her, and yet he didn't want to use the word love when he didn't particularly believe in love. He sighed, and leaned his head on her belly, tilting his head as he looked up at her "I think I'll just call it sex…" he muttered softly.

Buffy blinked and then she laughed softly, shaking her head at him "I think that would probably be a very good idea" she whispered "I don't want you to use the word 'shag' ever again!" she smirked

Liam rolled his eyes and growled under his breath as he moved his hand up her thigh again and placed it between her thighs. Buffy suddenly gasped, groaned loudly and closed her eyes.

Liam smirked to himself, got up, grabbed her around the shoulders, and pulled her up. Buffy squeaked in surprise as he turned her around, lifting her effortlessly so she perched on the edge of her desk. Then he smiled, leaned towards her and ran his hands through her hair as he kissed her. Buffy tilted her chin up, tasting him as she let her thighs move apart She felt Liam shift restlessly and press himself into the apex of her thighs, he was already hard. Buffy moaned, reached out and pushed a hand down the front of his pant's, gripping his tightly.

Liam groaned loudly, sucking in a deep unneeded breath as he continued to kiss her. He cupped her face with one hand as the other travel languidly down her body, touching her breasts and hips, pinching her ass before placing his hand between her thighs, rubbing his hand against the material of her dark grey pant's to stimulate her sensitive bud underneath.

Buffy squeaked again, squirmed under his hand and pulled her mouth away to suck in another deep breath. Sho opened her eyes, blinking up at him as he smirked, his dark soulful eyes looking down into hers. He's eyes were hooded, full of lust and desire. Buffy smiled, pumped her hand along his hard length for a few more strokes before she pulled her hand out of his pants and started to work at the belt and buttons of his new jeans.

He groaned loudly and thrust his pelvis into hers; he closed his eyes and let the feelings wash over him. Buffy gasped loudly, pulling at his belt and jerking his pants down over his slim hips. Her eyes crinkled with amusement as she saw how his growing hard-on tented the material of his new silt boxers, acutely remembering how she used to be able to see all of him when she pulled his pants off. She didn't know which sight she liked better.

She looked up at him and grinned, his eyes were still closed and he had a goofy half-smirk on his face as he took a deep shaky breath. She gripped the silky material in her hands and pulled them down as well, exposing his quivering cock to her heated gaze. Liam gasped as she wrapped her hand around his length, gripping him tight and rubbing her hand up and down him slowly, bringing him closer to his release as he quivered in her hands, his pre cum squirting into her hand.

Liam gasped, his eyes fluttering open and he gritted his teeth to keep himself in control, he placed both hands between her thighs and pushed them gently apart. As Buffy continued to stoke him off, his nimble fingers quickly made short work of the small delicate buttons of her thin pants before he pulled the zipper down. Buffy leaned back, placed her free hand on her desk and jerked her hips off the desk, allowing Liam to pull her pants down and effectively rubbing the front of her floral panties against his pulsating cock.

They both moaned desperately as Liam grabbed her panties and ripped them off, his desperate movement's tearing the flimsy material easily. She gasped as his fingers quickly found her sensitive flesh and rubbed it until she was groaning desperately, her whole body quivering with need, her hips jerking upwards with each stroke of his fingers. Liam used his free hand to brace himself on the table, as he pushed his other hand through her curls towards her tight, quivering entrance.

She threw her head back again, her hand stilling on his penis briefly as he slowly pushed a finger inside her. "Oh Liam!" she screamed desperately, her head shaking from side to side, her whole body humming with need.

Liam gasped, jerking his hips forward and rubbing the tip of his weeping cock against her quivering core. She screamed, her eyes opening wide. She gasped pulled her hand from his penis, grabbed him around the shoulders and pulled him forward.

"I need you, now" she gasped out, wiggling her hips against him, desperately seeking her release. Liam nodded, pulled his finger from her core and placed his hand on her inner thigh, moving her legs further apart. Buffy leaned back bracing her weight on one arm as she tipped her hips upwards, wanting him desperately.

Liam gripped his hard cock, placing himself against her entrance and pushing forward gently, until her inner muscles were wrapped around all of him. They both closed their eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Buffy could feel him filling her, needing the friction she slowly rocked her hips back and forth encouraging him to move within her. Liam sighed, gritted his teeth and pulled back slowly before he thrust quickly back inside. Buffy screamed passionately as her inner walls fluttered around him.

She knew she was close; the next time he thrust inside her she wrapped her legs around his hips, locking him in place. Liam growled against her neck as he kissed her throat, his whole body jerking with each savage thrust of his hips. Buffy closed her eyes, letting his set the pace, knowing he needed this, knowing that he was close too. His mouth closed around the puckered scar of her throat and Buffy gasped as she felt her whole body tingle.

Liam moaned and grunted softly as he continued to push himself inside her, his thrusts getting harder and faster, his whole body tingling. He was close to his release but he wanted her to cum with him. He put a hand between their heaving bodies and with his thumb and forefinger wrapped it around her quivering node, giving her the final push she needed to come.

Buffy screamed again, throwing her head back as her whole body shuddered with her orgasm, her inner walls fluttering painfully around him as her juices flowed from her core, soaking his penis and running down her thighs. She gasped as she clutched at his shoulders, closing her eyes and leaning her cheek against his shoulder.

He jerked her forward and thrust up inside her a few more times as he finally found his own release. He grunted loudly, spilling his dead seed inside her womb. Finally he stilled taking a deep breath and closing his eyes and he came down from his high. He ran a hand through her blond hair, smoothing it away from her face and bending down to kiss her forehead. He could feel himself start to soften, slipping from her deep well.

With a sigh of regret his pulled away, his now flaccid cock hanging down between his legs. Buffy sighed contentedly, opening her eyes and blinking lovingly up at him; she smiled and jumped down from the desk. She bent down and pulled her ripped panties and pants from the floor as Liam tucked himself back into his boxers and fastened his pants again.

Buffy rolled her eyes at the panties, bunched them into a ball and threw them into the little bin under her desk, then scrunching up a piece of paper and placing it on top of the panties, hiding them from view. She pulled her pants back on and fastened them, feeling uncomfortable as her still tingling clit rubbed against the fabric of her pants. She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath to get her hormones under control.

Finally when she thought it was safe she opened her eyes again and looked up at Liam. He had a small smile on his face, his eyes a smouldering black as he grinned down at her lazily.

He reached out and took her hand, giving it a warm squeeze. Buffy felt tears prickle her eyelids at the simple, but incredibly sweet gesture and moved towards him wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest.

Liam blinked, startled and looked down at the top of her head. He smiled slowly and wrapped her arms around her waist, leaning his chin on the top of her blonde hair.

xxxxx

An hour after they had gotten home Spike heard the front door squeak open and rolled his eyes as Buffy and Liam finally made it home. He was sitting in the living room, watching some boring late-night soapie; it wasn't nearly as good as _Passions_. A few of the potentials and Dawn were watching the soap with him. He turned his head as the sweet smell of sex reached his nostrils and he smirked. Buffy came through first, she glanced around, caught Spikes eyes and when he quirked an eyebrow she blushed. He chuckled quietly.

Liam appeared in the doorway next, he glanced around and spotting Spike, he glared at him as he angrily remembered how Spike had told him to use the word 'shag'. Spike grinned, guessing what had made him pissed. He laughed again.

A few raised voices could be heard from the kitchen and Willow and Wesley both stormed down the hall, towards the blond slayer and the dark haired vampire. Willow looked slightly annoyed, while Wes looked both worried and angry.

"We've got a serious problem!" the witch snapped, her hazel eyes flashing as she glanced discreetly at Wesley and then thrust a rolled up newspaper into Buffy's hand.

Buffy frowned, confused and opened the paper. There on the front page was an exterior photograph of the Woman's State Penitentiary. Next to that was a close up of a silver dagger, with a shiny ruby in the pommel. Buffy's eyes widened as she recognised the knife as the same design as the one the Bringers used and looked up at Wesley and Willow in horror.

"What's this?" she asked softly

Wesley cleared his throat and pointed at the picture of the prison, "Faith's is there" he muttered softly, his deep voice rumbling in his chest.

Buffy's eyes widened 'They've gone after her!"

Wesley nodded "The article states the knife was smuggled in by an inmate and used in the yard. No one was injured, except the inmate who smuggle the knife, she had her nose broken when she was slammed into the concrete" he smirked

Buffy rolled her eyes and just shook her head "What are you going to do?" she asked, knowing Wesley hadn't shown her the article so they could discuss the improvements of prison security.

Wesley raised an eyebrow "It's lifting it's game, Faith doesn't know what's happening…I think she needs to know" he told her. "I was going to go see her tomorrow, explain what's been going on. Hopefully give her a little waring if there is another attack" he explained

Buffy frowned and shook her head "Why so concerned Wes, I heard what she did to you"

He sighed and glanced at Liam, "Because a certain friend would want me too" he explained pointedly

Buffy just nodded, understanding "Well ok, I'm not exactly her biggest fan but I can't exactly just let her get killed, no matter how much I want to" she muttered under her breath.

Liam glanced between Buffy and Wesley, shifting on his feet and then he leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Who's Faith?" he asked softly

Buffy glanced up at him "Another Slayer" she told him "She's in prison" at Liam wide-eyed look she smirked "She turned herself in" she told him

He frowned "Now why would she do something like that?" he asked

Buffy, Wesley and Willow all looked at each other and smiled softly.

Wesley cleared his throat "She's fine, but I need to talk to her" he bit his lip "I owe her that much, at the very least, it is partly my fault she turned out the way she did" he looked down

"Wesley…" whispered Buffy concerned

"Buffy please, if I had been a better Watcher back then, and not that pompous fool perhaps I could have guided her a bit better" he sighed in regret

Liam paused, and watched Wesley with interest "I'm sure it wasn't just you" he murmured "Bad things happen to people, and sometimes it takes more then one person to get them out of it" he told them honestly

Buffy, Wesley and Willow all looked at him shocked; despite the accent he had said a very Angel-like thing just then. Buffy swallowed thickly, her eyes prickling with tears as she smiled

Willow glanced between the two lovers, smiled warmly and turned to Wes, "He's right you know" she whispered "It was all of us, none of us exactly made her feel welcome or were willing to help her when she needed it most'

Wesley nodded determinedly and then cleared his throat "Well, I best be getting back to the hotel. I will see her tomorrow and tell you how it goes"

Buffy nodded "Giles should be back from China soon" she murmured "He will like to know what's going on as well." She paused "I think when he gets back we should send the potentials on one of those self-awareness camping trip thingy's" she mused with a calculated smirk

Willow raised an eyebrow "Sure it's got nothing to do with the fact you'll get the bathroom to yourself?" she whispered raising an eyebrow and smiling knowingly

Buffy feinted her shock "Willow! I'm surprised at you, I was thinking no such thing!" Willow just chuckled and shook her head in exasperation.

Wesley rolled his eyes, grabbed his coat and after saying good night headed out the door.

Buffy turned her head and looked at Willow "So you ok, and is Dawn ok?"

Willow nodded "Amanda and the girls have been chatting all night, Dawn's ok. She and Xander had a talk" she smiled "He's good at lifting her spirits"

Buffy nodded "Did you end up finding out why she sneaked out?"

Willow paused and shifted nervously "I think she just wanted to find the new potential. To prove that she could help" she lied

Buffy looked at her suspiciously, but nodded, realising that if Willow felt it was needed, then Dawn must really not want her to know what was going on. She didn't have to like it, but she respected her sister's decisions.

Willow just nodded and turned around and headed back up the stairs. Buffy turned to Liam and smiled encouragingly taking his hand and giving it a squeeze "Things just keep getting better and better!" she muttered

In the next room Spike watched their interaction with regret, turning away when she took his hand, unable to watch. With resolution he turned back to the TV and snarled softly under his breath. He respected her wishes, but he didn't particularly have to like them.

**A/N: Ok, well this is the longest chapter so far, and I just needed to end it. This has never been a particular favourite of mine; Amanda's voice always annoys me! I hope none of you are annoyed I focused on Buffy and the potential's rather then Dawn and Amanda….it would have been pretty much exactly like cannon anyway that I thought it would be more interesting if I focused on something else. Plus Buffy/Liam suttyness! Lol Anyways…. I couldn't resist Liam commenting on the sexual health posters, lol. I figured they would definitely be something he would notice. The talk Buffy and Liam had in her office is a fav, I found it really cute…hopefully you like it too…I also couldn't resist having Liam use the word 'shag' lol's!**

**If you liked this please, please review! I love getting reviews! They feed my musie beast!**

**P.S: Oh before I forget, I have just written a one-shot for Bones… it's my take on that 100 episode and is my version of what should have happened. Complete with smut! Lol, if you like Booth/Brennan I would love for you to take a look (while you're waiting for another update!) and tell me what you think!**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	13. Chapter 13

It's Always You

Chapter 13

The next morning

As predicted Giles came home early that morning, a taxi dropping him and a small Chinese girl off outside the Summers house at about eight in the morning. Both of them looked tired. Giles glasses had small flecks of dust on them and he didn't even attempt to clean them. He blinked bleary eyes, the girl stood beside him and looked around curiously and started babbling in Cantonese, waving her arms and smiling broadly.

Giles had chuckled nervously "I was afraid my Mandarin was something to be desired, then I find she actually speaks Cantonese" he shook his head "But we muddled through, and as I thought Ice cream in a universal language!" the old watcher had looked quiet pleased with himself.

Buffy and the rest of the Scooby's were glad to have Giles back, and as Buffy suspected no sooner had Giles cleaned up and had a descent meal that he was rearing to go. He wanted the potential's to know about the power within themselves as soon as possible.

Buffy, smirking to herself had readily agreed, and started organising the potentials. Packing bags and grabbing things for the trip. All of the Potentials were going, except for Kennedy, who was complaining of feeling sick. They all thought it would be best if she stayed home and got better.

Buffy waved happily as Giles pulled away in the little bus they had hired, grinning to herself as he tooted the horn and drove down the street. Buffy watched the retreating vehicle for a few seconds before she sighed happily, stepped back into the house and closed the door with a soft click.

Liam stood with his arms folded across his chest, leaning against the wall in a patch of shadow and raised his eyebrows as Buffy practically jumped into the air. She laughed happily and smile brightly "I finally have my bathroom to myself!" she gushed to herself.

Liam pouted "Oh does that mean I can't come?" he whispered, smirking

Buffy's eyes widened and she spluttered her answer. Liam laughed and she was saved from further embarrassment as Willow walked into the foyer, a bowl of chicken soup in her hands. She smiled "There's nothing like a big bowl of warm chicken soup to make you feel better!" she babbled

Buffy just smiled at the witch as Liam raised an eyebrow "That's…very nice of you…" he murmured cocking his head and looking at her with interest.

Buffy hit his arm as Willow ducked her head and blushed "Liam, stop it!" she hissed

He glared at her and rubbed his arm gingerly, wincing slightly "What?" he snapped "I was just saying"

Buffy rolled her eyes "You are so immature, so what if Willow's gay, I don't think that is really any of your business!" he snapped, folding her arms in a huff

Liam blinked "Gay?" his brows drew down in confusion

Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes "She likes woman in an intimate way!" she hissed

Willow shifted on her feet "Buffy, please…it's ok"

"No it's not Willow, he needs to know!" she turned and looked Liam directly in the eye.

The dark haired vampire was looking at Willow out of the corner of his eyes, his look one of curiosity and interest "So…you and Kennedy" he smirked

Willow shook her head "Oh no, no…no where just friends" she babbled, a blush tinging her cheeks pink.

Liam smirked again "But you want it to go further?" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Willow's slight blush had turn a deep tomato red, and she shifting her feet, it was answer enough and Liam smirked happily, looking smug.

Buffy glared "What?" she snapped at him

Liam's eyes flicked over the witch's small frame "Can I watch?" he asked bluntly, looking her directly in the eye.

Willow squeaked, almost dropping the bowl of soup, Buffy's eyed widened in disbelief before she scowled angrily and grabbed him by the upper arm "No way!" she snapped, before she pulled him away.

Liam made a protesting sound in the back of his throat as Buffy dragged him into the kitchen "Hey! What was that for!" he snapped as she pushed him into the room.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, stood in the doorway and stared him down, a murderous expression on her face "What was that for?" she repeated, her voice low and steely her eyes flashing angrily

Liam winced, realising immediately that he had pissed her off. He tried to make light of it, "Yeah" he shrugged

Buffy's gritted her teeth "What about the fact that for the, oh I don't know, past couple of week's we've been having sex!"

He looked confused "Yeah, so. I was just curious!" he snapped

Buffy looked at him and just shook her head "Your with me" she told him softly "You can't be curious about anyone else" she raised an eyebrow.

He paused for a moment "But I asked nicely!" he muttered.

Buffy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "Liam!" she snapped

"What!" he yelled

"That's not the way things work!" she struggled to keep her voice low enough that Spike, in the basement below would struggle to hear them

He gazed at her for a second, from the look on his face she knew he got it, despite this it didn't stop him smirking and saying cheekily "Not even a little bit?" Buffy rolled her eyes.

He sighed, smiled and took a step towards her to place his hands gently on her shoulders "I'm sorry…ok. I'm sorry! I didn't know that…"

"Know what?" she asked softly

He sighed "I didn't know that I meant enough for you to care…"

She rolled her eyes "I told you i loved you!" she reminded him

He shrugged "Yeah. But that doesn't mean anything" he shrugged

"You're an idiot" she muttered shaking her head in disbelief "I wouldn't say it if i didn't mean it!"

He glared at her, then he chuckled, his eyes a smouldering black as he grinned down at her. "Really?" he murmured softly.

Buffy groaned and rolled her eyes "Yeah…" she sighed softly "So I don't want to hear you propositioning Willow ever again!" she chuckled

Just then the door to the basement opened and Spike walked out, he blinked at the sunlight, glancing between both Liam and Buffy and smirked "Who's propositioning who?" he asked

Buffy rolled his eyes "Liam's propositioning Willow!" she snapped

Liam rolled his eyes and shrugged 'I just wanted to watch her and Kennedy!" she told the blonde vampire honestly.

Spike pursed his lips together and glanced at Buffy "Well, he asked Dru and Darla the same thing" he muttered

Buffy's eyes widened as Liam paused. He shook his head "I don't remember that either" he muttered, sounding slightly annoyed.

Buffy threw her hands up in the air 'Ok, ok!" she shouted "That is way too much information!"

Spike chucked, and shook his head as the Slayer blushed. So it was quiet unexpected when all of a sudden Spike screamed, roaring in pain and clutching at his head as he fell to the floor. Buffy and Liam both looked on in shock for a few seconds before they both rushed over. Buffy grabbed Spike by the shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position, grabbing his hands she held him as his body shook with pain. Finally he stilled and took a deep breath; Liam knelt down beside them, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Spike took his hands of his head, sniffed and whiped a trickle of blood from his upper lip. His nose was bleeding.

Buffy shifted worried "What happened?" she asked Spike curiously, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Spike looked up at her and winced, "The chip" he muttered "I think its malfunctioning…" his face twisted in pain again and he screamed, clutching the side of his head.

She turned and looked at Liam "Go get Willow now!" she hissed

Liam smirked "But she's upstairs…with Kennedy" he quirked an eyebrow

Buffy scowled "So close your damn eyes!" Liam rolled his eyes, but got up and hurried from the room. Buffy turned back to Spike, when he had quietened, she helped his to his feet and pulled him into the living room. Pounding footsteps sounded on the stairs and Liam, Willow and Kennedy all hurried down the stairs. Willow stared at Spike in horror "What's wrong?" she asked

Buffy looked up and bit her lip "I think it's the chip…I think something is wrong" she whispered slowly

xxxxx

California State Woman's Penitentiary

Wesley sat down in front of the clear glass partition and waited patiently for Faith to be buzzed through, she looked at him defiantly, stalked over and slowly sat down on the other side of the petition directly in front of him. He slowly picked up the phone and she did the same, her voice was low and raspy, tired "They told me my lawyer was here to seem me. You my lawyer now Wes?" she asked, her tone mocking

Wesley wasn't in the mood for playing games and just looked at her impassively for a moment "We know what happened here Faith" he whispered.

She blinked and for a moment her resolve threatens to break, then her expression harden's "You wanna run that by the crim again?" she asked stonily

Wesley sighed "The knife attack" he told her softly "There was an article in the paper"

Faith smirked and leaned back in her chair, stretching her legs "Concerned for my safety Wes" she drawled lazily "Well you don't need to be, I slammed Deb into the concrete. She won't bother me again" she grinned in satisfaction.

Wesley rolled her eyes "I'm not worried about that!" he snapped. At Faith's annoyed pout he chuckled "I new that bitch wasn't a match for you. I'm more concerned about how she got that bloody knife!"

Faith grinned "Yeah, it was wicked fancy! Had these shiny red stones on it and everything." As Wesley frowned in concentration Faith cocked her head and watched him curiously, something was up "What's the stitch Wes?" she asked

Wesley blinked and looked her directly in the eye "It's big Faith, bigger then anything we've ever faced" he murmured

The dark-haired Slayer's eyes widened "What?" she whispered, leaning forward in her seat.

"We're in Sunnydale at the moment, the whole team, Buffy and the others need our help" he whispered

Faith felt her blood run cold , she leaned forward "Why?" her eyes narrowed "Wesley what the fuck is going on?" she snapped

Wesley sighed, and took a deep breath "Get comfortable" he muttered "This is going to take a while"

Faith couldn't believe what she was hearing, The First, Bringers, something called a Turok-Han. It was all too much! She gritted her teeth, what the hell were they going to do. Finally she thought of something, and spent the next few minutes debating with herself wether it would be the best thing to do. Finally she gritted her teeth determinedly and looked at Wes through the window "Step away from the glass" she whispered, cutting him off mid sentence. Wesley eyes opened wide before he dropped the phone and scrambled away.

Faith replaced the phone in its holder as she calmly stood up and took a step back. Before anyone realised what she was doing she took a deep breath and threw herself at the window, keeping her hands in front of her to shield her face from the broken glass, she quickly twisted in the air, landed on her side and then rolled to her feet. She grabbed Wesley by the arm, and as the guards started shouting and the alarms started blaring she pulled them both towards the outside window and crashed through. Bright sunlight hit Faith's eyes and she blinked, screwing her eyes shut as they fell through the air. Beside her she heard Wes swear loudly seconds before they both hit the bonnet of a dark blue sedan. The car crumpled under their weight, breaking their fall. Faith gasped for breath, beside her she heard Wes groan painfully.

Shaking her head, she grabbed Wesley's arm again and rolled them off the car "You ok" she remembered to ask, punching him playfully in the arm, a wide smirk on her face.

Wesley made a face, a cross between a smirk and a grimace "Five by five!" he bragged.

xxxxx

A few hours later

Faith and Wes were in Angel's old Plymouth, driving down the highway towards Sunnydale. The top was up, and Faith was in the back, quickly pulling on a pair of black jeans and a black tank top that Wesley had flinched from a nearby store. Wes stared stonily out the front window, concentrating on the road and trying to ignore the small sounds Faith made as she struggled to get into her tight jeans. Finally she sighed, threw her head back, flicking her hair over her shoulder and climbed through into the front seat.

Wesley turned his head and smiled as Faith settled into the chair and fastened her seat belt. She sighed and looked around, she took a deep breath "It's good to be out" she murmured

"You seemed to do that surprisingly easy" he whispered suspiciously.

Faith looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smirked "Yeah well, reasonable bed, exercise room, movie every week" she shrugged "It could have been worse!"

Wesley glanced at her, reached into the glave compartment and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He handed them to her and raised an eyebrow "What movie was it?" he asked

Faith grimaced "Glitter" she paused and looked at Wes with a lopsided grin, "Ok, well I guess it could get worse" she laughed softly and Wesley joined in. There was silence for a few minutes and Faith took another drag on her cigarette "So anything else I need to know?"

Wesley paused "Well, there is one thing…" he paused. Faith raised an eyebrow and waited. Wes sighed and rolled his eyes "It's about Angel…"

Faith eyes widened and she leaned forward in her seat "What about him Wes?" her voice quivering in panic

Wesley sighed softly " Well…for one thing he's calling himself Liam now…" he muttered shaking his head

Faith eyes widened even further and she coughed on her cigarette "What?" she snapped. "Why?"

xxxxx

Buffy's House

It was late afternoon and they still hadn't found anything to help Spike. He was sitting in the corner of the living room, huddling against the wall, his hands over his head. Andrew was in the kitchen, making a batch of chocolate chip cookies and Dawn was sitting at the kitchen table, her history homework open in front of her. She was struggling, she needed t write an essay on the French Revolution and didn't know where to start, normally he would have asked Angel, but he was currently going through a faze. She sighed, bit her lip and tapped the pen on the table as she struggled to think.

Xander was sitting in one of the loveseat's, his feet resting over one of the armrests. Anya was perched on the armrest of the couch, watching him with a sad expression on her face.

Liam was sitting on the couch, watching as Buffy paced across the room, the phone against her ear "Yeah, um hi…is agent Finn there….he told me to call this number…oh this is a floral shop?" her expressive face frowned in concentration "Well, this is the number he gave me…are you sure your a floral shop or is this just a front for an underground government operation because if you…." She paused "Hello?...hello!" she huffed and rolled her eyes as she slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Great. My one good lead and they want to sell me posies" she scowled "I hate posies!" she folded her arms across her chest and slumped down onto the sofa next to Liam. She pouted and leaned towards him resting her head on his shoulder.

Liam chuckled softly and reached out to stroke her hair "It's ok Buffy, I hate Posies too" as she turned her head and glared at him he grinned "We'll figure this out ok" he glanced swiftly in Spikes direction and frowned "He's probably faking anyway" he hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

Spike hissed and clutched his head tight as another surge of pain rocked his entire body. Buffy winced in sympathy "I don't think he's faking Liam" she whispered. He just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the stairs and both Buffy and Liam looked up in concern. Buffy's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet in alarm as Warren rushed into the room. Xander yelled and jumped to his feet as well. Dawn looked up from her homework and gasped, knocking her book to the floor.

Xanders eyes narrowed "What the hell!" he snapped.

Warren stopped in the middle of the room, breathing hard. Kennedy stopped a few feet behind him, looking shocked and scared "It's me guys, I'm Willow!" Warren yelled frantically.

Everyone paused and Liam frowned in confusion. Andrew having heard the conversation rushed into the room "Warren!" he squeaked, rushed forward and hugged him from behind.

Willow's eyes widened as Andrew's hands coverered her breast's. She grabbed them roughly, pulled them away form her "Hey, watch the hands" she snapped

Andrew look sad but she ignored him as she looked around "Please guys, you have to believe me" she looked at Kennedy "Kennedy please tell them!" she pleaded

Kennedy shifted on her feet "Well, I'm not exactly sure" she whispered, looking at Willow in apprehension "I mean one minute me and Willow were kissing and then she…" she paused and waved her hand in Willow's direction "She looked like this…" she bit her lip

Buffy's eyes widened, beside her she heard Liam mutter "Dammit, I missed it" under his breath. She glanced towards the dark-haired vampire and glared at him warningly; Liam blinked, smiled innocently and glanced away.

"Ok, Willow" she shook her head, trying to wrap her head around it "Do you know what happened?"

Willow shrugged "It feel's like a spell, familiar…I don't know" she bit her lip "There are a few witches in town I can go see"

"Do you want some help?" Buffy asked softly

Willow shook her head "No" she wrapped her arms around herself "I can deal with this myself" she snapped before she turned and stalked out of the room. Kennedy hesitated for a moment before she glanced at Buffy and then quickly hurried after the retreating witch.

xxxxx

It was getting dark now, the sky slowly turning golden with the approaching sunset and then slowly turned a very dark blue as the sun sank behind the horizon. Willow still wasn't back and Buffy was getting worried, she had no idea what was going on there she hoped her friend was ok and that Kennedy could help her get through this.

Spike was getting worse, he was laying on the floor now, his forearm over his eyes as he moaned softly. There was blood trickling out of his ears and Buffy was feeling anxious to help.

She started biting her lip glancing out the window at the growing darkness and towards Liam. He looked at her curiously and then rolled his eyes "You really want to help him?" he whispered

Buffy sighed and nodded

"Why?"

She looked at him and glared "He's a friend, that's what we do." She bit her lip "Beside's he got his soul for me, the very least I could do is help him"

Liam sighed loudly, glanced towards the window, noticed it was dark behind the curtains and stood up, "I'll come with you" he whispered softly

Buffy blinked, astonished then she smiled softly and stood up "Oh Liam, thankyou" she whispered. She walked over to Spike, took hold of his arm and helped him to his feet. The blonde vampire growled softly and slumped against her shoulder. Liam glared but grabbed the vampires other arm and draped it over his shoulder.

Buffy looked around and spotted Dawn still sitting at the table "We're just taking him to the Initiative" she told her "It's abandoned, but hopefully there's some files or something there that will let us know what's going on" she whispered

Dawn nodded in understanding and Buffy and Liam, with Spike draped between them walked out the door and into the night.

xxxxx

They snuck through the undergrowth of the forest surrounding UC Sunnydale, Spike had recovered somewhat, the chip hadn't sparked since he had left the house. Buffy walked beside him, glancing in concern towards the blond vampire but also looking around for any sigh of other vampires, or demons.

Liam walked a few steps behind watching Spike and Buffy intently, he didn't like the blonde vampire at all. Something about him just rubbed him the wrong way, perhaps it was because of the way Buffy defended him, or how she acted towards him, or most likely it was because the blonde vampire was so incredibly annoying! He sighed softly, crept around a fallen log and continued to follow Buffy and Spike along the small path through the woods.

Silence surrounded him; the animals huddled in terror, instinctively feeling the predator within the three of them. A Slayer and two vampires, the true predators on this night. He turns his head, listening to the forest around him, the gentle rustling of the leaves as a breeze whistles past, a creaking of branches, the soft crunch of the earth.

Up ahead Buffy's footsteps start to slow, she is watchful now, wary. Liam pauses, and watches as Spike steps ahead of Buffy and suddenly stops. He looks down at the ground, they are in a small clearing, grass and dirt covers the floor with bushes and trees surrounding them. Liam feels exposed standing in the middle of the little clearing and glances around nervously.

"This is it" Spike's voice is soft and throaty

Buffy pauses, glances at Spike and then kneels down beside him, she starts to claw at the earth, the tips of her fingers quickly blacking from the dark earth. Spike starts to dig too, pushing grasses and soil out of the way. Liam frowns in puzzlement "What are you doing?" he asks

Buffy's fingers scraped against something metal and she smirks, wrapping her hand around the chain rings and pulls. Revealing a strong metal, chain-linked rope attached to a metal grate sunk into the ground. Both she and Spike stood up and looked down at the metal grate.

Liam's eyes widened "Bugger" he snapped

Buffy rolled her eyes, knowing he had picked that word up from Spike as well and glanced at the blonde vampire "Well? Ready?"

He smirked "Never. But lets get this over with" He reached for the chain rope as well and then he and Buffy hauled back on it with all of there strength. There was a groan of protest from the grate as the metal rubbed against soil and clay. Then the pressure was too much and the grate popped up with a soft 'pop' and a cloud of dust and dirt was let into the sky. Buffy stumbled back, righted herself and waved a hand in front of her face as she gave a small cough as some dust settled in her throat.

Liam took a couple of steps forward, the dirt under his boots shifting and falling down into the deep hole the crate had exposed in the earth. He settled himself on the edge and peered into the blackness below his feet. He couldn't see anything, no ladder leading down, no hint at an end. "Did someone bring a light?" he asked softly

Spike chuckled, reached in his pocket, pulled out a packet of cigarettes and his lighter and lit up quickly. There was a quick flare of light from the end of the cigarette and then the soft glow illuminated his face. He smirked, took a puff and then handed the cigarette to Liam. Liam took it in his fingers delicately, raised an eyebrow and put it in his mouth and took a quick puff, he inhaled the smoke and gave a quick cough as it tickled his throat. Then he took another long drag and blew the smoke into the night.

Buffy rolled her eyes at their antics and knelt down beside the hole. She pulled a flashlight from her jacket pocket, switched it on and shone it down into the darkness. A flicker of white winked up at her, a floor, some feet down. She bit her lip, shone the light on the walls and found that it was not smooth like she had thought. The hole was dug out of the ground and the walls were still rough with the shape of the rock it was made from. It was a stroke of luck she hadn't expected. She flicked the torch off and stuck it in her pocket again, turned around and slowly lowered herself down into the whole. She grabbed the edge, a handful of dirt and rock and looked up at the two vampires who looked down at her curiously.

"You coming?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow and started climbing down.

Liam and Spike glanced at each other both raising their eyebrows. Spike headed to the edge and eased himself over, quickly climbing down, Liam followed. He quickly glanced around the clearing, grabbed the grate and pulled it down so it was almost closed. That way at least if someone was out here, they would have to look really close to see that the grate was actually open.

It took about fifteen minutes for all of them to climb down, they took it slow. Liam and Spike could see ok because of their enhanced night vision but Buffy couldn't see a thing, When she finally got to the bottom of the shaft she pulled the flashlight from her pocket again and shined it around the cavern. A half collapsed wall, a long crumbling corridor filled with exposed wiring and broken pieces of wall. There were also a few decomposed bodies, of demons and human's. She swallowed thickly feeling sick. Two small thumps behind her announced the arrival of Spike and Liam, she turned and regarded them steadily.

"Keep an eye out' she whispered "There's no telling what's in here" she whispered turning her back, gripping the flashlight in one hand, she reached into her pocket and grabbing a stake in the other and slowly walking down the corridor. Liam and Spike followed quietly, Spike slightly behind, both of them looking around for any trouble.

They moved through the maze of corridors silently, stepping over the prone bodies of demons and humans alike. There was died blood everywhere, Liam's senses were working overtime, his nostrils flared and he breathed in deep, a low growl rumbling in his throat. Spike too seemed effected by the blood, and shook his head distractedly.

Buffy ignored them both, knowing they were both on edge. She paused when the corridor branched into, a fork. She bit her lip and moved down the right corridor. The smell of blood was stronger now, a snarl vibrated through the silence. "Liam, stop it" she hissed

There was a second of silence "It wasn't me" he murmured quietly

Buffy stoped her large hazel eyes flicking towards the two vampire's beside her and then turned around. Standing a few feet ahead of them a large demon stood blocking the corridor, it was tall and wide, stooping so it wouldn't bump it's head. It snarled, opening its mouth and revealing a row of sharp teeth.

Spike swore as he jumped to the side and snarled. Buffy gripped her stake and Liam turned and circled around. There was a moment when everyone was still, then all hell broke loose. The demon lunged forward, brushing past Spike and heading straight for Buffy. She jumped back and punched him, the demon snarled again. Liam growled launched himself at the demons back, grabbed it's tuff of hair and jerked it's head back savagely. The demon roared. Spike screamed loudly. Buffy took advantage of the demon's sudden interest in Liam and plunged the stake into its chest, it wasn't the ideal weapon for demons but, a wooden stake in the heart would kill almost anything, not just a vampire. The demon let out a low painful growl, its eyes rolling back into its head before it slumped to the floor dead. Liam stepped back and snarled softly.

Buffy took a deep breath, a quick smile flickering across her face as she looked at Liam. Then she frowned "Where's Spike?" she asked softly

Liam frowned, looked around in puzzlement and then shrugged. Buffy was about to head back the other way, maybe he had gone looking for another demon when all around them the lights flickered on. They were those bright halogen lights and Buffy blinked quickly, she heard Liam hiss in pain and ducked his head to shield his sensitive eyes. After a few seconds he raised his head, blinking furiously as his eyes adjusted.

She glanced up, startled to see a whole team of commandos standing on the scaffolding on the platforms above, MP 15's pointing down at them. She swallowed thickly, finding Spike laying on the ground a few meters away, clutching his head again. Beside her Liam snarled, his face shifting in anger. She clutched at his shoulder as the soldiers tensed. A large black man stepped forward and looked down at her haughtily "Buffy Summers?" he asked, his voice low yet perfectly controlled.

Buffy blinked, feeling slightly perturbed "Um…yes?" she asked softly, cringing slightly.

The soldier chuckled, walked a few steps along the platform to a ladder and stepped down until he was on the same level she was. He walked up to them, his eyes flicking towards Liam. Buffy reached out and took the tall vampires hand, wanting to reassure him and herself, but also to keep him from lunging towards the advancing commando because she knew he was angry. The soldier stopped a few meters from them, looked Buffy up and down, seemed to make up his mind and nodded slightly "We've just had a call from Agent Finn" he told her.

Buffy's eyes widened and she turned her head and looked at Liam "I told you, government conspiracy!" she hissed out of the corner of her mouth

The solder stopped, waiting for her to focus on him again "He told us we should listen to you, and get everything we needed to help assface here" as Buffy blinked and Liam quirked an eyebrow the soldier cleared his throat "His exact word ma'am" he told her with a smile and a quick glance towards Spike.

Buffy blinked, took a deep breath and then nodded "Let's do this" she told him. Looking the soldier in the eye and staring him down. This was the thing she had been waiting for, a way to help Spike. She looked at the blonde vampire as he lay on the ground, groaning softly.

She bit her lip "Help him please" she whispered

xxxxx

A few hours later Buffy, Liam and Spike walked up the steps to her house and walked inside. The door creaked as they stepped inside the darkened house. Buffy flicked on the light to the kitchen and put the kettle on as Spike reached into the fridge and pulled out two packets of blood. They all looked up as Willow appeared in the doorway, rubbing her eyes and yawning and pulling a jumper over her pyjama's. She smiled at them all "Hey" she whispered "How's it all going?" she asked

Buffy smiled "It's been good" she smiled at the witch "I see your back to your rightful self'

Willow rolled her eyes and sighed "Yeah, we found out it was Amy…" she shook her "She thought it would be funny if she put a hex on me"

Buffy looked at Willow in disbelief "She didn't?"

Willow just nodded "She did" she whispered "It was because I thought I was forgetting Tara, and I don't want to forget her" She sighed, shaking her head

Buffy looked at her sympathetically took a few steps forward and hugged her friend. Willow smiled and returned the embrace "I almost shot Kennedy" she admitted. Buffy froze and stepped back looking at Willow in horror. The witch nodded "I did, I bought a gun and everything" she bit her lip "I hid it"

Buffy sighed "Oh Willow" she whispered "You ok?"

The witch nodded "A little freaked, so's Kennedy. What about you?"

Buffy rolled her eyes "Well we had an eventful time" she chuckled "We got the chip out" she whispered

Willow's eyes widened and she blinked "What?" she squeaked

Spike chuckled quietly as he poured the blood into two mugs and placed them in the microwave

Buffy chuckled "We were right, it was degraded. The soldier said if we had waited any longer it would have killed him. So he gave us a choice, repair the chip or remove it" she glanced at Spike and shrugged "He has a soul now, there is no need for the chip" she whispered, looking at Willow and begging her to understand.

The witch was silent for a few seconds. The microwave beeped instantly and Spike opened the door and pulled the two mugs out, and handed one to Liam.

She took a deep breath and nodded "As long as your sure Buffy" she whispered

"I'm sure"

"And the trigger?"

Buffy shrugged "We can work that out later, at least we know the First isn't controlling the chip any more" she told the witch

Willow nodded. And looked up again, Spike and Liam had both finished their blood Liam rinsed the cups out. There was a sound of a car pulling up outside and they all turned to look out down the hall towards the front door. A clatter of footsteps on the porch and the front door opened. It was Faith and Wes, the dark haired slayer smirked, raising an eyebrow and sauntered down the hall "Hey B" she drawled stopping in front of Buffy and grinning.

Buffy glared, not particularly happy to see Faith "I thought you were just going to tell her what was up, not bring her back!" she snapped angrily as she looked at Wes.

Wes closed the front door and followed them to the kitchen. "Change of plan's, looks like Faith is going to help"

"What? The big house to small for you?"

Faith smirked "Oh you know me, I like the freedom" she grinned then sobered looking at Buffy intently "I thought you could use the help" she grudgingly admitted shrugging her shoulders

Buffy was momentarily taken aback by her admission, not expecting Faith to think of anyone but herself. Clearly the dark-haired slayer had changed a lot in her time in prison. She nodded "Thanks" she murmured

Faith nodded quickly, not wanting to make a big fuss and glanced around. She looked at Liam and paused, glanced at Buffy and then took a step towards him "Hey, I'm Faith" she smiled holding out her hand

Wes chuckled "I warned her beforehand!"

Buffy chuckled and rolled her eyes. Liam glanced at Faith's outstretched hand, smirked and took her hand. Then he raised it and kissed the back of her hand softly "I'm Liam" he grinned and looked her up and down.

Buffy glared as Faith eyes practically bugged out of their sockets, she was so shocked "Wow, Wes wasn't kidding" she murmured, she pulled her hand away, a slight blush tinging her cheeks and she glanced at Buffy, an apologetic look on her face.

Liam scowled, annoyed his charms had no effect on the busty brunette "So, you're a Slayer too" he murmured

Faith nodded "Yeah, the chosen two and all that" suddenly she paused, then smiled and turned to Buffy "Hey B! I almost forgot!"

Buffy rolled her eyes "What" she asked

"Happy Birthday!" the dark haired Slayer grinned happily

**A/N: This chapter was really just a filler, sorry not mush happened. About Buffy's birthday….I'm pretty sure I've got the timeline right, it might not add up exactly, but oh well! Next chapter, Buffy's annual Birthday Bash and of course the mayhem that follows! I hope none of you are disappointed Faith is here early, I've always loved Faith and really wanted to bring her into this story a bit earlier then in cannon!**

**Sorry this took a bit longer to put up, RL comes first and I have had so much homework as of late. On another note, I also have another story that I have just started. It's called 'The Beginning of the End' and it's a Bones/Buffy crossover. I would love for you all to check it out!**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Um….just wanted to say that I hope you enjoy this. I'm having so much fun writing this! This is another long chapter, with a lot of scene changes and jumps in time.**

**I was going to update this next week, but I realised something and made an effort to get this up today.**

**It's my birthday today, yep yours truly is now 22! Wooh, anyways…last chapter I mentioned that this chapter will have Buffy's birthday bash, and as you all know Buffy turned 22 in S7. lol. Don't you love it when things like that happen! Lol**

**Enjoy!**

It's Always You

Chapter 14

Buffy glared at the other Slayer. Gritting her teeth angrily "Faith!" she hissed, rolling her eyes and sighing

The dark haired slayer blinked in confusion "What?" she snapped

Buffy sighed, "What the hell were you thinking?" she huffed "You know Buffy and birthday's are never of the good!" she pleaded, actually looking worried "Now something bad is going to happen!"

Faith rolled her eyes "So you've had a few bad birthday's a few times, big deal! No reason to think this year is going to be any different!"

"Faith" snapped Buffy again "I haven't had a 'normal' birthday since I turned 17"

"Why?' asked Liam "What happened on your seventeenth?' he asked quietly

Buffy paused, as beside him Spike smirked. She sighed "It's just…some bad things happened…after" she murmured looking down

Wesley cleared his throat "Well, maybe it's time to wipe the slate clean" he muttered shrugging slightly

"Yeah…" muttered Buffy "Easier said then done!"

"So can we have a party?" asked Liam, looking around and raising his eyebrows as he grinned.

Spike raised his eyebrows and looked at Buffy pointedly. She sighed, turning to avoid Liam's infectious smile "Fine" she murmured "We can have a party tomorrow night… or rather tonight" she huffed as she glanced at the clock and noticed it was well past midnight.

Faith smirked while Liam grinned. Willow bit her lip and looked a little worried "Buffy are you sure?" she asked

Buffy shrugged "What's the worst that can happen" she rolled her eyes "Besides, the cats kind of out of the bag now" she muttered

Liam smirked "Will there be ale?"

xxxxx

The next morning

Buffy moaned softly and stretched lazily as she lay in bed. Raising her arms above her head she wriggled around happily. Beside her Liam groaned softly and tightened his arms around her waist as he pulled her naked body against his own. She turned her head and smiled softly, he grinned, raised up on his elbows and looked down at her "Happy Birthday" he whispered, as he dipped his head and kissed her softly.

Buffy smiled into the kiss, raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck "Ummm" she murmured happily as he pulled back and smirked down at her. "What was that for" she asked, sighing softly and licking her lips.

He chuckled, bent down and kissed her neck as he moved over her, pressing himself against her "Just for being you" he admitted, against her skin as he slowly kissed a trail down to her collarbone.

Buffy giggled, tilted her head back and arching her back as she pressed her breasts against his chest and moved her legs slightly apart. Liam gasped softly and shifted restlessly, moving a leg between her thighs and running a hand down her body and pressing his hand against her curls.

She moaned again, feeling her whole body starting to tingle. She was so ready for him, and he hadn't even touched her yet! She ran her hands down his back, across his hips and then down his belly to grip his penis. He jumped in her hands, suddenly hard.

He raised his head and looked her directly in the eye. Buffy blinked, shocked at the fleeting look of feeling that flashed across his face. He swallowed, reached up with his free hand and brushed her hair away from her cheek. He bit his lip and leaned forwards capturing her mouth with his. Buffy sighed, opened her mouth slightly and letting his tongue enter her mouth, tasting and exploring her. She did the same to him as she moved her hand along his length, every stroke of her hand causing his whole body to shudder in pleasure.

He moaned against her mouth, breathing hard and rocking his hips into her hand. She spread her thighs further apart, guiding him towards her. He hissed as he pushed himself inside her deep heat, her centre stretching, her slick walls easily taking all of him in. Buffy sighed contentedly, closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around his hips and holding him close. He groaned, jerked his hips back and forth desperately. Buffy screamed in pleasure, clutching him close and pulling his head down to kiss him passionately.

He gasped again, his movements getting faster and less controlled as he grunted softly. Buffy gasped, arching her back as she closed her eyes, feeling him move inside her. She was close; his hands were running over her body, moving between her thighs and pinching her clit. She screamed again, the sound muffed by his mouth over hers as she bunked under him, tilting her hips, wanting more of him. He took a deep breath, paused for a second and then plunged back in. Buffy moaned as she came, shuddering around him, her juices soaking the bed. Liam groaned as well, coming at the same time.

He continued to move inside her for a few more minutes, riding out his release, enabling her to come again before he finally stilled, his breathing hard as he collapsed on top of her. Buffy was shaking, breathing hard as she raised her hand and brushed his hair back from his forehead. He purred softly, tilted his head and pushed his nose into the hollow of her throat.

Buffy turned her head and rested her chin on the top of his head, a small smile slowly gracing her features.

xxxxx

Xander stood towards the back of a group of workman at a home-improvement centre, listening intently to the man in the green apron as he demonstrated a new power tool. He was interested; the dude knew what he was talking about. He was just deciding on wether or not he should buy that new drill set when he noticed a young, mocha skinned girl with long dark hair and dark-rimed eyes. He stared at her for a second, watching as she looked through a selection of rope, then he nodded as he made up his mind and walked across the pavement towards her.

"Hey" he asked

The girl glanced up, a pile of rope in her hand and smiled "Hey"

Xander chuckled "You look like you could use some help, you look kind of confused"

She glanced at him confused "You don't work here? Your not wearing a green apron!"

"Confused, but sort of randomly observant" me muttered as he smiled

"Sorry, I just mean…." She smiled warmly "Well, thanks. I guess I could use some help" she help up the rope in her hands "I'm not sure what kind of rope I need" she told him

"Ahh…" muttered Xander "Well it depends on what you need it for. Something like, functional around the house or, you know recreational" She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled suddenly in embarrassment "And when I mean recreation I mean, for example, boating or mountain climbing, not for tying someone up for sexy, kinky fun"

The girl laughed and Xander blushed "In conclusion, rope can be used in various ways!"

The girl shook her head, a smile on her face "I have a kayak" she explained

"Again with the random, I like it"

"Sorry, I need to store my Kayak" she explained "I'm thinking of hanging it from the ceiling in the garage, with some rope and a pulley or winch or something" she told him

"Ah" muttered Xander "Well in that case this rope isn't the best, you need something a bit stronger" he told her. He paused, watched as she looked through the rope and selected a stronger piece. "Do you want to go grab a coffee later tonight" he asked suddenly, feeling impulsive.

The young woman looked up, a startled look on her face "What?"

"Oh, you're the only one that gets to be random?" he queried raising an eyebrow

She smiled "Sure" she told him. She held out her hand "I'm Lissa"

"Xander" he told her, shaking her hand

xxxxx

Buffy slowly got out of bed, stretched happily, before padding naked across the room to her closet. Liam watched from the bed, lying on his back with his arms behind his head. He sighed contentedly and watched her through hooded eyes, a lazy smile on his face.

Buffy stood in front of her closet and considered what she wanted to wear today. Jean's were out, her pair of grey pants had blood on them. Finally she sighed and pulled out a dark brown suede skirt. She placed it on the bed and then chose a white top to go with it. She moved to her dresser and grabbed a matching pair of pale pink lacy underwear and slipped them on. She saw Liam's eyes twinkle in amusement, and she turned her back so she wouldn't be tempted by his wicked smile. She was already running late!

She pulled on the skirt and top, grabbed a pair of flat knee-high boots, and grabbed her brush to start her hair. Finally she put on her moisturiser and foundation before putting on a hint of lippy, a bit of pale pink eye shadow and some mascara; just enough to make her lashes appear fuller and darker. She looked at herself critically for a few seconds before shrugging and turning to Liam. "How do I look?" she asked quietly

"Beautiful" he murmured "I suggest ya go lass, or you'll have no chance of getting ta work on time" he grinned wickedly

Buffy's eyes widened at the implications of his words, then she smirked evilly and turned around swishing her hips seductively as she opened the door and slipped out. As she closed the door she head Liam groan loudly and hop out of the bed. She grinned as she quickly made her way down the hall and down the stairs. She grabbed her bag, heard some clattering on the stairs and looked up as Liam appeared, he was wearing a pair of jeans and was pulling on a pale blue t-shirt.

She smirked as he reached her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. Then he stepped back and looked at her and sighed softly.

Buffy grinned at him, stood on tip toes to kiss him chastely before she turned and walked out the front door.

Liam sighed as he glanced towards the window and noticed the sunlight coming in through the gaps in the curtains. Andrew walked down the hall from the kitchen and stood next to him, placing his gloved hands on his hips "Wanna help me install the microwave and pop some corn?" he asked looking up at Liam hopefully

Liam blinked and looked down at the boy, then he rolled his eyes and growled softly before turning around and trudging back up the stairs.

xxxxx

Sunnydale High

Buffy ducked her head into the Principals office, noticed he wasn't there and then slipped inside "Now, if I was a sign of being evil where would I be?" she muttered to herself as she walked into the room and looked around.

She noticed a large cabinet on the far side of the room and cocked her head in interest, That cabinet looked suspicious! She took a deep breath and moved towards it. She was just about to open the doors when she heard a throat being cleared behind her. She whipped around, startled and stopped when she found Principal Wood standing in the doorway, his hands behind his back, looking at her suspiciously.

Her eyes widened "Hey…um" she glanced back at the cabinet. _So close_ "I'm out of mechanical pencils" she blurted

His eyebrows rose delicately "In the office across the hall" he muttered

Buffy felt un involuntary blush creeping up her cheeks "Oh" she turned back to the cabinet "This isn't a supply closet?" she asked

Principal Wood shook his head "No" he muttered

Buffy hesitated, standing still for a few more seconds, watching him silently. Finally she sighed softly, nodded to herself and walked past him and out the door. Principal Wood watched her for a second, before closing the door behind her with a soft click. Then he pulled out a small towel from behind his back, unwrapped it to reveal a blood-stained silver knife. Then he walked to the cabinet, opened it to reveal a whiteboard then raised it to reveal an armoury of knifes, swords and axes. He replaced the knife and admired his collection for a moment before he nodded to himself and slowly covered the weapons back up.

xxxxx

The Summers Home

Andrew stood in the kitchen, leaning his hip against the bench as he flicked through a manual "Hm" he muttered "Getting the most out of you're new microwave" he nods and turns a page "Clock comma setting the, page three" he smiles places the book on the bench and pulls out a pink highlighter, it was one of those ones that smelled like strawberries.

"You don't need a manual, it's intuitive" a voice sounded from the middle of the kitchen.

Andrew turns and backs away slowly as The First, in Jonathan's form scoffs at him "There's a button marked 'Clock set' for pity's sake. What kind of nerd are you?" he shakes his head "No wonder you crashed your jet pack."

"No, get thee behind me!" he yells taking a cross out of his pocket and holding it out protectively in front of him "I rebuke thee! Take that, The First!"

Jonathan rolls his eyes and looks at Andrew in amusement "Look, you monkey" he takes a few steps forward and holds out his hand, letting the cross pass through it "Ooh. Ahh. It burns as it ineffectually passes through me" he frowns as he puts his hand to his side "I'm not corporeal remember? Also, not a vampire, so….a cross?" it shook its head in disappointment.

Andrew pauses for a second, then he sighs softly and places the cross back on the counter "What do you want from me, Jonathan/The First?" he asks crossing his arms across his chest.

The First smirks "I have an assignment for you" he tells him simply

"Um, I follow Buffy's orders now. I'm redeeming myself for…killing you- I mean, for…killing Jonathan" Andrew finishes softly

"Really, Why?" he chuckles as he shakes his head "So you can earn a spot on her little pep squad? You think she'll ever let you in? You're a murderer" the First tells him with conviction, looking at Andrew in something that almost resembled pity.

Andrew nodded "Just between you and me, a lot of her people are murderers. Anya, Willow, Spike, apparently that Liam was this badass, bad vampire that ever lived, er unlived…, and Faith" he paused and frowned "Well, actually a lot of people know Faith is a murderer so that's not exactly a secret"

The First smirked "Interesting. And yet you're the only one she _makes_ seek redemption. Does that seem fair to you?" he asked

Andrew pauses and squirms looking away uncomfortably "I guess not" he mutters

"You know we're heading towards a fight don't you?" it asks him

"Yeah" Andrew nods softly

"What do you think the world's gonna be like after that? Newsflash. There's not going to be a Slayer gang anymore. But there is going to be evil. And as long as there is evil, I live" He paused for a second to let that sink in "As long as I live, you can dwell at my side."

"That sounds nice" whispered Andrew wistfully

"Your assignment won't be hard. They're just little girls"

"You want me to hurt the girls" asked Andrew softly, looking horrified

"Uh, no, not all of them. Not Dawn, not Anya, not Willow, and not little Buffy. Just the potential Slayers."

"That's-that's horrible" whispered Andrew shaking his head and pointing at the First "I'm-I'm gonna scream and, and get Buffy in here." He told him forcefully.

"She can't see me, and I'm gonna keep talking until you hear what I have to say, so listen up, ok? The girl's must die."

Andrew takes a deep breath "I could never do that. All those girls, a-all that blood…I d-didn't like the stabbing before" he shifted on his feet

"You don't have to stab. This'll be easy. Andrew, I want you to think. Willow brought something to this house, something good, something you can use."

Andrew pauses for a second then he holds his hands out to his side, smiles "The new microwave?"

Jonathan blinks and then glares at him "The gun" he hissed "I want you to think hard, Where did they put the gun?"

Andrew paused and tilted his head, placing a finger under his chin "Hmm?"

xxxxx

Later that night

The music was blaring, one of the potentials had taken possession of the CD player and Britney Spears 'Baby one more time" was pounding through the speakers. A few of the girls were dancing in the living room. Kennedy rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, waiting for her chance to put something a little more 'hip' on.

Faith opened the front door and sauntered into the house, the AI team following her. Wes had on his biker jacket, a black shirt and jeans, Gunn had on jeans and a street shirt. Lorne had on a bright yellow suite with a purple silk scarf and Fred was wearing a nice dark red dress.

Last in, was Cordelia and she was wearing a knee length black dress with high heels. She bounded into the room holding a bottle of wine and a present wrapped in bright silver paper.

Faith walked straight over to the CD player, her black sequined top shimmering in the light and stopped the music. She grabbed a new CD.

A few of the potentials started to protest, but one look from Faith and they quietened down. 'Fighter" by Christina Aguilera floated through the room and Faith started to swing her hips in time to the music.

Kennedy nodded her head in appreciation and got up, smirked at Faith and started to dance. The dark haired slayer raised an eyebrow and just smiled, raising her hands above her head and swaying to the music. The younger potentials all looked at each other, Molly shrugged and started dancing to the new song. Chloe and a few of the others rolled there eyes and joined in.

Meanwhile Gunn and Wes had walked into the dining room and sat down to talk to Anya, Giles and Dawn.

Fred and Cordy walked towards the kitchen, Cordelia placed the present on a table in the hall. When then walked into the kitchen they saw Buffy and Liam were in there, as was Andrew, and Spike was leaning against the door with a beer in his hand.

Cordelia smiled "Hey Buffy" she walked towards the Slayer and gave her a warm hug.

Buffy returned the gesture, and then she hugged Fred as well "Where's Faith?" she asked

Cordelia told them and Buffy just rolled her eyes. Just then Willow walked in, tying a apron around her back "Ok, Buffy out. Birthday Girl does not need to do anything!" she smiled and shooed Buffy and Liam out of the kitchen.

They both rolled their eyes and headed into the dining room. Behind them Andrew told Willow he could help, while Spike followed them out as well. Cordy and Fred stayed in the kitchen to help Willow with the food.

Buffy and Liam, with Spike trailing behind sipping at his beer walked into the dining room. Wes and Gunn both got up and hugged Buffy, offering their congratulations. The Slayer smiled as she sunk into a chair and looked around "Anything interesting happen while I was at work?" she asks

Anya sighed "We tried this thing with the First, we tried to record it. It didn't work" she muttered.

"Did it say anything interesting?" asked Liam

Spike took another sip of his beer "It told Andrew it wasn't time for me yet" he sighed "I'm thinking I should probably go…somewhere" he muttered

Buffy sighed, turned in her seat to look him in the eye "You're not going anywhere Spike" she snapped "You're a good fighter, and at the moment we need all the fighters we can get"

There was silence for a few seconds, and they all looked between Spike and Buffy, those that new their history, Anya, and Giles shifted uncomfortably. The others just watched in interest. Liam glared, but didn't say anything.

Spike gazed at Buffy for a few seconds, trying to work out her reasoning before he rolled his eyes and nodded slowly, taking another sip of beer

Buffy smiled softly, glad he would stick around and help, she turned and decided to change the subject "Where's Xander?" she asked, directing her question at Anya.

The ex-demon rolled her eyes "Didn't you hear?" she asked "He's on a date, everyone has a date" she sighed "Xander's going on this sham date with a total slut, Willow has been totally making out with that girl and you to" she jerked her head in Buffy and Liam direction "Have been going at it like dogs!" she sighed

Liam frowned "We have not" snapped Liam "We haven't even done it in that…" Buffy hissed and clamped a hand over his mouth before he could finish that sentence. His lips tickling the skin of her palm as it muffled his words. It didn't stop Spike from rolling his eyes, Anya from raising her eyebrows or Giles to splutter into his cup of tea.

Buffy blushed a deep crimson as she took her hand away. Liam glanced at her "What?" he asked, frowning in confusion. Dawn blushed bright pink while the others just chuckled and Wes shook his head in disbelief.

Buffy quickly cleared her throat, her blush slowly fading as she glanced at Anya again "So a date?"

Anya rolled her eyes "Yes, with this total slut!" she hissed, She pouted and folded her arms over her chest. "He's trying to make me jealous!"

"Well…it isn't working?" hedged Dawn, glancing at Buffy desperately

Anya looked at the teenager and rolled her eyes "What?" she snapped "Of course it's working, observe my-my bitter rage, the shrill edge of hysteria in my voice!" she screeched

Liam raised an eyebrow "Wow, no wonder he turned ya down lass" he muttered

Spike choked on his beer as he started laughing. Putting his hand over his mouth and hunching over as he started coughing. Anya's eyes opened wide and she glared daggers at Liam.

Buffy sucked in a shocked breath, grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the table. She towed him quickly from the room before he could say anything else.

When they entered the living room Buffy's eyes widened at finding Faith, Kennedy and the potentials dancing, the other Slayer had a smirk on her face as she wiggled her hips in time to 'Chemical Heart' by Grinspoon. Kennedy and the other potentials all looked like they were having a bit of harmless fun, but the way Faith was dancing…

Liam raised an eyebrow and smirked. Buffy rolled her eyes, tugged on his hand and pulled him from the room and towards the front door "Willow, we're going out for a bit!" she called

Willow poked her head out of the kitchen and frowned "What?"

Buffy sighed and turned around as she opened the door. She jerked her head in Liam's direction "We'll be back in an hour" she muttered

Willow sighed but nodded and Buffy smiled softly as she tugged Liam out of the house and closed the door behind them.

xxxxx

Buffy and Liam walked quickly down the dark streets of Sunnydale. Buffy was annoyed, and a little angry, and Liam was confused "What did I do?" he asked

Buffy sighed and stopped "You… you are so insensitive!" she snapped "What the hell was that with Anya, you know she is hurting, you know nothing about why Xander didn't go through with the wedding!" she snapped

He chuckled and shrugged "I don't really care what everyone thinks of me lass" he murmured

She glared at him "Yeah, well…it would help if you were a little bit more polite!" she shook her head "Anya might not be the most tactful, but at least she's not intentionally mean!" She looked up at him "Which is more then I can say for you" she told his quietly.

Liam blinked as he looked down at her, realising that she was seriously hurting, angry and embarrassed. He sighed and rolled his eyes "I'm not sorry" he murmured, "She is insensitive, and blunt and I have no idea what he sees in her"

Buffy looked at him and glared "When your like this, I wonder what I see in you" she told him honestly, hating the words as soon as she said them, but unwilling to take them back. She turned away and continued to walk down the street.

Liam stopped in the middle of the pavement, shocked as he watched her walk away. He frowned, he couldn't understand what he had done wrong, sure he lacked tack, but he hadn't meant to hurt the lass, not really anyway. He had just wondered why Xander hadn't gone through with the wedding. He sighed and ran to catch up with the small Slayer.

"Buffy!" he called, reaching her quickly and grabbing her arm. She stopped and sighed and turned to face him. He had a contrite look on his face and looked down at the floor.

He heaved a huge sigh, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I'm sorry I hurt you" he muttered softly "I'm not used to this, I don't give a shit about what anyone think of me and don't like it when people try and tell me what to do, or say" Buffy opened her mouth to respond but he held up his hand, silencing her "Don't, let me finish please" he told her softly.

He shifted on his feet "I probably shouldn't have said that to Anya, I…I wasn't thinking about what my words would mean to her" he looked up and glanced into her eyes "But I still don't feel sorry I said them" he muttered "I can say what I want!"

Buffy glared at him, not particularly liking this 'apology' she was about to tell him so when; quiet suddenly there was a loud crash from the other end of the street.

They were in the middle of town, having walked a long way without even noticing and the crash came from a small alley between one of the nicer shops in town, and one of the small real-estate agencies. Buffy frowned and snapped her mouth shut before she started talking as she turned her head and listened. Liam turned as well, a soft snarl hissing through his teeth.

Buffy shushed him quickly, raising a hand and grabbing his shoulder. She reached behind her and pulled a stake out of the back of her jeans and creaped forward across the deserted street. Liam fell into step beside her and Buffy smiled in spite of herself, some things never changed.

She was just about to round the corner, her stake raised in readiness when a black man was thrown past her, he took a stumbling step back and sprawled on the floor. Buffy's eyes widened "Principal Wood" she squeaked. To say that she was surprised would be the understatement of the century. Liam glanced at her curiously but didn't say anything as Buffy stared down at her boss.

Principal Wood looked up from his position on the ground, he frowned "Buffy?" he muttered confused.

Suddenly there was a savage snarl from around the corner of the building and a vampire appeared from the shadows. It took one look at Principal Wood lying vulnerable on the ground and lunged towards him, its mouth opening wide, its teeth glinting in the moonlight.

Before Buffy could do more then blink, Principal Wood had pulled a sharpened piece of wood from his pocket, a stake, and raised it to chest height. The pointy end pointing up. The vampire had landed on him, its teeth inches from his neck when it's eyes widened in surprise. A few seconds later the vampire had crumpled to dust, an annoyed look on his face. He coughed and waved a hand in front of his face. He took a deep breath and lurched to his feet. Buffy's eyes were wide as she walked towards him, lowering the stake, feeling suddenly incredibly stupid.

Principal Wood chuckled ruefully and held out his hand "Call me Robin" he told her with a small smile.

xxxxx

The Coffee shop

Xander shifted in his seat and glanced up at the clock on the wall. He sighed loudly, and rolled his eyes as he placed his chin on his hands. At that moment Lissa walks in, a beaming smile on her face, wearing a figure hugging pair of blue jeans and a simple, but stylish black top. She laughed as she slipped into the seat opposite Xander.

Xander's eyes widened "Lissa, Hi!" he stands up nervously "I was afraid you weren't coming" he babbled

Lissa smiled "You said 8:30 right?" she shook her head in amusement "Did you think I was going to stand you up?"

Xander shakes his head as he sits back down "Well it would be kind of karmic" he mutters. Suddenly he smiles "Well I'm glad you're here. You're gonna love the coffee. Got myself a redeye… it's black coffee with a shot of espresso" he starts to falter as Lissa reaches across the table and picks up his drink "It's kinda rough if your not used to that…" he comes to a stop as Lissa smiles and takes a sip of his drink.

She glances up at him "Its hot cocoa" she tells him as she places the cup back on the table

Xander looks defeated and shrugs "Well, sometimes I don't sleep to good" he sighs "I just lost macho points didn't I?" he asks

Lissa smiles as she shrugs "Hey, who wants macho? I like that you like cocoa" a waiter walks past and she turns "Redeye please" she smiles and turns back to Xander, shrugging again "It sounded good"

Xander smiled, finding himself warming to Lissa, he leaned forward and they started to talk. He asked her about her work, her family, and he told her about his, his work with construction, and Anya

"And you still have to see her, like, everyday?" Lissa folded her arms under her chin and looked at him in sympathy

Xander shrugged "Yeah, but I guess that's good" he muttered

Lissa frowned, tilting her head in confusing "How is that a good thing?" she asked him quietly, noticing how he looked down and fisted his hands together "I mean, it seems like she never lets you forget what happened."

Xander sighed "Well, it's on her mind a lot right now because out anniversary's coming up, I mean, it would have been our anniversary. And maybe I shouldn't be allowed to forget it. I did…" he paused and looked down, biting his lip "It was a bad thing, and it hurt her real bad" he whispered

"And if you've gone ahead and married her, even though you had doubts, that would've been better?" she asked softly, tilting her head and regarding him curiously

"I guess not" whispered Xander

"Sounds to me like, in the long run, you're both better off." She whispered softly, then she smirked flirtatiously "I know it turned out good for me, and that's what really matters, right?" she asked

Xander blushes slightly and smiles at her, looking her directly in the eye "I should have taken you on a better date then this" he told her honestly

Lissa grins sexily, "Well, I can think of something fun to do!"

Xander pauses, and then quirks an eyebrow curiously, looking interested

xxxxx

Buffy, Liam and Robin were walking back to her house. Buffy kept shooting glances at Robin who was walking beside her. Liam was a step behind, his eyes flicking between glaring at Robin's back and eyeing Buffy's wiggling ass.

"So," began Buffy hesitantly "What was all that about?" she asked softly

Robin looked embarrassed, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled "Oh that, nothing. Just a few things an old friend taught me"

"Didn't look like nothing" Liam muttered, taking his eyes of Buffy's ass for long enough to answer the question.

Buffy glanced behind her, caught Liam eyes and gave him a re-assuring smile "Liam's right" she added "What you did, you've been doing this for a while haven't you?" Wood nodded and Buffy bit her lip, suddenly caught by a new thought "And you know, what I am?" she asked hesitantly. Anyone who had fought a vampire like that, who had used the moves of a Slayer had to know about them right?

Robin paused for a second then he nodded "Yeah. You're the Slayer" he gave a small smile as they turned a corner and walked down another street. Buffy paused, thinking about when he had just said.

"How do you know about Slayers" piped up Liam, glaring at Robin's back. He didn't like this man one bit.

Robin chuckled softly "My mother was one" he grinned as Buffy's mouth popped open "The one actually, the Slayer" he sighed sadly "She died when I was four" he muttered almost as an afterthought.

"I'm sorry" whispered Buffy

At the same time Liam asked "How?"

Buffy glanced behind her swiftly, frowning and shaking her head at him. Liam returned her glare and just shrugged.

Robin paused "It was a vampire" he murmured, his voice low and angry "I went through this whole, "avenging son" phase during my twenties trying to find him, but I never did. Now I figure I'll just dust as many as I can, eventually I'll find him. That's probably why I was jumped back there, I'm not exactly popular with the bumpy-forehead crowd, and I bet you aren't either" he sighed

Behind them Liam glared as he raised his hand and rubbed it across his forehead self-consciously, Buffy glanced back and smiled at him encouragingly before she turned back to Wood. There was something else that was bothering her.

Buffy paused "So I'm guessing your not in an office over the Hellmouth because you enjoy educational administration?"

"Oh no, I enjoy it" he reassured her "But your right, I manoeuvred myself into that school, in that office just like I manoeuvred you there. The Hellmouth draws the bad things in close, and now we're headed for something big, Buffy. Really big, and I need to be here when it happens. I want to help"

Buffy paused "So y-you didn't hire me for my counselling skills?" she asked softly

Robin laughed heartily before he realised she was serious "They're…valuable too" he sighed at Buffy pout. The Slayer rolled her eyes and glanced away, as behind them Liam smirked and chuckled softly.

Robin sighed "Something's happening Buffy" he murmured softly "Something big and I want to be here when it starts"

Buffy glanced at him and nodded as they turned into another street. They were still a few blocks away from Revello Drive "I think it's already started" she told him honestly.

xxxxx

The basement, under the High School

Xander sighed loudly "I knew it" he muttered dryly

He was tied to the same wooden wheel that Spike had been secured to; his hands and feet were spread eagled as Lissa slowly pulled on the rope, raising Xander high into the air. She smiled up at him "Thanks for your help in selecting these" she told him "The rope I picked wasn't nearly strong enough"

Xander sighed "Yeah, that would have been bad. Listen, is this because I'm friends with Buffy?" he asked

Lissa paused and frowned "Who?" she asked, tilting her head to the side

"The Slayer?" he sighed

"You know the Slayer? Cool" muttered Lissa, pulling on the rope again and raising Xander until he hovered directly over the seal

"This can't just happen" muttered Xander to himself "It can't just keep happening that demon women find me attractive. There's gotta be a reason!"

Lissa shrugged "You just seem like a nice guy, that's all" she shrugged "And I wanted to get to know you"

"And kill me?"

"Sure. Do the ropes hurt?" she asked

"Yes" he mutters

Lissa smirks "Good" she beams and ties the ropes off, and pops her hands on her hips looking up at him with a very demonic glint in her eye. Her eyes changing to look like cat's eyes, with slits for pupils, and the iris a bright golden yellow.

xxxxx

Back at the Summers home, Willow had just finished making a nice healthy salad. Andrew was just serving up some roast chicken and beef for dinner. The edgy sound from Pink's "Get the party started' was drifting through the house.

Kennedy was leaning against the kitchen bench when Spike walked in through the back door with Faith in tow, the faint smell of cigarette smoke wafting in behind them.

Willow's phone started beeping

Willow frowned and reached for her phone, quickly scrolling through the message. Faith noticed Willow's face "What's up Red?" she asked quietly

Willow frowned "It's Xander, he just messaged me with this code"

"So what's it say?" asked Faith curiously

Willow frowned "That's just it. I can't remember

"You can't remember?" asked Kennedy

Willow shrugged "It was a long time ago, it's either "I just got lucky, don't call me for a while" or "My date is a demon who's trying to kill me" she frowned

Faith looked amused while Spike smirked "Well, if you consider the odds" he drawled

Willow looked up in horror. "Something's eating Xander's head!" she squeaked

Spike sighed and rolled his eyes "I'll go get Buffy" he muttered turning and heading back out the door.

"Wait, Spike!" Willow muttered

The blond vampire paused and Willow sighed "I'll do a locator spell!" Spike nodded, and leaned against the wall to wait.

xxxxx

10 minutes later

Spike jogged down the street, following Buffy's and Liam's scent. He turned a corner and noticed Buffy's blonde hair at the end of the street and ran towards them. There was a tall black man walking with them. He frowned as he got closer, slowing down. Buffy smiled at him "Spike hey, what…"

He took a deep breath "Xander's on a date with a demon woman" he told her bluntly

Buffy blinked and then she sighed rolling her eyes "You have any idea where he is?" she asked

"Highschool, Willow did a locator spell. Standard stuff"

Buffy sighed "Off course"

Wood shifted on his feet "Well it is the centre of mystical energy… makes sense"

The four of them looked at each other and then as one, turned and headed quickly down the street heading towards the high school as quickly as they could. They got their within minutes as they pelted down the street. Spike leading with Liam following quickly behind, Buffy was a few meters behind, she was fast, but her legs were shorter then either of the vampires. Robin was a few meters behind her, as he breathed heavily, and struggling to keep up with the supernatural speed of the vampires and the Slayer.

Spike bounded through the front doors of the school and headed towards the basement, the others on his heels. He wrenched the door to the basement open and Buffy bounded in first, taking the lead. Liam and Robin ducked in behind her and Spike closing the door behind them.

They slowed to a quick walk as they neared the room with the seal, unwilling to alert any demons to their presence. As they walked closer, Xander's voice wafted through the open door and Buffy and the others paused momentarily, listening in intently.

"Look" Xander was saying intently "I know what happens if that seal down there gets all excited. I don't think you understand what you're getting yourself into"

A female voice answered confidently "The seal opens, and a vicious feral vampire creature comes out"

There was a slight pause "Well, then you do understand. But…uh…what makes you think that's a good thing?" Xander asked

The female chuckled, a surprisingly light sound for a demon "The end is coming, The final fight, and everyone is hearing the drums of war. It's telling us to pick our partners, align ourselves with the good or the evil"

Buffy frowned, she had heard quiet enough, turning to Robin, Spike and Liam she placed a finger to her lips, signalling them for silence.

She slowly got to her feet and crept forward "God it's just like high school!" she snapped "Getting picked last for the sports team in gym" she shook her head slowly

Lissa turned around in shock, her bright yellow cats-eyes narrowing in anger "Slayer!" she hissed, opening her mouth to reveal a set of glinting pointed eyeteeth, sharp like a cats. Suddenly her gaze turned predatory and she smiled "You're too late!" before Buffy could move, the demoness turned around, raised a long thin knife in her hands and lunged forward to plunge the dagger into Xander's exposed belly.

Xander screamed, arching his back trying to twist away "Aaah!" he screamed in pain. Robin, Spike and Liam rushed into the room then, Robin took one look at Xander and his eyes widened in horror. Spike fixed his eyes on the demon lady and growled softly in his throat, Liam watched Buffy his eyebrows rising in appreciation as he watched her small lithe body race towards the demoness.

Robin didn't notice, he was to busy watching as blood flowed down the large knife buried in Xander's flesh and dripped onto the seal below his feet.

"Xander!" Buffy screamed rushing forward and knocking Lissa into the wall; she glared at the demon woman, raised her arm and punched her directly in the face. Lissa hissed in pain, Spike rushed over as well intending to help Buffy.

"Buffy!" screamed Xander in desperation

"Help Xander!" she screamed to as she ducked a punch thrown by Lissa, Spike who had jumped forward at the time took the hit on the side of his jaw and stumbled to the floor with a snarl of anger. His face shifted to reveal the demon within as Liam rushed in to help, slamming his fist into the demons face

Robin paused for a second as he saw Spikes face shift, he froze "He's a vampire" he murmured, his whole body tensing. He gripped the stake in his shaking hand, his whole body tingling with the need to rush forward and plunge the sharpened piece of wood into the blonde vampire's chest.

"Oh God! Hurry!" yelled Xander, his voice cracking with pain and desperation as he glanced down and noticed the drops of his blood had caused the seal to glow ominously white-slivery light. He struggled in the ropes.

Robin turned away with a quick jerk of his head, grabbing at the ropes and quickly pulling them so Xander was lowered to the ground. Meanwhile Spike had gotten to his feet, rubbing his jaw and growling softly. Liam had taken a few hits, his nose was bleeding but his face was still human. Buffy was glaring at the demoness as she darted away from another kick from Liam. Suddenly Buffy noticed the glittering knife hanging at Lissa's side and while she was occupied with Liam darted forward and snatched the knife from her hands.

Lissa turned instantly her face twisting into an angry scowl and she bared her teeth angrily. Buffy smirked, raised the knife and turned it quickly in her hand as she sliced it across the demon's neck. The knife was so long and sharp it sliced directly through skin, muscle and bone, decapitating the demon with quick efficiency.

As the demonic light faded from her eyes Lissa's body turned into her true form. Her skin lightened becoming a dark sickly grey. Her shoulders were covered with hair and her head and face became disgustingly ugly. Her eyes were sunken pits; her mouth stitched closed, her nose two snake-like slits.

Beside her Liam wrinkled his nose in disgust "Eww" he muttered

On the other side of the room Robin had finally managed to get Xander down, he was bleeding profusely from the wound in his stomach. He groaned loudly, stumbling and grabbing onto Robin's shoulder in support. The seal was still glowing.

As Lissa fell to the floor Buffy turned and ran towards her friend, as the jumped down onto the seal the claw-like hand that had been struggling to find purchase on the shiny metal, was completely severed as her booted foot landed on the upturned panel and slammed back down onto the ground.

Xander coughs weakly. Robin eyes Spike in disdain, glaring at the blond vampire "I'm sure your friend is going to be ok" he murmured clapping Xander on the back in a friendly manner.

Xander gave her a pained look as she smiled at him sympathy and gave him a tight hug. He sighed softly.

Liam walked slowly up to them, his eyes full of concern. He placed his hand over Buffy's shoulder in a light touch and she slowly pulled away. Xander glared at Liam but stepped back as Buffy sighed and turned around. She looked up into his dark eyes "I'm still mad at you" she told him honestly as he took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

Liam nodded silently as he bent forward and rested his chin on her shoulder "I know" he whispered softly as he held her tight.

xxxxx

Robin's apartment

After the incident at the school, and finding out Spike was a vampire Robin had left them to make their own way home. A part of him was angry, Buffy was the Slayer, yet she was spending time with a vampire, helping a vampire…he didn't know what to think

He sighs as he bends over the bathroom sink and washes his face, he wipes the excess water from his face and glances up into the mirror. Standing behind him is a young black woman, her hair is done in a 1970's style afro, she is smiling at him, her eyes are warm.

"You look good" she whispers, her voice soft and comforting

He frowns and turns around to face her proper "You're not my mother" he whispers to her, a hint of anger hardening his voice.

She tilts her head and gives him a look "I give you a compliment, and you don't say thank you? Did I raise you that way?"

"You didn't raise me at all" he whispered

The woman paused "Well…I was dead" her voice and eyes show her sorrow for not being there with him

Robin doesn't budge, his face still, a hard mask. He walks forwards, walking straight through her. At the door to the bathroom he paused, turned and folded his arms across his chest "So" he murmured "You're the first. Why are you here? Why now?" he asks suspiciously

The First, disguised as Nikki Wood offers a small smile "Cause you've been coming up in this world, taking the demons out. It makes a mother proud" this time her smile was without humour, the light just missing her eyes

"Yeah?" asks Robin, looking interested and taking a step forward "Well, think how pleases she'll be when I help take you out" he smirks satisfied "Until it's time for that, I've got no use for you" he turns and starts to walk away, feeling uneasy in it's presence.

The First wasn't going to let him get away that easily, just as he had reached the bathroom door it spoke up, it's voice taking on a very vulnerable quality "Would you like to know who killed me" she asks softly. As Robin pauses she smiles softly "I know you went looking for him"

Robin turns to face her, an angry but desperate look on his face "You don't know anything" he snapped, unwilling to let this thing have any advantage over him

"Is that right?" she asks softly, her voice coy "Well, you can check it out after I tell you. Check the timing. Re-read what the witnesses said and the people in the subway station…"

"Who is it?" he asked harshly

Nikki smiles "You met him. You know him. You fought by his side tonight"

"Spike" whispered Robin harshly, letting out his breath with a sigh

The First grins "Now, what do you say?" she asks softly, tiling her head to the side and looking at him intently

Robin lowered his head feeling the beginning of tears pricking his eyelids. "Thankyou" he whispered softly.

xxxxx

Back at Buffy's house

Xander groaned loudly as Buffy and Liam helped him through the doorway. Spike followed a grim expression on his face. They hobbled through the front door, and everyone looked up curiously. The Potentials were all in the living room dancing happily to 'whenever, wherever' by Shakira, the AI team and the Scooby's all gathered around. All of them looked pleased to see Xander was still ok, everyone except Anya that is, who actually looked a little annoyed.

"What happened?" asked Dawn worriedly, as she stepped out of the way

Xander snorted "What do you think happened? Another demon woman was attracted to me!" on the other side of the room Anya rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. Xander continued on his rant, turning to Willow with a desperate look in his eyes "I'm going gay, I've decided I'm turning gay. Willow, gay me up. Come on, let's gay!" he shouted

Everyone froze, shocked looks on all their faces, just inside the door, a few feet behind the ranting Xander, Liam scrunched his eyebrows in confusion "Why would anyone want to turn gay?" he muttered softly, to low for anyone beside Buffy or Spike to hear.

In the living room Faith started laughing, shaking her head in amusement and Cordelia raised her eyebrows. In the middle of the room Willow tensed "What?" she whispered slowly, a little embarrassed.

Xander took a step forward desperately "You heard me! Just tell me what to do. I'm mentally undressing Hayden Christensen right now! That's a start, isn't it?" he hedged

Andrew smiled to himself wistfully "Ahh…Hans Solo…" he whispered nodding to himself. Everyone gave him a very strange look and Liam took a small step backwards while Buffy looked up at Liam and smiled.

"Come on!" Xander yelled "Let's get this gay show on the gay road. Help me out here!"

Behind Xander Buffy smirked as she folded her arms across her chest "What if you start attracting male demons?" she asked coyly, raising her eyebrows. A few of them laughed, Faith and Gunn included.

Standing beside Willow, Dawn ducked her head and giggled "Clem always liked you!"

Liam folded his arms across his chest "You better not!" he snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously, his accent thickening in his anger.

Anya pouts "It would serve you right!"

Giles had been standing away from the group, at that moment he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Children, enough" he sighed

"I'll need some stylish new clothes" Xander murmured "Maybe some hair gel"

Liam actually looked a little scared "But he's totally not my type…" he whispered softly. Beside his Spike just grinned while Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Enough!" shouted Giles again, exasperated "Have you learned nothing from tonight's assorted chaos? There isn't time for fun and games and quips about orientation" he sighed

Liam frowned "Easy for you to say!" he snapped "You're not a demon!" he shuddered "I don't want to be gay!"

Spike nodded "He's got a point" the blonde vampire pointed out with a shrug.

Lorne shrugged "Oh, I don't know, he's not that bad looking" the green empathy demon admitted quietly

Giles glared at both vampires, deciding to ignore Lorne's comment for the moment "This isn't a joke!" he hissed, "Girls are going to die, we may die! It's time to get serious!" he shook his head and walked out of the room.

Xander sighed and shifted on his feet "I just don't want to be only attracted to demon woman" he muttered shaking his head

Faith laughed and shrugged "Hey, don't worry about it!" she winked at him "I always thought you were kinda cute" she shrugged. Beside her Cordelia nodded, a reassuring smile on her face.

Beside Buffy Liam shifted on his feet "So, that mean's you're not going gay?" he asked softly

Xander nodded

Liam sighed in relief "Oh good!" beside him Buffy rolled her eyes, again and shook her head in amusement.

As everyone laughed, Cordelia suddenly froze. A soft gasp coming from her throat as her eyes widened and became white and blank. She started screaming as the vision took a hold of her.

xxxxx

A dark alley, on the other side of town

A large rat scuttled through the trashcans in the corner of the alley squeaking softly, and rummaging for food. A low rumble sounded in the alley, vibrating through the stone. Sending the ground shaking slightly. The rat froze in fear, raising its head and sniffing the air. He squeaked softly, ran between the wall and a large dumpster and out of the alley, not willing to stick around.

The ground rumbled the stones on the floor breaking as a crack ripped through the ground. Hot steam erupted from the cracks in the ground, hissing as it touched the cold stone. The ground rumbled again and the cracks opened further, suddenly a jumble of rocks burst forth from the ground, punched from the ground. A low growl rumbled from the throat of a large demon as it scrambled out of the hole it had made in the earth.

The Beast clawed at the earth, scrabbling to pull itself up, as it lifted it's horned head and looked around. It growled again, pulling itself to it feet and slowly unfolded to its impossible height. It surveyed the area, a smirk gracing its distorted features. Its cloven feet moved forward, each step sending the ground shuddering again. He looked around curiously, sniffing and snarling.

A few meters below a quiet voice pipped up "Hi" the First, in Buffy's form announced

The Beast looked down, and blinked in astonishment at the perky blonde "Yes" it drawled, it's deep voice gravelly.

The First beamed "You and me, we need to talk" it announced, placing its small hands on it's perfectly formed hips "So, wanna go get a mocha? My treat!"

The Beast looked down at the small blonde and looked her up and down "And who are you?" it growled

The First blinked "Oh, I'm sorry" it apologized. "I'm evil, the creator of all evil and you, my little Beast." It smiled brilliantly "You and I are going to create some waves"

The Beast paused, its small brain slowly working through this revelation. The First was patient, clasping its hand behind its back and slowly shifting on its feet, a smile still plastered firmly on its pretty heart-shaped face. Finally The Beast growled, nodding its head "It's a deal" it hissed sticking out a claw like hand. The First looked down, smirked and held out its hand, its incorporeal flesh going strait through the Beast's outstretched claw.

The Beast blinked, again struggling to make sense of this new information. The First smirked "Now you see my little dilemma" it grinned again, took a few steps back and turned on its heel, it's blonde hair whipping around it's face. "You coming?" it called over its shoulder, walking out of the alley and heading down the street.

The Beast paused for a second, thinking hard, then it followed. Its large cloven feet sending the ground rumbling in its wake.

**A/N: Woah, this one was a hard one to write! Lol, You would notice that I changed a few things around in this episode. Which is a re-write of 'First Date'. I've been looking forward to writing Xander's 'gay' speech since I found out I was going to re-write the rest of Buffy S7. lol. So much fun! About the inclusion of the Beast, yes it is the Beast from Angel. I wasn't originally going to include anything from Angel but then I realised I wanted to put the Beast in. I've got plans for him, and hopefully it will make the plot a little different from cannon. Lol.**

**Last of all, I'm so sorry about the song selections. I totally wanted Faith and the potentials to dance to 'kings or leon' or maybe Lady Gaga, even though she is a bit strange… But then I realised this is 2003. lol, total blonde moment! So alas, the less then hip selection. They are all current songs though (as of 2003) and are from the So Fresh CD 'hits of Winter 2003 and 2002. lol. While I was listening to them I was reminiscing about being 14 and a total loser. Lol, ah…unwanted memories…**

**Anyway's, if you enjoyed this please, please review. It's my birthday and all that jazz!**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just wanted to say I'm so sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've been working on my Buffy/Angel one-shot collection, and have just been trying to get some more writing done! This month just went by so fast! Enjoy.**

It's Always You

Chapter 15

"Cordelia, Cordelia!" Wesley shouted frantically, shaking the seer's shoulder desperately. Cordelia opened her eyes, she was lying on the floor. Her back cushioned against Wesley as her whole body shivered with pain.

Somewhere above her Fred whispered softly "I didn't think the visions hurt her any more…"

Cordelia gasped and took a deep breath "This wasn't a normal vision" she muttered, raising her hand and rubbing her head. She looked up and caught Buffy's eye "You wouldn't believe what's coming" she whispered, her eyes wide and fearful. Wesley helped her to her feet and eased her onto the couch as Gunn walked back into the room, holding a glass of water. He handed it to the seer. She sighed as she leaned back against the comfy cushions and sighed softly. "This is not good" she whispered

Buffy sat down beside her "Can you tell us what you saw?" she asked softly, reaching out and squeezing Cordy's hand softly.

The seer bit her lip "Not much" she muttered "A demon, tall," she raised a hand and brushed it down her face in frustration "It felt….ancient…strong"

"Intelligent?" asked Giles

Cordelia frowned "No…but it's calculating" she paused "It's ruthless"

Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes "Great… this is just what we need!"

"It was made of rock" Cordelia muttered shaking her head

"What?" whispered Buffy, glancing up at the rest of the group and frowning in confusion.

Cordy shrugged "It was completely made of rock, the First was with it" she shook her head

"The First?" Buffy asked

Cordy shrugged again "Well, I'm assuming you weren't talking to it" she announced, looking at Buffy and rolling her eyes.

Liam frowned "What kind of idiot works with someone with a head of rock?" he asked

Cordy sighed "Because the games are just beginning, and you take all the muscle you can get" she muttered softly

xxxxx

Later that night

"Well, at least it was better then my last birthday" Buffy announced as she slowly unzipped her jeans and let them drop to the floor.

Standing a few feet in front of her Liam watched her movements and smiled as he took of his shirt. They were in the bathroom; everyone was either in bed, crashing on the floor in the living room, back in their own houses or in the case of the AI team back at the hotel. Buffy and Liam were the only ones up, and had decided to take advantage of the quiet by taking a shower together. They were still both covered in blood and dust anyway.

Liam grinned "What happened last birthday?" he asked curiously as he threw his shirt to the floor, took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Buffy tilted her hips up, and smiled at him flirtatiously. She wrapped her arms around his neck "Dawn made a wish to a Vengeance demon and we ended up spending two day's not being able to leave the house" she explained with a roll of her eyes.

Liam quirked an eyebrow and grinned, running his hand down her back to cup her buttocks "Doesn't seem so bad to me, I can think of a few things you can do without leaving the house" he smirked

Buffy rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully.

Liam just grinned at her, leaned down and captured his mouth with hers as he gave her a hard, passionate kiss. Buffy sighed softly, closing her eyes and tilting her head up. She opened her mouth slightly and let him explore it with his tongue. She felt his hands slide up over her hips to touch her waist; he pushed her shirt up, teasing the taunt skin of her stomach. She leaned back and raised her arms and he pulled the shirt from her body, leaving her in just her bra and floral print panties. Liam smirked as he looked her over, his eyes dark and full of desire.

She shivered under his touch, dropped her arms and gripped the buckle on his jeans. He smirked at her and held himself still as she slowly undid the belt and fastenings of his jeans before letting them drop to the floor.

She could see the hard length of him tenting the fabric of his boxers and she grinned, glanced up at him and slipped her hand under the fabric to grip him tight. He moaned softly and closed his eyes in anticipation, a small smile tugging at his lips.

She grinned, her eyes twinkling mischievously as she pulled his boxers down. Dropping to her knees in front of him and taking him in her mouth and sucking him softly. He moaned loudly, a desperate groan in the back of his throat as her hot mouth closed around him. "Oh, Jesus….Buffy…" he gasped as he tilted his head back, fisted his hands in her hair and shivered. Groaning softly his whole body tingling and shaking under her administrations.

Buffy took her time, making sure she touched every single part of him. Kissing him, stroking him, and licking him slowly. He groaned again, shuddering in her hand, Buffy smirked, liking his reaction.

He yelled hoarsely and gripped her hair tightly as he came. Buffy swallowed his cum, licked her lips, and leaned back. Liam gasped, pulled her to her feet and kissed her desperately, he could taste himself on her lips and it turned him on, again. He grabbed her panties and pulled them off. They stumbled back, hitting the shower door and laughing quietly. Buffy reached behind her, unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor. Liam opened the shower door and Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shower with her. The door banged shut behind them as Liam pushed her against the cool tiles, Buffy laughed as he pressing himself against her.

Buffy reaching out and just managed to find the tap and turn on the water. A blast of icy cold water flowed over them and they both yelped. Liam turned the other tap on quickly and slowly the water started to warm. They both sighed, and then laughed again. Buffy leaned back further against the wall. Tilted her hips and raised her legs to wrap around his waist. Liam leaned forward, leaning his forehead against hers as he reached between their bodies and pushed his hand between her curls. She moaned grabbed his shoulders and held him tight.

Their lips found each others again, pulling at each other desperately. His lips were cool against her heated flesh. His tongue cool as it twined around hers. He gripped her legs and pulled her up, manoeuvring her small body so she hovered over him, teasing her as the tip of his cock brushed against her curls. Buffy gasped quietly, digging her nails into his shoulders and tilting her hips "Oh, Liam' she gasped "Please, I need you, I need you so much…" she moaned again. Looking down at him and catching his eye, smirking and lowering herself over him, her tight warm passage stretching around his quivering length. Liam closed his eyes briefly and moaned softly.

Buffy was gasping, her breathing coming in pants and small moans. Pulling her lips away she sucked in a deep breath before leaning forward and kissing him again. She was shaking, her whole body quivering in pleasure. Liam hands travelling over her body, teasing her, his fingers brushing against her hardened nibbles, squeezing her breasts and rubbing her clit.

The water was hot now, steam rising around them and fogging up the entire room. Buffy bucked her hips, meeting Liam's thrusts stroke for stroke. Her whole body was tingling now, her moans getting louder as she clutched at his shoulders and gripped him tight. She screamed throwing her head back as she finally found her release. Liam yelled as well, finding his second release as Buffy squeezed him tight. He held her tight, mewing softly as she shuddered out her release before she stilled.

Liam groaned painfully, wrapping his arms around her waist and bending his head to kiss her throat. He could feel and hear the blood pumping through her veins, her heart pounding in her chest. He groaned and licked at her mark, causing her to moan again. He swallowed thickly, took an un-needed breath and pulled himself away, letting her drop to the floor. He stood in the middle of the shower and stood still as the water fell around him. Buffy looked up, and frowned "What?" she whispered

He shook his head "It's nothing, just…" he licked his lips "I can smell your blood" he whispered.

Buffy looked at him sympathetically, reached forward and wrapped her arms around his waist "It's ok" she whispered softly.

Liam didn't look convinced so she grabbed her bottle of shimmering body wash and squirted it onto a loofa and started rubbing it over his body. It had the desired effect, soon Liam moaned again as he felt himself harden. Buffy smirked as he looked at her and rolled his eyes, taking the loofa from her and started rubbing it gently over her skin. Buffy turned around and leaned her back against his chest as he moved the loofa over her belly. She smiled slowly as she closed her eyes and started to relax. Liam laughed in her ear and leaned down to kiss her neck.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, in the centre of town

The Beast paused, looked down at the frothy sweet beverage sitting on the table in front of him and picked it up. Wrapping its big clawed hands around the mug and raising it to its lips to take a sip. He growled, and licked its lips "Ummm"

On the opposite side of the table 'The First', in Buffy form grinned happily "It's nice isn't it?" she chuckled "Mocha is just the right thing to make everything all right again"

The Beast slowly placed the cup back on the table, and looked straight into its lifeless eyes "Why did you call me here?" it rumbled "The spell that was used to banish me was very powerful. Only one with a great deal of power would be able to bring me back" it growled

The First grinned, the corner of its lips twitching in mirth. "Because I need you" it whispered, raising an eyebrow and smiling coyly. It reached out and placed a hand on the Beast's arm, its fingers passed through its skin "I need power, I need muscle. My attempt to open the seal have been thwarted again" she frowned briefly "I need a demon who can handle the big stuff, do you think your up for that?" she asked

The Beast paused; it took another sip of its mocha as it slowly contemplated the First's proposal. "I do not play well with others" it growled "The last time the vampire I recruited was less then grateful…"

The First chuckled "Ah yes…Angelus" the first smirked "He is but a lowly vampire" she quirked an eyebrow "Granted a hunky and sexy vampire, with such penetrating eyes…" it sighed wistfully "He was a fool to cross you" she whispered

The Beast grunted appreciatively "What do you have in mind?" it asked slowly

The First, as Buffy smirked, leaned her elbows just above the table, hooked her hands under her chin and leaned forward "How do you feel about blocking out the sun?" she asked in a hush tone.

xxxxx

Sunnydale High, the next morning

Buffy sat at her desk, busy typing at the computer when Principal Wood slowly walks into her cubical and sits down in the chair on the other side of her desk. She glances up from her report, and frowns softly "What's the what?" she asks softly, taking her hands off the keyboard and folding them in her lap nervously.

Cordelia's vision the night before had left them all shaken, added to that Giles had left again, this time he was looking for some way to disable Spike's trigger. All in all, it was not the best start to the day.

Principal Wood shakes his head "I've had about 5 students come to me this morning with cuts and bruises." He paused "It's only 8.30"

Buffy smiled thinly "The hellmouth has begun its semi-annual percolation. Usually, it blows around May" she told him matter of fatly

Wood sighed and glanced out of her office window as a few girls screamed and ran past "Was it like this before, I mean, it just seems to me as if things are getting bad faster then we thought"

"We're a little ahead of schedule. With Cordy's vision it seems things are picking up faster then we thought. The First has decided to pick up its game"

"Vision?" asked Wood softly

Buffy shook her head dismissively "She saw a new player, an ancient rock demon"

Wood frowned "Good thing I decided to give you this then" he muttered, reaching down beside him, grabbed a bag Buffy didn't see him walk in with and dumped it on her desk. It clanged heavily and Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, reaching out and touching the leather duffle in reverence.

Wood smiled "An emergency kit. This bag belonged to my mother" he whispered

Buffy took her hand away "A Slayer keepsake? I-I couldn't, it's yours" she murmured

Robin shook his head "You have to. Technically, it should have been passed down directly to you throughout the years, but after my mother died…I guess I just couldn't part with it" he admitted softly.

Buffy looked up at him and smiled softly "Thankyou" she whispered

Robin smiled softly "I don't know what's inside, exactly, but I know it has something to do with her power. Well, your power, the Slayers power." He muttered

"I don't know what to say" she whispered softly

Robin chuckled "Don't worry about it…I just want to see where you work"

Buffy blinked "Uh,,, here" she quirked an eyebrow

Robin chuckled again "No, no… while I'm sure you do great work at this desk…" he began. Buffy's eyes widened and she blushed at she remembered the 'great work' she and Liam had done on the desk a few weeks ago. "…I want to see where you do your other work" Robin asked, continuing on as if he hadn't noticed her blush.

Buffy blinked "Oh" she muttered "Right" she bit her lip "My other work…" she looked away in embarrassment.

xxxxx

Back at Buffy's house

Buffy and Robin walk into the living room as she chats away happily "So, after all the potential Slayers, who seem to keep popping up from, like, every corner of the earth were getting killed…." she smiled and closed the door and walked into the living room. Robin followed

"By the First?' he asked

"Agents of" corrected Buffy.

Wesley and Lorne looked up. Robin paused as he took in Lorne's green skin and bright, red suit. Wesley glanced at Buffy, quickly checking her reaction and then stood up and offered his hand "Wesley Wyndem-Pryce" he introduced himself.

Robin shook his hand and smiled "Robin Wood, Principal of Sunnydale high" he grinned

Buffy smiled as Lorne introduced himself as well. She noticed Robin seemed a little shocked at the empathy demons appearance, but he was obviously trying to keep an open mind.

"We thought the council could protect them" she went on "But, unfortunately, no one was protecting the Council, and all their watchers were killed. Word got out, and they've all been coming here since" she sighed

Robin smiled "Well, there's nothing like the end of the world to bring people together"

Lorne smirked "Works better then a sell-out Vegas show"

Wesley laughed while both Buffy and Robin frowned in confusion. Just then Andrew wanders in from the kitchen looking annoyed. "Where the hell have you been?" he snaps crossing his mitted hands over his chest. "This sponge cake is kicking my ass"

"Yeah, I hear there tricky" muttered Robin glancing at Buffy out of the corner of his eyes.

Buffy sighed loudly "Robin, this is…Andrew" she rolled her eyes. They shake hands and Buffy continues "Andrew is our…actually, he's our hostage"

"I like to think of myself more as more of a 'guestage'" he uncrossed his arms and makes air quotes with his mitted hands.

Robin frowned while on the other side of the room the others rolled her eyes. "So, you-you hold him here against his will?" he asked Buffy raising his eyebrows.

Buffy shrugged "Well, he was evil, and people got killed and now…" she paused

"Now he bakes" Lorne offered with a small shrug of his shoulders

Buffy nodded regretfully "It's a thing" she whispered.

There was a clattering on the stars and Liam walked into the room. Buffy looked over to him and she smiled, he smiled back, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly "Hey" he whispered

She smiled "Hey" she kissed him again and then took a small step back. Acutely aware that her boss was in the same room. "You remember Robin?" she asked him, jerking her head in the principals direction.

Liam nodded and offered his hand to Wood who shook it and smiled "Hey again"

Andrew crossed his arms over his chest again "Could we at least try to keep our secret headquarters a little bit secret? Keep bringing people in, they're gonna see everything. They'll see the big board" he sighed, rolling his eyes.

They all looked at him strangely "Andrew" murmured Buffy patiently "We don't have a big board" she whispered.

Andrew smirked and runs across the room to grab the white board he had stuffed behind a chair in the corner "I…er…made it myself" he gushed as he held it up. It was a map of Sunnydale, complete with roads, a little icon for the school and various cemeteries.

Robin blinked "Oh, I wouldn't have guessed" he muttered

Lorne winced while Wesley just looked shocked and Liam snorted in amusement. Andrew smiled as he held up the big board "Uh, this is us. And this represents the First in various incarnations. And, uh, there's no pattern to the naked eye yet, but the instance one emerges, yours truly is on it!" he mutters

Buffy looks at Robin, jerks her head and they both leave the room. Liam follows them but stays in the kitchen when they walk outside to watch the potentials train. He hates how he can't go out into the sunshine. He sighs and jumps up onto the kitchen bench and peeks through the window, careful to keep out of the sunlight but leaning forward and listening intently. He hears Buffy and Robin talking quietly, then Kennedy as she starts yelling at one of the potentials. He peered through the wooden-slat blinds and watched as one of the girls, he thought her name might be Chloe, drop to the floor and start doing push ups. He could see Cordelia and Fred sitting under a tree on the other side of the backyard, the two girls were chatting animatedly, laughing and smiling and just having fun.

He heard movement from down the hall and turned his head in time to see Willow walk into the kitchen carrying an armful of weapons, a crossbow and some stakes and a small axe. Faith following her, she smirked at him and dug in her pocket for a packet of cigarettes as she opened the door for the witch and followed Willow out onto the porch. Liam sighed again loudly and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He heard Buffy introduce Faith and Willow, heard Willow start babbling about the weapons she carried and Buffy assure her that Robin new what was going on. Faith laughed and help out her hand as she puffed at her cigarette "So, you're a vampire hunter" she asked, cocking her eyebrow and tilting her hip.

He noticed the glimmer of interest in Robin's dark eyes as he smiled at the sultry Slayer "Yeah, I guess you could say that" he heard Robin mutter

Faith paused and looked Wood slowly up and down, then she smirked again "Hot" she muttered giving him a smile before she snuffed out her cigarette and bounded down the stars to the grass. She tapped Kennedy on the shoulder and Liam noticed as the potential nodded and slipped into the group, letting Faith lead the training situation.

Buffy and Robin had turned and walked back into the house. He jumped off the counter and waited for them. Buffy smiled at him, took his hand in hers and led him and Robin down into the basement.

Liam could hear Spike and Anya talking as they descended the stairs to the basement and cocked his head in interest. "But you just let his go!" Anya's shrill voice sounded up the stairs.

Buffy raised her eyebrows as they got to the bottom of the stairs and watched as Spike placed his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes "After saving your life!" he snapped at the former vengeance demon.

Anya frowned at him "For not. That was one of D'Hoffryn's killers, Spike. He won't stop coming 'til he kills me!"

Spike rolled his eyes again "Yet here you are, walking, talking, annoying" he snapped. He turned and noticed Liam, Buffy and Robin and glared as Liam smirked.

"But you fought like such a wimpier, what with the lifting and the running" she pouted and looked at Spike with contempt, Liam grinned in amusement.

Spike glared "Anya, think!" he snapped, throwing his arms up into the air in exasperation "I fight, demon boy gets lucky, I get knocked out, you get killed true?" he pauses and watches as Anya thinks about that, opens her mouth to speak then rolls her eyes and huffs. "We both know the safest and sanest way of saving your life was to keep you with me, away from danger."

Anya grunts, pouts and shakes her head as she stalks past him, slips past Buffy and the others and runs up the stairs.

Spike turns around and shouts up at her "No need to thanks me!" he snaps "I'm just the one who beat him off" he calms down and looks at Buffy "Repelled him would perhaps be the better phrase." He muttered

"Demon?" asks Liam, raising his eyebrow curiously

Spike just glared at him

"Figured" Buffy muttered

Wood walked further into the room and turned "I hope we're not intruding" he muttered to the blonde vampire.

Spike paused and looked at Robin curiously "Not a bit. And just what brings our good principal to this neck of the gloom" he muttered quietly

"I'm showing him our operations. Us" Buffy told him quietly as she looked between them.

Spike paused "Fine by me" he shrugged "Big fight against evil coming up. The more good guys we've got, the longer we'll all live"

Robin paused "Is that what you are?" he asked quietly "A good guy?"

Spike tilted his head to the side "I haven't heard any complaints" he murmured, then he paused and started again "Well…I have heard a few complaints over the years, but then I just killed whoever spoke up, and that was pretty much that." He admitted

Robin turns and looks Spike directly in the eye. Buffy looks between the two men and laughs nervously "He's joking" she muttered

"No, he's not" Robin whispered quietly

"No, I'm not" Spike admits softly "But that's the old me"

Robin reply was equally as soft "Why don't you tell me about him?"

Liam eyebrows are in his hair now as Buffy looks frantically back and forth between the vampire and the vampire hunter. The electricity in the room was cracking, one spark and it was all going to go up in flames. Spike paused for a second; thinking about what Robin had asked "Not much to tell now. I've changed" he whispered

"Now that you have a soul?" Robin asked softly

Spike turns and looks at Buffy, his pale eyes showing his accusation and hurt that she had told him "Yeah. That was a big deal…Very private" he glared at Buffy "What, you just telling everyone now?" he snapped

"Oh, come on Spike. Don't blame Buffy, I asked" he takes a few steps towards Spike

Spike almost growls as he takes a step towards Robin "Right, the educator" he stops a few feet from the principal glaring up at him in hatred "Yeah, I went to great lengths. Lots of trouble, and now I'm unique" behind him Liam snarled quietly and Spike pauses "Well, more or less" he shrugged "Got myself a soul, whatever the hell that means" he muttered.

"How's that working out for you?" Robin asked

Spike shrugged "It's still a work in progress"

Liam opened his mouth to put in his two cents but Buffy shook her head at him. He sighed and kept silent as Buffy stepped up and stood between Robin and Spike "I think we'd better get upstairs" she murmured softly

Spike smirked "Right, give him the full tour. You don't want to miss a look at her weapon's chest"

Robin pursed his lips and nodded. Buffy turned and headed up the stairs, Robin looked at Spike for the last time before he followed the blonde slayer.

Once Robin and Buffy were out of sight Liam sighs and turns to look at Spike "Think she'll be mad if I kill him? He annoys me."

Spike chuckles despite himself and shakes his head "I think she'll be a bit ticked" he smirked "But a bloke can dream"

Liam raised his eyebrows "We could be sneaky?" he whispers

Spike raised his eyebrows "Not sneaky enough" he muttered grudgingly as he reaches into his pocket and fishes for a smoke.

xxxxx

Later that afternoon

Dawn and Buffy were in Dawn's room, Buffy was folding up some blankets, while Dawn was sitting on her bed, swinging her legs and watching Buffy move slowly around the room. "So I took a look inside that emergency bag Principal Wood gave you" she started to say

Buffy straightened a toy bear on the dresser "And?" she asked distracted as she bent down and picked up a discarded sock.

"Smelled weird" muttered Dawn as she wrinkled her nose "Kinda like Grandma's closet, but worse"

Buffy made a disgusted face as she straightened up "I didn't know that was possible" she muttered "Anything we could use?" she asked

Dawn shrugged "Trinkets, weapons, one very large textbook" she sighs and picks up the ancient book lying beside her on the bed. She flips through it, a small frown on her face "Translation's gonna be a bitch, but…Do you know that ancient Sumerians do not speak English?" she snapped

Buffy scoffs "There worse then the French!" she jokes "Anything else?" she asks again

Dawn looks down "Uh, yeah. A box. A big, fat, un openable box. I'm betting whatever the deal is about this emergency bag, you'll find it in the box" she places the book back down on the bed and stands up. Buffy gathers a pile of dirty clothes and heads out of the room, Dawn trails behind her

"Good. Keep it up" Buffy mutters "Don't you have any real homework?" she asks

Dawn smiles behind her "Oh, you mean, like, schoolwork?" she asks quietly

"Yeah"

"Well, I've got a system going. It's called flunking out" she giggles as Buffy turns and glares at her "No, just kidding. I'm paying someone to do my work for me" she squeal's again when Buffy makes an angry noise in the back of her throat.

Dawn laughs "I'm kidding, I love to see your eyes change colour when you think I'm gonna flunk out of…" she gasps in shock

They had been walking past the bathroom when the door had opened unexpectedly, a waft of steam flowed into the hall and startling them both. Liam appeared in the doorway and jumped slightly as they startled him. He was wearing yet another pair of jeans, this time they were a dark blue. A grey button-down shirt and dark jacket were in his arms. As he stepped out into the hall they could see small water drops running down his bare chest.

Dawn gulped slightly as Buffy's eyes widened and she eyed Liam's pecks with appreciation. He smiled lazily. Buffy shook her head frantically, then she frowned, took a step forward and pushed at his shoulders "Liam!" she hissed "You can't walk around half-naked!" behind her Dawn cheeks had turned a faint pink.

Liam rolled his eyes "I haven't heard any complaints" he smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows and reaching out to wrap his arms around her waist. Buffy rolled her eyes.

Liam grinned again and was bending down to kiss her when there was a loud scream from downstairs. Liam jumped and turned to look down the hall. Then he looked back at Buffy, his eyes wide and as one they turned and raced down the hall and down the stairs. Buffy practically jumping down the last couple of steps, Liam on her heels as they raced into the living room.

Cordelia was lying in the middle of the living room floor, again. Wesley was supporting her head. The rest of the AI team, Gunn, Lorne and the Scooby's, including Faith were standing around looking concerned. Fred rushed into the room at the same time, holding a glass of water and a packet of painkillers in her hand.

Buffy gasped "What happened?" she asked, dropping to her knees beside the seer and taking her hand. Cordy smiled and sat up slowly. Wesley supported her and she leaned back up against his shoulder. She took the glass of water Fred handed her and a handful of painkillers. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly.

"Another vision" she gasped hoarsely

"The Beast again?" whispered Buffy softly

Cordelia nodded slightly

"What did you see?" asked Wes in concern

xxxxx

Los Angeles, California USA

The Beast growled softly as it looked up at the offices of Wolfram and Hart's LA offices. This was going to be fun!

It moved slowly up the stone steps in front of the building, each step sending the ground rumbling. It growled low in its throat, pushed open the glass doors and stepped into the large lobby. A security guard was sitting behind a desk, he looked up took one look at the Beast and jumped to his feet, his eyes opened wide in fear.

He pulled his pistol from the holster at his waist and raised it to eye level "Stop, or I'll shoot!" he shouted desperately, his hands were shaking slightly and sweat was running down his forehead.

The Beast paused for a second, then it smiled an evil smirk and moved forward, showing no fear of the guard or his firearm. The guard swore, took a step back and fired the gun in quick succession. The bullet's hit the hard rock over the Beasts chest and rocketed off, causing no damage to the Beast at all as it continued to walk forward.

The guard's eyes widened in horror "Shit" he muttered, he threw the gun away and started to back away when the Beast growled loudly, angry now and lunged forward. For a demon so tall, it was surprisingly quick. It seized the guard by the front of his shirt and lifted the terrified, screaming man high into the air. It leaned forward, its red eyes staring into the guards wide blue eyes and growled "Where is the amulet?" it hissed angrily

The guard squeaked and shook in fear "I don't know" he muttered desperately "Please, I don't know" he was scrapping desperately at the Beasts grip on his shirt "Please, I have a family, I have a family" he whispered again.

The Beast chuckled softly "You are no use to me now human" it growled. With that it turned and tossed the guard out of the glass windows. The guard screamed in terror as he crashed through the glass and hit the pavement with a sickening thud. He didn't move and the Beast grinned in satisfaction.

It turned and looked towards the elevator, and then shuffled forward. Its mouth curved into a cruel smile.

It was meticulous, moving slowly as it searched each floor for the artefact it was looking for. It killed everyone it came across, tossing them out windows, crushing them under its large rock hooves, or ripping their hearts from their chests.

Blood coated the floor, bodies littered the corridors, people were screaming and crying, the Beast was in its element. It revealed in the destruction it caused. Roaring it approval, smashing and ripping offices apart as it continued to search for what it came for. This continued on every floor. By the time he reached the 20th, it was getting impatient, and angry. It wanted to find this amulet as soon as possible. It was key for the First's plans for the destruction of Sunnydale.

The Beast liked to destroy things, to smash and bash. And this amulet seemed to be a great way to achieve that. It was the only one that could retrieve the amulet, because the First was incorporeal and could not touch it in this dimension.

The First had explained that the amulet was in the offices of the Wolfram and Hart building, that it was a large crystal on a chain and could be used to block out the sun. The Beast had found itself smiling when the First had explained it to him.

The Beast wandered down the hall, it stopped in front of a closed office door with the name Lilah Morgan, written on a gold plaque on the door. It smirked, pulled back its fist and ploughed it through the wooden doors. They shattered at the impact and flew back on their hinges.

Lilah was perched on the edge of her desk; tears streaked her cheeks as she shook slightly in fear. In her hands she held a long golden chain which on the end dangled a large clear crystal. She held it out in front of her as the Beast shuffled into the room.

"Is this what you are looking for?" she asked, smirking slightly. The Breast rumbled happily, reached out and took the amulet from her fingers. He cocked its head to the side and regarded her curiously "You have been most helpful" it drawled

Lilah relaxed and started to smile, believing herself to be safe when the Beast suddenly grasped her around the neck and pulled her to her feet "Most helpful indeed" it growled as it squeezed. There was a soft popping sound of breaking bones as her neck shattered. The Beast let go of Lilah and stepped back as her cooling body slumped to the floor, her dead eyes staring unblinking up at the ceiling.

The Beast turned away without another glance and held up the amulet critically. Then it smirked and curled its fist around the chain, careful not to break it as it turned and sauntered out of the ruined office. Its large feet causing the floor to shake.

xxxxx

Buffy frowned and stood up, Liam wrapped her arms around her waist and squeezed, offering her what little comfort her could at that moment "Do you know what it wants' this amulet for?" she asked the seer quietly. Cordelia had just fined explaining what she had seen… the Beast making a slushy out of the lawyers.

Cordelia shook her head "No" she whispered softly

Buffy frowned again then she placed her hand on her hips "Willow can you call Robin, get him back over here?" she murmured "Dawn, get the potentials upstairs, Wes can you grab the emergency kit from the other room"

"What are we doing?" asked Xander

"I'm declaring an emergency!" snapped Buffy, looking up at her friend and rolling her eyes.

"I wish Giles was still here" whispered Cordelia softly as she slowly got to her feet.

Buffy smiled as she looked at the seer "He's following up some leads for finding out about Spike's trigger" she reminded them. Remembering that Giles had left again early that morning.

Cordelia and the others nodded, knowing that Giles had not been particular happy to be going again so soon, but it was unavoidable.

Willow and Wesley walked back into the room, both of them were smiling. Wesley heaved the large bag onto the coffee table and unzipped the duffle. Willow stopped beside Buffy and grinned "He's on his way" she whispered softly, looking up and laying her hand on the Slayers shoulder.

"What are you thinking B" Faith asked softly, shifting nervously on her feet

Buffy licked her lips "I'm thinking this Beast is smarter then he looks" she whispered quietly.

**A/N: Before you all ask, yes that amulet is the same one Angel gave Buffy at the start of 'Chosen' the same one Spike wore to destroy the Hellmouth. But you will all notice that I'm using it in a slightly different way. Hope your all liking this new twist! Please, please review if you like it! Sorry again for the wait!**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys, it has been a busy month!**

It's Always You

Chapter 16

"I thought you'd want to be here for this" Buffy whispered softly as she looked up and smiled at Robin.

He nodded slowly "Yeah, you thought right" he murmured

Everyone, the AI team, the Scooby's, as well as Faith and Kennedy were standing around the living room. The AI team had distanced themselves a little bit and were standing a little further away, trying to stay out of the way. Liam was the exception; he was staying close to Buffy. He was tense and nervous and kept looking around and growling softly under his breath. Robin kept looking at Spike, his dark eyes narrowing in anger as he stared at the blond vampire.

Xander, Willow, Anya and Kennedy started to slowly go through the contents of the bag, pulling out books and various weapons. Finally Kennedy pulled out a very large, flat, metal box.

"This emergency bag's got some pretty neat stuff in it" Dawn whispered in delight as she reached down and picked up a brightly coloured charm. She smiled, put it down and picked up the large book "Weapons, charms and advanced reading assignments, joy!"

"Cool stuff, we've all seen it before" Xander muttered

Liam raised an eyebrow and pointed to the box "Except that. What's inside it?" he muttered

Robin shrugged "Mmmm… I don't know. It hasn't been opened since…" Buffy reaches over and breaks the lock of the box with no effort at all "Well, since now" Robin finished

Everyone leaned forward as Buffy slowly opened the box. Liam raised an eyebrow and slowly pulled out a metal object from the box. It was in the shape of a demon, he chuckled and moved the demon around in front of him playfully "Grr…Argh!" he muttered, as he smirked.

Buffy rolled her eyes and snatched the figure from his hands "Stop it" she snapped "It's not a toy, this is important!" she told him exasperated. Liam glared at her sullenly and folded his arms across his chest.

"Their shadow-casters" Dawn muttered, reading from the text book. "You put them in motion, and they tell you a story…" She frowned and flipped through the book "It says you can't just watch, you have to see."

"What the hell does that mean?" Anya asked softly

"It's cryptic" muttered Xander "I don't like it. Everytime instructions get cryptic, someone gets hurt, usually me." he muttered softly

"You can't just watch, you have to see?" Buffy mutters as she turns to Principal Wood "See what?" she asks quietly

Dawn shrugs "That's where all my fancy translating skills break down, but I think it's an origin myth. The story of the first slayer" she whispered.

'I-I saw her" Buffy whispered quietly as Wes, pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to Dawn. He took the book from her and examined it closely

"You saw the First Slayer?" asked Robin curiously

"In my dream" whispered Buffy

"So did I" whispered Faith, "In prison, the night before I was attacked. She said I had to…had to fight"

Buffy frowned "That's gotta mean something, right?" she asked quietly, almost reluctantly

Dawn licked her lips and glanced around nervously "This is getting wiggy" she whispered

Xander laughed nervously and clapped his hands together "So lets find out what this all means" he muttered.

A few minutes later all the lights in the living room had been turned off, the couches have been pushed to the corners of the room. Xander strikes a match and lights the wick in the centre of a round metal, mechanical object. Light fills the room, revealing the others standing around the edges of the room. Faith and Buffy were directly opposite Xander, standing closer then the others. Dawn and Wes were a few feet behind Xander, Wes held the book in his arms, Dawn was shifting on her feet nervously as she kept sneaking glances at the pages of the ancient book.

Wes cleared his throat pointedly "Dawn was right' he muttered. He gave the younger Summers a small encouraging smile. Dawn beamed, pleased with herself and looked around happily. "It is an origin tale, according to this… and my ancient Sumerian is a bit rusty, but you put the shadow casters on _that…_" he pointed at the round mechanical object "…one by one. They cast shadows and the shadows tell a story." He paused then and looks at Xander pointedly. "First, there is the Earth" He whispered

Xander reaches into the box at his feet and pulls out the first shadow caster. It is low and long, with a series of jagged points to represent mountains and a tall thin rod in the centre with a crescent moon shape at the top. As he fits the shape onto the mechanical object the light in the centre of the device casts a large dark shadow on the wall.

"_Boom, da-doom, boom"_

Tribal drums fill the room; everyone looks around in shock and apprehension. Dawn edges a few inches closer to Wesley and clutches at his arm, he puts his arm around her shoulder and gives her a reassuring hug.

"What's that sound?" Kennedy asks softly

Liam looks up and around "Sound the drums of war…" he muttered and chuckled quietly. Spike is standing besides the dark-vampire and just shakes his head.

Xander bit his lip "Ok, so far, so creepy" he muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Wes cleared his throat again "Then, there came the demons" he whispered

Xander again reached into the box and pulled out the figure of the demon, as he placed it on the shadow caster a series of low growls fills the room.

Spike tenses in anticipation but Liam smirks "Hey, that's us!" he hisses at the blonde vampire, a smirk on his face. Spike just rolls his eyes and sighs.

Wesley was still speaking "After demons, there came men" this time a series of chants filled the room when Xander placed the figure on the shadow caster.

Wes paused then, and he glanced up and looked at Buffy and then Faith "Men found a girl" his voice was filled with regret.

Xander glanced up at Faith and Buffy as well, this time he seemed more hesitant to put the figure of the girl on the shadow caster, and he was right to be. A high pitched scream fills the air and both Faith and Buffy freeze. Faith's eyes were wide while Buffy was trying to hold back tears.

Liam wasn't joking any more, he turned his head and looked down at Spike "I don't like this story any more" he whispered, low enough that only the blonde vampire could hear. Spike turned his head and looked up into Liam's dark, troubled eyes.

He nodded, "Yeah mate, neither do I" he muttered

Wesley flicked a page "The men took the girl to fight the demons…" his voice wavered slightly "…all demons. They, they chained her to the Earth" he stopped abruptly, swallowing the lump in the back of his throat.

Xander swore softly as he reached into the box for the last time and pulled out a metal representation of a chain. As he fit the figure into the last place on the shadow caster the device started to spin slowly, Xander took a hasty step back and raised his hands in the air in surrender as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"And then…" Wesley paused and frowned, "Bugger. I can't…I don't know this particular word. Something about darkness?" he looked annoyed with himself as he looked up at Buffy and Faith.

"What about the darkness?" Buffy whispered her voice a croak. The shadow caster starts to spin faster, making the shadows on the walls blur and twist. They start to move, acting out the story. They all see the demon advance on the girl; she stands her ground looking up at the demon defiantly, even as the chains restrict her movements.

Wesley's eyes widen "It says you cannot be shown. You cannot just watch, you must see. See for yourself, but only if your willing to make the exchange"

Dawn frowned up at Wesley "I thought you said your Sumerian was rusty?" she asked suspiciously

Wesley cocked an eyebrow "It's not in Sumerian any more" he admitted as he turned the book over and showed it to the younger Summers.

Suddenly there was a flash of bright blue light, and a portal forms in the centre of the device. It starts to grow until a door-sized window of light is in the middle of the room. A sudden hush falls over the gang. Buffy takes a deep breath and walks closer to investigate.

"What does it mean?" asked Xander softly

"It means we have to go in there" Buffy whispered, glancing behind her at Faith who nodded her head, a determined look on her face.

"What! No, it doesn't! Where does it say that? It doesn't say that!" Willow shouts in a panic as she steps closer

Liam furrows his brow in confusion and takes a few steps forwards "Did I miss a scene?" he asked "I don't remember that!"

"Buffy, you don't even know what you're exchanging. You don't know if you're ready yet, you and Faith both" Wes pleaded

Faith bit her lip "I'm as ready as I'll ever be Wes" she told him, she turned to Buffy "What do you say B? Ready to figure out what the hell we're here for?" she smirked

Buffy rolled her eyes but smiled at the other Slayer. Liam looked between the two Slayers and felt a tinge of fear race down his spine "No, Buffy! We don't know where you're going or how we'll get you back."

"Buffy, please!" whispered Willow softly

"How will we get you back?" asked Xander softly

"Find a way" Buffy told them with a smirk. She turned quickly, grabbed Faith's hand and pulled her towards the portal. Faith smirked back at the gang and jumped following Buffy into the portal. As soon as both Slayers had vanished from sight the portal closed with a soft 'whoosh' and the room is plunged into darkness.

Liam's eyes are wide "Where did she go! Buffy!" he yelled taking a step forward in his panic.

Spike grabbed his shoulder and held him back "Calm down ya great big lump!" he snapped

"What was that about an exchange?" Cordelia whispered softly from the other side of the room.

There is a bright flash of blue light in the dark room and suddenly an enormous, growling demon appears. Xander looked up and his eyes widened "Ahh, this must be the exchange student" he mutters. The demon growls, lunges forward, and grab's Xander by the shirt collar and throws him bodily across the room. He crashes into the wall and slumps to the floor stunned.

Cordelia and Fred both scream and scramble out of the room. Willow backs away into the wall and mutters a quick a quick spell. The demon turns it's head towards the witch, notices the magic forming in the air and growls. Robin lunges forward, but the demon makes quick work of the demon hunter, punching him and pushing him straight into Willow, sending the witch falling back and smashing her head into the wall, breaking the spell and causing her to fall to the floor as the back of her head explodes with pain.

Liam stares wide eyed at Robin and Willow groaning on the floor, then he turns to the demon and growls low in his throat. His face shifts and he rushes forward and punches the demon in the face. The demon hisses, his head jerking back. Then it snarled angrily, and sweeps Liam's feet from under him, sending him crashing to the floor.

The demon steps over the stunned vampire, grabbed Wes and throws him into Gunn, sending both men crashing to the floor. Dawn screams and backs away frantically, hitting her back against the wall and crouching down low. Kennedy screams angrily and lunges at the demon with a sword, the demon block's her swing easily and punches her in the stomach sending her stumbling back

Spike growls "Let me, I've got this!" he yells as he lunges forward, seizing the demon around the waist and throwing it into the wall.

"What are you going to do?" snapped Kennedy, gasping painfully as Liam pulled the potential to her feet.

Spike smirked "What I do best" he growled grabbing the demon again and punching it in the face. The demon roars, seizes Spike by his shirt and throws him into the air. Spike yells as he crashes through the ceiling and crumples to the floor in one of the upstairs bedrooms.

The demon growls again and smashes through the glass doors and out the front door. Wesley and Gunn groan as they painfully get to their feet. Liam stares up at the Spike-sized hole in the ceiling "Wow." He mutters "I wouldn't like to see what he does really, really badly" he drawls.

Kennedy snorts in amusement as Dawn rolls her eyes "I'll go see if he's all right" she mutters quietly as she walks from the room.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, somewhere in Sunnydale

The Beast held out the amulet and waited. The First, in Buffy's form tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips. "Lovely" she whispered "Now, put it on"

The Beast paused for a second, then it growled and made a face, highly offended.

The First rolled it's eyes "This amulet is the key to blocking out the sun, it's very valuable and very powerful. And I do not want you to loose it! Now, put it on!" it snapped

The Beast sighed, it's mouth forming into what would have been called a pout on anyone else, then it slowly placed the chain around it's neck. Letting the crystal rest against its solid chest.

The First grinned indulgently "Now, don't you feel special?"

The Beast just growled again, staring at the First in humiliation and anger. The First just laughed.

xxxxx

In the middle of an African desert

Buffy and Faith stumbled out of the portal and fell to the floor in a heap. Faith groaned softly and looked up, the sun was high in the sky. Buffy got to her feet slowly, and brushed down her skirt; she looked around and offered Faith a hand. The dark haired slayer let Buffy pull her up and frowned as she brushed fine white sand from her dark shirt and jeans. Despite her best efforts a few fine grains would not budge, clinging to the cloth and annoying Faith immensely. Beside her Buffy noticed her frustration and smirked.

"Typical" she muttered before giving up with a roll of her eyes "Now what do we do?" she asked softly.

Buffy looked around "I don't know, but I've been here before"

Faith raised an eyebrow and Buffy smiled "A few years ago, in a dream I had after Xander, Willow and Giles did this freaky mind melding spell, calling on the power of the First Slayer…" she looked around "It was freaky, there was a man with cheese."

Faith just raised and eyebrow and Buffy shook her head "Come on" she muttered, beckoning as she slowly walked down the large sand dune "Lets get this over with"

A few minutes later they were at the bottom of the dune. A few feet away under a large tree three men were sitting in a circle. They were wearing traditional African dress, long robes of browns and reds; they were all wearing colourful hats, with patterns and weaves. The one in the middle, who appeared to be the leader, had a ornately calved staff in his hands.

Faith and Buffy slowly approached the men "Hello? I'm Buffy, I'm a Slayer"

"So am I" muttered Faith, tilting her head up in determination. She was shaking slightly and Buffy realised the other Slayer was nervous.

The man with the red hat started talking in some unrecognisable language, but both Buffy and Faith could understand him. Faith's eyes widened in shock and she looked like she was ready to bolt, she wasn't used to freaky things like this, dreams she could deal with, strange me and portals that lead to far off places were slightly off the norm, and more then she could deal with.

Buffy felt Faith tense beside her and reached out to grip the other Slayers wrist, she offered a encouraging smile and then turned back to the men. "Good" she muttered in response to their greetings "Good. Um, you know, I know we have bigger issues to deal with, but how'd I understand anything you guys just said?"

The three men all look at each other. As one they all stand up, facing both Slayers, they haven't answered Buffy's question.

She sigh's "Oh I know, ancient magic's…I just thought it was neat" she admitted

"Freaky, more like it" Faith muttered under her breath

The three men started walking around Buffy and Faith. "We have been here since the beginning" one of the men announced.

"Now, we are almost at the end" the one in the black hat finished

"The end?" snapped Faith

Buffy sighed "Always with the cryptic! The end of what?"

The man in the brown hat, the one with the staff looked Buffy directly in the eye completely ignoring Faith "You are the Hellmouth's last guardian" he told her seriously

Buffy paused "Latest" she corrected "I'm the Hellmouth's latest guardian"

The man with the red hat gave a little secret smile "No" he told her quietly

Faith was eyeing the men in suspicion "B, this is freaky I don't like this" she snapped

"I know" she muttered. The took a step towards the leader, narrowing her eyes at him "You know what?" she snapped "We really don't have time for this, I have a First to fight, a boyfriend to kiss and a bunch of potential's to train OK. So just tell me what I need to know, we came to learn"

The shadow man with the red hat shook his head "We cannot give you knowledge. You are a warrior, not a seer. We can only give you power"

Buffy frowned "You know what I think? I don't think were hear at all, this is all in my head, none of this is actually happening" behind her Faith bit her lip and glanced at the men to gauge their reactions, neither of them looked particularly happy.

"This is like a play" Buffy continued on her rant, oblivious to the shadow men's growing anger "Some non-reality re-enactment hologramy…"

The shadow man holding the staff took a quick step forward and before she could react he raised the staff and swings it straight at her head, knocking her out and sending her falling to the floor in a heap.

Faith gasps, then she looks up at the shadow men and glares angrily, "You'll pay for that" she snaps as she jumps forward.

The shadow man steps out of the way and swings his staff again, catching Faith in the shoulder and sending her tumbling down to the sand, She rolls and looks up just in time to see the staff heading straight for her head.

The shadow man smashed the staff into Faith's head and the dark haired Slayer slumps, unconscious, the large gash on her head slowly leaking blood.

xxxxx

Meanwhile at Buffy's house

Cordelia watched Willow as the witch slowly poored some bright blue powder in a small circle in the middle of the room. Willow placed the jar down, stepped into the circle and sat down cross legged, and rested her hands on her knees.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Cordelia asked quietly

Willow bit her lip "I'm hoping, but opening up a portal this size?" she sighed "It could take day's" she turned back to face directly in front of her, closed her eyes and started a chant in Latin. Behind her the rest of the team was watching intently. Finally after a few minutes of chanting Willow stopped, sighed and opened her eyes.

She looked up as Spike wandered back into the room a cigarette dangling from his lips. "I think it's about time I got that demon back" he drawled

Wes raised his eyebrows "You think we'll need him to get Buffy and Faith back?"

Spike nodded. Liam frowned "I'm coming with you"

Spike glared "Look mate, I can handle this ok"

Liam glared and snorted "Like how you handled him before" he shook his head "Yeah right!"

Willow nodded "Just get the demon here as quick as you can, I'll get the portal open"

Spike nodded and pulled away from the wall, jerking his head at Liam and slipping out the front door, Liam following behind him.

Robin watched the two vampires leave and decided to leave as well. Willow sighed again and looked at Dawn "Dawnie, honey can you put the kettle on, this will probably take a while" suddenly she gasps and screams.

Her eyes turn a deep black.

xxxxx

After making a detour to the basement of the high school for Spikes leather duster, the two vampires prowled the street. Both of them were silent, following there noses as they searched for the demon. After a few minutes Liam started to get a bit bored and he sighed. Out of the corner of his eye he looked over at Spike. "Can I ask you something?" he asked quietly

Spike paused and then glanced at Liam suspicious "I suppose" he murmured

"Was their something between you and Buffy?" he asked Spike bluntly, looking into the blonde vampires bright blue eyes, trying to keep his gaze level and emotionless, though he couldn't help the hint of jealousy that came out of his voice.

Spike swallowed "I wouldn't call it something good" he told Liam honestly "I…cared for her…as much as I could at the time. But…it wasn't healthy, for either of us" he murmured, he glanced over at Liam who was listening intently.

"She was going through a bad patch last year, and I was their to pick up the pieces, it was nothing more on her part…" he looked away "Though I would have liked there to be"

Liam paused and licked his lips nervously "So why was she with you then?" he asked

Spike shrugged "She needed to feel, I was just convenient….her heart belongs to another"

Liam felt himself stiffen at this new revelation "Who?" he practically growled, feeling incredibly jealous.

Spike laughed as he turned and looked up at him "You, you big lump!" he snapped, shaking his head in amusement "It was you"

Liam paused "Me?" he frowned "Really? She said we were together…years ago but…."

"You didn't think she still cared for you?" Spike asked, a hint of bitterness in his voice

Liam shook his head. Spike sighed and stopped in the middle of the road, rolling his eyes he turned towards Liam "A word of advice mate, and I can't believe I'm telling you this. But Buffy, she cares for you, with her whole heart, she always has, she always will"

He reached out and patted Liam on the back "So hold on to her and don't let her go ok"

He turned and continued walking. Liam paused and then started walking again, trailing behind the shorter vampire 'Can I ask you another question?" he asked.

Spike sighed and rolled his eyes again, fishing into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette "Ok, whatever" he snaps

"Did we used to be friends?" he asked

Spike paused, wondering how he could possibly describe the initial brotherly bond when he was Angelus, then the mutual hate and resentment, and the later distrust between him and Angel. He sighed "Friend is not the right word…" he eventually muttered

"What is?" asked Liam curiously as they started walking down a dark alley

Spike paused as he noticed the demon in front of him. He shrugged "Family….but either of us had a choice in the matter…" He didn't wait for Liam to make another comment, or ask him why they were family. He rushed forward, letting his face change as he headed towards the demon.

For his part Liam didn't move, he continued to stare, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open in shock as he struggled to make sense of Spike's revelation.

xxxxx

A dark underground cave

Buffy groans softly and opens her eyes. She is lying on the stone floor of a large underground cave, Faith is lying beside her. She gasps and struggles to stand up. The large chains around her wrists and ankles clang together. The sound rouses Faith and the dark-haired slayer moans softly. Her large brown eyes open and when she sees the chains she gasps "What the hell is this?" she snapped

She gets to his feet and struggles against the chains. The three men are standing around the two slayers.

"We are the beginning" the shadow man in the brown hat was saying, his voice grave "The source of your strength, and the Slayer's power" he glanced at both girls "Your powers" he murmured

"This is why we have brought you here" one of the other men murmured

Faith blinked "I though we brought us here?" she muttered

Buffy rolled her eyes "Listen you guys, we're already Slayers. Bursting with power….really. We don't need any more"

"I'm still struggling to deal with the power I already have" Faith murmured

"The First Slayer did not talk so much" one of the men murmured in disgust as he started tapping his staff against the stone floor. The man in the red hat walks over to a ornately calved wooden box, picks it up and slowly opens the lid. A dark fog rises from the box and swirls around the caves.

Buffy and Faith eye the growing smoke with rising trepidation, both of them pulling at their chains frantically.

"Herein lies your truest strength" the leader whispers

"The energy of the demon, it's strength" the shadow man with the black hat mutters

"It's heart" the shadow man in the brown hat finishes, staring at the two slayers intently.

Buffy and Faith turn and look at each other. Buffy is shocked, Faith is angry. "This is how you…" began Buffy

One of the shadow men nod "Created the Slayer?" he nods again "Yes" he continues to tap his staff against the floor as the black smoke continues to flit around the room, seemingly content to stay up high at the moment.

"It must become one with you" one of the men whispers

"No!" shouts Buffy desperately as she struggles against the chains

"This will make you ready for the fight" murmured one of the men

"By making us less human?" snaps Faith angrily

"This is how it was then, this is how it must be now" he murmured

"This is all there is" murmured the man in the brown hat

"By putting a demon in her!" snapped Faith again, as she struggled against her chains "You violated that girl"

"This is all there is" murmured the man with the black hat on. As he spoke the smoke took on a more ominous presences, it's movements becoming angry and uncontrolled, without warning it came towards the Slayers. Entering Buffy's body through her nose and ears.

Faith screamed "Buffy!" as the blond Slayer whimpered and struggled, she threw her head back, arching her back in pain and opened her mouth to scream. The black smoke came pouring out, and started flittering around the room again.

Buffy was breathing hard "Stop this please" she whispered "We don't want this"

The black smoke came at them again, this time going straight for Faith. The dark haired Slayer tensed, eyeing the black smoke fearfully as it came towards her. "No" she whispered "No!" she screamed as it came for her, entering her ears and mouth. She struggled, gasping painfully as she pulled at the chains.

Buffy noticed Faith struggling "Fight it Faith! You need to fight!"

Faith whimpered as she slumped to her knees. She shuddered and screamed again, pushing the smoke from her body. She was left gasping for breath, clutching at her chest as she struggled with her temper. She looked up, her eyes flashing dangerously as she slowly got to her feet. She looked at Buffy, and as one they both looked down at the chains keeping them locked to the earth. Both Slayers pulled at the chains with all their strength, wrenching them from the earth.

Faith took a step forward, and then lunged at one of the men, grabbing him around the shoulders and throwing him to the floor. She pounced on him, sitting on his chest as she punched him in the mouth, over and over again.

Buffy rolled her eyes, as she grabbed the man closest to her and throwing him into the side of the cave, he slumped to the floor unconscious. "Faith!" she yelled "That's enough!" she snapped at the other Slayer as she came and stood in front of the leader, grabbing his staff she snapped it over her knee.

Immediately the black smoke disappeared.

Faith looked up; dropping the now bloody shadow man on the floor and stood up "It's always the staff" she muttered as she stepped over the prone body and walked over to stand next to Buffy.

The blonde Slayer eyed the last man with contempt "We don't need power, we need knowledge" she whispered

"Without the power, you will loose" he whispered

"I'm getting really tired of this shit B" Faith snapped, clenching her fist

Buffy sighed, rolled her eyes again and fixed the last shadow man with an unblinking stare "Tell us something we don't know" she told him evenly

The man was silent for a second "Very well" he murmured. He reached out and placed his right palm against Buffy's forehead, and his left hand on Faith's.

Both Slayers gasped, horrified by the vision the shadow man showed them. It was of a large underground cavern, thousands upon thousands of Turok-han gathered at the bottom, their eyes angry, there fangs flashing in the light.

xxxxx

Buffy's house

Spike and Liam crashed through the front door, holding the demon between them "Got the demon" Liam grunted

His eyes widened as they walked into the living room and noticed the shining shimmering blue portal in the middle of the room.

"Whoa" he muttered

Spike's eyes widened "Wow, that's some neat stuff Red" Spike muttered with a grin on his face.

Together they throw the demon into the portal. There was a flash of bright white light and suddenly Buffy and Faith appeared in the middle of the room, both of them looking shocked.

Liam took a hesitant step forward, and when Buffy raised her head and looked at him, he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close in a big hug. Buffy sighed and leaned her head against his chest.

"What happened?" he asked quietly

She shook her head and drew back "You wouldn't believe it" she murmured quietly. She glanced over his shoulder and caught Faith's eye.

"It was freaky" snapped Faith

"Like nothing I've ever seen" whispered Buffy

Faith shook her head 'A cavern full of vampires, just waiting for the Hellmouth to open"

Wesley and the rest of the AI team tensed in anger "You're sure?" he muttered

Buffy and Faith nodded "We got the entire picture, including surround sound and everything" the dark haired Slayer muttered

"We have to do something" Buffy insisted, gripping Liam's arms tight "And we need to do something soon, they are only getting stronger"

Cordy took a step forward from where she was leaning against the wall with Gunn and Fred "But what about the Beast?" she asked "Hello, I didn't have a vision of that bag of rock for nothing!" she took a deep breath "I think that is more of a priority then a bunch of vampires in a cavern, that we have no idea where it is anyway!" she snapped

"The Beast is just one demon, were talking about thousands of Ubervamps here!" she snapped angrily.

"But the Beast" yelled Cordy again, taking another step forward "We have nothing on this Beast, we know about the Ubervamps, but this Beast…." She sighed and shook her head "There is nothing, Wes and Fred have been looking all day…there is nothing!"

"Nothing?" asked Buffy slowly, taking a few steps away from Liam and moving toward the seer

Cordelia shook her head "Zip!"

Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes "Great just great" she shook her head "Do we know what it and the First is planning"

Wesley started to shake his head "Not a clue…" he muttered

Buffy sighed and rubbed her palm against her forehead. Faith shifted on her feet "Well" the dark-haired Slayer began "We do know where the Ubervamp's are, they're under the seal, in the Hellmouth"

Dawn bit her lip "So can I just forget about going to school?"

Buffy glared at her sister "Don't even think about it." She snapped "We need to get that seal closed" she muttered

There was silence throughout the room, and then Liam gave a small cough "How?" he asked

Willow sighed "I'll power up the Mac" she muttered

"I'll hit the books" offered Wes, walked towards the stack on the table.

xxxxx

A couple of hours later

Liam was sitting on the steps on the back porch. His elbows resting on his knees as he stared out into the darkness. The back door creaked open and light spilled out over the steps, he turned looking at the person who walked through the door and then turned back to look out into the garden.

Faith closed the door behind her and came to sit beside him, she fished in her pocket for a packet of smokes, lit one and took a drag. She handed it to Liam, who took it silently, had a few puffs before handing it back to her.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Faith turned to him, she smiled slightly "Pretty freaky night ain't it" she murmured

He nodded "Seems the strange is almost normal to all of you" he chuckled "I'm just trying to go with it"

Faith laughed at him "Yeah, I'm doing that a lot lately, so much easier in prison" she muttered. Then she froze and glanced at Liam out of the corner of her eye

He was staring at her again "What did you do?" he asked quietly

Faith licked her suddenly dry lips "I killed someone" she whispered "It was an accident, I didn't mean to…but I went to a pretty bad place after that, did some horrible things to B and the gang" she glanced up and looked Liam in the eye "And you" she admitted

Liam looked surprised "Wes said you turned yourself in" he told her

Faith nodded "Yeah, a good friend told me that redemption is a hard road to travel" she whispered "But when you get their it's worth every little step"

Liam was silent for a few seconds "Your friend sounds like a pretty descent guy"

Faith snorted "You told me that" she told him evenly

Liam coughed and looked at her incredulously "Me?"

Faith nodded and took another puff of her cigarette "Yeah" she whispered. She looked at him evenly "You helped me when I needed it most'

He was silent again, then he swallowed "Buffy…Buffy said I've done a lot of good things since I got my soul" he murmured. Faith nodded silently, waiting for him to go on "But before….I did a lot of really bad things" he looked down "And I don't want to remember that" he whispered

"That's why you didn't get your memory back like the others" Faith breathed. She rolled her eyes "I should have realised" Liam nodded

Faith sighed again "Well, take this from someone who's been their and done that. I'm a better person now, then I ever was before." Her eyes widened in embarressment "Not that you're not a good bloke…"

Liam glared at her as he interrupted "I don't want to know what I've done!' he shouted

Faith stubbed her now finished cigarette on the wooden step and sighed "Yeah, well. All those memories, they make you the man I knew. The man I respected and considered a great friend. The man Buffy fell in love with" she paused and let that sink in for a minute. She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly before she got up and headed back into the house.

Liam was silent for a few seconds, contemplating everything Faith had said then he sighed softly and stood up, walking back into the house.

xxxxx

The next morning

After a late night frantic search for answers they were no closer to finding a way to close the seal then they had been the night before. The whole house was bustling with activity, as the potentials grabbed breakfast and Buffy got ready for work. Amongst all the chaos Andrew sat alone in the bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet lid, a camera held in front of him as he pored out his thoughts and feelings.

Liam emerged from Buffy's room, his hair rumpled, wearing only a pair of striped blue pyjama pants. He walked to the bathroom and knocked, remembering what had happened the last time he had forgotten to knock (he got an eyeful of Xander that he never wanted to see) he waited for a few seconds then knocked again.

Finally the lock turned and Andrew slipped out into the hall, Liam sniffed and eyed him suspiciously "What were you doing in their?" he asked

Andrew just shrugged as he tucked the camera into his pocket "Nothing" he muttered, looking away and heading down the hall. Liam frowned at Andrews retreating back, then rolled his eyes and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

When he stumbled downstairs a half hour later, face washed, hair combed and wearing a pair of dark jeans and a grey shirt Andrew had his camera trained on the girls as they all crowded into the kitchen.

"It's morning in Sunnydale!" the nerd gushed as he panned the camera around the room. Liam froze, and frowned in confusion. Then he shrugged and walked to the fridge to grab a bag of blood. He heard Xander shout in indignation as Andrew failed to acknowledge his presence and turned to poor the blood into a mug and place it in the microwave. Then he laughed quietly as Dawn announced that they were out of Raisin Bran.

Spike walks in and rolls his eyes "Look at this place. Damn girl's dorm is what it is" he fishes in his pocket for a cigarette. Faith saunters in behind him, smirking as she touched his shoulder and grabs the cigarette from him and takes a puff.

"Oh, I don't know…kinda reminds me of prison, without the blue polyester and tatts" she laughed and handed Spike back his cigarette.

Dawn turned around from where she was washing the dishes and frowned at the two. "That's nice. Second-hand stinky-ness"

The microwave blinked and beeped shrilly. He pulled his blood out, grabbed the cinnamon from the spice rack and seasoned the blood before giving it a stir. He raised the mug to his lips and took a sip, on the other side of the room Spike raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

Buffy walks in, dressed for work in a pair of jeans and a white shirt. She pours herself a bowl of cereal, catches Liam's eye and winks at him as she smiles. Andrew starts narrating to the camera again. Everyone gives him a strange look and Xander rolls his eyes "Oh, for god's sake" he snaps 'Is he doing that again? Can't we make him stop?"

Liam finished his blood and placed the cup in the sink "Doing what?" He asked looking around curiously

Buffy rolled her eyes "Filming everything" she snaps.

Liam frowns and looks at the camera "What?'

Andrew looked excited and skipped around the island to show Liam the camera "See this…" he began and Liam actually looked interested as Andrew started to explain what the camera does.

By the fridge Rona shrugged "You know, if we save the world, it will be kind of nice to have a record of it' she offered. Buffy rolls her eyes as a few of the potentials nodded.

"If we don't save the world then….nothing matters" muttered Amanda

There was a pause and Faith raised an eyebrow. Kennedy pauses "That's catchy Amanda. Let's make that our slogan" she smirked and took another bite of her cereal.

"It is kinda strange, how you keep saving the world, and there's not any proof' Xander muttered as he looked at Buffy.

The blonde Slayer rolled her eyes again "Oh come on. No one else thinks this is idiotic?"

"Come on Buffy, I don't understand why this is bothering you so much"

"Because it's a waste of time. Come on, someone has to agree with me. Spike?" she asked looking over at the other vampire.

Spike shrugged "Long as he's not pointing that thing at me, seems like a fine way to keep the boy busy?"

Buffy sighed 'Faith?"

She shrugged "Hey, its better then the CTV they had in the joint." She muttered

Buffy frowned again "Liam?" she asked

Liam looked up startled, Andrew had explained what the camera was and he was holding it in his hands, playing with the setting and he actually seemed interested. "Seriously?" he smirked 'This is so cool!" he held up the camera and showed Buffy "Look! You press this button and you can zoom!" he demonstrated a smirk on his face.

Buffy frowned, snatched the camera from Liam's hands and pushed it towards Andrew, who grabbed it before it fell to the floor. "I can't believe this!" She snapped "This isn't about keeping a record, or keeping busy! This is about war. I'm sorry to jump all over your guys, but…I have to tell you what's really going on. There's something new. Amanda, Dawn I want you guys home from school today. We can survive what's coming, but not like this…"

As Buffy kept talking Andrew backs away to sit in the living room. Liam watched the boy go, then he noticed Spike and Faith roll their eyes and slip out of the kitchen. Kennedy walked over to Willow and smiled at the witch as she ran a hand up the other girls arm.

Liam raises an eyebrow, pursing his lips together. Then he shook his head and turned back to Buffy "I mean mentally. And from what I've seen so far, there's no way you girls are ready…' she continued.

Liam sighed softly and placed his elbows on the kitchen island and rested his chin on his palms. This was going to take a while.

xxxxx

A half hour later Buffy walks into the high school muttering to herself. Suddenly she sees two boys fighting and runs up to them. She pushes them apart "Hey! Hey! Break it up!" she yells desperately as she stands between them, both of them much taller then herself. The bell rings and Buffy almost sighs in relief "Get to class" she snaps pushing the boys away slightly. She looks around and spots a young girl leaning against the lockers down the hall, she flickers and fades from view and Buffy can see the corridor behind her "Oh no…not again' she mutters desperately as she hurries forward.

A few minutes later Buffy shakes her head as she walks into the office. Principal Wood is leaning against the reception desk, a first aid kit opened in front of him. He grabs a band-aid and places it over a cut on his forehead. Buffy frowns as she walks up to him, what happened?" she asked in concern

Principal Wood gave her a look "Someone threw a rock at me as I got out of my car. I didn't really get a good chance to see who it was" he told her.

Buffy frowned at him sympathetically "Yeah, well, it could have been any one of them. Students, teachers-something is going on today" She muttered

"Yes, well…that occurred to me as I ducked the other two rocks. Buffy what the hell is going on?"

Buffy sighed "Everything" she whispered quietly

"What?"

"There is this thing that happens here, in this school, over the Hellmouth. Where the way a thing feels-it kind of starts being that way…for real. I've seen all these things before, just, well just not all at once."

"So what's it like hell's busting out all over?"

"Exactly"

"So, what's the worst that can happen?"

"War, pretty much" Buffy muttered with a shrug of her shoulders. Robin's eyes widened and Buffy smiled humorously. "Being in high school can feel like your being at war. Now it's true. You fell like know one notices you, and your suddenly invisible" Robin was speechless and Buffy continued "The students feel like the teachers are out to get them, The Chess Club resents the French Club for taking the activities room and well, everybody hates the cheerleaders. If we don't do something about this we're going to have a riot on our hands. And a lot of other nasty stuff too" she paused

Robin licked his lips nervously "Like what?" he asked

Buffy shrugged "Oh you know, swim team monsters, killer prom dogs" her eyes widened and she grabbed Robin by the front of his jacket "Has anyone taken a trip to the zoo?" she asked desperately.

Robin shook his head "No, not since we opened"

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief and let go of Robin and taking a step back. "Good, good" she muttered quietly running a hand through her hair 'I really can't deal with another hyena possession…" she muttered just loud enough for Robin to hear and raise an eyebrow.

Buffy shook her head "That seal in the basement. That's where the Hellmouth has focused it's energy….and now it's trying to escape from that small spot and getting all… focusy" she muttered.

Robin paused "Let's go check it out" he muttered and Buffy nodded in agreement.

They both turned from the office and headed down the now deserted hall to the basement. Their footsteps echoing through the dark hallway. Finally they came to the room where the seal was located and walked inside. As soon as she did Buffy felt her shoulders slump and she sighed in annoyance "I swear we just covered this thing up" she muttered.

"It doesn't want to stay hidden anymore. It wants to turn these kids into monsters and victims and who knows what" he muttered

"It more then that" she muttered "I had a vision last night" she muttered, looking up at him

He looked startled "You have visions?"

She nodded "Sometimes"

"Oh, well. How do you know it wasn't just a dream?" he asked curiously

Buffy smirked "You're running to the bus naked? That's a dream. Army of vicious ancient vampires? That's a vision. Also, I was awake"

"A bus to where? I mean, an army of how many?" he smirked

"Hundreds. Maybe hundreds of hundreds. All I know is the last Ubervamp I faced crawled out of that very hole. It makes me awfully nervous." She whispered. Robin walks onto the seal and kneels down "What are you doing?" she asked in a panic

"Have you ever really studied it? You know, gotten close?"

"Well, I know it's a goat with it's tongue out. Uh…Willow did a search on the symbolic database, but it turns out everybody loves a good goats tongue. Rock groups, covens and Greek cookbooks. She said she couldn't narrow it down."

He looks up at Buffy "And you trust her?" He asked quietly

"What? Why wouldn't I trust her?"

"I don't know why any of you should trust each other. You've all been evil at some point?" the principal shrugged. Buffy was torn between smiling, and feeling indignant at the prospect that Willow was evil.

"That's not true; yeah Willow had a bad patch. But I've never been and it was the Hyena, not Xander who did those things, and yeah, Liam might be a vamp but he's got a soul and…' she paused and suddenly realised Robin didn't know that Liam was a vampire. He hadn't seen his true face, and none of them had mentioned anything. She bit her lip, suddenly nervous.

Robin eyes widened "What?" he snapped, his eyes narrowing "Their both vampires!"

Buffy sighed and cringed "Yeah, but they have souls…"

"And what the hell does that mean?" snapped Robin

Buffy was suddenly angry "It means they help us, they have a conscience!" she took a step toward him and glared "And that's it!"

Robin sighed and looked down at the seal. When he slowly looked up his eyes were white "Evil is what evil does, and I know what you're doing" He starts to stand "Your screwing that fucking vampire, you filthy whore!" he rushed towards her

Buffy quickly jumps out of the way. Robin runs into the wall and slumps to the floor "Robin, are you ok?" he asked quietly.

He shakes his head his eyes back to normal "Whoa, what happened?" he asked

"I…I think it was controlling you" she whispered quietly as she helped him to his feet.

He stood up shakily, leaning on her shoulder for support. "Buffy, we've got to get rid of this seal. We've got to shut it down before it starts affecting everyone!"

"I think I have a pretty good idea who we should talk to"

"Yeah? Who?" he asked quietly

"The guy that fed it it's first drop of blood" she muttered with a small sigh.

xxxxx

Buffy stalked into the living room around lunch time, Robin following behind "Heads up Andrew" she yelled as she looked around "We've got to talk"

Andrew stands up expectantly, a bright smile flitting across his face "Oh, that would be very exciting on tape" he muttered, coming over to them as he clutched the camera in his hands.

Buffy crosses her arms over her chest and glares at him "The school is out of control with energy from the Hellmouth. It's time for your help, Andrew" she snapped

"Well, right now, I'm really more about the recording of the…"

"No!" snapped Buffy, moving forward and grabbing his arm "No more watching. This seal thing is your baby, and your gonna stop this before it tears everything apart"

**A/N: Wow, hard one to write! I've always loved 'Showtime' but it was hard doing this episode without concentrating on Andrew. The last few scenes of this episode will be in the next chapter, because this chapter is just getting a little long. Thanks so much for reading, and please, please review if you liked this. Musie has been a little erratic of late, and I'm hoping some great reviews will whip her back into shape!**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I busted my butt with getting this one out. Feel proud people! I have been so busy lately! Hope you all like it, I am really happy with how this one turned out! Btw when you get to the end please don't throw rocks at me! lol. The muse has been working towards this since the very first chapter!**

**(This chapter takes place immediately after the last chapter, so you might want to go back and re-read the last bit)**

It's Always You

Chapter 17

"I don't want to do this anymore" Andrew wailed "Everyone's staring at me" he looked around self consciously as he sat in a chair in the middle of the living room. Buffy, Robin, Faith, Willow and Kennedy stood around him; Liam leaned against the wall a few meters away.

Willow held a bright, glowing orange crystal in front of her "Just focus on the charm. You have to focus on the charm to pull the memories out" she explained to him.

"Tell us about the seal" Buffy growled

Andrew whined again "But it tickles, and I'm all tense" he shivers "Can't I have a cool refreshing Zima?" he asked hopefully

"No Zima!" snapped Buffy

"You were the first one to uncover the seal and feed it its first drop of blood. How did you know it was there? How did you know what to do?"

"I don't know. Stuff happened, I forget" he shrugged

"So remember" Kennedy muttered "Look at the charm"

Andrew sighed and rolled his eyes as he glanced at the charm "But I'm…not a part of this. I document, I don't participate. I'm a detached journalist, recording with a neutral eye!"

"Andrew!" yelled Buffy angrily, leaning forward and grabbing his arms and holding them against the armrests of the chair "Stop it, or I'm going to smash this camera over your head. Actually, I'm gonna do that anyway, so you might as well talk"

Andrew sighed softly and looked away. Slowly he told them about Mexico, about the dreams and Warren talking to him, only after all that did he tell them about the knife.

Willow's eyes widened in horror. "It's the knife" she whispered "It must be"

Buffy nodded "Kennedy, go ransack Andrews stuff" she snapped "Find that knife"

Andrew shifted self-consciously "Uh…it's not in my stuff" he muttered. As everyone turned to look at him and Buffy raised an eyebrow, Andrew seemed to sink into himself. "It's ah…in the kitchen, in the cutlery drawer. You didn't have any steak knives" Kennedy rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen

"You put your old murder weapon in with the utensils?" Faith voice was laced with disgust

"I washed it" muttered Andrew as Kennedy walked back into the room and placed the knife in Willow's hands.

The witch frowned as she turned the knife over in her hands. Liam pulled himself away from the wall and walked over. He tilted his head as he looked at the knife over Willow's shoulder. "What ya lookin' for?" he asked quietly, his nostrils flaring "It smells weird" he muttered.

"Like what? Blood?" asked Buffy

Liam shook his head "Like…magic?" he whispered, shrugging.

Willow frowned "He said the First said something about words, _Drive the words deep into him_"

Liam reached out and pointed to the blade "There's marking's on it"

Willow turned the knife over and handed it to Andrew "Ok, you're Mr Demon-Summoner. How are you with demon languages?" she asked

Andrew bit his lip "I just thought it was a pattern" he whined "Whoa, you were right. It's in Tawarick. It's really old" he breathed.

"We never knew anything about this seal. Now, we know this knife and this language are connected to it somehow" Buffy told them

"Andrew, do you speak Tawarick" asked Willow

"Um…yeah, I'm ok with it. It say's "The blood which I spill, I consecrate to the oldest evil"

"That doesn't sound good" muttered Liam as he raised an eyebrow

"Creepy" agreed Kennedy

Buffy looked at Willow "What are you thinking Will? You think you can do something with that?"

"I…yeah, I can work with this" the witch whispered as she took the knife from Andrew and turned it over in her hands.

xxxxx

A couple of hours later, as the afternoon sun flitted through the back windows and Liam kept to the shadows. Willow got up from the computer, gave Buffy a meaningful look and turned to Andrew. "Ok" she muttered "I think it's got a shot"

Buffy smirked "Hey, guess what Andy. You just won yourself a free vacation to the beautiful downtown Hellmouth"

"To do what?" asked Faith "Yell at it in its own language?"

Buffy smiled again "Something like that" she paused and sighed "We have to deal with this seal right away. We already might have to just shut the school down and I'm not losing any more territory to the First. It's the only thing we've got, so we might as well give it a shot"

"The seal responds to this language somehow" Willow explained spreading her arms "Or the First wouldn't have needed the knife. Andrew knows the language, can really talk to it, and maybe give it commands"

"Yeah, in that squeaky man-child voice of his" Liam muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes

Andrew sighed loudly and glanced down at his feet "Ok" he whispered

xxxxx

Andrew panned the video camera over the hand rail and descended the stairs after Buffy. They were at the high school, entering the basement as they walked to the entrance to the Hellmouth. Buffy was nervous, if only because she didn't quiet know what to expect.

It was only Andrew with her, though Spike, Robin and Liam were waiting in the hall above them. She had known Liam had wanted to come with her, but if this was going to work she needed to be with Andrew alone. She was a little worried about the three guys being in the same space, especially because Robin now new that Liam was a vampire as well. She just hoped nothing truly major happened, apart from the riot that had already happened.

"We make our way down the stairs carefully, alert for any danger" Andrew whispered from behind her

Buffy rolled her eyes, turned on the stairs and takes the camera from him "Oh, stop that! No more!" she closes the camera keeping it in her palm as she turns around to head back down the stairs

Andres pouted "But I was…I just want the world to see what you do" he murmured

Buffy sighed "What I do is too important to show the world" she whispered as she headed down the nearest tunnel.

"Ohh" whispered Andrew excitedly "I like that!"

"Be quiet!" hissed Buffy, holding up her hand for silence "I don't want a biographer, especially not a murderer" she snapped

Walking behind her Andrew sniffed "Yeah, well, see, about that…we just keep tossing that word around, but that's not really what happened…"

"What?" snapped Buffy, turning her head and looking at Andrew with a mix of disbelief and anger "You stabbed Jonathan to death. What were you trying to do? Scratch his back from the front?"

They reached the door to the room with the seal and Buffy held up her hand for quiet. She could here shuffling from within. With a meaningful look at Andrew she placed her finger against her lips. Andrew nodded frantically as Buffy handed Andrew back his camera.

Gritting her teeth in anticipation Buffy kicked in the door. About five students, their eyes scarred in the same design as the Bringers stood around the seal, as one they turned and looked at Buffy, then they rushed at her.

She was unarmed; she didn't want to use the knife for anything other then closing the seal. So she raised her arms and blocked a punch, ducking out of the way before jumping into a spinning kick.

The fight went on for another couple of minutes; Buffy was stronger and faster and quickly left the students lying unconscious in a heap on the floor. She looked up and beckoned to Andrew who had poked his head around the corner. The young man creeped into the room and stood looking down at the seal. He shifted nervously and then starts to walk around the seal "So, what?" I uh…I stand on the seal, hold the knife and command it to stop glowing in Tawarick?"

Buffy smiles and pulled the knife from her pocket "Or we could do this?" she twirls the knife in her hand "Doesn't really make sense does it? Bringing you here to just talk to it? This thing doesn't understand words, it understands blood"

Andrew bit his lip "Blood opens it; you don't want to open it. Opening it would be bad" he babbles.

Buffy smiled again, "Yeah, well…Willow did a little research. Turns out, the blood of the person that awoke it, you… well, that's a different kind of deal. Reverses the whole thing" to told him brightly

Andrew tried to back away but Buffy reached forward and grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. The little man froze "H-h-how much blood?" he whispered quietly "Are you gonna…"

"I don't know" Buffy told him evenly "Probably not enough to kill you"

"So this is my redemption at last? I buy back my buried soul with the blood from my heart. But not enough to kill…"

"Stop!" she shouted, shaking him slightly "Stop telling stories, life isn't a story!"

Andrew cringed away "Sorry, sorry" he whispered quietly

"Shut up" she snapped angrily "You always do this. You make everything into a story so no one's responsible for anything because their just following a script"

Andrew was truly frightened now, the Slayer was angry and she held his arm so tight he was afraid she was going to break his arm "Please don't kill me" he whispered "Warren said Jonathan would be ok. I trusted him, and I lost my friend"

Buffy couldn't believe her ears. She leaned forward; getting right into Andrews face "You didn't lose him" she hissed "You murdered him"

Andrew sniffs softly "I know, I know" he whispers "But you don't need to kill me. You said we could get through this!"

Buffy rolled her eyes "I'm making it up, I'm making it all up. What kind of hero does that make me?" she sighed "I don't like having to give a bunch of speeches about how we're all gonna live, because we won't! Good people are going to die. Maybe me, probably you, probably right now"

Andrew shakes his head "Don't, please don't" he wails. Buffy glares at him and pushes him over the edge of the seal, holding him balanced at an angle as she raised the knife in her other hand.

"When your blood pours out it might save the world. What do you think about that? Does it buy it all back? Are you redeemed?" she hissed, looking into his eyes and watching him closely.

Andrew starts to cry "No" he whispered

"Why not?" asks Buffy quietly

He swallows; tears are now streaming down his cheeks "Because I killed him. I listened to Warren and I pretended I thought it was him, but I knew…I knew it wasn't" he took a deep breath "And I killed Jonathan. And now you're gonna kill me. And I'm scared, and I'm gonna die and this…this it what Jonathan felt!" The tears started to fall down his cheeks and drop to the seal below. As the tears hit the seal the light coming from the seal started to dim, and finally it stopped glowing all together.

Buffy lets go of Andrew and he falls on his hands and knees in the middle of the seal "It-it stopped" he whispered looking up at Buffy in disbelief

"I didn't want blood, it wanted tears" she whispered as she looked down at him

Andrew paused, and then nodded as he stood up "Thanks" he whispered "What if the tears didn't work"

Buffy smiled, reached down and hauled Andrew to his feet. She held her hand out and Andrew placed the camera in her palm. She made a fist and crushed the camera effortlessly. Andrew stared at the slayer and then nodded.

Buffy turned on her heel dropping the ruined camera to the floor and headed out the door. "Come on" she whispered "Lets get back, see if the others are still in one piece" she smirked

xxxxx

Two day's later

With the seal closed for business, the next big bad on the list was the Beast. Unfortunately, despite Fred and Wes's frantically researching they were getting nowhere.

The potentials continued with their training, Faith and Buffy were teaching the girls all they knew and had taking them on patrols. Liam seemed a little different, spending almost all his time with Buffy, or talking to Spike. Both vampires had started getting along pretty well, and everyone knew it was because Liam didn't remember the past. Spike and Buffy had kept him in the dark, but the blond vampire had hinted that he had known exactly the type of things he had done.

Robin hadn't come around since that night; he was still thinking things over. He didn't understand Buffy, and was quiet shocked and angry that she could let two vampires into the house with a bunch of potential slayers.

Giles was due home in a few day's. He had called Willow from a remote monastery in Brazil. He had found a way to identify Spike's trigger, hopefully, if everything went well, they would be able to break the First's hold on the blonde haired vampire.

In the last couple of days the AI team had been spending a lot of their time at the local motel, trying to stay out of the way as Buffy got more and more nervous about the Beast. At the moment Fred and Wes were sitting around the small table researching, they were using Wes's collection. While Willow was using the books at Buffy's house, the ones that belonged to Giles.

Lorne and Gunn were playing chess at the coffee table and Faith was perched on the window sill, puffing on a cigarette and blowing the smoke out the open window. Cordelia was sitting on the couch, watching the ancient T.V. Suddenly she screamed as another vision rocked her body. She started to fall from the couch, landing on the floor on her hands and knees. They all rushed over, Wesley grabbed her shoulder and held her as she shook with pain.. Suddenly she gasped and stopped, and Wesley slowly released her, leaning back and helping her sit.

"Another vision" gasped Fred as she knelt down beside the seer. She glanced up at Gunn as he stood over them "Is that normal?"

The former Watcher shook his head "She hasn't had so many visions in so short a time" he muttered

Cordy sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "It was the Beast again" she gasped "I know what's it's gonna do" she whispered

Fred's eyes widened 'What?" she asked

Cordy looked up her sadly 'It's going to block out the sun" she told her seriously

"What do you mean block out the sun?" asked Gunn

Cordy looked up at him and shook her head "I mean full night, vampire playground, the works" she snapped "What do you think I mean!"

"Where?" asked Wes, his voice hard, his eyes showing a new determination

Cordy licked her lips "In the old mansion" she murmured

There was silence "Let's go get Buffy" snapped Wes, standing up and pulling Cordelia to her feet.

xxxxx

To say Buffy was shocked would be the understatement of the century "Block out the sun?" she squeaked when Cordelia finally told her.

Behind her Liam had raised his eyebrows "Well as evil plan's go it certainly doesn't suck" he muttered with a low, humorous chuckle.

All the potentials were looking scared, shifting on their feet and looking around "What's going to happen now?" Molly asked

Rona glared "But your gonna stop this right, right!" she shouted desperately

Buffy sighed and held up her hand "Hold on girls, of course where going to stop this!" she looked at Cordy "So where is this at?" she asked

Cordy bit her lip "Ahhh, your not going to like it" she whispered. Buffy raised an eyebrow and Cordy sighed "Fine" she muttered rolling her eyes "It's at the mansion"

She nodded when Buffy gasped slightly. Spike's eyes widened and he swore under his breath. The rest of the Scooby's were looking equally shocked. Liam looked interested.

Finally Buffy nodded, "Ok then" she snapped, turning she grabbed a sword from her weapons chest "Lets do this!" she snapped, her eyes hard and determined. Liam grinned and grabbed his own sword. He was starting to love it when she acted like this.

xxxxx

Within minutes they all trudged up the gravel path to the old mansion, Spike and Liam ran ahead, blankets held over their heads as protection from the late afternoon ray's. The mansion was set on the hill overlooking the entire town, as a result it was still fairly light up on the hill, while the town in the valley below was slowly being bathed in shadow.

The potential's were left at home, with Fred, Cordelia, Dawn, Anya and Lorne, this was to dangerous to bring anyone but the best fighters.

Although Xander had absolutely refused to stay behind, giving Buffy his best 'resolve face' as he had grabbed a sword. Willow, despite not being a fighter was there best bet in trying to stop the Beast from blocking out the sun. Gunn was carrying a large axe, Wes had his shotgun. Faith carried Buffy's trusty crossbow, Spike and Angel both had broadswords. Buffy had a short-sword, and her stake thrust in her back pocket.

All of them were wired, humming with pent up adrenalin as they walked the last few steps to the mansion and headed up the last couple of steps. Liam looked up at the large stone pillars framing the door, and the large stone walls. His eyes widened "Whoa" he whispered, then he turned to Spike "Why don't you live somewhere like this rather then a lame crypt" he muttered

Spike sighed and rolled his eyes as Buffy and the other Sunnydale natives, including Faith laughed quietly. "I did" he snapped "It's not my style" he muttered with a roll of his eyes

Liam continued to look around closely "I kinda like it…could use a bit of colour though, it's a bit droll" he muttered under his breath

Buffy hissed and pressed a finger to her lips. "Keep quiet" she whispered. Wes nodded mutely, cocking the shotgun. Buffy slowly pushed the door to the mansion open and slowly stepped inside. All of them slipping in behind her. The Beast was standing in the middle of the large hall, around its neck the amulet glittered in the blinding sunset. Angel and Spike kept to the shadows as the others walked into the sunlight slithering through the windows.

Buffy gripped her sword tight and took a few steps forward "There you are" she murmured as the Beast looked up and growled softly. It turned slowly so it was facing her directly, its stone hooves scraping against the stone floor. It growled again.

Buffy hefted her sword and glanced around, behind the Beast was the place where she had sent Angel to hell. She swallowed and quickly glanced away before she looked at the Beast again. She narrowed her eyes and stopped in the middle of the room. Behind her the others fanned out. Gripping their weapons and waiting for Buffy to make the first move.

The sun was still shinning through the windows so Spike and Liam circled around the edge of the room, keeping to the shadows, their eyes never leaving the Beast's.

The Beast growled "Slayer" it's smiled slightly "I knew you would come" its eyes flicked into the corner to look at Liam. It took a step forward into the sunlight and let the light bounce of the crystal around his neck.

He started to chant. Buffy's eyes widened and she jumped forward, raising her sword and bringing it down in a sweeping arc. The Beast didn't move, standing its ground as Buffy's sword hits it chest and bounces of with a shattering of sparks. Her eyes widened and she gasped. The Beasts eyes narrowed, it growled low in its throat and swept up it's arm, catching Buffy in the shoulder and sending her spinning to the floor.

"Buffy!" yelled Xander. He ran forward, his eyes angry. The Beast took a step forward and punched Xander in the chest; he fell back and skidded across the tiles.

Wes raised his shotgun and fired in quick succession, round after round hitting the Beast in the middle of the chest and ricocheting of harmlessly. The force of the bullets sending the Beast stumbled back a few steps. Faith moved to the side, raised the crossbow and fired; the beast turned its head in time that the arrow hit his cheek and snapped with the force. It snarled angrily and took a menacing step towards the dark haired Slayer.

On the other side of the room Willow raised her arms and started to chant, her eyes slowly growing black as she summoned the magic's within her. The Beast paused and turned his head towards the red haired witch. Ignoring the Slayers for the moment it hissed angrily, shuffled around on it's hooves and picked up the dusty coffee table placed in front of the fireplace.

Buffy's eyes widened in horror "Willow!" she screamed "Look out!" She was standing on the other side of the room and couldn't reach her friend in time.

Gunn, who had been gripping his axe and shuffling on his feet as he waited for the best time to attack, turned his head at the Slayers shout. He saw the Beast and Willow and quickly dropped his axe. He was only a couple meters from Willow as he rushed forward.

The Beast growled as it heaved the coffee table off the floor and pitched it towards the witch. As it came sailing towards her, Gunn ploughed into Willow knocking them both to the floor as the coffee table sailed over their heads and smashed against the stone wall.

Faith narrowed her eyes as she threw the crossbow away and rushed forward, Buffy jumped up and both Slayers started to circle the Beast, their eyes never leaving it as it turned around in a circle, never taking its eyes of them.

Suddenly the charm around its neck flared to life, a bright glow pulsing from it. The setting sun suddenly growing dim as the amulet pulled in the surrounding sunlight and trapping it in the crystal.

Buffy screamed defiantly and rushed forward again, her attack no different then the last, her sword doing no damage to the Beast at all. The Beast growled, getting angry now, punched and kicked at Faith, throwing her into the wall and smiling as she slumped to the floor unconscious, then he turned to Buffy.

Outside the sun had turned an ominous black, no light shining from it at all. The amulet having pulled in all the remaining light.

As soon as it was completely dark Liam and Spike rushed forward and helped Buffy. Liam rushed forward attacking the beast, Spike and Gunn coming with him. The Beast swung at him Liam ducked but when he came up the Beast seized him by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards him. "I told you, you should join me, Angelus" it growled angrily.

Behind them Buffy's eyes widened and she gasped. Spike froze "Bloody hell" he whispered.

Gunn stoped, his retrieved axe held high and watched as Liam's eyes narrowed in confusion. Then the Beast roared and threw Liam through the glass doors into the courtyard. Liam yelled in anger and pain as he crashed through the glass, and tumbled across the dusty courtyard, coming to a stop in a bush of jasmine and trying to pull leaves from his hair and shirt.

The Beast snarled, looked Buffy directly in the eye and then crouched, it smashed its fist down into the floor, cracking the tiles and vanishing in a wall of bright red flames.

Everyone was breathing hard, even Spike, although his was more from reflex then need. From outside in the courtyard there was a loud groan and Liam stumbled to his feet. "Whoa" he stumbled through the broken glass window and came back inside.

He shook his head and looked at Buffy "Who the hell is Angelus?" he snapped

Buffy blinked, looked around at the others who all looked at her, and sighed in defeat. "Angelus is the vampire you were before you got your soul" she whispered quietly, looking at Liam as she said it and wincing slightly as his eyes widened in horror.

"What?" he gasped. He stumbled again and walked over to her. He stopped a few feet from her, looked her in the eye and then glanced around at the others who, now that the Beast was gone had gathered around to hear what was being said. Liam licked his lips "But my name is Liam" his voice was small, his eyes full of confusion.

Buffy sighed softly and took his hand "When you were sired you changed your name to Angelus" she told his quietly

"But" muttered Liam, he paused glanced around self conscious and then ducked his head to whisper in her ear "But…I'm no Angel" he whispered

Spike heard, despite the whisper and smirked behind Liam's back, raising his eyebrows at Buffy.

Buffy felt like crying and stroked his hand in reassurance "You thought it ironic" she whispered, unwilling to reveal his sisters role in his new name.

Liam shifted on his feet "What does it want with me?" he changed the subject

"We don't know" muttered Wes, glancing at Spike in warning "Do you remember this thing?" he asked the blonde vampire

Spike shook his head "No, but that doesn't mean a thing. We only hunted together for twenty years before captain forehead here got all soulful." He shrugged "Most likely the old bastard came across this Beast when it was just him and dear old Darla" he huffed and pulled out a smoke.

Liam sighed and rubbed his forehead "I'm sorry" he whispered "I'm sorry I don't remember…" he looked down and shuffled his feet in embarrassment

Buffy smiled slightly and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek "It's not your fault" she whispered. She glanced around and caught Faith's dark gaze "We're going to kill this thing"

Faith nodded sharply and looked Liam in the eye "Don't sweat it big guy, we're just warming up!" she smirked again.

xxxxx

When they got back to the Summers home Liam was almost shaking with pent up anger. The Beast knew him, or at lest knew who he used to be, and he couldn't remember a thing. It was frustrating and disappointing, especially because he felt like he was letting everyone down. He didn't want Buffy to be disappointed in him.

He was growling softly under his breath by the time he walked into the living room. Cordelia jumped up, looking frantic. "What happened?" she asked quietly

Liam growled even louder "Fucking, stupid vampire names…fucking stone Beasts!" he grumbled under his breath as he stalked past and into the back of the house.

Cordelia blinked and looked at Buffy expectantly, raising her eyebrows in enquiry. Buffy sighed and shook her head "Don't ask…" she muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Cordelia pouted and Willow took sympathy on the seer and started to explain. Lorne and Fred's eyes widened as it was revealed that Angelus used to know the Beast, and had used to work with the Beast as it carved a path of destruction. Dawn bit her lip as she listened.

"Whats gonna happen now?" she whispered shifting on her feet "How are you going to kill it if he doesn't remember…"

Buffy sighed "I don't know" she muttered raising her head and sweeping her fringe back behind her ears.

"He could get his memory back…" hedged Willow softly

Buffy gave the witch a look and shook her head "I'm not going to force him…" she whispered "… and until he wants' the memories back there's nothing we can do"

The others all paused at that and then nodded. Spike looked amused and then raised his eyebrows "There's also the little bit about Angelus knowing about this demon, not Angel" he murmured

"That is worrying" Wes murmured quietly as he glanced at Buffy out of the corner of his eye.

xxxxx

A few hours later, the AI team had again gone back to the hotel. Spike was down in the basement, snoozing after a short, but hard drinking session. Everyone else was asleep. Buffy and Liam were also in bed but they weren't sleeping, they were holding each other, legs tangled chests inches apart, eyes looking into each others souls, seeking comfort in each other as they both thought about all the things that had happened during the day. Liam was wearing a pair of track pants, Buffy a dark blue tank and pair of panties.

Liam found himself unusually thoughtful, something he was not normally content to do. He was brooding; he found it disconcerting yet strangely familiar. In his arms he felt Buffy shift slightly and her chest rise slightly as she heaved a deep sigh.

"Are you thinking as much as I am" he murmured quietly as he rolled onto his back, keeping one arm around her waist as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah" she whispered

"It's not good" he muttered. Buffy laughed, rose up on her elbows and gazed down at him. Liam turned his head slightly, looked her in the eye and smiled, shaking his head in amazement "How can you just act so calm?" he asked in amazement

Buffy rolled her eyed "It's not the first big bad I've had to face where the odds are stacked against me" she fell silent, and looked down.

Liam shifted slightly "I'm sorry" he told her quietly

"What?" she blinked in surprise "What for?" she asked quietly

He looked away "The Beast, it knows who I am, and I can't remember anything! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…but I don't want to remember" he told her quietly

"Oh…Liam!" she whispered shifting closer to him and leaning down to kiss his softly "I understand, I do!" she leaned back and smiled at him "I know of some of the things you've done, and I know why you don't want to remember"

He looked away "Your amazing Buffy Summers, you know that right?" he whispered in awe

Buffy smiled again "I'm aware of it, yeah" she purred, kissing him again. Liam sighed softly, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He leaned up off the pillows and rolled them over so he was leaning over Buffy and looking down into her shining hazel eyes. She smiled at his as she snuggled into the pillows.

He fell silent and took a deep breath as he watching her intently. The feelings she evoked in him were both new and exhilarating. He couldn't remember feeling so much warmth for any one person before he had met her. He bit his lip and swallowed the lump in his throat as he wondered what he should do. After a few seconds he came to a decision and nodded to himself, figuring he might as well jump and see how far he fell.

"I love you" he whispered softly, looking deep into her hazel eyes.

Buffy's eyes widened in surprise and she gasped quietly. "I-I love you to" she whispered quietly, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "I always will" she sobbed, as she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Or how far he could fly

Liam's eyes softened in feeling and he smiled widely, his whole face showing his happiness. He bent down, hovering over her and place the tip of his nose against her own. Buffy giggled and wiggled in his arms, she unlocked her arms from around his neck and ran them over his shoulders and down his back to grip his hips. Liam smirked and moved down so he could kiss her. Buffy melted into the kiss, matching his passion with her own and opening her mouth for him.

They arched into each other, touching and pressing themselves against each other. Buffy couldn't keep still, she arched her back, pressing herself against him as her arms continued to roam over his skin. She grabbed the hem of his track pants and tugged them down over his hips. Liam let out a soft grunt, and clutched her closer as he moved slightly and started kissing her neck and shoulders. Buffy laughed as his lips tickled her sensitive flash. "Liam!" she giggled as she gasped and shifted restless under him.

He grinned, a cocky smirk as he suddenly pulled away and rolled over, grabbing his pants and jerking them over his hips, before he sat down beside her and kicked them down his legs. Finally they fell to the floor and he turned back around and wrapped his arms around her waist. Buffy giggled and reached down between his legs and gripped his quivering penis in her small hands. Liam moaned softly, a low, desperate sound in the back of his throat and relaxed under her hands. Buffy smiled and sat up, she gently pushed against his shoulder, making him lay on his back as she kneeled in front of him and continued to stroke him.

Liam gasped and closed his eyes. After a few minutes of Buffy slowly moving her hand against him he couldn't stand it any more. He opened his eyes and quickly sat up, shuffling so that he was kneeling in front of her. He smirked and placed his hands on her hips, diggings his fingers into her flesh he grabbed her panties and ripped them off, throwing them to the floor. Then he grabbed her tank and did the same. Buffy smirked at him and rose to her knees. Liam tugged her forward and started kissing her again.

Buffy closed her eyes and melted into his arms. She gripped him again and continued to stroke him slowly as she wrapped her other arm around his neck. Liam placed one hand on her hip, holding her close. With the other hand he ran his hand up her thigh and placed it between her legs. Buffy jumped slightly, startled as his cool fingers touched her sensitive flesh. Liam smiled, liking her reaction and kissed her again, she laughed and giggled kissing him back passionately. He moved his fingers over her soft flesh, touching her and rubbing her clit. She gasped and moaned softly. He felt her nails start to dig into the skin on the back of his neck and hissed quietly.

Liam was fully hard now, his tip weeping slightly as Buffy gripped him tight and moved her hand up and down his length. He gasp, and jerked "Buffy" he whispered against her lips "Oh…lass, I need you" he told her desperately throwing back his head and groaning again.

Buffy gasped and leaned forward to press her breasts against his chest. Liam's hand continued to move over her folds and she shuddered under his hands. He moved a finger inside her and when she gasped he pulled his finger out again. He moved his hands and placed them on her hips, pulling her forward and lowered her over his aching cock. Buffy arched her back and whimpered softly as she stretched around him.

Liam yelled hoarsely, gripping her hips tightly and thrusting up desperately. Buffy clung to him. Wrapping her legs around his hips and wrapping her arms around his neck. She gasped as she moved up and down, pushing him deep inside her and rubbing herself against him.

Liam leaned back and placed one of his hands behind his back, on top of the bed and shifted his weight back. He grunted as he jerked his hips up and thrust up into Buffy. Buffy moaned and quivered around his penis. She was coming fast, almost to fast. She jerked her hips desperately and matched Liam's frantic thrusts with her own. Liam leaned forward again, moving faster and faster as the pleasure inside him started building higher and higher. His whole body was humming; he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

He moved his hand and placed it between their heaving bodies. He twirled Buffy's sensitive node between his fingers and her eyes popped open in surprise. A soft "Oh" escaped her lips before she screamed again. The tingling inside reached the highest point before it was released in a wave of sensations. Her inner walls shuddered with her release, she quick fluttering movements of her muscles bringing Liam over the edge as well, causing him to groan loudly as he leaned forwards, clutching her tightly against his chest as he buried his face in the side of her neck.

They both held each other for a few moments before tumbling over and onto the bed. Buffy laughed quietly, a contented, relieved sound and turned her head. Liam was lying besides her breathing heavily. He turned his head his eyes twinkling with love and started to smile at her before the grin stopped suddenly and his forehead crumpled in pain. He yelled in shock and pain.

Buffy's eyes widened and she grabbed his arms "Liam!" she yelled "Liam, what is it" she screamed desperately

"It hurts, it hurts" he whispered arching his back and screaming in pain again.

"What? Liam, what hurts"

He whimpered, screwing up his face and closing his eyes as he raised his hand and placed it over his heart. He shuddered again and struggled to stand up.

Buffy got up to and stood beside him, her eyes opening wide "No…" she whispered softly "No…."

Liam clutched at his chest and then opened his eyes again. They were full of pain "What's wrong, what's happening" he whispered softly

Buffy bit her lips and struggled to keep the tears from falling "Just hold on Liam, hold on" she whispered

He shuddered again; his eyes holding so much pain that Buffy couldn't stifle the small sob that burst from her throat. "I'm sorry" he whispered softly. Then he screamed again and this time his eyes changed. They got even darker, the soul within dimming to nothing before her very eyes. His normally soulful eyes became hard and unfeeling just before he slumped to the floor in a dead faint

Buffy couldn't breath; it had hitched in her throat, she stared down at the prone body of her lover and shivered in terror. _No, this couldn't be happening. Not again_ she thought desperately

Slowly she saw Liam's shoulders shift and a small groan of pain came through his lips, he shook his head and rose up onto his arms. For a second she thought maybe she had been wrong, maybe he was still the man she loved. But then she heard him chuckle, a low, chilling sound and raise his head to look up into her eyes. He got slowly, confidently to his feet. He was looking at her through soulless eyes, ones that were filled with malice and hate, and just under the surface an uncontrollable anger that left her shuddering.

He smirked at her "What? No hug?" he grinned.

Buffy took a deep breath and then punched him full in the face. Angelus wasn't expecting the blow and stumbled back. His eyes narrowed and he growled in anger But Buffy quickly took a step forward and punched him again, putting all her strength behind the blow as she hit him on the side of the temple.

He fell to the floor, knocked out cold and laid there peacefully. Buffy gazed down at the soulless vampire, and finally let the tears fall unchecked down her face as she started to cry softly.

She grabbed his pants and put them on him before she got dressed herself. Only after she had thrown her torn panties under the bed, wiped the dried tears from her cheeks, and was wearing a pair of track pants and a large fluffy jumper did she open the door.

It was time to tell the others what had happened.

**A/N: Hehehe…what can I say, I'm evil…but I'm sure you all knew this by now! Review! Please! I only have to get three more reviews until i reach 200! I would just love to reach that this chapter!**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Er…I don't really have an excuse for how long this took, well ok…I do, but nothing important enough to mention. I am sorry, this one is pretty long so hopefully that more then makes up for it, and I'm going to try and get chapter 19 out a bit quicker. (So fingers crossed) Thanks so much for all your support guys! Enjoy!**

It's Always You

Chapter 18

As predicted, the reactions from the Scooby's and Cordelia were a mix between horror, anger and disbelief. Xander was furious; he glared daggers at Buffy, before he turned on his heel and stalked out of the house. Spike also took the news pretty hard, growling softly and rolling his eyes as he started swearing.

While Angelus was still unconscious Spike and Buffy grabbed the dark haired vampire and carried him downstairs into the basement. Buffy grabbed some chains and pulled them around a few old hooks in the wall, fastening them around his wrists. Faith followed, took one look at Angelus's bare chest and smirked at Buffy.

Buffy didn't respond, instead she sniffed again, wiping at her eyes and beckoning for the others to follow her up the stairs. She closed the door of the basement, folded her arms over her chest and turned around. The others all just looked at her; Buffy unable to look them in the eye glanced down at the floor.

"I…" she whispered

"Don't" surprisingly it was Cordy who piped up. The dark haired seer was looking uncomfortable, shifting on her feet and sighing "Just don't ok…" she whispered shaking her head sadly

Buffy sighed and ducked her head as the tears started to fall. Willow made a distressed sound in the back of her throat and hurried across the room. Buffy looked at her best friend wrapped her arms around the witch and buried her head in Willow's shoulder as she started to cry "I thought we were ok…" she babbled

Willow sighed and smoothed Buffy's hair as she comforted the distressed Slayer. Spike gazed around and looked at the others, Xander has stalked back inside, but he still looked pissed. Dawn was looking scared and Angel's crew, with the exception of Cordy were looking curious, even Wes, who knew what Angelus was like didn't realise exactly what he was getting himself into.

Spike fished in his pocket for a cigarette, needing a quick burst of nicotine. He put the smoke in his mouth and quickly lit it, pulling smoke down into his lungs. "So what now?" he muttered the smoke still in his mouth.

Willow looked up "We need to curse him again; I've still got the spell…."

"I have an orb of Thesulah" muttered Anya. When everyone looked at her in surprise the former vengeance demon shrugged "What? There worth a pretty penny" she turned to Willow "I can give you a two for one deal if you want…only $50 bucks" she grinned

Willow rolled her eyes "Fine"

Buffy lifted her head "Not yet" she whispered

"What?"

She sniffed "He might know something about the Beast" she whispered as she wiped the dried tears from her cheeks "If he does, we need to find out everything we can, then we can curse him again"

"He's not going to help" Spike pointed out

Buffy glared at him "You act like he has a choice" she snapped back at him angrily.

There was silence in the room as everyone considered this. Finally Wesley sighed "Are you sure Buffy?" he asked quietly "We all know what he is capable of"

She nods quickly "I know Wes, he's not going to get the chance to do anything" she told his with conviction.

xxxxx

Down in the basement, slumped against the back wall, his arms in chains Angelus slowly begins to stir, he growled low in his throat, turned his head and opened his eyes.

Standing in the middle of the room, her hands crossed protectively over her chest stood Buffy. Her tears had long since dried up, her hair well brushed. She had also changed again; taking a long, long hot shower and changing into a stylish pair of dark jeans, black boots and a white sweater. Behind her Wesley, Gunn, and Faith stood silently.

Angelus remained silent, his dark eyes narrowing as he looked at the people before him. He smirked, quickly gauging the reaction of the group and got to his feet, the chains around his wrist rattling. He smirked "Couldn't stay away, could ya Buff"

Behind her Spike and Gunn tensed. Wesley raised the tranquilizer gun and pointed it at Angelus. The dark vampire ignored the gun as Buffy took a step forward. "You're gonna tell us what we want to know" she told him evenly.

Angelus cocked an eyebrow, the grin spreading across his face "Am I now?" he murmured.

Buffy glared at him "Yeah, you are" she snapped angrily

Angelus smirked "Wow, Buff…no need to get your panties in a twist?" he laughed quietly "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Should I be?"

"Well….without you I wouldn't be here, again! I'm feeling the love!"

She crossed her arms over her chest, seeing Wes shift the gun on his shoulder as he took a few steps forward and stood besides her offering his support. "If I had a choice, you wouldn't be here" she snapped "So don't get comfortable"

"Comfortable?" he rolled his eyes "I could use a chair…"

Everyone ignored him. Wesley glared "You have to forgive the accommodation, last time you were free you terrorised the town"

"And what a fun time that was" he looked at Buffy "She's a pistol, my Slayer"

"I'm not yours" she snapped

"No? You smell like one of mine" he whispered

Buffy flushed bright red and looked away. She hated this, hated him. She wished Angel was here. She glanced away, looking a spot on the wall as Angelus smirked. He knew exactly what she was thinking and was just waiting for his moment to take her down a peg. Unfortunately Wesley had other plans.

The former watcher was glaring at him "I've imagined this moment many time" he admitted, Buffy turned her head and glanced at him. "Years of study, research…I've read everything ever written about you…"

"Stop, I'm blushing" Angelus laughed

"To be one-on-one with the legendary Angelus." He lowers the gun and leans it against his leg "As a former Watcher, it's a high point"

Angelus took a step forward, the chains rattling "Buttering me up, getting me all relaxed, hmm…. Unsuspecting. Not the most innovative interrogation technique by far, but ok…I'll play!" he grinned

"Is that all this is?" asked Faith from behind Wes, finally breaking her silence "A game?" She couldn't believe this was Angelus. He was as far from Angel as she could have ever imagined. The game to bring him out all those years ago, back when she was dark and working for the mayor seemed so stupid now. For the first, but certainly not the last time Faith looked into the demon's soulless eyes and thanked the powers that_ that_ particular spell didn't work.

Angelus turned his head slightly, looking between Buffy and Wes and catching her eye. He grinned and shrugged "Hey…open book" he turned his attention back to Wes "Ask me anything you want to know. How sweet that virgin gypsy tasted, the scent of a newborns neck…" his smile turned vicious "My first nun, now that's a great story… it was 1755, Dublin…oh how she screamed when I…"

"We could start there" murmured Buffy interrupting his musings

Angelus smirked "Don't be coy lover, you want to know about the beast" he crossed his arms over his chest, causing the chains to rattle again "So fire away…"

"Do you know the Beast?" asked Wes quickly, his voice even and controlled as beside him Buffy almost hummed with pent up anger and pain. He knew the Slayer was just waiting for her chance to put the soul back. Unfortunately she also knew how important getting this information from Angelus really was, so she waited, and fumed silently.

Angelus sighed and rolled his eyes "Well, now there's a question. Not a great question. Not a Wesley Wyndam-Pryce worthy question…"

"Get to the point Angelus, I'm tired of your games" snapped Buffy

Angelus paused and slowly turned his head to look the blond Slayer directly in the eye "All this digging you've been doing on the Horny Giant, you're looking in the wrong place" he grinned and leaned back against the wall.

"And the right place would be?" he asked softly

Angelus shook his head "Ah Wes, now that would be telling!" he smirked.

Buffy watched the dark vampire "Why don't you guys leave us? I think I can handle it from here" she whispered

"Buffy…" mutters Faith

"Are you sure?" Wes asks, glancing at Angelus out of the corner of his eyes and then turning to Buffy, "The last time…"

"The last time he was here, I was young and naïve…nothings gonna happen Wes" she told the former watcher, not once taking her eyes of Angelus's and giving Wes any indication of what she was going to do.

Slowly Wes nods; he turns his head and jerks it towards the door. Gunn and Faith both hesitate for a second before they turn and walk up the stairs. Wes spares one last glance at Buffy, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze before he turns around and heads up the stairs after the others.

Buffy continues to look at Angelus, waiting for the basement door to click shut before she starts to speak again. "You and me, we're gonna make a deal" she told him confidently

"Really? Wow, you practice that in front of the mirror?" he grinned "Let me guess, you wanna know about the Beast?"

"Everything you know"

"Hmm…and for all this information, what do I get? Wouldn't mind a car, I hear the new mustang is nice"

Buffy smirked and tilted her hips "Something better!"

He raised an eyebrow "What's a better ride that the mustang?"

"Me" she practically purred

Angelus paused, raised and eyebrow and then looked her up and down "You?" he asked, not bothering to hide his surprise

"That's the offer. No more games, no more stalling" she told him evenly, tilting her chin up in defiance.

He chuckled softly "Ya see, now we might have a problem. The soul is gone but I still got a brain"

"Then use it!" she snapped angrily "The Beast, The First! The world is falling apart and we're running out of time."

"Like I give a crap, evil, remember?" he scoffed, rolling his eyes at her

"You remember what it's like to be a champion" she told him softly

"I'm trying _so_ hard to forger" he snapped, shaking his head at her and rattling the chains

"Sometimes sacrifices need to be made" she told him quietly

He smirked "Let me guess, you're the lamb?" he eyed her hungrily "Not that there aren't a fair few things I would love to do to that body…" he pauses "…other then the obvious of course" he smirked again.

"Tell us about the beast and you can do whatever you want…" she paused and made her voice a soft purr "Put it…anywhere you want" she raised an eyebrow suggestively

Slowly Angelus's eyebrows rose as he stared at her in surprise. He honestly wasn't expecting _that_ from the blonde Slayer. He smirked, liking this new development "Hmm…now this is a development I didn't see coming, but ok…lets do this" he grinned

Buffy smiled brightly, turned on her heel and walked up the stairs. She called for Wes, and a few minutes later they both walked down the stairs again. Buffy looked Angelus dead in the eye and crossed her arms over her chest. Wes looked between the two, Angelus could see that he was suspicious, but he didn't care. He just grinned "Fire away Wes"

'Let's start at the beginning shall we?" the former Watcher muttered

"Good as place as any"

"The year?" he asked softly

"1789" Angelus whispered softly

"So, you were in Prussia?" Wesley asked softly

Angelus raises his eyebrows "You have been doing your homework. Hmm... Those Prussian girls" he smirked obscenely "Must be the pastries. Worth the trip anyway, all that sweetness gets into their blood…" He smirks and eyes Buffy

"Very interesting. At some point, the Beast would appear?" Wesley murmurs, his eyebrows raising

"Patience, Wes." The dark demon chuckled "I was taking a shortcut on my way to Vienna. Started feeling like someone was watching me. There were troops around" he sighed and rolled his eyes "I'd run into them now and then. Not as sweet as the girls, by the way" he chuckled again "But, the little massacre I ran into…seriously lacking in military precision. Bodies, bodies everywhere, and not a drop to drink." He growled in disappointment.

Then he shrugged "So, I followed the trail, and there was your friend. The one you so cleverly call _The Beast_." He shakes his head "We had a lot in common, but he already knew that. You see he'd been watching me. He staged the carnage to impress me."

"So, he sought you out. Why?" asked Buffy softly, a feeling of dread creeping up her spine at Angelus's words.

He smirked "Girl trouble." He glanced at Wes "Isn't it always! Thought I might be able to help him with a situation."

"How?" asked Wesley softly

"You've heard of the Svea Priestesses? Very powerful, big into banishing. The Beast was next on their list. He couldn't touch them though, some kind of mojo…but a vampire could."

"So, he wanted you to kill them?" Buffy whispered

"We had it all worked out. I'd scratch his priestesses, and he'd scratch my back somewhere down the line. A limited partnership" He paused and smiled at the memory

"And?" prompted Wes softly, dreading the answer

"I declined. And he didn't ask twice. I probably could have been more diplomatic with my refusal, but I'm not big with teamwork" he shrugged and grinned in amusement "I thought that was gonna be the end of me, but you know… girl trouble. They showed up, started the whammy and their you have it!" he smirked as he looked Buffy in the eye.

"The Beast was banished. How?" asked Wes

"Don't know" Angelus shrugged again "I was busy with the passing out" he smirked

xxxxx

"And that's all he knows" Buffy told the others with a shrug. She was in the living room, a half hour later, after finishing telling the rest of the gang everything Angelus knew about the beast.

The others frowned and Wesley was scratching his beard thoughtfully "Before, he muttered something about us looking in the wrong place"

"What's up English?" asked Gunn quietly

"Something just occurred to me, about the Beast, about somewhere I haven't looked yet" Wesley sighed

"Where?" asked Fred

"A book at my apartment, a friend…" he refrained from mentioning Lilah had given him the book "…got me this book from the black dimension market, it's not from this plane…"

There was a pause "You're thinking that whatever mojo the Beast is working to keep itself hidden only work's on this dimension. Which is why we couldn't find any books on him."

"Exactly!"

"Wow, that's brilliant" gushed Willow

Wesley smiled "Well, I suppose I should go and get it?" he asked

"No, not yet" snapped Cordy. Wesley frowned and started opening his mouth to ask why, but Cordy interrupted him again "Giles called while you and Buffy were interrogating tall, dark and vicious" she rolled her eyes "He just landed at LAX, and he'll be here in a couple of hours"

Buffy paused and then nodded "How about you wait till he gets back, he said he's got something for Spike's trigger. If you stay until that, then maybe you and Gunn can make a quick trip to LA?"

Wesley glanced at Gunn, then they both shrugged "Yeah, sure. That sounds like a plan"

The doorbell rang then and Dawn hurried over to see who it was. It was almost 11 in the morning, but it was pitch black outside, the only light from the streetlights that shone brightly. She peered through the window then gave a little squeal as she opened the door "Principal Wood!" she gushed "I er…I did my homework…really, but well…it's all night"

The principal laughed and held up his hands "Whoa, whoa. Dawn hang on…I'm not here for your homework. Is your sister in?" he asked

Dawn paused "Yeah…" she sighed and stepped back, opening the door wider "She's freaking out again"

Robin raised an eyebrow as he stepped into the house, he turned and headed into the room, pausing when everyone looked at him "Hey" he murmured. He jerked his thumb towards the dark windows "Anyone notice the permanent midnight"

Buffy sighed, smiled at Robin and then started telling him about the Beast, its plan and what they new about it.

Robin was shocked to say the least, just when he thought everything was going ok a new player entered the game. He paused at the end of her tale, considering what she had told him and thinking it over. After a few seconds he glanced around the room in concern "Where's Liam?" he asked quietly, finally noticing the absence of the other vampire.

Buffy's face crumpled and she almost started crying again until Willow moved over and wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders. Wood glanced over at her startled "What happened?" he asked quietly "I thought he was fine, he has a soul"

"Not any more" she whispered quietly

Robin paused "Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, maybe you can" she smiled

xxxxx

Finally a few hours later, a taxi pulls up outside the house and Giles stepped out. They all breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he was finally back in Sunnydale, and they could finally do something about Spike's trigger. He was quickly brought up to speed, Buffy mumbling to the floor as she refused to look at him.

Giles was silent for a long time, listening as she had explained how Liam was now Angelus, and explained what had been going on with the Beast. Giles sighed softly, and took of his glasses; he pinched the bridge of nose and sighed

"And he is downstairs?" he muttered

Buffy nodded and bit her lip. Giles cleaned his glasses "Well this is just perfect timing" He muttered under his breath "I've found a way to deactivate Spikes trigger" he turned his head and looked at the blonde vampire "If your willing?"

Spike nodded "Yeah, I'm sick of being the First's little whipping vampire" he almost growled.

Buffy sighed "Ok, Gunn and Faith I want you guys down their, everyone else you can stay up here if you want…"

Willow and Dawn both shook their heads "We'll be there Buffy" Willow muttered

Robin nodded as well "I'm coming" he gritted his teeth together "I want to see this" he wrinkled his nose as looked at the blonde vampire.

Wes gritted his teeth together "I'll get the shotgun" he muttered. Turning he walked out of the house to the Plymouth where he had locked the gun in the trunk, away from the potential's and Dawn. Buffy's eyes widened at that.

Cordelia huffed "It's just a precaution Buffy" she snapped "With Spike and Angelus both down there, and pissed, I don't think you should go down there without it?"

Buffy was silent as she nodded and looked down at the floor again, feeling both embarrassed and angry.

Wesley walked in, and started fitting a few bullets into the chamber and clicking the magazine back into place. Faith grabbed a stake and Gunn backed her up by grabbing his axe. As one they all headed down into the basement, Buffy going first will Willow and Dawn bringing up the rear.

Angelus looked up as he heard the basement door creak open. He smirked as he saw Buffy's boots appear at the top of the stairs and she starts walking down the wooden stairs. He frowned slightly as he noticed the others following her, but then he grinned, realising that this could be fun.

His eyes followed Buffy as she jumped down the last couple of steps, then she turned and walked towards him. She stopped a few feet from him and crossed her arms over her chest as she tilted her hips.

He looked behind her briefly, noticing the hard look on both Gunn's and Wes's faces and the hesitant look on Willow's. He sneered, turning his head and ignoring them and looking straight at Buffy. Then he smiled, relaxing in the chains as they held him to the wall and tilted his head back. "Wow, the whole gang's come to see me!" he chuckles softly "Makes a demon feel real special"

Buffy raised an eyebrow "Yeah well, it's not all for you" she snapped. She turned her head and looked at Spike. The blonde vampire shifted on his feet before he slowly walked to the other side of the room and sunk down onto the pallet against the wall. Buffy and Faith grabbed another set of chains and fastened Spike to the wall as well.

Angelus smirked "Always knew you liked chains Buff" he raised his eyebrow suggestively. "Which is fine by me, I'm still waiting for my end of the bargain…." He smirked

Buffy glared over her shoulder as she started blushing furiously. Spike ducked his head, holding his own smirk inside. "Shut up" the Slayer snapped at Angelus before she turned back and snapped the cuffs around Spikes wrists. She took a step back, away from Spike and sighed "Ok…that should do it…" she muttered.

Spike took a deep breath and glanced over Buffy's shoulder towards Giles "We going to get this trigger out or what?" he asked

"Trigger?" muttered Angelus curiously. Everyone turned and looked at him and he raised a curious eyebrow.

Spike turned his head towards Angelus as Giles pulled a small box out of his pocket and walked towards the blonde vampire "It's this trigger thing in my head that the first can control me with, were getting it out" he shrugged

Angelus rolled his eyes "You know, sometimes I wonder how the hell you stayed alive this long" he shook his head "Didn't you learn _anything_ from that German sub?" he snorted in amusement.

Spike glared at him as everyone turned to look at the dark haired vampire in surprise "Submarine?" squeaked Dawn taking a step forward. Faith placed her hand on the younger Summers shoulder and held her close. Dawn paused and Angelus smirked at her

"Yeah" he muttered, looking Spike in the eye and smirking "In 1943…..should ask Spike how he got captured by the German's" he grinned again while Spike glared at him.

Giles cleared his throat pointedly and ignored Angelus. He held up the box "It would be helpful if we knew the song that's being used in the trigger" he muttered quietly.

Spike paused, his eyes shifting around the room, eventually he shook his head "Not a clue" he muttered, they all ignored the small smirk that was appearing on Angelus's face.

Buffy shrugged too "It wasn't as if it had a catchy hook or something like "I'm coming up so you better get this party started" she shrugged "It was boring, old and English"

"Hey" snapped Spike

Buffy just shrugged apologetically and turned to Giles "So what are you going to do?" she asked quietly.

Giles opened the box and held it out for everyone to see. Inside the box there was a dark stone about the size of a walnut. The surface was smooth and shiny and glimmered in the low lamp light. Spike tilted his head up to look inside the box.

"Oh Bugger this" he snapped

Giles grinned grimly "The Prokaryote's stone will move within your mind to reveal the roots of the triggers power. It will unleash ideas, images…memories. Hopefully once you can understand what's…" he rolled his eyes "…setting you off. You can break its hold on you."

"Hopefully? It might not work?" whispered Dawn softly

Giles shrugged "The stones just the catalyst, the rest is up to Spike…"

"Might as well just give up now…" muttered Angelus as a smirk formed on his face.

Spike glared at the dark vampire before he turned his attention back towards Giles. He scoffed as he peered inside the box at the stone "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" he snapped, looking pissed "How do you expect to get that hunk of rubble into my head?"

Giles grinned in amusement "Willow?" he called glancing up and looking at the witch.

Willow grinned and walked over. She placed her hand over the stone and closed her eyes. She muttered a few words in an unfamiliar ancient language and there was a tingle as magic swirling inside the room. She opened her eyes, smiled and took a step back. They all noticed with some relief that unlike the previous times she had done magic her eyes remained their normal green.

The stone shifted, wriggling like it was alive and liquefying to form a gel-like mass that looked like a fat leach. Spike wrinkled his nose "Oh you've got to be joking" he growled in disbelief "What now!"

Giles sighed patiently "It has to access the cerebral cortex, via the optic nerve" he moves the box down to place against Spike cheek. The stone wriggles and slips out of the box, moving slowly up Spike's cheek towards his eye.

The vampire looked up at the watcher in anger "With all the rubbish people keep sticking in my head, it a wonder I have any room for my brain" he snaps

Angelus chuckles "Well, it's not like it takes up that much space Spiky, my boy" he laughed again

Buffy turned her head and glared "Shut up" she snapped "Or I'm going to gag you!"

He smirked again "I can think of a few things I'd like in my mouth" his eyes flicked down to her chest, and then back up to her face as he grinned at her.

Buffy flushed a deep red as Gunn suddenly looked uncomfortable and Giles cleared his throat. Dawn ducked her head and blushed as well, as Faith laughed quietly.

Spike tensed as the black liquid stone reached the corner of his eyes and buried itself inside his head. He hissed and growled softly "Ow, ow" he muttered as he clutched his head in pain "Agh!" he yelled.

Buffy eyes widened "Spike" she yelled coming towards him and shaking his shoulders "Spike!"

The blond vampire didn't answer as he stared of into the distance, distracted by a glowing golden light that was forming at the other side of the room.

xxxxx

Spike blinked and found himself in an old Victorian style room. It was a parlour, exclusively decorated with paintings and potted palms, plush carpets and velvet couches. Against one wall a cosy fire crackles merrily in the hearth. In the middle of the room stands a young man. It is Spike, as he appeared before he became a vampire.

He was wearing a blue suit and waistcoat, his hair mousy brown and wavy. He smiled and held out a piece of parchment "Yet her smell, it doth linger, painting pictures in my mind. Her eyes, balls of honey. Angel's harps her laugh. Oh, lark. Grant a sign if crook'd be Cupid's shaft. Hark, the lark, her name it hath spake. "Cecily" it discharges from twixt its wee beak." He whispers, smiling softly.

He looks down then, smiling at the older woman sitting daintily on the plush couch "Oh William" she gushed proudly

He looks down, embarrassed "It's just scribbling" he mutters with a shrug

"Nonsense!" She scolds him, "It's magnificent! I wonder, though. That Cecily you speak of so often…it wouldn't be the Underwood's eldest girl?"

"Oh, oh…no…I wouldn't presume" William mutters with a sad shake of his head.

"She's lovely. You shouldn't be alone. You need a woman in your life." His mother told his softly

William turns his head and looks at her, he smiles softly "I have a woman in my life"

Her eyes widened "But you never…" William raised an eyebrow "Oh…" she whispers, giggling softly. Suddenly she starts coughing; reaching into the pocket she pulls out a white handkerchief and holds it against her mouth as she shudders with each cough.

William looks around, reaches for a jug of water, he shakes and fumbles but finally manages to poor some liquid into the crystal goblet. He holds it out to her and she takes it gratefully, she pulls the handkerchief away from her mouth and a spot of bright blood is visible against the white linen.

"Should I send the coach for Doctor Gull?" he asks softly

"No, no…I'll be alright" she whispered "Sit with me a while, will you?"

"Of course" he murmurs. Walking over to her and sitting down on the floor in front of her and leaning his back against the couch. She smiles and runs her hand through his hair soothingly. He smiles as she starts to sing and closes his eyes slowly.

"_Early one morning, Just as the sun was shining. I heard a maid sing in the valley below. Oh don't deceive me. Oh, never leave me. How could you use a poor maiden so?"_

As her voice trails of William opens his eyes, slowly they turn from the normal vivid blue to the eerie demonic yellow of the vampire.

Finding himself suddenly back in the present, sitting on the cot in the basement Spike's face shifts to the demon within. He snarls angrily, turning around and grabbing Buffy by the neck. With a surge of strength he throws her across the room. Everyone screams, and Buffy tumbles to the floor. She is unhurt, and gets up quickly but the sudden change in Spike unnerves her.

On the other side of the room, still in his chains. Angelus starts laughing "Yeah, theirs my boy!" he laughed again, grinning in amusement as Spike lunged to his feet, his whole face twisting in rage as he lunged forward. The chains rattled ominously but held as they pulled his arms back and stopped him short. Then he growled and twisted around, grabbing the edge of the bed and pulling it of the ground and throwing it across the room. Dawn screamed, the bed hitting her in the side and pinning her to the floor.

Angelus laughs again as Gunn grips his axe tight and Faith takes a step towards the blonde vampire. Suddenly Spike stops still, his arms falling to his side and he gasps, tilting his head up "Ugh" he grunts painfully as he starts to shake. Everyone see's the wiggle of movement in his forehead and the stone falls to the floor. Slowly Spike's face shifts back to human and he looks up in shock.

Angelus laughs softly, his soft chuckles the only sound in the basement as everyone else stares at the blonde vampire in shock.

xxxxx

Spike sat, crouched on the floor, his forearms resting on his knees "Get these sodding things off me, I'm fine" he hissed, turning his palms up and looking up at Buffy with a annoyed look on his face.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest "Don't you think you should take a little time, calm down?" she quirked an eyebrow. Behind her Gunn, Faith, Giles and Robin waited patiently

"I am calm" Spike muttered through his teeth, sounding anything but. He turns his head and looks at Giles "This stone of yours is out right? I'm de-triggered, right?"

"Not just yet. What do you remember about the song?"

Spike sighed "Oh yeah, the song" he rolls his eyes as he looks away briefly "It's called 'Early One Morning', old folk ditty…" he sighed again

On the other side of the room Angelus chuckled softly. Buffy ignored him as she looked at Spike in concern "What's it mean to you?" she asked quietly

"Mean to me?" he narrowed his eyes "Nothing!" he fell silent again. Buffy just raised her eyebrows, knowing he was lying. "Ok, ok" he snapped "It's just, uh…my mum" he looked away "It was her favourite, she used to sing it to me" he looked at Buffy and smirked "When I was a baby" he sneered at her.

"And…" prompted Giles

"No 'and' that's it!" he wasn't convincing, his hands were shaking slightly.

From his corner Angelus smiled "So…" he drawled "What did you do?" he asked

Spike glared at the dark vampire as the others all turned towards him, Buffy had a feeling about what he was talking about, as did Giles but the others were still in the dark. Faith who had been surprisingly quiet for the moment looked curiously between the two vamps "Do what?" she asked

"Nothing!" snapped Spike

Angelus smirked and crouched down so he was balancing on his heels; he leaned back against the wall and leaned his arms on his knees. "Really? I can tell when your lying William" he smirked again

Spike glared at Angelus as he snarled softly. Buffy looked frantically between both vampires, feeling nervous. Robin looked at the dark vampire with interest; everyone was silent, waiting for Angelus to continue.

The dark demon looks around, prolonging the suspense, an evil smirk on his face. "Did you kill her? Torture her…" he pauses and quirks an eyebrow "Turn her?" he grinned. He knew of course, Dru had told him long ago, but he liked taunting the younger vampire, and seeing the expressions of horror on the human's faces. He smirked again. It was priceless. Spike growled low in his throat, but didn't say anything.

Giles cleared his throat "Spike, there must be something about your mother that is causing you to act this way"

Spike snarled "Well there blood hell isn't!" he yelled getting to his feet and taking a step forward. He sighed and finished in a quieter voice "I got along fine with her, she was a nice lady…" he sighed softly and looked away

Angelus smiled again "That doesn't mean anything William, I killed my entire family" he smirked evilly "Family blood, you never forget it…like a Slayers…" On the other side of the room Robin tense angrily, shooting Spike and Angelus daggers. Spike snarled softly, clenching his fists in anger and making the chains rattle.

"Shut up, Angelus" Buffy snapped

The dark vampire just grinned "You always seem to forget don't you Buff? About before" he smirked "I could tell you, you know…about all the people we killed, how they screamed…how they begged…" he looked straight into Spike bright blue eyes "All the things we did to them…" he laughed quietly. The sound sending shivers down everyone's spines. Faith and Gunn glanced at one another, both of them gritting their teeth at the vampire words. They both hated hearing the demons words.

Spike looked away, unable to look at Angelus while he was smiling knowingly at him. Buffy watched the interaction between the two vampires, knowing that Angelus was baiting Spike, taunting him and that Spike was withholding what he knew. She knew it was a possibility that Spike had killed his mother, she knew vampires went after the people they cared about the most, and for many that meant their families. Angelus hadn't been lying when he said he had killed his family, she knew that he had…the revelation that family blood was a sweet as a Slayers was new to her though.

She folded her arms across her chest, watching Spike as he shifted angrily. Angelus, having said what he wanted to say and gotten the reaction he had wanted had fallen silent again, watching everyone in the room with a cocky smirk on his face.

She nodded slowly, making up her mind. She fished the keys out of her pocket and walked towards Spike. "Buffy! What are you doing" gasped Giles in surprise

"I'm going to unchain him" he rolled her eyes, she thought it was obvious. Angelus narrowed his eyes and growled softly, angry as Buffy started walked towards Spike.

"What, Buffy?"

"This isn't going anywhere Giles…"

"Because he isn't cooperating" snapped Giles with a shake of his head and a glare at Spike "This process takes time, if Spike isn't willing to cooperate and work out what is triggering this…" he hissed "Well he is endangering us all"

"So the trigger is still working?" Robin asks softly

"As much as ever" Giles mutters in disgust

Buffy unlocked Spike, letting the chains fall to the floor. Spike stood up, rubbing his wrist then turned his head and smirked at Angelus. The dark vampire snarled angrily as Spike walked past and back up the stairs, Buffy close behind him.

Angelus watched Spike and Buffy walk back up the stares and felt the anger start to burn in his chest; he rattled the chains around his wrist and snarled again. Faith and Gunn looked at each other, looked at Angelus and stayed put.

Giles watched Buffy and Spike and frowned in annoyance. Robin watched him intently "Mr Giles, can I have a word?" he asked. Giles glanced at Gunn and Faith, wondering if they should be listening to this, then he shrugged and turned to Angelus.

The dark vampire smirked "Oh, don't worry about me Ripper" he smirked "I like a bit of gossip as much as the next demon"

Robin eyed the vampire nervously then sighed and looked at Giles, making up his mind that whatever he needed to say he could say in front of the demon, Faith and Gunn.

"We've got ourselves a problem" Robin announced, looking up the stairs where Spike had just disappeared.

Giles sighed and nodded 'Spike" he muttered with a sigh.

Robin nods, deliberately avoiding the look Faith and Gunn shared as they listened in. "Yeah, if that trigger is still working then the First must be waiting for just the right moment to use it against us"

Faith shifted on her feet; biting her lip "Doubt the First has just forgotten about him" she shrugged. Gunn nodded in agreement.

Robin nodded in agreement "Yeah, a while back, it slipped up. Told Andrew it wasn't time for Spike yet. So, whatever the First's ultimate plan is, it's obvious that Spike is an integral part of that plan. Something needs to be done"

"Buffy would never go for it" Faith pointed out before Giles could say anything.

The former librarian laughed quietly "I don't think you have much idea about the watcher-Slayer dynamic" he told her with a smile and a small shake of the head

Robin paused "I was raised by a Watcher" he whispered quietly

Angelus turned and looked at Robin in interest, keeping quiet for the moment as he watched the human's bicker. In his long life he had learned when to keep his mouth shut and listen, granted he didn't normally take his own advice, liking to goad people with words and truths. This time however, he thought it would be better to hear all the good stuff before he put his two cents in. He smirked and shifted on his feet, the chains rattled with the movement.

Faith coughed quietly, as Giles eyes widened in surprise "What?" he muttered

"Bernard Crowley. He took me in when I was a young kid, trained me"

"Crowley. I remember the name…"

"New York, 1977" Angelus quiet answer echoed in the room. Everyone turned to face the dark vampire, Robin was tense his eyes flashing in anger. Angelus just smirked "What? You didn't think I heard about that? I was in Manhattan. Slayer dies, it makes ripples and you hear about it wether you want to or not"

Giles turns to Robin "Your Nikki's son" he murmurs softly. Robin nods

"Spike killed your mom you know" Angelus put in, knowing that Giles would be aware of this as well "I heard what he did to her, cornered her on a train…snapped her neck" he smirked again "Took a souvenir…"

Robin narrowed his eyes "Stop it" he whispered harshly, curling his hands into fists

"Does Buffy know?" Faith asked quietly

"She know about my mother being a Slayer, she doesn't know about Spike" Robin told her quietly

Giles paused "And this has nothing to do with personal vengeance?"

"Are you kidding Ripper?" Angelus interrupted with a laugh "Of course it's all about revenge, I say go for it…"

Robin ignored the other vampire "Does it matter?" he snapped

"What exactly do you propose?" muttered Giles

"I just need you to keep Buffy away for a few hours" Robin told him

Angelus chuckled softly "Oh, yeah, that's gonna be easy"

xxxxx

A few minutes later Angelus was alone in the basement. He looked up and listened to the conversation upstairs as Robin and Giles talked to Buffy. He heard Buffy tell Giles that she wanted to know what this was about. Giles said it was a good time for them to talk, like they used to.

"What about Angelus?" she asked quietly "I'm not leaving you guys here with him"

"I can take care of it B" Faith's response was quick and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't suspect the other slayer would say that. He smirked; he could hear the confidence in her voice and grinned in anticipation. Boy was she in for a surprise.

He chuckled softly, quieting when he heard Buffy's surprise answer "Thanks Faith" she murmured "But I still don't think we should leave Spike and Angelus down there with only you here to protect the others. Wesley and Gunn are going to LA remember"

"Yes, we'll be back in about 3 hours, if we don't get pulled over and if Wes drives faster then the limit" put in Gunn

"And if the traffic isn't too bad this time of night….ah…day…" muttered Wes

"Don't worry about it guys. We can hold our own" murmured Cordelia a bit angrily. He heard a few of the others reassure him and Spike grumble about 'the bastard'

"Spike can come with me" Robin piped up right on cue.

There was silence upstairs as everyone took this in. "Are you sure?" this was Buffy again.

Spike cleared his throat "Its fine by me luv" he murmured

xxxxx

Once everyone had left Angelus leaned back against the wall and relaxed. He waited a few minutes and then twisted his wrists around, the chains rattling quietly. With a quick jerk of his arms he pulled the chains from the wall with a clatter of bricks and a small puff of dust. He glanced up, waiting for someone to come pounding down the stairs. When know one came he smiled, he ripped the chains apart, leaving just the metal cuffs around his wrist. Then he walked quickly across the basement and started up the stairs a spring of anticipation in his step.

He pushed the basement door open slightly and poked his head out. Only one girl was in the kitchen. A small, dark haired girl, her back was to him, bending over the sink as she pored herself a glass of juice. He smirked softly and slipped into the room, closing the basement door behind him softly. He took a step forward. The girl finished her juice and slowly turned around. Her eyes widened and she gasped, before she could scream he flashed across the room, placing his hand over her mouth and pushing her into the counter.

He chuckled quietly "Sshh…" he murmured against her cheek "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know who is here" he murmured. He moved his hand off her mouth and tilted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. Her own brown eyes were wide with fear, tears leaking down her cheeks "Just Faith, Dawn and the-the potentials" she whispered softly

"Where are Cordy, Fred and Lorne?" he growled.

"At the, the motel…getting changed and… they will be back soon" she moaned

He growled softly under his breath. "Dammit" he muttered, he looked down at her and smirked "Not enough time to have a lot of fun…"

Chloe's eyes widened in horror "But you said…" she whispered quietly

He laughed again, moving his hand down to clutch her neck in a hard grip "I lied" he murmured. He smiled again and moved forward. He let his face shift and he growled softly as he sunk his fangs into the side of her neck. He held her tight as she wriggled against him, small whimpers of pain coming from her throat,

After a few minutes her heart started to slow before it eventually stopped all together. He pulled his face away and licked his lips as his face shifted back to human. He let her fall unceremoniously to the floor.

He looked down, sneered and then turned around. There, standing in the doorway was Faith, a look of absolute horror on her face. She looked at him, and then looked down at the girl lying sprawled-eagled on the floor, her neck twisted at a strange angle. The she looked back up at him again. The dark vampire didn't move, smiling evilly as Faith eyes narrowed in anger.

He chuckled "Hey Faithy"

Faith screamed angrily and launched herself across the room, grabbing Angelus and pushing him back, He stumbled against the counter, hitting his back against the marble. He growled angrily, grabbed Faith around the waist and lifted her up, slamming her down on the island in the centre of the room.

Faith coughed and rolled off the other side of the counter and crouched down. Angelus snarled again and jumped over the island, landing in front of Faith and pushing her back until her back slammed into the wall. She yelled again, pulled her arm back and punching him in the mouth.

Dawn, Molly and Kennedy appeared in the doorway; Molly screamed and raised a hand to her mouth in horror as she spotted Chloe, Kennedy's eyes widened. Angelus turned his head, his face now in the demon's disguise and grinned at them.

Faith punched him again, sending him stumbling back. "Get the girls out of here!" she yelled desperately as she jumped forward and kicked him in the stomach, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Bitch!" he snarled as she landed on his chest and punched him in the face again.

Distantly she heard Kennedy and Dawn yelling and the sound of the potentials pounding down the stairs and out the front door. She heard the front door slam and almost breathed a sigh of relief. The girls were safe, that was the main thing. Now she had to worry about herself. Angelus snarled again and twisted, throwing her of him as he rolled to his feet, Faith grunted as she hit the floor.

Angelus lunged for her before she could get to her feet, grabbed her shoulders and throwing her across the room. Faith yelled as she flew through the air, crashed into the doorway and fell to the floor in the middle of the dining room. Angelus stalked towards her, an evil, mocking smirk on his face.

The fight was brutal, both of them kicking and punching drawing blood and snapping bones. Faith right arm hung limply by her side by the time Angelus took a hold of her again and threw her through the glass door into the living room. Faith gasped as she sprawled onto the floor. Breathing harshly, and gasping for breath as she looked up. Her right eye was swollen, her lip cut as she struggled to keep conscious. Angelus's nose was broken, blood leaked down over his mouth and neck, staining the collar of his dark shirt. He crouched down next to her. Faith groaned and tried to move away from him but her body had gone limp, she was so beaten.

Angelus chuckled softly, reached out and smoothed her hair away from her face "Now, now Faithy, don't be like that…" he murmured quietly "If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead"

Faith coughed painfully, a little blood trailing out of the corner of her mouth. He smirked again "So just lay there and listen up…I want you to tell Buffy something" Faith didn't answer, instead she glared daggers at the dark demon.

Angelus snarled angrily and grabbed her chin, pushing her neck up "Ok!" he growled. Faith grunted in pain and nodded frantically. The dark demon let go of her chin and smirked again "She is not going to win this time; I'm not going to let her. If she thinks I'm just going to roll over she's got another thing coming." he smiled and bent down, putting his lips close to Faith's ear "I'm going to enjoy killing her, slowly…"he pulled back and grinned maliciously

"Be sure to tell her that Faithy, there's a good girl" With that he got up and walked towards the door. Faith struggled to move; she succeeded in moving her legs but didn't have the strength to get to her feet. At the entrance to the living room, amongst the shards of broken glass Angelus paused and turned to regard her. "You know I could have killed you don't you" he murmured

Faith coughed again "Why didn't you?" she rasped angrily

He smiled "Because death is too good for you Faith." He smiled "If you had been better you could have stopped me, and Chloe…" he jerked his head towards the kitchen "and the people I'm going to kill…they are all on your shoulders Faithy" Faith's eyes widened in horror "Because you just weren't good enough…" with that Angelus smiled again and turned walking out of the house without a backwards glance, whistling quietly to himself.

Faith struggled on the floor, grunting and crying softly as she grabbed the edge of the coffee table and pulled herself to her feet. Tears were running down her cheeks and she was sobbing, her breath coming in painful gasps. "No…no…" she moaned.

The front door crashed open and Wes and Gunn rushed into the room, their weapons held high "Faith!" Wes yelled. He turned his head and saw her standing in the middle of the living room. He stalked over "Dawn called, where is he?" he demanded harshly before he noticed the state she was in.

Faith swayed on her feet and Wes rushed forward to catch her.

"What happened?" Gunn snapped as he stepped into the room "He was locked up…"

Faith shook her head "He got out, I tried to fight but he was too strong…"

Wes sighed and laid her on the couch "It will be ok, we'll get a hold of Buffy and we'll get him back…"

Faith bit her lip and wiped tears from her cheeks "That's not the only thing" she murmured "He killed Chloe"

**A/N: Things are just being to heat up! I have been debating for a while wether I wanted Angelus to kill Chloe, I was worried that by killing the potential Angel will not be welcome back into the group. But then I though, well, what's another dose of angst amongst so many others. Lol. I think Angel can deal, and the gang needs a shock to make them realise that Angelus is truly back. Plus Chloe just annoys me! lol**

**Please review if you liked it!**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well i did tell you this would be out a bit quicker! Hope you all enjoy this one. It has a lot of scene breaks, and alot going on, so i am sorry about that. Everything is finally coming together! Enjoy!**

It's Always You

Chapter 19

In a cemetery on the other side of town Buffy and Giles were talking quietly between themselves as they leaned against a couple of tombstones, waiting patiently for a vampire to rise. Buffy sighed "I don't know if this is the best time for an impromptu training session Giles" she sighed looking around the cemetery "Angelus is still at the house…"

"He's chained and Faith is there" he told her quietly "Besides, I'm still your teacher Buffy. As adept as you are as a Slayer, there are still new things to learn. Now, more then ever, it's crucial to maintain focus on your calling" he told her evenly

She sighed softly "In case you haven't noticed our plates are kind of full right now. Plus, I'm not happy about leaving Spike at Robin's either" she muttered "Though leaving him at home would have been even worse…" she shuddered at the thought of Angelus and Spike under the same roof without her there to keep them in line, even if Angelus didn't listen to her anyway.

Giles chuckled softly "For what's its worth everyone at your house seemed kind of relieved with the arrangement, one uncontrollable vampire is enough for most of them to handle"

Buffy shrugged "Yeah, I know" she sighed

Giles sighed softly "Um. Buffy, Er…while I'm not technically your Watcher anymore, the fact that your life is such chaos only underscores the importance of the lessons I can impart to you"

Buffy shrugged "Impart away" she murmured

"We're on the verge of war; its time you looked at the big picture"

She rolled her eyes "Hello! All I do is look at the big picture, the other day I gave an inspirational speech to the telephone repair man! It's getting ridiculous!"

Giles smiled at her gently "It takes more then rousing speeches to lead Buffy. If you're going to be a general you need to be able to make difficult decisions, regardless of cost."

Buffy huffed as she started to pace. "Have you seen me with those girls" she snapped crossing her arms over her chest "I mean, the way I've treated my friends, my family, Liam…believe me. I know how to make the hard decisions"

"And what about Angelus?" he asked

Buffy paused in her pacing and turned to stare at him "What?" she asked softly, her voice low and hard.

Giles was not intimidated. He looked at her evenly "Are you willing to make the hard decisions again Buffy? Are you willing to kill him so that the rest of us will be safe?"

"I won't come to that Giles, not again"

"Buffy, you can't know that" he told her softly

"No, I can't but that doesn't matter. The good Angel does far outweigh's the evil that Angelus is capable of. He is a champion, and I love him, and I am not going to kill him. Willow will put his soul back"

"And then what? We wait until you two cannot control yourselves again and he looses it again?" He snapped struggling to keep his voice calm

"That's not gonna…"

"Buffy, you love each other, I can see it. How do you expect to make any of that work with his curse?"

Buffy sighed "I'll work it out, he might even go back to LA I don't know, but what I do know is that know one, know one is killing Angelus!" she folded her arms across her chest and glared at her former Watcher.

As they stood facing each other neither one of them backing down, the earth rumbled softly behind them. Buffy whipped around, her hand flying to her pocket to pull out a stake as a new fledgling vampire clawed its way out of the ground. Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes "Great" she muttered "This is just what we need" she walked over to the new fledge and pulled him out of the ground. The vampire shook his head, disorientated and confused, when he spotted her he snarled angrily.

Buffy rolled her eyes, and before the vamp could do more then blink she plunged the stake into his heart. The vampire's eyes widened as he slowly crumpled to dust.

Buffy smiled "Now that was…"

She was answered by a low growl. She frowned and turned around again. About 50 meters away there was group of about ten vampires, stalking towards them through the darkness. She heard Giles swear and the unmistakable sound of a crossbow being loaded as he raised the weapon. Buffy gripped her stake and took a step back so that she was closer to Giles, she didn't want them getting separated, not with so many vampires coming towards them. "Damn" she murmured "Total darkness just brings in the tourists doesn't it" she mutters.

The lead vampire grinned "We'll what can I say? I felt it was time to see the Hellmouth!" he chuckled and bared his fangs at her.

"Oh, goody" whispered Buffy as she crouched, preparing herself for the attack she knew was coming.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, at Woods house

In the background "Early one morning" played softly from the iTunes library. Robin in a blind rage and yelling angrily grabbed Spike by the collar and started punching his repeatedly "You killed my mother! You killed my mother!" he screamed as he pounded his fist into Spike's face.

Spike snarled angrily and pushed Robin off him, sending the demon hunter stumbling backwards until he hit the wall. Spike got quickly to his feet snarling softly. Robin screams again, rushing forward he grabs Spike and sends the vampire stumbling back to crash against the back wall. He grabbed Spike's face and turned his head to press the vampire's cheek against one of the crosses against the wall.

Spike jerked in pain, his skin sizzling as the cross burned his skin. He looked at Robin, his eyes narrowing angrily and he snarled again. Using a sudden burst of strength he pushed Robin away from him and pulled away from the wall. His cheek was burnt raw and smoked slightly. He attacked spinning, punching and kicking at the demon hunter; driving him back with each blow.

Robin gasped, whipping the blood from his lip and attacked again, punching Spike in the face "It hurts doesn't it!" he screamed "This is what it felt like when you beat the life out of her, toyed with her…This is what it felt like when you snapped her neck!" he screamed pulling his fist back and attacking Spike again, using all of his strength behind every blow.

Spike fell to the floor and he stared up at the ceiling, his yellow eye blinking slowly as his gaze turned inward. Robin sneered at him "An animal like you. You never cared for anyone but yourself. No one else mattered, it was all about the hunt…" he hissed

Still lost in the memory of his mother, of staking her after he turned her Spike was delirious as he whispered "I'm sorry"

Robin paused, his eyes narrowing in anger "Sorry? You think sorry's gonna make everything all right?" he snapped

Spike blinked, his eye focusing and he turned his head to look up at Robin from his position on the floor. "I wasn't talking to you" he snapped as he raised his leg and kicked Robin in the stomach before he gets quickly to his feet.

Robin kicks out at Spike, but Spike dodges and punches Robin in the face. "I don't give a piss about your mum" Spike continued "She was a Slayer, I was a vampire. That is how the game is played"

"Game?" Robin hissed in anger, rushing forward and past Spike as the blonde vampire dodges out of the way. Spike turns around and kicks out at Robin, sending him stumbling across the room

"She knew what she was signing up for" Spike told him

Robin got slowly to his feet "Well, I didn't" he snapped turning around and looking at the vampire in anger.

"Well that's the rub isn't it? You didn't sign up for it"

Robin glared at him as he took a step forward "You took away my childhood" he punches Spike again "You took her away. She was all I had, she was my WORLD!" he tried to punch him again but Spike pushed him away.

The blond vampire cocks his head "And you weren't hers" his whispered softly "Doesn't that just piss you off?" he smirks as he stands in the middle of the room.

Robin stops and takes a deep breath, trying to control the anger that is bubbling up inside "Shut up! You didn't know her. Killing someone doesn't mean you know them!" he snaps

"I know Slayers" Spikes voice was equally as soft as he stared at the other man "No matter how many people they have around them, fighting with them, they always fight alone. Life of the Chosen One, the rest of us be damned. Your mother was no different"

"No!" yelled Robin angrily, rushing forward again "My mother loved me!"

Spike rolled his eyes and pushed Robin away again, snapping his arm out and hitting the demon hunter directly in the chest as he snarled softly "Not enough to quit though, was it?" he snapped.

Robin's face crumpled, his eyes almost watering as he froze. Standing in the middle of the room he almost looked lost.

"It wasn't enough to walk away…for you" he takes a step towards him "I'll tell you a story about a mother and son. See, like you, I loved my mother. So much so I turned her into a vampire... "He nods slowly at Robin's wide eyed look "So we could be together forever. She said some nasty bits to me after I did that. It's been weighing on me for quite some time." He whispered softly, glancing down.

He points a finger at Robin and continues on "But you helped me figure something out. You see, unlike you, I had a mother who loved me back. When I sired her, I set loose a demon, and it tore into me, but it was the demon talking, not her." He takes a deep unneeded breath and smiles slightly "I realize that now. My mother loved me with all her heart. I was her world." He turns around and walks across the room. He clicks the mouse on the computer and the song starts playing again.

"_Early one morning, just as the sun was shining. I heard a young maid sing in the valley below…"_

He closes his eyes and cocks his head "Nice song that" he smiles and stops the song and turns around and faces Robin "Thanks Doc, you cured me!" he takes a step forward and spread his arms wide "I got my own free will now. I'm not under the First's or anyone else's influence. I just wanted to let you know that…" he snarls and lets his face shift to the vampire within "Before I kill you…"

xxxxx

Back at the mansion.

Angelus sauntered casually through the wooden doors, absentmindedly wiping blood from the corner of his lip. The Beast was sitting on the floor meditating; the First was standing by the fireplace.

As he walked inside it turned around, its form shifted and Buffy smiled up at him. He smirked back at it, letting his eyes wander over its small, curvy body.

"Nice choice" he rumbled "Skirt could be a little shorter, but I'm not complaining" he chuckled to himself

The First smirked and raised an eyebrow; slowly its clothes shimmered and reformed. The long floral print skirt it had been wearing changed into a denim mini, like the one Buffy used to wear when she was younger. The white shirt also became tighter and lower-cut.

Angelus's smirked "Much better" he growled.

The First ignored the vampire turned its back and approached the beast. The Beast opened its eyes, noticed Angelus standing across the hall and growled as it got awkwardly to his feet. "What is he doing here?" the Beast grunted as it jerked his head in Angelus direction.

The First shrugged "Well, what can I say…I have a weakness for good looking men"

Angelus raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as the Beast growled in jealousy. The First laughed quietly, its lips curving up in a cruel grin "Oh…boys don't be like that! I love you both to bits" it looked between the ancient rock demon and the infamous vampire before it clapped its hands together, suddenly deadly serious "Now, we have things to discuss" it turned around again, walked to the couch and sunk down onto the soft cushion. Angelus noticed with some interest that the couch didn't move under its weight.

The First smiled "Everything is going great, the sun is out, and you've finally come to your senses" it grinned at Angelus as the dark demon scowled "And things are just starting to heat up. My right hand man will be here soon…" it laughed "Oh this is going to be fun!"

Angelus narrowed his eyes "I'm not much of a team player, I'll play nice with the big rock, he's got potential. But if you think I'm just gonna bow down to some low-life wannabe, big bad you've got another thing coming" he folded his arms across his chest, making it perfectly clear that he was serious.

The First laughed again "Oh, don't worry Angelus, you'll like this guy, he's a peach"

Angelus growled softly, rolled his eyes and started moving around the room "What's this guy do anyway?" he snapped angrily

"He's a preacher, great guy, snappy dresser and he's infused with my power…" it trailed off, a dreamy smile on its face. "He'll enjoy killing that pesky Slayer"

Angelus tensed and turned his head "Buffy is mine" he told it, growling as he looked right into its soulless hazel eyes. He gritted his teeth "I'm the only one who is going to kill her"

The First paused and raised an eyebrow intrigued. "Ok, fine. If that's what you want" it rolled its eyes "Pushy bastard" it muttered under it's breath as it turned away.

Angelus smirked "Good".

As the First turned its attention to the Beast and started talking to the ancient demon as it outlined its plans Angelus rolled his eyes, and tuned them out. He didn't care what the First was planning, he didn't want to work with anyone, and he certainly didn't care about the coming preacher, or the Beast. All he wanted was Buffy.

He started to smile to himself as he thought of the tiny, blonde Slayer. She was a firecracker, beautiful and strong and he wanted her. He wanted her for himself.

He remembered everything the soul had done, the people he had saved, the things he had done. It filled him with a deep disgust, he was a demon and he hated the way the soul made him feel.

He remembered the way Buffy had felt as she had wrapped herself around him, her soft cries as he had moved inside her, her sweet scent and the sound of her heartbeat.

Growling softly he shook his head. He wanted her. He knew that, oh…he didn't love her…he was incapable of love; he was incapable of any human emotions. But he wanted to possess her, wanted her for himself…forever. He grinned manically as he imagined her at his side, her eyes a bright gold, her fangs glinting in the moonlight.

She would be his, forever. A vampire; an evil demon like himself who revealed in the mayhem and destruction of the world. With her Slayer strength she would be unstoppable, and together they would rule the world. The scourge of Europe would be feared once again.

Chuckling quietly to himself he wandered around the room, thinking about Buffy and the things he wanted to do to her. He was getting angry and annoyed at all this flapping about. He wanted to get things done! Cursing and growling low in his throat he turned around again. He was at the other end of the large hall, a boarded up window to his left, a large curtain to his right concealing another chamber.

He cocked his head at that, what could the Beast possibly want hidden. He frowned and turned his head, glancing back behind his shoulder. The Beast's back was to him as it growled softly as it talked to the First. Raising an eyebrow and smirking he walked towards the curtain and slipped inside.

His attention was caught by a rough, stone knife on a small table in the corner of the little room. Walking forward he raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the strange knife. He reached out and picked it up, turning it over and over in his hands as he examined the craftsmanship. It didn't look like anything special. Just a long thin knife made out of…ancient…rock…. He snarled and dropped the knife back on the table before he frantically rubbed his palms against his thighs. "Damn I hope he made that from an arm or leg and not from something else" he muttered to himself.

He stared at the knife for a few seconds, snarled angrily and rolled his eyes. Gingerly picking the knife up by the end he wrinkled his nose and stuck it in the back of his new leather pants.

Acting all casual, he entered the main hall again; making sure the curtain was again covering the little room before he walked back across the room. He slung his arm over the Beast's broad shoulders "Oh Beasty boy don't be like that!" he grinned "The First here, it's got it's own plans, world domination and all that crap" he chuckled.

"Now, I'm all for that. But this is a little slow for my tastes. I'm thinking of adding a little spice to this apocalypse. So how bout' you and me go take care of those pesky priestesses' hum?" he smiled evilly "It's been a long time since I've had myself a good holy woman" he sighed wistfully as he turned and headed towards the door.

The Beast grinned, growling in satisfaction "You see, Angelus…you need not test me, we can be allies" he said as he followed the vampire.

Angelus paused and thought about that for a second "I wouldn't go that far beasty…but I'm not gonna stab you in the back if that's what you think" he chuckled softly to himself, _yet_ he thought as he led the Beast out into the night.

Within a few minutes Angelus was behind the wheel of a large black jeep, its owner lying dead and drained on the sidewalk. The Beast sat in the backseat, its immense weight causing the back of the car to buckle, the suspension straining. The dark vampire grumbled as he turned off the highway, and headed towards Pacoima. An hour passed before he started to slow the car as he reached a residential area, turning into a street he searched for the Svea priestess's home. When he found the address he pulling it up onto the sidewalk and stopped turning the car off.

He got out of the car, the Beast following him as he walked across the lawn, whistling quietly to himself as he stoped in front of the door. He noticed the sign promoting the Svea priestesses and their hours of business. He raised his hand and pressed the doorbell, a sweet chime rings inside the house.

A few seconds passed before he heard the patter of tiny feet. He turned his head slowly and noticed that the Beast was standing against the wall of the house, out of sight of anyone inside the house. He nodded in approval before he turned his head back around as he heard the front door slowly open. He looked down and smiled at the little boy who gazed up at him.

"Hey there" he smiled "I'm Angelus, is you mom home?"

The little boy looked up at him curiously, clutching nervously at the door "Yeah" he whispered softly.

"Can I come in and talk to her? It's very important" he made sure his voice was soft and unrest.

The little boy, who must have been no older then five looked past him, into the lawn, then over his shoulder into the house, He was nervous, Angelus could see his hands shaking, but the little boy nodded anyway "Ok, come in" the little boy whispered softly.

Angelus grinned and stepped forward into the house "Excellent" he chuckled quietly. When the little boy looked up at him he let his face morph into the demons. The little boy's eyes widened and he took a step backwards as he opened his mouth to scream.

Angelus growled softly, took a step forward and grabbed the little boy around the neck. He squeezed his hand together, cutting of the boy's air before he twists his neck savagely. A soft snap echoes in the hall, and the boy's eyes darkened with death and he slumped to the ground. Angelus cocked his head, regarding the boy with curiosity then turned his head and looked back out the door. "You can come in now" he rumbled softly.

The Beast growled and stepped into the room. There was movement at the other end of the hall and a tall, slim blond woman stepped into view "Tommy? Is there someone at the door?" she asked. As she stepped closer she finally noticed Angelus and the Beast standing in the doorway. She stopped, her hands flew to her mouth and she screamed loudly. She backed away, her eyes darting around the hall. Finally she spotted the little boy and she stumbled against the wall "Tommy?" she whispered softly.

Angelus smiled and took a step forward. The woman raised her eyes off the floor and looked him in the eye. She gasped and took a stumbling step backwards "Stay away from me, you monster" she screamed as she turned and fled into the remainder of the house.

Angelus smirked "Ah, I love it when they run" he whispered to himself as he picked up the pace. He caught up with her in the kitchen as she grabbed for a knife. He wrapped his arm around her wrist "That won't kill me sweetheart" he whispered pulling her close and wrapping his other arm around her waist. He pulled her flush against his chest, she struggled and whimpered softly, but Angelus took no heed, merely tilting her head to the side and sinking his teeth deep into the flesh at her throat, drinking the warm blood with relish.

From the other side of the house he heard a high pitched scream, then the sound of a body crashing through the wall. A young man, a teenager, ran into the room. Angelus looked over, keeping his mouth on the woman's neck as he smiled. When the teenager saw him he stopped, his eyes going wide. Keeping his fangs in the woman's neck Angelus reached out, grabbed a knife from the block on the kitchen bench, raised it in the air and threw it across the room. The knife spun end over end. Twisting dangerously until it came to a stop. The blade now buried deep in the middle of the boy's chest. He grunted in surprise and pain, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth as he tumbled to the floor.

Angelus smirked again, feeling the last of the blood flow into his mouth and raised his head. He let the woman drop unceremoniously to the floor, stepped over her body and walked further into the living room. The Beast stepped in from the back hallway, its hands were covered in blood. It noticed the two bodies and grinned "You do great work Angelus" it rumbled

Angelus rolled his eyes "Yeah, ok Beasty" he turned and walked towards the front of the house. "Come on. Let's get out of here, this place blows"

xxxxx

Meanwhile at the cemetery

The last vampire circled her warily, his yellow eyes flashing in the moonlight. Buffy gripped her stake. Behind her Giles lowered the crossbow, having just killed half of the vampires that had rushed towards them. Buffy flipped her hair over her shoulder and absentmindedly brushed some vampire dust of her shoulder.

Giles sighed "You can't allow any threat that would jeopardise the mission"

"I know Giles, I know! Haven't you heard my speeches!" she rolled her eyes as she took a step towards the vampire

Giles paused "And yet, then there is Angel" he murmured. Buffy turned her head and glared at her former watcher. The vampire took the opportunity to lunge at her, but Buffy took no notice. Without even turning she raised the stake and thrust it forward, plunging it into the vampire's chest.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she huffed "That Angel clouds my judgement, that I can't think clearly?" she glared at him.

"Exactly"

Before Buffy could reply her phone started to beep, she frowned in annoyance and reached into her pocket "Hello?" she answered the phone

"Buffy!" Dawn squealed "Thank god!"

Buffy froze, instantly on the alert "Dawn, what is it?" she asked quickly

"It's Angelus, he escaped. He beat up Faith"

"What?" Buffy's eyes widened in horror. Giles came over and stood next to her, a concerned look on his face.

Buffy swallowed the lump in her throat and felt tears starting to run down her cheeks "Stay calm, we'll be back soon" she quickly hung up the phone and looked up at Giles.

"What is it?" he asked

"Angelus" she whispered

"What has he done" Giles snapped, instantly on the alert

Buffy sighed softy "He's gone" she whispered, turning away and heading back to the road. Giles quickly followed, his eyes widening in horror as he swore under his breath.

xxxxx

By the time Buffy and Giles burst into the living room the place had been cleaned up somewhat. Xander was examining the glass doors and shaking his head while the rest of the Scooby's, Angel's crew and Kennedy were gathered in the living room. Faith was sitting on the couch, bandages covering her wounds, her lip split, her face a bruised mess.

Buffy stumbled to a stop her eyes going wide. Taking one took one look at the other Slayer she burst into tears. Sobbing softly she hurried across the room, knelt down in front of the couch and wrapped her arms around the other Slayer. Faith, startled took a few seconds to respond, and then she gratefully wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist and returned the desperate hug. "I'm sorry" Faith whispered softly

Buffy leaned back and frowned slightly "What for?" she asked

Faith shuddered "He killed Chloe" she whispered.

Buffy's eyes widened and she dropped to the floor "What?" she whispered shocked.

Faith leaned forward and grabbed her shoulders "I tried…I tried to stop him but he was….he was to strong, and then….then she was dead, and I couldn't…" Faith ducked her head and let the tears flow "…I couldn't do anything" she whispered.

Buffy was shaking her head "It's not your fault" she whispered again

"No" snapped Kennedy suddenly, announcing her presence as she crossed her arms over her chest "It's your fault!" Willow hissed and tugged on her girlfriend's top, indicating that Kennedy should sit down and keep her mouth shut.

Buffy turned her head and regarded the potential sadly "I know" she whispered. She sniffed again and wiped at her eyes "I underestimated him again, I thought the chains would hold him, I didn't think he could do anything…I was wrong" she muttered.

"Damn right you were wrong!" Kennedy groused "What the hell were you thinking, don't you care about anyone but yourself? Did you even think there was a chance that you could be wrong? Or is your pride more important then our lives?" she narrowed her eyes and glared at Buffy.

"Kennedy!" snapped Willow, tugging on her shirt again and pulling the potential into her seat

Buffy started crying softly again and Dawn wandered over to wrap her arms around her sister and gave her a hug. Everyone was silent for a few minutes, processing this new information. All of them were feeling some responsibility for Angelus's escape. True it had been Buffy's decision to wait to re-soul him, it had been Buffy's choice to only use chains to restrain him, but none of them had questioned her judgement, or wondered why Angelus hadn't put up much of a fight.

There carelessness meant that the most infamous vampire in history was again on the warpath, and it was all there fault.

Suddenly the front door creaked open, causing a few of them to jump in surprise. Spike stumbled through the front door, his jacket hanging askew, his eyes glittering in anger as blood leaked from his nose, running over his lip and down his chin. He froze as he spotted the group congregated in the living room, then he noticed Faith battered and bruised and the haunted look in Buffy eyes. "Bloody hell" he muttered as his own eyes widened in surprise.

Buffy turned her head, looking up from Dawn's shoulder "What happened to you?" she asked quietly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Spike snorted and curled his lip in disgust "Bloody Principal, thought he would get some licks in" he rolled his eyes, stumbled into the room and leaned against the side of the couch.

"You didn't hurt him?" Buffy asked quietly, pulling away from Dawn and getting slowly to her feet. She looked at Spike expectantly and put her hands on her hips.

Spike rolled his eyes again "I cut him some slack, on account of I killed his mum" he murmured. Everyone in the room froze and stared at Spike in shock. The blonde vampire nodded at their looks "Yeah…" he murmured turning his head away sadly "…he had a right to be pissed…" he trailed of.

Suddenly he frowned and looked around the room. He took a step back from the couch and wandered into the hall. He craned his head and looked down the hallway towards the kitchen "Where's the old sire?" he asked quietly, his voice soft. Then he turned his head around and looked Buffy directly in the eye.

Faith started to shake again and she put her head in her hands, trying to stop herself from crying.

Spike's eyes widened and his nostrils flared as he caught the scent of his sire's blood on the dark Slayer's knuckles "What did he do?" he asked softly.

"He killed Chloe" Buffy murmured softly.

Spike frowned "Who?"

Buffy rolled her eyes "A potential, dark haired…" she sighed as Spike just continued to look at her.

Spike turned away and headed down the hall, he noticed the sheet covering the body and bit his lip. Slowly he walked over and knelt down, he raised a side of the sheet and peered down at the dead girl, he turned her head gently to the side and swore as he saw the two little holes in the side of her neck. He got up quickly and rushed back into the living room "You didn't say he drained her!" he snapped angrily.

Kennedy glared back at him "Like it matters how he killed her! She's still dead" the potential crossed her arms over her chest.

Spike snarled angrily "We'll it sure as hell matters if he turned her!" he snapped. Everyone gasped and looked up at him. Buffy's hands flew to her mouth in horror but Spike fixed his attention on Faith "Did he give her any blood?" he asked the other Slayer softly.

Faith was as white as a sheet as she shook her head frantically "I didn't see, he was turned the other way, all I saw was him dropping her to the floor"

Spike snarled and swore again, curling his hand into a fist and punching the wall. "Dammit!" he snapped as the plasterboard crumpled under the force of the blow. He pulled his fist from the wall, leaving a fist-sized hole in the middle of the wall.

Buffy was struggling to make sense of this new horror. She shook her head slowly "He wouldn't" she whispered 'He…he's not like that…"

"Angelus is not the type of vampire to sire haphazardly" Giles put in softly, eyeing Buffy in concern.

Spike sighed "No" he agreed looking down at the floor "But he always loves to do the unexpected, and to mess with people's head" he glanced up and looked Buffy in the eye. The blonde Slayer nodded, knowing that if it came down to it Angelus would turn someone if it meant he could mess with her.

Wesley shifted on his feet nervously "I agree, Angelus is known for his mind games. He knows this will be painful for all of us" he whispered

"But he doesn't even know Chloe" Fred pleaded

"We can't take any chances" Buffy whispered shaking her head slowly, "He's done enough damage…" she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Wesley sighed and looked over at the blonde Slayer, noticed the haunted look in her eyes and knew that she wouldn't hesitate. He cleared his throat and took a step forward "I'll take care of it" he told her softly walking over to the weapons chest and picking up an ornate battle axe.

"You don't…" Buffy's voice was quiet.

Wesley shook his head "I didn't know her all that well…" he told Buffy softly "I can do it, and not feel anything" he hefted the axe, looked Buffy pointedly in the eye and then walked out of the room. They heard him move into the kitchen and then the sound of the back door opening and closing.

Faith sniffed and wiped her face "He said it was my fault" she whispered again "It was my fault that she died, that I wasn't good enough…" she looked down.

Buffy sighed and leaned forward again, wrapping her arms around the other Slayer and comforting her. "We'll get through this ok!" she told her forcefully "We will find this Beast, and then we will find Angelus, beat the crap out of him and then put his soul back" she took a deep breath. Turned her head and looked up at Gunn "Did you and Wes find anything?" she asked hopefully.

Gunn nodded and picked up the book he and Wes had retrieve from the former Watchers apartment in LA. He handed the book to Giles and the other Watcher flicked through the pages in amazement.

Giles frowned as he continued to look through the book "The Beast is ancient, and not know for its mental prowess. It has been know to team up with forces much more powerful, and lend its muscle to their cause"

"Which is why it's so willing to work with the First" Fred piped up excitedly, looking around the room and giving a little smile of relief.

Giles nodded "Indeed"

"And Angelus?" asked Buffy quietly, "When can we put his soul back?" she shivered, dreading the answer

Willow looked at Buffy "I can do the re-souling spell at any time; it just needs a few tweaks but…"

"Tweaks?" whispered Buffy, starting to panic

Willow looked Buffy in the eye "What?" she snapped "You think I was just gonna curse him again, with the same spell?" she shook her head slowly "I'm the most powerful witch in the western hemisphere, if I can't make a few tweaks I'm not worthy of the title"

"What kind of tweaks?" Buffy asked softly while at the same time Spike stood up straight, his eyes narrowing.

Willow smiled "Removing that pesky clause" at Buffy's soft gasp and widening eyes Willow smiled thinly "You both deserve some happiness, and goddess knows we all deserve a little peace…"

Spike rolled his eyes "Great" he muttered under his breath.

Buffy gave a sob and launched herself at the witch "Oh Willow" she whispered giving her a tight hug "How can I thank you?" she whispered

Willow mouth tugged up in a grin "Get him here…I need to know where he is before I can start the spell" she told her.

Buffy nodded frantically, to shocked to speak. Angel's curse had been one of the reason's they hadn't worked out in the first place, that and the fact he wanted her to have a normal life. But she wasn't looking for normal; she didn't want to be normal.

All she had ever wanted was Angel, and now that there was the chance that his soul was going to be permanent, she found herself almost inconsolable with hope. Finally, they would be able to be together, he could love her with everything he had, without the constant fear of loosing his soul.

It was everything she had ever wanted.

Giles cleared his throat pointedly "Before we go about restoring Angel's… er soul, there is one thing I think we should look at first" he held up the book that he had been examining closely while Willow and Buffy had been talking "It mentions in here that the Beast was banished at some point in the 18th century"

Buffy nodded "Like Angelus told us…" she whispered, tilting her head as she wandered what Giles was getting at.

"The witches call themselves the Svea Priestesses, I'm sure I have heard of them before" he frowned to himself, then turned towards Gunn "Would you mind looking in the yellow pages?"

Gunn looked surprised but complied, walking over to the little table in the hallway and picking up the yellow pages_;_ he flicked through it, as he wandered back into the living room. Finally he stopped and his eyes widened "Well, damn, old English was right" he muttered turning the book he showed the others "They live down in Pacoima, about an hour…depending on traffic"

Giles nodded to himself "I knew they sounded familiar…" he muttered "…they are on the witches' database…"

Buffy got up and looked at the others "Should we take a look?" she asked softly.

Wesley walked back into the room; the axe was clean and dripping water droplets onto the floor. His hair was mussed from where he had been running his hand through it and small droplets of blood splattered his cheek. "I think that would be wise" he whispered 'The Beast would not like to see itself defeated again, and Angelus…" he sighed as he stopped, unable to finish the sentence.

"Can't pass up a good slaughter" Spike murmured, finishing the sentence Wesley couldn't

Wesley eyed the blood vampire and nodded reluctantly "My sentiments exactly" he murmured.

Buffy sighed and bit her lip. "Ok, let's go check this out, see what these priestesses know of the Beast." She turned her head and looked at Willow "Can you get the spell ready by the time we get back?" she asked

Willow nodded "I'll make sure I have everything ready, so as soon as you get him I can start"

Fred coughed "How do you expect to get Angelus here?" she asked timidly "I mean…he's not exactly your common vamp, he's Angelus"

Buffy glanced at the skinny Texan and bit her lip "I'll work it out" she promised, determination shining in her hazel eyes.

xxxxx

Pacoima, the Svea's house

Buffy and Wesley entered the house, weapons drawn and at the ready as Gunn stepped in behind them. The smell of blood hit them almost immediately and Buffy put a hand over her mouth. She saw the little boy in the centre of the hall and blinked away tears as she eased around his body and walked into the living room, she took one look around, noticing the bodies and turned her head away feeling incredibly sick "Let's get out of here" she whispered "There's nothing we can do for them"

Gunn looked angrily around the room and turned and stalked out of the house. Wesley sighed quietly and pulled his phone from his pocket. He quickly dialled 911 and talked to the operator as he and Buffy headed out of the house.

On the front steps Buffy paused and waited until Wesley thanked the operator and hung up. The British man sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket. He cleared his throat and turned towards the Slayer "When you confront Angelus, I'm coming with you. I know a way for you to get the jump on him" he practically growled, as he ground his teeth together in anger.

Buffy watched him closely "You've changed" she murmured, looking into his hard, icy blue eyes

Wesley nodded sagely "I'm finally living life" he muttered, the corner of his mouth twitching in wiry amusement

Buffy' smiled in response "Well, I'm glad…I like this new and improved Wes"

He sighed "I don't; not always anyway, sometimes I look in the mirror and wonder how I came to this point. Then I finally remember, and I wish I could forget" he whispered.

Buffy frowned as they stepped off the porch and headed towards the convertible "Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked softly, hearing the raw bitterness in his tone of voice.

Wesley paused and then shook his head slowly "Maybe later, and I think Angel should be the one to tell you, not me" he opened the passenger side door and hoped in next to Gunn, who was in the drivers seat.

Buffy vaulted over the car door and sat on the back seat. She buckled up and then crossed her arms over her chest "Whatever" she muttered "Don't tell me"

Wesley and Gunn exchanged glances "Don't take it personally Slayer" Gunn muttered as he started the car "English is always like that now"

Buffy fell silent as Gunn pulled away from the curb and headed back the way they had come. She sighed and slumped down in her seat. She couldn't believe the changes in Wes since he had been her Watcher all those years ago, Cordy had changed to. But unlike Wes, whose change wasn't necessary a good thing the changes in the seer were for the better.

Over the last couple of weeks Buffy had often found herself liking the former cheerleader more and more, she had grown into a mature young woman, who cared about what she did, and felt for the people in her visions. She knew why Angel now considered her to be one of his closest friends.

In contrast her former Watchers change was borne of something harsher; obviously something had happened, concerning Angel that had turned him into this hard ruthless man. She didn't know what it was; she couldn't even begin to imagine what had caused these drastic changes in the man. She just hoped it wouldn't put the rest of them in danger.

Then she wondered what Wesley had meant when he told her he knew a way to even the odds. She frowned and cleared her throat "What did you mean before?" she called to him "When you said you could get the jump on Angelus?" she whispered.

Wesley turned his head and looked over his shoulder "We can't take the risk of you loosing, you saw what he did to Faith" he told her "So I was giving that a thought, and I remembered something about the dealing's in the demon underground"

Buffy felt a tinge of anticipation at Wesley's words "What type of dealings, and why haven't I heard of them?" she asked

Wesley shrugged "It took a lot of digging, and most of the stuff I found out after I had moved to LA, as for what these demon's deal in…" he paused and looked her in the eye "Have you ever heard of Orpheus?" he asked her casually, raising an eyebrow.

**A/N: So they all finally know everything about the Beast, Angelus is becoming more of a threat and a new player is about to make an appearance! I bet you can all guess who that is! :) Thanks so much for reading, please review if you liked it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Well, yet another chapter. This one is a little shorter then the last couple of chapter's I've done, but it was just the right moment to end it. Hope you all like it; I had fun with this one! On another note, i can't believe WB want's to remake Buffy! Without Joss! Honestly, there is no way this is a good idea. On a good note there is now a facebook campaign "Boycott Buffy Reeboot" if you are annoyed at this new development as i am come and join!**

**But enough about that, this is meant to be a happy time! So read and Enjoy! **

It's Always You

Chapter 20

The night air was still and cold. Dark clouds covered the sky, blocking out the twinkling stars and crescent moon. The only light was artificial, shining from the headlights of the black jeep, and shining down from the streetlights.

Angelus was driving down the highway, the jeep flying down the road as he speed back towards Sunnydale. The Beast was growling in the backseat, as it picked flesh out of its teeth.

Angelus rolled his eyes and turned the music in the car up, nodding his head in time to the beat and ignoring the Beast. It was a classic rock song, with a guitar rift and a drum solo. As he speed down the highway, the wind ruffled his hair, and a faint scent tingled his senses. He started, turning his head around as he slowed the car. He tilted his head out the window and sniffed again, there it was again. The tantalising scent of young virgin blood, fear and pain.

He jerked the wheel, moving over to the curb and stoping the car with a screech of tires, and a showing of gravel. "Get out" he snapped at the Beast, not bothering to turn around. The Beast grunted and growled low in its throat, clearly not impressed by the vampires tone. Angelus hissed, shifted his features and turned his head to look at the Beast, annoyed that it hadn't obeyed him "Now!" he snapped angrily.

Grunting and huffing the Beast eased opened the door and stepped out of the jeep, the car jostled as the Beast's weight was lifted off the suspension. The Beast slammed the door shut and Angelus took off in a squeal of tires, leaving the Beast standing in the middle of the road, an angry scowl on its face

Angelus paid him no heed, speeding away down the narrow road. He took a quick turn, skidding across the asphalt before he righted the car, and took off again. The scent was stronger now, mixed with the demon scent of Bringers. He frowned wondering what that was all about as he scanned the woods on either side of the road, his eyes watching for any movement. A few seconds later he saw a flash of movement and a few feet in front of him a young woman stumbled out into the road, she screamed and waved her arms over her head frantically, begging him to stop. He smirked to himself and slowed the car to a skidding stop in the middle of the road. The look of relief on her face was priceless as she smiled and quickly ran over.

She threw herself into the passenger seat, gasping as she tried to get her breath "Please, get me out of here" she whispered

He obliged, quickly speeding away. He made a show of looking back. He had caught the scent of Bringers in the woods and figured that they were the things she was running from. Interesting. He turned his attention back on the road, concentrating of the curve of the road until he couldn't contain himself any longer. He glanced at her curiously out of the corner of his eye. "Are you hurt?" he asked, making his voice low and soothing, in a cruel imitation of sympathy.

The girl shook her head, her dark curly hair whipping around her face as she glanced at him with wide, dark blue eyes. "No. Thank god you were here" she whispered panting.

He chuckled softly "God has nothing to do with it" he turned his head again and regarded her with interest "Are you heading anywhere in particular?"

"Sunnydale" she whispered

He raised an eyebrow in surprise "I'm heading there myself, do you want me to drop you off at the police station or…

She shook her head "I just need to get to Revello drive" she whispered "But thankyou…" she trailed of and looked at him questionably

So she _was _a potential. He smiled at her "Call me Angelus" he told her

The girl paused, looking a bit startled at the mention of his name "Shannon" she told him.

"Lovely name" he smiled again winking at her "It's Irish, meaning wise one. Are you wise Shannon?" he asked her softly.

Shannon looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Finally she seemed to sense the danger she was in and shifted in her seat "Yeah, I think I am" she whispered softly, a feeling of dread creeping into her stomach.

He noticed her hesitation and smiled; the corner of his mouth twitching as he chuckled softly. "Oh, lass…I think you need to work on that" he whispered

Shannon looked at him in sudden fear. She lunged to the side and grabbed for the door handle. Angelus hissed angrily, slammed his foot on the breaks and pulled the car to a screeching stop. He reached out and grabbed her arm, jerking her back against the seat. She screamed and thrashed in his grip but Angelus merely chuckled, liking the fight in her. He reached and grabbed her other arm, stilling her movements "Stop it" he growled angrily, letting his face shift.

Shannon froze, her eyes opening wide. "You're…" she whispered

He laughed again "A vampire? Wow, you have been in training…" he smirked again "Where is your watcher?" he asked her softly

She shook her head, refusing to answer as she tried to pull her arm from his grip. He snarled at her and leaned forward, putting his face close to hers. "Answer me!" he snarled at her.

Shannon flinched "He's dead…..these guys in robes…they killed him" she whispered softly.

"Thankyou Shannon" he whispered. Looking into her eyes he smirked, noticing the terror in her gaze. "I want you to do something for me, ok?" he asked softly.

When she didn't say anything he shook her violently, she whimpered in pain and nodded vigorously "Good" he snapped "Now…." He leaned forward again and put his lips to her ear "I want you to tell Buffy something, She's not gonna win, there's a new player in town…who I _simply_ can't wait to compare torture techniques with!" he chuckled to himself, leaned forward and kissed her forehead "You'll do this for me, won't you Shannon?"

Shannon let out the breath she had been holding, her heart was thumping painfully in her chest. She began to relax, thinking Angelus was finally going to let her go. He smirked at that and the potential paused, realising her mistake. He grabbed her hair, jerked her head to the side and sunk his fangs into the side of her neck.

She let out a shocked whimper, the pain was excruciating, she tried to twist away but he held her tight. Digging his fangs further into her flesh and growling softly against her skin. As he drank she began to feel weak, her mind became fuzzy and she started shaking slightly as she slumped in her seat.

Finally he pulled away, leaving her with just enough blood to keep her heart beating. "Remember what I said lass" he whispered again.

He twisted in his seat and kicked out at the door. It buckled and popped open. Shannon's eyes widened in horror as he unceremoniously pushed her out. She screamed as she tumbled out of the car, rolling across the gravel and coming to a stop on the side of the road.

Angelus jerked the door closed, put the car back in gear and pulled away. He chuckled to himself and licked his lips. "Damn, I'm good"

xxxxx

Buffy was silent, her eyebrows scrunched in concentration as Wesley started to explain what 'Orpheus' was. "It's a drug" the British man explained "It's mystical….people inject it, and the vampires feed from them, I'm told it's quiet a rush, from both ends"

Buffy shook her head "That's sick" she whispered disgusted. Images of Riley in the suck house flashing through her mind. "How can people do that to themselves?" She had let Angel bite her, because he was dying, but she didn't understand how someone could willingly let a vampire feed on them.

Wesley shrugged sadly "If it's one thing I've learnt in this job, it's that there are many human's out there who would do just about anything. The drug is a hallucinogenic, it's quiet a rush, and the vampires pay…sometimes a hefty sum, and for a willing victim" he shook his head "Sometimes people just want to feel Buffy"

Buffy sighed softly. She could understand that. Hadn't she spent the majority of last year feeling lost? She slept with Spike, for the simple reason that she wanted to feel something.

She had let a soulless demon fuck her. Simply because she wanted to feel connected to something, to feel something beside the cold, so that she could start to live again, and not just go through the motions. She looked down at her lap, the lingered feelings of shame again coming to the surface.

She had managed to get back on track, but not before she had alienated herself completely. Willow had gone dark, Spike had tried to rape her, thinking that she was playing with him again. She had pushed Dawn and Xander so far away that they couldn't trust her any more.

Things were better now, and Spike had a soul now. There was nothing between them any more, she knew the blonde vampire still loved her, she had forgiven him for what he tried to do, but she didn't love him. He was the only person who was there for her when it really counted, and that was why she continued to trust him.

But it still didn't change what she had done, what she had lowered herself to. The shame will always continue to haunt her.

She sighed again softly and leaned back against the seat, leaning her elbow on the door and placing her head in her hands. Up in the driver's seat Gunn was shaking his head in disbelief, still unable to understand "That's fucked up man. Who the hell would let a vamp bite them?"

Buffy sighed softly. This was the moment of truth, should she tell him what she had done? Would Gunn hate her for it? Wes already knew about Angel, but he was a Watcher, and he knew their history.

Gunn had only heard of her, he hadn't seen the love she and Angel had for one another. He wouldn't understand why she had to do what she did.

As much as Gunn was a part of the team, as much as he respected and trusted Angel, Buffy knew that deep down Gunn would always be that street kid protecting his neighbourhood from vamps. A part of him would never forget what Angel was, and what he was capable of.

Finally coming face to face with Angelus, the part of Angel that Gunn was always ready for, only fuelled his inability to completely trust the souled vampire. A small part of him would always be on edge, always watchful,

Buffy nodded to herself, coming to a decision. The former street kid needed to know. "I did" she whispered softly, "I let a vampire bite me"

The car jerked as Gunn twisted around in his seat. "Watch the road!" Wes shouted, reaching over and steadying the steering wheel.

"What?" Gunn snapped angrily his attention back on the road. He gripped the wheel, steadying the convertible and looked into the rear vision mirror, catching the blonde Slayers eye.

Buffy sighed and sunk down further into her seat. "I didn't have much of a choice, Angel was dying, he got poisoned, and the cure was Slayer blood, I made him bite me" she explained, her voice even and emotionless.

Gunn swallowed and turned his attention back to the road, his shoulders were tense and Buffy could see the demon hunter was angry "Gunn?" she whispered.

"You're a Slayer" he snapped, his voice harsh and angry "Yeah, I get it Angel's got his soul, you love him, yada, yada…but how could you do that? He could have killed you Buffy!" he shook his head in disbelief.

"I couldn't let him die!" she snapped at Gunn angrily "Haven't you ever done anything just because you knew it was the right thing to do? To hell what everyone else thinks!" she snaps "I would do it again in a heartbeat!"

Gunn sighed softly "Yeah, I get it" he muttered "But weren't you scared?" he asked softly "Slayer blood is meant to be la crème de la crème. Weren't you scared that he would kill you?"

"Terrified" Buffy whispered "But not about him draining me, I was scared that it wouldn't work, that he would refuse. I was scared for him, not myself. I knew what I had to do, so I did it" she told him shrugging.

Gunn was silent "Yeah, ok…but"

Suddenly Wesley gasped "Look out!" the Watcher shouted leaning quickly out of his seat and pointing out the windscreen.

Gunn tenses, turning his attention back on the road and quickly slamming on the breaks. "SHIT!" he yells as the big GTX Plymouth skids before coming to a stop in the middle of the road.

Buffy gasped in astonishment and quickly gets out of the car, sprinting towards the body that was lying in the centre of the road. It was Shannon. Buffy knelt down beside the potential and turned her over. "Are you ok? Can you hear me?" she asked, as she stroked Shannon's face.

She moved her hair away and noticed the two holes in the side of the girl's neck, she gasped and the girl's eyes fluttered. She turned her head and looked up at Wes who had got out of the convertible as well and was standing just behind her, looking down at the girl in concern "She's lost a lot of blood" she told the former Watcher "A vamp got her, we need to get her to the hospital now"

Wesley sighed and moved forward to grab the girl "Looks like we're back in Sunnydale" he deadpanned as he lifted the girl up into his arms.

xxxxx

When Angelus pulled the jeep up outside the mansion he noticed that there was a beat-up red pickup parked outside. He frowned, stopped the car and got out.

When he entered the mansion he saw a man standing in the middle of the room, he was talking to the First, a glass of red wine in his hand. Angelus growled, he didn't like anyone taking what was his, and his wine collection was certainly his. He made a point of remembering to check the cellar and locking the door.

The man heard the front door click close and turned around. Angelus noticed the priest's collar he wore and raised and eyebrow in surprise; that was certainly unexpected.

"So Father, you're the new player?" he smirked and stepped further into the hall, his boots echoing on the stone floor.

The preacher smiled "Call me Caleb" he told Angelus, his tone neutral, his accent a thick southern drawl. "Never was nobody's daddy" he chuckled to himself.

Angelus raised an eyebrow as he continued to walk towards him "Now_ there's_ a disturbing thought" he murmured as he appraised the new arrival before he turned his attention to the First.

The ancient entity was again in Buffy's petite form as it stood with its arms folded across its chest. It's foot tapping impatiently against the stone floor, an annoyed expression on its face. Angelus smirked as he addressed the First "He doesn't look like much. Are you sure he's up to this?"

Caleb chuckled softly and took a small sip of his wine, causing Angelus to glare daggers at him. "My boy's and I can hold our own, we are filled with her power!" he gestured towards the First "It flows through my veins!"

Angelus raised and eyebrow and turned towards the First "He does know who you are…or at least, the body you're wearing. Right?" he asked softly.

The First's lips twitched in amusement "I thought I would surprise him" it turned towards Caleb and raised an eyebrow "Can you guess who I really am?" it asked and tilted it's head to the side.

Caleb smiled and raised the wine glass in his hand "Drink of this, for it is my blood." he quoted, before he takes another sip of the wine.

"You know, I always loved the story of the Last Supper. The body and blood of Christ becoming rich, red wine. I recall, as a boy, though, I couldn't help but think, what would happen if you were at the Last Supper, and you ordered the white? A nice oaky Chardonnay or White Zin... I mean, would he make that out of his lymph or some-all? Never did bring it up" he chuckled softly "Suppose there was a reason why I never spent too long in one parish. Just looking for answers. Just looking for the Lord in the wrong damn places. Then you showed me the light." He smiles at the First.

Angelus smirked "Yeah, she's good at that" he muttered under his breath

The First smiled playfully "Do you think me God?" it asked

Caleb chuckled "I certainly do not. I am beyond concepts like that." He shook his head mockingly

"But you still wear the outfit." It pointed out. On the other side of the room

"Man can't turn his back on what he comes from. Besides, black is slimming" he looks down at his clothes "Everyone knows that." He turns his head and looks at Angelus, taking in the dark vampires even blacker attire; a pair of black leather pants, black silk shirt and black boots "Am I right my friend, or am I right" he asked.

Angelus chucked softly "Damn straight,_ nobody_ gets that, plus it goes with everything"

"So true, no need to worry about matching" he mused

The First rolled its eyes "How do you like what I'm wearing?" it asked, tilting it's hips provocatively

"Hot" muttered Angelus appreciatively

"Just another dirty girl, and, since you only dress up in dead folk, I'm guessing, one who's already been paid her wage." Caleb murmured, looking her up and down

Angelus smirked as Buffy looked Caleb directly in the eye "Look hard. What do you see?" she whispered seductively.

Caleb paused and looked her up and down **"**Strength" he whispered slowly "And the loneliness that comes with real strength." He murmured sounding impressed despite himself.

"Nothing about my pert and bouncy hairdo?" the First asked, tilting its head and flicking its hair behind its shoulders

Caleb's eyes widened comically "You're her." He whispered in awe. His eyes widening as he stared at her

"The Slayer." The First whispered softly

"At long last, all this time. All the work I've done for you... Blowing up the Council, organizing the Ray Charles Brigade, and sticking' all them splits, you never showed me…" he trailed off

"Well, you've earned it. And you'll be meeting her soon"

"Yeah?" he asked

The First turned her head and looked at Angelus "Did she get the message?" it asked.

The dark vampire nodded "Oh yeah" he muttered with a smug smirk "She got it all right, and she'll be back"

"What makes you so sure she'll take the bate?" the First asks

Caleb grins then "Curiosity, woman's first sin. I offer her an apple. What can she do but take it?"

Angelus pointed at the preacher "What he said"

xxxxx

Meanwhile in the local hospital Shannon was slowly coming awake, she groans softly and twists restlessly under the sheets. Buffy reaches out and places her hand on the girls arm "Shhh…" she whispers soothingly, "It's ok, nobody is gonna hurt you"

Shannon's eyes open and she flinches away "Please…" she whispered

Buffy smiled reassuringly "Hey, it's ok…your safe now…I'm Buffy, I'm The Slayer" she tried again

Shannon turned her wide dark blue eyes up to Buffy. "You're Buffy?" she whispered in shock.

Buffy nodded incouragingly they crinkled and she started to sob, squeezing her eyes shut as tears started running down her cheeks "B-B-Bringers were chasing me… and I thought he was going to help me" she mumbled.

Buffy felt her heart restrict in horror. She glanced at Shannon's neck and the bandage that was placed over the vampire bite on the side of her neck.

She swallowed again, hoping against hope that she was wrong "Who was it?" she whispered softly

Shannon sniffed and wiped at her eyes "He said his name was Angelus" she moaned

Buffy looked down, feeling her own tears threatening to fall. "What did he say to you?" she asked, knowing the dark vampire would not have let the girl go without trying out some of his psychological torture,

Shannon sniffs again and scrubs at her eyes "He said there's a new player in town, and th-that you wouldn't win"

Buffy sighed "He's full of it…" but then the rest of Angelus's message sunk in and she bit her lip in concern "There's a new player?" she asked quietly

Shannon nodded and pulled herself upright "He said he can't…can't wait to compare torture techniques" she buried her face in her hands and started crying again.

Buffy frowned and rubbed the girls back soothingly; turning her head she glanced back and looked at Gunn and Wes who were standing in the doorway.

She bit her lip "We need to tell the others" she whispered.

Gunn and Wesley nodded in agreement. "We can't let this go any further; he needs to be stopped now!" Wesley muttered.

xxxxx

When Buffy, Wesley and Gunn all walked into the Summers home an hour later they found the rest of the Scooby's, Cordelia, Fred and Lorne all waiting for them. The Potentials were all upstairs. Willow jumped up as soon as they walked into the house and ran over "How is she?" she asked taking Buffy's hand and leading the blonde slayer to the couch. She made sure Buffy sat down and relaxed

"She'll be ok" Buffy whispered "He didn't take that much blood, just enough to leave her weak for a few days"

"Are you sure it was Angelus?" Cordelia asked softly

Buffy nodded "He told her his name, and he said there's someone new in town"

"Who?" asked Xander softly

Buffy shook her head "I don't know" she whispered "Someone powerful. But we can't deal with that at the moment" she bit her lip and looked Willow directly in the eye "How soon can you get that curse ready" she asked

"As soon as you need" Willow told her "We picked up the orb, and all the ingredients are up in my room. Just say the word and it's a go."

Buffy nodded "Good, because I think it's about time we bought Angel back, this has gone on for way to long" she whispered. She licked her lips and looked up at them again "The priestesses are dead" she whispered "All of them, even the little boy…" she trailed off and looked down, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Spike swore under his breath as Fred and Cordy both gasped. Again Cordelia asked if Angelus was responsible and Buffy nodded again "Yeah, we could tell, the mom's neck was ripped open, but the Beast was there to"

"They're cleaning up the loose ends" Giles murmured solemnly.

Buffy nodded, she had come to the same conclusions as well. Angelus and the Beast were going to great lengths to prevent their plans from being squashed, they had gotten rid of the Beasts enemies, and Buffy had no doubt in her mind that Angelus would have no qualms about eliminating some of his threats.

She didn't worry about herself, she could hold her own against the dark vampire, but Willow was another matter. She was a powerful witch, but she didn't have strength, and at the moment she wasn't at her highest strength, she was still struggling with the more powerful magic's. Buffy didn't want Willow to get hurt.

She bit her lip and sighed as she got slowly to her feet. "Wes, I want you to come with me, and bring the gun. Willow, you Cordy and Anya get that spell started. The rest of you I want you to stay here and stay vigilant" she whispered.

Spike narrowed his eyes and took a step forward "Buffy! I can't just stay here; I want to help you bring the bastard down!"

Buffy shook her head, and smiled slightly. She knew Spike would want to help "I know." She told him softly "But I want you to stay here, encase he decides to double back and pay us another visit. I don't want Faith here alone if he turns up again, and you're the only one besides me who has a hope in hell in knocking him down a peg"

Spike growled under his breath but nodded reluctantly "Fine" he snapped. He wasn't happy, he was looking forward to beating Angelus us, but he couldn't argue with the Slayers logic. Angelus had already taken them by surprise once, and he had a nasty habit of doing things like this.

Faith crossed her arms over her chest. Her eye was still swollen and bruised "Thanks for the vote of confidence B" she snapped

Buffy rolled her eyes "Your still battered Faith, and I don't want you to get even more hurt" she whispered softly as she looked down at her lap "I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me"

"Oh Buffy" whispered Giles softly, his eyes filling with pain.

xxxxx

A couple of minutes later Wesley and Buffy were again driving through town in Angel's convertible, when they got to the more seedier part of town Wesley slowed, and turned the car into a darkened alley that was just wide enough for the big GTX to fit. Wesley turned off the ignition and both Slayer and Watcher got out of the car. Wesley grabbed his shotgun; Buffy palmed her stake, leaving her sword in the car as they walked a little way down the alley to a little door. Buffy kicked down the door and surged through it.

She found herself in a seedy little bar, with a low ceiling, wooden floor and little red booths. Cigarette smoke filling the room. It was almost empty, the barman was washing glasses, a large scaly demon was sitting in a darkened corner, and two vampires in game face sat at the bar. The two vampires gave them dirty looks as Buffy and Wes walked into the room.

"Where are they?" snapped Buffy, her eyes narrowing.

The barman, a tall demon with ram horns and wide shoulders stopped cleaning the glasses and jerked his head to the side, indicating the black silk curtain sealing off the rest of the bar.

Wes and Buffy wasted no time in stalking across the room, pushing aside the curtain and moving into the back room. Buffy paused as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. When they did she swallowed hard, wishing she didn't have to see what was right in front of her.

A vampire; in game face and with more tattoos on his arms then she could count was leaning over a busty blonde, as she slumped into the plump cushions of a sofa.

Buffy quickly rushes forward and grabs the vampire by the back of the neck and hauls him up. The vampire blinks at her blearily, blood running down his chin as he sway's drunkenly on his feet.

Buffy curls her lips in disgust and plunges the stake into his chest. The vampire grunts softly in surprise before he crumples to dust. Buffy sighs and coughs, and fans the dust away with her hand.

Wesley walks forward and kneels down beside the young girl; he places his hand against the girl's unmarked wrist and checks her pulse. He sighed in relief and glanced at Buffy as she knelt down beside him "She's ok" he murmured

Buffy leaned forward and grabbed the girl around her shoulders and slowly pulled her into a sitting position, she smiled goofily. "Can you walk?" Buffy asks the girl gently

"No, but I can fly!" the girl giggled uncontrollably.

Buffy sighed in annoyance and let the girl go. She stepped back and shook her head in disbelief as Wes crouched down and picked up a used hypodermic syringe from the floor. He carefully brought it close to his nose and took a sniff, and then he frowned in concentration.

Buffy noticed and raised an eyebrow. Wesley set the syringe down on a small table and looked around. On the other side of the room, on a bench was a black leather case. He wandered over and opened the case, inside was a few clean syringes, and a clear little vile of liquid. Buffy wanders over and looks down. She reaches over and picks up the little vial. She raises her eyebrows as she examines it "Is this Orpheus?" she whispers softly, glancing up at Wesley curiously.

Wes nods mutely. Buffy frowns in concentration, slowly nods to herself, then grabs a syringe and carefully puts it, and the clear vial into her coat pocket.

"Ok, let's go" she muttered, turning around and stalking back out through the silk curtain and into the bar.

Wesley followed her out, gripping his gun in his hands "Now we just need to find Angelus" he muttered to her as they stalked out into the street and over to the old convertible.

Buffy's smile was grim "Oh, I have an idea where he is" she muttered darkly.

xxxxx

About an hour later, Angelus was sitting along inside the mansion, relaxing on the couch, slowly sharpening a wickedly curved silver dagger.

Caleb and the Beast were gone. Caleb to the old Winery on the other side of town; where supposedly there was something there that belonged to the Slayer. The First had followed the preacher.

The Beast meanwhile had gotten bored and ambled down the hill, heading towards the shadier part of town in search on destruction.

He was focusing on sharpening the knife so he didn't hear Buffy and Wesley walking slowly up the hill towards the mansion. They had parked the convertible at the bottom of the hill, so that they didn't alert Angelus to their presence.

Buffy stopped in front of the door, made sure that Wes was beside her. At her former Watchers slight nod she kicked in the door. It smashed to the floor and the jumped inside, a stake in her left hand; a short sword in the other.

Angelus started in his seat and looked up as they entered the mansion. He narrowed his eyes and slowly got to his feet; he stuffed the sharpened knife into the waistband of his pants and crossed his arms over his chest. He regarded them with hostile eyes and a cruel sneer.

Wesley's mouth was set in a grim line as he raised the shotgun, and wasting no time fired it at the dark demon, aiming for the middle of his chest. Angelus dodged quickly out of the way, and smirking humorously as Wesley cursed angrily.

"Gotta do better then that Wes" Angelus smirks, lunges forward and is across the room and directly in front of them in seconds. He grabs Wes by the lapels of his jacket with one hand, grabs the shorn off shotgun with the other and jerks it from his grip. Using his vampire strength he turns and throws Wes across the room.

He ends up facing Buffy, the rifle now held tightly in his hand as he pointed the barrel right between her hazel eyes. "Bam!" he yells at the top of his lungs before he smirks and laughs quietly as Buffy flinches despite herself.

She raises her sword in front of her and cocked an eyebrow, trying to resist the urge to step out of the way as the barrel of the shotgun was still pointed straight at her. "Let's do this" she snapped at him, and gritted her teeth.

Angelus paused "Ok" he smirked happily and jerked the gun down so it was now pointed at her chest. Her eyes widened in horror and quick as a snake Buffy threw herself out of the way.

Angelus fired, the bullets missing her by centimetres. He raised the rifle again and Buffy knew he wasn't done yet.

She moved again, racing quickly across the room, Angelus firing the shotgun again and again, every time the bullets were only missing her by centimetres and she danced out of the way. Finally the gun clicked empty and Angelus ran out of bullets as Buffy through herself behind the couch.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in relief as she leaned her head against the back of the couch. She heard Angelus take a slow step towards her. She opened her eyes and shook her head, trying to get her breathing under control; quickly she reached into her jacket and pulled out the syringe and vial of Orpheus.

She attached the clear vial to the top of the syringe, plunged the needle into her arm and injected herself with the drug. She bit her lip and held in a gasp, at the bite of pain. She waited until all the liquid was gone before she pulled the syringe out of her arm, put her thumb on the small wound and thrust the used needle under the couch and out of the way.

Angelus took another step towards her and slowly peered around the edge of the couch. Buffy looked up, taking in his angry gaze, she yelled and threw herself at him, surging to her feet she grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him to the ground.

Angelus growled as his head hit the floor. The sound of flesh hitting stone echoed through the mansion, his eyes rolled back in his head in pain. Buffy quickly straddled his chest, curled her hand into a fist and started pounding it into his face, quickly splitting his lip and blackening his eye.

Angelus's head snapped to the side with each blow, his game face shifting into place as he growled loudly. Before Buffy could punch him again he raised his arms, placed them against the heaving chest and threw her across the room. Buffy grunted in pain as she hit the floor. She quickly rolled back onto her feet and steadied herself as she crouched in readiness. She gripped her sword, holding it in front of her as she watched Angelus get slowly to his feet, his face shifting back to human.

Angelus faced her, his eyes dark and angry. He pulled the knife out of the waistband of his pants and lunged forward. Buffy swung the sword, aiming for his stomach but Angelus was too quick, dodging out of the way. As the sword flashed harmlessly passed the dark demon raised his knife and deflected the swing. Buffy snarled as Angelus grabbed the blade of the sword with his hand and wrenched it bodily from her gasp. Blood splattered the stone floor as the sharp sword ripped his palm.

He threw the sword behind him, letting it clatter to the floor and skid along the tiles before it came to a rest on the other side of the large hall.

Buffy glared, angry at herself before she took a step back and eyed the vampire warily. She was breathing hard, and struggling to keep her body from shaking as she started to feel the drug taking effect. Her movements were slightly less fluid, slower and her vision was being affected by brightly coloured dots popping in and out of her line of sight. She shook her head frantically, getting herself momentarily back in control and focused her attention back on the demon in front of her.

Angelus growled and lunged forward, the long knife glinting in the lamplight. Buffy dodged, gritted her teeth against the pain she knew was coming and brought her arm up. The knife sliced through the leather jacket and cut deep into her arm. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she quickly twisted, using Angelus's distraction to knock the knife from his grip, it clattered to the floor and Buffy kicked it across the room.

Angelus growled softly in anger at loosing his weapon. Buffy smirked at him and backed away a step, she raised her arms and beckoned him coyly "Come on, let's get this on"

He laughed quietly and raised an eyebrow "Oh, you don't know how much I want to do just that" he smirked.

Angelus attacked again, throwing kicks and punches, Buffy dodged and counted, putting all of her strength behind her own attacks. Her blows were continuing to make Angelus stagger and snarl, but despite giving it her all it just wasn't enough. Orpheus was flowing through her veins now, she could feel it working. The effects of the mystical drug making her feel dizzy and sick.

She dodged a kick from Angelus and counted it with a powerful punch. Angelus smirked as he jerked his head out of the way. Her fist missed him by inches, rushing past his head, causing her to overbalanced and stumble to the floor..

_This is it_ she thought sadly, breathing heavily as she knelt on her hands and knees on the stone floor. The air rustled as she felt Angelus move closer. The dark demon chucked darkly and grabbed her, forcefully pulling her up and against him so that her back was pressed against his chest. Buffy struggled weakly, whimpering despite herself as she tried to get out of his vice-like grip.

But her strength was fading fast, and it did no good, Angelus was the strongest vampire she had ever faced, it was pure luck that she had gotten away from his last time. It was only Willow's resouling spell, and Angel's unexpected return that saw her survive her last encounter with the dark demon.

It wasn't that he was physically stronger, on a good day they were evenly matched. But Angel had always been her weakness, even when he was Angelus. The dark demon had the physiological advantage, he didn't care. While she had always had trouble distinguishing Angel and Angelus.

The dark vampire wrapped his arms even more tightly around her waist. Pulling her close against his chest. He chuckled and leaned down, his face again shifting into the demons as he scraped his teeth along the hollow of her throat. "This is going to be good" he rumbled against her flesh.

Buffy whimpered again and tried to move, her ass wriggling against his thighs. Angelus growled, jerked his hips in response to her desperate movements. Buffy froze in shock as she felt his growing erection through their clothes and shivered. She had to forcefully remind herself that this was Angelus and not Angel as he leaned down. He breathed out and her hair ruffled with his cool breath against her neck. Her eyes fluttered and closed and she set her jaw. Gritting her teeth against the coming pain.

Angelus nuzzled her neck, taking his time and building the suspense. He kissed her throat and just when Buffy thought she couldn't take the torture any more he sank his fangs into the soft, silky skin of her neck. Buffy's whole body jerked in pain, screwing her eyes shut as she winced "Agh!" she screamed loudly.

Angelus growled low in his throat, closing his eyes as her sweet blood filled his mouth. A trickle of blood flowed out of the corner of his mouth and tricked down her shoulder to stain the edges of her shirt. He took a few deep pulls, sucking her blood hungrily. Finally, he had been waiting years to taste her again, ever since Buffy had offered herself to save the soul he had wanted to taste her again. Now he had finally gotten his chance, the soul was gone and he could take as much as he wanted. He could drain her and make her his, forever.

He was about to place his palm against her lips, which was still stained with blood from the wound he had received before, when quiet unexpectedly he started to feel strange.

He stopped drinking, the blood in the back of his throat tasted funny, full of magic and metal, and the unmistakable taste of hallucinogenics. He gasped hoarsely and pulled his head back, throwing Buffy to the floor. He took a stumbling step back, shaking his head and growling in anger. He gasped for breath, put his arm out to steady himself against the couch; but missed and fell to his knees. His face turned back into his human disguise as he clutched at his forehead "What…what the hell did you do to me?" he gasped. He looked up at her and struggled to focus his eyes on her as the drugs pored into his system.

Buffy smirked proudly "Kicked your ass" she muttered, her speech slurred. Angelus glared at her angrily. Buffy sighed loudly, feeling her body finally giving into the drug. She slumped to her knees, her eyes closing as unconsciousness finally claimed her.

At the same time Angelus let out a painful groan, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head as he too slumped onto the floor.

Oh the other side of the room Wes stirred, coming slowing awake and he started shaking his head. After a few moments he noticed Buffy and Angelus, both of them bleeding and unconscious. He scrambled to his feet and hurried over. He stopped when he saw the blood on Angelus's lips and the bite mark at Buffy's throat.

Quickly he reached into his pocked and pulled out his phone. "Gunn" he snapped into the receiver "Yeah, it's done, we've got him. I need you at the mansion with your pickup…Oh, and bring some rope" he glanced down at the prone vampire "I have no idea how long these drugs will keep him knocked out"

**A/N: Wow, thanks so much for reading people, I hope you're all liking this as much as I am enjoying writing it! Next chapter is Buffy and Angelus's mind walk! (Which is why this is a little shorter then usual) Please review if you liked it, I love getting reviews and enjoy learning what you all think.**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Some of the dialogue and scenes in this chapter will be very similar, as I'm taking a lot from the original Angel episode 'Orpheus'. I have changed it up a little bit, and added a bit of extra Angelus/Buffy interaction that wasn't in the original episode.**

**This chapter, more then any of the others _does_ have a bit of language in it. On account of Angelus's foul mouth! Read and Enjoy!**

It's Always You

Chapter 21

"Yo! Can I get some help here people" Gunn yelled as he stumbled through the door, dragging Angelus in behind him. The vampire was unconscious, his arms and feet bound by rope.

Giles, Xander, Spike and the others all rushed into the room. At the sight of the dark demon they all stopped, Spike's eyes widened and he swore "Bloody hell!" he groused.

Gunn heaved and pulled Angelus into the living room, dumping him unceremoniously on the floor "Get the tranq gun, I got no idea how long he'll be out…and can someone get some chains?" he asked.

Spike nodded and ran to the basement, stumbling down the stairs he wrenched the chains from the wall before he turned and raced back. He rushed back into the living room, pushed past a pack of curious potentials and knelt down beside Angelus to secure the chains around his wrists.

As he did he looked up at Angelus's face and narrowed his eyes as he noticed the blood tricking out of the corner of his mouth. He tenses and fought to keep his own demon in check as the tantalising scent of Slayer blood reached his nose. He couldn't however help the angry snarl that tore from his throat as he pulled back "What the hell" he growled.

Fred gasped as she skidded to a stop beside Willow and Kennedy "What happened?" she asked

Gunn was carefully watching Angelus, looking for any signs that the demon might wake up "Wes called, I went" he muttered

"Where is he? Where's Buffy?" Willow asked desperately "Did she do this?" the witches eyes were wide as she took in the scene, this was so much worse then what she thought was going to happen.

Lorne wanders down the stairs and steps into the living room. "What is all the….Ahh!" he stouted "Angelus's, he's here!"

Gunn gave the green demon a look "Make sure their tight" he told Spike as the blonde vampire started wrapping another pair of chains around his ankles.

"Uh…maybe we already knew that" Lorne muttered to himself

At that moment Wesley walked through the front door, Buffy lying unconscious in his arms. Everyone gasped as Wes carried her into the living room and placed her on the couch. As he moved away they all saw the blood-stained bandage on the side of her neck. "Willow" the former watcher whispered "I think it would be a good idea to start the curse now" he murmured

Willow paused, looked at Buffy and then Angelus and nodded before racing up the stairs.

Giles rushes towards Buffy, smoothing her hair back from her face, and checking her pulse. He sits down beside her and slowly removes the bandage from around her neck. He accepts the bowl of water and cloth Fred hands him and slowly starts to clean Buffy's neck.

Xander was almost shaking with anger "He fed from her?" he muttered, looking down at the unconscious vampire and seriously considering wether to kick him or not.

Giles is silent as he continues to clean Buffy up, his mouth set in a grim line as he takes in his Slayers dishevelled appearance. He finishes cleaning her neck and rinses the cloth in the bowl of water, he glances down and suddenly notices the bruise on the inside of her arm, and the little pinprick of blood where she had injected herself with the syringe. He tenses and then looks up at Wesley, his blue eyes hard behind his glassed. She had been bitten before, and he could deal with that. But this?

He gets to his feet and seizes the younger man by the front of his jacket. "What did you give her!" he shouts desperately.

At that moment Angelus tenses, his head whips to the side and he snarls softly as he mutters under his breath "I'll kill you…kill…you" he falls silent again, but not before every person in the room had frozen in fear.

Buffy whimpered and thrashes on the couch "Get in line….dumbass" she sighed and fell silent again.

Lorne's eyes widen and he flaps his hands at the potentials standing around the doorway "Ah girls, perhaps we could keep this between the veterans huh?" he quirked an eyebrow. Vi rolled her eyes as she sighed and headed back up the stairs. Molly pouted as she followed the red-head, the rest of the potentials trailing behind her.

Willow came back down the stairs, the spell ingredients held tightly in her arms as she dumped them down on the table. She looked over in horror as Giles and Wesley faced off. The taller watcher pushed Giles back, his dark blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Fred was looking down at Angelus "What is he talking about? There not making any sense?" she muttered

"Speaking of sense" Lorne piped up, turning his gaze and looking at Wes "Have you gone on a permanent sabbatical from yours? Tell me you did not shoot Buffy full of junk and then feed her to Angelus?"

Everyone gasped and looked at Wes in horror. But he wasn't fazed, he just crossed his arms over his chest and looked around at them evenly "I did what I had to, she knew what she was doing" he told them

Giles was almost overcome with rage. But he managed to control himself, he shook his head "She couldn't of, Wesley you know as well as I what that drug does to people" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning his head he looked at Buffy lying on the couch "Especially when they up the dose to get the job done"

'What?" snapped Xander angrily

"Drugs?" squeaked Willow

Spike crossed his arms over his chest "I tried it once, didn't go well…" when everyone glanced at him the blonde vampire rolled his eyes and sighed "Evil, people! Bloody hell…" he trailed off and shook his head.

"What was it anyway?" Cordelia asked softly, it was the first time the former cheerleader had opened her mouth since Angelus and Buffy had come in.

"Orpheus, by the looks of things" muttered Spike. He looked up at Wes "Right?"

Fred looks at Spike in confusion "Some kind of opiate?"

Dawn looked down at her sister lying on the couch and her eyes widened "Buffy's high?" she gasped

Giles nodded at Fred "Mystical variety. Humans inject it, vampires feed of them…. I'm told its quiet intoxicating for both sides"

"Oh it is" piped up Spike "Took it at this gig once, spent six hours watching my hand move. Six HOURS!" he shook his head "Yeah that was a bad trip"

Buffy tensed again turned her head and muttered something so low and slurred that none of them understood.

Fred frowned again "So…if ordinary humans inject this…Slayers are all like super and stuff…" she trailed to a stop, looking a little worried.

Lorne nodded "That's what makes this drug so dangerous, it's not all physical, it's an enchanted drug"

Kennedy scoffed "More magic" she muttered under her breath as she folded her arms across her chest. Willow gave her a hurt look but didn't say anything more as Lorne continued talking.

"That…and you know, the biting" the green demon shrugged uncomfortably "Makes for some serious physic phsychedelia. The more you take, the deeper you sink"

Giles sighed softly as turned to look at Buffy sadly "It drags you down to hell….and leaves you there"

Everyone fell silent at this revelation. Finally Willow sighed softly and turned around, she picked up the spell ingredients and stated laying them out on the table. Taking pride of place was the glittering orb of Thesulah. She turned her head and looked at Cordelia. "Want to help again?" she asked softly

The seer smiled wiry "Why not, just like old times…I hope you know what your doing this time…" she muttered softly

Willow nodded and picked up a bag of herbs "This was the first spell I ever did, I'm not gonna forget this baby!" she smiled and started emptying the bags of herbs into a wooden bowl.

xxxxx

Buffy's mind was fuzzy, her senses dull, her tongue thick and uncooperative. She felt her body fall to the floor and then everything changed. There was a flash of white light and she looked around blinking heavily. She was in a beautiful old-fashioned bamboo house.

"Huh?" she muttered

"Oh fuck me" snapped a voice beside her. She jumped and turned her head. Standing a few feet from her Angelus stood still, looking around the bamboo house. "This cannot be happening"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she snapped.

Angelus didn't answer; instead he turned his head, and gritted his teeth in annoyance. On the other side of the room, a door opened and Darla walked into the room. Angelus sucked in a deep breath and Buffy tensed. But the blonde vampire didn't see them, didn't even acknowledge either one of them as she walked across the room.

She set a baby bassinet in the middle of the table and looked around. Her hair was up in an intricate bun, her makeup flawless. Her green kimono shimmered in the lamp light. Buffy's eyes widened "What is this?" she asked

Angelus growled "What the hell do you think?" he snapped "Fucking acid trip!" he snarled.

A slight crash sounds on the other side of the door and Darla looks up. She frowns, her eyes narrowing. The door open's and Angel stumbles into the room.

Buffy tenses, she knows its Angel, and not some past version of Angelus because of the look in his eyes. His soul shines clear as day in his dark gaze. But that is the only thing that is the same about this Angel and the one she knows.

He holds himself hunched over, uncertain and wary. His hair is mussed and shoulder length. The suit he is wearing is covered in dirt, his tie undone. He is a shadow of the champion he will become. He freezes when he sees the blonde vampire "Darla" he whispers.

Beside her Angelus growls softly and rolls his eyes. Buffy ignores him, focusing all her attention on Angel and his beautiful sire.

"Where the hell have you been?" Darla snaps "Answer me!"

Angel shifts on his feet "Just…out. Why?" he asks softly, nothing like his usual assured self.

"Feeding?' her voice is cold and dead

"Yeah" he answered

Darla's lip curled in disgust "On vermin" she hissed

Angel paused "No" he muttered after a beat

"Don't lie to me" she snarled as she took a step forward

Angel eyes narrow and his face forms into an angry scowl "I've killed men, you've seen it" he takes a step forward, getting right up in her face.

Darla sniffs disdainfully "Rapist and murderers, thieves and scoundrels. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Angel cringed at Darla's truthful words as the demon beside her bristled "Only evildoers, that's all you hunt now" She sighs sadly as Angel looks down at the floor "You swore to me. You said, if I took you back you'd prove yourself"

Angel looks up into her eyes "And I will, I swear"

Buffy's eyes are as wide as saucers as she watches the interaction between the two vampires. She never new Angel had tried to get Darla back; that he was wiling to kill human's for her. She didn't know what to think.

Darla smiles grimly "Good" she takes a step back. Placing her hands on the bassinet and pulling the covering back. Revealing the tiny form of a little baby girl. The baby gurgles happily and looks up at him with bright blue eyes. Angel tenses, his eyes flicking down to the baby before he looks into Darla's icy blue eyes.

"Now is your chance" Darla whispers softly.

"Angel, no" Buffy whispers in horror.

Darla looks down at the little baby "I went back before dawn" she voice is soft as she looks at the little girl "They were still cowering there, Praying to their god for salvation" she looks up at Angel who is again staring down at the baby. "They didn't know that their only saviour was at the waterfront, dining on rats. I won't be made a fool of, Angelus. Not by you, not by anyone" she tells his harsly

Angel looks down "I didn't mean…" he began softly

But Darla wasn't finished cutting him off harshly with a wave of her hand "While Spike, Spike! Was out killing a Slayer you were out saving missionaries, from me!"

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"No. No more words" she takes a step back and gestures towards the baby "Act" Angel doesn't move, instead he looks down. Darla curls her lips "What? Do you mean you can't, or you won't?"

"I can't….I um….I'm sorry" he whispered

Darla shakes her head "You disgust me" she hisses softly

Angel does answer, instead in darts forward, scoops the baby out of the bassinet and cradles her against his chest; protecting her as he runs across the room and crashes through a set of glass doors.

Darla is left in the middle of the room, her hand lying on the table. She stares after Angel, her eyes hard and icy cold.

xxxxx

The scene fades and Buffy looks around. Unexpectedly she is standing on a dock, a harsh bitter Atlantic wind causing her hair to whip erratically around her face. She clutches her jacket to her chest and shivers. High above them the statue of Liberty is just visible in the darkness. A proud guardian to a new land. Closer still a large sign proclaims _United States Immigration, Ellis Island, N.Y.'_

Buffy glances around. Angelus is again standing beside her. She sighs and turns her back on the dark demon, watching the thong of immigrants walk dejectedly past. They are all thin and haggard, clutching at threadbare jackets and holding their belongings tight. She is starting to wonder why she is here when her eyes widen in surprise. Clutching at his coat and walking towards them from the dock is a long-haired Angel, he is dirty and bedraggled, the large crowd parts around him, giving him a wide berth.

Angelus notices him and snarls angrily "Hey!" he shouts, walking up to the souled vampire "What is…" he starts as Angel walks straight through him, not noticing either of them and continuing on through the gates at the other end of the port.

Angelus growls softly "What the hell is this!" he snaps throwing his arms up in air.

Buffy watched Angel silently as he walks away, his shoulders hunched, as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible "You tell me" she whispered "It's your flashback"

"Ok, well, why the hell are you in it?" he snaps

Buffy shrugs and looks up at him "Must be the side effects of my incredible simple ruse" she smirks

Angelus growls again "All right. So it's _this is your life_!" he growled again "Great! The whole way over here he crouched in the filth of animals just to avoid human temptation…this isn't my life, it's his!"

Buffy blinked slowly "Angel's?" she whispered quietly

"It annoyed the crap out of me the first time around. This fucking sucks! Why do you get to be Marley's ghost?"

Buffy smirked "Because, in case you haven't worked it out yet this is about Angel, not you…" she turns her head and looks up at the statue of Liberty as it towering over them. She smiles "…so suck it up and deal."

Angelus chuckles softly "Good luck with that Buff, but I'm not going anywhere. But hey, I'll make a deal with you; I promise I'll kill you good and slow"

"Keep telling yourself that Angelus" she murmured

xxxxx

The lights from New York City faded, replaced by the blackness of a night with no moon. She couldn't see anything, though she could still feel Angelus standing just in front of her. Suddenly a loud bang echoed all around them, the sound of an artillery cannon whistling across a large field. As it hit the ground the resulting explosion caused a flare of bight white light.

In the seconds the light flared in the background the true horror that surrounded her was revealed. She was in the middle of a field, a bloody, muddy field. About a mile away she could see a low barbed wire fence, beyond that a large trench cut a path across the plain.

The sounds of artillery and gun fire echoed all around them, the sound of men screaming in pain and terror filled the air. Buffy shivered

Angelus stood silently beside her "France" he muttered under his breath as he casually looked around.

Buffy winced as yet another cannon went off, a man flew past, his arms windmilling. He hit the ground with a sickening thud. Buffy looked over at him and had to swallow the bile as she saw that half his face had been blown away.

His chest was riddled with shrapnel, but she could just make out the old fashioned uniform, the insignia on his shoulder identified him as a private in the British Infantry.

A loud drone filled the air and startled, Buffy looked up. Through the continuing cannon fire, and flashes of light across the sky she could see a fleet of British bi-planes move purposely across the sky. She frowned again "Where are we?" she asked softly

Angelus paused for a minute "I told you" he whispered "France, just outside Chantilly" he pointed of in the distance "1916"

Buffy looked over at him startled "What were you doing here?' she asked softly and then jumped as the ground a few meters away was ripped apart. Dirt and small stones rained down all around them and Buffy covered her eyes with her hands.

A small scream filled the air, a man was lying not to far away, he whimpered and moaned. Through the darkness another figure approached. For a moment Buffy thought it was a German soldier, come to finish of a man who was clearly in a lot of pain. But then he got closer, and she saw his chiselled, handsome face.

"Angel?" she whispered in disbelief, wondering why she hadn't sensed him before this.

The man coming towards her was indeed Angel, but she had never seen him like this. He was painfully thin, almost skeletal; he was clean shaven, his hair cropped short. But unlike New York, when his gaze had been distant and vacant his eyes were now alert and watchful.

He scanned the ground, his nose flaring and when he found the injured man he knelt by him. He unshouldered his pack, pulled out a roll of bandages and started tending to the man wounds. He checked the man's pulse and murmured words of encouragement. By the time he had bandaged the worst of his injuries the man was unconscious. Carefully Angel lifted the man into his arms, stood up and turned to walk away.

Buffy couldn't believe her eyes, they were in the middle of no man's land, between the allies and German trenches, as Angel had turned away she had noticed his threadbare shirt was riddled with bullet holes and covered in blood.

He was saving people, walking into enemy fire and pulling the seriously injured out. He had told her she was the reason he had sort redemption, but obviously at some point he had been trying to help. She wondered what had happened between this time and when she had first met him, and what made him want to help humanity again. She bit her lip "How many did he save?" she asked the demon at her side

Angelus didn't answer, when she turned to look at him he sneered at her in contempt "I lost count" he spat.

Buffy snorted and smiled "Like you lost count of the ones you killed?" she shook her head "No, you know exactly how many he saved" she whispered softly

Angelus glared at her "Fine, yeah…I know how many he saved" he chuckled darkly "Doesn't help him any, he will never be able to save as many as I have killed"

He looked down at her and smirked "He will never have redemption"

xxxxx

Gone was the bloody field of the western front, replaced by a thriving, bustling city. Buffy blinked disorientated, the street lamps hurting her eyes as she jumped onto the sidewalk as an old fashioned car drove past, her eyes widening in surprise as two men walked past in crisp tailored suits and bowler hats, and a lady strolled casually past, her hair cropped short under a feathered hat. Her tailored suit jacket trimmed with white fur.

"PETA will not be happy" she muttered under her breath as she looked around. Angelus was standing a few feet away, by the set of his jaw he was not a happy vampire.

Two men across the street are playing cards; a cigar hangs from the fingers of one as he starts the deal. Jazz music plays softly from the club a few doors down, which proudly announces it is the _blue moon lounge_, in a flashing neon sign.

"So, where or better yet when, are we now?" she asks, turning to the vampire and raising an eyebrow.

"Early twenties by the car's…what is this, Chicago?" he frowns and looks around.

A heavy set Italian man who looked to be around 40 and a small, dark haired woman walk past without noticing them and enter the jazz club.

Buffy looks around her curiously "Wasn't their some kind of ban of alcohol or something in the 20's? I remember Willow mentioned it when we were studying for our exams" she frowned "I couldn't remember it then, why the hell do I remember it now?" she huffed

"The Prohibition?" Angelus muttered distractedly "Sure, but Al Capone kept Chicago pretty well stocked…"

"Al Capone?"

Angelus jerked his head towards the club "The man who just walked in…"

"What?" snapped Buffy whipping her head around

But Angelus wasn't paying her any more attention, he had finally realised exactly where they were. He growled low in his throat "Oh, no. I remember this place, that stupid bar! Oh, crap, I gotta get out of here…" he muttered to himself

"What the hell are you talking about?" Buffy narrowed her eyes at him and put her hand on her hips as she turned to face him.

A car screeches around the corner "It's coming, it's here…I can't deal with this again" he mutters to himself.

"What's coming?" despite herself Buffy starts to look around as well, wondering what could have possibly gotten Angelus all spooked.

A car honks loudly and Angel runs across the street. His hair is short again, slicked back and parted at the side. He is wearing a dark blue suit, with a white shirt and red tie, with a dark overcoat over the top.

"No, Angel, get out of the road!" Buffy screams desperately, as Angel darts in front of the car. He bends down in the middle of the road, missing the car by inches. He stops on the sidewalk a couple of meters away and looks down. In his arms he is holding a small, fluffy bundle, a Pomeranian puppy.

"Dammit!" Angelus growls loudly in anger as Buffy feels her heart melt

"Oh" she moans' "Oh it is so cute!" she gushes a large smile lighting up her features

"Shut up!" snaps Angelus

Buffy continues to look at the puppy and smile "But look at those eyes, and those ears and isn't that the cutest little nose you have ever seen!"

A young woman walks up to Angel then, she's small and slim with dark hair and large bright blue eyes. She holds out her arms and Angel places the little puppy in her out stretched arms. The woman cradles the little puppy against her chest, whispering soothing words to calm it as she looks up and smiles at Angel "Oh my stars" she gushes "Thankyou, you saved her, mister"

Angel doesn't answer, just continues to stare at the woman, a shocked expression on his face. Angelus continues to growl low in his throat. "I'm in hell. This is hell…and I'm in it" he mutters under his breath.

Buffy fights the smirk that is threatening to spread across her face. The woman is still looking up at Angel adoringly. She strokes the puppy "Oh, gee big fella. How can I thank you?"

"I know exactly how she could help" Angelus mutters. He steps towards Buffy and lowers his head to whisper in Buffy's ear "Just look at her, she's practically begging for it…, I can smell her from here! We haven't fed on a human in decades, and look at her!" he growled low in his throat.

Buffy glared at the dark demon "Shut up!" she snapped "Angel would never…"

Angelus laughed cruelly "You still got a lot to learn Buff" he mutters

Buffy sneered at him and turned her head. Angel had finally found his voice, and he was glaring at the woman. "Take a hike, Betty. Scram" he snapped at her angrily.

The woman huffed, highly offended "Well, pound snow, you mook!" she turns around and storms back into the club. Leaving Angel standing on the sidewalk. The en-souled vampire watches the woman for a second, then he shrugs, turns up the collar of his coat and turns around, fading into the night.

Buffy watched him go, a sad smile on her face. She looked up at Angelus "We're reliving Angel's good deeds…you are in hell!" she laughs and smirks as Angelus glares down at her.

xxxxx

Meanwhile back at the mansion…

The Beast and the First were standing in the centre of the main hall; the First was tapping its feet against the stone floor impatiently. The place was a mess, the couch was not where it had been left and Angelus was nowhere to be seen.

She could tell the slayer had been here, as well as one of her allies. It frowned "What is he doing?" she muttered to himself "We don't have time for this!"

She started to pace around the room "Well…fine…" If he wants' to flutter about that is his problem…"

The Beast cleared his throat "I think the Slayer got him" he muttered "I saw him in the back of that black convertible and he looked bad…"

The First worried its lip before rolling its eyes. "Typical! Do I have to do everything myself? Well fine, we don't need him anyway…"

xxxxx

Angelus and Buffy slipped into a free booth next to the window. It was cloudy and raining outside, overcast so Angelus wasn't worried about the sun. Buffy looks around, it was a donut shop and judging from the long hair and tan leather jacket the man wore, and the woman's white gypsy shirt, stone washed high waisted hot pants and long hair it was the early 70's.

On the other side of the linoleum table Angelus growls "Bring on the pain!" he rolls his eyes and slumps in the seat; resting one of his elbows on the tabletop.

At that moment the bell above the door jingled as it opened. Angel walked inside. His hair was long again. He sauntered into the donut shop and over to the jukebox in the corner. He selected a song and then nodded his head as the music started.

_I can hear her heat beat from a thousand miles  
__And the heaven's open every time she smiles  
__And when I come to her that's where I belong  
__Yet I'm running to her like a rivers song._

Buffy's eyes widened "Van Morrison?" she looked over at Angelus and raised an eyebrow "It must killed you he loves the power ballads" she murmured

Angelus sighs "This is nothing, the Manilow concerts were the worst" he muttered.

Angel notices the couple sitting at the counter, his face takes on a pained expression as the girl tilts her head back, exposing her throat as she laughs at something her boyfriend said. The man takes the girls hand and pulls her to her feet, he wraps his arms around her shoulder and they turn around and head to the door.

_She's got a fine sense of humour when I'm feeling low down  
__And when I come to her when the sun goes down  
__Take away my trouble, take away my grief  
__Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief_

Angel looks after them longingly. Angelus growls softly "You know what that's like?" he shakes his head " Every time he get's close I feel it! Wanting to tear their flesh apart, it's like a knife in my gut…"

Angel sighs, turned his head forcefully away from the retreating couple and walks across the room to sit at the counter, he leans over, resting his elbows on the counter and putting his head in his hands. The clerk walks over and pours Angel a cup of coffee, Angel looks up at him and nods his head in thanks.

Behind him the doorbell jingles again and a young man walks through the door. Angelus looks up and then smiles "You think its all cut and dry don't you? That if Angel get's his soul…"

"When he gets his soul" she snaps at him

Angelus smirks in response "…you'll just hand up your stake and walk into the sunset on those hooker boots?" he shakes his head "It's not that simple princess; I'm always here…just waiting for the right moment to strike…"

The young man walks over to the counter and Angelus turns his head away from her. Buffy follows his gaze and notices the man is shaking.

The cashier walks over to him "Hey man, can I help you"

The man shifts on his feet and then unexpectedly pulls a gun from his pocket "Gimme your money, open the drawer" he raises the gun and shoots into the ceiling, telling the man he was serious.

The cashier raise's in palms in a gesture of surrender "Ok, ok…chill man" he babbles in a panic.

The robber waves the gun around erratically "Open it!"

"Ok, ok…" the clerk mutters

"Now!" in his panic and haste the gun goes off. There is a loud bang and the clerk cries out in pain. He crumpled to the floor as the robber swore, turned around and fled the room.

Angel's eyes widen. He moves quickly around the counter and kneels at the clerks side "It's gonna be ok, your gonna be ok…"

The clerks coughs "It hurts" he whispers

Angel blinks and sighs "I know" he murmurs softly

Angelus starts to laugh "Oh no, Doc I think we're loosing him" he announces mockingly, a cruel smile on his face.

Buffy ignores the demon at her side "What's he going to do?" she asks softly.

Angel shakes his head as he held the clerks hand "I'm sorry" he whispered "I'm so sorry"

The clerk gave another cough and sighed; he turns his head and lies still. Angel's eyes widened as he sucked in a breath as the clerk dies in his arms. Slowly he places the man on the floor, stands up and slowly backs away.

Buffy shakes her head "No, that wasn't even his fault, does he have to pay for everything? It wasn't even his fault!" she whispers harshly, feeling anger at the robber, the clerk and Angel.

"You think it's all about the soul, your wrong…it's about the choices you make" he smirks as Angel backs up towards the door and turns. He places his hand on the door, about to walk out and leave. But something makes him stop, he turns his head back around and stares at the dead clerk. Then he turns back and looks out the window.

Then he locks the door and turns back around, walking slowly towards the clerk. His eyes focus on the blood staining the man's shirt.

Buffy's eyes widen in horror "Angel" she whispers "No, he wouldn't….he wouldn't"

Angelus chuckles softly "I told you, I'm always there…claws in deep. Soul or no soul"

Angel snarls and vamps out, his yellow eyes flashing. He moves quickly across the tiled floor and kneels down beside the clerk; he lifts the dead man into his arm and bares his fangs. Then he bites the man and starts feeding.

"He was going to save him" she whispers wiping a tear from her cheek "He was going to save him" her neck starts to bleed and she slowly raises a hand to touch her neck.

Angelus grins at her "Or did he choose to be a little slow on the draw? Whoops! Dinner by armed robbery." He chuckles darkly "Look at him, Buff, You're a Slayer, you know just how good that blurry line tastes. That thin line between staking a vamp and making em' suffer. What? You didn't think my hell was private, did ya?" he snaps

xxxxx

A half hour after Buffy and Angelus had been brought into the house; the dining table was littered with spell ingredients. Willow was at the head of the table, while Cordelia and Anya were across from each other. Willow held both of their hands as Anya fanned some smelly herbs and Cordelia carefully placed the Orb in front of the witch.

Buffy started to weep, hot tears streaming town her cheeks. Lorne sat down beside her and slowly stroked her face. He looked up at everyone sadly "They cry for a while, silent mostly…she's in the barrens now, letting go of everything that she held dear"

He sighed softly "It's going to be ok Buffy, we'll get Angel back…"

Willow picks up a book and opens it to the relevant page. She looks over at Cordelia who is also holding a book in her hands "I'm ready when you are" she tells the seer.

Cordelia takes a deep breath and starts to read from the book. The language is in Latin, and she isn't exactly sure what she is taking about.

Willow looks down at her own book and follows the seer with her own incantation. "Nisi mort. Nisi al finitei. Te invoc, spirit al trecerii..."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Anya asks softly as she slowly fanned the burning incense.

Willow didn't answer, instead she continued to chant, the ancient Romani flowing from her tongue without her having to think of the words. The Orb sitting in front of her started to glow and Willow's eyes slowly turned a deep black. Everyone in the room tensed as they felt the power in the air.

Fred bit her lip and wrung her hands together "I hope it works" she whispered softly "I don't think I can take much more of this" Gunn looked down at her and slowly wrapped an arm around her in comfort.

xxxxx

The old donut shop fades and Buffy suddenly finds herself in a filthy, dark alley, overflowing trash cans are piled high against one wall, it absolutely stinks. She wrinkles her nose and looks around.

Angelus is with her again, he looks around with hard, angry eyes. He fixes his gaze on her and suddenly smirks "Is it worth it Buff? Is that what you try and tell yourself? That Angel is the good cop, and I'm the bad cop?" he smirks and takes a step closer, leaning down he whispers in her ear "Is that what keeps those creamy white thighs of yours all warm at night?"

Buffy turns her head and glares up at him "You kiss your mom with that mouth?" she asks

Angelus chuckles and pulls away "No, but I ate her with it" he chuckles "Now, how about a little poem…hum? _'D__o not go gentle into that good night, Old age should burn and rave at close of day; Rage, rage against the dying of the light' _You're fading fast, baby. I can feel it….right here" he trails his hand down over his chest and grips his crotch.

Buffy quirks an eyebrow "Well, if it's all the same to you I hear this holler in the distance, and if I may say _'__You may shoot me with your words, You may cut me with your eyes, You may kill me with your hatefulness, But still, like air, I'll rise' _She smirks as he glares at her. "Please tell me your about to get what's coming to you" she snaps.

"Um…or not. In case you haven't figured it out yet I've got friends in high places" further along down the alley they hear a crash, and a garbage can falls over. They both turn around startled and Angel throws himself on a pile of rubbish, his hands digging through the filth for the large rat that was squeaking madly. Angel manages to grab the rat and lifts it up, vamping out he hungrily takes a bite out of the squealing rodent. "Him, not being one of them" he snaps in disgust.

"Ugh" mutters Buffy "When is this?" she asks sadly

Angelus rolls his eyes "When isn't it? Twenty fucking years after that donut shop and his fingers never smelled of anything but rat!" he makes his voice high and mocking as he imitates Angel "Oh I'm so sorry, I give up, I'm going to go live in a sewer!" he sighs and rolls his eyes.

"He's paying for what he did" she whispered softly

Angelus quirked an eyebrow "He's hiding from what he did; honestly I thought you took psych 101…." He shakes his head "Anyway, this way be a whole new revelation for you sweetness but I already know this crap, why do I have to go through it again?"

On the other side of the alley Angel slowly stands up and turns towards him. His face is back to normal, the drop of blood on his chin the only indication of what he had been doing just a few minutes before. His eyes were hard and angry as he stared at the dark haired demon. "Maybe 'because this isn't about you, jackass"

Angelus and Buffy's eyes widen. The demon snarled angrily "I don't believe this, you're the one behind this whole sob-story?" he shook his head "Fucking marvellous"

Buffy smiled "Angel, it's good to see you" she gave him a quick once over "hate the hair"

Angel turned his attention to the blond slayer, he stared at her for a full minute, drinking her in. "Why are you still here?" he asked quietly "You shouldn't be here"

Buffy shrugged "Just waiting to but this creep back into his box" she smirked and turned to Angelus. Her gaze turned hard "I'm just waiting for my chance"

Angelus glared at her again, took a step towards her, and before the injured Slayer could react he kicks her in the stomach, knocking her down to the ground. The dark demon shrugged "Sorry about that Buff, but I had a feeling the rules have changed" he leaned forward, curled his fists into the lapels of her jacket and hauled her to her feet. He got in her face, pushing his nose close to hers as Buffy cringed and tried to slip from his grip. "Guess I get to kill you after all" he snarled again.

Suddenly a tin can comes flying at him from the other side of the alley and hits Angelus in the side of the head. Angelus snarled and turned his head to find Angel looking at them, another empty can in his hand just waiting to be thrown. "She's not who you're after" he whispered softly.

"No kidding, rat boy" Angelus snarled, dropping Buffy and taking a step away from her. The weakened Slayer took a stumbling step back and leaned against the wall of the alley. She raised a hand and placed it against the wound on her neck, it was starting to sting. She looked up and noticed Angelus wasn't paying her any attention, he was still talking as he took a step towards Angel.

"The Slayer will just be gravy, once I finish you off" he snarled.

Angel didn't answer; instead he tosses the can away and crouched slowly, readying himself for a fight. Angelus did the same and Buffy noticed that they both moved the same "I've been waiting a long time for this" they both announced at the same time.

Angel growled low in his throat and attacked his alter ego, knocking Angelus to the ground. The dark vampire let his face change and quickly pushed Angel away. The en-souled vampire takes a stumbling step back, his arms windmilling to keep his balance.

Buffy slowly slumps to the floor and leans against the wall, she blinks blearily and tries to focus on them.

Angel notices her and shouts "Buffy!" he pushes Angelus away "Buffy, get up, are you listening…you have to get up!"

Buffy moan's softly and starts shaking "I'm dying, Angel…" she sighs softly "I don't know what to do…"

"You have to fight, do you hear me. You have to wake up and fight!" Angel snarled as Angelus threw him into the wall "You have to be strong, you can get through this" he told her desperately, pushing himself away from the wall and facing the demon determinedly.

Angelus growls and takes a step towards the souled vampire and grabs him by the neck "You're always so concerned with the human condition" he pulls Angel away from the wall and throws him down the length of the alleyway "It's no big mystery, man. They suffer, they die. THAT'S WHAT THERE FUCKING HERE FOR!"

Angel snarls angrily, gets to his feet and lunges at Angelus. He punches the demon in the face and follows it up with a kick to the gut. He turns his head towards Buffy "I'm not perfect, you know that. Even with the soul I've done things I wished a thousand times I could take back"

Angelus came at him again, punching Angel in the shoulder, then the face and driving him to the ground "Yeah, like those Manilow concerts, you fucking son of a bitch!" he kicks Angel in the stomach as he lays on the ground. Angel hisses in pain and turns away, quickly rolling to his feet and taking a step away. He glares at Angelus and snarls angrily. By this time both of them are bleeding from split lips and broken noses, both of them are dirty and Angelus shirt is torn.

Buffy slowly pulls herself to her feet and uses the wall to keep herself standing upright "Angel" she whispers softly

Angel turns his head and ignoring Angelus for the moment takes a step towards her. "Buffy, focus"

Buffy shakes her head "I rolled the dice, pair of two's. It's you or me" she whispered

Angel shook his head "I used to think that, that there would be a point where I paid my dues…but that is never going to happen"

Angelus comes up behind Angel and swings a metal pipe at the back of his head "Hey!" he growled angrily "Anybody her notice a battle with your alter-ego going on here?" he snapped, more then a little pissed at Angel's blasé' attitude.

Angel grunted as he hit the floor. He looked up at Buffy from his position on the floor "Buffy, listen to me. You saw the diner, you saw me drink that man. It doesn't get much lower then that. I thought I could make up for it by disappearing" he whispered

Buffy bit her lip "I was in heaven, and they pulled me out" she sobbed.

Angel gave her a look "I know" he whispered "You were at peace, you were done" he glanced down and slowly got to his feet "But you are back now, and you need to be strong. Please Buffy, be strong for me" he shook his head "Our time is never up Buffy, we pay for everything, and we keep on fighting"

"It hurts" she whispered

He sighed "I know, I know"

Angelus growled and rolled his eyes "Oh fuck me, I can't take much more of this shit"

Angel ignored him "Listen to me Buffy, you have to fight, please"

Angelus snarled "Oh gee, what won't I miss? The moralizing. Soul's already in the ether boyo. I can smell it. How bout I send it off to that big puppy rescue in the sky."

Buffy smirked "Woof, woof, psycho"

"Oh, kitten's finally got her claws out"

Buffy smirked "I guess I am" she turns her gaze to Angel and smirked. Angelus rushes towards the hurt Slayer. As he getss close and swings at her she suddenly disappears.

"Hey!" he snaps looking around and growling softly. "Where the fuck did she go?"

xxxxx

With a startled gasp Buffy bolts upright on the couch. "Angel" she screams. Everyone started, then as one Giles and Dawn rush over to her.

"Buffy?" gasped Dawn "Are you ok?" she put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

Buffy ignored the concerned looks of everyone in the room. She slipped from the couch and fell to her knees beside Angelus. She took his hand "Angel! Fight him, I know you can! Please, I need you" she trailed off.

xxxxx

"I told you" Angel snarled, rushing towards the demon and punching him in the face "She's not yours, your not going to hurt her ever again!" he punched him again. Angelus grunted and hit the floor, his nose now a bloody mess "Do you understand!" yelled Angel as he continued to hit his alter ego "I'm never gonna let you hurt any of them ever again… NEVER AGAIN!" he roared and kicked Angelus in the jaw.

The demon slumped to the floor and looked up at Angel angrily. He turned his head and slowly rolled to his feet. He spat blood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he glared at Angel under lowered brows.

"You think it's that easy do you? that I'll just roll over like a dog and hand you the leash?" he growled "Well you got another thing coming if you think I'm giving this up without a fight!"

Angel took a deep breath, and then amazingly considering the circumstances he smiled "I don't think you really have a choice" he murmured.

Angelus returned the grin with one of his own "That's what you think" and with that he vanished. Angel was left alone in the alley, wide eyed and looking around himself frantically.

xxxxx

Angelus's eyes popped open. All around him he heard gasps of shock and horror. He felt a small warm hand clasped around his own. He turned he head and looked up into Buffy's hopeful hazel eyes, he saw the flash of recognition cloud her gaze and she jerked her hand out of his. He had time to smirk at her when from the other side of the room he heard a sudden shout.

"Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum!" shouted Willow at the top of her lungs. "Acum!"

Angelus gasped softly. He could feel the soul, sudden and unwanted warmth, and feeling spreading through him. He arched his back and screamed in pain and defiance.

Everyone in the room looked at him in shock. They could see the pain written all over his face. None of them had ever contemplated just how much is hurt for a soul to be thrust back into a body. But now they could all see the effects as he thrashed around on the ground, Dawn and Fred stared down at him in horror. Xander and Anya's eyes were wide; Giles looked on grimly as he slowly shook his head.

On the other side of the room the Orb glowed brightly before the light slowly vanished, a few seconds later a bright golden light flared from his eyes and he slumped down to the ground again, his breathing haggard. He blinked and looked around himself frantically, his eyes now a deep brown.

Buffy chocked on a sob of relief and threw herself at him "I knew you were stronger then he was" she whispered.

Angel started at her touch, looking at her in confusion. "Buffy?" he croaked. He focused his gaze and looked around at everyone who was staring at him. His eyes widened "What's going on?" he asked in a small voice.

He pushed himself away from Buffy and slowly got to his feet. He was dazed and disorientated. He didn't know what was going on, the last thing he remembered was sitting on the floor of the Hyperion, waiting for Lorne to perform a memory spell.

He shook his head "Buffy?" he whispered again.

The blonde Slayer bit her lip and stepped towards him; she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close. Angel hesitated for a moment and then returned the embrace, putting his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes. He breathed out through his nose and relaxed into her arms. As he did the memories started to return, he saw the results from the spell and his time as Liam. The thoughts and feelings of the man he used to be flooded his brain. He felt himself fall for Buffy all over again, the feeling developing from lust to love, and the danger that brought. He saw the last time they made love, his declaration and the horror on the blonde Slayers face as his soul was ripped away again.

He started crying softly onto her shoulder, his body shaking with sobs as he saw himself kill the young potential, and make a Slayer punching bag out of Faith. Shannon screamed as he bit into her neck and he saw himself standing with the Beast, the First and Caleb, finally he saw himself in a battle with Buffy. He saw himself hitting the blonde Slayer again and again before he finally got the jump on her. As she struggled in his arms he snarled and bared his fangs, sinking his teeth into the side of her neck.

He screamed, clutching at Buffy's shoulders as his soul cried out in pain.

**A/N: The poem Angelus quotes is 'Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night' by Dylan Thomas, the poem Buffy quotes is 'Still I Rise' by Maya Angelou. The song Angel plays on the jukebox is called Crazy Love by Van Morrison. I thought the lyrics were perfect for how Angel feels about Buffy. And I don't know about you, but I really hate the song Mandy! This song seems like something Angel would like, it was first released around this time, and Van Morrison is from Northern Ireland, which I thought would appeal to Angel.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this, feel free to review and tell me what you thought of my take on this classic episode. It's one of my favourite of either series!**

**Hope you have a very happy new year, get drunk (for those of you old enough!) lol**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing response on the last chapter, wow! I am sorry this one took a bit longer to put up; I've been trying to get a few chapters written before I start Uni again for the year! Consequently I am pleased to say that I have just finished writing chapter 24, so the next couple of chapters will be hopefully be updated pretty soon.**

**Now, just before you start reading I just wanted to warn you all that this has a bit of angst in the first half. I can't exactly have an Angel/Buffy moment without at least a little now can I? lol**

**Thanks for all your support, Enjoy!**

It's Always You

Chapter 22

Angel was practically inconsolable. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he cried silently. The rest of the team looked on anxiously as Buffy and Spike managed to rouse him enough to drag him upstairs. They put him on Buffy's bed where he turned his back on them and curled into a tight little ball. He started to shake, his whole body quivering as he muttered to himself. Spike, unable to deal with Angel's distress quickly left, he had a hard enough time dealing with his own soul, he had no intention of watching Angel deal with his again.

Spike gives Buffy one last painful glance and heads back down the hallway; Buffy sighs and softly closes the door behind him. She presses her head against the door and stands there for a few seconds, calming her racing heart and fractured nerves. After a few seconds she takes a deep breath and turns around. Angel hasn't moved, every now and then he makes small whimpers of pain or mutters under his breath.

Buffy lets go of the doorhandle and moves over to the bed. She walks around the edge of the bed and sits down beside him, facing his back, her legs dangling over the side of the bed. She reaches across his body and carefully brushes his hair away from his face with her fingers. He flinches under her touch and inches away from her.

Buffy immediately pulls her hand away. She bites her lip to keep the tears in check as she fists her hands in her lap. She desperately wants to touch him, comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be ok. But it didn't work that way, he needed to pull through on his own, all she could do was sit by him and wait, and be their for him when he finally got through it.

He had murdered and tortured, he had hurt Faith, one of his best friends. He had hurt her, the person he cared for the most. She couldn't imagine what he was through; suddenly having to deal with his new conscience.

She doesn't know how long she sits on the bed unmoving, watching Angel as he shivered. Eventually there is a soft knock on the door and Willow walks in carrying a sandwich and class of juice for her, and a mug of blood for Angel.

Willow places the food on the bedside table, takes one look at the vampire, gives Buffy a sympathetic smile and slowly leaves the room.

She eats her sandwich slowly, sips at her juice and tries to coerce Angel into drinking the warm pig's blood. But despite her best efforts the newly souled vampire doesn't respond, not even when she holds the mug in front of his nose. Finally, with a soft sigh she gives up and places the mug back on the bedside table before resuming her efforts of comfort.

A few more hours pass, the only sound Angel's whimpers and Buffy's soft murmurings. She wiggles closer to him, touches his hair, his cheek, and his forehead, finally she moves her hand down his chest and places her palm over his heart.

Finally Angel begins to respond to her touch, he relaxes slightly and cracks his eyes open. The first thing he see's is the open window. Groaning he starts to look around.

He glances over his shoulder and starts when he sees her, quickly closing his eyes again. He shakes his head frantically and tries to dig himself deeper into the bed. "No" he whispers over and over again "No…No…No"

Buffy chokes on a sob and places her hand on his shoulder. "Shh…" she whispers, trying to soothe him "It's gonna be ok, we're gonna get through this" she didn't want him to go catatonic and start ignoring her again.

Angel was crying silently, he shook his head "I don't think I can" he whispered keeping his eyes closed "How can I face any of them after what I've done, oh…god, …what I did to Faith, and to you" he ducked his head "…I can't even remember that potential's name…" he whispered hoarsely.

Buffy looked down at him sadly. She knew Faith was like a little sister to Angel, that he felt responsible for her; hell, he had even taken the other Slayers side over _hers_ once upon a time. It was only natural that Angel would be feeling horrified at what Angelus had done to her.

Buffy sighed softly and reached out, placing her hand on his shoulder and slowly rolling him over so that he was lying on his back, and so she could look down into his eyes. "Didn't you just tell me I needed to be strong, that I needed to fight? You need to do the same, you can't keep wallowing in this pain Angel" she shook her head at him as he turned his head away and looked out the open window. "I'm here with you, shoulder to shoulder…always" she whispered, reminding him of everything he had just told her during their mind walk.

Angel sighed loudly and slowly sat up on the bed. He crossed his legs under him and leaned forward to take her hands. "I'm weak Buffy, I don't know if I can"

Buffy took a deep breath "I've done things I'm not proud of, and I had my soul the entire time" she whispered sadly "He isn't you Angel, you can't be responsible for everything he does"

"Spike" he whispered softly, his voice sad as he remembered the conversation he had had with the blonde vampire about his feelings for Buffy; it hadn't registered at the time. But he now realised that Spike actually cared for Buffy, a lot more then he was happy with. He struggled to hold back the snarl of anger as he looked up into her anxious hazel eyes.

Buffy nodded sadly "I was in a bad place last year" she whispered "And he…helped"

"He was there when I wasn't" he whispered, remembering what Spike had told him about Buffy using him to _just feel something_.

Buffy looked down in shame, her cheeks burning "That wasn't your fault either" she sighed "I don't blame you; I didn't tell you…perhaps I should have…..but I didn't want you to see me like that…" she whispered, almost choking on the words.

"Like what?" he asked softly

"Broken" she sniffed and put her head in her hands.

"Oh Buffy" Angel whispered. He leaned forward and put his hands on hers, pulling them gently away from her face and making her look up at him. He gave her a sad smile, kissed her forehead and then wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Angel holding her tight as Buffy snuggled into his embrace.

After a few seconds she sighed and pulled away before looking up at him with a small smile. "So does this mean your ok? You can deal?" she asked quietly.

Angel sighed and looked down as he nodded "I'll try" he murmured. Then he looked up "But Buffy…this doesn't change what's between us…my curse…"

Buffy smiled and then she laughed quietly. Angel just blinked at her, his eyes narrowing in confusion. She grinned "Sorry, it's just….Willow fixed the curse" she whispered gently, raising her eyebrows at him.

"What?" he asked

"Your soul's permanent"

Angel's eyes widened "The demon…"

"Will never get out again" she told him.

Angel was silent for a few seconds. He no longer had to worry about the curse on his soul, that it was now permanent, and Angelus had no hope in taking the reins back. It was almost to good to be true. He had spent the last five years resigned to the fact that he could never be with Buffy for fear of breaking the curse again. Now suddenly, they could be together again and he didn't know what to think.

He had all his memories back now, he knew he had had sex with Buffy almost religiously in the time he had been Liam. They had explored and loved each other, and Angel found himself enjoying the memories.

It was a new experience, being happy and not having to worry about the consequences, or as Cordelia would say _"going all grr…"_ A great weight had been lifted from him shoulders.

"Angel" Buffy whispered softly "You ok?"

He jerked his head around and looked at Buffy. Buffy held his hands as she smiled at him "You there?" she asked

He managed to smile "Yeah, I'm here…just, thinking" he sighed "I love you so much Buffy, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy….i just never thought that you could be happy with me…"

"Well…" she smiled slowly "…now we can be..."

Angel sighed and leaned forward, looking deep into her eyes "What did I do to deserve you" he whispered before he tilted her chin up and kissed her mouth softly.

Buffy sighed and kissed him back, melting into his touch and wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes, kissing slow, sitting knee to knee in the middle of the bed. Finally Angel took a deep breath and pulled back. Buffy looked at him in confusion as she struggled to get her breath back. "What's wrong?" she asked

Angel licked his lips nervously "I…ah…I need to tell you something" he whispered.

Buffy blinked in concern "What? What is it? Angel, tell me"

He looked down "It's about Connor" he whispered

Buffy's eyebrows knotted in confusion "Connor, the other guy you work with?" she shook her head "Wes and Gunn talked to him when they went back to LA to get that book…"

Angel's head jerked up "They did? Is he ok?"

Buffy frowned, now even more concerned "Angel? What is this about"

Angel sighed, glanced around the room and finally settled on look at the lamp "He's my son" he whispered not looking at her "He's my son"

Buffy's eyes widened in surprise "What?" she whispered in horror "But…you…" she shook her head to get her thoughts back on track "Vampire's can't have children"

"There was a prophecy…" Angel whispered

Buffy frowned and Angel sighed. He told her everything, starting with Darla coming back, Dru turning up and turning her back into a vampire, his downward spiral of destruction and his final epiphany after hitting rock bottom and sleeping with Darla.

Buffy's eyes were wide when he explained how last year, almost 9 months later Darla returned, heavily pregnant and spitting venom.

"He's just a little baby?" she screamed "Who's looking after him?" she snapped

"Buffy, calm down" he muttered raising his palms in the air "He isn't a baby, not anymore…"

"Well… toddler, if you want to get technical"

Angel shook his head and laughed softly "No…"

Buffy frowned "Angel, he was born last year, you're not making any sense"

Angel sobered "I'm sorry, it's just…he was raised in a hell dimension"

He explained about Holtz, how the demon hunter saw him holding Connor in the alley and devised a plan to grab his son. He told her what Wesley had done, how he had found a false prophecy and in a moment of panic took the boy to Holtz.

"And I got to the clearing and Holtz was standing there Connor in his eyes when Sajhan appeared" he looked down, his voice cracking with emotion "Sajhan opened this portal, I ran, I tried to get their in time but I wasn't fast enough. Holtz jumped into the portal with Connor and there was nothing I could do…"

"Oh, Angel…." Buffy whispered trying to comfort him

Angel shook his head "He was gone for three weeks….and then he came back"

"Like you did?" Buffy managed to smile

Angel shook his head dismissively "He broke out….but…." he took a deep breath "Hell dimensions don't function on the same time as we do…"

"Oh no…"

"He was sixteen years old Buffy, three weeks had past here and sixteen years had past there, he hated me Buffy, hated me" he gritted his teeth and looked at her again, struggling to hold back his anger. "Holtz had filled his mind with hate, raising him as a warrior, telling him how to kill, it was the only way he could survive in that dreadful place…"

"Isn't that a good thing Angel?" Buffy asked him softly

Angel shrugged "Sometimes, I'm proud of the fact he can fight, he's almost as good as me…." a small smile appeared on his face then. "But at what cost? He should have had a normal childhood, scraped knees and sunburn….not demons and fighting techniques" he muttered sadly "Sometimes I wish I could give him that, make all the pain go away"

"You can't fix everything Angel" she whispered "It wasn't your fault he grew up in another dimension"

"Yeah, I know. Still doesn't make it any easier though" he paused "He dropped me in the ocean you know…" he offered reluctantly. Buffy's eyes widened and he nodded, explaining how he gone to talk to Cordelia, and explain to her how 'Yes he cared about her, but not in _that _way'

Buffy bit her lip when she heard that but didn't comment as Angel explained how Cordy didn't turn up, how he was waiting on the cliffs when Connor turned up. "We fought, he tasered me…the next thing I knew Connor and Justine were tying me up and putting me in a metal box" he shook his head in disbelief "They dropped me in the middle of the bay"

"I don't know how long I was down there, month's maybe….Wesley eventually captured Justine and she told him where to find me…." he sighed and looked down.

"Stuff is a bit fuzzy but I remember I told Connor to leave, that I didn't want him to live at the Hotel any more…I didn't know if I trusted him anymore, and I didn't want him around Fred or Gunn, he's so much stronger then either of them…"

Buffy rubbed his shoulder soothingly "I understand…"

Angel nodded "That's when I found out that Cordy was missing as well…she was in a higher plane…"

Buffy blinked and struggled with this new information "We are talking about the same Cordy right?" she asked

Angel smirked "You've seen how much she's changed" he whispered. "When she came back she didn't have her memory…which led Lorne to do that spell…" he chuckled "And…well…."

Buffy spread her palms and gestured around her. Angel snorted and then nodded. Buffy watched him closely "When this is all over, I would love to meet him" she whispered.

Angel's head jerked up and he looked at her in shock "You're not mad?" he asked

Buffy shrugged "I can't say I'm not pissed, I never liked Darla, but I understand what it's like to feel empty…" she glanced down "….and how can I hate him, he's your son…"

Angel leaned forward again, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. Buffy smiled, turned her head and rested it on his shoulder as she hugged him back. "I've missed you Angel" she whispered "As fun, and carefree as Liam was he wasn't you…and Angelus…" she trailed off.

"I missed you to Buffy, so much…." He turned his head and kissed her cheek. Buffy sighed in contentment and turned her head, encouraging him to kiss her lips instead. Angel obliged, needing no more prodding.

They continued to kiss, the make-out session slowly getting more and more heated as they started using tongue and their hands started to wander all over one another. Angel took his hands away from her shoulders and placed them on her hips, kneading her flesh and slipping one of his hands under the fabric of her skirt.

Buffy ran her hands down the plane of his back, trailing them over his muscles and moving her hands down to the waistband of his pants, when she lipped a hand under the belt she started in surprise as her fingers brush against the length of a strange knife.

She pulled away from the kiss, frowning as she wrapped her hand around the base of the knife and pulled it out of the back of his pants. She held it up and realised that it wasn't a knife at all, but a stake made out of stone.

Angel's eyes widened when he saw the Beast's knife "I forgot I had that…" he muttered

"What is it?" Buffy asked in confusion

"The Beast made it from his own flesh…."

"What?" snapped Buffy, dropping the knife on the bed in disgust "You couldn't have told me that before?" she wined.

Angel rolled his eyes "…I stole it" he shrugged "I thought it would be useful…"

Buffy eyed the knife dubiously and then slowly picked it up. "Your thinking this could actually hurt him?" Angel nodded and Buffy bit her lip in concentration. "We should use this now…" she muttered

Angel shook his head "I think we should wait…"

"What? Angel…"

"Caleb's more important right now, and aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting what?"

"The amulet that the Beast has around it's neck! The one that's trapped the sun inside…permanent midnight?" he shook his head "We need to make sure that we can get the sun back before we kill the beast… I don't think we should use it just yet, what if it doesn't work…then were screwed"

Buffy paused and then nodded "Your right, this needs research, I'll give it to Giles…"

"Fred" Angel corrected "Giles has enough on his plate at the moment, and she can research this amulet while she's at it…"

Buffy nodded again, then she smiled. Angel rolled his eyes but smiled back. "We make a pretty good team don't we" she asked

Angel nodded and leaned forward to kiss her again.

Unexpectedly a loud cough broke the connection and they both turned in surprise to find Giles standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. The former Watcher raised an eyebrow "Perhaps, now that Angel is finally back we could put this matter to rest"

Buffy and Angel glanced at each other and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Giles" Buffy muttered as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up "We were talking and…oh look at this…" she showed him the knife. Giles took the knife gingerly and turned it over in his hands.

Angel told him what he knew and his concern about the amulet and killing the Beast too soon. Giles paused and nodded. "I think that is wise, no need to create more problems then we already have" he muttered as he reached up and adjusted his glasses.

Angel got up off the bed "Exactly what I was thinking" he gestured towards the knife "I was going to ask Fred to look into it"

Giles however wasn't listening; he was staring at Angel, or more importantly his clothes. Angel noticed Giles discomfort and glanced down, realising for the first time that he was still wearing his leather pants and silk shirt.

"Buffy" he whispered. Buffy glanced at him, then down at his clothes. "I think it would be a good thing if I changed before I see the others"

Giles coughed "Yes, I think that would be a good idea" he turned slowly, glanced back and nodded "I'll get Fred to start looking at this…come down when your ready" he walked back out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Angel sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Shit" he muttered

Buffy smiled "You've only got jeans and t-shirts…your other clothes were completely ruined…"

He sighed sadly "I hate wearing jeans…" he muttered under his breath.

xxxxx

A few minutes later Angel had changed into jeans and a shirt, vowing to himself that he was going to get a new leather jacket and black pants at the first possible opportunity. Buffy just smiled and shook her head as he cursed and looked at the colourful t-shirts in disgust. Once he had changed she opened the door and they made their way downstairs. Walking slowly down the stairs and entering the dining room.

The low hum of conversation stopped, and everyone turned around and looked at them. There expressions ranging from grim and wary to even surprise.

Cordelia looked up and smiled as Angel and Buffy walked in. She got to her feet and walked over to them, giving Angel a big hug, Angel smiled and wrapped his arms around the seer as Fred got up as well.

The former cheerleader smiled "It's good to have you back" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. Angel nodded and briefly leaning his head on Cordy's shoulder before he let her go.

She moved back, wiped the tears from her cheeks and returned to her seat. Willow offered him a small encouraging smile as Xander slowly crossed his arms over his chest.

Angel seemed to hunch into himself as Fred and Cordelia sat down again and everyone else continued to stare at him. Wesley offered his support, in his typical stiff British upper manner by nodding his head. But Gunn was another matter. He was eyeing Angel warily, he seemed unsure of how to respond. He knew Angel was a vampire but he was also his friend.

Angel had proven himself time and time again to the demon hunter, but finally seeing him as a soulless demon had made Gunn question everything he had previously thought about.

Angel glanced over at him, his eyes sad and wary, he too was wondering at Gunn's reaction. Finally Gunn sighed and nodded reassuringly. Angel sighs with relief and slowly cracks a smile.

Faith is sitting on the window sill. She can't look at Angel, uncomfortable with emotions at the best of times she has no idea what to say. She stays silent, avoiding his questing gaze and turning her head to look out the window.

On the other side of the room Kennedy sits at the table. She worries her lip, glances at Buffy nervously and then focused her attention on Angel "So" she asked, breaking the stifling silence in the room "What's you name now?" she quirked an eyebrow curiously.

Everyone paused at that before Dawn giggled and a few of the others chuckled quietly, Spike smirked and just raised his eyebrows.

Angel looked at her in disbelief "It's Angel" he murmured.

Kennedy just pursed her lips together and nodded "Right…" she muttered

Angel glared at her before he turned his attention back towards Buffy. She smiles and squeezes his hand reassuringly. "So" she asks, looking around at everyone in the room "What's next?"

Giles clears his throat loudly "I believe you mentioned something about a new player?" he looked at Buffy pointedly, unwilling to look at Angel at that moment.

However the tall vampire froze and glanced around the room, remembering suddenly how they would have found out about the First's right-hand man.

"Caleb?" he asked softly, framing it like a question.

Everyone looked at him and Buffy nodded slowly. He saw the muscles of her throat bob up and down as she swallowed nervously. Shame settled over him like a cloak and he ducked his head self-consciously. "He's a preacher" he muttered to the floor, refusing to meet anyone's accusing eyes "He works with the First, it gave him it's power" finally he glanced up and looked Buffy in the eye "He said he had something of yours…"

Her eyes widened "Something of mine?" she asked in disbelief

He paused, remembering that circumstances had changed. "Well….something that belongs to the Slayer" he glanced at Faith out of the corner of his eye and looked down at the floor again.

"Like what?" she asked softly

Angel shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know…we didn't discuss it. But I think it's something important, he seemed pretty smug when he was telling me about it" he frowned and looked around the room; everyone was looking at him again.

"And the First gave no indication…" muttered Wes thoughtfully.

Angel shook his head sadly

Faith turned her head around, she had been listening with one ear as she stared out the window. "Could it be another potential?" she asked in a small voice as she pulled a leg up and wrapped a hand around her knee.

Angel put his hand on his forehead and ran a hand through his hair "I don't know" he whispered softly "Maybe…." He bit his lip "I wouldn't put it past him…"

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, considering Angel's words "Well, I don't know about any of you. But I'm sick and tired of just waiting around for something to happen. We have to deal with this now, before the First gets even stronger" she looks around at the group and quirked an eyebrow.

Everyone was silent, nodding their heads in agreement.

Buffy smiled in quiet satisfaction and continued with her speech; her voice rising slightly with enthusiasm. "I'm sick of training. He's got something of mine? Fine. I'm getting it back, and you guys are coming with me!"

"What? Buffy?" Giles tried to protest but Buffy ignored him.

"We need to start arming the girls, swords, crossbows…anything. We need to be ready to move when we find him" Buffy continued, ignoring Giles weak protests.

"We don't even know where he is?" Willow piped up quietly.

Angel coughed and everyone looked at him again. He looked up at the ceiling as he tried to ignore the shocked looks and the amused smirk that was on Spike's face "He's holed up in an abandoned vineyard on the edge of town…he muttered something about wine and the blood of Christ…" he shook his head. "I can take you there…" he lowered his eyes, glanced at Buffy and shrugged apologetically.

"And you're certain this is the best course of action?" Giles asks softly, directing his question at Buffy again " You don't even know what this man has of yours, if he, in fact has anything…"

"He could have a girl Giles, a potential scared or hurt" Buffy told him, feeling hurt that he still didn't trust her judgement after all these years.

Giles frowned "Could be a stapler" he deadpanned with a roll of his eyes.

Buffy almost smiled as she looked at her former watcher. "Going in anyway" she told him determinedly.

"With the girls?" asked Giles in disbelief "Most of whom have yet to be in the field, yet alone a life of death situation?"

"It does seem like a bit of a risk Buffy" Wesley offered, trying to mediate the fight that was blossoming between Slayer and Watcher. "This will not be an easy battle to win"

Buffy turned her head and gave Wesley a look "Then it's time we test them isn't it?" Buffy snapped. When everyone just continued to look at her she sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Ok, look, I'll just take the ones that have been here the longest. The rest can stay behind."

Wesley and Giles glanced at each other, Wesley shrugged and Giles sighed loudly, placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.

Angel looked Buffy in the eye "Be careful, he's strong, as strong as a Slayer, you shouldn't underestimate him" he told her pointedly, his voice low and soothing. He just wanted to make sure she knew what she was up against.

Spike curled his lip and looked up at Buffy from his place at the far end of the table "Could be that's just what this preacher wants you to do, the old bait-and-switch…" Spike shrugged and glanced at Angel "This wouldn't be the first time you ignored the trap and came looking for something of yours" he pointed out to her softly, making it clear he was referring to the time Angelus had captured Giles, and was holding him at the mansion. Buffy had ignored everyone's warnings to go get him back.

Angel glanced away, uncomfortable. He licked his lips "What about the ones that stay here?" he asked softly.

Faith nodded in agreement "Yeah, he lures us away and then kills the girls we leave behind" she muttered. Pointedly not looking at Angel as he glanced away again. She could see how much this was making him uncomfortable, and how he just wanted to melt back into the shadows.

Buffy bit her lip "I know…" she whispered nodding slightly. She turned her gaze to Willow and looked the witch right in the eye "…that's why I need you to stay here with them. You're my most powerful weapon, Will. I know you can keep them safe if anything happens." The witch nodded slowly in agreement.

"I'm staying too" Kennedy spoke up, placing a hand on Willow's shoulder and giving her girlfriend a smile.

Xander sighs loudly, breaking the silence that had fallen "An unknown man breezes into town, says he has something of yours. Buffy, this thing's got "trap" written all over it" he told her seriously, avoiding looking at Angel.

Gunn nodded "Xan-man is right, we don't know how many there are" he looked around at everyone "My old crew would never have taken this type of chance…"

"He won't be expecting a full attack, not this soon. That's why we have to move." Buffy explained, looking around the room "We can't sit around forever…"

Wesley nodded "So who are you going to bring?" he asked "Vi, Molly…Rona?"

Buffy nodded "And Cho-An, she's good…even if I can't understand a word she's saying…" she shook her head

Angel frowned as he remembered the little Chinese girl "She's the one that speaks Cantonese?" he asked, remembering hearing Giles and Buffy discussing it when he was still Liam.

Giles nods "I knew I should have learnt Cantonese instead of Mandarin. It would have made things so much easier….alas, we have to resort to flashcards…"

Angel frowned again "I know Cantonese" he offered. Everyone turned to look at him in shock he shrugged "It's been a while since I've had to use it, but I remember most of it"

"So that's what you were doing in China" Spike muttered to himself

Angel rolled his eyes and frowned at the other vampire as Cordelia looked up at him thoughtfully "How did you manage to learn so many languages?" she asked him

Angel paused, wondering if he should tell them "I made sure I learnt the language of every country I visited" he said softly

After a moment of silence Giles cleared his throat "That's quiet…commendable"

Angel glanced away "Not really. There's no fun in telling someone you're going to torture and kill them if they can't understand a word your saying…"

Everyone froze and Cordelia's eyes widened in horror. Angel bit his lip and looked down at the floor. "By the time I got to China it was just habit" he whispered.

He sighed sadly and turned around, unable to stay in the room anymore. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen; they all heard the back door open and close as he stepped outside.

Spike rolled his eyes "Bloody hell" he snapped

Faith watched Angel leave the room, his head lowered in shame. She sighed; maybe it was time she talked to the dark vampire about what had happened before. Buffy caught her eye from across the room and nodded in encouragement, showing her trust in the rogue Slayer. Faith smiled and stood up, heading towards the door as everyone else started talking again.

xxxxx

Faith opened the back door and slipped outside. Angel was sitting on the steps, staring out into the garden. He didn't move as she slowly closed the door behind her. She sat down next to him and drew her knees up to her chin.

After a few minutes of silence Angel turned his head and looked at her, "I'm really sorry…." He whispered

Faith shrugged "I'm used to it" she tried to dismiss his concern, downplay just how much he had hurt her with the things he had said, and with the beating he had given her.

He wasn't going to let her off that easy though, knowing what she was like when the emotions got too much for her to handle. "Faith, this is a big deal!" he snapped at her appalled.

Faith turned her head and looked at him "Angel…seriously. It's ok, I know it wasn't you…" she glanced down and tried to calm down "…that you wouldn't do anything like that…" she willed him to let it go, to let her get away with downplaying her emotions.

Angel sighed and bit his lip. He could understand exactly where she was coming from, he hated sharing his emotions too. But he had hurt her, and he needed to let her know that he was still feeling cut up about it. He decided to keep silent, letting her have her way. Instead he raised his arm and put it around her shoulders, giving her a friendly one-armed hug.

Faith smiled and nudged his ribs with her elbow, showing her gratitude. "Besides…" she added playfully "…I could totally take you" she told him, unable to resist the little dig.

Angel chuckled and took his arm away, putting his hand down and leaning back on his arm. "You sure about that?" he asked as a smile tugged at his lips.

Faith grinned, glad to see he was finally beginning to relax and get comfortable in his own skin again "Of course I'm sure!" she smirked "I can kick your ass almost as good as B can…" she paused and eyed Angel shrewdly "Speaking of B…you two going ok?"

Angel nodded "Getting there…." He looked at Faith pointedly "We're talking things through…"

Faith smirked, ignoring his disapproving gaze. She looked up at the stars "A little birdie told me your soul was permanent" she added casually, looking at him again and wiggling her eyebrows as Angel gave her an exasperated look "I'm glad it's working out, you two deserve to be together…"

Angel managed a smile "I love her so much, I can't image not being with her anymore"

Faith chuckled "Yeah, I think everyone here knows how you feel about Buffy"

Angel chuckled ruefully "Your probably right…"

He fell silent and Faith didn't feel the need to break it, enjoying the quiet and listening to the crickets chirp in the nearby bushes. It was peaceful, a stark contrast to the mayhem that usually surrounded the Hellmouth.

After a few minutes Angel sighed again "Thanks Faith" he muttered

Faith blinked and glanced at him in confusion "What for?" she asked

"For not turning your back on me…" he told her honestly

Faith smiled "Yeah, well….it was about time I returned the favour…"

xxxxx

When Faith and Angel walked back inside a couple of minutes later Xander was in the living room already handing out weapons to the potentials. Angel headed over to Giles who was talking quietly with Chao-Ahn. The former librarian glanced at Angel and managed to smile; Angel stuck out his hand and introduced himself in halting Cantonese.

Chao-Ahn's eyes widened in disbelief, she started talking a mile a minute, waving her arms around. Angel put his hands up and tried to calm her down, speaking slowing and softly as he explained what was going on.

Faith chuckled to herself and turned away, focusing her attention on Xander and Dawn as they stood talking to the potentials. "So, what's up?" she asked, sliding her hands into her pockets and looking around.

Xander looked around at the girls and completely ignored Faith. "Now remember, we're looking for killing blows only, people." He hands a bat to Rona as he digs a short sword out of the weapons chest "So, chest and throat if it's a vampire. Stomach, chest and face if it's a Bringer"

"What if it's something else?" one of the other girls piped up, her voice wavering slightly as she clutched a crossbow to her chest.

Xander shrugged "Could happen. Something other-worldly. And here's a handy rule: don't go for the flashy tentacles just because they're waving 'em about trying to get attention. Go for the centre, the brains, heart, and eyes. Everything's got eyes"

"Except the Bringers." piped up Dawn helpfully.

Faith rolled her eyes as Xander quickly back peddled "Except the Bringers." He amended, waving his hand around.

Molly wrinkled her nose in disgust "I don't want there to be tentacles. I'm not good with squishy." She shook her head and shivered.

One of the other girls raised a sword "I don't care if it's Godzilla. I want to get in this thing!" she waved the sword around erratically.

Andrew, who was standing next to Xander piped up "Godzilla's mostly Tokyo-based, so he's probably a no-show"

Amanda giggled "Besides, if Matthew Broderick can kill Godzilla…how tough is he?"

Andrew wines and looks at Xander pleadingly "Xander..." he crosses his arms over his chest and pouts.

Xander sighs in annoyance and waves his arms around "Matthew Broderick did not kill Godzilla! He killed a big, dumb lizard. That was not the real Godzilla!"

"You people are even crazier than her." Rona mutters shaking her head

"Than who?" Xander asks

"Buffy, man" the dark skinned potential scoffs and shakes her head "I mean, taking us right into the bad guy's lair."

"Well, that's where, generally speaking, you'd go to find the bad guy. And I don't think you came here to fight plaque." Xander snapped, getting a bit annoyed at Rona's attitude.

"No, I came here for protection" Rona told him, leaning the tip of her spiked baseball bat on the floor.

"Well, you signed on to fight…" Xander began

Rona sighed "Look, I know, but..." she sighs softly "This plan is trouble. Ok, Buffy doesn't care how many of us she puts in danger…"

"Hey!" snaps Faith "You know that's not true.

At the other end of the room Angel looks up and glares at the potential. It takes all of his self control to keep from going over to her and putting her in her place, but instead he stay's where is and continues to talk to Chao-Ahn in a low voice. The Chinese potential is looking better, not quite so freaked out, and actually starting to ask some questions.

Xander glares at the outspoken potential as well "Let me tell you something about Buffy. I've been through more battles with Buffy than you all can ever imagine. She's stopped everything that's ever come up against her…"

As Xander starts his speech Buffy begins to walk down the stairs, when she reaches the bottom off the stairs she hears Xander talking about her and stops in shock. Her eyes widen in surprise and she stops just outside the door to listen in.

"She's laid down her life, literally, to protect the people around her…." Xander continues "This girl has died two times, and she's still standing. You're scared? That's smart. You got questions? You should. But you doubt her motives, you think Buffy's all about the kill, then you take the little bus to battle…."

Buffy cracks a small smile and sniffs, tears welling in her eyes "…I've seen her heart, and this time, not literally. And I'm telling you, right now, she cares more about your lives than you will ever know. You gotta trust her. She's earned it." Xander finishes his speech and looks around at everyone.

Andrew and Dawn both wipe tears from their eyes as Giles looks over and smiles happily as Angel blinks in shock, surprised at Xander's heartfelt speech.

Chao-Ahn looks around at everyone and mutters something in Chinese. Angel turns his head, smiles and answers her in a soft voice.

Faith turns her head around and smirks at Buffy "Damn. I never knew you were that cool" she exclaims.

Buffy smiles and steps into the room "Well, you always were a little slow" she points out

Faith shrugs "I get that now" she deadpans, her mouth curling up in an amused smile

Buffy looks around and address the group, including Angel and Xander "All right, let's saddle up, we have work to do"

xxxxx

A few hours later

The Slayers, Xander, Gunn, Wes, Cordelia and the two vampires were standing outside the vineyard. "Ok" Buffy murmured "Set up a perimeter. Guard the door. I don't want anything getting in behind us. My team goes in first, we check the place out. You guys get our safety-net" she sighed and looked around "If this is a trap, we give the signal. You guys come in, guns-a-blazing" she paused and frowned "Well…swords-a-swinging'" she smiled

"So, what's the signal?" Xander asked as he raised his sword

Buffy lips turned up in a smile "I'm thinking lots and lots of yelling" she offered

Xander paused and then nodded "Right" he muttered

Gunn and Wesley both smirked at his response as Angel rolled his eyes.

"Ok, let's go" she murmured, turning around and leading Angel, Spike, Gunn, Wesley, Molly and Rona down with her into the basement. Xander, Cordelia, Faith and the rest of the potentials waited above to form the backup.

She wrenched open the door to the cellar and started down the wooden steps. Angel stayed close to her, looking around and gripping his sword in a tight grip. Spike followed his grandsire, sniffing around and keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of movement. The potentials trailed in behind him, their hands gripping their weapons in tight, sweaty grips, their hearts hammering in their chests. Wesley and Gunn brought up the rear, both of them holding their chosen weapons casually as they looked around the dark cellar.

Molly looked around in wonder "What is this place?" she asked curiously

Angel glanced back and offered the scared potential a little smile "An old vineyard, it's been abandoned for years…"

Buffy raised an eyebrow "An evil vineyard, huh?"

Spike smirked "Like Falcon Crest" he muttered. When Angel looked back at him and frowned in confusion he rolled his eyes. "You seriously need to start watching some TV" he told the older vampire.

Buffy narrowed her eyes and looked around, peering into the shadows and letting her sensed flow, trying to sense who else was here. "Stay alert, you guys. Bringers are here somewhere. I need to find out where…" she whispered, knowing they would be waiting for just the right moment to strike

Spike takes a few steps away, running his hand over the barrels of red wine and looking around. Suddenly he paused and peered into the shadows "Shouldn't be too hard" he muttered, removing his hand from the wine barrels and taking a step back towards the group.

All around them Bringers slink out of the shadows and step into the light their dark cloaks pulled away from their faces, revealing the hideous scaring over their eyes.

They stood in a circle, surrounding the group, their curved silver blades glinting dangerously in the low light. Everyone tenses, looking around and preparing themselves for the attack. They didn't have to wait long. A few seconds later one of the Bringers lets out a wordless shriek of rage and rushed forward, its blade raised and poised to strike.

Angel and Spike both snarl, game faces coming to the fore as they brake away from the group and head in different directions, Angel swinging in sword in a wide arc as Spike throws himself at the nearest bringer, his fists flying.

Buffy raised her short sword and swings it at the Bringer that was directly in front of her. The Bringer screams as the axe cuts a deep cut right across its torso, causing him to crumpled to the ground.

Gunn and Wes were both holding their own, slashing at the Bringers with axe and knife, while at the same time keeping an eye on the potentials. The fight lasted a few minutes, quiet a few Bringers falling under fists and swords. But with each new causality another would take their place.

Buffy was just about to launch herself at another Bringer when suddenly they all stopped, stepped back and turning their heads towards the back of the room.

The whole cellar rumbled with the force of the Beast's footsteps as the large rock demon, and a tall handsome man stepped into view.

The Beast looked just like it always did, the dark amulet hanging around his thick neck, its ram horns just missing scraping along the low ceiling. The man beside him was clearly Caleb; he was wearing a preacher's outfit, complete with collar and was quiet tall, only slightly shorter then Angel. He had dark blue eyes and brown hair that flopped over his eyes.

He smirked as he stepped closer to the group, the lamps casting shadows on his face. "Well, now, you girls are just burning with righteousness, aren't you?" he voice was pleasant, with a southern twang that was much stronger then Fred's.

He took a breath and continued "Problem is, you think you're blazing like suns, when really you're burning like matchsticks in the face of the darkness. You having fun?" he chuckled "Now, I hope my boys haven't worn you out too much, I need you fit for when I purify you." He smirked. The Beast moved its face into a comical smirk, as much as it limited facial expression would allow anyway.

Buffy sneered "Save the sermon, padre. I heard you have something of mine" she raised her sword and gently rested it on her shoulder.

Caleb chuckles and slowly shakes his head "Well, I do now. How did you find out about that?" his eyes flicker in Angel's direction and the vampire smirks in response. "Won't do you any good anyway" he smiled and looked around at the others as everyone watched him silently.

He took a casual step towards her and changed the subject "So, you're the slayer?" he asked, fixing his gaze back on Buffy and watching her closely "The slayer, the strongest, the fastest, the most ablaze with that most precious invention of all mankind, the notion of goodness. The Slayer must indeed be powerful…" he smirked and stepped towards her quickly.

Moving with supernatural speed he raised his fist and punched her in the face. The blow was so powerful that it sends Buffy flying across the room and crashing into one of the empty wine barrel's at the bottom of the stairs.

Caleb smirks and looks around smugly, he spreads his arms "So, what else you got?" he asks.

Still in their game faces Spike and Angel snarl angrily. Spike rushed towards Caleb as Angel heads towards the Beast, knowing that despite its limited intelligence is was just as strong, and capable of just as much damage as the preacher.

The Beast growls angrily and attacks Angel, punching him in the face and driving him to the floor. Blood trickling out of his nose, Angel rolls out of the way as the Beast lifts it foot and tries to step on him.

At the same moment Spike attacks Caleb, but the preacher is much too strong. Caleb pushes the blonde vampire aside with ease. Spike tries to get up, but Caleb bends down, easily picking him up by the lapels of his leather coat, and throwing him across the room, straight into a huge wine storage barrel at the back of the room.

The wine barrel bursts when Spike slams into it. Red wine gushes out, pouring all over Spike as he lays unconscious on the floor, staining his white hair a pale pink.

On the other side of the room Buffy groans in pain and slowly tries to get to her feet, but gives up when a wave of dizziness threatens to overwhelm her. She looks around and see's Spike lying unconscious on the floor. She watches Angel battling the Beast, barely holding his own until Gunn rushed forward and helps him. At the same time Wesley hurries over to Spike and pulls the blonde vampire up out of the wine.

The sound of footsteps echo around them as the back-up team pounds down the stairs, drawn into the battle by the angry shouts of Angel and Gunn as they continue to battle the Beast. Faith is the first to appear, followed quickly by Xander and Cordy.

The Bringers start to attack again; Molly screams shrilly and looks around frantically.

Cordy quickly goes to Buffy's side, helping the blonde up and holding her around the waist as Buffy clutches at the railing of the stairs to keep herself upright. Buffy smiles at Cordy, and pulls out of her grip, bending down she picks her sword back up and attacks Caleb again.

The preacher ducks the swing she throws at him and retaliates with another punch that again sends her tumbling to the floor. Buffy hits the ground and rolls out of the way as he tries to kick her.

Wesley lets go of Spike as the blonde vampire regains consciousness and gets to his feet. Shaking his head and snarling angrily the vampire attacks Caleb again, but still he is no match for him, the First's power much too strong for one master vampire without any weapons. Caleb chuckles darkly and lifts the smaller man up by the front of his coat and throws him to the floor.

Wesley has a go at him next, bringing the butt of his gun up and smashing it into Caleb's face. The blow at least draw's blood and makes Caleb take a step back, but that is all. His counter attack is swift and powerful and Wesley finds himself on the floor his arm broken and bent at a strange angel before he even realised Caleb had moved.

"Wesley!" Rona yells desperately as the former Watcher yells in pain and clutches at his arm.

She takes a step towards the former Watcher, intent on helping him when Caleb steps into her path. She stops in her tracks, her eyes going wide and she gasps in terror. She swings her baseball bat at his head, desperately trying to hit him but Caleb catches the bat, his eyes narrowing as he looks her in the eye.

Caleb chuckles softly "Miss, I do believe you have your own problems you should be worrying about" he whispers. He reaches out, grabs Rona by her forearm and with no effort at all breaks it. Rona screams and pulls away, clutching at her arm in obvious agony.

He smiles and bends down, picking up a knife from the floor and tossing it towards a nearby Bringer. The Bringer grins and takes a swing at Rona, ready to bury it in her spine. An arrow, shot from another potential standing at the bottom of the stairs pierces the Bringers forearm and he stumbles back. He turns his head and shrieks angrily.

Xander and Faith rush forward. The Bringer leaves Rona and starts to attack Xander. Faith rushes past and heads straight for Caleb. The preacher smirks "Oh good, there's more of you" he chuckles.

Faith attacks Caleb, getting the first hit in and punching him in the face. Caleb takes a stumbling step back, shakes his head and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Then he smiles and retaliates with his own punch, which Faith sends Faith crashing to the floor.

Xander see's Buffy groaning on the floor and rushes over. "Buffy!" he yells frantically, as he pushes a Bringer out of the way, skewering him on a wayward sword as he rushes towards Buffy and kneels down at her side.

Caleb looks Faith up and down as she slowly pulls herself to her feet "Well, you're the other one, aren't you. You're Cain to her Abel. No offense meant to Cain, of course" he grins.

Faith grips the knife in her hand a little tighter and rushes towards him. Caleb dodges again, moving quicker then the dark Slayer as he grabs her arm, twists it and crosses it over her other arm so that she can't move. Faith struggles but it does no good. Panting with fear she looks up into Caleb's eyes and glares, her dark eyes flashing dangerously.

Caleb grins in response and squeezes her arm until she is forced to drop the knife. Faith gasps and grunts in pain, and quickly knees him in the groin. Caleb hisses in pain and lets her go just enough so that she can escape. She quickly takes a step back, getting out of his range before she backhands him harshly across the face.

Faith grits her teeth together "Never was much for listening in at church, now I'm glad I never paid attention to the good book" she mutters.

She lunges at Caleb again, but he grabs Faith's arm and twists it behind her back, causing her to double over and fall to her knees. He walks around so he is standing in front of her and kicks her in the stomach. Faith gasps in pain as she bends over on the floor, clutching her stomach in pain.

Caleb bends forward and smirks "Oh, it has its moments." He told her "Paul had some good stuff, for instance. But overall I find it a tad complicated" He pulls back his hand and slaps her across the face, forcing her to the ground "I like to keep things simple" he pulls his leg back and kicks Faith in the stomach again, causing her to fly across the room and skid across the floor before she comes to a jumbled heap at the bottom of the stairs only a couple of feet from Buffy who is being helped by Xander.

He starts to walk towards them "Good folk, bad folk" he mutters.

The potential with the crossbow, jumps down the remaining few steps and runs towards him, swinging her crossbow like a bat. He grabs it, jerks it out of her grip, and throws it to the floor before seizing her around the neck in a vice like grip. The girl's eyes widen and Caleb grins in pleasure as he snaps her neck and lets her fall unceremoniously to the floor.

"No!" Molly yells desperately, her eyes going wide.

Caleb smiles and walks towards her "Yes"

Buffy struggles weakly to her feet. She looks around as she holds on to Xander's wrist for support. Faith is lying unconscious only a few feet away. On the other side of the cellar Angel was still battling the best, Wesley had joined him despite only having the use of one arm. They are all covered with blood and bruises but at least they were keeping the huge demon away from the girls. Gunn was propped up against the side wall a large gash on his forehead trickling blood.

She turned her head and noticed Spike and Cordelia, standing back to back as they fought the remaining Bringers, Amanda stood a few feet from them and was just holding her own. She turned towards Xander and squeezed his arm "Get them out of here. We have to retreat. Now, he's much too strong" she whispered urgently.

Xander nods, makes sure she can stand on her own before he hurries across the room to help the others.

Caleb continues to walk menacingly towards Molly, his eyes locked on the scared potential as she slowly backs away in fear. In desperation she raised her arm, the knife in her hand glinting but he grabs her wrist, as easily as he had the others.

With a jerk of his wrist Molly cries out in pain and drops the knife. Caleb grabs her neck with his left hand and slowly raises her off the ground. Molly's eyes widen in fear and she opens her mouth to shout, her hands both grabbing his wrist, trying to make him let go.

Buffy screams and tries to go to her, but Bringers choose that time to attack her again. She ducks and punches them, using her sword to run them through.

Caleb smiles at Molly, leans in close and whispers softly in her ear before he pulls away. He pulls his arm back, and using the knife he grabbed from Molly stabs her in the gut. Molly lets out a strangled yell, blood leaking from the corner of her mouth as Caleb carelessly drops her to the floor.

"No!" Buffy yells, enraged. She rushes Caleb, her eyes angry and determined. She ducks under his punches retaliates with a few of her own. After a few seconds she comes up under his swing and punches him so hard in the chest that this time it is him that is sent flying across the room.

"Angel!" she yells at the top of her lungs.

Angel turns around, his nose is bleeding profusely. He notices her beckoning and nods. He grabs Wes by his uninjured arm and pulls him away from the Beast.

Its simple mind trying to process this new information the large demon merely stops and watches silently as Angel bends down and hauls Gunn to his feet. He puts one of his arms over his shoulder, Wesley takes the other and they slowly pull the former street kid over towards the stairs where Buffy is waiting.

Spike kills the last Bringer, takes hold of Cordy's hand and pulls her away. Amanda gets to her feet and quickly follows, looking over her shoulder at Caleb fearfully.

As Spike and Cordy move past Spike puts his arm on the Buffy's arm and looks into her eyes "Come on, pet. Let's get out of here" Buffy nods and catches Angel's eye as he slowly hobbles past.

Xander goes to Faith's side, puts his hand on her shoulder and shakes her awake. He puts his arms under her and pulls her slowly to her feet. He pushes her forward, "Come on! Let's go!" he yells.

He glances back, making sure there is no one left behind when suddenly Caleb appears in front of him. The preacher seizes him by the shoulder, holds him tight. "You're the one who sees everything, aren't you?" he raises his hand above Xander's face "Well, let's see what we can't do about that"

Caleb plunges his thumb right into Xander's left eye, gorging it out. Xander screams in agony. Cordelia turns at the top of the stairs and looks down in horror. "Xander!" she yells. She races down the stairs and throws herself at Caleb, her momentum knocking him away from Xander and sending his sprawling to the floor.

Buffy follows the cheerleader down the stairs, gathers Xander in her arms, helps the sobbing Cordelia to her feet and carries him out. Cordelia wipes her eyes with her hand and helps support Xander's other side.

Caleb sits up but doesn't move to pursue them as they slowly make their way up the wooden stairs and out into the night. He slowly gets to his feet and smiles. The Beast walks forward until it is standing beside him. It cocks its head to the side. "Are you going to follow them?" it asks in its deep gravelly voice.

"No, my little friend. She'll be back" he chuckles darkly "She can't stay away now"

xxxxx

Crying softly and holding her arms over her chest Buffy slowly walks through the hospital emergency room. She see's Rona getting a splint on her arm, Gunn getting treated for the deep bloody wound on his forehead and Wesley getting his arm plastered, the cuts and scrapes on his face still bleeding slightly. She turns her head away and looks towards the other side of the ward.

Xander raises his head and looks at her with one eye; the other is covered with a large piece of gauze and bandaged tight. She swallows thickly and turns around. Shaking her head sadly, she walks out of the ward and down the hospital corridor.

xxxxx

At the house Spike and Angel slowly trudge inside, both of them are covered in blood, Spike's hair is a bright pink from the wine and they are both looking the worse for wear. Fred and Willow quickly rush forward, Dawn following close behind. One look at Angel's face tells the witch that things have gone seriously wrong.

She takes Angel's arms and looks into his eyes "Angel, what is it? What's wrong?" she asks frantically.

Angel swallows thickly and looks down at Willow sadly "I think you better get to the hospital" he whispers softly, and the tone of his voice makes them all go cold. "It didn't go the way we had planned…"

**A/N: God, that fight scene was a bitch to write. Seriously gah, forgive the repetition, there are only so many way's I can get Caleb to win. Lol. What did you think of the differences I made? Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me!**

**Also if any of you are on facebook and would like to talk fanfic I have just joined the group FanFictionAholics Anon –Where Obsession Never Sleeps. It's a fun place to talk writing and fanfiction and everything else! Love to see a few of you there!**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hope you all like this chapter, it's the longest yet!**

It's Always You

Chapter 23

The next day…

After a hectic night, and a morning filled with worry about the others Cordelia and Wesley decided to do something productive, like getting Caleb's criminal files from the police.

Wesley's arm was strapped and in a cast, but he still managed to appear menacing as he stood in front of the police sergeant, his broken arm in a sling as his other hand rested on his hips. They were inside the Sunnydale police station, standing on the other side of the front reception desk. The sergeant stood in front of them, his arms crossed over his chest as he eyed them curiously, annoyed from being disturbed during his morning coffee break.

Cordelia took a step forward, leaned right up against the counter and smiled as she rested her arms on the top and leaned forward, deliberately giving the police officer a peek at her cleavage. "It's really important that we see those files" she told him in her best, breathless and flirty voice as she batted her eyelashes.

Wesley sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the officer's gaze flickered down to rest on Cordy's ample chest. He clearly enjoyed the view as his eyebrows rose fractionally and a slow lazy smirk spread across his face.

Wesley coughed pointedly and the officer started, his eyes flicking up towards Cordy's face and a slow blush crept up his neck. He cleared his throat and looked around frantically. He turned and started shifting through the filing cabinet. "So why is Interpol so interested in these particular files?" he asked, turning slowly around and placing the files on the counter, his eyes again on Cordy's cleavage.

She gave him a false smile as Wesley cleared his throat again as he deliberately ignored the officers question. "Thank you officer, we appreciate the help. This case would have gotten away from us otherwise…"

The officer's attention is still on Cordelia, so it takes a second for him to register Wesley words. He tears his gaze away from Cordy, looks Wes in the eye and offers him a wiry smile "Hey, I'm just happy to help…but maybe I could get something from this deal?" he turned his gaze back on Cordy and smirked again.

Wesley sighed as Cordelia smiled gently; she turned and dug around in her bag for her notepad. She ripped out a page, took a pen from the counter and scrawled a phone number across the paper. Then, with a sexy wink she handed it to the police officer. "Call me" she told him, before she straightened up and turned around.

She took Wesley's arm and steered him out of the station, out into the darkness and out on the street. They started walking down main street in casual silence when Wesley couldn't take it any more, finally voicing what was bothering him "Wasn't that Angel's number?" he asked her quietly.

Cordelia nodded unconcerned "Yep" she chirped. At Wesley's disapproving look she rolled her eyes and sniffed disdainfully "What?" she snapped "You think I gave him _my_ number? Pfft! Even after working with you and Angel for four years I still have standards you know!" she rolled her eyes

Wesley smirked "He's gonna be pissed"

"Duh!" she shrugged "Call it payback!"

Wesley chuckled and Cordy smiled, her eyes twinkling. They crossed the road and headed down Main Street.

They had only taken a few steps when they saw a commotion up ahead, coming towards them from the other direction, escorted by two police officers was a man who was clearly crazy. He struggled feebly against the officers grips, flinging his body back and forth as he tried to escape. As he passed them he turned his head and screamed "A single step and it will be upon us!" he shouted at the top of his lungs "From beneath you it devours! From beneath you it devours!"

Cordelia raised her eyebrows as she turned her head and watched the man being escorted back to the police station "I wish there was someway I could help him" she whispered softly

Wesley shook his head "The Hellmouth is acting up again, there is nothing you or the powers can do about that…"

Cordelia sighed "Yeah well…I wish it would stop already" she snaps.

Wesley nods, "Come on, we should be getting back" he points to the files in Cordy's hand "Giles should take a look at these"

Cordelia nods and hands him the files "You take these to Buffy's house, I'm going to the hospital to see Xander"

xxxxx

Cordelia walks through the hospital, he heels clicking on the linoleum floor. She walks towards the private room where Xander had been moved to and knocks on the door.

Xander, Willow and Buffy all look up as she walks slowing into the room. She forces a smile as she see's Xander lying back on the hospital bed in the middle of the room, his head covered in bandages, and gauze fastened over his left eye. She swallows the lump in her throat, walks over and bends down to give him a warm hug.

Xander looks up at her and forces a smile, though it is obviously causing him pain. "Hey Cor…" he whispers "We were just discussing…my…eye"

Cordelia sniffed and wiped at her eyes as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She reached out and took Xander's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

Willow was sitting on the bed on Xander's other side, while Buffy was sitting on the chair next to the bed. Buffy looked down, and fisted her hands in her lap. "The doctors said y-you should expect to see some bruising when you remove the bandages. Bruising around the, the area…" She paused and took a deep breath as she struggled not to cry "The, uh, bone structure and musculature was hit pretty hard" she whispered.

"OK" Xander whispered equally as soft

"Um, also they said that the… the meds may cause you some stomach discomfort, so we're gonna have to be careful with your diet" she whispered

Xander tried to smile "I can't taste anything right now anyway. I keep waiting for my other senses to improve 50%. Yeah, they should kick in any day now…"

Buffy looked down, she couldn't stand how he was being so casual about this. "Well, we're looking at a possible release as early as tonight. Um, we're just waiting for your lab tests to get back, and Dr. Kallet said that should be in a couple of hours…"

"That's great" Xander choked out

"OK. Um, I think we're all caught up then…" Buffy murmurs

Cordelia tears her gaze away from her hands and looks up "We went to the police station… it was a piece of cake getting those files…" she rolled her eyes "Honestly, small town cops…" she managed a small humourless smile "Wesley took the files back to your place and I'm sure Giles and Angel are probably looking over them now"

Buffy nods "Thanks, I guess I should probably go see what we've got then" she stood up slowly.

Willow frowned in disappointment "Oh. I thought we were gonna..." she looks at Xander and then at Buffy "There were gonna be card games…" she whispered dejectedly.

"Oh, no, I just" Buffy bit her lip "I should really get back. I want to finish this. I think we're really close to something"

Xander waves his hand dismissively "It's OK. It's gotta be done. And I might see you tonight, without depth perception, of course, but... still" he tries to smile.

Buffy winces, and gives him a warm hug before she turns around and walks out of the room.

Willow sighs and takes his hand "So, I guess you're stuck with us then, huh?" her voice squeaks as she tries to sound enthusiastic "Let's order some cherry-flavoured off-brand gelatine, and then I think we'll be up for a rousing game of…"

"I might need a parrot." Xander interrupted thoughtfully

"Huh?" muttered Cordelia

Xander shrugged "Well, to go with the eye patch, to really complete the look. I think I still have that costume from Halloween…" he paused and tilted his head thoughtfully.

Willow cracked a smile "Yeah, and don't underestimate the impact of a peg leg!"

Cordelia perked up, "Maybe the hospital can hook you up with a nice one. Maybe they have a 2-body-parts for the price of one kind of deal" she added

"Oh, you know what the best part is? No one will ever make me watch jaws 3-D again." He looked around, pleased with himself

"Yeah, and…" Willow tries to smile "You'll never have to..." she sniffs and tries to stifle her tears. Cordelia ducks her head and starts crying as well.

Xander sighs "Oh, Willow, Cordy... please don't." he begs. His own voice cracking under the strain of trying not to cry.

Cordelia shook her head and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him the best she could and sobbed into his chest. Xander looked down at the top of her head sadly and then back up at Willow. The red headed witch glanced away, unable to meet his miserable gaze as she wipes the tears from her cheeks.

xxxxx

When Buffy arrives back at the house Giles and the others are already in research mode. The file is opened in the centre of the table and Giles, Wes, Angel, Fred and Dawn are looking through the various police reports, newspaper clippings and photos. Spike is there too, but he isn't helping. He's sitting at the far end of the table, his legs dangling over the armrest of his chair.

She walks into the room and sighs, flopping down into a vacant seat and putting her head in her hands. Fred has the laptop open, her fingers busily typing information into _Google_.

Angel is sitting in the seat next to her. He slowly reaches for her hand and squeezes it under the table. Buffy smiled at him and looked over as Giles hummed thoughtfully. "What is it?" she asked nervously "Is something wrong?"

Giles glanced up "It say's here that, and I quote '_a number of incidents of violence and vandalism of Californian religious incidents have believed to been the work of a Mr Caleb McGraw'_, hum… fascinating" he muttered

Dawn is looking through another stack of papers, she raises her finger getting all of their attention and grins enthusiastically "He's been all over the southern states" she told them in a rush.

Buffy raises her eyebrows at her sister's enthusiasm "Are you sure you're ok to help? What about schoolwork?" she asked in concern, not wanting Dawn to fall behind.

Dawn shrugged without looking up from the papers "Yeah, that's the thing about the permanent darkness, they up and cancelled school" she looked up at Buffy and smirked "Darn the luck, I was really looking forward to that project on the French Revolution"

Angel turned his gaze from Buffy and glanced at Dawn "It was nowhere near as interesting as the books make it out to be" he muttered just loud enough for them all to hear.

Startled Dawn, Buffy and Giles all looked at him. Wesley and Fred continued to work, more then used to him offering random insights into his past.

Angel shrugged his broad shoulders "What?" he snapped

At the other end of the table Spike looked up from where he was casually reclining, a cigarette in his mouth "I thought you hooked up with Marie Antoinette?" he asked innocently as he glanced up and smirked at Angel.

This time Buffy glared at Angel, who coughed, hastily reached across the table and snatching up a stack of papers. He started to read them intently, sinking down in his seat and avoiding Buffy's glare and Dawn's curious stare.

The sound of Fred's fingers tapping lightly on the keyboard was the only sound as everyone continued to read. The smell of Spike's cigarette filled the room and Dawn coughed, fanning her hand in front of her face.

They all hear the sound of someone walking around in the kitchen, the fridge door opens, and closes and they all hear the distinct sound of Andrew wining. A few seconds later Andrew appears, looking distressed. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the doorjamb. "Mr Giles" he wines "Faith stole the last meatball-and-mozzarella- flavoured hot pocket from the freezer even though I had called dibs on it" he pouted.

Everyone ignored him. Spike rolls his eyes and Angel glares at the nerd.

Suddenly out of nowhere Dawn squeals excitedly, starling everyone. She looks up pointing to a section on her page. "Look at this!" she gasped, turning the page around and pushing it towards Giles.

Fred, Wes, Buffy and Angel all looking on curiously. Spike flicked his cigarette out the open window and turned his head towards them, listening in intently as he feinted nonchalance.

Giles quickly reads through the passage Dawn pointed out to him, nods thoughtfully and hummed in concentration. Finally Buffy couldn't take it any more "What does it say?" she asked, shifting anxiously in her seat.

Giles cleared his throat, not looking up. "A…um…mission, up north in Gilroy. It's strange…"

"What about it?" asks Buffy

"No vandalism, no violence….it was just completely abandoned…" he mused

Angel frowned "Then why is it in the file?" he asks softly

Giles clears his throat again and continues to read "Um... locals started noticing strange happenings, six members of the order lived at the mission but no one was coming in or out…a few people got worried and called the police. But when they turned up there was no one left…they had all gone…"

Andrew huffs in annoyance and walks back into the kitchen, a few seconds later he appears again, holding up a freezer box. "See," he snaps pointing at the box "Look the post-it's still here. I specifically wrote on it in permanent marker _Andrew's. Please do not eat_. But the box is empty now" he shakes it for emphasis.

Again everyone ignores him.

Angel asks to see the document and Giles gladly slides the page across the table. Angel and Buffy both lean forward and peer at it intently. They read the passage, and then look at the picture below. Angel frowns and leans closer, "There's something here" he mutters softly.

"Oh…good?" muttered Dawn

He frowned softly "Not sure. Here..." he points to the picture and moves it across the table towards Giles again "Take a look at that"

Giles peers at the photograph. "Dawn" he mutters quietly "Would you mind getting the magnifying glass for me". Dawn nods and quickly slips into the living room, returning just a moment later. She hands the magnifying glass to Giles who smiles at her gratefully and holds the magnifying glass over the photo.

"You see" muttered Andrew "It's not the hot pocket itself - even though it did have that new-and-improved thicker tomato sauce - it's just the fundamental lack of respect…" he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest "No thought of anyone else…"

"Oh, for gods sake Andrew, shut up. Pay attention" Giles snaps, he looks down into the magnifying glass and looks carefully at the picture. After a few seconds he smiles and leans back in his chair before gesturing for Dawn to have a look "What do you see?" he asks her encouragingly.

"What am I looking for?" Dawn asks

"On the back wall, a... knothole"

"It's not a knothole" Angel mutters "It's a shield, the same design is on a ring Caleb wear's…"

Giles blinks and looks up studying Angel intently. Buffy shifts in her seat "We need to check this out" she tells them in a determined voice.

Angel sighs softly "I'll go" he mutters, he looks around at the group "I've seen Caleb's work…"

Spike snorted "Plus, you're always into that religious crap"

Angel glared at him angrily "You got something to say Spike" he growled.

Spike smirked "Just said it" he muttered, quirking an eyebrow as he slumped down further into his chair.

Buffy rolls her eyes "Why don't you both go, talk, get over this funk your both in" she muttered, looking at the blond vampire in annoyance. Angel gave her a wounded look but she just narrowed her eyes at him "And don't give me that!" she snaps "Why didn't you tell me about the French Revolution?"

Angel sighed "You hate history" he muttered

As Buffy gasped and spluttered, trying to find her voice to yell her displeasure Giles interrupted, clearing his throat loudly "An excellent idea, I think it would do the potentials some good for the both of them to stay away for a bit" As he finished his statement he glanced around and looked at them all. Angel looked away uncomfortably as Spike smirked, not concerned in the least.

"Oh, Really?" The blonde vampire mutters as he raised an eyebrow "Cause you know, sometimes these little missions of yours end with you trying to kill me" he snapped.

"Mr. Giles" interrupted Andrew again "Are we gonna get to the food-stealing issue soon?" he wined.

Giles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Better still, why don't you take Andrew with you?" he asked looking up and raising his eyebrows.

"What!" snapped Angel and Spike at the same time, both of them looking annoyed and angry at the prospect of the little geek tagging along.

"Me?" squeaks Andrew, pointing his finger at his chest.

Fred took one look at Angel's horrified expression and ducked her head, fighting the smile that was threatening to spread across her face. Dawn giggled and Buffy smirked "Well, you are always saying you want to get out of the house more" she pointed out to Andrew reasonably.

Normally she wouldn't set Andrew on her worst enemy, but Spike was annoying her and Angel had made her angry about the _Marie Antoinette_ revelation. She felt payback was reasonable.

"Yeah, but…" Andrew muttered

"No buts" snapped Giles "There may be demons... lurking about" he sighed and shrugged and glanced at Spike "You never know. He's a demon expert. He can help…." even Giles failed to sound convinced.

"Oh, please" muttered Spike, rolling his eyes "And what are we? Scooby and Scrappy? We know more about demons then he does"

Angel nodded "I have no idea what Spike just said, but you can't honestly think he will be any help do you?"

"Hey!" snapped Andrew

Giles sighs "Well, he can bring his pan-flute thing along. Excellent! Off you go." He flaps his hands towards the door. Fred and Buffy giggle again.

Angel and Spike glance at each other, Angel sighs and Spike rolls his eyes as they both get slowly to their feet.

Andrew stays at the doorway for a second, then he grins, brightening considerably "Oh Cool, Road Trip. I call shotgun!" He headed towards the front door.

Angel's hand shot out and he grabbed Andrew by the scruff of his neck pulling him back. He glared down at the little geek "Your sitting in the back" he snapped before he let go of Andrew's shirt and moved in front of him, walking quickly out of the room and then out of the house.

Spike smirks and follows, digging into his pocket and taking out yet another cigarette. Andrew sighs, glances wistfully back at the Scooby's and trudges after the two vampires. As he closes the door behind him Buffy and Fred start laughing and Wesley cracks a smile. "Poor kid" he mutters as he turns his attention back to the papers.

Buffy shakes her head and slowly gets to her feet. "Well, now that _that_ is sorted I thought I might go do a quick sweep…" She paused for a second "The rest of you guys will be ok here?" she asks. There are nods all around and Buffy walk out the front door, pausing just long enough to grab a couple of weapons.

A few minutes later Faith walks into the room, she looks around and pouts "So, we're just twiddling our thumbs and waiting for Angel and Billy to get back?" she asks

Dawn shrugs "Sounds about right" she mutters sadly

"Damn, the girls will be spewing" she paused "I think I have an idea…" she smiles

Dawn smirks "Did it hurt"

Faith glares at her "We need to have some fun, no use mopping around here for the rest of the day…" she paused again and looks out the window where is was dark "…night…" she amended, "The girls are gonna go stir crazy"

Wesley looked up "What did you have in mind?" he asks easily

Faith grinned again and wriggled her eyebrows.

xxxxx

Angel, Spike and Andrew were all piled into the old Belvedere convertible, driving down the highway. The top was up, but the windows were down as Spike smoked.

Andrew sat in the middle of the back seat; he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the bench seat in front of him. "You guys sure you don't wanna stop and pick up some burgers or something, you know, road trip food?" he asked hopefully

Angel sighed softly and gritted his teeth together, obviously restraining himself from saying something he would regret, or throwing Andrew out of the open window.

Spike rolled hi eyes "It's not a road trip, you idiot. It's a covert operation." He mutters and takes a puff on his cigarette.

"Right, right. Gotcha" Andrew murmurs nodding to himself, "I bet even covert operatives eat curly fries. They're really good" he babbles, unable to help himself.

Spike pauses, then he looks over his shoulder at the boy "Not as good as those onion blossom things." He tells Andrew seriously

"Ooh, I love those" Andrew gushes as he nods

"Yeah, me, too. It's an onion... and it's a flower. I don't understand how such a thing is possible."

Angel rolls his eyes "Are you serious?" he mutters

Spike looked over at Angel and smirks "Well the kid's got a point. See, the genius of it is you soak it in ice water for an hour so it holds its shape. Then you deep-fry it root-side up for about 5 minutes…." He smiles and shakes his head in awe.

"Masterful" Andrew whispers in reverence.

Angel paused "I used to be a fry cook in this all-night burger joint down in Tennessee" he muttered. As Spike turned to look at him the Angel just shrugged "It was the 30's, I was depressed, it seemed like a good idea at the time…."

Spike snorted and shook his head in amusement "Shoulda known you would do something stupid like that"

Angel glared at the other vampire "I needed cash"

Spike shrugged in response "Dru and I knocked off this rich family once. Took there stuff to a bloke who knew a good deal…" Angel quirked an eyebrow "You know, high-end, expensive shit and how much I could get for it" He shook his head in disbelief "This lamp cost 5000 pounds, couldn't bloody believe it! Some antique crap of something that belonged to a rich block that invented this _thing_" he shrugged again.

Angel paused "That made no sense whatsoever" he muttered

Spike sighs and rolls his eyes, leaning over to turn on the radio; he quickly tunes it to a station he likes. As "Sweet Jane" by _The Velvet Underground_ filters through the speakers he smirks and starts bobbing his head in time to the music.

Andrew leans forward "Oh can we listen to road music? Like Springsteen?" he asked excitedly

Angel sighed and rolled his eyes again. He reached over and turned the radio off "This is important ok, Caleb is strong and this is the best news we've had since…"

"You turned to the light side" Spike drawled

Angel stopped in mid sentence, and turned his head to glare at Spike. "Yeah" he muttered softly before he turned back to the road.

Andrew looks between the two vampires and then slowly leans back and slumps down in the seat, trying to keep out of the way.

Suddenly Angel couldn't take it anymore, he snapped and shook his head violently "I didn't have a choice" he huffed out angrily. "There was no way I would have lost my soul if I hadn't lost my memory!" he shouted beginning to get all worked up.

Spike glared and gave as good as he got, quickly contradicting Angel "Right" he snapped "And you're sure you would have been in control? Give it up mate, you wouldn't have been able to keep it in your pant's even if you could remember"

Angel glared at him. Spike ignored him, and looked out the window "That thing that happened between us…" he whispered softly, turning his head and looking at Angel carefully, tensing up as the other vampire hissed angrily.

Spike ignored him and kept talking, his voice unusually low and quiet "…She never felt anything for me, it was….she just wanted to feel alive again, to feel something"

Angel glared "And what did you feel?" he asked in a low voice, almost growling

Spike snarled right back at him "Fuck off Angel" he snapped "I'm not gonna pretend I didn't feel nothin'. What am I, a bloody priest? I got eyes, ya know" he sighed and looked away "I care about her a whole lot" he muttered

Angel glared at him "How could you, you didn't have a soul" he snapped

"And what? It's all cut and dry, I cared a damn lot about Dru…"

"You were obsessed, with both of them. Nothing more" Angel corrected "You just wanted her"

"Well, yeah…who wouldn't?"

As Angel growled again Spike just rolled his eyes "Ahh, calm down ya tosser, it's not as if I didn't know it was gonna end like this…" he shook his head "Every time I was with her I knew she was wishing I was you…" he trailed of and then turned his head to look out the window, refusing to look at Angel any more.

Angel looked at Spike in shock, his mouth hanging open as he tied to make sense of what the other vampire was talking about. Had Spike really just said what he through he had? Had he admitted, _out loud_ that Buffy would always, always love him and knowone else. Yeah, he had.

Angel swallowed "Sorry, knowone should have to deal with that…not even you" he muttered

Spike turned his head, snorted and rolled his eyes "Oh, get over yourself ya tosser"

Angel huffed and turned his head back to the road, they had been heading further and further north. The darkness following them, the spell and amulet that was keeping Sunnydale in permanent darkness had now affected half of Southern California.

He turned off the highway and headed down a small country road that was lined with tall pine trees. It was a long driveway, which winded up a hill and ended at the entrance of a large, stone-walled townhouse. It was two-story and looked like one of those Italian Villas.

Angel parked the car, looked around and then got out slowly. Spike and Andrew quickly following as he led the way across the driveway and over to a large wrought iron fence that was set into the high stone wall. Spike flipped the latch on the gate and it opened with a loud creak.

Angel steps in first, quickly looking around and then grabbed Andrew by the shoulder and pulled him in behind him. Spike brought up the rear, slowly closing the gate behind him, but kept it unlocked.

The three of them walked down the small path, through a well manicured garden of roses, azaleas and many other flowering plants.

Taller pines were placed around the edges of the garden, and a small grassy space with a couple of stone benches at the other end of the garden offered a place to relax and enjoy the outdoors.

They walk up the stone steps and stand on the porch. Spike peers into the window but shakes his head when he doesn't see anything. Angel walks over to the door and leans forward, putting the side of his head against the door and trying to hear if there was any movement inside. "Nothing" he mutters "It's silent"

He puts his hand on the doorknob and slowly twists it, the door creaks open. Both Angel and Spike stand on the either side of the door and peer inside. Andrew stands nervously behind them, wringing his hands together and shifting on his feet. Angel and Spike start forward at the same time and get stuck in the doorway. With a soft growl Angel knocks Spike out of the way and steps into the hallway first. Spike glares in anger and follows. Andrew looks around himself and then slowly walks in behind them.

"No one's here" he whispers, before he shivers and rolls his shoulders uncomfortably "These kinda places make me feel funny inside."

"Well bugger me" Spike mutters "You and me got something else in common after all" he sounds surprised.

Angel looks around and shrugs "I'm ok…used to love walking into the chapel, feeling the weight of oppression…" he trails off as Spike and Andrew both looked at him "Never mind" he muttered with a sigh.

They walk further down the hallway, the only light spilling in from the still opened door and a few small windows set high up on one wall. Angel steps forward slowly, looking around and sniffing. As he steps past a closet the door opens and a figure jumps right out at Andrew, grabbing him and pushing him against the wall.

"Ahh…, help!" screeched Andrew in a panic.

Spike, who was closer, reacts quickly, pulling the man off Andrew. The man, who was wearing a dark priest's robes, retaliates, punching Spike weakly in the shoulder.

Angel comes up behind the man, seizes him by the back of his dark robes and pulls him away from Spike, throwing him across the short expanse of space in the hallway and watching as he crashes into the wall, gasps and slumps to the floor.

Angel and Spike both step up to the man and Spike pushes his hood away from his face, revealing an older man with thinning grey hair. He looked up at them warily.

Angel glares down at the man "Are you a part of Caleb's faction?" he asked dangerously.

The monk shakes his head frantically "No, No!" he mutters

"Then tell us what happened" Spike asked as he knelt in front of the monk and looked him in the eye.

The old monk looked between the two vampire fearfully "I c-can't" he whispers

Andrew bends down and puts his body between Angel and Spike as he got right up into the old man's face. "_Can't _is a 4-letter word! I'm Andrew. I'll be your bad cop this evening. If you don't start singing…"

Angel sighed and rolled his eyes "We're trying to fight him. Caleb. We need your help" he told the monk evenly

The monk shook his head sadly "You can't fight him. You can't stop him. You can only run"

"Please" Angel asked again "Just tell us how we can beat him"

The monk sighed "I'll do better. I'll show you." Spike offers his hand and the old man grasps it, letting the blonde vampire pull him to his feet.

He brushes of his robes and wanders down the hall, taking a candelabra from a tabletop and letting Spike light it from his Zippo. He holds it aloft and starts to walk down the length of the hall. "One night, some time ago, a man arrived at our doors." He told them quietly

"And you said, "Come in, do some damage"?" Spike asked incredulously

"We are…we are a benevolent order, and, yes, we welcomed him. We offered to feed him... but he had come for something else." The monk whispered sadly.

The monk turns his head away from Angel's curious stare and walks up to a life size statue of the Mother Mary. She is placed in a small alcove; on the wall beside her is a shield, the same shield they saw in the file, and what Angel said Caleb had a ring with the same design.

He reaches forward, into the alcove and touches a secret lever. There is a grinding sound and the statue swings out of the way, revealing a small doorway and room behind it.

"Behind this, he revealed something even we didn't know was here. A secret room" He walks into the room, Angel, Spike and Andrew following close behind him. "He was excited, talking the whole time... destiny, that sort of thing." The monk mutters softly.

"Yeah." muttered Angel "He's a real smooth talker."

The monk nods absently, walks to the other end of the small room and reaches above his head to take a tapestry off the wall, revealing an inscription calved into the stone wall. "He was going on about this ancient inscription" he explained.

Andrew blinked "Neat" he whispered.

"He read it... and he didn't like what it said" the old man shivered "His temper... He was the purest evil I've ever seen, I ran and I hid... and I listened to the others die" he looked down in shame and brushed a tear from his cheek.

"What does it say?" asked Andrew curiously

Angel stepped forward taking the candelabra from the priests hand and holding it up to the inscription. "Non tibi est. Ei solae tractare licet." He muttered, reading the Latin words.

Spike frowned "It is not for thee. It is for her alone to wield."

Angel looked back and shared a horrified glance with Spike. Andrew looked confused "Her, her who?" he asked.

"The Slayer" Spike whispered.

"Buffy" Angel amended

xxxxx

While Spike, Angel and Andrew were in the middle of their covert mission Buffy was patrolling, after wandering the town for a couple of hours and not finding anything but a few fledgling vampires she found herself heading towards the High School.

She pushes open the door and walks into the hall, heading towards her office. She stops outside the window, she places her hand on the glass and peers into the room, glancing at her computer and then at the fading picture of herself, Willow and Xander that was taken in their senior year. She sniffed and managed a watery smile.

"Oh, now, look..." a voice called from behind her.

Buffy's eyes widened and she turned around quickly, standing a few feet away from her stood Caleb. He smiled evilly "Things don't go exactly your way, so here comes the waterworks…." He curled his lip disdainfully "Ain't that just like a woman?"

Buffy started to shake, her hands curling into fists from the pure rage she felt at seeing the preacher again "Get out of here!" She hissed angrily.

"Now, now, little girl. Manners. I do imagine that firebrand tongue of yours has inflamed many a man, weak as they are…" He looks around in amusement "This here's a, uh... public school, ain't it? Kinda deserted. Only fitting, I suppose. Folks work so hard at keepin' the Lord out, and look what happens in return."

Buffy slowly backs away down the hall, trying to put as much distance between herself and Caleb as he continues to talk "He abandons you. Not that He could do you much good now, anyway"

Buffy takes another step back and slowly reaches into her pocket, for the only weapon she had, a stake.

Caleb laughs and shakes his head. "Ah, ah, ah" he waves his head condescendingly "Wouldn't do that were I you, sweet'pea. Fightin' back didn't do you much good last time now, did it? And how is poor, sweet Xander? Let him know he's in my prayers, and any time he's willin', I'm ready to... finish the job." He smirks again

"Go near Xander again, and I will end you." She snaps at him

"Mind your manners. I do believe I did warn you once. You're angry... frustrated, scared. I like that in a girl. You really should relax a little. Look at where you are." He tells her, putting his arms behind his back and taking a step towards her.

"History's gonna look back at you, at me, at this place, and they're gonna see the glory" he continues in a low voice "Great things are happenin' now, right here. This school, the seal... it's all gonna be a part of the great sweepin' tide of change, and you're gonna be a part of it. Now, why would you wanna miss that? More importantly, why would you want to get in its way?" he asked, tilting his head and regarding her curiously

Buffy scowls angrily "I guess I'm just defiant that way" she pulls her hand out of her pocket, banishing the stake and lunges forward towards the preacher.

Caleb laughs and dodges her wild swing "Ha ha ha! Oh, I knew you'd be a wild one!" he grins and takes a step towards her.

Buffy gasps as he kicks the stake out of her hand. Buffy grabs her wrist, wincing in pain. Caleb comes at her again, raising his fist and punching her in the face.

She stumbles back, her arms windmilling to keep her balance. She stumbles into the wall and steadies herself, casting another angry glance at the preacher she comes at him again, this time with a kick to his stomach.

Caleb smirks and grabs her leg, pulling it up and causing her to loose her balance and fall to the floor in a heap. Buffy kicks his shins and Caleb retaliates by bending down, seizing her by the neck and hauling her off the ground so she is dangling in front of him.

Buffy gasps and desperately grabs the wrist that is squeezing her neck tight.

Caleb smirks at her "I'm gonna take such sweet pleasure in taming you." Then he throws Buffy down the hall, watching as she skids across the tiles and slams into the wall.

"I'll see you soon, little lady" he draws, turning away and slowly walking away.

xxxxx

Meanwhile at the Bronze

Faith had decided that everyone should have a little fun. The stress of an apocalypse was to much for a bunch of potentials whose normal worries included pimples and having the newest clothes.

She felt it would be a good idea if they could just let loose for the evening. So she and Dawn had taken the girls out to have some fun. Cordelia and Willow were still at the hospital with Xander, Buffy was patrolling. Wesley, Lorne and Fred were helping Giles with research while Gunn sat around the house bored out of his brain.

At the Bronze a relatively unknown band called Nerf Herder was playing. The singer's gritty, low voice filtered through the Bronze amongst the sound of a guitar and drums.

_don't - stop - believin'  
that you - can't - do nothin'  
get yourself second-hand guitar  
and set the world on fire  
any old axe will do  
anything but a squire_

Faith is on the dance floor, dancing in the middle of a group of about four guys. She moves her hips, and raises her arms above her head as she smiles at them sexily. Amanda and a few of the other girls laugh as they sit on a couple of couches at the edge of the dance floor. Dawn and Kennedy dance together a few feet away.

_rock city news  
you gotta pay your dues  
at the rock city news  
if you want to sing the blues_

"What kind of band plays during an apocalypse?" Kennedy asks Dawn, leaning over and raising her voice to be heard over the music.

Dawn shrugs as she continues to dance "I think this band might actually be one of the signs" she shouts back.

Faith lowers her arms, smirks at the guys she was dancing with and then turns her back on them and walks over to Amanda and the other potentials.

living - on a wing - and prayer  
out - on the strip - nobody cares  
scabbing of the valley chick  
sleeping on the practice room the floor  
pretty soon the record company will be banging on your door

Amanda smiled and looked around her in excitement "This is so cool. Buffy would never let us do this" She gushes and turns to look up at Faith "You are so cool. This woman is so cool!" she giggles

Faith cocks an eyebrow "Hey, how old are you?" she asks

"Er… 17" Amanda squeaks

_rock city news  
you gotta pay your dues  
at the rock city news  
if you want to sing the blues - Dave!  
_

Faith shakes her head and takes Amanda's drink out of her hand. Smiling she raises it and gulps down the rest of the contents before setting the empty glass down on the table "Yeah…" she muttered "We're gonna get you a real nice 7-up, OK?"

_rock city news  
you gotta pay your dues  
at the rock city news  
if you want to pay to lose  
_

Faith turns around and heads back towards the dance floor. Three police officers who had been standing near the door watched her carefully. They looked at each other and then one off the officers reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

He opened it and showed it to the others. It was an arrest warrant, with details of an escaped prisoner from a jail up north. At the bottom was a mug-shot of Faith. The officer holding the paper gazed at the picture for a few seconds, he looked up at Faith, glancing between the picture and the real thing a few times as he made sure they were one and the same.

"That's her" he muttered

_like drinkin' booze  
you know it ain't no ruse  
put on your dancing shoes  
and stick an ad in the rock city news_

the rock city news ...

The three of them walk purposely across the room and corner Faith just as she walks over to Kennedy and Dawn.

Faith stops and turns when she sees the three police officers walking up to her. "Hey, I was wondering what was taking you boys so long. Where you been?" she pouted "I've been lonely"

One of the police officers crossed his arms over his chest "We're gonna have to ask you to come with us, Miss. Outstanding warrants." He was a fairly tall man, with dark hair and angry dark green eyes.

Faith shrugged and feinted nonchalance, playing it cool "Yeah, or we could try this one on instead. How 'bout you guys buy me another drink, and we see where the evening takes us." She winks sexily.

One of the police officers gets right up into Faith's face, grabs her hands roughly and pulling them behind her back. Faith doesn't struggle; instead she lets the officer start leading her out of the club.

Dawn notices what is going on "Hey!" she yells angrily, she stops dancing and hurries over, looking between Faith and the officer angrily. "What's going on?" she asks angrily as Kennedy appears beside her, looking confused.

Faith shakes her head; she doesn't want to make a scene "It's cool" she tells Dawn calmly "I got it"

The tallest of the officers, a broad-shouldered man with sandy coloured hair pulls out a shotgun and points it at Faith menacingly. Faith stills, her eyes going wide with shock. "Hey, hey…it's nothing. Just, get-get off me!" she shouted, beginning to panic a little at the sight of the gun.

"Shut up!" the officer shouts angrily

There are five officers surrounding Faith now, all of them looking angry. Some have their guns drawn as they escort Faith through the crowd and towards the back entrance.

All of the potentials have stopped dancing now, watching the goings-on with shock. Dawn continues to shout at the officers as she runs beside them and eventually the other girls follow, crowding around the doorway to peer out into the alley.

"I tell you right now, I'm not going back to jail!" Faith yells, jerking her shoulders and gently wrestling herself from the officer's grip. She spins around and faces them, her back to the wall of the alley, the five offers standing between her and the Bronze, she could see Dawn and Kennedy standing in the doorway looking out at her, angry looks on their faces.

One of the officer's chuckles darkly, obviously amused "Who said anything about Jail" he smirked.

Faith eyes widen as the officer pulls out a baton, three of the others are holding handguns and the last holds a taser in his hands. She feels her heart sink, she is sick of this shit, she paid her dues, she went to prison willingly and now these punks were going to kill her. Well, not if she could help it.

She wouldn't, and couldn't kill a human any more, but that didn't mean she couldn't make him pay. Narrowing her eyes she starts to fight, one of the officers fires his gun at her, but she is to quick dodging out of the way and punching him hard in the face, she kicks the one with the taser, takes a baton to the back of the head and spins around, delivering a right hook to the man who had just swung his weapon at her.

Dawn, Kennedy, Amanda, Rona and the other potentials are all gathered around the back door to the Bronze. They look on in horror as Faith is attacked by the five officers. Dawn rushes forward but one of the policemen noticed and turns around, holding his gun up and pointing it at her. Dawn stops and Kennedy and Amanda bump into her. All of them looked at the officer in fear.

"Stay back." He ordered them in a no-nonsense voice "This doesn't concern you."

Dawn crosses her arms over her chest defiantly "She hasn't done anything wrong"

The officer smirked "Well, we'll see about that"

He turns back around, completely ignoring Dawn and the potentials for the moment. His gaze is focused on Faith, who, despite her Slayer strength has found the tables have turned. She had turned her back for a second, focusing on one of the men as he hit her with his baton. In that time one of the other officers had picked up the taser and placed it on her back. Before she knew what was happening she was on the ground, withering in pain.

Now she was curled up into a ball, trying to protect her stomach and face as they kicked and beat her. She uncurls her body and kicks out at one of the officers, catching him in the shin and knocking him to the floor. This gives her enough time to get to her feet. The officers come at her again but she lashes out at them, kicking one man away from her as she spins and punches another in the face.

Two of the officers rush her, knocking Faith to the ground. One of the officers kneels on her chest and starts punching her over and over again.

Dawn gasps and takes a step forward, determined to do something about this.

One of the officers steps up to her again and crosses his arms over her chest. "Trust me" he tells them cockily "The best thing you can do is wait here"

Dawn swallows nervously "Don't listen to him" she told the girls, trying to sound sure of herself even though she was getting scared "He won't hurt us, You know what? I think I might call Buffy" she reaches into her bag and starts to pull out her cell phone.

The officer raises his gun, points it to the sky and fires. The sound echoes through the alley, a harsh bang that causes the girls to scream and duck.

The officer smiles again "The best thing you can do is wait... here."

Dawn clutches at Kennedy's arm in fear. The older potential wraps her arms around Dawn's shoulder and glares at the police officer. She lets go of Dawn and takes a step forward "You're gonna have to shoot us all to stop us" she told him haughtily, getting right up into him face.

The officer raises his eyebrows and shrugs "It doesn't really bother me" he mutters

Kennedy falls silent; Rona slides up to her and whispers in her ear "These cops are really gettin' _Hell mouth_." She mutters, Dawn nods slowly in agreement.

"Back off!" shouts the officer angrily

"No!" yells Amanda

The officer tenses, his whole body going rigid. He turns and looks at Amanda "What?" he snaps

Kennedy makes a decision, she runs forward and grabs the gun from the officers hand, she wrenches it from his grip and then brings the butt down in his face, stunning him and making him take a step back before she turns the tables and points it directly at him.

The officer is not amused; he knocks the gun out of Kennedy's hand, sending it clattering across the alley. Amanda lunges at him and hit's him over the back of the head with a trashcan lid. As the officer falls to the floor Rona and Chao-An kick at him.

Dawn looks up and finds that Faith is down again, she is lying on her back, shielding her face with her arms as the police officers gang up on her, beating and kicking her. Kennedy, Dawn and Amanda rush forward, grabbing the men and using their combined strength and momentum to throw them away from Faith.

Faith finally has a chance to get to her feet. She jumps up and rejoins the fight against the police. She kicks a man into the wall, smirking as he slumps to the floor. She turns around and grabs a baton from another, pressing it against his throat before swinging it down and hitting him in the stomach.

All the officers are now lying on the ground unconscious. Faith looks around and almost smirks, that would teach them to mess with her! She thinks to herself.

Just then Buffy, who had regained consciousness a little while ago and after calling her house and finding out from Fred that Faith had taken the girls to the Bronze, had headed towards the club as quickly as she could.

Now she stood at the other end of the alley, surveying the scene with her hands on her hips. She walks up to the dark Slayer "Faith! What are you doing?" she snaps

Faith turns around, notices Buffy and smirks "Just blowing off steam" she announces casually "Well, it started that way. Turned when the cops went evil on us" she muttered under her breath.

Dawn, Chao-An, Rona, Kennedy, Amanda and the other potentials all crowd around Buffy and Faith. Buffy turns towards them and glares angrily, not amused "Girls, go home" she looks back at Faith in annoyance "I need to talk to Faith for a minute"

Dawn bite's her lip and spreads her arms in a gesture of surrender "But Buffy, we weren't…"

"Dawn" snapped Buffy, cutting her off angrily "You too. Go" As Dawn gives Faith a sympathetic look and follows the rest of the girls down the street Buffy turns to Faith. She sighs loudly "What is this?" she asks in exasperation.

Faith rolled her eyes and spread her arms in defeat "They needed a break, all right? They've been running themselves into the ground. Things just got out of hand" she shrugged

"Taking a break is one thing, I get blowing off steam…blow away! But they were fighting. And those girls were drunk! What were you thinking?"

Faith sighed and raised a hand to massage the back of her neck "Seemed like a good idea at the time." She admitted honestly. Yeah sure, there had been fighting but it wasn't as if anyone had gotten hurt, or killed.

Buffy seemed to read her mind because she regarded Faith critically and crossed her arms over her chest again "What if someone had gotten hurt?" she asked in a hard voice, not giving an inch.

Faith rolled her eyes "They didn't. Seriously, you need to take a pill and chill, B"

"Faith, I need to know that these girls are gonna be safe when I'm not around." Buffy pleaded, looking at her as if she had gotten into a fight deliberately.

Faith sighed and tried to explain "No one got hurt, B." she shakes her head and glances away for a moment before focusing her gaze back on the blonde Slayer "Look, you don't even know these girls. Maybe you should have a little more confidence in 'em, let them mess up sometimes, you know, get down and dirty. How the hell else are they gonna learn?" her voice grew steadily louder as she tried to make Buffy see it from her point of view.

Buffy glares at Faith "Learning from your mistakes is one thing. But you don't throw children into…" she shouted

Faith couldn't believe her ears, Could Buffy seriously be this naïve? She and Buffy were about the same age when they became Slayers. Buffy saved the world at 17, the same age Chao-Ahn was. She passed her Cruciamentum at 18, Kennedy's age.

She shook her head "They're not children." She said softly

Buffy frowned and looked at Faith as if she was stupid "That really isn't the point" she whispered before she turns and walks off, heading towards home.

Faith wasn't going to let Buffy get away with that "Yeah, what about the vineyard?" she asked running up to Buffy and walking beside her.

Buffy stops walking and looks at Faith angrily "What?" she whispers, her voice low and deadly

Faith didn't back down "How safe were they when you dragged them off to meet Caleb? How safe was Rona or Amanda or Molly?" Faith hissed, throwing the names in her face, trying to make Buffy hurt, to make her realise what had happened.

Buffy froze, in a moment of pure rage she pulled her fist back and punched Faith in the face, knocking the younger Slayer to the ground. Buffy looks down at Faith, her face impassive before she turns around and walks slowly away.

Faith touches her sensitive face, wiping the blood from her lip and looking up to watch Buffy walk away, she doesn't follow. Instead she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a cigarette.

She knew Buffy still didn't trust her, but she thought the blonde Slayer at least respected her. Clearly she was wrong.

xxxxx

The Summers House

An hour later Faith is sitting on the front porch railing, smoking another cigarette as Robin Wood parks his car and walks across the lawn and up to the house.

He smiles when he see's her, he had only seen Faith a couple of times since she had arrived, and they hadn't exactly had time for any meaningful conversations, or even an exchange of names. But he could see that she was passionate, and her attitude and spontaneousness reminded him of his mother. He walks up the steps and pauses beside her, leaning against the post and watching as she took another puff of her cigarette. "The big meeting hasn't started yet has it? I hate being late"

"Nah, troops are still gathering. I think you're safe" she looked up at Robin and gave him a long look. She held out her free hand "I'm Faith" she introduced herself.

"Robin Wood" he introduced himself "I'm, ah…the Principal at the high school"

Faith raised her eyebrows "Wow, take your work seriously do you. Flunk kids by day, save the world at night"

Robin managed a smile "My mother was a Slayer" he told her softly, turning his head and looking out into the night.

Faith pauses and looks embarrassed "I'm sorry" she whispered

Robin shrugged "Hey it's cool, she died a long time ago" he chewed the inside of his lip "And apparently the vampire that killed her is good now, so it doesn't matter" his voice held bitterness.

Faith looked over at him in surprise. 'Spike?" she muttered, knowing that Angel wouldn't have done something like that, not with his soul. At Wood's small nod Faith frowned "Yeah, well Buffy's always been pretty set in who she thinks is good or bad" the events of the previous hour still fresh in her mind.

Robin glanced at her and finally noticed the bruises on her face "Did Buffy do that to you?" he asked in surprise

Faith shrugged "Just this one here" she pointed to the one at her jaw "It just happens to be my favourite at the moment" She glanced up and look at him again "The others come from evil cops and a pissed-off bad-ass vampire respectively" she muttered

Robin paused for a couple of minutes "I'm getting the impression that you and Buffy don't get along all that well…" he quirked an eyebrow.

Faith shrugged "Ah, you should have seen us a couple of years ago, Buffy was even worse then she is now…" she snorted and took another drag on her cigarette

"And you?" asked Robin softly

Faith paused and glanced down "I didn't care about anything, I did a lot of bad things, and I paid for them"

Robin glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, he wanted to know what she was talking about, but didn't want to pry. "Do you trust her?' he asked carefully.

Faith rolled her eyes "Oh I trust her, I trust her to get us through this…I just don't know who is gonna be there at the end" she sighed, finished her smoke and put it out on the railing "Buffy's….used to…." She sighed "She's used to sacrificing everything so she can save the world…she killed herself so Dawn could live…" at Robin's wide eyed stare she nodded.

Faith shook her head angrily "I just don't think she can do that! Put the girl's lives at risk, putting mine…Angel's team…hell even Angel and Spike" she shook her head "We're all pawns to her queen…"

Robin chuckled and quirked an eyebrow "Sorry…. but you don't seem the chess type"

Faith grinned "Three years in the joint, not much to do…spent a summer learning chess, wasn't half bad either" she paused and looked him in the eye "If you tell anyone I'm going to have to kill you" she smirked

Robin chuckled and shook his head "Duly noted" he muttered before he paused and thought about what she had said some more "So who is the king?" he asked softly

Faith paused and thought about that "The Queen's the most powerful, but when the King falls the game ends" she quirks an eyebrow and looks up at Wood "I'm sure you've worked out who that is, even if he doesn't think it"

Robin paused and then shook his head

Faith smiled "It's Angel, if he falls then Buffy will crumble, she won't be able to cope" she shook his head "And the rest of us will follow"

Robin looked at her in surprise "But…he's just a vampire"

Faith shook her head and got to her feet "Buffy loves him, he loves her" she smirked "And he's always had a knack for trouble" she turned her head and looked out into the street.

"That's…kinda ironic" Robin muttered.

Faith smirked "Isn't it" she whispered as she watched as car pulls into the driveway and Xander, Willow and Cordelia step out of the car "Come-on" she muttered "Xander's home, it's time to get this over with"

xxxxx

Xander, Cordelia and Willow enter the house, followed by Robin and Faith who closes the door behind her. Xander steps into the living room "Oh god" he mutters quiet loudly as he takes in the big banner and the balloons taped to the back wall.

Kennedy shrugged and came up to them to give Willow a warm hug. "We didn't have time to do any more" she told him apologetically before she kissed Willow. Willow smiled at her girlfriend and looked around the room.

Dawn jumps up and gives Xander a big hug as Wes and Gunn both come over to clap him on the back.

Xander tried to smile "That's fine…parties in this house…I normally have to fix something"

Buffy and Fred walk in from the kitchen, they are talking quietly, obviously not realising that Xander was finally home. Buffy looks up and when she spots Xander a huge grin splits across her face, she rushes towards him and gives him a big hug, careful to not use her Slayer strength on him. "Welcome home" she whispers in his ear before she steps back and allows Fred to give Xander her own awkward hug.

"I'm glad you back" Buffy continued "I wanted you to be here for this, I think you'll all be interested in what I just found out"

Willow and Cordy glance at one another in concern; they knew the look Buffy had on her face. The one that said she was going to do whatever it took.

"What did you find out?" Cordelia asked "Was it the files…were they helpful"

"Oh" muttered Buffy, momentarily sidetracked "Yeah, yeah it had information on where Caleb had been, the mayhem he's caused" she shook her head sadly "Spike and Angel went to check it out, I thought it would be a good time for them to work out their issues" she grinned

Cordy's eyes widened "What. You sent Angel and Spike on a mission. Together! They'll kill each other"

"It'll be ok Cordy" Fred piped up "Andrew went with them"

Cordy rolled her eyes "Again I ask. What!"

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest "It's done Cordy, get over it" she snapped.

"So if it's not what's in the files, then what did you find out?" Willow asked softly

Buffy bit her lip "I-it's about the cellar." At Xander's hurt look she raised a hand, palm out, stopping the barrage of comments she knew were coming her way. "Look, I know last night wasn't fun for any of us... but I figured out some things about that place, and I realize now what we have to do." She looks around at everyone, including the potentials in her gaze as well. At the other side of the room Giles gives her a concerned look.

She took a deep breath and smiled "We're going back in."

The whole room was in uproar, Rona and Kennedy were yelling, as was Cordy who walked right up to her and got into Buffy's face. Wesley tried to reason, offering advice in a low voice. Giles crossed his arms over his chest and watched Buffy closely as Faith frowned in anger, keeping her opinions to herself by shear force of will.

In the midst of all this Xander walks past Buffy, further into the living room and sinks down onto the couch, not saying a word.

Finally Buffy raised her voice over the din "Look, I know what you're thinking" she shouted, loud enough to get everyone's attention "But I had a visit at the school today from Caleb." She finished in a quieter voice as everyone fell silent.

Dawn's eyes widened "Buffy, why didn't you…"

"I'm fine. I mean, it wasn't fun, but I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I-I figured something out. He kept making all this noise about the school." Buffy told them all in a low voice.

"The seal again?" Robin asked softly, he hadn't been back to the house since Spike almost killed him, but he knew the seal was the entrance to the Hellmouth.

"Do we need to shut it again?" Willow asked

"No, that just it" Buffy said shaking her head "We've spent all this time worrying about the seal and the Hellmouth. Why isn't Caleb guarding them?" she looked around at the group pleadingly "Why doesn't he have someone there protecting it? Why is he camped out at the vineyard? The bad guys always go where the power is. So if the seal was so important to Caleb and the First, they would be there right now. They're protecting the vineyard or something at the vineyard. I say it's their power, and I say it's time we go in and take it away from them." Her voice rose slightly at the last sentence as she got more and more passionate about what she was talking about. As she finished she took a deep breath and looked around hopefully.

From the couch Xander shakes his head sadly and looks down at the floor. Giles sigh's softly and uncrosses his arms.

Faith is unable to hold her tongue any longer, she can't believe Buffy actually just said that. "Or, the alternative, how 'bout...we don't?" she snapped, looking around at the others who all seemed to be just as concerned as she was.

She shrugged, unused to being under the attention of everyone "I mean, it's a neat theory, B, but I'm not going back in that place, not without proof, and neither should you and neither should they." She swept her hand out, indicating every single person in the room.

"I'm not saying it's gonna be easy." Buffy said softly, trying to placate the group.

"I think Faith had the floor." Robin put in quietly, ignoring the hurt look that flashes across Buffy's face.

Faith looks down, addressing the floor "Maybe it ends OK the way you wanna play it, but maybe it doesn't. And right now, I don't think I want you playin' the odds." She looked up and caught Buffy's eye "It's too risky B, there's to much at stake"

Buffy couldn't believe it, was this the same Faith. Did she actually turn down a chance to have a good fight? "Didn't you come here to fight?" she hissed in a low voice "I thought you would be with me on this?" she muttered quietly

Faith shrugged apologetically, refusing to back down this time "Listen, we're fighters, all of us, but you gotta give me something to fight, something real, not…"

"Ghosts" Wesley muttered softly.

Buffy gave Wes a hurt look "There is something there! I know it!" she told him firmly before looking around at the others

"Maybe" Giles muttered, trying to sooth Buffy as she became more and more upset "But we can't be sure of that, this is a hell of a lot to ask" he whispered

"Too much" Cordelia muttered, putting in her two cents as she looked at Buffy sadly

Buffy looks around herself in confusion "I, I don't understand this" she whispered sadly "For seven years I've kept us safe by doing this, exactly this, making the hard decisions, I sent Angel to hell, I drove Riley away….Glory almost killed me. And now, what-suddenly you're all acting like you can't trust me?" she struggled not to start crying as she looked around, hoping to find some support but instead seeing a sea of faces that showed nothing. Only Fred and Gunn looked like they were actually contemplating what she was saying, and Wesley still looked torn. His new outlook obviously conflicting with his Watcher history of _'research first, fight second'_

Buffy bit her lip "Is that why you sent Angel and Spike away? To ambush me?" she asked

Cordelia rolled her eyes "Oh come on Buffy, this was happening wether or not Angel and Spike were here or not!"

"You know what?" piped up Rona from the couch. "I'm sick to death of always hearing _Angel this and Angel that, and oh Spike is good now_. This isn't about those vampires, this is about you. You're being reckless!"

"What?" muttered Buffy in surprise, taking a step back and looking around with wide eyes.

"You are" Rona continued "I don't even know you, and I can tell. You are so obsessed with beating Caleb; you are willing to jump into any plan without thinking. Do you even care about any of us at all?"

Buffy shook her head "Of course I care, that's why I'm doing this! This is a chance for us to beat him once and for all"

"Yeah, well, that's not how we feel" Kennedy told her

Willow places her hand on Kennedy's shoulder "Kennedy…" she whispered softly.

Kennedy turns and narrows her eyes "Why are you always standing up for her" she snapped angrily

Willow ducks her head "I'm not" she whispered. As Buffy gasps softly Willow looks up at her best friend sadly "I just think, that with everything that's happened, I…I'm worried about your judgement" she whispered

Buffy looks away, trying not to let Willows words get to her. She had to keep strong, she knew what she was doing, was the right thing. "Look, I wish this could be different, I really do. But it's the hard truth, there has to be a single voice. You need someone to issue orders and be reckless sometimes and not take your feelings into account. You need someone to lead you." She pleads looking around, trying to get them to understand.

"And it's automatically you?" Anya asks softly, calmly as she looks up and catches Buffy's gaze "You really do think you're better then we are"

"No, I…"

"But we don't know. We don't know if you're actually better. I mean, you came into the world with certain advantages, sure. I mean, that's the legacy." Anya shakes her head "But you didn't earn it. You didn't work for it. You've never had anybody come up to you and say you deserve these things more than anyone else. They were just handed to you. So that doesn't make you better than us. It makes you luckier than us." Her voice was soft

"I chose" Cordelia interrupted softly, tearing her gaze away from Xander and looking straight at Buffy "I chose to have these visions, to help Angel fight the good Fight. Angel chose his redemption, so did Faith" she rolled her eyes "Hell even Wesley chose not to be a pompous fool and actually learn to fight…"

"Thankyou Cordy" Wes muttered under his breath

Cordelia ignored him and continued "Fred chose not to be a victim anymore; she got us out of Lorne's dimension…"

"And I would have been dead at thirteen if I hadn't learnt to fight" Gunn finished

Cordy raised her eyebrows at Buffy "We all chose this, you didn't. Why should you lead?" she didn't want to have to say it, she respected Buffy. The blonde Slayer normally did the right thing. But in this instance the seer thought Buffy was being reckless, Angel and Spike weren't here, the two strongest fighters after Buffy herself.

Rona, Wesley and Gunn were still injured fairly badly, she still didn't trust Faith and Xander…he had lost an eye. Despite her being over him a long time ago it still hurt, and she couldn't forgive Buffy for putting one of her best and oldest friends in that type of danger.

Buffy glared at her "I've gotten us this far."

"But not without a price." Xander whispered, opening his mouth for the first time. He didn't even bother to look up, keeping his gaze on the floor. Dawn, sitting next to him and holding his hand.

"Xander…" Buffy whispered painfully

Xander shook his head sadly "I'm trying to see your point here, Buff... but I guess it must be a little bit to my left... 'cause I just don't see it. How is this possibly going to work?"

"Look, I'm willing to talk strategy, Ok, I'll hear suggestions on how to break this down, but this is the plan. We have to be together on this or we will fail again."

"We are clearly demonstrating that we are not together on this!" Wesley pointed out reasonably, leaning back against the wall.

"It's as far from together as you can get" Cordelia informed them helpfully

"Which is why you have to fall in line! I'm still in charge here."

"And why is that, exactly?" Rona asked softly

"Because I'm the Slayer."

"And isn't Faith a Slayer, too?" Wesley asked, quirking an eyebrow. Cordelia looks at him in shock; she didn't expect Wes to be so passionate about this.

Faith too wasn't expecting this and she held up her hands as she was caught off guard "What? Whoa, whoa, whoa. So not what I meant! I'm not in charge Wes, you know how well I do with authority figures! I think B here needs to just...chill out for a little bit, take a siesta or something. But I'm not the one you want."

"Maybe we need a vote..." Rona pointed out "To see who wants Faith to have a turn in charge."

"No." snapped Buffy

"No, what?"

"No. You don't get to vote until I've had my chance to pal around, you know, get everybody drunk. See, I didn't think this was a popularity contest. I should have equal time to bake you cookies, braid your hair…"

"Learn their names?" Wesley whispered softly

Buffy glares at her former watcher, then she turns and looks at Faith, a look of pure anger on her face. "You come in here, take everything that I have... You did it before. Did you tell them that? Did you tell them how you used to kill people for fun? Hey, you guys think that's nifty?" she shouted

"Buffy, that's enough!" shouted Giles, knowing that despite her past Faith had paid for what she did, and she didn't deserve to be reminded of that fact over and over again.

"I didn't come here to take anything away from you" Faith told Buffy softly, trying to keep her temper in check "But I'm not gonna be your little lapdog, either. I came here to beat the other guy, to do right, however it works. I don't know if I can lead. But the real question is...can you follow?"

"So we vote" Robin added

"Wait. Guys…" Buffy looks around, Anya has her arms crossed over her chest and is staring back at her with pursed lips. Willow looks away, refusing to meet her eyes. "I can't watch you just throw away everything that… I know I'm right about this. I just need a little…." She sighs, unable to finish the sentence she was about to say "I can't stay here and watch her lead you into some disaster." She finishes instead

Dawn stands up and walks over "Then you can't stay here. Buffy, I love you, but you were right" she whispers softly "We have to be together on this. You can't be a part of it." Buffy blinks her eyes in disbelief but Dawn soldiers on "So I need you to leave. I'm sorry, but this is my house, too."

Buffy looks around in shock, noticing the look on everyone's face. Then she nods slowly, turns and walks out the front door.

Rona smirks as Buffy leaves "Ding dong, the witch is dead." She hisses angrily

"Shut your mouth" Dawn snaps at her angrily

xxxxx

Buffy hurries down the front steps, desperately whipping tear streaks from her cheeks. She hears the door open and close behind her and glances back. Faith is standing on the porch; she walks down the steps and comes to stand beside Buffy in the middle of the lawn. "Hey" Faith whispers "Look, I swear, I didn't want it to go down like that…" she began looking at Buffy in concern

"Don't" Buffy whispered sternly

"I mean it, I…"

"I know" Buffy whispered, looking away "But don't be afraid to lead them. Wether you wanted it or not their lives are yours now. It's only gong get harder, protect them" she looks up at Faith "Lead them…"

She turns away and starts to walk down the street, wrapping her arms around her and looking down at her feet as she walks into the night. Faith watches her go, her own face streaked with tears as she watches Buffy turn away from them.

_What have we done?_ She thought to herself sadly.

**A/N: Ok, well I hope you are not all disappointed that I still included this scene. I thought it was a pivotal point in Buffy's life that a Slayer still works alone. Plus, it mean's Angel can go and comfort her in the next chapter! Hehe. A lot of what happened in that last scene I took from the Transcript, I don't want you to think I wrote it all myself! Lastly, I hope you all enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think.**

**xxxx**

**Lia**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I am very, very sorry for the wait on this. But RL has been so hectic at the moment, I have 6 months left on my course and then I am DONE! So that has been taking up a lot of my time lately. If any of you have any questions about this feel free to send a PM. I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have.**

**I do not know when the next chapter will be up. This chapter is currently un-betaed, but I am in the process of getting this whole story done.**

It's Always You

Chapter 24

Angel, Spike and Andrew made their way back to Sunnydale fairly quickly, the phrase _It is for her alone to wield_ still fresh in their minds. On the highway Angel put his foot down, really opening up the big engine and flying down the road at a speed that was faster then anyone should drive on the road. Andrew clutched at the car door in terror, his eyes as wide as saucers. Spike lounged in the passenger seat, looking amused as he smoked yet another cigarette "Anxious to get back are we?" he drawled

Angel glanced at Spike and then eased off the accelerator a little bit "I'm worried about Buffy" he muttered "I can't help but think something has gone wrong".

Spike frowned "Everyone else is there, no way will Red or Charlie Boy let anything happen to her"

Angel sighed, "Yeah, you're right"

"And Faith is there" Andrew piped up "She's a Slayer"

"Yeah" Angel muttered "She is…"

"Do you think this thing is meant for Faith?" Andrew asked softly.

Angel and Spike glanced at each other before Angel shook his head "No" he muttered "It's for Buffy"

"How can you be sure?"

"Buffy is a leader, and despite her strength Faith isn't, she is too concerned with what people think, to influenced by those around her to be a good leader." He shrugged "And Buffy is stronger and much more focused then Faith is"

Spike nodded in agreement.

"Oh" muttered Andrew. He looked down for a moment thinking and then glanced up again "I'm bored. Can we play _I spy_?" Angel sighed again as Spike just rolled his eyes.

xxxxx

Back at the Summers house tension still filled the room, Dawn is sitting in the corner, crying silently, unable to believe that she had actually made Buffy leave the house. Cordelia is sitting beside her and is talking to her softly. Giles and some of the potentials were still arguing, Wesley and Faith were adding their own opinions in every now and then.

Kennedy had her arms crossed over her chest angrily. "What I'm saying is that now we're in charge of ourselves, if we want to fight we can, if we want to…"

"Ok" interrupted Faith "Let's try not to freak out, we get it!"

Kennedy sighed "All I'm saying is now that Buffy's not here, we finally have some say in how and when we lose our necks."

Wesley coughed "Maybe you don't have to be so blunt about decapitation, it really is a lot messier then it looks in the movies"

"No" Anya stood up and gestured towards the girls "let them speak. We're all on death's door, repeatedly ringing the doorbell like maniacal girl scouts trying to make quota!"

"Hey!" Fred said angrily "I used to be a girl scout, I loved those cookies"

Xander shifted in his seat and tried not to wince as his eye throbbed with pain. He needed to take more painkillers but he didn't want to ask anyone to get them for him. "You know, I'm thinking that everyone here shouldn't have a say."

"We just have to find some way of having constructive dialogue without going completely bonkers." Giles muttered

"Oh" piped up Amanda enthusiastically "Do you know the parliamentary procedure? 'Cause that's a convenient way of organizing…"

"To late" Cordelia muttered under her breath "Everyone is already mad!"

Kennedy scowled "I just wonder if those of us who have been here longer should have more of a say." She looked around pointedly

Robin cleared his throat "Maybe we should break down into small groups so it wouldn't be so chaotic. Faith, what do you think?"

"When I was involved with the Model UN, we found the parliamentary procedure to be a total lifesaver." Amanda told them all, continuing with her explanation "For example, once when I was Uruguay, or…anyway, one of those "U" countries, it was like here, only we had this system which allowed us to organize our conversation…"

As she continued to talk Cordelia rolled her eyes and ignored Amanda, she leaned down to whisper in Dawn's ear "Buffy's going to be ok, really. She's strong; sometimes she just has to learn to do things by herself. And none of us particularly want to go back into that vineyard after what happened to Xander"

"I know" Dawn whispered back "I didn't either, but it doesn't make me feel any better" she sniffed and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Ok, you guys!" yelled Willow loudly, trying to let herself be heard over the din. "I think we're wasting time arguing about how to argue!" she pointed out

Faith raised her hands in the air "Everyone, listen to me. Chill. All right? It's been a long night, and I don't know about you, but I'm wiped. Maybe we should catch some sleep and figure all this out in the morning…."

"Do we really have time to waste?" Kennedy snapped

"Look, I understand you guys are wicked stressed. Frankly, our situation blows. We've got to stay cool. That's the only way we're going to get through this. Can everyone handle that?"

Vi, who had been quiet up until then spoke up "Yeah...yeah...we'll get some rest and then tomorrow, things won't seem so…"

Suddenly all the lights in the house went out, plunging the whole place into darkness. Everyone jumped and a few of the potentials screamed and gasped in fright.

"What the hell just happened" Rona shouted

"Stay calm everyone" Wesley yelled "The lights went out, that's all"

"I'll get some candles" Fred offered, getting up and making her way into the kitchen.

"I'll go check the fuse box" Gunn announced

"Don't bother" Cordelia told him, as she turned around in her seat and peered out the window "The entire street just went out"

"Meaning?" asked Kennedy as Fred walked back into the room holding a lighted candle in each hand. She sat them down on the table and looked over.

"We're the last one's here" muttered Wesley "Everyone else has left town"

The group fell silent "I think I'm freaking out" Vi muttered softly.

"Ok" Faith took a deep breath and began to finally take charge "What do we know?"

"That all the evil in town wants us dead?" offered Cordy

Faith nodded slowly "Ok, ok…so we have the First and his right hand man, the Beast…"

"Those Uber vamps" put in Dawn helpfully

"And don't forget the Bringers "Xander asked

Faith nodded again "The Bringers are the weakest link…maybe…maybe we could kidnap one?" she looked around.

Everyone paused "And then what?" asked Cordelia "Make it talk?" Faith nodded and Cordelia thought about that for a second. She glanced at Wes and Gunn and then shrugged "It would help us get some more information…"

"How are we gonna capture one if they don't want to be found?" Robin asked

"Bait" announced Faith with a smirk

"Oh good" Cordelia smiled "So which potential is the best damsel material?" she smirked "Strong enough to fight, but still vulnerable looking…"

Everyone paused and then they all turned simultaneously and looked Kennedy, the strongest potential and the most capable of defending herself. ennedy tensed as she noticed everyone's attention was suddenly on her "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" she snapped crossing her arms over her chest "This is so totally unfair!"

xxxxx

A group of Bringers, welding torches and pick-axes hack into the stone wall of a large cave under the vineyard. Caleb and the First look on, the Beast stood a few feet behind them, watching the goings-on with little interest.

The First was again in Buffy's form, and it didn't look pleased "I was hoping you'd bring me some better news" it whispered

"And I wish I had some" Caleb answered mildly.

The First frowned and turned its attention back to the Bringers "Is this going to do anything?" it asked "Or is all of this just to make the Bringers sweat?" it paused and thought for a moment "Do Bringers even sweat?"

Caleb paused before he answered "Actually" he muttered "I think they pant, like dogs" he answered in a completely serious tone "And I don't know if this is going to do any good, but we have to try everything"

He turned his head and nodded towards the Beast "I'm just glad our friend is still wearing that amulet, this permanent midnight is doing wonders for my boys…"

The First frowned, unamused "You realise what will happen if the Slayer and her girls get it, don't you?" it snapped

"They won't" Caleb said with conviction

The First turned its head and looked Caleb in the eye "That's right, they won't" it turned and walked away, calling over its shoulder "Because you're going to kill all of them and everyone they know"

Caleb smirked "Hallelujah" he whispered

xxxxx

Kennedy sighed angrily, looked down at the ground and slowly walked down the alley alone; she pouted and struggled not to look up. They told her she needed to appear meek, and she was never one to show weakness. She didn't even have a weapon.

As she reached the end of the alley a Bringer comes up behind her, wielding a glittering silver knife. He raised the knife up above his head as Kennedy pretended that she hadn't sensed him and continued to look ahead.

Suddenly a lasso comes flying out of the darkness, thrown by Faith, it wrapped itself around the Bringers neck and pulled him to the ground.

Wes and Gunn raced over from their hiding place and quickly grabbed the Bringer. Gunn knocked him out with a blow to the temple as Wes started tying his arms behind his back. Faith appeared, rolling up the rope and looked down at the Bringer in contempt. "Lets get back" she muttered.

Kennedy managed to smile "I've never been bait, it's scarier then I thought it would be"

Wes smirked "You did well. Your performance as a disgruntled minion was spot on"

Kennedy frowned then "I'm going to take that as a compliment" she muttered dryly

Gunn laughed and helped Wes haul the Bringer to its feet. "Don't worry girl, we had your back"

"Yeah, well…I'm just glad you guys have great timing" she rubbed the back of her neck "That was kind of to close for comfort"

xxxxx

When Faith, Giles, Wes and Gunn arrived back at the Summers house they found that Angel's convertible was already parked out front. Wes and Gunn glanced at each other and quickly hurry inside, dragging the Bringer in with them.

They run into the house to find Angel and Spike standing in the living room. Xander, Willow, Lorne, Cordelia and Fred are trying to calm the two vampires down. Both of whom are looking pretty upset. Angel was frantically pacing the living room, wearing a hole in the carpet, while Spike just stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Angel's head turned around when he hears them come in. His eyes flash angrily "What is going on?" he asked them harshly, as he struggles to keep his voice low.

Faith moved around Wes and Gunn, coming into the living room and standing in front of Angel, she bit her lip "Buffy isn't here" she whispered

Angel and Spike both tensed in anger "What do you mean she isn't here?" Spike asked softy, his voice low and dangerous.

Tension filled the air and despite herself Faith shifted on her feet, acutely aware that there were two, very old, very powerful vampires standing in front of her.

"Angel, please" whispered Cordelia from the other side of the room "Calm down" she pleaded.

Angel ignored the distressed seer "Faith" he growled angrily "What's going on?"

Faith shook her head, struggling with her Slayer instincts as she licked her lips nervously "She's gone" she told him sadly

Angel blinked, snarled and turned his head to look at Spike. Both vampires share a quick glance before they both turn and fix their gaze on Faith "What happened?" Angel hissed angrily through his teeth.

Faith told him, mentioned Buffy's recklessness, the fact she wanted to go back to the vineyard and all of their concern. She bit her lip and looked Angel in the eye, she was dreading this part "And then we asked her to leave" she whispered softly

Angel turned away, a soft snarl coming from his throat "What the hell were you thinking" he yelled as he turned back to her, his eyes flashing yellow briefly.

Cordelia and Fred both jump as he raised his voice, Lorne winced as the shout hurt his sensitive ears.

Giles cleared his throat "You can't expect those girls to follow her into every reckless situation"

Angel turned his head and stared at Giles angrily "If it wasn't for Buffy we would already be dead" he snapped harshly.

Everyone froze, Angel looked around one last time before he stalked past Faith and the others and angrily rushed out of the front door, slamming it behind him.

In shock, everyone stood rooted to the spot, not expecting Angel to leave the house in such an angry state. Faith bit her lip "Shit" she muttered "Now he's pissed"

Giles sighed and took off his glasses, cleaning them vigorously "So did you find anything?" he asked Spike.

The blonde vampire was looking toward the window, contemplating going after Angel and seeing how Buffy was doing. Even though he knew he wouldn't be welcomed. He glanced over at Giles and nodded "Yeah we did, ominous warnings, foreign languages…" he shook his head and headed into the kitchen.

Giles sighed again as Wesley and Gunn glance nervously at each other. Wes grabbed a chair from the dining room and they finally set about securing the Bringer to the chair.

As he wrapped the rope tightly around the Bringers torso, Wesley notices something intriguing about the Bringer "He's dumb." he announced in a surprised voice.

The others look at him as Giles rolled his eyes "Of course." he muttered

Faith frowned in confusion as Gunn looked annoyed "Well what were you expecting? A rocket scientist" he snapped

"No" muttered Wes shaking his head "Dumb, as in mute"

Faith's eyebrows rose "Someone ripped out his tongue?" she asked in shock

Wes knelt down beside the Bringer and pried his mouth open "More like cut it out" he said as he winced and moved away.

Gunn wrinkled his nose "That's nasty"

Robin and the rest of the group nod in agreement.

Cordelia holds up her hands "Let me just say Ewww! Why would someone do that?"

Spike appeared in the doorway, a warm mug of freshly heated blood in his hands "Standard torture technique, you should ask Angel sometime" he quirked an eyebrow and took a sip from his mug "Someone didn't want him telling secrets"

Wes frowned "Well, this certainly complicates matters" he muttered to himself.

"Hey..." exclaimed Dawn "I've been reading this old Turkish spell book. There's an old conjuration that the ancient Turks used to communicate with the dying…"

"Point?" snapped Cordelia and she placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh… yeah. Um, so the spell is used to communicate with people who can't talk. Um, like if a person was dying, this spell would let them say their good-byes or, you know, gripe about how nobody came to visit them. Would this help us with Mr. No-Tongue?" she asked in a rush as she looked around.

Wes and Giles glance at one another "I think that could work" the older Watcher smiled and Dawn sighed in relief.

Willow nodded "I'll get some ingredients together" she said.

xxxxx

A few minutes later Willow comes down from upstairs, and opened the book in her hands. In a bowl on the living room table placed in front of her is a handful of herbs and some incense that is burning slowly "Speak to us" she chanted, reading from the book

"Maybe I should rough him up a little" Spike muttered with a smirk

"Shut up" everyone snapped. Cordelia rolled her eyes at him as Gunn tried to hide his grin, he actually liked the blonde vampire, the dude was annoying but at least he knew how to have a laugh.

Willow sighed softly in disappointment when nothing happened "I don't know guys. That should have worked" she looked up in concern and turned her head to stare at the Bringer. He wasn't speaking at all.

Spike is still standing in the doorway, his face completely impassive. When he started talking it is in a strange monotone, his voice completely free from emotion "I am a drone in the mind that is evil…"

"Oh my god" muttered Cordy in exasperation as she turned her head around to glare at the blonde vampire "What are you on?" she snapped

"Shut up Spike" added Faith

"I say I'm part of the great darkness" Spike continued with his monotone, not acknowledging them at all.

"Wow, Somebody needs a reality check" Cordelia muttered

"Or a muzzle." Xander added

Wes frowned "Wait" he told them, holding up his hand.

"I'm only a fragment of the we. We work as one to serve the First" Spike continued

With wide eyes Cordelia and Gunn quickly step away from the vampire. Gunn took Fred's hand and Xander stepped up next to Cordelia and Dawn. Wes, Giles and Willow all take a step back and face Spike as he passively stood in the doorway, his eyes dull and unfocused.

"Ok, what do you do for the First?" Willow asked softly

Spike is staring straight ahead, his body completely still. It was unnerving "We work to prepare for the inevitable battle" he told them evenly, not an ounce of emotion showing on his face.

Wesley moved quickly, grabbing a knife that is lying on the table and pressing it against the Bringers throat "How? Tell me exactly what the Bringers are doing"

Cordelia sighed "He can't see the knife Wesley, give it up"

"We can feel the knife" Spike murmured "We attend to the needs of the infinite evil. We exterminate girls and destroy the legacy of the Slayer. We build an arsenal beneath the dirt. We obey the commands of our teacher Caleb"

"Whoa, whoa" muttered Xander holding out his hands "Wait. Could we go back to the dirt thing?"

"What are you talking about?" Cordelia asked in confusion

"We build weapons to prepare for the coming war... at the farthest edge of town. We are everywhere. We are like the ocean's waves. We watch your efforts and are not scared. We will laugh at you as you die." Spike announced without an ounce of emotion, that would normally have been present on his face if he said something like that.

"So Buffy was right?" Dawn whispered dejectedly. The look on Faith's face is one of horror and regret. Nobody knew what to say.

Wesley frowned and then scowled, angry at himself for not believing Buffy in the first place. This wasn't the first time he had betrayed his Slayer. He shook his head "We're not going to get anything more out of him now" he muttered before he quickly stepped forward and slits the Bringers throat. The Bringer immediately goes limp.

Spike jerked, his head comes up and his face shifts briefly in reflex as he takes a step back "Bloody hell!" he snapped shaking his head "Warn me before you do something like that, what if that had…magically decapitated me or something" he yelled

Everyone rolled there eyes. "I think you're safe" muttered Wes.

Giles looked thoughtful "Xander, could you grab some maps of the area. We need to find a subterranean space large enough to house an armoury." Xander nodded and headed off.

Everyone else turned around and busied themselves with other things. Gunn and Wes start untying the Bringer, intent of burying him in the back yard.

Spike continued to stand in the doorway; he raised his hand and massaged his throat. "Bloody hell" he muttered "I need a drink"

xxxxx

It didn't take Angel very long at all until he found Buffy. She was holed up in a small house a couple of blocks away from the high school. He followed her scent and stopped in the doorway, curiously there was no barrier blocking his entrance. He stepped over the threshold, walked down the hall and up the rickety staircase. He followed his nose to the bedroom and stood in the doorway "Nobody lives here now, I can walk right in" he told her softly.

Buffy turned her head, looking unsurprised at his entrance. _Of course_, though Angel, she was waiting for me, knowing that I was going to find her eventually.

He stepped into the room and walked over to her, biting his lip as he contemplates his options before he sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to touch her. He sat there for a few minutes, just watching her silently "Don't you want to know what I found" he asked her softly

Buffy shook her head "What's the point, we're not going to win, nobody trusts me anymore" finally the mask of calm broke and she looked away, her face crumpling as she started to cry.

Angel made a distressed sound in the back of his throat, scooted across the bed and wrapped his arms protectively around her before Buffy could even react. She blinked and started to cry in abandon, resting her hands on his shoulders as she buried her face against his solid chest.

Angel soothed her softly, smoothing her hair and holding her tight. It didn't escape his notice that he had been in Buffy's position just a couple of day's earlier. How things have changed he thought sadly.

After a little while Buffy pulled back and wiped at her eyes "You don't think I'm reckless do you?" she asked.

Angel paused, gathered his thoughts and choosing his words carefully. "Not normally" he whispered "But sometimes you do tend to act before you think things through"

"I just want to win" she said "And if that means being a little reckless every now and then…" she bit her lip and looked up at him "Is that really a bad thing?"

Angel shook his head "I'm here now because you're reckless" he whispered stroking her hair. "So is Dawn, so is everyone else. We all would have died years ago if it wasn't for you"

Buffy looked down "But they kicked me out…of my own house!"

Angel sighed "The're scared and Faith isn't like you, she struggles making those hard decisions. If it was just her she would be in without hesitation, but she struggles with being responsible for other people, you know she does" he shook his head "I don't think she meant for this to happen…"

"I know…she's changed a lot since I saw her last, she wants to help now…" she sighed "It's the others; Kennedy, Rona they don't realise I'm doing this for them…"

"They are young, and stupid" he smirked "And well… we'll just have to show them won't we" he paused and decided it is a great time to change the subject "Spike and I found something at the Mission, an inscription in the stone wall…"

Buffy looked up, her curiosity and concern getting the better of her, Angel smiled. He started to explain what they had seen and Buffy's eyed widened "She? But that means…"

"The Slayer?" Angel asked before he nodded, "Yeah… Spike and I figured that as well…"

Buffy looked down "I knew it; I knew there was something we were missing…"

Angel asked her what she meant and she explained how Caleb had been talking up the importance of the seal when she had seen him at the school. Even though the Bringers and the Beast were all at the vineyard.

Angel nodded his head in agreement "Diversion techniques" he muttered "Oldest trick in the book"

Buffy sighed "So what are we going to do?" she asked him softly

While they had been talking they had continued to hold each other. Buffy was sitting in Angel's lap, her head against his chest as he stroked her hair. Angel shrugged "It's not going anywhere, how about you wait and rest"

Buffy nodded and moved lying back down on the bed. She patted the space beside her and Angel froze for a moment. He had, had his soul back for a couple of day's now, he was still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that he no longer had to worry about the curse. When Buffy glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow he sighed, managing a small smile before he lay down on the other side of the bed facing her. Buffy watched him for a couple of seconds then she leaned forward, glanced into his eyes and kissed him.

Angel's eyes opened wide as Buffy's lips moved across his before she leaned back and smiled at him. "You don't need to be afraid anymore, Willow got rid of the curse, your soul is permanent"

Angel nodded slowly "I know, it's just…hard to wrap my mind around the fact I don't have to worry about it any more"

Buffy smirked "That's a good thing"

Angel chuckled softly, and reached out and placed his palm on her hip. He smirked and Buffy shivered at the look in his dark chocolate eyes.

Angel sighed again, reluctantly pulling away and rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. "It's a very good thing…being here with you…" he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye "I'm just sorry it's at the expense of another apocalypse…"

Buffy snorted and wriggled across the bed to him, putting her head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist. She tilted her head up and Angel smiled. He bent his head and started kissing her softly, Buffy sighed and pulled herself up, leaning over him. Angel laughed and put his hands on her hips as she threw one leg over him and sat on his waist.

Angel grinned and ran his hand through her hair, Buffy's breathing started coming in short patted breaths, as she put her hands on his shirt and started fumbling at the buttons in her haste to pull it off.

Angel grabbed her hands and pushed her gently back as he sat up. Buffy managed to get his shirt out of his pants as Angel pulled back from the kiss and raised his arms over his head so Buffy could pull his shirt off. As soon as his arms were free he wrapped them around her waist again, his mouth quickly finding hers again. Buffy gasped desperately and wriggled under his touch as she started grinding herself down into the crotch of his pants.

Angel's eyes rolled back with lust as he groaned with need and put his hand on Buffy's waist, slipped them under her sweater and moved the material up. Buffy smirked and mirrored his actions, raising her arms and letting Angel pull her sweater off and throw it to the floor. Leaving her sitting in his lap, wearing her jeans and a pink lacy bra. Angel let his gaze flicker down over her body, his memories from when he was Liam still fresh in his mind.

The night of her 17th birthday was no longer his only memory. He could remember the last time he had seen her like this, in her room making love. As he did he couldn't help but make comparisons to the woman she was now, against the girl she had been back then. She was thinner now, the bones of her collarbone sticking out like they hadn't before, her breasts were also a little smaller, her waist dwarfed by his large palms as he placed them on her hips.

Buffy smirked at him, reached behind herself and unhooked her bra. Slipping it of her shoulder she held it by the end of one finger, twirling it around sexily before she threw it across the room. Angel moaned low in his throat, a desperate, strangled sound and bent his head down to kiss her breasts. Buffy laughed playfully and ran her fingers in his hair, throwing her head back and gasping every now and then as Angel's lips and tongue moved over her flesh.

She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back, his eyes were dark with desire as he smirked and then licked his lips. Buffy smiled, kissed him quickly and then ducked her head. She trailed kissed down over his chest. She flicked her tongue over his nipple and he grunted.

The corner of Buffy's mouth twitched in a smile as she continued to kiss him. Her hands moved over his body, down his chest to his pants, she put one of her palms against the front of his jeans and slowly rubbed him through the fabric. Angel's eyes flashed golden for a second as he briefly lost control. He grabbed her arms and before she had realised what was happening she was on her back, her head nestled on the pillow's as Angel leaned over her, staring down at her with dark chocolate eyes.

She sucked in a deep breath and Angel smiled a slow lazy curve of his lip. He bent down and kissed her softly. Buffy tried to deepen the kiss by wrapping an arm around his neck but he wouldn't let her, pulling away and grinning down at her with a wicked glint in his eye.

He put his hands at the front of her jeans and slowly undid them. Buffy made an impatient sound in the back of her throat but Angel just gave her a look, shaking his head slowly and Buffy sighed, annoyed.

He pulled her jeans off, quickly followed by her panties. Leaving her completely naked on the bed. Buffy looked up and smiled. He was sitting between her knees, his hand slowly massaging her thigh as he looked her over. Eventually his eyes met hers and he smiled "I love you" Buffy whispered as she shifted her hips slightly. Angel's gaze didn't move from hers "I love you always" he whispered and Buffy smiled back at him.

He moved forward, getting on his hand and knees and kissing his way up her thigh. Buffy sighed and arched her back, a small smile on her face as his talented lips moved over her skin. She placed her hands on his shoulder and massaged them slowly. Angel's lips and tongue continued to move across her skin. She gasped as he moved between her thighs and groaned desperately. "Angel, Angel" she chanted softly "Oh…Angel…"

Angel chuckled softly and moved his mouth away from her flesh, moving up her flat stomach he kissed the sensitive silky skin under her breasts. Buffy gasped again and wrapped her legs around his waist. It was at this moment that she realised that Angel still had his pant's on. Her eyes opened wide with disbelief and she groaned in frustration.

She put her hands on the front of his pants, grabbed his belt and fumbled to undo it. Angel groaned as her palm rubbed against his raging hard on. He shifted, placed his hands over hers and helped her with his belt. When it was open he pushed his pants over his hips and rolled slightly so he could kick them off.

As soon as they were off Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards her, kissed his mouth and wrapping her legs back around his waist. Angel gasped, reached between them and opened her with a finger. Buffy moaned and arched into his touch. Her hands trailed over his skin, scratching his back, gripping his shoulders tightly.

She moved her hands down his back and over his hips, slipping them between his legs and started stroking him slowly. Glancing up at her Angel looked deep into her eyes, not breaking eye contact; he put his hands back on her hips, pulled her body even closer to his and posited himself at her entrance. Buffy moved her hands to his hips and slowly pushed herself towards him, impaling herself on his quivering member. Angel met her movements, rocking his hips forward, he moved slowly at first, letting her adjust to his movements and size. But Buffy was giving as good as she got, moving her hips and squeezing her muscles around him every time he pushed back inside. It was quickly undoing both of their control.

Angel started moving faster and faster, Buffy gasped and then screamed, her voice chanting in a higher and higher pitch "Ohhh…Angel!" she screamed "Oh…yes" Angel grunted every time he pushed himself all the way inside her, Buffy's strong Slayer muscles quivering around him.

Suddenly Buffy through her head back, her senses coming to a fever pitch. She screamed, her muscles clenching around him. Angel grunted, thrust himself inside her and came, spilling his dead seed into her. Buffy gasped and clutched at his shoulder, riding out the waves of pleasure as Angel did the same. He collapsed on top of her sucked in an unneeded breath and rolled over so he was lying next to her keeping his arms tightly around her. Buffy sighed, glanced at him and smiled as she closed her eyes, feeling sleepy and numb.

Angel watched her for a second, raised his arm and slowly pushed her hair back from his face. Then he put his arm back around her and closed his eyes.

xxxxx

Back at the Summers house the dead Bringer had been disposed of. Dawn, Fred and Cordelia were down in the living room talking and chatting. The potentials were upstairs asleep; Willow and Kennedy were in their room, alone, while Xander and Anya were in the kitchen talking.

Faith left the kitchen, munching on some chips as she walked down the hall and up to the bedrooms. She steps into Buffy's room, where she had been bunking and stopped in the doorway, her eyes widening in shock.

The Mayor was sitting on the bed. He looked up when she walked in and smiled goofily at her "Hey there's my little firecracker!"

Faith's eyes narrowed as she recovered from her shock. The Mayor was dead, buried well beneath the high school, he was also now a giant demon snake... so how could he be here talking to her. Then she remembered what Buffy and the others had told her, that the First, the Big Bad they were facing could only assume the form of someone who had died.

She hadn't had the pleasure of meeting the First head on yet, it had been focusing it's attention on both the vampires and Buffy. Obviously she had moved up in the world.

"Shut up" she hissed, taking a step into the room and shoving the rest of the chips into her mouth and chewing them angrily.

The Mayor laughed "Well, gosh." He grinned "I think, you know, a "_hello_" or a "_nice to see you_" might be a little more welcome. It's the end of humanity, Faith…" he shakes his head, admonishing her "…not the end of courtesy."

"You're wasting your time. I know who you are, what you are. You can't fool me." she snapped at him.

"Yeah. Yeah." He nods slowly and looks at Faith "Nobody's explained to you how this works, have they?" He stood up from the bed and started pacing across the room "You see... I am part of the First, as you kids call it, but I'm also me, Richard Wilkins III, late mayor and founder of Sunnydale. Here. I'll prove it to you" he stopped his pacing and turned towards her, spreading his arms in a peaceful gesture

"Ask me a question only I know the answer to. Something like..." he laughed heartily "Where did I hide the moon pies in my office? Or... who was my favourite character in little women? Meg" he laughed and nodded slowly at the look on Faith's face, mistaking her confusion for disbelief "I know. I know. Most people guess Beth, but Meg, she's such a proper young lady. Remember when Jo burned her hair?" he sighed wistfully.

"I know what you're doing" Faith told him angrily, looking right into his eyes "And it's not going to work" she turned and walked away "But feel free to keep talking, 'cause, hell, I could listen to you yap all night!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Language! You're a leader now. You keep throwing the "h-e-double hockey sticks" around; pretty soon, the girls are going to pick up on it. Then what?" he asked, completely serious.

Faith stopped her pacing and crossed her arms over her chest "You let me worry about the girls." She told him angrily

"Of course. Of course. You're doing a great job with them, by the way. Much better than Buffy ever did. You were smart to kick her out." He smirked

Faith cringed, looking at the floor she shook her head "That's not what we…" she sighed "Buffy got them this far…" she glanced up at him

The Mayor raised his eyebrows in disbelief, not believing her "Why are you protecting her?" he asked softly "You think she cares about you? She nearly killed you, Faith."

"It's different now." She whispered, her voice soft

The Mayor walked right up to Faith and stopped in front of her. He put his hands on his hips "No matter what you do, Buffy will always see you as a killer, not as a person. And now you have what she so desperately wants: the respect of these girls. All she needs is an excuse, and she'll finish what she started when she stuck that knife in your belly" He points at the spot and Faith follows his gaze, remembering with vivid clarity the feel of her beloved knife sliding deep into her skin. She glanced back up at the Mayor, looked into his soulless eyes and shivered.

"You stay on guard, Faith. Buffy's dangerous. If you're not careful, she'll destroy you." He whispered his voice deceptively empathetic. Then he shrugged and grinned "I'm just saying"

Faith didn't answer; instead she forcefully took a step back and looked away, trying to ignore the Mayor as he stood right in front of her. He had been evil, she knew he had. But he had also been the closest thing to a father, a friend she had ever had. Even now, after all these years she could count the number of friends on one hand. The Mayor, Angel, Beth in the joint, possibly Wes, and after these last weeks maybe even Gunn. To hear that Buffy was just looking for the perfect moment to get rid of her played with Faith's vulnerable emotions, she felt like a helpless child again, cowering from her mothers rage, not a Slayer.

The Mayor smirked, knowing her was getting to the dark slayer and enjoying every minute of it "Deep down, you always wanted Buffy to accept you, to love you even. Why do you think that is?" he asked quietly.

Faith glared at him "What? You a shrink now?" she scoffed

"You keep looking for love and acceptance from these people, these friends of yours, but you're never gonna find it. The truth is, nobody will ever love you. Not the way I love you." He told her, pacing in front of her.

Faith froze "Get out." She snapped angrily

"They'll forever see you as a killer."

"I said get out!" she screamed

"I'll always be with you, firecracker, in everything you do." He murmured before he disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"Faith?" Robin whispered reaching out and grabbing her shoulder

Faith gasped startled, and whips around, grabbing Robin by the neck and slamming him into the wall. Her eyes widen when she finally realised what she had done and she quickly lets him go, taking a step back "Robin! Shit! You shouldn't sneak up like that! I almost took your head off!" she screamed

"Sorry" he whispered, clutching at his bruised throat "I knocked" he paused "Who…what'd you see?" he asked softly "It's just, you're looking spooked. What happened? Are you sure you're all right?" he asked concerned at the way she was breathing hard and kept looking around.

Faith blinked and glared at him, suddenly going completely still "Oh, what?" she snapped nastily "You wanna rap about my problems now? Are you looking to be the guy who puts the "pal" in principal for me?" she crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly on the defensive

Robin sighed and put his hands up in the air in a gesture of surrender "OK, you know what? I came up here to talk to you about weapons. But if your just gonna attack me then I might just go downstairs again" he made a move to go back downstairs and continue his talk with Wes and Giles.

Faith's hand shot out and she grabbed his shoulder. She shook her head quickly "Hey, sorry. I don't know what I'm doing" she turned around "I'm just…"

"Listen, chill, It's ok. I'm just gonna leave you alone. I didn't mean to intrude"

"It was the First." Faith whispered, dropping his arm and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Robin stared at her, and walked back into the room; shutting the door softly behind him "Well, you're really in the game now, Faith. The First doesn't show itself unless it thinks you matter."

Faith laughed without humour "Lucky me. I'm a player" she is shaking, she looked down at herself in wonder and wrapped her arms more tightly around herself "Man, look at that. I'm shaking. Demons, vampires, women in the penitentiary system…none of that freaks me out"

"That's exactly what the First does, finds your Achilles' heel."

Faith frowned in confusion "Nah, it just talked to me. What? It does a heal thing too?"

Robin paused "Um, it's a phrase. Your weak spot" he raised an eyebrow

"Oh, school thing" Faith muttered, before she looks away in embarrassment "I was kinda absent that decade" she sighed, turned and goes to sit down on the bed.

Robin sighed and walked up to Faith, he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. "So, who was it?" he asked sympathetically

Faith shrugged, trying to appear casual "He was like an old boss of mine"

"Just a boss, and he's got you shaking like this? Wouldn't give you a raise, huh?" he asked gently

Faith looked down and laughed softly "Yeah, right. Well, it sounds retarded, but he was like a dad to me" she swallowed nervously "He…I…I think he actually cared for me"

"Oh" he whispered sadly. He paused for a second and then made a descision "It was my mother when it came to me. And I mean it was her, right down to the perfume, and the coat she used to wear"

Faith looks over at him "Sorry" she whispered, actually meaning it for one of the first times in her life.

Robin nodded slowly "Yeah"

"I'm just so pissed off at myself. I knew it was a trick" she ranted throwing her hands in the air

"Yeah, so did I, but I still wanted my mother to hold me like a little baby…" he blinked and sat up straighter "…in a manly way, of course"

"Of course" Faith murmured the corner of her mouth twitching in amusement

"Listen, nobody wants to be alone, Faith. We all want someone who cares, to be touched that way" he looked at her out of the corner of his eye "I mean, the First deals in figments, but that wanting is real"

Faith looked down "Hitting things and a whole lot of _Jacks_ dulls it some" she muttered

"Among other things" they both smile at each other

Clearing her throat Faith stood up, running her hands down the side of her legs "When it came to you, did the First tell the truth?" she asked

"Yeah" he said

Faith looked down "It said to watch out for Buffy, that Buffy's dangerous" she admitted.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked her softly

Faith started to pace in front of him "Could be. I mean, we've given her pretty good reason to be pissed off. But you know the messed up thing? The First is telling me to worry about her, and I just wish she was here…." She shook her head "In a couple of hours, I'm gonna lead these girls into some serious crap, and she's the only one…"

Robin rolled his eyes "She's not the only one. You're a slayer too, Faith, and I think you're a good leader"

Faith scoffed, shaking her head "I'm an ex-con who didn't finish high school…even Angel, Mr Broods-a lot is a better leader then I am" she muttered looking down at her feet "If it hadn't been for him, I'd be dead or on the run, I never would have gotten up the courage, or hell, even the conscience to turn myself in"

Robin smiled at her "Yeah, well I'm the principal of a school where nobody finished, and I am completely out of my league in this" he chuckled darkly

"Well, I hear otherwise" Faith quirked an eyebrow

Robin cleared his throat and got to his feet "So, um, tomorrow then?" he coughed nervously

As he took a step away Faith made a snap decision. Robin was a nice guy, he was smart and funny and good looking. She could be dead tomorrow.

She smirked, "Forget about tomorrow. This is tonight" she stood up, stepped right up to him and put her arm around his neck, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulling his head down toward her lips. She kissed him deeply before stepping back and looking up at him "Its… been a while. Am I out of line?" she asked, her voice husky

Robin blinked and then smiled down at her "No. You're the leader"

He bent his head down and kissed her back. Faith jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them back to the bed. They tumble onto the mattress, tugging at clothes and running hands over exposed skin.

Faith pulled back and looked up at him. "So I'm guessing the naughty schoolgirl outfit is out huh?" she giggled.

Robin gave her a look as he tugged her shirt open, exposing her bra. He palmed a breast before bending down and kissing the top of her cleavage "Damn straight, that's just disturbing" he gave an exaggerated shudder.

Faith laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist "Hey, fine by me!" she said, before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling him down she could continue to kiss him.

xxxxx

Angel sighed softly and stretched his arms up above his head as he lay on the bed. Buffy groaned and awakened as he did, and smiling up at him. He kissed her again, before reluctantly pulling away. Buffy pouted but didn't protest, they had already waisted too much time as it was. She rolled out of bed and started hunting for her clothes.

It was pitch black in the house. The window was open but the moon was covered by a layer of clouds and she could hardly see, the lights were still out. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around to find Angel standing in front of her, her bra in his hand. She glared at him and snatched it from him, quickly hooking it around her back and securing the straps as he smirked lazily at her.

Buffy rolled her eyes at him as he slowly did up his shirt and shrugged on his jacket. They headed back down the stairs and Buffy raided the pantry for something to eat, coming up with a packet of crackers. Then they turned around and headed out into the night. Angel had his sword strapped to his back. Buffy had Mr Pointy stuck in her boot.

They headed down the street, which was surprisingly quiet. Doors and windows were left open, cars were missing from driveways, they even saw a child's bike abandoned in the middle of the road. Sunnydale had finally given in completely to the darkness, everyone was gone. Even the common vamps and demons had gone, unwilling to get in the middle of a fight over the Hellmouth.

Buffy and Angel headed straight for the vineyard; Buffy was determined to prove everyone wrong, she knew Caleb was hiding something there. Angel wanted to watch Buffy's back, and he knew that if he was there she would be safer. The day he had spent in her absence had almost been torture, and he knew what torture felt like. He never wanted to let her out of his sight again.

The walk took a little while, a good hour as they were a lot further from the vineyard then they had been from the Summers house, they also took a wide birth of the School, unwilling to get into a squeamish with any Bringers that might be wandering around. They couldn't afford to waist any more time then they already had.

As they approached the vineyard the ground rose steadily as they headed out of Sunnydale and into the hills above the town. They stepped off the road, onto a gravel path and crossed the path into the woods. They crept through the trees, walking slowly up towards the old vineyard. Buffy lead them through the trees, Angel following close behind her, keeping an eye out for any lurking Bringers.

Buffy stepped up to the building, and crept forward, she put her hand on the front door and slowly pushed it open. They walked into the building, looked around the darkened room and headed towards the basement. Buffy opened the next door and the sound of voices floated up towards them.

Buffy and Angel both froze, glanced at one another and then crouched down in the doorway, their backs to the wall, the door propped open so they could here what was being said.

The sound of Buffy's voice floated up from the basement, the First was in Buffy's form again. "I envy them. Isn't that the strangest thing?" its voice said.

Caleb answered slowly, his voice full of disbelief "Well, it does throw me a tad. I mean, they're just…why, they're barely more than animals. Feeding off each other's flesh…it's nauseating…"

Buffy looked at Angel again, quirking an eyebrow as she remember what they had been doing a few hours ago. Angel smirked in response, reached out and squeezed her hand before turning his attention back to the cellar.

The preacher was still talking, his southern drawl getting distinctly more disbelieving "But you. You're everywhere…" the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor announced his movements around the room "You're in the hearts of little children. You're in the souls of the rich. You're the fire that makes people kill and hate. The fire that will cure the world of weakness. They're just sinners. You are sin." His voice takes on an air of purpose, becoming strong and true.

The First answered after a short pause "I do enjoy your sermons." Its voice was soft and full of praise, they could practically here the smile in its voice.

"And you're in me…, every fibre, every muscle…" Caleb continued in awe, "You've given me strength no man can have."

The First's reply was quick "You are the only man strong enough to be my vessel" it sighed wistfully, "I know you understand me, but I know why they grab at each other. To _feel_. I want to feel. I want to wrap my hands around some innocent's neck and feel it crack." Its voice rose to a high pitch as it shouted

Caleb chuckled "Amen to that"

Buffy and Angel glanced at one another again. Angel jerked his head towards the door and Buffy nodded. They stood up silently and Angel eased the door open. They quietly slipped through and slowly walked down the wooden steps, making sure to walk silently and keep to the shadows as they crouched down at the bottom of the stairs.

Caleb and the First are at the other end of the cellar, standing beside each other. They turned around and headed into the shadows, the sound of Caleb's footsteps echoing on rock reached Angel's sensitive ears. He frowned and bent down to whisper in Buffy's ear "It sounds like their walking downwards" he hissed.

Buffy sent him a surprised look and Angel shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know there was another room under the cellar either. Together they got up and crept forward, as they got closer they realised Caleb and the First were talking again. As they peered down into the cave-like structure under the cellar they saw the First turn towards Caleb and cross its arm over its chest.

"It shouldn't be long now" Caleb told it "Prophecies say one thing. Brute strength says another. We'll get it out…"

The sound of metal scraping along rock reached their ears, the Bringers are at the back of the cavern, wielding picks and shovels as they dug around something.

The First nodded "I heard you, Caleb" it muttered

"We're almost there" he gestured towards the Bringers

Suddenly Angel tensed and turned around just in time to reach up and grab the pick axe that was heading towards his face. The Bringer at the other end of the weapon seemed surprised that he had grabbed the axe and tried to pull it back. Angel snarled softly, wrenched the axe from his grip and pulled the Bringer in close.

Down in the cellar the First nodded, its blonde hair bouncing around its shoulders "Yes, that's true" it muttered thoughtfully "Now, rouse the Bringers. Get them back to work…"Its speech cut off abruptly as Angel through the Bringer down the stairs and it landed in a crumpled heap at it feet. The First and Caleb look up, Angel and Buffy are standing at the top of the stairs, Angel is in vamp face as Buffy gripped her stake in a tight.

Buffy walked slowly down the stairs, stopping at the bottom and placing a hand on her hip. She smirked at them as Angel came to stand beside her "I heard you got something of mine" she quirked an eyebrow "Remember; sharing is caring!"

Caleb sneered "Well, if it ain't the prodigal Slayer?" he snapped angrily

"Where's it at? You know I'm gonna find it sooner or later" Buffy told him

Angel moved around Buffy, stepping away from her and putting a little distance between them as he watched Caleb like a hawk.

The preacher shook his head "No, you're not. I lay one hand on you, and you're just a dead little girl"

Buffy smirked and spread her hands in a 'come get me' gesture "Lay a hand on me...if you can!"

Caleb glared at her angrily and took a swing at her, Buffy ducked quickly and twisted out of the way. Angel moved behind Caleb and pulled his sword from his scabbard, forcing Caleb to twist around and duck out of Angel's way.

Buffy straightened up, glanced at Angel out of the corner of her eye, and noticed that he is smirking at Caleb as the preacher desperately pulled a knife out of his coat.

As Angel and Caleb square off Buffy turned around, putting her back to Angel and Caleb and running to the other side of the cave. She made quick work of the Bringers, throwing them against the wall. She stepped over them, a large rock is ahead of her, and stuck fast in the centre is a shiny glittering scythe. A curved axe blade is on one end, the other ending in a pointed wooden shaft. Buffy smiled, jumped up onto the rock and wrenches the weapon from its place.

She jumped down, griping the scythe in her hand and ran back to Angel and Caleb. They are still fighting; Angel is just barely holding his own against the stronger preacher.

Caleb ducked Angel's swing and then punched him in the face. Angel snarled and took a stumbling step backwards.

Caleb spun around, his knife flashing in the light. Buffy gripped her new weapon in both hands and brought it up in front of her body, blocking his swing. Caleb blinked and stared down at her new weapon "No!" he shouted. He took a step back before coming at her again, his knife swinging from side to side. "You whore!" he screamed angrily.

Buffy jumped back and shook her head "You know, you really should watch your language. If someone didn't know you, they might think you were a woman-hating jerk." she snapped.

Enraged, Caleb changed his grip on his knife and tried to stab her with it. Angel came up behind him again and grabbed the knife, wrenching it from his grip.

Caleb froze and looked between Angel and Buffy, his eyes getting wide with fear. Buffy grinned, twirled the scythe in her hands and looked Caleb right in the eye. "Say goodbye Caleb" she said, taking a step towards him.

Before the preacher could even begin to react, Buffy swung the scythe right across his neck, severing his head from his body. Caleb had about half a second to look at her angrily before his eyes darkened in death, his head fell from his shoulders and the rest of his body slumped to the floor.

Angel blinked, looked down at Caleb's body and then back up at Buffy. Buffy took a deep breath "Wow" she whispered, looking down at her new weapon.

Angel's eyebrows were in his hair "Shit" he snapped; then he chuckled in amusement, stepped over Caleb's body and wrapped his arm around her body. "Caleb's dead, do you know what this means?" he asked her in disbelief.

Buffy blinked and then she laughed, shaking her head "This is brilliant" her whole body shook with laughter. Angel smiled down at her before kissing her softly, Buffy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close as he kissed her passionately. She pulled back and took a deep breath, took his hand and led him towards the stairs.

Angel and Buffy walked away, the scythe slung over Buffy's shoulder and dripping blood as they chatted to each other.

The First watched them from the shadow's, it arms crossed over its chest. Slowly its form shifted, becoming Caleb "Blast" it muttered "This is not good"

xxxxx

Meanwhile back at the Summers house Andrew is talking quiet animatedly. Waving his hands in the air, addressing the potentials, and the rest of Buffy and Angel's team.

Andrew cleared his throat "So, it turned out that all these stone tablets basically said the same thing. The First and Caleb are protecting something, and we don't know exactly what it is, but it's something powerful, and they don't want the Slayers to get it. I'm thinking it could be a weapon, and if we're looking for an arsenal…"

"You're not coming" snapped Faith

Andrew rolled his eyes and continued "If one is looking for an arsenal, what better place to find a…"

"Weapon. OK. Got it. Good. Good thinking, Andrew" Faith amended, feeling a little annoyed.

Andrew smiled pleasantly "It's a pleasure, Faith. Back to you" he says in his best news anchor voice.

Faith crossed her arms over her chest and turned to the others. She looked at Willow, Xander, Dawn and Giles "OK, I need you four to suss out the situation on B and Angel. I don't want you talking to her or getting in her way or, for that matter, letting them know you're there. Just do a little recon.."

Robin cleared his throat and shifted on his feet "Where do you want me, Faith?"

"By your phone. I'll call you when I need you." She turned away from him dismissively and Robin glared at her back angrily.

Dawn wrung her hands together "What are we looking for? I mean, is there some reason we should spy on Buffy?"

"We're just making sure she's OK. Those of you who are coming with me to the arsenal, you know who you are. Everybody ready? Let's do this thing" She turned around and headed towards the front door, the potentials, Wes, Gunn following close behind.

They piled into Xander's little silver model, Buffy's jeep and Angel's convertible. (Which Wes insisted he drove so that nothing happened to it) They drove all the way to the vineyard, keeping to the road and driving as fast as they dared on the short narrow streets of town.

They parked outside the vineyard. Walked up the driveway and around the building towards the back, at the opposite end of the vineyard then Buffy and Angel had entered. Faith wrenched open the sewage gate at the back of the garden and dropped down, helping the others in after her.

They all walked down a large dark tunnel, the only light from a few torches they held. Finally after a few minutes of walking through the underground system Faith held up her hand "Everybody stop. I think we just found it" she whispered. The tunnel had opened up into a large storage room. They were a few hundred meters from the main building of the vineyard. Faith guessed that they were probably at the edge of the woods that surrounded the old building.

She raised her eyebrows at the sight. There were boxes and boxes stacked up against one wall on a large metal frame. The roof seemed to be held up by large metal rafters, beyond which was concealed in darkness. Half-way down the room was a small walkway over a little waterway. On the other side were more boxes of various sizes and a large metal door.

Kennedy bit her lip and looked around in awe "Look at all this" she whispered

Vi walked forward, and peered into a box. She shone her torch into the box and slowly pulled out a sword from the pile. She looked around and frowned "I don't get it. Why'd they abandon all this stuff?" she asked quietly.

At that moment, seeming to be summoned by Vi's observation a Bringer jumps down from the rafters above them. A few of the girls screamed in surprise, but Kennedy and Rona just gritted their teeth. Gunn and Wes immediately went into fight mode, crouching down and readying their weapons.

Faith rolled her eyes "Maybe cause they didn't…" she muttered under her breath before she rushed to the nearest box, grabbed a sword and jumped forward. More Bringers have jumped down from the rafters, or rushed through the door at the other end of the room, or appearing from the shadows. As one they rushed the group, their back cloaks helping them blend into the darkness, their knives and faces the only visible thing in the torch light.

The potentials, Faith and Gunn and Wes all start to fight the Bringers, rushing forward and stabbing and slashing. There isn't much light, Vi trying to hang back, holding the torch and keeping it pointing towards the middle of the room so everyone could see. But the Bringers keep jumping in and out of the shadows and making them hard to see. Rona stayed near Vi and killed any Bringers that come near her while Wes and Gunn have both pursued some Bringers to the other side of the room.

Faith attacked a Bringer, bringing him down quickly. When he fell to the floor she raised her sword and looked around. All the Bringers are down or gone, the girls, Wes and Gunn are all breathing hard but no one seems to be injured. She took a deep breath and slowly lowered her sword.

Vi looked around, moving the flashlight around "Is that it? I mean, not that it wasn't fun, but…"

"Faith" called Wes from the other side of the room, "Come have a look at this"

Faith raised her eyebrows curiously, takes the flashlight from Vi's outstretched hand and walked forward to investigate. Wes is standing on the edge of the little walkway, looking across a small expanse of water. "I saw something over there" he told her in a low voice as he raised his hand and pointed.

Faith nodded and together they walked across the walkway, on the other side is a metal box. The thing Wesley had seen shining brightly in the dark. Faith shone the light all over the box and then slowly knelt down beside the box. She held the flashlight out to Wes and he took it from her.

Faith took hold of the padlock securing the box, and broke it, throwing it over her shoulder, and quickly opening the box. Wesley and Faith's eyes both widen as they see the mass of wires and a timer/detonator. The time ticks over to 08:00 and Faith and Wesley both jump back

"Get down, it's a bomb!" yells Wes, grabbing Faith and running, throwing themselves into the water way as the timer counts down

00.07

00.06

00.05

**A/N: Killing Caleb a little earlier, as there is no reason for Buffy to meet in the crypt this time round. Also I adored the speech Spike said to Buffy in this episode, even though I'm not a Spuffy fan. But alas I couldn't include it here…why…well, Angel is not quiet as observant or aware of his feelings as Spike is. Hope the make-up sex more then made up for it, LOL, had over seven chapters without it…it was about time I brought some lovin' back in!**

**Oh P.S I have made a fanfic account on facebook 'Ashesatmidnight fanfic' feel free to add me, just mention that you heard about it here. You can get updates, see my banners and artwork and hell just chat if you want. Also I'm a member of a great group called FanFictionAholics Anon, a group for people dedicated and obsessed with fanfic. Come over and join us if you want and chat with people who like fanfiction as well.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews, i'm glad some of you are still reading! This chapter is un-betaed. But Enjoy! Only two more chapters left.**

It's Always You

Chapter 25

BOOM! The large explosion rocked the underground storage room, sending boxes and debris flying in all directions. Stored weapons became iron missiles, spearing through the room at breakneck speed.

Everyone hit the deck, covering their heads with their hands and cringing as rocks and debris rained down on them. Once the fireball had reduced to a sizzling mass, and the room had stopped shaking everyone slowly lifted their heads. Faith and Wesley broke the surface of the water with a splash, sucking in a deep breath as they swam the short length to the other side.

Faith shook her hair from her face and pulled herself out of the waterway, "Is everyone ok?" she asked loudly as she sat up and reached down to help Wesley out of the water.

Wesley took her hand gratefully, and let Faith help pull him onto the bank. He collapsed onto the dirt floor and coughed water from his lungs. He groaned softly and shook his head before looking up and slowly getting to his feet.

"GUNN!" he yelled.

Gunn stirred on the other side of the room, throwing a broken wooden beam of his chest and slowly rolling to his feet. He shook his head and raised his hand in the air, gesturing that he was ok.

Wesley relaxed slightly, glad that his friend was ok, even though he knew they weren't out of the woods yet. He made his way quickly across the room and started moving away fallen debris and wood. He pulled a large beam away and knelt down beside Amanda. The young potential groaned loudly as he shook her shoulder gently. She blinked and opened her eyes; Wesley slowly helped her to her feet. Once she is standing steadily he starts searching through the rubble again, pulling a young French girl out from under some fallen bricks and helping a tall dark-skinned girl get to her feet with a swollen ankle.

Rona slowly gets to her feet "Is everyone ok? She asks as she looks around in concern.

Vi coughed and raised her arms in the air "I'm here" she said weakly. Amanda and Rona quickly hobbled over to her and helped her to her feet.

"Who else is hurt?" a young girl called Caridad asks as she gets to her feet.

"I'm not sure" said Vi as she puts a hand to her side and winces in pain. "I think one of my ribs is broken" she whispers to herself before looking over and spotting a girl lying dead under a pile of rubble, "I guess I'm one of the lucky ones" she whispered sadly.

Wesley comes over to them and checks that they are ok "We need to get out of here now" he said to them as he turned around and checked to make sure everyone alive is up and ready "The place could collapse at any moment"

"What way is out?" Vi asked looking around her frantically

"We don't even know who is alive" Faith snapped as she stumbled over "How many are we missing?"

In the distance they all hear a soft growl. Everyone froze and slowly turned their heads.

"What was that?" Amanda asked softly

"Grinding metal, maybe the walls are…." Vi whispered fearfully

"It's a vampire" Wes tells them with conviction "Probably a Turok-Han"

"That's not possible"

"How did it even get in here? asked Amanda

"Get together now!" yelled Faith, looking around and indicating with her had for everyone to come in close "Injured girls in the middle the rest of you form a circle around them, grab as many weapons as you can!" she shouted

"Plan?" snapped Gunn, grabbing an axe from the ground and hefting it in his hands.

"Run" Faith said "We need to get out of here, we're trapped"

Together the potentials, Faith, Gunn and Wesley run out of the underground armoury and back down the narrow passageway, halfway down the tunnel they stop.

"It's blocked" shouts Amanda in a panic as they all stare at the pile of rubble half-blocking the tunnel "What are we going to do?"

"I told you this wasn't the way" shouts Rona angrily

"Shut up" shouts Faith, having enough of Rona's attitude "Up and over, Wounded first, lets go!"

(v)

On the other side of the vineyard Buffy and Angel snap their heads around in shock at the sound of an explosion. Buffy grips the scythe in her hand. "What was that?" she asked Angel quickly.

The vampire shakes his head "An explosion, from underground"

They both look at each other "Faith" they say together.

Buffy rolled her eyes before they turned and started running up the stairs and towards the other end of the vineyard, heading in the direction of the explosion. "What has she done this time?" Angel snaps as his long strides take him quickly up the stairs.

"I don't know" said Buffy, a few steps behind him. "But it looks like we're gonna have to bail her out of whatever mess she's gotten herself into this time"

(v)

Slowly the girls begin to climb over the debris that was blocking the tunnel, Gunn and Wesley helped the wounded, before scrambling over themselves and helping the girls to the floor on the other side.

Faith was the last one over, waiting until all the potentials were safe before scrambling over herself. By the time she had jumped to the floor on the other side of the rubble a Turok-Han appeared at the top. It snarled angrily and reached for her. Faith jumped back just in time as the girls screamed instinctively and stumble back. They all watch it climb over the pile and move towards them slowly, stalking them, it's yellow eyes watching them intently.

"Group together" Faith shouted again "Form a circle around the wounded. Nobody panic. I can take one of these things!" She crouched down, preparing to fight as Wesley offered her a sword. She takes it, holding it out in front of her and preparing for the inevitable attack.

As the Turok-Han creeps towards them slowly another loud snarl echoes through the passageway and other Turok-Han appears at the top of the rubble.

"Crap!" snapped Faith

Wesley loaded his shotgun quickly and raised it in readiness as Gunn took a step forward. "It's ok, we've got this one" he grinned down at Faith "Been a while since I've had a good dusting"

As Gunn, Wesley and Faith train their attention towards one end of the tunnel a third Turok-Han, creeps up to them from behind, jumping down the steps behind them he moves silently towards the potentials from behind.

Still unaware of the new threat, the potentials are watching Faith, and the two older men, trusting them to take care of the ancient vampires. "Remember the training" Kennedy reminds them as she raises her weapon in the air in readiness for a fight.

The third Turok-Han snarls angrily, baring its teeth in a savage roar. Kennedy and the other girls turned around in shock. A few of the younger, less trained girls screamed "There's another one!" Amanda shouts in a panic, pointing a finger and taking a step back.

The vampire snarled again and launched itself straight at Kennedy, she screamed shrilly as it dragged her to the floor.

"Kennedy!" Rona yelled sharply as the Turok-Han bared its fangs and lunged towards the potentials neck. The vampire's mouth opened wide, it bared its fangs and growled with hunger as it sunk its teeth into the side of Kennedy's neck. Kennedy screamed again, her body jerked, her mouth opened wide and blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth.

Wesley turned around, looked down the sight on his shotgun and fired two quick rounds, hitting the Turok-Han in the middle of its back as it bent over Kennedy. The Turok-Han roared in pain and reared back, two bloody holes in its back. It whipped around, its yellow eyes flashing dangerously as it looked for the person who caused it pain. With a low growl is rose from Kennedy's dead body and crawled towards Wesley.

The former watcher gritted his teeth, emptied his shotgun into the creature for the second time before drawing his sword and rushing forward to meet the ancient vampire.

The vampire snarls again, Wesley raises his sword and swings it in an arc. The vampire underestimates Wesley's skill with the blade and how quick the former watcher could be, it steps to close and before it knows what is happening the blade rushed towards its neck. The sharp blade effortlessly severs the head from its body, with a final snarl the vampire turns to dust. Wesley lets out the breath he had been holding, a smile tugs at the corner of his lips before he turns back to help the others.

At the other end of the tunnel the two other Turok-Han are biding their time, sizing up the competition as they growl softly under their breaths. Faith is shaking with anticipation, she is itching for a fight, smirking, she twirls her sword over and over in her hand as Gunn silently stands next to her, waiting patiently his eyes never leaving the vampires.

The Turok-Han look at each other, the one of the left appears to grin evilly before they both turn their attention back to Faith and Gunn and rush forward.

The Turok-Han that rushes Faith is quick, quicker then any other vampire the dark Slayer had faced before. But she was a Slayer and ducked the swipe he aimed at her head. As it rushed past her she jumped forward, raised her sword and swung it in a large arc, hitting the Turok-Han in the side of the neck and cleaving it's head cleanly from it's body.

At the same time Gunn is still struggling with his vampire, keeping it at bay with his axe, as he fought the ancient demon he wasn't quiet quick enough, the vampire's claws digging into his flesh and ripping down his arm, leaving four deep bleeding gashes from shoulder to elbow.

Once Faith kills her own vampire she turned around and headed toward Gunn, wanting to help him. Quickly the two of them dispatch the last Turok-Han.

The potentials were standing in a small circle, looking around in a panic. A few of them were crying silently as Kennedy's death finally started to sink in.

Amanda sniffs and kneels down beside Kennedy, shaking her shoulder and trying to wake her up. Finally realising the Hispanic potential was dead she leaned back and put her hand to her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Kennedy" Vi whispered sadly as she bowed her head and started crying

Two more vampires appeared at the top of the rubble; they growled and jumped down rushing towards them. Vi hastily wiped the tears from her cheeks and squared her shoulders. "Weapons!" she yelled.

Together she and the rest of the potentials rushed towards these new vampires, attacking them with gusto. A Turok-Han snarled and lunged at a potential, grabbing her around the shoulders and pulling her off balance, ripping her apart with his sharp claws. Blood splattered his face; his tongue flicked out to lick at the blood on his cheek, before he hissed angrily and dropped her broken body to the floor.

Rona lifted her sword in her hand and rushed forward. The Turok-Han easily disarmed her, wrenching the sword from her grip, grabbed her by the neck and lifting her off the ground, chocking her.

Rona grabs the Turok-Han's wrist and kicks her feet frantically. "Rona" yelled Faith from the other side of the cavern as she swung her sword and decapitated a second Turok-Han "Hold on!"

A loud crash echoed throughout the room and Buffy and Angel jumped down from a hole in the ceiling, their weapons at the ready, allowing light to enter from the room above. Angel rushes over to help Wesley as he tries to fend of the vampire. Buffy rushed across the room and killed the vampire that's holding Rona by the throat.

The last Turok-Han backed slowly into the corner and snarled defiantly as Buffy quickly killed it.

The girls are left blinking in disbelief as all the Turok-Han's are quickly defeated. Buffy looked over at all the potentials who are still alive "Get the wounded, we're leaving" she snapped

Amanda looked down at Kennedy's mutilated body and swallowed thickly "How are we going to get through this? What if there are more of them" she asked

"There is always more" Buffy said sadly, looking down at the dead potential and biting her lip.

(v)

Back at the Summers' house Giles, Fred, Cordelia and Lorne are standing in the kitchen looking on in shock as Andrew empties piles and piles of food onto the dining room table.

"It was pretty amazing" the boy was saying "A whole grocery store just abandoned, food lying around everywhere….the produce was on it's was to funky town but…"

Giles eyes widen and he snatches a box from the table "Oh, Jaffa cakes" he exclaimed happily, opening the box and taking one out "I love these" he muttered to himself before taking a bite.

Andrew blinked "Uh, but the apples still look pretty good, so…everyone should, uh, check those out"

Fred put her hand in the box of Jaffa Cakes and took out two and started munching on them happily. Lorne looked at all the food in wonder and picked up an apple. Cordelia crossed her arms over her chest "Did you think to get some frozen meals and vegetables or is it all just junk food?"

Andrew frowned and started fishing through his pile "No….I got some frozen stuff" he held up a packet of frozen peas "See" he grinned. Cordelia sighed and rolled her eyes again.

The front door opened and Willow, Dawn, Anya and Xander entered the house. Anya shut the door behind her as they all walked into the dining room, looking shell shocked.

"Did you find Buffy and Angel?" Giles asked them, taking a step towards them as he took another bite of his Jaffa Cake.

"No" Xander mutters sadly as he reaches for a packet of CC's and started munching. He rubs at his eye and turned around, heading into the living room and crashing down on the couch. The others follow.

"But you did that spell with the little lights" Cordelia asked "The locator?"

"It crapped out on us though" Anya added sadly as she slumped down onto the couch next to Xander, taking a handful of corn chips and eating them slowly.

"No, it didn't…exactly" Dawn said, looking around at the others helplessly.

Willow shrugged "It just took us to an empty house. They must have moved on already"

Giles sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm afraid we have even worse news, Faith, Gunn and Wesley have yet to return with the girls. I fear something has gone horribly wrong"

"I've been here, keeping morale up. Because that's important" Andrew added with a frantic nod of his head.

Cordelia and the others all gave him a strange look.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Fred assured Giles "There probably taking the long way back, Gunn does that sometimes, say's it stops the vampires following you home"

Willow frowned in worry "Still, what if something has gone wrong?"

Xander nods "Faith isn't the most cautious person"

As Willow started to turn around the door opened and Buffy and Angel walk inside. Buffy looked around sadly, "We need to move the furniture, we've got wounded" as she moves out of the way Faith and Gunn appear in the doorway, carrying in a wounded potential. There is a flurry of activity as the rest of the girls hobble inside, Rona is limping slightly, and Vi is nursing her broken ribs, a few are hurt quiet severely.

All the wounded are lowered to the ground carefully, all of them mindful of broken bones and sliced flesh. The girls that aren't injured help those that are.

Willow looks around as the girls file into the house, her expression becoming more and more panicked as Kennedy is nowhere to be seen. Buffy noticed the look on Willows face and quickly hurried over, her own face showing her concern for her friend. She placed arm on Willow's hand, getting the witches attention.

"Will's" she whispered soothingly

Willow see's the sadness in Buffy's eyes, her lower lip quivered as she struggled not to cry "No" she murmured before she burst into tears.

Tears started falling down Buffy's own cheeks as she raised her arms and gathered Willow into her embrace. Putting her arms around her best friend's shaking shoulders and let her cry.

"I'm so sorry Willow, I didn't get their in time the Turok-Han ripped her apart"

Willow sniffed and lifted her head, wiping at her eyes and looking at Buffy sadly "She shouldn't have died, she was so young…such a waste"

Buffy bit her lip and rubbed Willow's back "Do you think you'll be ok?" she whispered

"I'm not going to go postal and try to destroy the world again if that's what you mean…"

"I didn't…"

"It's ok" Willow assured her "I know, I'm….I'm…I can deal with it. I…there are things that need to be done, there will be time to grieve later…when the world is safe"

Buffy looked at her friend carefully, searching Willow's tearful gaze, noticing the determined set to her lips and nodded. "Ok" she tried to smile "If you can deal, if you can set this aside for a day or too we can get through this"

Willow bit her lip and nodded.

Buffy sighed in relief and took a step back "Good" she took a deep breath 'We could really use your help" she said.

She turned away from her friend and walked across the room to kneel down beside a particularly badly wounded girl and took her hand, Willow wandered over, following the blonde Slayer "She's losing a lot of blood" Buffy said

Willow knelt down beside Buffy and the injured girl "I got it" she said, taking the girls hand and starting to bandage the wound on her shoulder as she mutters a quick enchantment to stem the bleeding.

Once she was satisfied that Willow was coping, that she was suppressing Kennedy's death and getting on with the task at hand Buffy stood up slowly and began to walk around the room, checking on the girls and making sure everyone is ok. Faith is standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. Buffy walked over to her and stood next to the other Slayer, regarding her sadly before turning her attention back to the living room, waiting patiently for Faith to voice her troubled thoughts.

"I'm sorry" Faith whispered, in a voice thick with regret, and just loud enough for Buffy to here. "I thought I was doing the right thing"

"It's not your fault" Buffy uttered just as softly "I'm just glad we only lost two"

"How's Willow" Faith asked timidly

Buffy frowned in concerned and glanced over at her friend as she helped a girl "Suppressing, I told her…I don't think she's taken it all in yet, she's still in shock" she sighed again "She's holding it together for the moment, she knows what's at stake, I don't know what's going to happen when this is all over and she can finally get her head around what has happened"

"It was on her before I could do anything" Faith said sadly

Buffy just nodded "Angel and I came as soon as we could" she looked up at the taller Slayer "No one is blaming you, there was nothing that could be done"

Faith sighed sadly before she glanced down at the Scythe in Buffy's hands "What the hell is that thing?" she asked curiously "I can feel it's power from here"

Buffy raised an eyebrow as she glanced down at the weapon she was holding "That's what I wanted to find out" she murmured

(v)

A few hour's later Spike returned, a pissed expression on his face and a half empty bottle of _Jacks _in his hand. As soon as he walked through the door he stopped, his eyebrows shooting up and his eyes widening in disbelief "Bloody Hell!" he yelled "What happened?"

After a few words from Buffy he is frowning, not liking this new development and cursing under his breath for having missed out on all the action. "Bloody typical that is" he muttered to himself.

With a jerk of her head, Buffy indicated the stairs. The Scooby's and Angel's team, sans Lorne followed her up the stairs and into her mother's old room. Angel closed the door behind them, insuring the meeting would be private.

Buffy raised the scythe in the air, making sure everyone got a good look at it "I found this under the vineyard" she said, "Caleb and the Beast were guarding it, the First was there as well, watching as the Bringers dug it out of the ground"

"What is it?" Dawn asked softly

Buffy shrugged "I think it's maybe some kind of scythe, the only thing I know for sure is that it made Caleb back off in a hurry" she raised an eyebrow "And then I killed him"

Gunn smirked "So it's true. Scythe does matter" he chuckled in amusement as he nudged Wesley in the ribs. Cordelia and Fred roll their eyes as Spike snorted.

Giles sighed "And, ignoring that, I'd just like to point out this is really quiet ingenious" he held out his hand expectantly and Buffy placed the scythe in his hand, Giles hefted it experimentally checking the balance and weight of the weapon. "Extraordinary" he murmured

Buffy smirked "Kills strong bodies three ways"

Faith held out her hand and Giles handed over the weapon. Her eyes widened "Damn, and damn!" she muttered "This is…whoa"

Giles looked at the two slayers in shock "You sense something when you hold it?" he asked

Both Slayers nod "Not much" Buffy explained "But it's strong I can tell. And I knew it belonged to me" she glanced at Faith "To the Slayer, I just knew it"

Giles took the weapon back from Faith and expected it carefully. "In addition to being ancient, it's clearly mystical" he mused, running his fingers over the surface of the weapon.

"We worked that out when Buffy pulled it out of the stone" Angel added

Wesley raised his eyebrows "Like King Arthur?" he said in amusement. Both Angel and Buffy nod.

Willow bit her lip "So, maybe it's like some kind of traditional Slayer weapon" she asked thoughtfully

"I can't imagine how, I'm sure myself and Mr. Giles would have heard of something this significant if that had been the case" Wesley said

Buffy shrugged "Well, the good guys aren't traditionally known for their communication skills" she raised an eyebrow.

"Any chance that this is not a tool for killing things?" Wesley asked

"I doubt anything made for the Slayer would be anything other then a weapon" Angel added, before he frowned in concentration, his attention returning to the weapon. He turned his head away and looked at Spike "Do you sense anything off it?" he asked

Spike paused and then nodded slowly "Yeah, like I don't want to be anywhere near it" Angel frowned in concentration as he looked at the weapon again, something wasn't right.

"May I" he asked, holding his hands out for the weapon.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you" Spike said in a surprisingly concerned tone.

Angel ignored the other vampire as Giles placed the scythe in Angel's outstretched hands. As soon as the wooden handle touched the vampires palm his skin started to sizzle and smoke rose from his burning hands. Angel growled softly, unable to hold the scythe any longer he let it drop to the floor. With a wince and a hiss of pain he looked down at his raw and burnt hands.

Spike rolled his eyes "I told you not to touch it" he said

Angel glared at him as Buffy took his hands in here and inspected them with concern "What happened" she asked as she bent and retrieved the scythe.

"It's a sacred, holy object…effecting vampires the same way a cross would" Angel explained.

They all looked at the scythe in shock as Giles frowned thoughtfully. "I think it would be best if we found out _exactly _what this thing does, it could be dangerous" he muttered.

Willow got up off the bed and walked to the desk in the corner, opening up the laptop "I start now" she told them, sitting down on the chair and waiting for the computer to load.

"Good" whispered Buffy "Because right now that's all we've got"

(v)

Willow typed frantically on the keyboard of the laptop as she sat at the desk. Willow frowned "Ok, before the vineyard was a vineyard, it was a monastery. It could've been put there then. Some creepy monks messing with power they don't understand?" she looked up at Giles for confirmation.

The former watcher was standing just behind her, watching her work. He shook his head slowly "No, no it is older then that, pre-Christian" he explained.

"But still holy?" she bit her lip "Something Pagan? Maybe? I did find a reference to stories the monks used to tell about something older…" she mused to herself, speaking her ideas out loud as they came to her.

"Perhaps we are going about this the wrong way" Giles said, sighing and scratching his head "Try looking up the weapon itself…" he pointed at the screen.

Willow signed and started tapping on the keyboard, quickly bringing up another page "Oh look, see this….maybe…maybe it's the Axe OF Dekron, said to have been forged in hell itself. Lost since the _Children's Crusade,_ where it was said to have killed…" she paused and sat back in her chair "Oh…. children. I hope that's not it." She finished quietly.

Giles shook his head "No, no…I believe its older then that. I have a reference to the Sword of Moskva, the, uh…Reaper of the Tigris…but no, that's not it either." he sighed dejectedly "How are we meant to narrow this down, the illustrations are never clear enough"

Agitated and annoyed he got up and crossed the room to stand by the window "We're running out of time and we haven't got anything useful" He raised his hand and took off his glasses, cleaning them absentmindedly as he stared out the window lost in though.

Willow got up from behind the computer and picked up the scythe, turning it over in her hands, trying to see if she could get anything else from the weapon, but having no such luck.

"Do you sense any power from it?" Giles asked curiously.

"No, must be a Slayer thing" she said

Giles frowned and sat back down on the bed, looking at Willow in concern "Tapping into those magic's might help us figure out what this is"

"Maybe" she agreed quietly "But, I mean, if Caleb was scared of this thing then it must be pretty dangerous. And tapping into that…" she put the weapon down carefully, her expression showing her misgivings.

"Willow, you could do it without endangering yourself" Giles encouraged "You've done a few powerful spells lately, those barriers, restoring Angel's soul and his team's memories"

Willow bit her lip "But this is different. The soul restoration spell is easy compared to this…this is BIG, world changing big, pulling a soul from the ether is a synch compared to what I need to do. And if I change, then it's all black hair and veins and lightning bolts…. And I don't want to be that Willow again" she said softly

"And if it was necessary?" Giles asked her softly

"Honestly? I don't know" she replied softly "If I knew more about what this thing does then I wouldn't have a problem with it"

She got up and headed back to the computer, sitting down and scrolling through yet another page of ancient references. "See, ugh. Man, none of these sounds right. I mean, look. Here's one that's just "m" question mark. What the heck is that?" she looked over her shoulder at Giles and frowned.

Giles stood up and walked over to look at the screen. "It's not a question mark. It's the international phonetics alphabet symbol for glottal stop."

Willow blinked "A whatsit?"

Giles sighed loudly "It's sort of like a gulping noise. I'm remembering something here. Um…ah hieroglyphs stand for sets of consonants, as you know"

Willow's eyebrows shot up "Of course" she agreed readily nodding enthusiastically, even though she had no idea what he was going on about.

Giles started pacing around the room "M, plus glottal stop is represented by a picture that's commonly thought to symbolise a sickle or a scythe. It's in thousands of carvings, in Egypt and throughout the ancient world."

Willow glanced back at the screen, and then at the red scythe leaning against the bed "Carvings like you'd have on a pagan temple?" she said in confirmation

Giles nodded "Go back, See what else we can find out about this temple" He picked up the weapon again and studied it closely "The scythe is a symbol of death. Let's see where these pagans buried their dead."

(v)

Across town in the ruined cellar under the vineyard The First in Buffy's form is standing with its arms crossed over its chest as the Beast paced agitatedly in front of it, an angry looked carved into his stone face. It snarled and growled softly before picking up a wine barrel and smashing it against the wall, sending shards of wood and red wine splattering like blood across the walls and floor.

The First sighed theatrically, rolling its hazel eyes and tossing its blonde hair behind its shoulders. "Not that I care personally, but you are wasting a lot of robust, full-bodied merlot"

The Beast snarled again and turned around to face The First, its nostrils flaring as it sucked in a deep breath. "She killed him!" he growled "He was powerful, we both served you faithfully! And she killed him like he was nothing!"

"I know" she told the beast in a soft voice "But he was headstrong, he didn't head my warning" it shook its head "I told him the Slayer was strong and cunning, that her friends were powerful because they had her heart" its eyes narrowed "But he didn't listen and for that he paid dearly"

It paused and looked the Beast in the eye "But, no matter, I still have you" it smiled

The ancient stone demon paused, its small brain ticking over, thinking "Yes" it growled softly in agreement "I am here, and I am strong"

The First smirked "Are you ready? Are you ready to fight for me?"

The Beast nodded "I am, I'm ready, I want to rip them apart"

The First's eyes glinted with pleasure "Good" it hissed "Do you remember what you are going to do?

The Beast nodded "Open the Hellmouth and let the vampires out"

The First smiled evilly "Exactly, and thanks to that _amazing_ ritual" it indicated the amulet around the Beasts neck "The sun will have no effect, they will be out of the Hellmouth and that school in no time, ready to conquer Sunnydale and the world!"

The Beast looked down and grabbed at the crystal amulet between its clawed hand and grinned.

(v)

While Willow and Giles were researching Buffy and Faith were taking one last patrol, walking slowly around the town. Both of them holding stakes in their hands. After everything that had happened Buffy was enjoying the quiet, while still staying alert. Faith was biting her lip, a million thoughts running through her brain, all of which she wanted to voice at some point.

Finally Buffy couldn't take it any more "Whatever you have to say, just go ahead and say it" she said

"I just feel so bad" Faith admitted "We shouldn't have kicked you out, none of this would have happened"

"It wasn't your fault" Buffy assured her again

Faith looked down "Yeah well tell that to Kennedy"

"People die" Buffy whispered softly "You lead them into battle, they're gonna die. It doesn't matter how ready you are or how smart you are. War is about death. Needless, stupid death." She shook her head "We're gonna win you know, and I need you here beside me to do it"

Faith chuckled in amusement "And here's the laughing riot. My whole life I've been a loner."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow and glanced at the other Slayer out of the corner of her eye "That's the funny part? Did I miss something?" she smiled

Faith rolled her eyes "I'm trying to bond here"

"Sorry, go on" Buffy apologized

Faith sighed "No ties, no buddies, no relationships that lasted longer then well…" she smiled coyly and raised an eyebrow "… Robin lasted pretty long. Boy's got stamina!"

Buffy froze "Principal Wood? And you?" her eyes widened

Faith laughed "What? The man is hot and don't tell me your all wiggy about the age difference miss century-plus girl"

"No. No. No. I just…. I just didn't think he was your type, that's all…"

Faith glanced down again, suddenly self conscious "I'm trying to change that. See it was always me, by myself, all the time. I'm seeing you, everything you have and I don't know, I get jealous" she shrugged and sighed softly "Everybody's looking to me, trusting me to lead them and I've never felt so alone in my whole fucking life"

"Yeah, I know that feeling" Buffy muttered dryly

"It's you, every day isn't it"

"I have my friends, but they can never really know. Angel knows, but he carries his own burdens. He fights for his redemption; to make up for the actions of the past. He doesn't understand the price of living with the whole world on your shoulders"

"Is that why we don't get along do you think? There's only meant to be one of us, we're no supposed to exist together" Faith asked quietly

Buffy glanced at the other Slayer and opened her mouth to reply when she was interrupted but a surprisingly familiar voice.

"Also, ya'all tried ta kill that vampire of hers"

Buffy and Faith both gasped and spun around, stakes raised. Standing behind them was Caleb.

"You're not him" Buffy snapped, her eyes narrowing in anger

"No, you killed him right and proper" The First agreed "Terrible loss. This man was my good right arm. Now, I've got a rampaging Beast on the other but it's not the same. No matter though, it doesn't pain me too much. Don't need an arm. Got an army" it chuckled in amusement

"An army of vampires, yeah I know, but we'll fight" Buffy smiled cheerfully "And we'll win"

Caleb smirked "Every day our numbers swell. But then you do have an army of your own. Course, mine is a 100,000 strong, single minded killing machines, yours is two souled vampires, a rag-tag bag of human's and scholars and some thirty odd pimply faced girl-child's who don't know the pointy end of a stake" it chuckled "Don't know about you, but the odds aren't looking good"

Buffy ignored him, instead raising her eyebrows "Have you ever considered a cool name? I mean, since you're incorporeal and basically powerless. How about "The Taunter?" she mocks, causing Faith to snort in amusement "Strikes fear in the heart…"

The First glared at the two Slayers angrily "I will overrun this Earth. And when my army outnumbers the human's on this Earth the scales will tip and I will be made flesh"

Buffy raised an eyebrow, not the least bit concerned "Just keep on talking, that's all you do. I'm not afraid of you" she muttered

"No one can help you, not Faith, not your friends or your vampire lover, certainly not your wanna-slay brigade. None of those girlies will ever know real power unless you're dead. You know the drill"

Buffy fell silent and The First, thinking it had won smiled and slowly shifted form. Buffy blinked, finding herself looking at herself "Into every generation a slayer is born. One girl in all the world. She alone…"

The First smirked as Buffy and Faith both looked at it silently "There's that word again. What you are, How you'll die. Alone. Where's your snappy comeback now?" It laughed heartily and vanished.

Faith turned her head and looked at Buffy quickly "Don't listen to it" she pleaded

Buffy shook her head slowly "It's ok….I just realised something" she murmured

"What?" Asked Faith, surprised

"It forgot one important person" she turned her head and gave the other Slayer a brief smile of realisation "Willow. We have a witch on our side"

"Yeah, so, Willow can't do it on her own either" Faith pointed out, a little confused at the relieved look in Buffy's eyes.

"No, but soon we wont have to do it alone either!" Buffy grinned happily before she turned and quickly headed back towards the house "Come on, I have to tell the others"

Faith blinked "Tell them what?" she asked in confusion

(v)

"What?" Gunn asked incredulously as he stared at Buffy. He wasn't the only one, Xander, Anya and Cordelia were all staring at Buffy as if she was completely mad. Giles and Wesley, standing on the other side of the room were looking at her thoughtfully, their scholarly brains already grasping the possibilities.

Angel looked on with a satisfied smirk on his face, loving seeing Buffy passionate and full of ideas again after feeling so down lately.

"So, what do you think?" Buffy asked hopefully, looking around the bedroom at the faces of her closest friends.

There was a short pause and everyone considered what she had said "That depends" muttered Xander "Are you in any way…kidding?"

Buffy's face fell "You don't think it's a good idea?" she asked

"It's risky" Angel offered truthfully, thinking that they would need a whole lot of power, and a whole lot of luck to pull off.

"Pretty radical B," Faith added, still reeling at the future Buffy had painted with her idea.

"Why hasn't anyone ever thought of this before?" Fred asked quietly from her place on the bed.

"Nobody had the resources before" Wesley explained slowly "The scythe for one, and no other Slayer has quiet broken the guidelines as Buffy has, well except for Faith" he amended as an afterthought "No other Slayer has died and lived to see her replacement, not once, but twice, it open's up that thought process that there are a lot of potential Slayers out their, waiting to be called, waiting for the power"

Faith smirked in amusement as Buffy turned her head and looked at Giles "What do you think?" she asked her former watcher, and the man she often thought of as a substitute father for herself and Dawn "Do you think it would work" she asked him nervously, wringing her hands together.

Giles cleared his throat "It's a lot more then just a simple spell, it goes against everything we've ever…every generation has ever done in the fight against evil" he paused and then smiled slowly "I think its bloody brilliant!"

Spike nodded slowly "They aren't gonna know what's hit em"

"You mean that?" Buffy asked Giles, a smile slowly forming across her face.

"But is it possible?" Angel asked, interrupting, always the planner, always thinking through every possibility before coming to a conclusion. He looked down at Willow who was sitting on the bed next to Dawn and Fred "Can you do this?" he asked the witch in concern.

Willow bit her lip "Not to poop on everyone parade but I'm not sure I can, I mean-this is big, big, big…" she glanced up at Angel "Bigger then a simple soul restoration" she said, causing Angel to look away in embarrassment.

Willow looked down at her hands folded nervously in her lap, she hated making Angel uncomfortable, but she knew none of them could understand just how much this magic cost her. It was powerful and dangerous; she was tapping into power that was ancient, and hard to control. If she lost that control then it was hard to get that control back. It wasn't just her life at stake, it was her friends lives, and the fate of the whole worlds as well. She wasn't a Slayer; she didn't think she could handle that responsibility.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do it" Buffy reassured her friend.

"I'm…I'm not…I don't think I'm stable enough" Willow whispered looking down and brushing a tear from her cheek angrily "Kennedy's dead, I'm barely coping…I feel like breaking down every time I think about her being gone. I've been trying to be strong and not think about it, but she…she…" she sniffed and shook her head sadly.

"You can do this, Willow" Angel encouraged "I know you can"

"We'll get the coven on the line" Giles added "And we'll find out how they can help, I'll go dig up my source, Quiet literally actually"

Fred cleared her throat loudly "I managed to find out information on that amulet" she added, "It wasn't hard, I just had to search through a lot of information that wasn't relevant"

"And?" asked Buffy "Can it be destroyed?"

"No" said Fred, "It's much to strong to be destroyed by any weapon, but it's power should diminish when it's owner is killed"

"So how do we kill the Beast?" asked Dawn

Angel cleared his throat "I found…well stole a stone knife forged by the Beast's own hands, which should kill him easily enough"

Cordelia smiled, perking up "And the amulet will be destroyed, the sunlight will come streaming out and it will restore the sun" she confirmed excitedly

There was a short pause "That could be problematic" Wesley muttered with a glance at Angel and Spike.

Both vampires glanced at each other before Angel shrugged unconcerned "We'll risk it" he said, and Spike nodded in agreement.

(v)

"I hate this. I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here." Buffy announced in a clear, strong voice as she looked around the living room at the assemble potentials "I hate that there's evil, and that I was chosen to fight it. I wish a whole lot of the time that I hadn't been. I know a lot of you wish I hadn't been either…." Rona looked away in embarrassment, knowing Buffy was talking about her.

Buffy sighed "But this isn't about wishes. This is about choices. I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes, not when its army is ready, now" she raised her chin determinedly, looking each and every one of the girls in the eye. "Tomorrow morning I'm opening the seal. I'm going down into the Hellmouth, and I'm finishing this once and for all. Right now you're asking yourself, _what makes this different?_ What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls being picked off one by one? It's true none of you have the power that Faith and I do."

She took a deep breath and looked around at each and every one of the girls who were looking at her, various expressions of disbelief on there faces "So here's the part where you make a choice. What if you could have that power now? In every generation one Slayer is born…" she paused "Why?"

She quirked an eyebrow "Because a bunch of men who died a thousand yrs ago made it so. They were powerful yes. But they were _men_" She points to Willow who is standing quietly beside her "This _woman_ here is more powerful than all of them combined. So I say we change that rule, and my power, should be our power."

"Tomorrow, Willow will use the essence of the scythe to change our destiny. From now on, every girl who might become a Slayer_ will_ become a Slayer. Every girl who could have the power, _will_ have the power…who could stand up _will_ stand up"

She paused long enough to take in a breath, letting her gaze fall on each and every one of the potentials as they stood looking at her with wide, believing eyes. "So, Slayer's are you ready to be strong?" she asked with a coy smile.

(v)

"Hello" Angel asked into the phone receiver "Connor? Hello"

The voice on the other end coughed nervously "Yeah, I'm here dad"

Angel paused, unsure of what to say next. Silence filled the room.

Connor cleared his throat "Ahh…Wesley and Gunn said you lost your memory" he stated, unable to take the silence for any longer.

Angel sighed in relief "Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what was going on" he admitted.

"What _is_ going on?" Connor asked curiously. Wesley and Gunn had explained that Sunnydale was having its own demon crisis, but hadn't elaborated, much to Connor's disappointment.

"A demon and its army trying to destroy the world" Angel explained

"The usual" Connor muttered

Angel smirked and snorted in amusement "The usual" he agreed

"When will you be home?" Asked Conner in a surprisingly vulnerable voice

Angel tried not to smile. He and Connor didn't have the best relationship, it had been a pretty rocky beginning, but before he had lost his memory they were slowly getting somewhere, as least after he had kicked the boy out of the Hotel and made him responsible for his actions. In the few day's leading up to the spell he had met with the boy, gone on a few patrols and felt that they were getting somewhere. Clearly in the time he had been away Connor had come to realise that Angel did indeed care for him, and was willing to give his father a change.

He cleared his throat "As soon as I can; a couple of days at the most if everything works out. We're going in tomorrow morning, and if it all goes to plan we'll get into LA early the next morning before light"

"Good, cause…." Connor paused and Angel imagined he was debating on how much he would say, how much his pride would let him reveal about this thought "Because it's boring here without you guys, I mean…Gunn's crew is ok but…but at least you let me fight, Gunn's crew doesn't trust me" he tone turned into a whine.

Angel smiled and relaxed, lying back on the bed. Connor and Angel continued to talk, chatting about demon's what they had been doing, Connor even revealing that he had made a couple of friends with the twins down the street.

Angel didn't even notice when Buffy came into the room and waited by the door, watching as Angel laughed and talked animatedly with his son, so ingrossed in the conversation. Finally, after a couple of minutes he glanced up and noticed her standing there. He paused growing self-conscious and looking away slightly. He hang up the phone a couple of minutes later, feeling uncomfortable talking into the device when someone, even Buffy was listening in.

He pressed the end button on his phone and placed it on the bedside table, looking up at her and smiling "Hey" he greeted, if he had been human a blush would have tinged his cheeks, as it was, the only indication of his nervousness was the slight waver to his voice as he called a greeting.

Buffy smiled, closed the door behind her and walked further into the room, lying down beside him on the large comfy bed. She snuggled against his side and Angel smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "I think it was a good idea to give everyone the night off" she murmured against his shoulder.

"Before the world ends?" Angel asked softly

"Yeah" Buffy murmured "Just in case" she snuggled closer to him "Did you have a good talk with Connor?" she asked softly

Angel nodded and told her what they were talking about "He's just so young, he shouldn't have to deal with this…and Quor-thor messed him up pretty bad"

"I was younger then he when I became a Slayer" Buffy pointed out softly, causing Angel to glance down at her "He'll be fine, he has you, he has Cordy and Wes, Gunn and Fred, that's more friends then I had at the time and I got through it"

Angel frowned thoughtfully "You're right, he's strong and smart…hell he's smarter then me… just don't tell him that" Buffy giggled and stroked his cheek.

Angel smiled, and wrapped his arm more tightly around her "What are the others doing tonight?" he asked

Buffy bit her lip "Um…I think Willow is going over the spells, Wesley and Fred are helping her. Cordelia said something about wanting to go dancing so I think she and Faith might have taken the girls and gone to the Bronze, there won't be anyone else their but the sound system will still be set up. Um….Robin and Gunn went with them, and I think Spike mentioned something about getting drunk so he might have gone too. The rest of them are playing dungeons and dragons.

Angel paused, his eyebrows knitting in confusion "_Dungeons and Dragons?"_

"Yeah"

"Seems like a pretty boring way to spend you're last night on earth." he mused

Buffy shifted, rising up on her elbows and glazing down at him, she quirked an eyebrow "And I suppose you know of a better way to spend the night?" she said coyly, a smile tugging at her lips.

Angel laughed as Buffy leaned over him and kissed his lips, moving her small body so she was straddling him. "I can think of a few things" he gasped, the feel of her body pressed intimately against him enough to send all thought out of his head.

(v)

Downstairs in the dining room Giles and Xander are looking intently at a map that's laid out across the table "I'm all turned around" muttered Giles with an annoyed sigh "You're here right?" he pointed to a place on the map.

Xander nodded, "By the pillar, yeah. I'm guarding this area" he moved his finger around in a circle on the map.

Giles sighed again "That puts me over by the door" he muttered "Demon's around the perimeter-Right! I open the door" He smiled; satisfied his decision was the best strategic move.

Andrew looked down at the leather-bound manual in his hands. "You open the door and are confronted by Trogdor the Burninator" Andrew informed them all with an annoyingly cheerful tone to his voice. He was sitting across the table from Xander, a bright, red-riding-hood cloak tied around his shoulders. Sitting beside him is Amanda, looking interested.

"Oh bugger it. I need to fight" Giles snapped as he picked up the dice and rolled them before he took a sip of wine.

"Adios to 5 hit points Trogdor has badly wounded you." Andrew said smugly

"Well, wait a minute!" Giles spluttered as he put on his glasses "What about my…bag of illusions?"

Andrew scoffed "Illusions against a Burninator? Silly, silly British man"

"I invoke a time flux on Togdor" Amanda interjects softly, moving her piece on the board and looking at all of them impassively.

Andrew looked over at Amanda with a indignant look on his face "Step down, girlfriend you can't just…"

"Ninth level sorcerer and I carry the emerald chalice. Trogdor is frozen in time. Deal with it." She smiled in satisfaction and writes something down.

Xander laughed and clapped his hands together in amusement "Smack down on Red Riding Hood! This could get ugly"

Giles sighed and rolled his eyes "Could this possibly get uglier? I used to be a highly respected watcher, and now I'm a wounded dwarf with the mystical strength of a doily. I just wish I could sleep!" he whined.

"What kind of person could sleep on a night like this?" Amanda muttered

Xander laughed and looked over at Anya who is snoring softly at the other end of the table "Only the crazy ones" he told her with a smile as he rubbed Anya's hair affectionately.


	26. Chapter 26

It's Always You

Chapter 26

The next morning a bight yellow school bus and Angel's black GTX convertible pulled up outside the Sunnydale High School. The potentials all scrambled out of the bus as Robin led everyone across the lawn and towards the school. "Welcome to Sunnydale High," he announced with a bright, sarcastic smile as he pushed open the double doors and strode inside.

"There's no running in the halls, no yelling, and no gum chewing!" he shouted, reciting the rules quickly, one after the other, leaving the potentials overwhelmed and staring.

Spike smirked in amusement and pulled out a cigarette, only to be swatted in the arm by Dawn, he glared at her before reluctantly putting it away as she gave him a pointed look and gestured to the 'no smoking' sign.

Robin stopped and turned, raised an eyebrow as he surveyed the rag-tag bunch of potentials "Apart from that, there's only one rule. Kill the bad guys"

Buffy stepped up, and placed her hands on her hips. "Ok potentials, in the basement, follow Faith and Spike"

Faith nodded "Come on girls!" She turned and walked down the hall towards the basement. Spike glanced at Buffy quickly, gave her a small nod and followed.

Robin turned towards Willow "My office is straight through there." He pointed down another hall.

"It's right over the seal," Buffy added

"I'll start getting you set up." Fred offered, taking the bag from Willow and taking the scythe out of the witch's hands before heading towards Robin's office

"Thanks!" Willow called out to her

"Lorne," Angel asked "Do you want to go with Fred?"

Lorne nodded and followed the physicist, his bright yellow suit a beacon in the dark hallway.

Angel cleared his throat and looked around at the others, taking charge again, more from habit then anything else "If the vampires get upstairs they have three area's they could get though into another building and then down into the sewers. Down the hall in the atrium, the north hall here, and the primary target, through the lounge straight to the science building. Now odds are, most of them will head there," he explained, having learnt the layout of the school beforehand.

"Teams of three then?" Giles suggested, liking Angel's assessment of the situation "Robin, Gunn and I will take the lounge."

Gunn smirked "Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, but I'm in," he laughed before he and Robin headed down the hall.

"Xander, I want you with Dawn," Buffy said softly

"And Wesley," Angel added

Wesley and Xander both nodded "We'll be in the atrium," said Wesley, placing his hand on Dawn's shoulder and steering her around.

"Dawn…," Buffy started, taking a step forward before pausing nervously.

"Don't," the younger Summers whispered, turning around and facing Buffy "No, Anything you say is gonna sound like a goodbye, and I don't want to hear that."

Buffy sighed softly and nodded, letting Dawn turn away and walk down the hall and out of sight.

Anya sighed "So that leaves me, the dungeon master and the seer in the north hall? Great!" she muttered rolling her eyes

"We will defend it with our very lives," Andrew added nodding his head seriously.

Cordelia smirked "Yes, we will defend it with his very life."

"Don't be afraid to use him as a human shield," Xander added with a smile

"Ahh," commented Cordelia, laughing and glancing at Anya playfully "Xander makes a good point!"

Andrew cleared his throat "I just want to say how proud I am to die for this very special cause with you guys." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, which he opened and started to read "There's some….um, there's people I'd like to thank, both good and evil…"

Angel sighed softly and rolled his eyes as Cordelia and Anya look at each other and raised their eyebrows at each other in amusement. Buffy snorted in amusement and covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile as Xander just shook his head.

"Um…a shout out to my brother Tucker, who gave me the inspiration to summon demons and also…" he was cut off as Anya grabbed him roughly by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him around.

"Nobody cares, you little monkey," she tells him in exasperation as she steered him away.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and took a step forward, about to follow. As she did Angel stepped forward and put his arms on her shoulder "Be careful ok," he told her seriously, his voice betraying his concern.

Cordelia smiled "I will, don't worry!" she said before wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a quick hug before following Anya and Andrew down the hall.

Angel turned around and heaved a sigh. Giles, Xander, Willow, Buffy and himself are the only ones left in the main hall. He put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. Buffy licked her lips and looked around "So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" she asked, breaking the silence

Willow shrugged her shoulders "Nothing to strenuous, I'm gonna be pooped."

"Well, mini-golf is always the first thing that comes to mind," said Xander

"I wouldn't mind watching the game," Angel muttered

"I think we can do better then that!" Giles announced

"I was thinking about shopping, as per usual," Buffy added brightly, a wide smile appearing on her face.

Angel raised an eyebrow "Didn't you just go the other week?"

Buffy shrugged "Yeah, so?"

"Oh," Willow piped up excitedly "There's an Arden B, in the new mall!"

"I could use a few items," Xander mused thoughtfully

"I do need a new leather jacket," said Angel in a low voice "and some new black pants…I hate jeans," he muttered glanced down at his pants.

Buffy smiled at him "I could help you pick them out again?" Her eyes twinkled as she remembered the last time they had gone to the mall together. Angel smirked in response as he remembered too.

Giles huffed and put his hands on his hips "Now aren't we gonna discuss this? Save the world to go to the mall? Seems a little…"

Buffy ignored him "I'm having a wicked shoe craving." She interrupted

Xander smirked "I thought you were on the patch?" he joked

"Those never work," Willow deadpanned

"Have you tried quitting cold turkey?" Angel grinned, pleased with his joke as Buffy turned and glared at him.

Giles sighed softly "Here I am, invisible to the eye…"

Xander, Buffy and Willow ignore the former Watcher and laugh as they all turn around and head down the hall. Angel stuffs his hands in his pocket and followed them.

Giles sighed and rolled his eyes "The earth is most definitely doomed," he muttered turning and walking down the hall towards the lounge.

Willow smiled as they pass the principles office, needing to get ready, ready to begin the preparations for the spell. As they pass another corridor Xander squeezes Buffy's hand, gives Angel a curt nod and walks away.

Angel and Buffy look at each other, both of them suddenly feeling the weight of everyone's expectations on them. "This is it," Angel whispered before he smiled, took Buffy's hand and together they walked towards the entrance to the Hellmouth.

(v)

Down in the basement of the school the Seal of Danzalthar is closed, the dark energy that emaciates from the seal almost hums with power. Everyone is affected, Faith and Buffy are jittery, Angel and Spike try to ignore the insistent tugging of the demon within, both of them having to concentrate to keep their faces human.

The potentials shiver with the new sensation of being near a Hellmouth. The entire group formed a circle around the edge of the seal, Buffy stood next to Faith, the vampires on either side of the two Slayers.

Faith bent down and pulled a knife from the top of her boot, which she hands to Buffy silently. Buffy took the knife, and never taking her eyes off the seal she held her hand out over the metal and carefully used it to make a shallow cut in the palm of her other hand.

She handed the knife back to Faith, who wiped it on her pants before placing it back in her boot. Buffy opened her palm and held it out in front of her, letting the blood drip of her hand and splatter on the seal below.

Angel ignored the twitching in his nose as the scent of Buffy's blood hits his nostrils. Instead he inhaled deeply, trying to stay calm and hold himself still as the seal began to glow, the metal groans as it shifted and started to open.

When the entire seal has been pulled back Buffy took a deep breath and started to walk down the stairs, the others followed her down into the Hellmouth.

(v)

As Buffy and the rest of the warriors head down into the Hellmouth, Willow, Fred and Lorne are in the middle of their own preparations to activate the potentials latent power with the help of the scythe, the Slayers traditional weapon and the source of all her power.

Willow is sitting in the very middle of the office; her legs crossed under her, a semi-circle of white candles are laid out about half a meter in front of her. The scythe is lying on the floor between herself and the candles, the metal of the blade shining in the fire light.

Across from her, on the other side of the candles, Lorne and Fred watch her carefully.

Willow took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, placing her hands on her knees. "They should be in place now," she whispered "Ok…magic time…." She looked at Fred "You ready to…ah, kill me if my hair goes black?" she smiled nervously.

Fred shook her head, a glittering knife by her side "I won't need to, you'll be ok,"

"We're here for you," Lorne added, reaching over the candles and patting Willow's arm "You just do your thing,"

Willow took another deep breath "Ok, I'm ready." She turned her head and looked down at the Scythe. She closed her eyes again and started to chant softly, the air in the room starts to stir and Lorne and Fred glance at each other quickly, wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

It had begun.

(v)

The warriors are in Hellmouth, standing on the rocky edge of a cavern that lead deep down into the bowels of the earth.

Buffy looks around the monstrous cavern "I'm not worried," she muttered to herself "Nope, not worried one bit…" Angel glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, a concerned look in his eyes.

Spike crept forward carefully and peered over the edge of the cavern and glanced down. Below are thousands upon thousands of Turok-Han, all of them growling and snapping at each other.

Spike took a hasty step back "Bloody hell," he muttered under his breath. He looked back at Angel and Buffy as they stepped up behind him and peered down. "There's thousands of em," He explained in a low voice.

Angel set his jaw "The Turok-Han are not what I'm worried about," he said, scanning the area below for the Beast. Finally spotting the huge, ancient demon in the centre of the mass below.

"Spike and I can handle the Beast," he told Buffy, not taking his eyes of the demon.

"The hell!" snapped spike

Angel glared at the younger vampire, "And we'll let the Slayers deal with the Turok-Han."

"Angel…" whispered Faith

"Its ok," said Angel "You can handle them, Willows spell should start to work any second now."

At that moment the Turok-Han and the Beast looked up, and together the mass of demons roared and rushed forward, and began to climb the cliff wall to the ledge, and the potentials above.

"Oh crap," snapped Faith

"Sometimes I really hate you," muttered Spike "You just had to open your big mouth didn't you." He snarled and crouched, getting ready for the onslaught.

Angel sneered and drew his sword, he was ready.

Buffy pulled her stake out of her pocket as all around her the potentials drew various weapons. "Come-on Willow," Buffy whispered softly

(v)

Upstairs Willow chants softly, her hands resting gently on the scythe when suddenly her eyes pop open.

"Oh…..my…..goddess…," she whispered in awe.

Suddenly a pure, white light emerges from the scythe and surrounded her, turning her eyes and hair the same striking colour. She started breathing erratically as the power of the scythe surged through her and out into every potential in the world.

Down in the cavern below the girls freeze, their breaths catching in their throats as the Slayers power, _their_ power is finally activated. Vi and Rona smile, glance at each other in excitement, before quickly turning their attention back to the Turok-Han as they surge over the cliff ledge and rushed towards them.

Vi crouched, gripped her sword with a confidence previously un-seen "These guys are dust," she said with a smirk on her face before surging forward and beheading the vampire as it attacked her. All the potentials now felt the same way, confident and powerful, all of them had wide smiles on their faces as they attacked the ancient demons. They were finally Slayers, and able to do the job they had been training to do.

Buffy yelled angrily and attacked the Turok-Han with all her strength. Punching and kicking the Turok-Han as she rushed forward_ towards_ them. Rona staked a Turok-Han through the back, puncturing its heart, as Amanda swung her axe around and buried it in the ribs of another vampire

Away from the main group Angel and Spike are battling the Beast; it had climbed over the ledge and had immediately attacked them, its hatred of them obvious. Its great claws swiping viciously at Spike and sending the blonde vampire tumbling to the ground, his shoulder now a bloody mess.

Angel shook his head at Spike's recklessness, pulled the other vampire to his feet and grabbed the stone knife from the waistband of his pants, turning it over in his hand as both vampires took a couple of steps back. Now carefully eyeing the Beast as it stood before them, a cruel sneer on its face.

The stone knife was wicked sharp and glinted in the low torch light. The Beast took a step towards them when its attention was caught by the knife in Angel's hand. Angel noticing the Beast's fleeting look of concern smirked.

The Beast snarled "That's mine!" it growled, it's voice low and gravely, it's red eyes flashing angrily as it glared at Angel.

Angel smirked, "Well come on then, come and get it." He crouched down low, and both vampires let their faces shift.

Two pairs of yellow eyes now glared angrily at the Beast, Spike hissed and rolled his shoulders back, not letting his wounded arm bother him in the least. "Come on you big lump of rock," he taunts "Do your worst, we're ready."

The Beast growled again and threw itself at the two vampires its clawed hands outstretched.

(v)

Back upstairs Willow is breathing hard, a wide delighted smile on her face. Fred and Lorne are staring at her in wonder. "You are a goddess," Fred whispered, taking in the witches white hair and eyes, and the ethereal glow that is encompassing the entire room. As the light around the scythe begins to fade Willow's hair and eyes slowly return to their normal colour.

She takes the scythe in her hands and lifted it up to eye level, "Can you get this to Buffy please," she gasped, handing the scythe to Fred before she collapsed onto the floor with exhaustion.

Fred grabbed the weapon, much more confident handling it then she would have been in the past. Her years as a slave, and her place in Angel Investigations meaning she was now comfortable using a range of weaponry. She scrambled quickly to her feet and running from the room. Lorne got up and helped Willow to sit up before getting slowly to her feet. "Come on strawberry, your task is complete, lets get you back in the bus."

Willow sighed and smiled "That was nifty," she whispered breathlessly.

Lorne chuckled softly "It looked pretty nifty sugar plum."

(v)

Fred ran down the hall, almost tumbling down the steps to the basement below, she is breathing heavy, the scythe gripped in tightly in her hand. She can't feel any power in the weapon but seeing what it had done to Willow, and feeling the force of the spell Fred had no doubt that the weapon was incredibly powerful, and had done what Buffy had intended it to do.

She entered the underground storage room and ran quickly down the stone stairs into the Hellmouth. "Buffy!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she looked around in awe. When Buffy turned her head around Fred waved her arms above her head, getting the Slayers attention. "Catch!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, throwing the Scythe with all her strength.

Buffy grinned and caught the scythe with ease, immediately she turned around and beheaded the two Turok-Han that had come up behind her, dusting them faster then before, the power in the scythe enhancing her strength and speed tenfold.

Fred grinned, liking the result and ran back up the stairs, knowing she wouldn't stand a chance against the vampires down there. She pulled her own sword from its scabbard and ran back to Lorne and Willow.

Buffy and the girls continue to fight, their strength and speed now a match for the vampires they were fighting. The Turok-Han continue to grow in number, as more and more begin to appear over the edge of the cavern and rush forward, The sheer numbers overpowering the Slayers and some slip through their defences, running upstairs into the school and the rest of the team.

(v)

In the north hall Anya, Andrew and Cordelia stand side by side. All three of them are carrying swords, but Cordelia also has a stake wedged in her back pocket. Years working and training with Angel has taught her the value of having the simple wooden weapon.

They hear a loud roar of anger, a demonic roar that seemed to be coming towards them. Andrew shivered "I think they're coming," he whimpered hiding behind Anya.

Cordelia rolled her eyes as Anya ignored him, stepping away from him much to worried about herself "Oh, God," she muttered in disbelief "I'm terrified. I didn't think. I mean, I…I just figured you'd be terrified, I would be sarcastic about it, and Cordelia could be honest about us all dying horrible gruesome deaths!"

Cordelia shrugged "Hey, I could say that. But its not gonna happen. Why? Because Angel taught me a few awesome moves, and I've learnt that instead of thinking of getting impaled by rebar I think of happy things, like clothes, shoes, a sale, candy canes and chocolate… bunnies."

Anya froze "Bunnies," she whispered, her voice lowering in anger "Floppy, hoppy, twitchy…bunnies." She raised her sword in front of her as a roar sounded from the end of the hall and a shadow appeared on the wall "Bunnies!"

The Turok-Han rush towards them, Andrew yelled in a panic and he raised his sword just in time to deflect the vampire's claw's, instead the vampire pushed Andrew against the wall with its superhuman strength and snarled, revealing it's pointed fangs. Anya raised her sword valiantly and swung it with all her strength, beheading the vampire and saving Andrews life.

A few more vampires enter the hall and together Cordelia and Anya manage to hold their own, using their sword skills to keep the vampires at bay as one-by-one they killed. A Turok-Han gets past Andrew and ran towards them, grabbing Cordelia from behind and pulling her backwards against his chest, snarling angrily. Cordelia screamed and grabbed the vampire's arms, trying to pull it away without much success.

Anya, seeing that Cordelia is in trouble rushed forward and beheads the Turok-Han, Cordelia turned towards her gratefully, and as both girls start to smile the last vampire creeps up on them. Before Anya can react he raised his arms and sliced diagonally down her back with his claws, ripping her apart. Cordelia screamed in horror, raised her sword and rushed forward killing the vampire quickly as it distractedly licked the blood from its claws.

As the vampire turned to dust Cordelia kneels beside Anya, turning her around and pulling her up on her knee. Anya's eyes are open and staring, the blood from her wound has stopped flowing. Cordelia sniffed and started to shake, tears running down her cheeks as she holds the ex-vengeance demon in her arms.

Andrew limps towards her and kneels down beside her, putting his hand on Anya's cold shoulder as he too started crying.

(v)

In the lounge at the other end of the school Gunn, Giles and Robin are defending the exit together. As a group of Turok-Han flood the hallway they far outnumber the three men. But all of them are strong, experienced fighters, who never give up. They manage to hold their own.

Gunn swung his battle axe expertly, slicing through vampire after vampire; Giles used his sword and killed one of the Turok-Han by taking off its head. Robin also has a sword in his hand, but he is mainly kicking and punching the Turok-Han.

(v)

Back down in the Hellmouth Angel and Spike are still struggling with the Beast. The huge, ancient stone demon is strong, very strong and both vampires are growing tired. Angel had a large cut on his forehead where he had been thrown against the stone wall and his jacket was ripped, the skin underneath bloody and torn.

Spike wasn't faring much better, his lip is split and he has a black eye, one of his arms was dislocated. But he still didn't stop fighting.

Angel and Spike backed away a couple of steps and glanced at each other, both of them getting angry that the Beast was proving quiet a match. Neither of them had had this much trouble with a single opponent in a long, long time.

Angel raised his eyebrow in a silent question and Spike nodded. Then he turned back to the Beast and snarled before rushing forward. Angel took a deep breath and raised the knife in his hand as Spike punched the Beast in the face, distracting him. Angel stepped forward unnoticed and raised his arm, as the Beast turned towards him, he plunged it right through the centre of the Beast's chest, right through the amulet that is hanging around its neck, shattering the crystal instantly.

A white, pure sunlight shoots into the air, engulfing the Beast and burning it to death from the inside, the light shoots our hitting both Angel and Spike.

Both vampires are engulfed in the light, they scream. Angel manages to grab Spike by the collar of his jacket and pulled him away, out of the light. They duck behind a stone pillar, shielded from the light as it filled the cavern. Both of them are breathing heavily, surprisingly neither of them are burnt.

On the other side of the cavern Buffy and the rest if the Slayers are fighting for their lives, as the light fills the cavern they all turn and stare. As the Beast disintegrates the light flows out, lighting up the entire cavern, as it touches the Turok-Han's they burst into flame.

Spike and Angel look down in confusion, touching their faces and hair, wondering why their clothes weren't on fire or why they weren't covered in burns. Angel takes another deep breath, and a moment later another.

It finally hits him.

Eyes wide with revelation he put his hand over his heart and feels the faint 'thump thump' of it beating against his chest.

He looked up, his eyes wide with shock to find Spike looking at him with disbelief. Glancing down at his own chest Spike placed his hand over his own heart. "Bloody hell," he muttered in shock "My hearts beating!" He glanced up "What the hell is happening?" he snapped

Angel bit his lip "We're human," he muttered

"What?" snapped Spike

Angel wasn't listening "I didn't know it would happen like this, I thought it was years off."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Spike growled

Angel glanced at the Spike "The Shanshu," he murmured.

On the other side of the cavern Buffy's eyes widen and she looked over to find Spike and Angel huddling in the shadows "Angel, Spike" she yells rushing towards them.

Spike glanced at Buffy and then he turned back to confront Angel "What the hell is a Shanshu" he snapped angrily.

(v)

Upstairs in the atrium Xander, Dawn and Wesley are guarding their exit as the Turok-Han's make their way towards them. Dawn holds her sword, straight out in front of her but stays cautiously away from the fighting as Xander and Wesley engage the demon's front on. Xander and Wesley push them back, killing a few but making most of them back away. In desperation Dawn darts forward, grabs a rope. Dropping a tarp, intending to trap the vampires, instead it opens a skylight window in the ceiling.

Sunlight floods the room, causing the unsuspecting Turok-Han to burn to dust right in front of them.

Wesley and Xander pause, and take the moment to get their breaths. Xander looked down at the piles of dust and smirked "We call that the greenhouse effect," he quipped "Very dangerous."

A few more Turok-Han run towards them from the hall and attack the group, Wesley and Xander again raise their weapons and attack the vampires, dusting the rest of them quickly.

Once the last vampire turns to dust they all stop and stare at each other, out of breath, but with large smiles plastered on their faces. Then Wesley looks up at the skylight, "They won't be going out this way any more, let's get the others." Dawn and Xander nod in agreement.

(v)

A group of Turok-Han run through the school, trying to avoid the shafts of sunlight as they head towards Giles, Gunn and Robin. One of them snarled and threw itself at Robin, before either of them could react, clawing at his shirt, ripping his abdomen and leaving deep scratches in his skin.

Robin yelled in pain and slumped to the floor. Giles rushed forward and caught him in his arms as Gunn killed the last of the vampires. They all looked at one another and started to smile before their expressions turned to ones of horror when the whole school started to move and shake. Gunn rushed forward and helped Giles lift Robin to his feet, placing his hand against the other man's side and trying to stem the flow of blood. "We need to get out of here," he shouted as the whole place started to tremble.

(v)

The ground is moving under her feet as Buffy runs towards Angel and Spike. Light is now streaming into the cavern, the magic from the amulet is causing the light to flood the underground cavern, killing the Turok-Han's swiftly as they stand at the bottom of the cavern.

Buffy kneels beside them "We have to get out," she yelled over the din, as rock and debris start to fall all around them.

In desperation Angel reached out and grabbed Buffy's hand. Shocked, the Slayer glanced down at the warm hand that is covering her own, her eyes widening in disbelief. "What happened," she asked in a whisper, glancing between Angel and Spike

Angel shook his head "Go, go help get the girls out," he managed to say.

Buffy glared at them but nodded and got up, running back to the girls, grabbing them by the arms and yelling.

"Everybody out," shouted Faith at the top of her lungs. All the girls rush towards the stairway that leads up to the school, Buffy, Angel and Spike follow the girls out of the Hellmouth, as the entire cavern collapsed all around them.

They ran out of the school and towards the School bus where Fred, Lorne and Willow are waiting. As they stumble onto the bus everyone stared at them in shock, they had just run through the sunlight, and it didn't affect them at all.

Angel raised his hands in the air" I'll explain later!" he told the shocked girls. Buffy glanced out the window "Where are the others?" she asked "We have to go now."

A scream of panic fills the air and more people run out of the school a group of Slayers run out first, followed by Wesley holding Dawn's hand, both of them are coughing as they run across the lawn and towards the bus. The next instant Xander appears, but he is looking around frantically "Anya," he yelled "Anya!" he jumping up onto the bus and grabbing Buffy by the arms "Where's Anya I can't find her."

A few seconds later Cordelia and Andrew appear, they are in worse shape then many of the others, both of them covered in blood and cuts. A large gash on Cordelia's arm is oozing blood, Andrew has a large cut on his forehead. Both of them hurry over to the bus and tumble inside.

Wesley settled into the driver's seat and started the bus, it rumbled to life as he shifted gears. "Who else do we need?" he asked over the din. Angel settled onto the floor beside him "Gunn, Giles and Robin," he explained just as the men in question come hobbling out of the main building. They try to hurry towards the bus, the ground really starting to rumble and shake now.

As soon as they are on the bus Wesley closed the doors "Go, go, go," Buffy shouted as she and Faith knelt down beside Robin to see how he was.

Wesley obliged, putting his foot down on the gas and taking off with a screech of tires, he manoeuvres the big bus down the winding residential streets until he gets to the main road, then he floors it, pushing the bus to the end of it's limits. All around them the earth continued to shake, down in the ground the magic is finally doing it's job, the pure white sunlight release from the amulet is destroying the Hellmouth, and it was collapsing.

As the bus drove towards the edge of town, Sunnydale was collapsing behind them. A large sinkhole appeared, houses were crushes, trees were uprooted, everywhere the entire town fell down into a massive crater.

Inside the bus the girls that were un-injured tended to those that were. Vi took care of Rona, holding her roughly and forcing her to stay awake as she frantically bandaged her mutilated arm.

Andrew and Cordelia are sitting at the back of the bus, Cordelia is crying softly, unable to believe that her friend is dead.

Andrew is shaking "Why didn't I die?" he asked himself softly

Cordelia turned her head and looked at him, wiping the tears from her cheeks before she answered him "Because it wasn't your time, it was Anya's. She's had over a thousand years on earth, maybe she had done all she needed to do."

Andrew looked down "It's not fair, everyone liked her, and she was the one to go, but…but I hurt people, and I'm still here?"

Cordelia stared at him "Then I guess you don't waste it," she told him before getting up and helping to attend the wounded.

Xander made his way over to him, stepping over people lying in the aisle "Where's Anya? Did you see her?" he asked, grabbing Andrew's arms and looking into his eyes

Andrew looked down "I'm sorry…I was scared, I didn't see." he lied

Xander paused and glanced down as well "What I meant was…is she…is she dead?" he choked out, his voice catching in his throat as he struggled not to cry.

"Xander?" Cordelia whispered. Xander turned, Cordelia is standing right behind him "I'm sorry, she was incredible, brave," Cordelia whispered, tears running down her cheeks again "She died saving my life."

Xander closed his eye. Cordelia sniffed again and took a step forward, taking him in her arms and putting her head on his shoulder, both of them crying together. "I'm so sorry," the seer whispered over and over. "I'm so sorry."

The ground stopped shaking and Gunn leant out of the window, he looked around before pulling his head back inside "Yo, Ease off!" he shouted

Wesley slowed the bus and it screeched to a stop in the middle of the highway. As the dust settled, and they raise their heads to look out the windows, they can all see the massive crater that used to be Sunnydale.

The magic had stopped right at the edge of the town, where the Hellmouth ended. The old Sunnydale signpost proclaiming '_Welcome to Sunnydale'_ now hung precariously on the edge of the crater. As everyone watched the sign rocked slightly in the wind before falling backwards into the crater.

Wesley opened the doors, Buffy the Scooby's and the AI team clambered off the bus and walked towards the edge of the crater. The new Slayers, Andrew, Robin and Faith staying on the bus. Cordelia and Xander slowly pulled apart, wiping at their eyes before following the others out of the bus.

Angel and Spike stood on the bus, still nervous about the sun. They glanced at each other before walking down the steps and following the others silently.

As the group walked forward to peer out over the crater Giles took of his glasses and polished them "I don't understand," he muttered "Who did this?"

"It was the amulet," Angel explained

Everyone gasped and turned around, finding Angel and Spike standing a couple of meters behind them, in the sunlight.

"Angel!" yelled Cordelia in shock "The sun!"

Angel glanced up at the sky and smiled. "Yeah," he murmured

Wesley is the first to realise "The Shanshu?" he asked in disbelief, his eyes widening in recognition.

Angel nodded as instantaneously the Scooby's all ask what 'Shanshu' was.

Angel looked around, his eyes lingering on Buffy "It's a prophecy," he whispered softly.

"What kind of prophecy?" Buffy asked, her voice taking on a dangerous edge, she never had much luck with prophecy's.

"That the vampire with a soul, would save the world and as a reward would _Shanshu _It mean's to live and die, to become human," he explained, never looking away.

Buffy's eyes widen as she put a hand over her mouth "Oh my god," she whispered

Spike glared at Angel, he was seriously pissed. "And ya didn't think ta mention it ta me?" he snapped, his eyes narrowing "I have a soul too ya know!"

Angel shrugged "Sorry…I didn't think…"

"What? That I could save the world? Fuckin' wanker is what ya are mate!" he snapped, taking a step forward and getting right in Angel's face.

Angel rolled his eyes, "Hey! It's not my fault! Stop complaining and just enjoy the sun," he snapped as he roughly pushed Spike away from him, causing the other vampire to stumble back a step.

Everyone paused as the two former vampires started arguing again. Spike crossed his arms over his chest "And what makes you think I wanted to be human!" he shouted "I was perfectly happing being a vampire thank you very much. What about my smokes eh!" He thrust his hand in his pocket and pulled out a packet, shaking them in Angel's face "These things give you cancer right! How the hell am I gonna quit after one hundred fucking years!"

Completely stunned at Spikes outburst Angel blinked in surprise, then he started laughing, actually laughing. Doubling over with mirth and holding his sides, Cordelia and a few of the others also started chuckling and smiling, Spike's over-the-top reaction to much for them after the day of madness.

Unamused, Spike huffed and thrust the packet of smokes back in his pocket. "Bloody Hell," he muttered before turning around and stomping back to the bus, still cursing under his breath.

"I fear I may have missed something with the translation," Wesley offered apologetically, turning his head and looking at Angel.

Angel waved his hand dismissively "He'll get use to it, he's just pissed he can't smoke any more."

Cordelia walked up to him, her eyes sparkling, she laughed and threw her arms around his neck in an eager hug. "Oh Angel!" she gushed "Your human!"

Angel laughed and patted her arms awkwardly "Its ok Cordy."

Cordelia stepped back and sniffed "God I'm a blubbering idiot today aren't I." Angel smiled and raised an eyebrow. Cordelia huffed again and swatted his arm "I still can't believe it, you can get a tan now and everything!"

Angel made a face and turned away as Cordelia laughed at him, focusing his attention back on Buffy, who was still staring at him in shock. Angel took a step toward her and wrapped his arms around her. Buffy buried her head against his chest and smiled "I can't believe this is happening," she whispered to him, her voice high as she tried not to cry.

"It's fantastic," gushed Fred, practically jumping up and down on the spot in her excitement.

"I don't know," murmured Gunn "Takes a bit of getting used to seeing you in the sun man, trippy!" Angel chuckled and smiled again, his arms still wrapped around Buffy.

Silence settled over the group as they all contemplated what they had just seen and done, and the futures they all had before them. Dawn smiled to herself "The Hellmouth is finally closed for business." They all turned and looked out over the crater, marvelling at what they had achieved

"There is another one in Cleveland. Not to spoil the moment," Giles adds absently, bending down to pick up a piece of rubble, and turning it over in his hand. Everyone turned to look at him in disbelief and he paused to look up, realising he had said completely the wrong thing. 'Sorry," he muttered.

"We saved the world," Xander mused in amazement "It feel's pretty good."

"We changed the world," Willow adds walking forward and staring out over the crater "I can feel them, Buffy, Slayers. All over the world." she shook her head in awe "It's amazing."

"We'll have to find them," said Cordelia, looking a little worried.

"We will." Willow assured all of them

Giles rolled his eyes "Yes, because as the mall was actually in Sunnydale, there's no hope of going there tomorrow, we need to find something else to do now," he said sarcastically.

Dawn's eyes widened "We destroyed the mall." She shook her head in mock sadness "I fought on the wrong side."

Buffy laughed and snuggled closer to Angel as his lips twitched in amusement "I'm sure you can go to the mall in L.A," he added with a careless shrug.

Cordelia brightened "Of course, there are so many awesome stores in L.A," she smiled

Angel raised an eyebrow in amusement and changed the subject "The Hotel will be a good place to crash until you find a place for all the Slayers."

"Are you sure?" asked Buffy, looking up "I don't want…"

"Buffy, its fine," he interrupted, knowing what she was going to say.

"The place as over fifty rooms." added Cordelia dismissively

Giles sighed "Thankyou, something less to worry about at the present, we have a lot of work ahead of us," he added gravely.

Gunn sighed "Man, can I push him in?" he asked everyone.

Willow laughed "You've got my vote."

"I just want to sleep ya know, for like a week" the hunter adds, sitting down on the grounds and spreading his legs out in front of him, Fred sat down next to him.

Dawn paused "I guess we could…if we wanted to."

Willow smiled "Yeah…The First is poof, so…what do you think we should do Buffy?"

"You're not the only chosen one anymore" Lorne added slowly "You're going to have to live like a person, how's that feel cupcake?"

Angel squeezed her shoulder and bent down to whisper in her ear "I'll be here, with you every step of the way, no matter what you choose to do."

Buffy stared out over the crater, at what was formerly known as Sunnydale. As she contemplated what she wanted to do next she started to smile.

"I can think of one or to things I want to do." she said.


	27. Chapter 27

It's Always You

Chapter 27

Epilogue

The drive south to Los Angeles was uneventful. Wounds were bandaged and dressed, the worst injuries belonged to Robin but he was doing fine now. He had finally stopped bleeding as he sat propped up against the window. Faith sat next to him, holding his hand. Every now and then Robin would glance at her and smile, still trying to believe that a little wound had broken through her unbreakable defences and made her finally show him that she cared.

The girls were sleeping wherever they could. Angel and Buffy cuddled together in the back of the bus, while Spike sat in the middle of the bus, on the shady side, his arms crossed angrily over his chest, as he muttered to himself every now and then.

The rest of the group slept on and off, Gunn took over the driving; so Wesley and Giles could talk.

Three hours after they left Sunnydale, Gunn pulled up outside the old Hyperion Hotel. Angel was the first one out of the bus, practically running through the courtyard and into the lobby "Connor!" he called at the top of his lungs "Connor!"

The rest of the group trudged in behind him, dropping backpacks on the floor and looking around in awe at the large hotel. Spike just raised his eyebrows as he followed Buffy inside "What is it with you and fancy places," he muttered.

Angel glared and ignored him.

Everyone started chatting and looking around the lobby as Angel bit his lip "Maybe he isn't here," he muttered loud enough for Buffy to hear "I should go look for him…"

"Er…Angel." Fred muttered pointing upwards. Angel turned and glanced over to where Fred was pointing. On the balcony upstairs Connor was staring down at them, a wary expression on his face. Angel smiled in relief and headed for the stairs, quickly running up them. He gave Connor a hug, which the boy returned after a shortly afterwards, a few seconds later Angel stepped back and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, looking into his eyes and grinning happily. He started talking and Connor nodded as he listened intently.

From down in the lobby none of them could hear or understand what was conversed between the two, but by the hurt, wary look on Connor's face, and the concern in Angel's they could guess that they were talking about; Connor being left here by himself.

Buffy knew Angel felt absolutely horrible about that, the only conciliation was that Wesley and Gunn did manage to check up on the boy when they came back for some information, and Angel was finally able to ring him after months as Liam and Angelus. Now that he was back Connor could see that his father did care about him.

As Angel continued to talk they could all see Connor relax, his shoulders drooping as he tilted his head to the side

Angel paused and took a breath and Connor froze, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Down in the lobby Gunn chuckled "And Junior's finally figured it out," he chuckled in amusement before wandering away.

Upstairs on the balcony Angel placed his arm around Connor's shoulders and steered him around, leading him down the stairs. He walked across the lobby and over to Buffy and the rest of the Scooby's "Everyone," he included them all in his introduction "This is Connor, my son."

Spike choked "What?" he snapped in disbelief, being the only one who didn't know about Connor, the others had heard of him either from Buffy or the AI team, but none of them had gotten around to telling Spike yet.

Buffy took a deep breath and held out her hand "Hey," she smiled "I'm Buffy."

Connor took her hand and shook it quickly as he glanced up at Angel "Hi."

Spike eyed the boy curiously "He has Darla's eyes," he commented thoughtfully, raising his eyebrows, causing Angel to sigh softly and Connor to look at him curiously.

"You knew Darla?" Fred asked quietly

Spike nodded absently and glanced at Angel "So does this mean he's my uncle or am I his uncle?"

"What?" Connor gasped, shocked.

"Er…." muttered Angel

Connor sighed "This family is so weird…"

"Got that right kid," Spike agreed "Try putting up with _him_, the bitch from hell, and my crazy sire for 20 years."

Connor blinked in surprise "Ya got any cool stories?" he asked eagerly

"Hey," snapped Angel, laughing nervously

Spike grinned "Yeah, got tons, this one time in Russia…."

"Spike," snapped Angel, glaring at the blonde man as the rest of them laughed.

Spike sighed dramatically "I'll tell you later," he said to Connor, causing the boy to smirk.

(v)

A few hours later the sun was beginning to set. Angel, taking a moment away from the organised chaos walked out into the courtyard and looked up at the fading blue sky. Buffy walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist "I still can't believe your human," she whispered in awe

He laughed softly "Neither can I, it takes a little getting used to."

"I saw you jump when you walked past the office earlier."

He smiled sheepishly "I forgot about having a reflection, I couldn't remember what I looked like." he explained slowly.

"Really?" Buffy whispered. Angel turned around and looked down into her eyes before kissing her softly.

When he raised his head again Buffy smiled "Did you see Spike before?" she asked, changing the subject.

Angel snorted and grinned back at her "Swearing because he kept coughing after having a smoke? Yeah, he's gonna have a tough time quitting!"

"Good, serves him right." Buffy added

She leaned forward again and kissed him again. The former vampire smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "You are so beautiful Buffy, I love you so much." he murmured against her lips.

"I love you to Angel." Buffy replied letting her arms stay around his waist.

Angel sighed in contentment, holding her close and leaning his chin on the top of her head. Both of them content to stay with their arms wrapped around each other as the sun slowly set behind them.

(v)

In the office Wesley hunched over an ancient scroll, reading the passage that mentioned the vampire with a soul. Giles sat on the other side of the desk, reading an manuscript.

"Ahh ha." Wesley exclaimed excitedly, sitting up straight in his seat.

Giles glanced up curiously as Wesley pointed to a spot on the parchment "Here! Look at this I thought it said the _vampire_ with a soul, but it say's the _vampire's_ with a soul."

Giles paused for a minute before he nodded slowly and went back to reading the manuscript "I think it would be wise if you left that little detail to yourself." he admitted.

Wesley sighed and started to carefully roll the scroll up and place it back in its protective tube packaging "Yes, indeed, Spike would not take this news well."

Giles shrugged, unconcerned "I think he can handle it." he said dismissively.

(v)

Spike sat on the couch in the lobby, his feet stretched out in front of him. On the floor sat Connor and Dawn, the two teenagers had become fast friends in the few hours they had been there, both of them finding a common ground in growing up in not so normal circumstances. Spike was talking animatedly, telling them a tale "So, Darla had an eye for expensive stuff right, so when she found out about those Faberge Eggs she just had to have one, she made Angelus and I steal her one, from the Imperial Palace…and we almost got caught."

"And then what happened?" asked Dawn excitedly

Spike paused and then he smirked "Angelus started talkin' to the duchess _in Russian,_" he shook his head "Don't know how he does it, she was giggling and everything."

Connor and Dawn glanced at each other and raise their eyebrows 'So what other stories do you have?" asked Connor

(v)

In the months that followed Buffy and the others finally started to relax. The world was safe, for the time being and they could finally look forward to a little rest and relaxation. After a little bit of digging Willow discovered that there was now over a 1000 Slayers active all over the world, from Russia to Johannesburg, from Sydney to New York. A thousand girls that needed to be informed of their calling, and trained so that they could live.

While the council building in London was destroyed, there were still a small handful of Watchers that were still alive; all of them had been informed of the new situation. Most were eager for the change, only a few of the older ones opposed Buffy's new ideas.

Giles and Wesley had both left for England, intent on getting those few stubborn Watchers back on board, and to see how many of the old resources they could scrape together.

The task of retrieving and informing the new Slayers of their calling fell to a select few, those that could be trusted were sent out. It was crucial that these girls were found as soon as possible, not only so they could train, but so they knew of their strength, and the responsibility that came with that strength.

Faith and Robin had headed east, back to Boston to try and find the three Slayers that had been detected in that area. Xander, along with the help of Andrew had gone to South Africa. Willow headed to South America, while Vi and Rona had headed to Europe.

Slowly the new Slayers would arrive at the hotel, eager to learn and to train. So far only one girl had turned them down. A 16 yr old, at 5 months pregnant she didn't want to expose her unborn child to the things that went bump in the night. Faith had smiled despite this, and handed the girl a card anyway, telling that if she ever changed her mind they were only a phone call away.

Connor and Dawn were back at school, Connor in a University in the city and Dawn at the local high school, both of them now firm friends, and teasing Buffy and Angel mercilessly.

Spike had moped around for the first week or so, before buying a pack of nicotine patches and quitting. He still drank but when he remembered he could drive in the day without blocking out his windows he perked right up.

A week after they had arrived back at the Hotel, Spike stole the keys to Angel's GTX Plymouth in the early hours of the morning.

With a skid of tyres he headed out of the city for a road trip. His bag was in the back, sunglasses on his head, rock and roll music in the CD player.

When Angel found the convertible missing a few hours later his anger rivalled that of Angelus's, "I'll kill him" Angel shouted as he paced around the lobby, the phone pressed to his ear "I don't care if he's human, I'll kill him….Yes?" he paused stopping in the middle of the room as the phone connected his call "Los Angeles police department? Yes, I'd like to report a stolen car…"

Lorne moved back to Caritas, opening up the club again and refurbishing the place.

Cordelia still got visions of people in trouble. But this time she noticed a change in how the visions came to her, before she always got a sense that the visions were for Angel. Now they felt different, Angel was human, with a human's strengths and weaknesses.

The visions were for the Slayers now; a demon attacking a young girl and Mandy went to save her. Two vampires terrorising a group of teenagers, Sammy and Claire took care of it.

Angel didn't mind, he still went out and patrolled with Buffy, he was well aware that he was no match for a demon anymore. He was ok with stepping back and letting the Slayers deal with it. It didn't mean that it wasn't hard; he was too much of a leader, too used to taking everything on his shoulders to not feel a little annoyed.

But it wasn't his fight anymore.

Having Buffy back into his life more then made up for the fact he didn't fight anymore. They were closer then they had ever been before, talking and laughing without the weight of Angelus hanging over their heads. The fast-paced sexual energy they had shared during his stint as Liam had changed, becoming a slow burning fire between the two reunited lovers.

They spent hours sitting on the couch together, wrapped in each others arms, kissing and touching until someone yelled for them to get a room.

That was when Angel would smirk, grab Buffy by the hand and pull her up the stairs.

(v)

Angel laughed as he kicked the door closed behind them and bent down to kiss Buffy. She laughed with him, pressing herself close and raising her arms to wrap them around his neck.

Angel moved across the room, almost knocking into the couch as he pulled Buffy through the open glass doors and into the bedroom. Buffy smirked against his lips, grabbed him by the arms and pulled him around so his back was facing the bed. She pushed him lightly. Angel, unsuspecting took a startled step back, the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell onto the bed with a soft grunt.

Buffy grinned again and stepped between his spread thighs before raising her legs and straddling him across the waist. Angel raised his eyebrows and laughed as she bent forward and kissed him.

It was different then when he was a vampire, before he had craved touching her. Hands on skin, mouth on mouth, it was all about being as close to Buffy's warmth as possible. Now that he was human, it was less about the actual sex, that physical closeness, and more about the emotions that came with two humans loving each other. He had loved her for a long, long time, but even as a vampire there was some part of him that was always hesitant, that voice in his head that would whisper that this wasn't right. After his soul had been ripped away that little voice had been even more instant.

Now there was nothing to stop him loving Buffy with everything he had. They were human, soul mates. Finally.

Buffy pulled away and Angel sucked in a deep breath, both of them smiled at this simple reaction, reminding them again of his new life. "I love you so much Buffy Summers." he murmured, reaching up and stroking her face.

Buffy smiled and settled onto her side, lying down beside him with her arms and legs still wrapped around him.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" she asked softly

Angel paused and tilted his head to look her in the eye "Yes, I don't doubt that it's going to be a shock for the girls to find out about vampires and demons and the part they have to play. But you dealt with it, they will too. They have so much support. From Giles and Wesley, you, Faith, that's more then any Slayer before has had."

He paused and turned his head, looking up at the ceiling as he stroked her hair. "I think they'll be fine, they're not alone any more."

Buffy bit her lip "But…but don't you think…" she trailed of uncertainly

"What?" asked Angel softly

"Don't you think it might have been…selfish…" she ducked her head

"No." said Angel turning over and grabbing her head between his hands "No, you gave those girls a chance to be strong, to stand up, it doesn't mean it's going to be easy…."

"I know, I used to wish it had been someone else, that I could have grown up normal…when things got to hard, when mom died…I just wanted to quit, to let it end…but….I know I've done so much good as well."

Angel smiled and kissed her "I know it was hard, but you've got help now, you have me, I'm never leaving you ever again." he whispered against her skin before resuming kissing her.

Buffy moaned softly and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him roll her over, so she was lying on her back, sprawled across the bed and he was leaning over her.

They started kissing again, soft moans escaping their throats as hands started to explore. Angel placed his hands over Buffy's waist and slipped a hand under her jeans, massaging the flesh over her hip and causing her to moan again.

Clothes were quickly discarded, jeans and shirts flying across the room. Angel quickly unhooked Buffy's bra and threw it over his shoulder.

They were both naked within minutes, eager, ready, soon both of them were breathing heavily.

"Oh, Angel." Buffy whispered as his hands moved over her body "Don't stop, oh, don't stop!"

Angel buried his face between her breasts and kissed her, his mouth moving slowly over her skin. Buffy gasped and squirmed under his touch, her entire body tingling with pleasure.

Their movements were slow, taking the time to bring each other right to the edge. Angel's heart was thumping painfully against his chest as Buffy's tight warm body wrapped around him.

"Oh god." he murmured as his eyes fluttered closed, his whole body tensing with anticipation, straining for relief.

Buffy threw back her head and screamed with pleasure; Angel gasped loudly and relaxed at the same time, moaning as he released his seed deep inside her.

Finally they both collapsed onto the bed, their chests rising and falling rapidly as they struggled to get their breaths back. "Mmmm." Buffy murmurs contentedly "That was nice."

"Just nice?"

Buffy blinked and turned her head "Well, nice and satisfying and…wow…."

Angel laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist "I could get used to this."

Buffy nodded and closed her eyes as she turned and rested her head on his chest. After a few minutes Buffy raises her head "Angel?" she whispers

The man in her arms has his eyes closed, his breathing regular "Angel." she hisses, putting her hand on his shoulder and shaking him awake. "Angel!"

"Ugh." he muttered "Sleepy."

Buffy laughed as Angel opened one eye and glanced at her "I want to talk." she said

Angel sighed and opened the other eye, yawning and shaking his head and then giving her his full attention "What is it…"

"I wanted to ask you something, you know before, when you lost your memory."

Angel tensed warily "Yeah?"

"You told me before that you never loved anyone…so I was…I was just wondering why you…why you still lost your soul?" she whispered sadly

Angel looked at her sadly and rolled over so they were both facing each other "Oh Buffy," he whispered "I'm sorry….I thought," he sighed as he struggled for words "I thought you knew."

"What?" she asked

"I never loved anyone when I was human Buffy, I didn't care." he looked deep into her eyes "When I saw you…I loved you as soon as I saw you, being Liam took me a little while to realise that…"

Buffy ducked her head and sniffed, touched as Angel leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "It's you Buffy, you're my perfect happiness," he smiled "It's always gonna be you."

The End

**A/N: Thankyou so much everyone who has been following this story since the very beginning and those of you who are new to the story. I love you all so much and hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am a little saddened to see this one go, it's been a constant nag on the muse for the better part of almost two years. But with that sadness their is also a sense of relief. This is by far the longest story i have ever written, it tryly is something i am most proud of.**

**If you feel like giving this story one last review I would very much appreciate it.**

**Also this is in _no way_ my last story. I have a lot of other story ideas that are running through my brain, just waiting to be written. If any of you want to keep up with my writing please add me to your alerts so you can get updates. If you want to chat I have a facebook account Ashesatmidnight fanfic, feel free to add me.**

**Thankyou for all your support.**

**xx**

**Lia**


End file.
